<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reason to Live by Stampede38</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23738023">Reason to Live</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stampede38/pseuds/Stampede38'>Stampede38</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reason To Live [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Samurai of Hyuga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blood and Violence, Cannibalism, F/F, Families of Choice, Fantasy, Friendship, Hearing Voices, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Magic, Original Female Character - Freeform, Samurai, Self-Hatred, Travel, Wendigo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:01:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>155,365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23738023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stampede38/pseuds/Stampede38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After running away from home, Masami Hashimoto is saved by a ronin named Retsu. Hiring the ronin as her bodyguard, Masami follows her on a path of danger and adventure as they encounter spirits, monsters, and assassins while dealing with their own self-doubt. Together this mismatched pair explore the world and get into trouble along the way. Masami believes friendship can conquer any darkness, but Retsu isn't so optimistic as her past constantly haunts her.</p><p>(A reimagining of SOH inspired by Anime/Manga)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ronin/Junko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reason To Live [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Ronin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Masami runs away from home and meets a new friend.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Updated 5/13/20: Hopefully I caught all of the mistakes this time.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>As it turns out, running away from home is harder than it sounds.</em> At least that's what was running through Masami Hashimoto’s mind as she ran through the northern woods of Hakuma, the eastern region of Hyuga. Masami didn’t make the decision to leave her home lightly. She thought it through many times. Unfortunately, it hadn’t gone any of the ways that she had thought of.</p><p>Masami’s plan was to head for the capital, Yamato, but she was only two days into her journey when she was able to determine that she was terribly lost. The Hashimoto Clan was one of the more celebrated and notable of noble clans, Masami’s clothes we're evidence enough. She had come across a group of men on the road and asked them for directions. They took one good look at her clothes and determined that she was wealthy.</p><p>They were right, as Masami wore a bright red kimono made of silk. Silk was the most expensive fabric in the country, and it was rumored that most people spent their lives without ever even touching it. Masami had initially believed the rumors weren't true, but now as those three men, that she now presumed to be bandits, chased her through the woods she was beginning to believe those rumors.</p><p>Masami had run as fast as she could when the bandits pulled out knives on her. Now, Masami was a small and petite girl, but the bandits had longer legs and knew the woods far better than a sheltered thirteen-year-old bookworm did. She could hear them taunting her as she ran, more scared than she had ever been.</p><p>”Aye, where ya goin? We ’just wan ta talk.” Masami judged by their accents that they were originally from the southern region.</p><p>Masami ignored their taunts, especially when they started getting vulgar. <em>How can they do this to me, I'm just a kid?</em> She thought. And as usual, Masami became distracted by her thoughts and didn't notice the tree root sticking out of the ground in front of her, and she tripped.</p><p>The sudden trip made her yell out. ”Ahh!” As she fell flat on her face, her knapsack falling away from her. She could hear them laughing at her as she slowly tried to get up. Then one of them grabbed her by the collar and pushed her up against the tree whose root she had tripped on.</p><p>”Wait,” One of the other bandits said, his voice now full of cation and worry. ”We've gone too deep. We should leave.”</p><p>”We will.” The one that was holding up Masami said, his breath smelling like tobacco. ”After we’ve had some fun.” His eyes looked into Masami’s.</p><p>Masami felt an intense rush of fear even more than when she was running, but it wasn't what the bandit said, anything he was doing, or about to do. What scared Masami was the person who had just appeared right behind him.</p><p>There was blood running into the dirt and two bodies to match. The bandit didn't even notice anything was wrong, as he stroked Masami’s cheek with his knife, until a hand grabbed his shoulder and squeezed. Crying out in sudden, terrible pain the bandit dropped Masami and sunk to his knees as the hand crushed his shoulder.</p><p>That was when Masami had finally got a good look at him, or rather her. It was a woman to Masami’s surprise. She hoped for a moment that a noble samurai would come to save her in her moment of crises, but standing there was a woman with black hair and a matching black kimono covered in dirt. Her kimono was left open in the middle showing an ample amount of cleavage bound by dirty white sarashi, and Masami could see several scars across her skin. Her hair was long and messy, predictably dirty, and cast a shadow over her eyes under the canopy of trees. Her eyes were black, small, and intense, and were glassy, but her expression was what Masami was afraid of.</p><p>It looked like Masami was looking at wild beast, a ferocious predator, rather than a person. ”Ahh!” The bandit cried out, trying in vain to pry the woman's hand off of his shoulder. ”Who’re ya! Kill ’er!” He ordered his companions, not knowing that this beast woman had already killed them.</p><p>”So, you like picking on little girls, huh?” The woman said, her voice scaring Masami as much as her expression did. She leaned in to speak directly into the bandit's ear. ”Your friends are dead already.” That was when the woman's icy voice turned the bandit's expression from pained to panicked. ”How’s it feel to be the one whose helpless?” Masami could smell urine, and for now, it wasn't her own.</p><p>The woman's eyes locked onto Masami’s. ”Hey kid, close your eyes.” When Masami didn't react, the woman added. ”Close yer eyes!” <em>Is that a southern accent?</em> For a moment Masami thought she heard an accent but quickly shut her eyes as tightly as she could.</p><p>It was only a few seconds, but they felt like hours. Masami didn't hear anything, nor did she feel anything. Not until she heard the woman say. ”Okay kid, it's all clear.” Masami hesitated, but slowly opened her eyes. And what she saw wasn't what she expected. The filthy woman was standing there with one hand held out and Masami’s knapsack in the other. And once again the woman's expression surprised her.</p><p>The woman's eyes were still glassy, but they were softer and friendlier, and she smiled big and brightly at her. Her teeth were surprisingly white.</p><p><em>Is this really the same person?</em> Masami thought. Her hand was shaking as she reached for the woman, who grabbed hold of her and pulled her to her feet. Masami was quick to notice how rough the woman's hands were, and they had multiple scars on them. Masami was also quick to notice that the woman had a black katana tied to the white obi around her waist. Masami was shocked to see one as she thought that only samurai carried katana unless she was a ronin...</p><p>”Here’s your bag.” The woman said, interrupting Masami’s thoughts.</p><p>Masami’s face flushed as she took her knapsack. ”T-thank y-you.” She stuttered.</p><p>”No problem.” The woman smiled right before her fist came down and bonked Masami on the head.</p><p>”Aah!” Masami yelped, more in surprise than pain.</p><p>”What the hell are you doing out here alone, kid?” The woman asked. She was angry, but it was nothing like the terrifying expression from before. ”Don't you know how dangerous the roads are, especially for a girl?”</p><p>Masami’s eyes started watering as all of the emotion came pouring out. ”I’m sorry.” Masami wept. She heard the woman sigh before she grabbed Masami by the head and hugged her into her bosom.</p><p>”You're just lucky I heard you scream, and that I don't like mountain bandits. And also that I had nothing better to do today.” The woman spoke, but it sounded like she was just making up excuses.</p><p>Masami felt composed enough to pull away. ”Thank you for helping me.” Masami bowed low to the woman in the most sincere way she knew how to give thanks.</p><p>With an uncomfortable expression, the woman turned away and started walking before adding. ”Yeah well, just be careful.”</p><p>Masami felt a sudden rush of panic at the thought of being left alone again. ”Wait!” She said louder than she planned. ”Don't go! I'm lost and I could use the help!” Masami said as she looked around and noticed the distinct lack of bodies. There was blood, sure, but no evidence of where it came from.</p><p>The woman stopped and sighed and with her back still facing Masami she started. ”Look, kid, I'm not a...”</p><p>Masami quickly cut her off. ”I can pay you!” Masami quickly fished her coin purse out of her bag, the woman could hear the coin clacking together from where she stood.</p><p>The woman turned, and on her was face was that terrifyingly intense expression, this time focused on Masami. ”If I do this, you have to listen to whatever I say, got it?”</p><p>Despite that expression looking right at her, Masami couldn't help but smile. ”Yes, of course! You know how to survive better on the road than I do!”</p><p>”Then let's get going.” The woman said.</p><p>”Wait, we can't yet!” Masami stopped her.</p><p>”What, why?”</p><p>Masami sat down and took out her writing supplies. As she started to write on the piece of paper, the woman walked over and looked over her shoulder as she wrote. ”We have to sign a contract.” And when Masami was done she added two lines at the bottom and signed her name on the top one. Then she held the contract up to the woman. ”I’m sure you'll find these terms fair!”</p><p>The woman stared at the contract, reading it through. Masami began to worry as the woman took her time reading it. Maybe Masami should have offered her more ryō. Her worry went away and was quickly replaced by outrage.</p><p>”Yeah, I can't read.”</p><p>”What!” Masami’s yell echoed throughout the forest. ”How can you not read! That's horrible!”</p><p>”I wouldn't say horrible.”</p><p>”There is so much knowledge and the stories you're missing out on!” Masami went on and on about school, and literature until the woman bonked her on the head again. ”Ow.”</p><p>”It's no big deal, kid.” The woman spoke calmly. ”Lots of people can't read and write.”</p><p>But all Masami heard was, ”You can't write either!”</p><p>Taken aback by Masami’s second outburst, the woman asked. ”Aren't they pretty much the same thing?”</p><p>Instead of answering Masami held up her brush to the woman. ”Take it.” She demanded. She placed the contract on the trunk of a tree, and the woman took the brush in her left hand. ”I’ll help you.”</p><p>”Can't you just write it for me?”</p><p>”No! It has to be authentic!” Masami grabbed the woman by her left wrist and guided her hand to the paper. But then the thought had just occurred to her. ”I'm Masami Hashimoto.” She bowed her head.</p><p>The woman hesitated like she wasn't expecting to have to give out her name. ”I-I’m Retsu.” Was all she said.</p><p>”Don't you have a family name?” Masami asked with a little sadness in her voice.</p><p>”Does it matter!” She snapped. Clearly, it was a sensitive issue for the woman, so Masami just turned to the contract and helped Retsu spell out her name.</p><p>”There!” Masami beamed as she held up the contract. ”Now we're honor-bound to be traveling companions.”</p><p>The woman named Retsu just looked at her. She didn't look happy, or have any real expression. Masami wasn't sure, but she could swear that her expression was one of disappointment.</p><p>Then she asked as they started walking. ”Where were you headed?”</p><p>”The capital, Yamato.” Retsu’s face scrunched in disgust.</p><p>”Why?”</p><p>”Why? Not only is it the capital of Hyuga, but it's also it's cultural center! It's a wonderland of the arts and education!” Masami was confused as to why anyone wouldn't want to go to Yamato.</p><p>”And I already regret this.”</p><p>-</p><p>They walked for hours, and as night drew near, Retsu took them off of the road and into the forest. Masami watched as the woman picked them out a nice spot to camp for the night. Although she couldn't read or write, she seemed to know how to camp.</p><p>The ronin quickly made a fire pit of stone and fallen branches and cleared a spot for Masami’s bedroll. As Masami unrolled her bedroll for the night she noticed that Retsu didn't have anything with her other than the clothes on her back and the sword at her belt. She had no bedroll, food or supplies, or even a jug for water.</p><p><em>What was she doing out here without any camping supplies?</em> Masami thought as Retsu said. ”I’ll be right back. Yell if something happens.”</p><p>”Yes, ma'am.” Masami said as the ronin walked out of sight. Alone Masami pulled out the book she had with her. She had brought with her a copy of ”The Moon Slayer”. It was her favorite book about a samurai so powerful that his blade could cut the moon itself. Masami had long since forgotten how many times she had read and reread it.</p><p>As Masami read a funny thought came to her. She pictured that instead of the hero of the story, Ichigo, it was Retsu. Although it was a fleeting thought, the idea became stuck, and she found herself reading seven passages with the idea that her new bodyguard was fighting skeletons and dragons, and “slaying” the moon.</p><p>Retsu was far from the romanticized idea of a hero, but she did help Masami without her asking. And that was what the heroes she read about always did. Masami read for as long as the light allowed her, Retsu returning just before sunset.</p><p>The ronin was carrying a deer carcass on her back, de-limbed and beheaded to Masami’s shock and horror. ”I brought dinner.” Was all Retsu said before setting up the carcass on a spit over the fire pit.</p><p>”You, you caught that?” Masami managed to say.</p><p>”Yup.” Retsu said as she started rubbing two sticks together in order to get a fire started. ”Don't tell me ”Miss educated” doesn't know where meat comes from.” She teased.</p><p>Her cheeks flushing, Masami said. ”Of course I do! I've just never had to see what it looks like...you know, before.”</p><p>”You really are a rich kid, aren't you?” Retsu pointed one of the sticks at her. ”I can teach you how to hunt.”</p><p>Masami’s stomach felt a little sick at the thought of killing an animal on her own. ”No thank you.”</p><p>”Whatever.” Masami noticed that Retsu was having trouble getting a fire started.</p><p>”Let me help.” Masami said as she approached the fire pit.</p><p>Retsu laughed. ”Thanks but I've got it.” Masami ignored her and instead pulled out a slip of paper from her sleeve and placed it in the center of the pit. ”That's not going to...”</p><p>Masami clapped her hands together and the talisman she placed in the pit erupted into flames. Retsu jumped up to her feet in surprise, as Masami reached into her bag. ”Now I can get tea started.”</p><p>Retsu stared at her in silence as Masami took out her teapot and filled it with water. And when she placed the pot by the fire, Retsu bonked her on the head again.</p><p>”Ow, what was that for?” Masami’s cheeks puffed up in anger.</p><p>”You're a Shugenja!” Retsu said in outrage more than asked.</p><p>Surprised, Masami said. ”Well yes. Couldn't you tell?”</p><p>”No I couldn't tell!” Retsu yelled. ”Why didn't you fight back against those bandits?”</p><p>Taken aback, Masami said. ”I can't hurt someone. That's awful. And besides, I'm too young to learn offensive spells anyway.” Retsu hit her again. ”Ow, stop that!”</p><p>”You're such a kid.” Retsu said turning her attention to their dinner, her face unreadable.</p><p>”And you're a brute.” Masami retaliated and pouted as she sat down in front of the fire.</p><p>”What are you, ten?” Retsu said as she sat down next to her.</p><p>”I'm thirteen! Why does everyone think I'm ten?” Masami pouted more. Retsu laughed at that. ”It's not funny!”</p><p>”It's kind of funny!”</p><p>When the water in the teapot became hot enough Masami put a bag of green tea leaves in it, then poured two cups, giving one to Retsu only out of politeness. She was still sore about their conversation. Retsu took the cup, smelled it and made a disgusted face, but took a sip anyway.</p><p>”What?” Masami asked.</p><p>”I'm just not a fan of sweets is all.” Retsu took another sip, her face sour.</p><p>”I'll have you know that's the best green tea in Hakuma.” Masami pouted.</p><p>”And it hurts my teeth.” Retsu went about stoking the flames with her stick, but as the fire came from a talisman there was nothing in the pit to stoke.</p><p>Masami watched her and decided to ask. ”Um, Retsu,” She hesitated. ”Why were you out here all alone?”</p><p>There were a few seconds of silence before she answered. ”Just camping.”</p><p>Masami looked down into the fire, a familiar despair filling her. ”No, you weren't. You don't have any camping supplies, not even a water jug. I'll understand if you don't want to tell me something, but please don't lie to me. I’ve had enough of people lying to me.”</p><p>Masami didn't look up, but she could feel the ronin looking at her, then she sighed. ”Alright, I promise I won't lie to you. Just don't expect to get an answer to every question, okay?”</p><p>Masami looked up at her, and a small smile crept along her face. ”Okay.”</p><p>Retsu sighed again. ”What about you? What's a little Shugenja doing out here in the wilderness?”</p><p>”I,” Masami hesitated again before saying. ”I just couldn’t stand it anymore. Ever since I was born, everyone was always making my decisions for me. What to wear, what to eat, when to sleep, what plays I could see, what books I could read.” Tears started to flow from Masami’s eyes, as now that she started she couldn't stop. ”Everyone in my family treats me like a doll instead of a person. Everyone except big sis, but she had to move to prepare for her wedding in a few months, and I just couldn't stay there anymore!”</p><p>Masami jumped when Retsu’s hand started rubbing her back. ”You're a Shugenja, don't you have any friends at the academy?”</p><p>Masami wiped her eyes on her sleeve. ”A couple.” She sniffed. ”I was never very popular, because I'm short, and was allowed to skip three grades. Most of my classmates resented that.”</p><p>Then Retsu did something Masami wasn't expecting. She started to laugh. It made Masami mad but only for a moment. There was something so genuine and pure in her laugh that Masami wasn't able to stay mad.</p><p>”Finally, something I can relate to. We might as well have been born on different planets, we're so different.”</p><p>”You had a hard time with school?” Masami asked, trying to learn more about her bodyguard.</p><p>”I didn't go to school. But I had a teacher.” Retsu’s expression went blank again. ”There was only one other student. She was better than me at everything.” Masami noticed that Retsu’s hand closed around her sword hilt absent-mindedly. ”But when the time came, Sensei left everything to me. I still don't know why.” Then suddenly she shook her head like she had told Masami something she shouldn't have.</p><p>”It should be done soon.” Retsu said as she poked the dead carcass with her stick.</p><p>Masami smiled and sipped her tea, not realizing that she waited too long and it had gone cold. ”Eww, it's cold.” She dumped her cup and poured herself another one. Then her eyes looked at Retsu’s dirt-covered face and hands. Masami reached into her bag and pulled out one of her bathing rags, then dampened it with some water before handing it over to her bodyguard. ”Here.”</p><p>Retsu looked at the rag, then to Masami. ”What's that for?”</p><p>”For your face and hands. You're covered in dirt. You can't eat like that.”</p><p>”Why?”</p><p>”It's unsanitary!”</p><p>Retsu stared blankly at her. ”Whats ”unsanitary” mean?”</p><p>Masami puffed up her cheeks. ”Just clean up a little!”</p><p>Retsu didn't say anything, and her expression didn't change, but she took the rag and used it to clean her face and hands. When she gave it back to Masami the white rag had turned black. ”When was the last time you had a bath?”</p><p>Retsu scratched the back of her head. ”I don't know. I've been on the road for a few weeks.”</p><p>”A few weeks? Where have you been going?”</p><p>Retsu smiled, but unlike when she laughed before this smile looked fake. Like a mask. ”Just wherever I felt like.”</p><p>Masami felt that Retsu really didn't want to tell her why she was out here on the road. Of course, her curiosity was burning, but Masami was resolved that if Retsu didn't want to tell her something then she wouldn't pry further.</p><p>The ronin woman sniffed the air. ”It should be done. You'll need your strength on the road, so eat up.” Masami nodded as Retsu pulled out a small knife from her kimono sleeve, likely her only other possession. She carved out some meat and handed it to Masami who was very grateful that she made Retsu wipe off her hands.</p><p>They ate together, mostly in silence. Masami never had a big appetite so she ate what she could, but Retsu ate like she hadn't in weeks. She easily ate three times what Masami did. It only made Masami more curious about why the ronin was out here, but she kept her self-made promise not to ask her about it anymore.</p><p>Afterward, Masami went back to reading The Moon Slayer, this time reading by the light of the fire. The fire made by the talisman would only go out if either you poured water on it or if Masami wanted it to go out. She was used to reading into the night, staying up well past her bedtime. Until running away, that was the most rebellious thing that Masami had ever done.</p><p>”Whatcha readin?” For a moment Masami didn't know who asked her that as she had forgotten that Retsu sometimes let an accent slip out.</p><p>Masami looked at her, still sitting by the fire pit. Retsu was looking like she was trying to make conversation to fill the silence rather than out of genuine curiosity. But Masami beamed at the chance to talk about her favorite book.</p><p>She sat up and said. ”The Moon Slayer, it's the best story ever written! Have you heard of it?” Masami asked, forgetting that her bodyguard was illiterate.</p><p>”Are you making fun of me?”</p><p>Masami put on an air of fake pretentiousness. ”Well I'm not surprised a philistine such as yourself hadn't heard of the greatest story put to paper.”</p><p>”Phila what?”</p><p>Masami chuckled. ”How about I read it to you. A bodyguard of mine shouldn't be so uncultured.”</p><p>”You are making fun of me.” Retsu deadpanned.</p><p>”Just a little.” Masami stood and sat by her bodyguard's side like she had when they were eating. She turned back to the first page and read aloud.</p><p>”Long ago before the founding of Hyuga itself, lived a farm boy named, Ichigo Shiba. He was a good, honest working young man who took care of his younger sisters as good as any parent. One day a powerful spirit, a Yuki-Onna came down from the heavens and bestowed upon him a katana blade.</p><p>”<em>This blade is known as Tensa Zangetsu. </em>The snow woman said in her godly voice.<em> ”You will be the sword that pierces the heavens. Soon many demons shall rise from the earth and seek to conquer mankind, and you are the only human that will be able to stand up to them.”</em></p><p>”But Ichigo was only concerned about his own family. <em>”Find someone else to do it.”</em> And he went back to farming...”</p><p>”What?” Retsu spat. Masami was half convinced that she hadn't been paying attention. ”An actual spirit comes down from the heavens and he says no?”</p><p>Masami laughed. ”Ichigo is someone that always does things his way, and by his own terms.” Retsu looked over Masami’s shoulder at the words that she couldn't read. And Masami continued.</p><p>”It was later when the spirit's prophecy came true, and Ichigo’s family was attacked by a demon who had crawled its way out hell.” Retsu gasped. ”Taking the sword, Tensa Zangetsu, Ichigo slew the monster with a single swing of the heavenly chain. He had saved his sisters, but the words of the Yuki-Onna weighed heavily on his mind.”</p><p>”The spirit came to him again. <em>”Are you prepared to do what is necessary to save your kind from the army's of hell?” </em></p><p>”Ichigo only snorted. <em>”I'll fight these demons, but only because they dared to attack my sisters. And no one gets away with that. I don't care if it's a demon or a spirit, or even Kami himself. If this sword can really pierce the heavens then I'll use it to cut them all down!” </em></p><p>Masami continued to read to Retsu, and right as she finished chapter seven she had become too tired to continued. ”Go to bed, kid.” Her bodyguard said. ”You had a long day.” Masami wasn't sure because of how sleepy she was, but Retsu’s voice was sounding motherly. It was soothing. Masami lie on her bedroll and fell asleep almost immediately.</p><p>-</p><p>Masami didn't know it, but Retsu had picked up The Moon Slayer and looked through its pages which to her might as well have been blank. The ronin put the book in Masami’s bag and looked at her as she slept.</p><p>”Tch, stupid kid.” That was what she said, but she was smiling. ”Who said you were allowed to save me?” Retsu lied down in the dirt next to Masami and closed her eyes.</p><p>The ronin tried to fall asleep. To keep the voices away. But they always came.</p><p>
  <em>”Who do you think you are?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>”You're no hero!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>”Traveling with you is a death sentence!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>”You'll kill her! You always do!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>”You'll spoil her innocence!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>”You should have just <b>died</b>!” </em>
</p><p>She clenched her teeth, squeezed her eyes shut, and covered her ears, but the voices couldn't be stopped. That was what her plan was. To finally get the voices to stop. And just as she was about to do it she had heard the girl scream, and that was what started this.</p><p>Retsu opened her eyes and looked at the girl as she slept. ”I won't let them win.” She promised to keep the girl safe for as long as she needed her to. Whatever it takes. Like the hero in that story, she would cut down any man, demon, spirit, or god that dared to harm Masami. Only when Masami no longer needed her would she follow through on her plan to make the voices stop.</p><p>Retsu managed to get some sleep in between the voices yelling at her, and the nightmares haunting her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Masami: https://www.deviantart.com/vashwhyssrs/art/Samurai-of-Hyuga-Masami-Hashimoto-838911773</p><p>Retsu: https://www.deviantart.com/vashwhyssrs/art/Samurai-of-Hyuga-Retsu-Ronin-for-Hire-835198013</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lavender Town</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Masami and Retsu head to Lavender Town, a town of soap makers, and discover that something is poisoning their water supply. Determined to aide the people, Masami forces her bodyguard to help. Retsu faces off against a dark creature and shows her own terrifying power.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Updated 5/16/20: Hopefully I caught and fixed all of the mistakes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Masami had awakened before Retsu along with the morning sun. The first thing she did was put out the fire which she had forgotten to put out last night as she was distracted by reading to her bodyguard. It was then that she had seen that Retsu had fallen asleep on the ground next to her.</p><p>Masami couldn't help but think that the woman looked cute when she slept, kind of like a dog. Retsu was drooling, and her kimono had fallen open a little more, exposing her large chest more which made Masami blush a little. It also made her a bit envious, as Masami had yet to flower and still looked like a little kid.</p><p>Sleeping on the ground like that couldn't have been comfortable, so Masami made a silent promise to buy her bodyguard a bedroll when they reached a town. Masami packed up her things. She needed to refill her water jug, but wasn't sure where to find a river or stream in this area. That meant it was time to wake up her bodyguard.</p><p>Masami placed her hand on Retsu’s shoulder and gently shook her awake. ”Hey, it's morning.” She said cheerily.</p><p>Her cheer was quickly replaced with pain as Retsu’s hand shot up and grabbed hold of Masami’s wrist, and squeezed. Her eyes shot open with that terror-inspiring intensity. Then those eyes focused on Masami and transformed with worry and horror.</p><p>As Retsu immediately released Masami’s wrist, she apologized. ”I'm sorry!” She said in a panic. ”Did I hurt you?”</p><p>”No, I'm fine.” Masami was more shaken than in pain. Then Retsu went from worried to annoyed.</p><p>”Don't cha’ ever do tha again.” She let her accent slip again, making Masami smile.</p><p>”I'm sorry.” Masami apologized this time. Retsu bonked her on the head. ”Ow!”</p><p>”I'm serious! I could have really hurt you!”</p><p>”No, you wouldn't.” Masami said with a smile, making Retsu look at her with an unreadable expression.</p><p>”Let's just get going.” Retsu stood up, patting dirt off of her which seemed impossible to fully do.</p><p>”I need to refill my water jug before we get going.”</p><p>”There's a stream up further on the road. We'll pass over it on the way to Lavender Town.” Retsu led the way back to the road. It was about an hour's journey before they came across a small bridge over the stream that Retsu had mentioned.</p><p>Masami took out her jug and dunked it under the water to refill it. ”Lavender Town is known for making soap, though I've never tried any myself. Maybe you can get a bath while we're there.” Masami laughed. ”I know I want one.” It had been three days since Masami had a proper bath, and it was the longest time she had ever spent unbathed. She couldn't imagine going as long as Retsu had.</p><p>The water stopped bubbling, meaning that her jug was full. Masami pulled it out of the water and went to take a sip, but she was stopped by Retsu grabbing her wrist for the second time this morning.</p><p>”What?” Asked Masami. Retsu was looking into the water, and Masami traced her eye line. She saw a fish that was swimming past. No, it was floating. It was dead.</p><p>Retsu took the jug from her, took a sip and immediately spat it out. ”Poisoned.” Was all she said.</p><p>”Poisoned?” Masami echoed in confusion.</p><p>”Dump the water. This stream runs right through Lavender Town. Somethings wrong there.” Masami did as she was told and emptied her jug, and they were back on the road to Lavender Town.</p><p>”What do you think could have done that to the water?” Masami asked. In Masami’s mind the idea that someone could have poisoned a town's water supply on purpose was impossible.</p><p>”I don't know. But let's hurry and pass through town, I don't want to find out.”</p><p>”But we should help if we can!” Masami said. ”If I find the source I can use a purification spell to clean the water. If I did it at the stream it wouldn't solve anything with the source still out there.”</p><p>Retsu looked irked, but she said. ”If there's time.”</p><p>”We're not in a hurry. All the fun’s in the journey.” Masami said with a skip in her step.</p><p>”Hey, slow down!” Retsu called out as Masami jogged ahead.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Lavender Town was a lot more lively the last time Retsu had passed through. Now it looked like the plague had passed through town. When she and Masami entered town they were immediately accosted by townspeople desperate for clean water. They left them alone when Masami explained they didn't have any.</p><p>”What happened here?” Asked Masami, more to herself than anyone. ”Retsu, do you know where the general store is?”</p><p>”Need something?” She asked.</p><p>”Just a couple supplies.” Masami’s face didn't betray her thoughts. Retsu led Masami through the wooden buildings of Lavender Town. The general store was near the center of town, so it was a straight forward trip.</p><p>”Make it quick.” She told the younger girl. Masami nodded and disappeared inside. As Retsu waited outside she saw people moving towards the town center. Retsu followed them, as it wasn't too far from the store. She saw a crowd shouting at someone.</p><p>”You poisoned our town!”</p><p>”Just die, dirtskin!”</p><p>Retsu heard them yell. She pushed her way through the crowd to see a woman in blue tied to a wooden post at the center of the square. Her head was down as people threw rocks and old fruit at her. The woman's skin was brown, to Retsu’s surprise. She was a Kondo. The Kondo were a people that the Hyugans waged war with long ago. Obviously, the Hyugans won, the invention of the katana saw to that. The Kondo that didn't live in slums, or out in the country to the west were little more than vagabonds.</p><p>Maybe this Kondo woman poisoned Lavender Towns water supply as an act of revenge? Retsu considered herself to be the lowest of the low, but even she looked down on the Kondo. Part of her was placated by the thought that she wasn't the most unworthy person of living.</p><p>Retsu was about to leave, and forget about the Kondo woman, Lavender Town, and their poisoned water when her eyes met with the Kondo woman’s. They were desperate and Retsu wasn't sure why, but she believed her innocent.</p><p>”Damn it.” She sighed.</p><p>Retsu pushed her way through the rest of the crowd, walking towards the tied up woman. A rock bounced off of her skull. A rotten apple hit her shoulder, and she was pretty sure someone's spit landed on her. But she didn't care.</p><p>The ronin put her hand on her katana hilt, gripping it’s stingray skin wrapping, and drew it for a moment before putting it back in her scabbard. At first, it didn't look like she had done anything, then the ropes and wooden post fells to pieces, and the woman dropped to the ground. As Retsu helped the dehydrated and weak woman up by leaning her on her shoulder, the crowd's ire turned to her.</p><p>”What are you doing?”</p><p>”Are you in league with that trash?”</p><p>They shouted curses and threats at both of them. Then Retsu turned around, and the crowd went silent by the look on her face. Overcome with her murderous intent alone, the crowd became dead silent and parted for her to pass.</p><p>As she headed back towards the general store, the woman spoke in a hoarse voice. ”Thank you.”</p><p>”Shut up.” Retsu said neutrally. ”I was just passing by.”</p><p>”Retsu!” Masami said as she spotted them. ”Who is this? What happened?”</p><p>”People seem to think this is our poisoner.” Retsu answered as she set the Kondo woman down in front of the stone. She was covered with bruises and small cuts, as well as rotting fruit and vegetable matter.</p><p>”No.” She shook her head. ”I was investigating the cause myself. The people took one look at me and assumed I was at fault.” The woman spoke almost regally and without a hint of the Kondo accent. ”I thought I was I going to die.”</p><p>”That's awful!” Masami said, tearing up, and Retsu rolled her eyes.</p><p>”I don't really care, we're just passing through.”</p><p>”Retsu!” Masami puffed up her cheeks at her. ”I told you I could purify the water if we found the source! We should help!”</p><p>”You, are you a Shugenja?” The Kondo asked.</p><p>Masami beamed with pride. ”Yes, I am!”</p><p>”Don't tell people.” Retsu commanded her, but she pretended that she didn't hear her. So Retsu sighed and asked. ”Did you find out what's going on?”</p><p>The Kondo shook her head. ”Someone is dumping something into the spring upriver. That was all I managed to find out.”</p><p>”What’s a Kondo doing investigating this anyway?” Retsu asked with an eyebrow raised.</p><p>The woman looked away. ”I can't say.” Retsu’s eyes couldn't help but drift downward, eyeing the woman's shape. Kondo or not she hand a nice, curvy shape to her. Retsu shook her head before her thoughts got too dirty.</p><p>”Then let's go upriver!” Masami suggested.</p><p>”No.” Retsu immediately said.</p><p>”Hmm!” Masami puffed up her cheeks again. ”It just so happens that our route will take us upriver, so we'll be going that way anyway. So be a good bodyguard, and escort me there!”</p><p>”Hey don't pull rank on me!” Retsu yelled as Masami started on alone.</p><p>”She's going the wrong direction.” The Kondo said.</p><p>Retsu looked at the Kondo, annoyed. Then shouted, ”At least learn which direction to go in before storming off!”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Masami held a big smile on her face as she had gotten Retsu to follow her. The Kondo woman was coming with them as well. Masami was delighted at the idea of helping someone. She felt like she had a purpose. Retsu was dismissive of the whole idea, but Masami knew it was just an act. Retsu didn't have to help the strange woman, but she did anyway just like when she saved Masami from those bandits yesterday.</p><p>Retsu pretended that she was heartless, but Masami had seen enough Kabuki shows to know when someone was acting. She just wished to know <em>why</em> Retsu was acting.</p><p>Then Masami stopped dead in her tracks as a thought occurred to her. She turned towards the Kondo woman and bowed deeply. ”I'm so sorry! I've forgotten to ask your name!”</p><p>”You tend to do that.” Retsu added.</p><p>Taken aback the woman said. ”Please raise your head, miss. Don't in-dignify yourself for my sake.” The woman bowed lower than Masami.</p><p>”Ugh.” Retsu said in disgust. ”For Kami's sake, just kiss already.” Then the ronin kept walking on ahead.</p><p>Masami blushed in embarrassment, and the Kondo woman stayed bowed. ”My name is Toshie. It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Hashimoto.”</p><p>”The pleasure is mine. My name is Masami Hashi...” Masami paused. ”How did you know my name?”</p><p>”My apologies.” Toshie said still bowing. ”It is part of my job to know all of the noble families by name.”</p><p>Masami was about to ask what exactly her job was, but Retsu called back at them. ”Why don't you two go back to town and rent a bed, while I finish up your job for you!”</p><p>Masami blushed again before running to catch up with her bodyguard, Toshie behind her. ”Toshie, this is my bodyguard Retsu. Retsu this is Toshie.”</p><p>”Yeah, yeah.” Retsu dismissed.</p><p>”It is a pleasure, Miss Retsu.” Toshie bowed again, but not as low this time in order to keep walking. ”I promise to return your kindness, tenfold.”</p><p>”You got saké not made with poisoned water?” Retsu ask, eyes still ahead of her.</p><p>”I apologize, I do not.”</p><p>”Than I don't see how you can pay me back.”</p><p>”I didn't know you drank.” Masami asked surprised.</p><p>”Why would you? We haven't known each other a full day yet.” Retsu sounded cold, but it was just a fact. They hadn't known each other very long, but for some reason it felt longer to Masami. She still had a lot to learn about her bodyguard.</p><p>The water ran down the mountains in rivers and into the spring where it flows outward in streams and smaller rivers. The spring at first glance looked normal, but there was definitely something wrong. There were no animals or insects around. It was summer so there should have been the sound of cicadas, but it was dead silent. That must have meant that they were in the right spot.</p><p>Masami looked down into the spring, crouching at the water's edge. Retsu joined her, and Toshie stood behind them looking around at springs surroundings.</p><p>”It looks normal.” Retsu said and Masami agreed.</p><p>”Miss Toshie,” Masami stood and walked over to the Kondo. ”What should we be looking for?”</p><p>”I'm sorry, Miss Hashimoto, I've told you all I have discovered so far. My incarceration cut my investigation short.” Toshie said with another apologetic bow. ”With us here out in the open it is unlikely the culprit will show up anytime soon.”</p><p>Masami opened her mouth to say something, but a sound cut her off. It was the sound of the flute, playing a gentle melody on the wind. Masami and Toshie looked around expecting to see someone playing, but they didn't see anyone.</p><p>Then they heard a splash. Masami and Toshie whipped around towards the water. Retsu was gone. ”Retsu!”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>At the sound of the flute, something came out of the water and grabbed Retsu by the waist. It pulled her under so quickly she didn't get the chance to hold her breath. Masami had wanted her to take a bath, but she doubted that this was what she meant.</p><p>Looking down at what grabbed her, Retsu couldn't believe her eyes. She was looking at what could only be described as a spider man made up of samurai armor. The waist up of this creature was human in shape, but it's lower half was that of a spiders with eight, long legs. One of which was squeezing the air out her lungs, and threatening to crush her ribs.</p><p>Retsu struggled but managed to unsheathe her katana. For a moment she tapped into <em>that</em> power, looking for vital points. For the most part, it was made of armor. It didn't have vital points to cut. But it still had gaps in the armor to allow movement, the flaw of every suit of armor.</p><p>Her first technique had failed, but her second one wouldn't. She pressed her power into her sword, the silver blade turning black, and she swung. The pure force of the swing severed the limb holding her. The monster reeled back, black blood spewing from its wound into the water.</p><p>Freed, Retsu swam upward as the creature's blood enveloped her. ”Retsu!” She heard Masami yell when she broke through the water. Toshie grabbed her by the left arm and pulled her out of the spring and onto her back. ”What happened?” Masami looked at her with teary eyes.</p><p>”It was...” Was all Retsu managed to get out before she gasped. She couldn't breathe.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>”Retsu! What's wrong?” Masami yelled as her bodyguard started gasping for breath, her skin turning purple.</p><p>”It’s the poison!” Toshie explained looking at the black stuff in the water.</p><p>”What do we do!” Masami started panicking. Now she was the one gasping for breath but for different reasons. It was too soon. She couldn't lose Retsu, not yet.</p><p>”Miss Hashimoto! You must calm yourself.” Toshie said very sternly. ”You already know what you have to do.”</p><p>At Toshie’s words, Masami was able to calm enough to understand her meaning. The purification talisman. She didn't have one ready but she had the materials to make one. She worked quickly throwing off her bag and taking out her brush and a sheet of paper. Her practiced hands drew out the necessary symbols and when she was done she slapped the talisman onto Retsu’s forehead.</p><p>Masami clapped her hands together, and the talisman began its work. Retsu’s veins would be flooded by a purifying light that would eradicate any impure substance in her body. And it worked. Retsu’s skin was turning back to it's normal pale shade, and her breathing became less labored.</p><p>Masami let out a sigh of relief, and cried. She was overjoyed that her friend would be okay.</p><p>”Hey, I'm supposed to be the one protecting you.” Retsu laughed weakly.</p><p>”You idiot.” Masami said through a smile.</p><p>Then Retsu’s face turned to shock at the sound of the flute. ”Monster!”</p><p>”Monster?” Masami and Toshie both said as something started to rise out of the water. Some kind of half spider half man made out of armor stood on the surface of the water, one of it's eight spider-like legs had been cut off, and was bleeding that black stuff into the water.</p><p><em>What kind of monster is that?</em> Masami thought and Toshie answered her.</p><p>”Tsuchigumo.”</p><p>”Tsuchigumo?” Masami asked.</p><p>”It is a dark creature. I wasn't expecting one to be the cause of Lavender Towns' trouble. This does not bode well.”</p><p>”Who cares.” Retsu said as she rose to her feet, the talisman falling off of her head. ”It bleeds, and that means I can kill it.”</p><p>”Miss Retsu it is not that simple.” Toshie protested.</p><p>”Seems that way to me.” Retsu said and pointed to its severed leg.</p><p>”Wait, you did that?” Toshie asked. ”Underwater?”</p><p>Retsu gripped her katana with both hands. ”Nine mountains. Seven seas.” Masami gasped as Retsu’s blade begun to turn black. ”There is nothing I can't cut.” Retsu swung her sword at the Tsuchigumo which jumped away like it was expecting something to hit it.</p><p>That was when the spring in front of her opened up, the water parting and the small bit of ground between her and the water had split. Retsu had cut open the spring itself. Masami turned to Toshie, not believing her eyes. The Kondo was sitting on the ground, breathing shallow and eyes wide in shock.</p><p>Masami was no stranger to magic, but this was something else entirely.</p><p>”Damnit!” Retsu yelled in her accent. ”Get outta the water, so ah can kill ya!”</p><p>”I can't believe I didn't recognize it before.” Toshie said softly. ”When you freed me before you used this technique. No one should know this. Satsu...” Toshie paused when she said that name. ”Where did you learn that technique?” Toshie yelled at Retsu.</p><p>Retsu spoke calmly and matter-of-factly. ”I've only ever called two people my teacher. The technique of the first won't work on this thing, but the technique of the second worked just fine.” Retsu broke into a run, circling around the edge of the spring. ”Yer gonna have ta get out a the pool if ya want ta kill me!” She yelled at the Tsuchigumo.</p><p>”Toshie, what?” Masami asked. ”What is that technique?” Masami didn't know about sword fighting but she was sure most people couldn't cut open a body of water like that.</p><p>”Sanzen Sekai. The Three Thousand Worlds. I'm not surprised that you never heard of it. It is said only one man has ever mastered it. They say that man was hailed as the God of Swords who could split mountains with a single swing.” Toshie answered.</p><p>”Just like The Moon Slayer!” Masami yelled, looking at Retsu through new eyes.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Retsu ran along the shore, soaking wet, and weighed down by her own clothes. Her best bet was to take this Tsuchigumo thing down quickly before it found a way to drag her down into the water again. Something told her that she wouldn't get out a second time. It was smarter than it looked.</p><p>The Tsuchigumo opened its armored mouth and fired needles at her. Retsu cut them all with her sword. The needles smelled, they were likely covered in some kind of poison. Its first attempt failed, the Tsuchigumo charged at her, swiping at her with the claws on its human-like fingers. Retsu blocked them them with her blade, and when she did her eyes flashed gold, looking for a weak spot she could exploit, but came up with nothing again.</p><p>”You're a tough bastard!” She said before leaping backward to avoid a swipe from it's other front leg. The Tsuchigumo swiped at her with it's claws in rapid succession, and Retsu blocked them in turn. The monster was steadily pushing her back. She needed a plan, but the thing had no weakness to exploit. All she could do was defend for the moment.</p><p>”Hey!” Retsu heard Masami yell as she threw a rock at the creature.</p><p><em>Stupid kid!</em> Retsu subtly moved into the rocks path and it bounced of her skull in almost the same place that the rock from earlier hit. ”Watch it you!”</p><p>Masami gasped. ”Sorry Retsu!”</p><p>”I can handle it!” Retsu didn’t want to take the chance that the monster would go after Masami if she irked it.</p><p>Her katana turning black again, Retsu swung but only split the ground. ”Damn it!” <em>Got to slow it down!</em> She thought. <em>Master could easily take this thing down!</em></p><p>Masami ran towards her. ”What’re ya doing! Ah told ya ta stay back!”</p><p>”I know but, the Tsuchigumo is too fast. Get close to it like before.” Retsu was about tell her off, but something on Masami’s face told her to trust her. There was something serious, mature, and determined in her voice.</p><p>”Alright.” Retsu said. ”I trust you.” She heard Masami gasp she as dashed towards the Tsuchigumo. She swiped at it, the monster swiped back with it's claws, and they entered an exchange of blows again. As they went Retsu noticed that it wasn't attacking her with it's front leg any more. In fact it seemed to be getting shorter. Actually they were both getting shorter.</p><p>Retsu tried to retreat, but she couldn't lift her feet off of the ground. Sparing a glance down, Retsu saw that she was up to her ankles in mud, and so was the Tsuchigumo. Glancing back Retsu could see Masami on her knees with a talisman on the ground. It was some kind of spell that turned the ground in front of her into mud that grabbed hold of its victims.</p><p>Retsu laughed. ”Good job kid!” Retsu’s eyes turned gold as a field of murderous intent irradiated off of her. The inhuman monster flinched. It was scared. It knew it was going to die. ”Nine mountains!” She shouted, her voice more vicious than before. ”Seven seas!” She could already taste the monsters poisonous blood on her blade as it turned black. ”THERE IS NOTHING I CAN’T CUT!” She swung her sword and there was silence.</p><p>Now calm she slowly sheathed her blade. Only when the sword was fully in the scabbard did it take effect. The Tsuchigumo, the ground beneath it, and three of the trees behind it completely split in half. Black poisonous blood spraying everywhere.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>”You did it!” Masami cheered. ”That was amazing, how did you do that?” Masami ran up to her.</p><p>”Ehh, you know.” Retsu smiled. ”I’m just awesome like that.” She paused. ”Umm, Masami could you help me out.” She pointed down at her feet still stuck in the ground.</p><p>”Oh, sorry.” Masami rushed to pull her talisman off of the ground, making the ground return to normal.</p><p>”Does that mean you can clean the water?” Retsu asked as the two were walking back to Toshie.</p><p>”Yes, I should be able too if that creature really was the cause of it.” Masami beamed.</p><p>”I’m pretty sure it was. Never seen anything like it.” Then Retsu stopped and put her hand on her hilt. ”Where’s Toshie?”</p><p>”Huh? She's right...” Masami looked but she didn't see Toshie anywhere. What she did see was a man being thrown out from behind the trees and bushes, tied up with rope. He was short and fat with beady eyes. ”Who...?” Masami started.</p><p>”Are you?” Retsu finished.</p><p>”The person responsible for the Tsuchigumo’s actions.” Toshie said, emerging from the woods. ”Whenever that creature appeared it was preceded by the sound of a flute.” Toshie then held up the flute in question. ”This flute.” The man yelped.</p><p>”Really?” Retsu said as a cruel smile spread across her face as she walked forward and put a foot on the side of the man's head, her straw sandals crunching as she did so. Toshie took the opportunity to step in between Masami and Retsu. ”You saw what I did to your pet right?” Retsu asked.</p><p>”Yes!”</p><p>”Good. Know that what I did to that thing is how I show mercy. What I'm going to do to you will be so much worse.” That intense look in her eyes was back.</p><p>”Please no!” The man begged.</p><p>”Have you ever wished for death?” Retsu asked. ”If not, you will.” The man was crying now, and Masami could smell urine just like the bandit from yesterday. ”Unless you tell me what I want to know. I might be just grateful enough not to pull you apart like a doll.”</p><p>”Yes, anything!” The man begged.</p><p>Retsu upped the pressure that she put on the man's head. ”Where did you get the flute?”</p><p>”A man! A man came to me from out of nowhere and offered it to me! He said I can have my vengeance! If I poisoned Lavender Towns water first!”</p><p>”Vengeance for what?” Retsu begun to grind her foot into his head.</p><p>”The Daimyo of Hakuma! He wanted to take my daughter as one of his wives, so he had my home burned to ground so we’d be forced to sell her!”</p><p>Retsu pushed more. ”People aren’t merchandise!”</p><p>”Retsu please!” Masami shouted. ”He’s had enough.” That and Retsu was starting to scare Masami. It was one thing to kill an inhuman monster, but a defenseless man begging for his life...</p><p>Retsu’s eyes softened when she looked at her. Then she took her foot off the man's head. ”We’ll let Lavender Town decide what to do with you. You better thank the kid that I didn't take anything off of you.”</p><p>”Thank you! Thank you!” The man whimpered.</p><p>This whole time Toshie was standing defensively between Masami and Retsu. Retsu walked over to a tree and sat down under it, her face blank. ”If you're going to clean the water, you'd better get started.” Retsu told her.</p><p>Masami wiped her eyes and smiled. ”I’ll get started right away!”</p><p>With Toshie by her side, Masami sat before the spring with the purification talisman in her hand. ”This will take a while to do with such a large body of water, but I should be able to handle it.” She placed the talisman in the water before her and clapped her hands together.</p><p>A silver light came forth from the talisman as the spell began to work. ”Miss Hashimoto,” Toshie started.</p><p>”Please, you can just call me Masami.”</p><p>”You've only known Retsu for a short time, yes?” Masami noticed that Toshie didn't say ”Miss” before Retsu’s name.</p><p>”Since yesterday afternoon.”</p><p>”Where exactly did you meet her?” Toshie asked.</p><p>”The forests north of here. I think it was north. I was attacked on the road by bandits and I ran into the woods. They caught me.” Masami couldn't help but let sadness enter her voice. ”I was so scared, I thought I was going to die, or worse. But then Retsu appeared out of nowhere and saved me. I just wish she didn't have to kill them, but at least they can't hurt anyone else now. Like the Tsuchigumo. It was a monster, but even monsters deserve to exist.”</p><p>Toshie put a friendly hand on Masami’s shoulder. ”Yes, they do.”</p><p>”Listen Toshie, I know that Retsu can be scary sometimes, but I feel safe when I'm with her. She pretends otherwise, but she's good. You don't have to protect me from her.” Toshie looked surprised, then nodded.</p><p>”Okay, Miss Hashimoto.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>It took hours to purify the spring. Retsu had time to fully dry off as Masami talked with Toshie over by the water. The guy that was controlling the monster was a whimpering little ball of a man. It was pathetic. If Masami wasn't here, Retsu would have cut his head off for trying to kill her, but she didn't want to do that in front of the kid. Masami was a kid, and Retsu would do anything to keep her as one.</p><p>Eventually, Toshie walked over, carrying a collapsed Masami. ”What happened!” Retsu yelled with anger, prepared to draw her sword.</p><p>”She's just tired.” Toshie explained, and immediately Retsu calmed down. ”Purifying the water took a lot of her. She just needs sleep.”</p><p>”Fine.” Retsu stood, and went to pick up Masami’s knapsack, and when she did Retsu noticed that Masami had another bedroll tied to it. <em>Heh, did she get this for me?</em> Retsu smiled as she put the bag over her shoulder. ”Hey!” She called to the whimpering man. ”Time to get up.” She grabbed him by the ropes tied around him and hoisted him to his feet. ”Get going!”</p><p>”Yes, ma'am!” He yelled as he walked forward.</p><p>They walked in silence for a while before Toshie decided to break the peace. ”Retsu, Miss Hashimoto tells me she met you in the forests north of here.” Toshie looked at her with angry eyes.</p><p>”Yeah, what of it?” Retsu said trying to sound nonchalant. ”Who cares?”</p><p>”Miss Hashimoto would care!” She snapped. ”She's not stupid. She will find out what that forest is eventually. She should hear it from your mouth. I think we both know the only reason why samurai, and ronin, enter those woods and never come back.”</p><p>”Its none ya bizness! Ya dumb dirtskin!” This time it was Retsu’s turn to snap. She didn't even care that she used a racial slur to do so. Toshie didn't react to it. ”It's my business.” Retsu managed to reign in her accent.</p><p>”She thinks the world of you.” Toshie said looking down at Masami. ”Either she's stupid, or naive and I know she's not stupid. If she finds out from someone other than you, it'll break her heart.”</p><p>”Don't ask about my business.” Retsu said calmly. ”And I won't ask about yours, ninja.” Toshie’s eyes widened. ”Oh don't look so surprised. I know how to recognize a shinobi. Though I'm surprised that they made a Kondo a ninja.”</p><p>”I thought you weren't going to ask.”</p><p>”I wasn't asking.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Masami felt warm and comfortable. Too comfortable. Her eyes slowly opened and she saw a ceiling above her. She was inside a building. Sitting up she saw Retsu and Toshie sitting there eating soba noodles.</p><p>”Hey, kid!” Retsu said when she noticed her. ”You're awake. Eat up.” She held up a third bowl of noodles. Masami crawled over to them and sat, taking the bowl.</p><p>”What happened?”</p><p>”After you collapsed from exhaustion,” Toshie explained. ”We returned to Lavender Town, and handed over the man to the Goyo. He confessed his crime and they arrested him.”</p><p>”Yeah, he was scared for some reason!” Retsu laughed. ”They checked that the water was okay, and the inn owner was so happy he offered us a room for the night.” Retsu then tossed her a little purple block, though she fumbled a little, Masami managed to catch it. ”Got you some of that soap.”</p><p>”Thanks.” Masami was surprised.</p><p>”Retsu said that you were looking forward to a bath.” Toshie said. ”This inn has a bathroom.”</p><p>”Really?” Masami asked excitedly. ”It’s been too long since I could bathe properly.”</p><p>”Then eat, and we’ll go.” Retsu said.</p><p>”Didn't you bathe already, Retsu.” Masami laughed when Toshie said that.</p><p>”Getting dragged into a poisoned lake doesn't count!” Masami laughed more at that. She was happy that Retsu and Toshie weren't arguing or giving each other dirty looks, which is what she was expecting.</p><p>After eating the three headed to the women's bath. Toshie was the first one in as she was still sore from her arrest earlier. Masami didn't even see her disrobe she was so fast. Masami herself disrobed and wrapped herself with a towel and preceded to let down her hair. She tied up her hair in two little buns in order to keep it out of her eyes. She didn't understand how Retsu could stand walking around with so much hair without tying it back.</p><p>”Are you getting in the water or are you just going to keep playing with your hair.” Retsu said from behind her.</p><p>”I'm almost done.” Masami turned to look at her bodyguard and saw all of her. Masami quickly turned around, her face flushed. ”R-Retsu, you're not wearing a towel!”</p><p>”Yeah, and? It’s a bath.”</p><p>”Don't you have any decency?”</p><p>”What about me makes you think I have decency?” Retsu patted the top of Masami’s head. ”I'll get in the water first if it'll make you more comfortable.”</p><p>Masami listened as Retsu walked away and went into the bath. Before she turned away, Masami got a good look at Retsu’s body. She was covered in scars of all different shapes and sizes. <em>What happened to her?</em> One of the scars on her hip looked like it was from a screwdriver of all things. Most of them looked like they were from blades and claws, but a few were irregular making Masami unable to figure out what made them.</p><p>Masami bashfully walked to the pool and got in, and unlike Retsu she kept herself covered. Speaking of her bodyguard, Retsu was submerged up to her nose in the water with her eyes closed. Meanwhile, Toshie was washing her arms with one of the lavender soap bars. Masami could smell it from where she sat, and she loved it.</p><p>”Miss Toshie,” Masami asked. ”I can help you with your back if you want.” Masami noticed that Toshie had scars as well, though hers were of different make and quantity than Retsu’s were.</p><p>”No, that is okay Miss Hashimoto. I'm fine.” She said.</p><p>”It's not a problem. I used to do it for my sister before...” <em>Before she moved away.</em></p><p>Toshie looked at her. ”Thank you, Miss Hashimoto. You're too kind.” Masami took the soap and cleaned her new friends back.</p><p>”Retsu, I can clean your back too.” Masami said as she scrubbed.</p><p>Retsu came out of the water enough to say. ”No. I don't like smelling like flowers.” Masami noticed that her face was flush, which was weird as she hadn't been in the pool for very long. She leaned her head against the wall and looked up at the ceiling.</p><p>Masami felt that everything she learned about her bodyguard only led to more questions. In fact she didn't know all that much about Toshie either. ”At least you like smelling like a Lady, Miss Toshie.”</p><p>”Ah ain't no Lady!” Retsu snapped.</p><p>”Clearly.” Masami smiled. Toshie washed Masami’s back in return. A little while later they finished up. Retsu dried herself but still refused to cover up with a towel. She just put her kimono back on loosely and headed back to their room. Masami and Toshie spent a little more time getting dry and putting on their clothes properly.</p><p>Toshie surprised Masami when she asked. ”Do you recognize the accent that Retsu slips into sometimes?”</p><p>”Yes. It's from Genfu, the southern region. Right?”</p><p>”Yes.” Toshie nodded.</p><p>”Why do you ask?”</p><p>”I'm only trying to learn more about her. She is a strange one.” Toshie admitted. ”Miss Hashimoto, I'm afraid I have to leave now. I have to meet someone tonight before I can leave tomorrow.”</p><p>”Oh, okay.” Masami said. ”Be careful.” Toshie bowed and made her leave, and Masami continued back to their room.</p><p>Her bodyguard was there having gotten fully dressed on her way back to the room. ”Hey kid. Where's Toshie?”</p><p>”She said she had to meet with someone before she could leave town.” Masami told her.</p><p>”Yeah, I bet.” Masami couldn't tell what Retsu was thinking.</p><p>She sat in front of her bodyguard and asked. ”Toshie told me that thing you can do is called the Sanzen Sekai, which means Three Thousand Worlds. What is it? How can you cut something before it even realizes it's been cut? And to change the environment with a sword swing, it's amazing! I've never heard of sword technique being able to do that!”</p><p>Retsu’s face didn't betray her thoughts. ”Take it easy, kid.” Masami remembered that she told her not to expect to get any answers to her questions.</p><p>She wasn't expecting to get any answers, when Retsu said. ”Sanzen Sekai is a poem my Master taught me along with the technique.” She drew her sword and held it in her hands, showing Masami her reflection in the polished metal. Unlike herself, Retsu took very good care of her katana.</p><p>”Nine Mountains and Seven Seas make one World. I am a single world, floating in a sea of black. Lost, cold, and alone. But one day I will be apart of something greater. Something bigger than what I could ever be alone. A Thousand Worlds make up a Chiliad World. I am now apart of something greater. A Living organism with hundreds of moving parts. Hundreds of hearts connected by the threads of fate. Three Chiliad Worlds make up a Trichiliocosm. I have transcended mortal bounds. I am now a being of pure light with the power to fell mountains with a single swing. With the power of Three Thousand Worlds, there is nothing I cannot cut.” Masami sat back and watched in awe as the katana blade turned as black as its hilt and scabbard. With the shine of the metal it looked like the night sky.</p><p>”I haven't mastered it. But my Master taught me to put not only my strength but my very will into my blade. To become one with it. To conquer my blade instead of the other way around. I wish my first Sensei was as nice as my second.” That last sentence was filled with sadness.</p><p>Masami wasn't going to ask about her other sensei and the technique she learned from him. She was lucky to learn about the Sanzen Sekai at all. ”Anyway. With the Sanzen Sekai, you're not just cutting with a blade, you're cutting with your very being. And whoever has the most will usually ends up the winner.” The blade returned to it's normal silver color.</p><p>Then Masami went to her bag and pulled out her brush and a slip of paper. And she wrote the poem down. ”There.” She held it up to Retsu.</p><p>”Another contract?” Her bodyguard asked.</p><p>”No!” She pointed to the top line. ”Sanzen Sekai. This way I’ll never forget it.”</p><p>And Retsu smiled.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>On the edge of Lavender Town, Toshie met with her fellow shinobi. ”Everything is in this report. Bring it directly to the Emperor, and no one else.”</p><p>”Hai Sensei!” The ninja bowed and took the report before disappearing.</p><p>Toshie sighed. Things were going to get worse, and she now knew that the Daimyo were all potential targets and maybe even the Emperor himself. The Emperor's dream had come true, as it often had, and a Tsuchigumo had indeed appeared to poison Lavender Town. That meant that the ronin named Retsu had to be the Alligator that the Emperor predicted would slay it.</p><p>Retsu truly was an Alligator. Calmly lying in wait only to strike when her prey couldn't escape. Toshie shivered. The ronin scared Toshie down to her core, and it wasn't simply because of the Sanzen Sekai which was scary in it's own right. There was something else about Retsu that scared her. Something dark and primal, maybe even evil.</p><p>The way she sounded moments before she cut the Tsuchigumo down, and again when she interrogated the man. And now that she thought about it when Retsu rescued Toshie from the people of Lavender Town, she did something to make them all go quiet.</p><p>Even if Retsu wasn't the Alligator from the Emperor's dream, Toshie felt it her duty to keep an eye on this ronin, if only for Masami’s sake. Masami seemed able to reign the Alligator in. Toshie knew it in her bones that Retsu would have killed the man if Masami hadn't stopped her.</p><p>Toshie hoped that the ronin took her advice and would tell Masami about why she was in the northern woods. Toshie couldn't help but wonder the reason Retsu had gone to those woods in the first place. No one of healthy mind went there.</p><p>Retsu was a mystery, and Toshie couldn't help herself when it came to a mystery.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Toshie: https://www.deviantart.com/vashwhyssrs/art/Samurai-of-Hyuga-Toshie-the-Emperors-Servant-840890845</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Togake Port</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Now joined by Toshie, Masami and Retsu head to the port town of Tokage. Retsu meets a young samurai named Kohaku, as a group of assassins try to kill the Daimyo of Hakuma, the eastern region. Kohaku joins them on their way to Izuku, the capital of the eastern region. </p><p>And Masami discovers Retsu’s drinking problem.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Updated 5/17/20: Hopefully I caught all of the mistakes this time</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing Masami had learned from traveling with Toshie was that the Kondo woman was a great cook. It had been three days since the three women had left Lavender Town, and Toshie had been ”spoiling them”, as Retsu put it, with three meals a day. They made camp for the night near a lake, and Toshie went to work making curry and rice.</p><p>Masami made tea. In Lavender Town, she had picked some red and black tea for Retsu. Masami still found her bodyguards aversion to sweet foods and drinks strange, but she insisted that it made her teeth hurt. So Masami had out three cups, one with a bag of red tea, and two with green.</p><p>Retsu and Toshie remained cold towards each other but had shown no sides of hostility. At least out in the open. Masami just couldn't figure out what the problem between them was.</p><p>Retsu was lying on her back looking up at the darkening sky. Before they left Lavender Town, Masami had given her the bedroll she had bought for her bodyguard, and she was making good use of it. Toshie had her own travel supplies, including pots and plates for them to eat with. Retsu would still hunt for them sometimes, bringing in rabbits, deer, and one night she had brought home a boar. Retsu mentioned wanting to have fish, but was weary about fishing after the whole poisoned water thing. Masami was grateful for that at least, as fishing was the most boring thing on earth.</p><p>Toshie was still treating Masami as a noble, but at least she acted like Masami was a person as opposed to a fragile doll like most of her family. Retsu still bonked her on the head if Masami made her angry or annoyed, and sometimes Masami would do it on purpose. Her bodyguard didn't treat her like a noble, or a doll, she treated her like an equal. Or as much as an adult in charge of a child's safety could.</p><p>”Aah!” Retsu suddenly yelled, making both Masami and Toshie jump.</p><p>”What happened?” Masami asked, worried.</p><p>”Nothing happened.” Retsu said as she rose to her feet. ”I'll be right back.”</p><p>”Okay?” Masami said as Retsu walked into the trees. Maybe she had to use the latrine, which Masami insisted had to be at least fifty feet away from camp, but her bodyguard wasn't going in the right direction for that.</p><p>”Need any help, Toshie?” Masami asked to get her mind off of Retsu for the moment.</p><p>”No, Miss Hashimoto, it should be done any minute.” Said Toshie. ”Do you know where Retsu is going?”</p><p>”No.” Masami shook her head. ”Where did you learn to cook, Toshie?” Masami asked partially to change the subject.</p><p>”Mostly on my own. A big part of my job is to bodyguard and a big part of that includes proper nutrition.” Toshie spoke as she filled a plate with rice and curry and presented it to Masami.</p><p>It smelled great, and Masami hoped it wasn't too spicy. Her tongue was sensitive to spices, which reminded her of Retsu’s sensitivity to sweets. Masami took a spoonful, and it burned her tongue, but it was tolerable.</p><p>Masami laughed to cover any distress she might have shown. ”It’s great Toshie. Thank you so much.”</p><p>Toshie just smiled and joined her, and a few minutes later they were rejoined by Retsu. ”You're late for dinner.” Toshie said to the ronin. ”So you can clean up afterward.”</p><p>Retsu groaned loudly, which to Masami seemed forced. ”Fine, whatever.” She served herself and sat down next to them. ”It’s a little bland for a curry.”</p><p>Toshie didn't seem to mind the insult. ”I didn't want it to be too overpowering for Miss Hashimoto.” She said matter of factly.</p><p>Masami’s face flushed with embarrassment. ”How did you know I can't handle spices?”</p><p>”I didn't.” Toshie said, making Masami’s face go redder. ”A lot of children are sensitive to spicy foods.”</p><p>Masami puffed up her cheeks. ”I’m not a child!” Masami started to shovel her food into her mouth, making Retsu laugh.</p><p>”My apologies, Miss Hashimoto. It was not my intent to offend you.” Toshie bowed her head.</p><p>Masami swallowed and scrambled for her water jug, and chugged it to put out the fire in her mouth. Retsu laughing at her the whole time. Flushed from embarrassment again, Masami slapped her bodyguard on the back of her head, but it didn't do anything to stop her from laughing.</p><p>”And what about you?” Masami shouted. ”Where did you go that was so important?”</p><p>That got Retsu to stop laughing. Then she held her plate close to her face, suddenly quiet. Then she reached into her sleeve and presented Masami with an apple. Looking away from both of them, Retsu said. ”I thought we could share it, okay.”</p><p>This time Masami was the one who started laughing. ”I thought you couldn't handle sweet things?”</p><p>”Ah can handle apples!” She said defensively. Retsu took out her knife and cut the apple into three pieces. She gave one to Masami, then held the second to Toshie, who hesitated. ”Go on.” Toshie silently took the fruit piece, which made Masami smile.</p><p>Masami sat back down and took a bite of her apple third. It was in perfect season, both crunchy and sweet. It seemed animals weren't the only thing that Retsu knew how to hunt. As if reading her mind, Retsu said.</p><p>”We had an apple tree growing up.” Her voice was sad. It sounded to Masami that her bodyguard was homesick. ”I killed it.” Masami choked for a moment. ”We were sent to get an apple for Sensei, and I got greedy. There was a second one out on a further branch over the cliff. I reached for it, but I was too heavy, and the ground gave out and the tree fell into the ravine.” Masami looked as Retsu absent-mindedly started scratching one of the scars on the back of her right hand.</p><p>”There are no ravines in the southern region.” Toshie said. ”It's mostly ports and grasslands.”</p><p>”Ah didn say it was south. Did ah.” Retsu said letting her accent slip again. Toshie didn't respond and just bit into her apple piece.</p><p>”You have a good eye for apples.” Toshie said, in what was probably the first genuine compliment she had given Retsu.</p><p>”Of course. Sensei only expected the best.” Retsu said smugly, but Masami saw her scratching the same scar, and Toshie saw it as well. ”It was one of the only things I could beat Ju...” Retsu immediately covered her mouth. ”My fellow student in.” She finished. ”That and foot races. You had to be fast in the south.” She cleared her throat. ”Anyway, we better finish that curry.”</p><p>Retsu finished the curry, as she ate more than both Toshie and Masami combined. Which was why Toshie always made extra. When she was done it was her job to clean up the pots and utensils, which she did with the lake water. When that was done, Retsu stood at the lakeside, staring out at the water.</p><p>Masami walked up next to her and asked. ”Can I ask what your fellow student's name is?”</p><p>”You can.” Retsu said without looking at her.</p><p>”Will you tell me if I do?”</p><p>”Not a chance.”</p><p>Masami reached up and grabbed Retsu’s hand, the one that she was scratching before. It was rough, scarred, and calloused but also warm. ”Okay. Tell me when you want too.” She felt Retsu’s hand tighten around her own.</p><p>”You should get to bed.” Retsu said. ”We need to make it to Tokage port tomorrow.”</p><p>Masami nodded. Tokage was their next destination, and it was the eastern region's main port. They all had a reason for going through the port town. Toshie believed that someone there could help identify the Tsuchigumo controlling flute. Masami was told they had a book store. And, of course, Retsu didn't give a straight answer, but Masami was sure that she just wanted to go to a bar.</p><p>Masami sat on her bedroll, finished the last of her tea, and lied down.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>They had made good use of the morning. With Toshie around packing up camp was quick and efficient. Retsu had gathered berries for Masami to eat on the road, and they were off. The road to Tokage was straight forward from where they had camped, so they were making good time.</p><p>After a couple of hours Masami could smell salt in there air. Toshie confirmed it. ”We are almost there.” They walked over the next hill and from there they could see the port town of Tokage.</p><p>Retsu covered her forehead with her arm to block the light out of her eyes. ”What's with all of the ships?” The port of Tokage was loaded.</p><p>”It's a port town.” Masami said with fake smugness. ”Of course it's going to have ships. Ow!”</p><p>Retsu hit her with her other hand. ”There's more then there should be.”</p><p>”Under normal circumstances there wouldn't be so many ships.” Toshie said. ”It seems someone important has arrived.”</p><p>”Great.” Retsu complained. ”Let's try to keep our heads down this time.” She was looking at Masami.</p><p>”I doubt we'll run into any more monsters.” Masami said with a smile before picking up her pace.</p><p>”Kid!” Retsu called after her.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>”Retsu.” Toshie said. ”Since Miss Hashimoto, and I both seek the market place, I shall escort her while you do what you've come to Tokage for.”</p><p>Retsu paused looking from Toshie to Masami then back to Toshie. ”Fine. Just don't do anything I wouldn't do. Also don't do anything I would do. Figure out whatever that is.”</p><p>The kid smiled at her. ”I’m just going to the bookstore.”</p><p>”Just be careful.” Retsu said as Toshie led Masami away. ”Dumb kid.” <em>Is this what being a parent is like?</em> She thought.</p><p>”<em>Like you could ever be a parent.”</em></p><p>
  <em>”Who'd raise children with you?”</em>
</p><p>Retsu shook her head at the voices and started walking. As she neared the port she found the people crowding around. For a moment she expected another woman to be tied to a post. Instead, she found a procession. ”Oh great.” It was a parade of fully armored samurai, escorting a horse-drawn carriage. Retsu hated samurai.</p><p>”Make way for the Daimyo of Hakuma!” She heard someone yell. It looked like the Daimyo was coming back from a trip. Green was the color of Hakuma, but the samurai in the escort wore orange. The Daimyo of Hakuma must have been coming back from Kibi, the western region.</p><p>A single samurai on a horse started to pass by. He was little more than a boy who couldn't be too far from Masami’s age. His face was lightly freckled and had blue eyes, which was all she could see with his helmet on. The samurai could be considered handsome, if you were into men.</p><p>The young samurai looked around at the crowd, doing his job as a lookout, before his eyes locked onto Retsu’s. He pulled on his horse's reins, stopping it. ”You!”</p><p>Retsu looked around innocently. ”I haven't done anything.”</p><p>”Where did you get that sword, thief?” The samurai accused.</p><p>”It’s mine!” She said defensively.</p><p>”A ronin then? That makes you even worse than a thief!” The samurai drew his sword and pointed it at her. People scrambled to get out of the way.</p><p>Retsu didn't so much as flinch. ”Go back to marching before you get hurt, kid.”</p><p>”Why you...” Was all the samurai got out before an arrow hit him in the head. Luckily it bounced off of his helmet and knocked him off of his horse.</p><p>The samurai's horse and the crowd panicked, as another samurai yelled. ”Archer!”</p><p>Arrows started coming down on the Daimyo’s carriage and his samurai escort. Retsu was about to take her leave. An assassination attempt on the Daimyo of Hakuma wasn't her problem. But a thought stopped her. The young samurai on the ground was out of it and vulnerable, and for a single moment he turned into Masami.</p><p>”Damn it!” Retsu ran out and grabbed the samurai by his arm and hoisted him up onto her shoulder. ”Stupid samurai.” The heavy iron armor that the samurai wore wasn't helping in this situation, though it did save the kids life. Retsu dragged him out of the street and into an ally between buildings. She set him down against the wall, figuring they would be safe there.</p><p>She was wrong. Someone dropped down from the roofs behind her. Thinking she hadn't noticed as they crept up behind her. It could only be a ninja. For a moment she expected it to be Toshie, but these footsteps, though quiet, were heavier than hers.</p><p>Retsu snapped around, her eyes golden, projecting her murderous intent. The ninja, a man, dropped his knife and fell to the ground, backing away from her like prey before a predator. She quickly stomped down on his ankle, snapping it like a twig.</p><p>He screamed. ”I don't care about the Daimyo, but this kid is off limits!” She commanded.</p><p>”Daimyo Yosaku!” The samurai suddenly yelled. He was awake. ”Where?” He looked around.</p><p>”Take it easy. An arrow just bounced off your skull.” Retsu told him.</p><p>”You?” He looked at her with venom. ”What happened to the Daimyo?”</p><p>”How should I know? I dragged you out of the line of fire. Whatever’s going on is still going on.” The samurai saw the ninja behind her, clutching his leg. Putting two and two together, the samurai scrambled to get back on his feet.</p><p>”Why have you attacked the Daimyo?” He asked in outrage.</p><p>”The Daimyo must die.” Was all the ninja said.</p><p>The samurai broke into a run, heading back out into the streets.</p><p><em>It's not my problem. It's not my problem. It's not my problem!</em> Retsu repeated to herself. ”Damn it! It's my problem!” She ran after the samurai.</p><p>”<em>What are you? Some kid saving hero now?”</em></p><p>
  <em>”They're just going to die anyway.”</em>
</p><p>”<em>You always fail those you try to help!”</em></p><p>Retsu ignored the voices as she caught up to the samurai. She was faster than him, especially without armor on.</p><p>”What are you doing?” He asked her.</p><p>”Making sure you don't get killed!”</p><p>”I don't need your help!” He snapped.</p><p>”You're welcome.” Arrows were still raining down at the samurai. The carriage was gone, the driver must have hightailed it.</p><p>”Here, Tatsuya!” He whistled and his horse returned to him. He pulled himself up, and Retsu hopped on the horse behind him. ”Get off!”</p><p>”I’d love too, but there's no time!”</p><p>The kid must have agreed as he rode off, and it didn't look like he caught her joke. They rode down the street, arrows whizzing past them as they went. <em>Where are they coming from?</em> She thought as she scanned the rooftops. She couldn't see where any of the arrows were coming from. They must have been arching them over the buildings to hide their positions.</p><p>”There!” The samurai said. They were gaining on the carriage, but they weren't the only ones on horseback chasing the carriage. Two ninja we're riding just behind the carriage. The samurai that was driving, was just barely keeping ahead of them. ”We're not going to make it!”</p><p>”Damn it, I can't believe I'm sticking my neck out for a dumb Daimyo!” Retsu grabbed the samurai by his shoulders. ”Go as fast as you can, and when I tell you too, stop!”</p><p>”What! Why?”</p><p>”You want to save your boss or not?” Retsu used his shoulders and pushed herself to her feet on the back of the horse.</p><p>”Can't believe I'm trusting a ronin.” He said.</p><p>”I don't like it either.” She could do this, all she had to do was not look down. There wasn't a lot Retsu was afraid of, but heights were one of them. ”Stop now!”</p><p>The samurai pulled hard on the reins, the horse turning on a dime as it was forced to stop, and Retsu was launched forward off of its back by the momentum. She flew through the air towards the carriage. She hit the back of it hard but managed to hang on to it. Retsu turned around to see the two ninja fall off of their horses in pieces as the samurai continued chasing after them, a lot of shock on his face.</p><p>In the brief time she had passed by the ninja, she had cut them down with the Sanzen Sekai. She turned around and crawled to the front to speak to the driver. ”Hey!” He jumped. ”I took care of your tail. You can slow down.”</p><p>The samurai driver looked behind him and only saw the younger samurai chasing after them. Determining that she was telling the truth he slowed the horses down. The young samurai was able to catch up to them.</p><p>Retsu stood up and was looking around for any approaching threats. ”Sensei Jo!” The young samurai addressed the driver. ”Is the Daimyo okay?”</p><p>”Yes, Kohaku.” He said to his younger comrade. ”I managed to get them both out of there, but I fear for our men. Where did you find this woman?”</p><p>Kohaku looked embarrassed. ”This <em>ronin</em>,” He put extra emphasis on ronin. ”Saved me from the assassins. And apparently, the Daimyo and his guest as well.”</p><p>”Just be happy we happened to be going the same way.” Retsu said dismissively.</p><p>The older samurai, Jo, laughed a hearty laugh. ”I like this one!”</p><p>”I'm not seeing anything.” Retsu said looking around the town. ”But I guess that's the problem with ninja.”</p><p>”We won't stop until we've left Tokage.” The older samurai said.</p><p>”Hey, I can't leave Tokage!” Retsu said. Masami and Toshie had no idea where she was.</p><p>”We won't be going far.” Kohaku said. ”Just until the town is safe to enter again.”</p><p>”The assassins failed, and soon the whole town will be on high alert.” Jo told her. ”They won't make another attempt so soon.”</p><p>Retsu didn't like it, but she went with them. She only hoped that Toshie could keep Masami safe. They made it to the edge of town without incident. Jo pulled over onto the side of the road, and he and Retsu climbed down from the carriage.</p><p>As the older samurai spoke to the Daimyo, the younger one dismounted his horse and spoke to her.</p><p>”You cut down two men on horseback without drawing your blade.” It sounded like an accusation. ”How is that possible?”</p><p>Retsu put her hands on the back of her head. ”Of course I drew my sword. You have to get your eyes checked.”</p><p>”You didn’t even touch it!” Kohaku yelled. ”What kind of ronin are you?”</p><p>”One that's better than any samurai.” She smiled, which only made the kid madder.</p><p>”The last ronin I met could barely hold a sword, and you're telling me you drew your katana so quickly that I couldn't even see it? That's outrageous! It's insulting!”</p><p>Retsu shrugged. ”Does it matter? You trusted me to get the job done, and I did.”</p><p>”Yes but...” Kohaku cut himself off. He turned and bowed. Approaching them was a man in green silk with a mustache and a ring on each finger. It had to be the Daimyo of Hakuma as green was Hakuma’s color. Behind him was a tall, younger women with light black hair, in a pink kimono. Retsu was enjoying the looks of what she assumed to be the Daimyo’s guest when the Daimyo addressed her.</p><p>”Jo tells me you were the one who protected my carriage.”</p><p>”Yup.” Was all she said, eyes still on the woman.</p><p>”Hmph, so much for the help.” He looked down at Kohaku with the kind of disgust that only the rich produced. Kohaku was bowing so low that the weight of his armor threatened to make him fall over. Retsu already didn't like this guy.</p><p>”You simply must join me as my guest at my mansion.” The Daimyo said in a way that made it seem like she didn't have a choice.</p><p>”Thanks, but I really must get back to my ward.”</p><p>”Please Miss samurai.” The woman practically begged. There was something in her eyes that looked familiar, but Retsu just couldn't place it.</p><p>”It’s not a problem.” The Daimyo said. ”Izuku is five days from here anyway. Collect your companion and this one will escort you there.” He indicated Kohaku.</p><p>”Of course my Daimyo!” Kohaku said, still halfway to the ground. ”I will see that your guest makes it to Izuku if it costs me my life!” Retsu rolled her eyes.</p><p>”Yes yes.” The Daimyo dismissed him. ”I will be looking forward to your visit.” He said to her.</p><p>All Retsu did was smile uncomfortably. ”Can't wait.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>”Assassins!”</p><p>When Masami and Toshie were done with their shopping they had went looking for Retsu. That was when people rushed by screaming about assassins, and samurai flooded the streets searching for them.</p><p>Masami had to lie when one samurai accused Toshie of being one of the criminals. Masami told him that the Kondo woman was her personal servant, and thankfully the samurai had believed her. Toshie was now forced to carry her bag as well as her own in order to appear as a servant as opposed to a traveling companion. At least this way she would keep her head.</p><p>”Where could Retsu be?” Masami was worried sick after they looked for her bodyguard at the bar she was supposed to be going to and came up empty.</p><p>”If I had to guess, Miss Hashimoto.” Toshie said. ”In the middle of the chaos.”</p><p>They were waiting outside of the bar hoping that Retsu would end up here. Coming down the road was a samurai on horseback. Masami looked up to admire the animal and when she did she found her bodyguard sitting behind the samurai.</p><p>”Retsu!” Masami smiled, happy to see her. Retsu jumped off of the horse, and Masami punched her in the stomach.</p><p>”Oof!” She doubled over.</p><p>”Where were you?” Masami yelled with tears in her eyes. ”I was so worried!”</p><p>”Good to see you too kid.” She smiled at her, not caring that she had just been punched. Masami hugged her, squeezing her waist tightly.</p><p>”You idiot.” She said. ”You’re supposed to be the one keeping me out of trouble, not the other way around.”</p><p>”It does seem like we can't take our eyes off of you.” Toshie teased.</p><p>”Thank you, Toshie.” Retsu said. ”For taking care of her.”</p><p>”We seemed to have missed all of the action.” Toshie looked at the samurai that was dismounting from his horse. He couldn't have been that much older than Masami herself.</p><p>”Ehh, just some ninja trying to kill the Daimyo.” Retsu dismissed. ”Nothing important.”</p><p>”Ninja?” Toshie asked, alarmed. ”What color were they wearing?”</p><p>Retsu shrugged. ”I didn't notice.”</p><p>”Black with purple masks.” The samurai said, refusing to look any of them in the eye.</p><p>Toshie nodded knowingly.</p><p>Masami pulled herself from Retsu, faced the samurai, and bowed. ”My name is Masami Hashimoto. It is a pleasure to meet you. And thank you for bringing my dumb bodyguard back to me.”</p><p>That was first time the samurai looked at any of them. ”Hashimoto?” He asked, more to himself. Then he bowed to her. ”My apologies Miss Hashimoto. I am Kohaku Nanbu. And this is Tatsuya.” He petted his horse, who snorted.</p><p>”Nice to meet you too, Tatsuya.” Masami smiled.</p><p>”Wait.” Kohaku said. ”You said you had a ward?” He asked Retsu. ”But she says you're her bodyguard. Which is it?”</p><p>”Same thing!” Retsu snapped, making Masami smile.</p><p>”Um, Kohaku.” Masami said. ”Thank you for bringing Retsu back, but can I ask why <em>you</em> brought her back?”</p><p>”This ronin saved the Daimyo’s life.” Kohaku said begrudgingly. ”And he has invited her and her companions to his mansion, in about five days time. I am to escort you.”</p><p>Masami looked at Retsu in surprise, who was looking upward trying to play it off. Masami smiled at her. It made her happy that she was right about Retsu being a good person.</p><p>”Ehh, I didn't do it for the Daimyo, or his thanks. But if he's offering me free food I might as well take it.” Kohaku glared at her, but Masami knew that Retsu always downplayed her heroics. Then her bodyguard's eyes widened as her face lit up. It seemed that she had just noticed what building they were standing in front of. ”Finally!” She rushed past Masami and Toshie, practically running into the bar.</p><p>Masami laughed.</p><p>”Pfft, figures.” Kohaku said to himself. ”Miss Hashimoto, might I ask how that <em>woman</em> became your bodyguard?”</p><p>Masami said with a smile. ”She saved my life. She saved Toshie too when everyone in Lavender Town thought she had been poisoning their water.”</p><p>That was the first time Kohaku acknowledged Toshie. He looked at her with a sour expression before shrugging. Masami knew most Hyugans mistrusted most Kondo, she just hoped the samurai would come around.</p><p>That was when Retsu came running out of the bar and continued running down the road. ”Come on guys! We’d better get back on the road!” She yelled back at them.</p><p>”Why is she running?” Kohaku asked just as a man ran out behind her.</p><p>”Help! Thief!”</p><p>Masami and Kohaku slapped themselves.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>”I'll pay you back.” Retsu said to Kohaku.</p><p>”I don't want to be in your debt, and I don't want you in mine!” The samurai yelled back at her.</p><p>Masami was on the back of Kohaku’s horse, Tatsuya, as they rode down the road out of Tokage. Toshie was walking behind Retsu who walked to the horses right with a odd spring in her step. Kohaku had paid the bar owner for the saké that Retsu had stolen. Her bodyguard had refused to say why she had stolen it.</p><p>”Good, cause I don't have any money!” Retsu said, her face already flush from drinking. ”But I guess that's your problem.” She looked at Masami.</p><p>”I would have given you some!” Masami said. ”You should have said something. Ow!”</p><p>Retsu had reached up and pinched Masami’s cheek. ”You're so cute when you're mad.” She laughed. Masami slapped her hand away. ”Isn't she Toshie?” Masami glared at Toshie who was smart enough not to say anything.</p><p>Masami had seen her father drink with his friends. They poured the funny smelling liquid into tiny cups and only took a sip at a time. Retsu, on the other hand, would take large gulps from the bottle like it was water.</p><p>”Kohaku, Masami takes like an hour to fix her hair in the morning. It's crazy. What takes you so long?”</p><p>”How long is she going to be like this?” Masami complained.</p><p>”Likely until she falls asleep.” Toshie answered.</p><p>”I'm not drunk! You're drunk!” Retsu yelled. ”I'm just getting started!” She poured her bottle upside down above her head. It was empty. ”Aaah!” She yelled and threw the bottle as hard she could into the forest. ”Cheapskates! Kohaku buy me another one!”</p><p>”We are out of town.” Kohaku said through his teeth. ”And I wouldn't anyway.”</p><p>Retsu stuck out her tongue at him. ”Pull the stick out of your ass. You're too young to be this grumpy.” Kohaku just groaned and made Tatsuya speed up a little.</p><p>Masami watched as Toshie handed Retsu a piece of the bread she had bought in town. ”Please, eat this.”</p><p>Retsu looked at it, and started sobbing. ”You're so nice, Toshie!” She grabbed her in a hug. ”Life is too cruel for you!”</p><p>Toshie patted her head gently. ”Eat your bread.” Retsu did just that. It was a little disturbing to watch Retsu’s mood shift so drastically. Hopefully, the bread helped to sober her out a little.</p><p>Retsu moaned. ”Masami, you've got to start drinking. It makes everything taste so wonderful.”</p><p>”No thank you.”</p><p>”Eh, you're all lightweights. Next time we're picking up someone who can appreciate a good bottle of saké.” Then Retsu tripped but caught herself. ”I'm okay!”</p><p>They had stopped to make camp as it was getting dark, and as soon a Toshie picked out a good spot, Retsu dropped to the ground asleep. Masami hadn't seen her so peaceful.</p><p>Toshie made dinner for her and Masami. Kohaku kept his distance, providing for himself. Masami had invited him to eat with them, but he respectfully declined. Masami hoped he would join them once they all got used to each other.</p><p>”Ah, my head!” Retsu had complained the next morning. ”What happened?”</p><p>”You drank yourself silly, that’s what happened!” Masami told her.</p><p>”Oh, is that all.” Suddenly it was like nothing was wrong.</p><p>The next four days were spent on the road to Izuku. Kohaku mostly kept to himself, especially when they made camp for the night, but Masami noticed that he would get a little closer each night. She took that as a good sign.</p><p>On the third night Retsu had asked Kohaku. ”Don't you ever take the armor off?”</p><p>”This armor is a representation of who I am.” He pounded his chest, making the iron clang. ”I wouldn't expect a filthy Ronin like you to understand. Whoa!”</p><p>Retsu responded by pushing the samurai over onto his back. ”You're right.” She had said bending over him. ”I don't understand why anyone would want to dress like a turtle.” Masami expected Kohaku to be angry, but he just looked embarrassed and the reason being the ronin’s open kimono. ”Hey, kid, there's only room enough for one pervert in this group and it's me.” Kohaku just turned away, and when he got back to his feet he faced away.</p><p>Masami had punched Retsu and demanded that she apologized. Which she begrudgingly did. Kohaku had only said. ”Its okay, Miss Hashimoto. I should try to stop insulting your bodyguard.” Masami was sure she had heard the samurai sniffle.</p><p>The fourth day had gone by without incident, and with Izuku and the Daimyo’s mansion being only another hour away, they took an early night.</p><p>Masami joined Retsu at the stream they had stopped by. She had been antsy today. And Masami guessed that she would be uncomfortable around a Daimyo and his luxuries. They were walking into Masami’s world now.</p><p>Retsu splashed water in her face. ”You sleeping okay kid?” She asked suddenly.</p><p>”Huh?” Masami asked confused. ”Yeah. Why?” Retsu turned to her with a smile and patted her head.</p><p>”Just checking.” She looked back over her shoulder. ”They seem to be getting along.” Retsu was referring to Toshie and Kohaku who were talking back at the camp.</p><p>”Yeah. You should try it.” Masami laughed.</p><p>”How do you do that?” Retsu asked her with a blank expression.</p><p>”Do what?”</p><p>”See the best in people.”</p><p>Masami didn't know how to answer that. It's not something she had ever really thought about. ”I don't know. I guess I just don't like to judge.”</p><p>”Don't ever change.” Retsu said before standing up. ”Now get back to camp, tell Toshie we're having fish.” She was looking down at the stream where several river fish swam by.</p><p>Masami nodded and headed back to where they had set up, her talk with Retsu playing back in her head. She was starting to feel that Retsu wasn't talking about Toshie or Kohaku.</p><p>”Miss Hashimoto?” She heard Toshie’s voice.</p><p>”Huh?” She failed to realize that she had finished walking back.</p><p>”Is something wrong?” Toshie asked.</p><p>Masami shook her head. ”No. Retsu said she was catching us fish.”</p><p>Toshie nodded. ”Then is suppose I should get started on a fire pit.”</p><p>”I'll take care of it.” Kohaku said.</p><p>Masami smiled. ”Will you be joining us tonight, Kohaku?”</p><p>”Maybe.” He said as he started to gather stones.</p><p>Kohaku finished making the pit, and Masami fit it with her fire talisman. Toshie had gathered the appropriately sized sticks to roast fish over the fire. Retsu returned later carrying a good amount of river fish, most of which was for her as she still ate more than all of them.</p><p>Masami gasped. ”You're bleeding!” Retsu’s forehead was bleeding, red streaks were flowing down her face.</p><p>She looked up confused. ”Am I?” She shrugged, placing her bounty down in front of the fire pit, and sat down.</p><p>”Yes!” Masami yelled.</p><p>She looked away, embarrassed. ”I tripped and hit a tree, okay. It's embarrassing.”</p><p>Masami slapped her. ”Don't scare me like that!”</p><p>Retsu wiped her face with her sleeve. ”Do you want to learn how prepare fish, or are you just going to hit me again.” She smiled, and Masami cringed at the idea of gutting fish. ”Right. You don't like to see <em>how</em> your food gets made.” She took out her knife. ”Just leave it to the adults.”</p><p>Kohaku looked at the knife in Retsu’s hand. He looked confused and asked. ”Is that a... Ow!” But was cut off when Toshie slapped him on the back of the head.</p><p>”Toshie!” Masami said in surprise as she, Retsu, and Kohaku turned to her.</p><p>”My apologies, Mr. Nanbu.” Toshie bowed. ”But there was a bug.”</p><p>Kohaku rubbed the spot he was slapped. ”Uh, no problem.”</p><p>Retsu broke out laughing, and then Masami did too. Retsu and Toshie went to work, gutting and descaled the fish before handing them to Kohaku who pierced them on the sticks and placed them over the fire. Seeing them work together made Masami happy. Even if it was only over dinner.</p><p>As they ate, Masami found herself telling Kohaku about their adventure so far. How Retsu had saved her from the bandits, and then later Toshie in Lavender Town. Now she was telling him all about the Tsuchigumo.</p><p>”So I used a mud talisman to keep it from moving out of the way, and Retsu,” Masami swung her arm with an invisible sword. ”Cut it in half with one swing! She even split the ground!”</p><p>”That's...some imagination...” Kohaku said. He didn't believe her!</p><p>”But that's what happened!” She looked at Toshie for support. ”Tell him Toshie!”</p><p>”I'm afraid I don't remember it happening that way, Miss Hashimoto.”</p><p>”Yeah, kid. You got to lay off the sugar.” Retsu added. Then the two women started laughing, and Masami’s cheeks puffed up. ”That reminds me, Toshie. Did you find out anything about that flute?”</p><p>Toshie shook her head. ”I'm afraid my source wasn't as reliable as I had hoped. He couldn't even tell me what kind of wood it was made of.”</p><p>”A flute?” Kohaku asked. ”May I see it?” Toshie shrugged and pulled out the flute and handed it to the samurai. He stared at it. ”I can't tell you what kind of wood it is, but it's definitely foreign. My Shogun has a taste for foreign goods and I've seen this same wood used in chairs.”</p><p>Masami saw Retsu’s eyes move from the flute towards the fire, deep in thought. Then she stood. ”Ah well, we're not going to find out tonight.” She walked over to where Masami had set up her bedroll and sat there.</p><p>Masami turned to Kohaku. ”It's true you know.”</p><p>”What is?” He asked after giving the flute back to Toshie. Masami held out the poem she had written down. He took it and read the title. ”Sanzen Sekai?”</p><p>”She told it to you?” Toshie asked.</p><p>”Yeah, and I made sure to write it down.” Masami smiled.</p><p>”I don't understand.” Kohaku said.</p><p>”Toshie said most people haven't heard of it. Right, Toshie?” Toshie nodded. ”Retsu can be difficult, I know, but she's a hero! When I watched her fight the Tsuchigumo, it was just like the heroes I've read about in my books. She didn't have to save me, or Toshie, or Lavender Town, or the Daimyo...”</p><p>”But she did.” Kohaku said sadly, and Masami nodded. ”Miss Hashimoto, please don't tell her I said this but...” He paused. ”I'm envious. She is just so...free. She knows who she is. All I've ever wanted was to be a samurai, I work harder than anyone for it but it's never enough.”</p><p>”But, aren't you a samurai?” Masami asked looking at his armor.</p><p>”No. I'm only a squire. This sword is just for show.” He patted his katana. ”I've never even used it. My Sensei says I'm better at delivering messages than combat.”</p><p>”Well,” Masami smiled. ”Ask Retsu for help.”</p><p>”What?” Kohaku flushed in embarrassment. ”I couldn't.”</p><p>”She'll help if you if you ask her. I know she will. Imagine what your Sensei would say if you cut a tree in half with the Sanzen Sekai. He'd make you a full-fledged samurai for sure!”</p><p>Kohaku looked away, but said. ”I'll think about it.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Toshie was the last one awake. Retsu had fallen asleep first, then Masami joined her. Kohaku was up for a while, likely thinking about what Masami told him. Toshie waited on purpose, and when they were all asleep, she rose to her feet and walked towards the stream nearby.</p><p>Carrying a torch, which was just a big stick that she set on fire with Masami’s spell, Toshie walked to the spot that Retsu and Masami had gone before. Looking around with the fire light, Toshie spotted what she had come to look for. Blood.</p><p>Retsu had indeed hit her head on a tree, but Toshie could see that the bloodstain was much too high for someone of Retsu’s height to have tripped and accidentally hit. Masami and Kohaku were naive enough to believe that, but Toshie wasn't. Retsu had hit herself on purpose, but the question was: Why?</p><p>The ronin had a drinking problem, and now she was hurting herself. Toshie was starting to think that Retsu was holding back on something. Something that she needed saké to try and forget about for a while, and when she didn't have any available...</p><p>Toshie looked at the bloodstain and remembered the place Masami said she had met Retsu. Toshie was trying to be subtle, but getting Retsu to open up was difficult even for Masami. It was going to come out eventually. Not if but when.</p><p>Toshie only hoped that she could soften the blow. If the Emperor was right, and Retsu was the warrior from his dreams, than Masami had to be involved as well. Maybe even herself and Kohaku as well. All she knew for sure was that Retsu would be needed soon.</p><p>The Tsuchigumo wouldn't be that last dark creature they would face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kohaku: https://www.deviantart.com/vashwhyssrs/art/Samurai-of-Hyuga-Kohaku-Full-Armor-840759417</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Izuku</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Joined by Kohaku, Masami, Retsu, and Toshie arrive at the Daimyo’s Mansion in Izuku. They enjoy a much-needed break and unwind. Retsu gets a hair cut and drinks herself silly at the governor's expense. Masami reunites with her sister, and Kohaku truly becomes part of the group when he Reveals his secret to the drunken ronin.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Updated 5/19/20, hopefully I got all of the mistakes this time.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Somewhere outside Izuku.</p><p>”The Daimyo of Hakuma must die.”</p><p>Haru had heard that over and over again, but repetition made it no less true. The ninja of the Purple Lotus had failed to kill the Daimyo in Tokage. Several of their members were killed or captured, but they were no less determined.</p><p>Since conventional means had failed, the Purple Lotus was preparing more drastic measures. Contacting that clan for magical help was one thing, but the person that came to deliver it was much more terrifying than a drum that could summon thunderstorms. Haru believed they didn't need this woman, if you could call her that, the drum would be enough.</p><p>”Should we fail once more,” Haru’s superior, Shu, spoke to the ronin in front of them. ”We ask that you take our place, and finish the job.”</p><p>The woman in front of them, with the wild brown hair, said nothing and just took a puff from her tobacco pipe. Haru wasn't too confident in this ronin's ability, her sword was practically falling apart. But there was something about her that terrified him on a primal, instinctual level.</p><p>”And you're sure you saw a woman with black hair and an equally black katana?” She said, absent of any emotion.</p><p>That was why Haru was there. He had went into kill one of the Daimyo’s samurai only to be stopped by a woman with only a glance. That same woman snapped his ankle as though it were a chopstick.</p><p>”Y-yes.” Haru stuttered. The woman before him gave off that same aura of murderous intent that the woman in Tokage had.</p><p>”Our men witnessed that same ronin leaving Tokage with one of the Daimyo’s samurai.” Shu reported. ”We are sure they are headed for Izuku. The Daimyo has likely hired her for extra protection.”</p><p>”Then you've already failed.” The woman said, bored. ”I'll wait for you all to die, kill your Daimyo, and take what's mine!” She smiled, her mouth toothy and wolf-like. Haru was left petrified. Suddenly the woman was on top of him. He hadn't even seen her move. She pushed him over and grabbed him by his injured foot, and smelled his ankle as he cried out in pain.</p><p>The ronin licked her lips. ”Finally. I've found you!” Then she twisted, breaking Haru’s shin bones in two. His screams filled the room. ”You tried to kill her, didn't you?” She yelled.</p><p>”No, no!” He begged and looked around the room for help, but no one would meet his eye. ”S-she was protecting some samurai kid! I swear I didn't touch her!” He cried.</p><p>She stared at him coldly. ”Like a pathetic ninja like you could touch my Retsu.”</p><p>The ronin drew her sword.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Retsu sneezed as they approached Izuku.</p><p>”Someone must be thinking of you!” Masami laughed from the back of Kohaku's horse.</p><p>”Or there’s a cat nearby.” Retsu wiped her nose on her sleeve. ”That's more likely.”</p><p>Izuku, also known as the Green Village, was a large town built on roving hills. Masami had heard stories, but it was even more beautiful than she had imagined. Emerald green grass everywhere the eye could see, dark green buildings, and people in green kimono’s filled out the space. The sun shining over the green hills.</p><p>”Its beautiful.” Masami said in awe. She smiled at Retsu.</p><p>”What?” She asked.</p><p>”Thanks for bringing me here.” Masami thanked.</p><p>Retsu looked ahead. ”Thank Kohaku.”</p><p>”Ah, you're right. Thank you Kohaku.” Unable to bow, she dipped her head.</p><p>”Really, Miss Hashimoto.” Kohaku said bashfully. ”I'm just doing my job.”</p><p>They were an odd group as the citizens of Izuku mostly wore different shades of green. The further they went in, they noticed samurai patrolling the streets. Their armor was a different color than Kohaku’s, the green of Hakuma as opposed to the orange of Kibi.</p><p>Retsu was looking uncomfortable around so many samurai. ”Hey, a bar!” Retsu pointed out.</p><p>”Retsu, no!” Toshie said like she was commanding a dog.</p><p>”Oh, come on. Just one cup to settle my nerves. I'll pay for it this time.” She wasn't asking, and was already headed inside. Masami jumped off of Tatsuya, and followed her. Someone had to be the adult.</p><p>”Fine, but I'm coming with you to make you keep that promise.” Masami puffed her cheeks.</p><p>”Look at you taking initiative.” Retsu patted her head.</p><p>”That the biggest word you know?” Retsu’s pat turned into a bonk. ”Ow.” Masami followed Retsu into the tavern and to the bar. At the counter was the one man in Izuku who wasn't only wearing green. Instead, he wore a green vest over a karate gi.</p><p>Retsu looked at the bottle in front of the man. ”They serve anything good here?” She sniffed over the bottle.</p><p>”You bet!” He said in a friendly voice. ”They just got a shipment from Sakura Springs!”</p><p>”Sakura Springs!” Retsu had a twinkle in her eyes. ”Their saké is the best!”</p><p>”Finally!” The man said as he downed the cup in his hand. ”Someone who appreciates life’s true pleasures! Hey, Ocho!” He called for the bartender. ”My new friend here is thirsty! Let's get two!”</p><p>”Oh uh...” Retsu checked her sleeves, forgetting she didn't have money. ”Masami.” She begged.</p><p>Masami sighed and reached for her wallet, but the man said. ”Nonsense, this one's on me!”</p><p>”Really?” Retsu smiled. ”I think I just found my new favorite person!” She laughed, Masami puffed, and the bartender placed two bottles of saké in front of them. They poured two cups, clinked them together and drank.</p><p>When Retsu put the cup down she was smiling. <em>What was it about alcohol that made her look so happy?</em> Masami thought.</p><p>”What brings you to town friend?” The cheery man asked. ”You two aren't wearing green so I bet you just got here.”</p><p>”We are invited guests of the Daimyo.” Masami said as politely as she could given the circumstances. ”And now that you've had your drink we need to get going.”</p><p>”Aww, Masami, but it tastes so good!” Her bodyguard complained.</p><p>”I'm sure the Daimyo has saké. You can drink yourself silly tonight.” Masami was trying to push her out of the tavern.</p><p>”But this place has better company!” Retsu grabbed her saké bottle off the counter. ”Thanks for the drink.” She thanked the man, showing more politeness than Masami had ever seen.</p><p>He raised his cup. ”Maybe we'll meet on your way back!” And he drank.</p><p>”See, Masami.” Retsu said when they exited the building. ”That guy was worth fifteen Daimyos.”</p><p>Masami punched her. ”Regardless about how you feel, we have a prior commitment. We can find your new friend on our way out of town.”</p><p>”You've met someone?” Toshie asked.</p><p>”Just a friendly barfly.” Masami dismissed.</p><p>”He was a Saint!” Retsu said before taking a sip from her bottle.</p><p>”Hey! Gimme that!” Masami yelled and tried to reach for the saké bottle, but she was too small. ”I said you can drink later!”</p><p>Retsu stuck out her tongue, and went to take another sip, but the bottle had disappeared. ”Huh?”</p><p>”You can have this back,” Said Toshie, shaking the bottle. ”When you've earned it.”</p><p>”Aaah!” Retsu yelled on frustration. ”Fine!” She started stomping off. ”Let's get ta the stupid mansion! An meet wit the stupid Daimyo! Stupid ninja!”</p><p>Masami heard Kohaku laugh. ”I'm sorry.” He apologized.</p><p>”Thank you, Toshie.” Masami said.</p><p>”Of course, Miss Hashimoto.” Masami watched as Toshie stashed the bottle in one of Tatsuya’s saddlebags.</p><p>”I didn't know she was southern.” Kohaku said when they started after Retsu.</p><p>”She hides it well.” Masami said. ”But it's how she lets you know that she's actually angry.”</p><p>”I'm familiar.” Kohaku’s smile dropped. ”I'm from the west. Just another thing I have to hide.”</p><p>”I know.” Masami said.</p><p>”You what?” Kohaku asked in surprise.</p><p>”Your eye color, your hair color, your freckles. You're not the first westerner I've seen.” Masami smiled.</p><p>”It is fairly obvious.” Toshie added. ”Also your family name, and the breed of Tatsuya.”</p><p>”You're starting to scare me.” Kohaku said.</p><p>They caught up with Retsu as they neared the Daimyos mansion. ”Still grumpy?” Masami teased. Retsu just mumbled. She was still grumpy.</p><p>”I should lead from here.” Kohaku said as he dismounted, and walked on ahead to the samurai guarding the gate. ”I am squire Kohaku, here to escort the Daimyos guest.”</p><p>”There you are!” Another samurai had come through the gates. ”We've been expecting you.”</p><p>”My apologies, Sensei Jo. We traveled as fast as we could.” Kohaku bowed.</p><p>”Hey.” Retsu gave a lazy wave.</p><p>”It's good to see you again.” The samurai bowed to her, and Retsu didn't react.</p><p>Masami cleared her throat at her bodyguard. ”Right. This my ward, Masami, and her servant Toshie.” Before getting to Izuku, they had all agreed that it would best for Toshie to continue acting as Masami’s servant. Otherwise she wouldn't be allowed past the gates, or worse.</p><p>Toshie bowed low, almost touching the ground. ”This one is but a humble servant of Miss Hashimoto, and Miss Retsu.”</p><p>”Yes well,” The samurai looked across each of them. ”Come on in.” They followed the samurai through the gate and into a courtyard filled with flowers and other beautiful plants.</p><p>”Wow.” Masami said. It had felt like forever since she had seen a flower. There had to be thousands.</p><p>”Kohaku.” The older samurai said. ”Bring Tatsuya to the stables. You are to continue guarding the Daimyo’s guests.”</p><p>Kohaku beamed. ”Hai Sensei!” He pulled his horse away and left.</p><p>A woman in a green kimono joined them. ”You may have your own servant, but Mei-Liu will attend to you during your stay. I must make my leave.” The samurai bowed, and Masami and Toshie bowed as well. Retsu bowed too after Masami elbowed her side.</p><p>”Greetings honored guests.” Mei-Liu bowed to them. ”I will escort you to the Daimyo’s guest house.”</p><p>”He has a separate house just for guests?” Retsu questioned.</p><p>”Of course. The Daimyo must be ready entertain any number of guests. Even the Emperor himself.” The servant girl explained as she led them to a building on the east end of the compound. She brought them to a door. ”Here is where you'll be staying.” She slid open the door, and Masami saw Retsu’s jaw drop.</p><p>”This room is bigger than most houses I've seen!” Her bodyguard said in amazement. To which Masami laughed.</p><p>”You'll have a lounge, a full bath both outside and in, and a full bed. As well as round the clock food and drink service.” Mei-Liu moved aside to let them inside.</p><p>To Masami it was like being home, except no one who knew her was here aside from her friends. Toshie was hard to read as usual, and Retsu was looking the place over.</p><p>”Please relax.” Mei-Liu said. ”The Daimyo is not expecting you until dinner, so please do as you wish. May I get you anything now?”</p><p>”Saké!” Retsu yelled.</p><p>”No!” Masami yelled back. ”Please, we will be fine until dinner.” Retsu groaned. Mei-Liu bowed and closed the door, taking her leave.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>For one glorious night the voices had stopped. It had been so long since Retsu last had saké that she was constantly craving it now. She had taken one last sip before meeting Masami, and hadn't had any since they left Tokage. The one sip of Sakura Springs had only grown her appetite.</p><p>And what made matters worse was what Kohaku said when he came back. ”You have to get cleaned, and get a hair cut.”</p><p>”What why?” Retsu had said in outrage.</p><p>”You will be dining with a Daimyo. You have to look presentable.” Of course Masami agreed with him and Toshie stayed out of it. So she took a bath in the indoor bathroom and was now sitting in the lounge with Kohaku brushing her hair.</p><p>”Ow!” She yelled whenever Kohaku had to pull out a knot in her hair. ”Ah should've let ’im get killed!” She cursed the Daimyo for this torture.</p><p>”Please relax.” Kohaku said as he struggled to get the brush through her hair.</p><p>”Ah can't! Ya armored stupid! Ow!”</p><p>”Okay.” Kohaku took a breath and picked up the pair of scissors that came with the brush. ”What style do you want?”</p><p>”You sure you know how to do this?” Retsu asked, looking nervously at the scissors.</p><p>”Of course I do.” Kohaku smiled. ”Cutting your own hair is a southern tradition. Now what do you want?”</p><p>”I don't know, I've never had a hair cut.”</p><p>”Then let's keep it long.” Kohaku nodded. ”Can you think of any long hairstyles.”</p><p>Retsu thought for a moment. ”That haircut the shrine maidens have looks alright.” She had been with enough shrine maidens to know what their hair looked like.</p><p>”I can do that, but we'd need a hairband.” Kohaku walked away for a moment and came back with a red cloth that he tied around Retsu’s head to keep her bangs in place. ”Now all I have to do is clip the loose ends....” He paused. ”All of them.” Retsu did have a lot of hair.</p><p>It felt like hours had gone by and they probably did. Retsu was left thirsty, bored, and annoyed, but Kohaku had finally finished. That was when he finally let Masami and Toshie see his handy work.</p><p>”Well?” Retsu asked. ”Is it bad? It's bad! Kohaku what did you do?”</p><p>”You look great!” Masami finally said. ”I'll be sure to come to you next time I need a hair cut, Kohaku.”</p><p>He blushed. ”I didn't do much. It was just a trim.”</p><p>”My hair.” Retsu felt around her head. ”It’s so straight.” Her straightened hair felt even longer now.</p><p>”You look almost regal.” Toshie said as she sat before her. ”Retsu, may I see your hand?”</p><p>”Why?”</p><p>”There is something I wish to find out.”</p><p>”By touching me hand?” Retsu asked confused. ”Are you a palm reader now?”</p><p>”In a sense.”</p><p>Masami smiled. ”Go on Retsu!”</p><p>Retsu rolled her eyes and held out her hand to Toshie who gripped her wrist and turned her palm upward. She could feel Toshie’s hand. It was soft, not as much as Masami’s, but felt still like silk compared to Retsu’s own.</p><p>Toshie ran a thumb across Retsu’s palm. ”When were you born?” She asked.</p><p>”I don't know.” She shrugged. ”I'm twenty-six.”</p><p>”That's it?” Kohaku blurted out. ”Sorry.” He added when she stuck out her tongue.</p><p>Toshie’s eyes squinted. ”What?” Then she closed her hand, and ran a finger over one of her scarred knuckles.</p><p>”Alligator.” Toshie whispered.</p><p>”What?” Retsu asked again.</p><p>”Do you believe in spirits?” Toshie asked and Retsu’s eyes widened for a moment.</p><p>”Of course not!” She spat.</p><p>Masami yelled. ”But what about the Tsuchigumo?”</p><p>”That was a monster, not a spirit!” She dismissed.</p><p>”How could you not believe in spirits? Every Hyugan is born with a guardian animal spirit! They walk by our side until we are to move on to the afterlife!” Masami was outraged of course. She was a Shugenja, and they were more in tune with this kind of thing.</p><p>Retsu was very aware of the existence of spirits. But it was easier to believe that they didn't exist, then know something that was supposed to be watching over her, wasn't. It was easier to pretend that she had no parents, than those who didn't want her.</p><p>”<em>The lonely orphan!”</em></p><p>
  <em>”Daughter of a pirate and his whore!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”Left to rot! Left to rot!”</em>
</p><p>Retsu shook her head. Masami had been lecturing her about spirits, and she hadn't heard any of it. The voices for once did her a favor.</p><p>When she suddenly stood, Masami jumped. ”Shouldn't we get going! I want to get this over with!” She looked away from them and tied her obi around her waist, and covered her cleavage for once. ”Are you coming or what, kid?”</p><p>”Y-yeah.” Masami said from somewhere behind her. Technically only she and the kid were guests here, and Toshie and Kohaku were just workers. Toshie, for obvious reasons, was only allowed to eat in the servant's quarter. Kohaku was just their escort, and would basically stand over their shoulder all night.</p><p>”I'll sneak you something good, Toshie.” Masami promised.</p><p>”Thank you, Miss Hashimoto.” Retsu couldn't see Toshie, but she could tell the ninja was bowing. ”Have fun, Retsu.”</p><p>”Yeah, yeah.”</p><p>Kohaku escorted them to the main building where the Daimyo lived. The servant girl, Mei-Liu, met them on the way. For a moment she didn't recognize Retsu, but said.</p><p>”May I say that you looking exceptionally elegant this evening, Miss Retsu.”</p><p>”Thanks.” She said uncomfortably.</p><p>”<em>False idol!”</em></p><p>
  <em>”You can dress up all you want, we know the truth!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”You can't hide the scars! You can't hide from us!”</em>
</p><p>When her hand started to shake, she grabbed hold of it.</p><p>”<em>We're getting hungry, Retsu!”</em></p><p>
  <em>”There's plenty of food here!”</em>
</p><p>Her eyes turned gold. Mei-Liu and Kohaku disappeared and were replaced by beating hearts and flowing veins. She could see each artery and capillary, just begging to be cut. Her hand moved to her katana.</p><p>”Retsu?” A voice said, but it's wasn't one <em>them</em>. ”Retsu?”</p><p>Her eyes turned back to normal. Masami was calling her. ”What?”</p><p>”I was asking Mei-Liu if the Daimyo would have mochi, and she asked you if you had anything specific you wanted. And you just started to stare into space.” Masami puffed.</p><p>”Uh, sorry.” She said to the servant girl. ”Will there be saké?”</p><p>”The Daimyo will have several drinks both domestic and foreign.”</p><p>”That's a yes.” Kohaku clarified.</p><p>Retsu sighed in relief. Masami was looking at her. ”What? You said I could drink at dinner.”</p><p>”Yes I did.” Masami said coldly.</p><p>”<em>It won't sate us!”</em></p><p>And for a moment she could see Masami’s veins.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>It was strange to feel fulfilled. For once Kohaku felt satisfied. Like he did good job. Like he had friends. Friend was a strange word to think about, but to Kohaku, this is what it felt like to have one again. Miss Hashimoto was so kind and accepting. Miss Toshie, though hard to read, was friendly and knew a lot more than he would expect. He felt bad for having judged her based on her heritage.</p><p>As for Retsu, she was difficult. She was crass, and vulgar, and braver than Kohaku could ever be. They didn't get along at first, but Kohaku at least felt like he could call her friend. He just hoped it wasn't all for nothing.</p><p>Kohaku escorted Retsu and Miss Hashimoto to the Daimyo’s dining hall. The single room was larger than the majority of Hyugas houses. Kohaku took his position at the back wall behind the dining table while Mei-Liu brought the two to their seats.</p><p>The Daimyo would make them wait, of course, as some show of power that Kohaku didn't understand. While far from rich, Kohaku’s family was well off from breeding the best horses in Hyuga, but Kohaku was never comfortable around luxury. Retsu obviously felt the same as she was fidgeting, but Miss Hashimoto looked right at home.</p><p>The Hashimoto clan was one the most wealthy families in the whole country. Despite that, Masami was down to earth and made you feel like you mattered when she spoke. The only time Kohaku had seen Masami with any kind of anger was when talking to Retsu. The way they argued like sisters, you would think that they had known each other a lot longer than a couple of weeks.</p><p>Daimyo Yosaku of Hakuma, in his usual flamboyant fashion, entered the room wearing a fancy emerald green and gold kimono. He was still accompanied by his guest, who Kohaku didn't know the name of, but felt she was surely feeling a bit overshadowed by the Daimyo’s other guests.</p><p>”Ah, my unsung hero.” The Daimyo bowed, which was little more than a head nod. ”I trust your travels have gone well?”</p><p>Masami made Retsu stand and bow with her. ”Uh, yes.” Retsu was doing her best to be polite, but Kohaku could see her hands trembling. She must have been really nervous. ”And this my ward...”</p><p>Retsu was cut off by the Daimyo’s guest. ”Masami!”</p><p>Masami rose and locked eyes with the woman in pink. ”Ami!” The woman ran to her, dropped to her knees and hugged Masami. ”Big sis, what are you doing here?”</p><p>”Big sis?!” Kohaku and Retsu echoed.</p><p>”I thought you had to prepare for your wedding?” Masami asked, still in shock over seeing her older sister.</p><p>”I am.” The woman still had her arms around her. ”I have to visit each region, to learn as much about our country as I can. But why are you here?”</p><p>Ami Hashimoto wasn't a name Kohaku was familiar with, but then something clicked. Her upcoming wedding. Her tour of the country. Amaterasu Hashimoto, named after the sun goddess, and one of the oldest daughters of the main branch of the Hashimoto clan.</p><p>She wasn't just some noble visiting Hakuma. This was the betrothed of the Emperor of Hyuga.</p><p>Masami looked dumbfounded. Her sister was likely the last person she had expected to see here. ”I, uhh...” She clearly was having a hard time coming up an excuse. Kohaku had been told that Masami had run from her home, and her sister clearly had no idea.</p><p>”Masami was invited to Yamato to attend a Shugenja exhibition.” Retsu said without hesitation. ”I was hired to escort her there, but unforeseen complications forced us to change our route. We ended up in Tokage...”</p><p>”Just in time to save our lives.” Lady Hashimoto bowed her head to the floor. ”And thank you so much for helping Masami.” Retsu gave an awkward smile.</p><p>”Yes, well...” The Daimyo said, clearly annoyed that he was upstaged. ”It seems we now have one more reason to celebrate.” He clapped his hands, and on cue, servants appeared bringing plate upon plate of food.</p><p>Kohaku tried to ignore it and do his job standing guard, but the smells were starting to get to him. Retsu almost squealed in joy when one servant brought a literal barrel of saké. With permission to drink, and with Masami distracted by her sister, Retsu didn't hold herself back. They ate themselves beyond full, which was a task Retsu took on.</p><p>The one thing about Retsu that Kohaku just couldn't get used too was watching that woman eat. It was horrible, and disgusting, but you just couldn't look away. The Daimyo and Lady Hashimoto seemed to agree.</p><p>Kohaku wasn't sure how, but the Daimyo and Retsu ended up in a drinking contest. Daimyo Yosaku, didn't stand a chance and passed out. A couple of his vassals excused him and dragged him to his bed chambers.</p><p>Retsu then took the barrel and held it over her head to drink from it, and that was when Kohaku decided to step it. ”I think that's enough, Retsu.” He tried to get her to put down the barrel. ”You can't possibly have any room left!”</p><p>When she finally put it down, Kohaku could see that it was mostly empty, and her clothes were soaked. Then she fell over onto her back.</p><p>”Kohaku,” Masami addressed him. ”I'm going to retire to my sister's room for tonight. Would you please take care of Retsu.” She bowed.</p><p>”Yes, of course Miss Hashimoto.” He gave her a polite smile. He had already come to terms that he would be taking care of her drunk form anyway.</p><p>”Ye-yeah, youse go ahead!” Retsu slurred. ”Ko-Koku and ah’ll hang out. You, you, you, do you.”</p><p>Masami sighed, and said with annoyance. ”Thank you.” Then she turned to Kohaku and gave a genuine. ”Thank you. Oh, wait!” She handed Kohaku a small box. ”I asked the servants to get this for you and Toshie.”</p><p>Kohaku smiled and took the box from her. ”Thank you, I'll be sure to let her know.” Masami and Lady Hashimoto took their leave, leaving Kohaku alone with Retsu and a few other guards that were waiting for them to leave as well.</p><p>Retsu’s arm suddenly wrapped around his shoulders. ”Is jusst us Koku.” Her breath was hot on his neck. ”Less go find some a the servant girls and show ’em a good time.”</p><p>Blushing, Kohaku responded. ”I think we should get you to bed.”</p><p>”Aww, come on...” Retsu said as he grabbed her and started to pull her out of the dining hall. ”Don tell me youse a virgin.”</p><p>Kohaku’s face flushed redder than the drunk ronin’s. ”So what if I am?!” He asked in outrage.</p><p>”Aw.” She put on hand on his chest piece and gently rubbed. ”You know, I could fix that.” Retsu’s voice spoke sensually in his ear. Kohaku swallowed. Then she broke out laughing. ”I'm just kidding. I don't like guys.”</p><p>”I know.” Retsu saying that only made Kohaku redder.</p><p>She patted his armor again. ”Yer alright, kid. Butcha gotta learn ta live a little.”</p><p>”I'm.” Kohaku paused, as he accidentally let his voice slip. ”I'm not as brave you are.”</p><p>”Pfft, that's not what I saw in Tokage. Ya just threw yerself out there. I, I, I thought you were gonna die after I went through the trouble of saving yer ass. I thought you were just some stupid kid, throwin yerself in a fire.”</p><p>”That's why you helped me?” Kohaku asked, but he already knew that.</p><p>”Not at all.” Retsu said surprising him. ”I had no problem lettin sam’rai run to there deaths before. But when I saw ya knocked down in the dirt, all I saw was Masami. That girl just doesn't get how terrible the world really is. She thinks I'm some kind of storybook hero, but I'm just garbage with a nice haircut.”</p><p>”That's not true!” Kohaku covered his mouth as his voice slipped again.</p><p>”Of course it is. If you heard the voices too, you'd know.”</p><p>”Voices?” Retsu didn't answer as they had reached their room. Kohaku slid open the door. ”Toshie, could you give me a hand with...” Looking around, Toshie was nowhere to be found. ”Toshie?” Retsu let go of him, and let him go look around. He placed the box from Masami on the table in the lounge. Then he heard the back door slide open. ”Retsu?”</p><p>”Imma take a bath!”</p><p>”Again?”</p><p>”Yup! Because I want too!” Kohaku ran after her. The outdoor bath was enclosed outside the room, and sat above the ground.</p><p>Retsu went to where the privacy screen was in front of the bath, but didn't use it. She started disrobing in front of Kohaku, who immediately covered his eyes. He didn't open them again until he heard a splash. Kohaku decided to stand guard behind the privacy screen.</p><p>Retsu moaned. ”That feels so gud.” The Daimyo’s baths used pre-blessed Shugenja talismans to warm up whenever anyone entered them. ”Ya know Koku, hot water makes me so horny.” Kohaku spat in surprise. ”I wish there was a shrine maiden here. They are hard nuts to crack, but if ya can get one in bed with ya, they'll rock yer world, Koku.”</p><p>Kohaku was starting to regret promising Masami that he’d take care of Retsu. ”You should join me, Koku.”</p><p>”I can't!” Kohaku snapped.</p><p>”Course ya can. Go on, take the armor off for a night! A hot bath in the outdoors feels so gud.” Kohaku really shouldn't. He had a job to do, which he kept telling himself. But then again, there was no one around. There was no chance that Retsu would remember if she saw anything.</p><p>Kohaku looked around, making sure they were really alone, then grabbed a towel. ”Fine.”</p><p>”That's the spirit!” Retsu said. Kohaku removed the armor piece by piece, as well as the uniform underneath.</p><p>”Promise you won't look!” Kohaku begged.</p><p>Retsu groaned. ”Alright, alright, Ah won't look.”</p><p>”Cover your eyes!”</p><p>”Ugh, they're covered!”</p><p>Carefully holding the towel like a screen, Kohaku climbed into the bath and placed the towel on its edge only when he was up to his neck. Retsu had kept her word and was covering her eyes.</p><p>”I'm in.”</p><p>”About time. Being drunk by yerself sucks!” Retsu had been right, the hot water and night air did feel great. Kohaku could feel the pain and tension from wearing two hundred pounds of armor all day every day just fading away. ”Wow, ya really can relax!” Retsu laughed.</p><p>”Retsu, ” Kohaku said but didn't have anything to say so he asked. ”That knife you keep in your sleeve, I noticed it doesn't have a hilt. Did it break?”</p><p>Retsu looked at him, eyes narrowed. ”It broke.” It was hard to tell with a drunken voice, but that sounded like a lie.</p><p>Kohaku decided to change subjects. ”C-could you.” Kohaku stuttered. ”Could you teach me how to use a sword?”</p><p>”Don ya already?”</p><p>”I have teachers yes, but my katana is just for show.” Kohaku said sadly.</p><p>”I noticed.” Retsu said.</p><p>”Huh, how?” Kohaku asked surprised.</p><p>”The way ya carry it. It looks like a decoration instead of a weapon.” Retsu was clearly more observant than she looked, and that made Kohaku even more nervous to be in the same bath. ”I'm not a teacher kid.”</p><p>”Please!” Kohaku bowed his head, not caring that his voice slipped again. ”I'll do anything!” Kohaku wasn't even sure why he was asking a drunk who wouldn't even remember this conversation.</p><p>”Why do ya even want to be a sam’rai anyway? All the marching, and bowing, and bowing, and marching.... Did I mention the bowing?”</p><p>”It's all I ever wanted! To be a hero like my father! To stop feeling like a burden!” Kohaku started crying, as everything came pouring out. He wasn't even able to keep up his voice anymore. ”I had a friend named Isu. Both our fathers were samurai. Decorated war heroes. We both wanted to be samurai like them, but Isu was born sickly and frail, and I was a... One winter was harsher than any other. Isu got sick and couldn't recover. So I vowed to get stronger for the both of us! To fulfill both our dreams!”</p><p>”But what’s the point? I work harder than anyone. I train harder than anyone. But it's never going to be enough because I was born a...” Kohaku just couldn't say it out loud. Not after ten long years.</p><p>Retsu was looking suddenly sober, aside from her red cheeks. She scooted over and wrapped her arms around Kohaku. ”Hey, you don't have to pretend anymore. Not around me. Not around Masami. Not around Toshie.” She spoke as she rested Kohaku’s head against her chest. It felt so warm and safe, like being hugged by one's mother. ”We already know. We didn't want to say anything until you were ready.”</p><p>Kohaku hugged Retsu back, and cried into her shoulder. She had never felt so accepted. She had never felt like she could admit it. She was afraid that if she did, everything she had worked for would just go away. She had been hiding herself for so many years.</p><p>”Say it.” Retsu said. ”Say it out loud. I want you to hear yourself say it.”</p><p>Kohaku swallowed, and said through tear stained eyes. ”I am a girl.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kohaku without armor: https://www.deviantart.com/vashwhyssrs/art/Samurai-of-Hyuga-Kohaku-Nanbu-840636526</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Wolf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Retsu begins to teach Kohaku the Sanzen Sekai, Masami spends time with her sister, and everything seems fine until the mansion is attacked by assassins. </p><p>Retsu loses control and everyone sees the monster she was trying to hide. Things only go from bad to worse when Retsu’s jaded lover comes to claim what's hers.</p><p>Junko the Wolf is here.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Updated 5/13/20: Hopefully I got all of the mistakes this time.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>”Ahh, my head!” Retsu yelled. ”Why, my sweet mistress, must you hurt me!” She was slumped over the table in the lounge, the memory of last night completely gone after a servant brought out a barrel of Saké.</p><p>”You shouldn't have drunk so much.” Kohaku said from somewhere behind her. All morning he had a weird, satisfied smile on his face, and it was starting to creep her out.</p><p>”Stop makin tha’ face!” She yelled in her accent. ”Is creepin me out!”</p><p>”I'm just happy.” He shrugged.</p><p>”At least one of is.” She grumbled. At least the voices were quiet.</p><p>”So, Retsu.” Kohaku said. ”Last night you said you'd help me learn how to use my sword.”</p><p>”Did I? No way. I'm not a teacher.” Retsu believed she had said that, but you can't trust the promise of a drunk person. Breaking promises was what she was best at.</p><p>”Just one thing. That's what you said. I’ll do anything!”</p><p>”Did Masami tell you to ask me this?” She asked.</p><p>He nodded. ”Miss Hashimoto said you would help if I asked.”</p><p>Retsu groaned. ”Fine! One thing! You hear me? So you better get it right!”</p><p>”Of course, Sensei!” Kohaku stood to attention.</p><p>”Okay, rule one: Don't call me that. Rule two: I don't want to hear any complaining.” Retsu rubbed her temples.</p><p>”Hai Sensei, I mean, yes Retsu.”</p><p>Retsu sighed. ”Go get a firewood log.”</p><p>”A firewood log?”</p><p>”Rule three: Don't question my methods!” She hit the table, and felt it rip through her head. ”Ow.”</p><p>”Hai Sensei.” Retsu groaned again as Kohaku ran out the room, nearly knocking over Toshie as he did. ”Sorry Toshie!”</p><p>Toshie walked into the room, and sat down next to her. ”Where is Kohaku going?”</p><p>”The armored stupid thinks I'm some kind of teacher now. You know, Toshie, the only bad thing about saké is the memory loss. And the headaches.”</p><p>”Perhaps the problem is not so much the drink, but the amount.” Toshie smiled.</p><p>”So I like it party.” Retsu shrugged. ”We've all got a vice. Oh, the kid got you and Kohaku mochi from dinner.”</p><p>Toshie looked at the box Kohaku had left on the table. ”Miss Hashimoto is still with her sister, I take it?”</p><p>”Yup. Where've you been?”</p><p>”Izuku.”</p><p>”You went back to Izuku?”</p><p>”Yes. Someone has made multiple attempts on the Daimyo’s life. According to the servants, Tokage was only the most recent incident, and they believe that he brought you here for added security.”</p><p>Retsu shrugged. ”I mean he's kind of a dick, but is he that bad?”</p><p>Toshie leaned in. ”Lavender Town, Tokage, the Tsuchigumo. It's all connected. And you've stumbled into the middle of it.”</p><p>Retsu hit her head on the table. ”Yup. I only make things worse. You should just take Masami and her sister and get out of here.”</p><p>”I would love to take Miss Hashimoto far from here, but it would break her heart.” Toshie said seriously. ”I couldn't do that to her. Don't you either.”</p><p>”I can't protect her, Toshie. I'm a sword, not a shield. All I know is death.” She said sadly.</p><p>”That is what I and Kohaku are for.” Toshie put a hand on her shoulder. ”You be the sword, we will be the shield.”</p><p>Retsu sighed. ”Then I better keep my promise to Kohaku.”</p><p>And as if she had summoned him, Kohaku had returned, carrying a firewood log. ”Is this what you had in mind?”</p><p>”Yup.” Retsu stood. ”Let's find someplace open to do it.”</p><p>The Daimyo’s courtyard was open but it was too congested with plant life, so Retsu decided to go outside the gates of the mansion to the more open field outside.</p><p>Toshie and Kohaku watched as she looked for a good, flat surface. ”Aha!” Eventually, she found a rock with a flat enough top to hold the log. She stood the log up on it. ”Kohaku!” He ran to her.</p><p>”Hai Sensei!” She grabbed him by his armored shoulders and backed him away from the log. She counted and when she got to ten she stopped.</p><p>”Alright. Draw your sword.” Kohaku silently unsheathed his katana. She was sure he at least knew the basics. ”Alright!” She walked over to Toshie. ”Now, split the log!”</p><p>Both Kohaku and Toshie stared at her. ”But I'm ten paces away from it.”</p><p>”Rule two, Kohaku!” She snapped. ”Rule two! Now split the log!”</p><p>Looking confused, Kohaku raised his sword over his head for a classic overhead strike. Then he slashed the air in front of him, no doubt feeling stupid.</p><p>”Again!” Retsu commanded, and Kohaku repeated again and again.</p><p>”What are you trying to accomplish, Retsu?” Toshie asked her.</p><p>”He feels really stupid right now, I bet.” She said.</p><p>”Is this a joke?” Toshie said, a little anger forming.</p><p>It sounded like it, but it was far from a joke. ”Stupid is exactly how I felt, when my Master made me do this. I did it for weeks, without knowing why. But this is the process of the Three Thousand Worlds. You don't cut with your sword. You cut with your willpower. We both know that kid’s got a lot of will under that armor. She just needs to find it.”</p><p>Toshie turned back to Kohaku. ”Do you really think Kohaku can learn the Sanzen Sekai?”</p><p>”I have no idea. Master probably wouldn't want me teaching his technique when I haven't mastered it myself. But I think he would also want to teach it to her. To help her the way he helped me.”</p><p>They could tell that Kohaku was already getting fatigued. ”This is a lot easier without armor!” Retsu teased. One day she would get Kohaku to admit who she was under the armor. Being someone you weren't was exhausting. Kohaku’s armor was a great metaphor in this case.</p><p>Kohaku was already getting frustrated. ”I don't understand what I'm doing!”</p><p>”Rule two!” She snapped and he went back to work. An hour later, Kohaku collapsed from exhaustion. Retsu bent over him. ”What's a matter, already giving up? I thought you said you would do anything.”</p><p>”Sh-shut up...” He huffed.</p><p>”Is that anyway to talk to your Sensei?” She planted her foot on the kids chest, and started to put pressure on him. ”Now you got to do laps around the compound.”</p><p>”Wha?”</p><p>”Rule two! Or should I add more?” Kohaku struggled to make it back to his feet, especially with her stepping on him. ”Get going!” She let him up, and he managed to stand. Then Kohaku started to jog around the property.</p><p>”You're being too harsh.” Toshie said neutrally.</p><p>”Be happy I'm not using hot iron rods.” The feeling of burning hot metal was permanently etched into her mind, as was the smell of burning flesh. Retsu started running, easily catching up to her student.</p><p>”Kohaku, what makes up one world?” She asked.</p><p>”What?”</p><p>”Nine Mountains, and Seven Seas, make One World!” She spoke with pride and authority. ”This is the first line, remember it! Now repeat!”</p><p>”Uh...Nine Mountains, and Seven oceans...”</p><p>”Seas!”</p><p>”Seven Seas.... Make One World.” Kohaku huffed.</p><p>”That's right! You are a single world, floating in a sea of black! Lost, cold, and alone! But one day you'll be apart of something greater! Something bigger than what you could ever be alone!” She yelled to hammer her lesson into him. ”Now say it again!”</p><p>”Nine Mountains, and Seven Seas, make One World!” Kohaku said, this time with more conviction.</p><p>”One Thousand Worlds make a Chiliad World! You are now apart of something greater! A Living organism with hundreds of moving parts! Hundreds of hearts connected by the threads of fate!”</p><p>”One Thousand Worlds make a Chiliad World!” Kohaku repeated.</p><p>”Three Chiliad Worlds make One Trichiliocosm! You have transcended mortal bounds! You are a being of pure light with the power to fell mountains with a single swing!”</p><p>”Three Chiliad Worlds... make One Trichiliocosm!”</p><p>”With the power of Three Thousand Worlds! There is nothing you cannot cut! Etch these words into your heart! Into your very soul! Now repeat, there is nothing you cannot cut!”</p><p>”There is nothing I cannot cut!” Kohaku started to slow down.</p><p>”Again!”</p><p>”There is nothing I cannot cut!” Retsu smiled when Kohaku’s voice came out feminine.</p><p>”Good.” Retsu said as she came to a stop. ”That's lesson one.” And Kohaku collapsed.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Afternoon tea was something Masami had every day back home, and it had been too long since then. Meeting her sister again, the only member of her family that made her feel like a person, had been surreal. Though it had only been just over two weeks it felt like home was a lifetime ago. And now those two very different lives we're sitting in the same room together.</p><p>Amaterasu wanted to have afternoon tea with her just like they had before she left to prepare for her royal wedding, but she had also wanted to share it with Masami’s new bodyguard. She asked Masami to invite Retsu, whom Masami found by a collapsed Kohaku. Apparently, she was teaching the young samurai, which made Masami smile.</p><p>Retsu had been mostly quiet so far, sipping her black tea. She hadn't touched any of the snacks laid out on the table in front of her, which was mostly mochi balls with different fillings and Dango. Masami was well aware of her bodyguard's aversion to sweets, but Ami wasn't.</p><p>Ami was also under the impression that Retsu was a samurai, her new hair cut didn't help, which clearly annoyed her. ”Thank you so much for joining us, Miss samurai. Masami speaks very highly of you.” Her sister said.</p><p>”Does she now?” Retsu said eyebrow raised, and Masami blushed.</p><p>”I was merely mentioning the validity of your service as an effective bodyguard!” Masami blurted.</p><p>”Has she always been like this?” Retsu teased.</p><p>Ami laughed. ”Yes.” Masami puffed her cheeks and Retsu patted her head.</p><p>”Lighten up kid.” She smiled.</p><p>Ami smiled at them. ”I'm glad you found a friend Masami.” They both looked at her quizzically. ”Its been too long since I've seen you this happy.” Masami watched as her sister wiped a tear from her eye.</p><p>”Ami?” Masami was suddenly feeling guilty about lying to her sister about running away from home.</p><p>”It makes me happy to know you're doing well.” Ami said, which made Retsu rub her neck uncomfortably. ”Miss samurai, I would like to invite you to my wedding ceremony as my guest.”</p><p>Retsu squirmed in discomfort. ”Uh, I don't know.”</p><p>Ami bowed her head. ”I only ask that you consider it. The ceremony wouldn't be the same without Masami, and I would be honored to have you there by her side.”</p><p>”Please don't do that, I'll think it over.” Retsu was uncomfortable whenever someone bowed to her. And surely the thought of attending the Emperor's wedding was overwhelming.</p><p>”Thank you.” Ami said, raising her head. Retsu sipped her tea.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Kohaku returned to their room for a few hours rest. She threw her gauntlet off in frustration. She felt stupid and inadequate, swinging her sword at the empty air and expecting it to do something like a fool. She almost regretted ever asking Retsu for help, but that poem repeated in her head. The way Retsu recited it from the heart as she had. She believed in those words, so Kohaku would too. Getting Retsu to share anything was an accomplishment of its own.</p><p>So, Kohaku rested until night begun to fall, ate a quick meal at the servants quarter, and went back outside where the log still waited. Looking around to make sure she was alone, Kohaku took off the armor above her waist, placing it carefully on the ground. The sky was clear, and the weather had remained nice, so it felt like a good night to do this.</p><p>Drawing her katana, Kohaku continued the exercise, this time trying different motions. With her upper body lightened it was easier to try different slashes, but no matter what she tried or how long she tried it, nothing happened to the log. Kohaku, though frustrated, was determined to keep going no matter how long it took. Weather permitting.</p><p>Kohaku suddenly heard thunder. Looking overhead she could see the dark sky covered in heavy rain clouds. She scrambled to put her armor back on in order to return to the mansion. It started to rain as she was headed back to the gate.</p><p>”The sky was clear only minutes ago.” She heard a mansion guard say to another.</p><p>”Wait, do you hear that?” The other guard asked.</p><p>There was something over the thunder, which was much too frequent. No it wasn't thundering at all, it was a drum. A taiko was playing, echoing throughout like it was bringing the rain with it. It made Kohaku think of Raijin, the Thunder God.</p><p>That was when lightning struck the courtyard, setting fire to the Daimyos gardens. ”What is going on?” She asked herself.</p><p>Then she turned and saw a samurai collapse, and arrow through his throat. ”AMBUSH!” She yelled as loudly as she could. Luckily she was loud enough to alert nearby guards who readied spears and katana.</p><p>In between flashes of lightning, they appeared. The ninja that attacked in Tokage. <em>How did they get so close without us being alerted?</em> Kohaku thought. She drew her sword in time to block a strike from another sword. She pushed back, throwing the ninja off of her.</p><p>Kohaku turned and ran. She has to trust in the mansion guards for now. Her job to was to find her friends.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>A Kondo found with a weapon, is to be killed with it.</p><p>That was the unspoken law of Hyuga. Despite being a personal friend of the Emperor for her entire life, she still had to obey the law. But that didn't mean she couldn't fight. She had heard the drum before anyone, and it triggered the memory of the Tsuchigumo and the flute that controlled it.</p><p>Toshie’s instincts we're correct as the servants quarters we're flooded with enemy ninja. She recognized the purple masks of the Purple Lotus. The Emperor had predicted the Purple Lotus was to become a major threat soon, and here was the proof. They were intent on killing everyone in the mansion, Daimyo or not. That meant Masami was in trouble, but she had to keep her focus on protecting the innocent servants.</p><p>The Kondo ninja stood between the Purple Lotus ninja and Mei-Liu and several others. One was swinging around a chain with a weight at the end, and he whipped it at her. She reflexively held up her arm and blocked it, the chain wrapping around her forearm. She grabbed the chain, swung it around and wrapped it around the ninja’s neck. And with a practiced pull, she broke him.</p><p>Now she was the one swinging the chain. Technically a chain wasn't a weapon by definition so she wasn't breaking the law. Toshie looked at each of the Purple Lotus.</p><p>”So, who is next?”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Retsu had always found the sound of a taiko soothing. It was her favorite instrument and usually found the beat relaxing. But now it was far from relaxing.</p><p>It was raining heavily, but the mansion was being flooded by ninja. She and Masami had eventually returned to their room, when the drum started. The rain came down, and three ninja had appeared in their room. Retsu cut them down with a single slash.</p><p>”Ami!” Masami yelled as she ran out of the room.</p><p>”Masami, wait!” Retsu ran after her. A ninja appeared at the end of the hall, wielding a kama sickle. Slashing over Masami’s head, Retsu cut him off by the neck. Masami yelled in surprise.</p><p>”Don't go running off!” Retsu yelled at her.</p><p>”But we have to find Ami!” Masami yelled, tears in her eyes. She must of have been terrified.</p><p>”We will.” Retsu assured her, and took Masami’s hand. ”Just don't leave my side.”</p><p>Masami nodded. ”Okay.”</p><p>They hurried through the halls, Retsu cutting down any ninja that popped into existence around them. ”Just how many are there?” She was beginning to lose track of how many she had killed.</p><p>”Who are they?” Masami asked.</p><p>”I don't know, but they're wearing the same outfits that the ninja in Tokage wore.” Retsu confirmed.</p><p>When they reached the courtyard, Masami gasped. There were dead ninja and samurai everywhere. ”R-Retsu, you don't think Kohaku...” Masami started to ask, tearing up.</p><p>”No!” Retsu cut her off. ”None of these samurai are Kohaku’s height. I know she's fine.”</p><p>”But!”</p><p>”No buts! Just trust me. Kohaku is tougher than any of these ninja.” Retsu gripped Masami’s hand tighter. ”Now let's go find your sister.”</p><p>Just as she started to move again, something bounced off of her skull. A weighted chain hit her in the head, dropping her to her knees.</p><p>”RETSU!” Masami yelled.</p><p>Disoriented, she commanded. ”Run!”</p><p>”But,”</p><p>”I SAID RUN!” She snapped, and Masami nodded and ran. As she tried to rise, her vision blurry, someone kicked her in the stomach. She spat at the impact, and the ninja kept kicking her. Someone else had appeared, and started beating her down with his fists. She had no idea why, but they weren't killing her. Someone told them specifically to keep <em>her</em> alive, but why?</p><p>The ninja beat her down to the ground until she stopped moving. Soaked with rain and bleeding, the world became quiet. And when the world went quiet, the voices became loud.</p><p>”<em>Useless orphan!”</em></p><p>
  <em>”Helpless trash!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”Stop ignoring us!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”We are hungry! You are hungry!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”Feed us! Feed us! Feed us!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”Its been too long! You want to taste it! You need it!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”Who are you?!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”Who are you?!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”Who are you?!”</em>
</p><p>”I am nothing but the wielder of my blade.” Unable to resist them anymore, she finally admitted it, and the world went black. Her eyes turned black, and shined gold. Her teeth sharpened and became animalistic. Her hand tightened around her sword, locking in place. And her ego disappeared. She was no longer Retsu, she was only the wielder of her sword.</p><p>The ninja believing the wielder was down for the count backed off. When the wielder rose off of the ground, body moving unnaturally, disturbingly contorting until it straightened.</p><p>”What the hell?” One of them said.</p><p>The wielders mouth spread into a smile, her eyes empty save for a primal hunger. Before the ninja could react, the wielders blade slashed open the first ninjas neck, nearly cutting off his head. The second screamed as the wielder sank its teeth into the wound and drank the liquid life.</p><p>The second tried to run, but he couldn't after the wielder cut off his legs at the knee. He screamed when it's teeth bit into his neck, ripping flesh and sinew. It's body shuttered in orgasmic like pleasure as the blood and flesh entered its gullet.</p><p>The wielder wanted more. There was so much more. Body's littered the courtyard, but it wanted it's food from the living. It wanted the blood, it needed the blood. It had waited too long for that sweet, metallic taste again.</p><p>The wielder stalked off, following the smell and sound of movement. It's stiff body moving unnaturally, like no human could. The wielder was far from human. And it was hungry.</p><p>The wielder shuffled about the halls, it found more food. Every blood carrying vein visible. They were fighting each other, but the wielder didn't care. They were all food.</p><p>The blade pierced the firsts neck, blood spraying over it's face and the face of it's opponent. It's elongated tongue licked it's face clean, before taking off the head of the second target. It bit off a piece of flesh before stalking towards the third. The third screamed, swinging his sword at it. It took his arms, then stabbed through his armor into his heart. It carved out the beating organ and sunk it's teeth into the body's source of blood flow.</p><p>Then the fourth disappeared. Where did it go? The wielder sniffed the air where it could have sworn the fourth had just been. It would have heard if the fourth had run away. Then the wielder heard a noise down the hall and stalked after it.</p><p>It's hunger was insatiable.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Toshie held her breath until she was alone. When she finally allowed herself to breathe all the strength left her legs and she collapsed to the floor.</p><p>After helping the servants off of the property, she had joined the samurai of the Daimyo in fighting off the ninja. While they were fighting in one of the hallways, Retsu had appeared. Toshie had immediately thought she was here to back them up, then she started killing everything that moved.</p><p>Samurai or ninja, Retsu, no, that monster Retsu had become cut them all down. Toshie had to watch as she carved out a man's heart and ate it. Toshie only now realized that the only thing that saved her was instinct. She went completely still and held her breath, and that seemed to make her invisible to the monster.</p><p>It was inches from her face, smelling the air, looking for her. It wanted to eat her. To drink her blood. But it couldn't see her. Being that close, Toshie got a good look at the monsters face. Retsu’s teeth had grown longer and sharper, her mouth twisted in a cruel animalistic smile. The whites of her eyes were blacker than the night sky, and they shined gold, but they were empty and lifeless, reflecting nothing. The only thing those eyes showed was hunger.</p><p>The monsters body moved stiff with inhuman speed and strength. It was unnatural. It was disturbing. It was evil. Toshie knew Retsu had something dark inside of her, but she never imagined it could be so horrible. The only thing that moved with any sort of life was her right arm. Her sword arm.</p><p>The stiff movements. The thirst for blood. The loss of all ego. It was almost as if Retsu’s sword had taken over her body. But was that possible?</p><p>”Oh, God, Masami!” Toshie tried to stand, but her legs refused to work. She was terrified on a primal, instinctual level, but she had to move. That thing was attacking everything that moved friend or foe. That would include Kohaku, Amaterasu, the Daimyo, the ninja, the samurai, any servants that were left, and Masami.</p><p>The thought of Masami seeing Retsu like that was what got her legs working again. She had to find her and get her out of here without running into the monster Retsu had become.</p><p>As Toshie ran, everything about Retsu started to make sense. This was why she had a drinking problem. Why she hurt herself. Why she downplayed every good thing she did. Why she carried a knife without a handle. Why Masami found her in <em>that</em> forest.</p><p>All because Retsu carried this monster inside of her.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Masami was surrounded by ninja. Amaterasu was behind her and their backs were to a wall. The only thing separating them from the ninja were the talismans she had quickly placed. Four fire talismans had blocked them with a wall of flame, and her mud talisman kept them from moving. Just when she thought they were safe, a knife came through the flames and struck the wall behind them.</p><p>Ami jumped at it, and Masami felt warmth spread down her face. The knife had just barely scraped her face, the flame having thrown off the ninja's aim.</p><p>”D-Don't worry, A-Ami.” She said, unable to keep the fear out of her voice. ”I-I’ll p-protect us.” Retsu would come. She was okay and she would be here soon, and everything was going to be okay. That was what she kept telling herself. She just had to keep up the spells until then.</p><p>The drums and the rain were still going, forcing Masami to keep up her fire spell manually. But Retsu would come before she ran out of energy. She'd be here any moment now. Come tomorrow this would all be a nightmare, and they'd all be back on the road again going wherever the wind took them.</p><p>Masami kept reassuring herself, but she couldn't stop the tears from flowing. It was okay. Retsu will come soon. Everything was okay.</p><p>Then Masami smiled, relief flowing through her as her prayers were answered. Retsu had come. She could see her shape, her sword, and her hairstyle through the wall of flames. ”Retsu!” She cried out.</p><p>Then she heard screaming. Masami could only really see the shape of people through the fire. The ninja couldn't move their feet, and Retsu took advantage of that. She bit into someone's neck, blooding spraying. Some if sizzled as it hit the fire. Then she cut off their limbs, ripped out their organs, ate them, and drank their blood.</p><p>What was going on? Masami was sure that was Retsu, but she couldn't be doing this. It was too horrible. Retsu was her friend. She was like another sister. She loved her. Retsu wouldn't do this. Retsu wouldn't do this. Masami cried again as she repeated that to herself.</p><p>Then her head poked through the fire. The magic flames seemingly not effecting her at all. It was Retsu’s face, her hair, and her body. But her eyes. They were empty, save for a deep hunger. It was Retsu, but it wasn't Retsu.</p><p>That joyless, empty smile was filled with sharp teeth like a dog, or as Toshie had said: an alligator. She leaned in closer to Masami, sniffing the air. Then her tongue, longer than it should be, stuck out and licked Masami’s face. Tasting her blood and tears.</p><p>Then that evil smile grew larger as she reeled back. She was going to kill Masami where she stood, and her sister after that. Retsu was going to kill her.</p><p>Overwhelmed with crushing fear and disbelief, Masami dropped onto her backside, the fire going out. She gripped her chest as it hurt from the inside. Retsu was about to bring down her sword and end her life:</p><p>Then a chain wrapped around Retsu’s sword arm, stopping her. Masami looked over to see Toshie standing there pulling on the chain. Her muscles were bulging from the strain as she used every ounce of strength to keep Retsu in place. Then someone else came up behind Retsu and jumped onto her back.</p><p>”Run Masami!” It was Kohaku, and even with the extra three hundred pounds of Kohaku’s body and armor, it only seemed to be an inconvenience to the monster wearing Retsu’s face.</p><p>Ami grabbed her shoulder. ”Masami, we have to go!”</p><p>Her hands shaking, Masami reached into her sleeve and pulled out a talisman. Struggling to her feet, she managed to give the talisman to Kohaku. The talisman was pre-blessed, and would activate automatically when put in place.</p><p>”F-forehead.” She managed to say as Ami grabbed her by the wrist and started to pull her away.</p><p>Kohaku nodded.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Kohaku felt a little relief as Masami was dragged away by her older sister. She had seen her face when Masami looked at Retsu. Even Kohaku could recognize heartbreak when she saw it. That was what Kohaku found truly heartbreaking. The way Masami looked up to Retsu. She thought the world of her. And the look on her face as this monster raised her sword at her was earth-shattering.</p><p>Kohaku struggled on the back of the monster. Toshie did the same as she gripped her chain. The monster thrashed, trying to throw Kohaku off of her. It was taking everything the two women had to keep the monster in place, and they were fighting an uphill battle.</p><p>But Masami gave her the key to their salvation, at least Kohaku hoped so. If she took her arm off of the monsters neck and failed to place the talisman, they were dead. Kohaku held her breath, and moved as quickly as she could.</p><p>Kohaku slapped the talisman on the monster's forehead, and she immediately stopped moving. Her eyes went wide, then started drooping. She collapsed with Kohaku falling off of her, and pulling Toshie off of her feet.</p><p>Panting on her on her back, she asked ”D-Did it work?”</p><p>Toshie panted as well. ”I-I believe so.”</p><p>”W-what was that?” When Kohaku asked she thought she could hear snoring. Managing to pull herself to a sitting position, she could see Retsu had fallen asleep.</p><p>”A sleeping spell.” Toshie confirmed. ”That girl is too good for this world.” She said sadly. Kohaku agreed.</p><p>”I don't get it, Toshie! What happened to her? That wasn't Retsu!” All of the emotions she had kept back in order to get the job done now came flooding out. Tears flowing out her eyes, as she remembered last night when she joined Retsu in the bath. The maternal kindness she had shown her. The warmth. All of that was just gone. Replaced by that <em>thing</em>.</p><p>”I don't know, Kohaku.” Toshie said. ”Whatever it is. It's evil.” She looked at Retsu’s sleeping form with disdain.</p><p>Then Kohaku noticed something. ”The rain. It stopped.”</p><p>”Can you stand?” Toshie looked up and asked her.</p><p>”Yeah.” Kohaku nodded.</p><p>”Then please, go protect Masami. Your Sensei, Jo, and whatever men he has left have set up in the Daimyo’s chambers. Masami and Lady Hashimoto are headed there.” Toshie’s eyes never left Retsu like she expected that monster to rise again any second. ”I will watch her. Your job is to protect our friend.”</p><p>Kohaku nodded. This was the most important mission of her life. ”I'll do it.” She pulled herself to her feet and started walking. Then she stopped. ”You-You're not going to kill her, are you?” She looked down at Toshie, eyes pleading.</p><p>”Of course not.” Toshie gave her a reassuring smile. ”If I did, I would be killing the good part of her as well. I couldn't do that to Masami.” Then the Kondo woman wiped tears out of her eyes.</p><p>Kohaku nodded and left without another word. She was sore all over, Retsu’s wild thrashing was painful and she could feel bruises growing. But she held her head high and walked on. She was noticing a distinct lack of ninja attacks. Were they all dead? Did Retsu kill them all? She hoped. They deserved it.</p><p>She gripped her sword as someone came running towards her, but she immediately relaxed. It was Lady Hashimoto. ”You have to help!” She was crying.</p><p>”What? What happened?”</p><p>”She has Masami! She's going to kill to her if she doesn't see Retsu!” Amaterasu cried.</p><p>”Who? A ninja?” Kohaku hoped it was that simple.</p><p>But Amaterasu shook her head. ”No! Her eyes! They were just like hers!”</p><p>Kohaku put her hands on Lady Hashimoto’s shoulders and spoke slowly and calmly. ”Lady Hashimoto, Retsu is back there. It's okay, she's back to normal again. Please go tell her what you've told me, okay.”</p><p>Amaterasu bit her lip, and nodded her head, then started going down the way Kohaku had come.</p><p>Kohaku stood petrified. Was there really another monster like Retsu in the Daimyo’s chambers? Did Masami really have to go through that again? Kohaku bit her tongue to wake herself up. If she walked into that room, she would die. She was walking to her death. But if she could prolong Masami’s life for even a moment, she would gladly walk to her death.</p><p>Kohaku drew her katana, and she walked into the Daimyo’s chambers. The first thing she saw was Masami, shaken but alive, keeping back her tears. The next thing Kohaku saw were bodies. The Daimyo, Sensei Jo, and every other samurai in the room were dead, some in pieces. Over twenty highly trained samurai were killed by just one woman. Were it any other day, Kohaku wouldn't have believed it. But after seeing Retsu tonight, she did.</p><p>Kohaku saw the woman, sitting on the Daimyo’s throne, eating his severed arm. Her eyes were gold like Retsu’s, but still white. Her hair a mop of tangled brown locks. Her open white kimono and black hakama were ragged and full of holes. Her right hand was bandaged. Her skin was covered in scars. The scabbard of her katana was falling apart, and full of holes, and the wrapping around her hilt was falling off.</p><p>Unlike Retsu, this woman was a monster all of the time. Kohaku felt as if she was looking at a wolf, rather than a woman. And Masami was standing next to her petrified.</p><p>”You're not Retsu.” The woman's voice sounded bored. She threw the Daimyo’s severed arm, and stood. Her movements agonizingly slow and methodical. Kohaku was beyond scared. This feeling was primal. Instinctual.</p><p>”Kohaku, run!” Masami cried as the woman slowly drew her sword. The blade was rusted and so chipped that it looked like it had teeth.</p><p>Kohaku readied her weapon, prepared to die on her feet facing her enemy. Wounds on the back are a swordsman’s shame. That was the first thing Sensei Jo taught her. The woman slowly took a step forward, but before her foot touched the floor, she was gone.</p><p>”What?” Kohaku suddenly felt panic. Where did she go? She just disappeared. That's when Kohaku heard a quiet sound. Looking down, she could see cracks forming on her armor.</p><p>The woman was standing next to her, shoulder to shoulder. ”Pfft, ” She said, voice still sounding bored. ”You're so weak. You're not even worth killing.” The last thing Kohaku noticed was that the woman was holding her katana backward.</p><p>Then suddenly Kohaku was lifted off of her feet, flying back out of the Daimyo’s chambers. Her armor fell to pieces as she flew through the air. Only when her back hit the ground did she feel the pain. Her whole torso on fire, like something extremely large smacked into her. She couldn't get up. She couldn't breathe. At some point when her feet left the ground, she had lost her sword.</p><p>Kohaku was unable to do anything but roll on the wet ground and cry.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Amaterasu had dragged Masami all the way to the Daimyo’s chambers. The samurai, Jo, stood guarding the Daimyo who sat in the throne of Hakuma, nineteen other samurai stood at the ready.</p><p>”Lady Hashimoto!” Jo said at the sight of the sisters. ”Please, come here.”</p><p>Ami pulled Masami with her. She was numb. Nothing made sense to her anymore. She was just doing what her sister made her do. She sat her down behind a line of samurai. Ami started wiping Masami’s face with her Kimono sleeve, but to Masami, it felt like she was a mile away. She was surrounded by people, but she never felt more alone.</p><p>Masami’s blood ran cold when an unfamiliar female voice spoke. ”These ninja suck, don't they?” A woman with brown hair and tattered clothes stood in the doorway, eating an apple held in her right hand which was covered in bandages. Her skin was covered in scars, and while still white, her eyes shined gold. Just like...</p><p>”Who are you?” Masami heard Jo say as Ami pulled her into a deep hug.</p><p>”Just a wolf. Here to feed.”</p><p>”Kill her!” The Daimyo commanded and one of the samurai, a Bowman, fired an arrow at her. All she did was look bored as she caught it in mid-air, inches from her neck. Then she threw the arrow back, piercing the samurai's neck instead. Ami screamed in shock, and the wolf woman laughed as the rest of the samurai readied their weapons.</p><p>She dropped her half-eaten apple. And slowly, almost painfully, drew her sword. It too looked like it was falling apart. ”I don't care about the Purple Lotus’s grudge against you.” Her sword finally left her scabbard. ”But I was hired to kill you after they died.” She made like she was going to step forward but kept her foot from touching the floor. ”But unlike some people, ”</p><p>The wolf woman's foot touched the floor and she was gone. She just disappeared. Then Masami felt blood hit her face. The woman was in front of the Daimyo, her sword piercing through his neck. His blood had sprayed onto Masami and Ami.</p><p>As the Daimyo of Hakuma choked on his own blood, the woman said. ”I actually keep my promises.”</p><p>Jo attacked the woman, bringing his sword down onto her, but instead his sword clamored to the floor. His arms were gone. She had cut them off without him even noticing. Then right as the pain was registering she slashed him down his chest, armor shattering, and blood spraying. She killed them all, so effortlessly. To this wolf woman the samurai we're only an inconvenience. A bunch of pests.</p><p>Ami shut her eyes and held Masami closely, but Masami couldn't look away. It's was horrible, but something had broken inside of Masami. It was like she just couldn't care about anything at all anymore.</p><p>The wolf woman brought her sword to her lips and licked the blood off of it. Then she faced the two sisters. She grabbed Ami by the hair and pulled her up. When her sister screamed, Masami finally felt something again.</p><p>”Don't hurt her! Please!” Masami yelled.</p><p>The woman smiled, a wolfish grin if there ever was one. ”Oh, I'm not. Here's the deal, pinky.” She spoke to Ami in a mockingly sweet voice. ”You are going to go out there, and bring me my Retsu. Or, I will tear out the little one's heart, got it?”</p><p>”Yes!” Ami begged through tears. ”Please don't hurt my sister!”</p><p>”Shh.” The wolf woman whispered. ”I want you to tell her my name.” She whispered, what Masami assumed to be her name. ”Got it? That's all she has to know.”</p><p>”Yes.” Once Ami said that the woman pushed her and Masami watched as she ran out the chamber.</p><p>”You!” She snapped. ”Stand over by the fancy chair.” Masami bit her tongue and did as she was told. Every fiber in her being told her that any attempt to escape or fight back would be instant death.</p><p>The wolf woman walked to the throne, and grabbed the Daimyo’s lifeless wrist and lifted his arm. Then with the subtlest movement of her sword, she severed the limb. She sheathed her katana, pushed the Daimyo out of his throne, and sat down.</p><p>Masami’s stomach churned, nauseated when the woman took a bite of the severed limb. To keep herself from puking, she decided to speak. Maybe it wasn't the best choice, but she didn't have any options. Or at least no good options.</p><p>”H-how d-do you know R-Retsu?” She was shaking.</p><p>The wolf woman's eyes snapped to hers, and Masami could feel anger flowing off of her. She grabbed Masami be her cheeks with her bandage covered fingers, and pulled her closer, looking deep into her eyes. Unlike Retsu’s lifeless black voids, the wolf woman's eyes were filled with nothing but hate.</p><p>It made Masami feel more sad than afraid. She could tell that someone had hurt this woman very badly.</p><p>”How dare you speak my Retsu’s name. Who do you think you are!?” Masami flinched when she yelled. ”How do <em>you</em> know her?”</p><p>Masami hesitated. ”S-she saved my life. F-from bandits.”</p><p>The wolf woman laughed, but it was hollow. ”She has a soft spot for little damsels. Where was this?”</p><p>”The forests of northern Hakuma.” Masami felt some of the tension leaving her, as all the memories of her time with Retsu came flooding back.</p><p>But the wolf woman's eyes went wide in shock. ”What did you just say!?” She yelled.</p><p>”The f-forests of n-north H-Hakuma!”</p><p>The woman started shaking. Masami wasn't sure if it was rage or anguish, or both. ”Do you have any idea what those forests are used for?” Masami shook her head. The woman's voice was quiet. Masami found that even more terrifying that when she yelled. ”No. A rich brat like you wouldn't. You know the thing I hate most about you nobles? You think you have so much, but you really have nothing at all. It's a pathetic, hollow existence.” Masami could swear that the woman was speaking from experience.</p><p>The wolf woman let go of Masami’s face, and took another bite of the Daimyo’s arm. That was when Kohaku entered the chamber. She had out her sword, but she was shaking. Like she knew the wolf woman was already in here.</p><p>”You're not Retsu.” The wolf woman threw the Daimyo’s arm and slowly stood.</p><p>Masami panicked as she drew her sword. Kohaku prepared her own. ”Kohaku, run!” Masami tried to warn her as the wolf woman's foot left the floor.</p><p>”What?” By the look on Kohaku’s face, she didn't know where the wolf woman had gone. She had disappeared, but this time Masami was able to see it. She moved so quickly. It was impossible, but she did it. She was standing next to Kohaku’s side after striking her with the back of her rusted sword.</p><p>”Pfft, you're so weak.” Cracks formed on Kohaku’s armor. ”You're not even worth killing.”</p><p>That's when the impact caught up with her and Kohaku was blasted out of the chamber. Pieces of her armor clattering on the polished, wooden floor.</p><p>The wolf woman walked back to Masami at a normal pace. Masami felt a small amount of relief that she didn't kill Kohaku, but she had to be injured from such an impact. The wolf woman wasn't human. No human could do these things.</p><p>Masami prayed for help. She prayed for Retsu.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Retsu’s head was pounding like she had a hangover. ”Ow.” She was lying on her stomach in rainwater, unable to recall what happened. The last thing she remembered was telling Masami to run. ”Masami!”</p><p>She rolled over and up onto her feet, only to come face to face with Toshie. The Kondo was holding one of Masami’s talisman in one hand, and Retsu’s katana in her other. ”Toshie what happened?” She asked in alarm. ”Where’s Masami?”</p><p>”Safe.” Toshie stared at her with narrowed eyes. ”Away from you.”</p><p>”What are you talking about? What happened?”</p><p>”Look around!” Toshie yelled. She rarely raised her voice and it was alarming. ”Look at yourself!”</p><p>Retsu looked around. There were bodies everywhere, some of which had bite marks. Then she looked down at her kimono and hakama, soaked with rain and blood. ”Oh God!” Retsu started to panic. ”Did I, ” She started crying. ”Did I, ”</p><p>”You didn't touch Masami.” Toshie told her and she felt some relief.</p><p>”Thank God!”</p><p>”But she did see you. She looked right into your eyes. I saw the look on her face, Retsu.”</p><p>She shook her head. ”No!” The voices started to tease her.</p><p>”<em>Told you so! Told you so!”</em></p><p>
  <em>”We tasted her blood! Now we want it all!”</em>
</p><p>”I'm so sorry!” Retsu was blinded by her tears.</p><p>”The name on your blade.” Toshie said. ”Is this the same Gensei that I think it is?” Retsu nodded her head, unable to speak. ”This was your Sensei? Your first master?” Toshie thought she was a monster. She could here it in her voice. ”This is why you were in that forest!” Retsu nodded again. She heard the sound of her blade hitting the ground. Toshie must have thrown it down in disgust. Retsu would have too.</p><p>”He was evil! And I killed him! But he saved my life! He gave me a home! Food! He was the closet thing I had to a father!” Retsu admitted.</p><p>”You killed, Gensei of the Demon Blade?”</p><p>Retsu nodded.</p><p>”He gave you those scars?”</p><p>Retsu nodded. ”Most of them.”</p><p>Toshie sounded less angry when she started to say. ”Retsu, I...”</p><p>But was cut off by the arrival of a deeply distraught Amaterasu. ”Retsu! She has Masami!”</p><p>Retsu and Toshie’s eyes both snapped to her. ”Who does?” Toshie asked alarmed.</p><p><em>Don't say it. Don't say it. Don't say that name!</em> Retsu begged in her mind. But her other worst fear had come true.</p><p>”Junko!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Retsu Jigoku: https://www.deviantart.com/vashwhyssrs/art/Samurai-of-Hyuga-Retsu-Heir-of-the-Jigoku-835200236</p><p>Junko: https://www.deviantart.com/vashwhyssrs/art/Samurai-of-Hyuga-Junko-Wild-Wolf-835812859</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Reason to Live</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things turn ugly when Retsu confronts Junko. Their past together comes out and everyone is left scarred.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Updated 5/20/20, hopefully, I fixed all of the mistakes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Retsu ran with Toshie and Amaterasu by her side towards the Daimyo’s chamber.</p><p>”Kohaku!” Toshie saw Kohaku on the ground.</p><p><em>Please don't be dead!</em> Retsu begged in her mind.</p><p>The wannabe samurai was breathing but it was labored. The armor that usually covered her torso was shattered, pieces scattered everywhere. Retsu recognized the strike. This was definitely <em>her</em> doing, but she had used the back of her blade. She didn't think Kohaku was worth killing.</p><p>”I’m sorry!” Kohaku was unable to disguise her voice anymore as she cried. ”I couldn't do anything to stop her!”</p><p>Retsu put on a mask of a smile. ”It’s okay, Kohaku. You did good. Toshie, please stay here and take care of them.”</p><p>Toshie just looked at her, then said. ”We aren't done talking.”</p><p>”I know.” She said through her fake smile. She walked to the Daimyo’s chamber. Bracing herself, she walked through the open door.</p><p>That was where she was standing. The only woman Retsu had ever loved. Junko. Her eyes were just as beautiful as Retsu remembered, but they shined gold.</p><p>She held Masami in front of her, her rusted sword held at the girl's neck. ”Finally. It's been five years hasn't it, my love?”</p><p>”Yes, Junko.” She nodded. ”I’m here. Please let Masami go now.”</p><p>Junko acted like she didn't hear her. ”You promised me.” Junko said. Then she yelled. ”You promised me you would never leave! You were mine forever! And you broke that promise, just like all of the others!”</p><p>”I know, I know.” Retsu put her hands up defensively. ”I'm sorry.”</p><p>”No. No you're not.” Junko shook her head. ”But you will be.” She stroked Masami’s hair with her free hand. ”What is this girl to you?”</p><p>”I-I'm her bodyguard.” Retsu told a half-truth. Maybe if she distanced herself from Masami, Junko wouldn't do anything drastic.</p><p>”Bodyguard!” Junko laughed. ”We don't protect people, Retsu! We are nothing, but the wielders of our swords! You've seemed to have forgotten that! Now I have to remind you.”</p><p>”Junko, please! I'll do anything! Give you anything! Be anything! Just let her go!” Retsu begged.</p><p>”You already know what I want. You've just forgotten.” She petted Masami again. ”Masami and I have been getting to know one another. And she told me something interesting about you, my dear Retsu. She told me where you met.”</p><p>Retsu’s eyes widened in shock. ”No!”</p><p>”Masami did you know that the forests of northern Hakuma have a name?”</p><p>”Junko, stop!” Retsu begged.</p><p>”It’s called the Forest of Lost Souls. Go ahead, Masami. Ask her why it's called that. Ask her why no one ever leaves those woods.”</p><p>”SHUT UP!” Retsu screamed.</p><p>”W-why,” Masami was crying. ”Why do they call it that?”</p><p>Retsu couldn't look at Masami. She couldn't look her in the eye. And she couldn't tell her the truth. Junko could.</p><p>”You were going to kill yourself!” There it was, out in the open. It stung to hear those words out loud. She could hear Masami gasp. ”How could you! You are supposed to be mine! Forever! But you were going to commit seppuku!”</p><p>Now tears were rolling down Retsu’s face. ”I can't take it anymore, Ju. The voices. The nightmares. The thirst. I couldn't live with it anymore. I heard Masami scream for help, and I just moved. How can you take it, Ju?! How can you live with this pain?!” She looked Junko in those beautiful eyes.</p><p>”It used to be you, Re.” She said softly. ”It used to be you. We were each others reason to live, you stupid orphan! But you ruined it when you killed Sensei, took his blade and ran from me! And now you've replaced me, with this rich brat.”</p><p>”No, Ju, no! I could never replace you! I still love you!”</p><p>Junko stared at her. ”I don't believe you.” Then she dragged her blade across Masami’s neck. The girl's blood flowed down her chest.</p><p>”No.” Retsu said in horror. Anger erupted out of her. Murderous intent flowed out only to be met with Junko’s own. Two invisible forces fighting for control. Retsu drew her sword, and ran toward Junko. Junko threw Masami aside, and put up her sword to block her overhead strikes.</p><p>”I’LL KILL YOU!” She screamed as she hammered on Junko’s sword.</p><p>”Amazing! Simply amazing!” Junko said in between strikes. ”It’s truly amazing, just how weak you've gotten!” Junko punched her, the force throwing her off of her feet and flying backward. Retsu landed hard on the floor, spitting blood. ”My Retsu could handle that little tap. It disgusts me just how far you've fallen. And that hair, just who do think you are?”</p><p>Retsu got back on her feet as Junko approached. Her sword turned black, and she slashed with the Sanzen Sekai. Junko made a slash of her own. The room behind her was cut to pieces on either side of her. Junko had cut her blade of will in half. Junko was right, Retsu really had gotten weaker, and Junko had only gotten stronger.</p><p>”Was that your best?” Their blades met, sparks flying off of them. They exchanged blows, but Junko was only using one hand, while Retsu used two. Junko was holding back. She couldn't win. Masami died for nothing. She failed her. She failed everyone. Just like always.</p><p>Junko punched her on the chest and she was sent flying through the wall, and out onto the wet ground outside.</p><p>”Retsu!” Kohaku yelled. She was there with Toshie and Amaterasu.</p><p>Retsu looked at Kohaku, the only one she could stand to look in the eye. ”Masami. Please, take care of her.” She cried.</p><p>Kohaku looked at her, she could tell what Retsu had meant. ”I'll take care of her. Toshie get Lady Hashimoto out of here!” Toshie hesitated, but nodded and grabbed Ami by the wrist.</p><p>”But what about Masami!” She begged in horror. ”Masami!” Toshie dragged her away. Kohaku moved and waited for her chance to reenter the chamber.</p><p>Retsu managed to get back on her feet, but her chest hurt and it was hard to breathe. One of her ribs must have been broken, or at least cracked. Junko emerged from the chamber, ignoring Kohaku as she passed by.</p><p>Their swords met again, Junko using almost no effort as they fought. Retsu was being pushed back towards the courtyard. All she could do was defend until Junko got bored. Then Junko slashed her across her thigh and she dropped to her knees.</p><p>”Pathetic. Simply pathetic.” She kicked her with only enough force to drop Retsu onto her back, her katana falling away from her hands. Junko sheathed her sword and untied her scabbard, then she threw her katana to the ground. Junko picked up Retsu’s blade as she tried to reach for it. ”Such a pitiful swordsman doesn't deserve to wield Sensei’s blade.’</p><p>She swung the blade to her side, and the section of the protective wall surrounding the mansion next to them was spilt in half. It wasn't the Sanzen Sekai. She was just that strong. With one subtle movement of the blade, Junko cut Retsu’s obi in half and with the flat side of the blade she opened up her kimono.</p><p>Junko crouched, straddling Retsu’s hips. ”Isn't this familiar?” Junko said, but Retsu didn't say a word. Junko took one finger and used it to trace the scars on Retsu’s skin. She leaned forward until there eyes met. They were still so beautiful. Then Junko planted her lips on hers. So many feelings came rushing back. The warmness of their skin touching. The feeling of their breasts pressing together. Junko's soft lips on her own. The way her heart skipped. It all came back in this one moment of reunion.</p><p>No matter how much anger she felt about her. No matter what happened between them. No matter how much time had passed. No matter who she hurt. Retsu still loved Junko. She would always love Junko. Just as she was about to return the kiss, Junko stopped and sat up again, and Retsu wanted nothing more than to kiss her again.</p><p>”I could never kill you, my love. No matter how much you hurt me.” Junko smiled. Those eyes looked in to hers. Those beautiful eyes. ”But you have to pay. You have to pay, so you'll never forget who you belong too.”</p><p>Junko took the sword and stabbed her in the stomach, laughing as she screamed. ”WHAT'S THE MATTER MY LOVE?! ISN’T THIS WHAT YOU WANTED?!”</p><p>Junko started carving.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>The wolf woman, Junko, ignored Kohaku as she passed by. Kohaku took the opportunity to slip back inside the chamber as Retsu held her off.</p><p>”Masami!” She ran to the girl when she saw her. She dropped to her knees with tears overflowing. ”No!” Masami had a slash across her neck, blood still flowing out. This was what Retsu meant when she told her to take care of Masami. ”I'm so sorry, Masami! I couldn't help you at all!” She must have been terrified when she died.</p><p>With Kohaku’s tears flowing onto her face, she thought she heard Masami make a noise. But it must have been her imagination. Until,</p><p>”K-Ko...” Kohaku’s eyes snapped open. Masami was looking at her. She was alive! Kohaku wiped some of the blood on her neck away, and saw the slash was too low to sever the jugular.</p><p>Kohaku tore off the bottom of her uniform kimono and pressed it against the wound. ”It’s okay, Masami! I'm here.”</p><p>”R-Rets...” Masami was asking about Retsu. The poor kid was bleeding all over the place, and she was worried about Retsu. She really was too good for this world.</p><p>”She's fine.” Kohaku smiled and lied through her teeth. Retsu was definitely losing against that monster. ”Retsu beat all of the bad guys. She and Toshie are looking after your sister. I'm going to bring you to a doctor, okay?”</p><p>”O-kay...”</p><p>Kohaku gently lifted Masami off of the floor, and rushed out of the chamber. She kept a brisk pace, but didn't want to go too fast in fear of hurting Masami.</p><p>It didn't make sense. Why did this Junko woman pretend to kill Masami? She killed the samurai and the Daimyo without hesitation but spared both Kohaku and Masami. Why? Then Kohaku realized, Junko pretended to kill Masami just to get Retsu to attack her. She wouldn't find out why tonight. She had a mission, and she was going to fulfill it.</p><p>Masami would live and if not then Kohaku would die with her. When she reached Izuku she cried out for help. ”Please! I need a doctor!” Someone was kind enough to point out the nearest clinic. She knocked hard on the door. It was late, but she could still see lantern light inside. ”Doctor! I need help!”</p><p>A woman opened up, took one look at Masami and said. ”This way,” She led her to a room in the back where a bed was waiting. Kohaku placed Masami gently on the bed, then an older man pushed her out of the way. The woman, his assistant Kohaku presumed, said. ”She’s a thirteen-year-old girl, one laceration on her neck, one minor cut on her face.”</p><p>The doctor nodded. ”I’ll need to cauterize this to stop the bleeding, then sew the wound.”</p><p>”Yes doctor!” The assistant ran and came back with several tools. The doctor heated an instrument that Kohaku didn't know the name of, and stuck the tiny metal tip into Masami’s neck. The girl screamed as the doctor cauterized her wound. When she finally stopped screaming, the doctor sowed the cut shut. Then the assistant wrapped bandages around her neck and stuck one onto the cut on her cheek.</p><p>Kohaku was shaking the whole time. The doctor spoke to her. ”She’s lost a lot of blood. She’ll need more of it.”</p><p>”How?” Kohaku asked. She had heard of the blood transfusion, but it was a pretty recent medical technique, and Kohaku had never seen it herself.</p><p>”There is test I can do to check what kind of blood she needs, but it will take time to find a match. Are you related by any chance?”</p><p>”No.” Kohaku was resigned, but then she remembered Lady Hashimoto. ”Ami! She has an older sister here in town!”</p><p>”Then her blood has a high chance of compatibility.” The doctor nodded.</p><p>”I'll go look for her!” Kohaku hurriedly left the room. She didn't have to go very far. Toshie and some man Kohaku hadn't seen before were coming in, carrying someone. ”Toshie, where’s Ami? Masami is alive but she needs blood...” That was when she saw who they were holding. It was Retsu. Her clothes were torn open, and she was covered in blood from the waist down. Kohaku covered her mouth in shock when she saw the wounds on Retsu’s stomach.</p><p>Through the blood, and there was so much of it, two kanji were deeply carved into her skin. It was a name: Junko.</p><p>A different assistant brought them to another room, that was when Kohaku saw Amaterasu. Kohaku shook her head. Her focus had to be on Masami right now, she couldn't get distracted. ”Lady Hashimoto, come this way! Masami needs your help!”</p><p>”Masami is alive?”</p><p>Kohaku dragged her to Masami’s room, where the assistant was waiting for them. Ami gasped when she saw her sister. ”Masami!”</p><p>The doctor had gone to treat Retsu. ”Is this her?” The assistant asked.</p><p>Kohaku nodded, and Amaterasu said. ”Tell me how I can help!”</p><p>The doctor's assistant was perfectly capable of performing the blood transfusion. The two sisters were hooked together by two tiny needles and a rubber tube. Kohaku watched as blood flowed from Amaterasu and into Masami. After a while, the assistant stopped the transfusion, saying it was too dangerous to give anymore until Amaterasu had recovered some, but Masami would need more later.</p><p>Hours passed by, and Lady Hashimoto passed out by her sisters side, exhausted by this whole ordeal, and giving Masami her blood. Kohaku just stood there, shaking. She could hear Retsu screaming in the next room, having been mutilated by that monster.</p><p>Looking down at Masami, Kohaku cried. She was mad at that monster for hurting her friends. She was mad at Retsu for turning into a monster herself. She was mad at the ninja that had caused all of this. But more than all of that, Kohaku was mad at herself.</p><p>She was completely powerless to help anyone. She drew her katana. What was the point of having it if she couldn't use it to help anyone. Masami whimpered in her sleep, and Kohaku was pulled back to reality.</p><p>”I'm sorry Masami.” Kohaku rolled up her sleeve, and dragged the blade across her arm. ”I swear, I'll become stronger. Strong enough to protect you. Strong enough to protect everyone. And strong enough to kill that monster!”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Days had passed by, Kohaku didn't pay attention to how many. The doctor looked her over and treated her own injuries. Most of her chest was bruised, and three of her ribs were cracked in multiple places. She had hit her head when she hit the ground as well. Kohaku had been so hopped up on adrenaline that she didn't notice just how hurt she had been.</p><p>Kohaku and Amaterasu took turns watching over Masami. Never leaving her alone. She was still asleep, and showed no signs of waking. On the first morning, the doctor's assistant had changed her clothes to temporary robes that they could easily change when they needed to. Kohaku and Ami would give her water throughout the day, and feed her rice porridge twice a day.</p><p>In the morning hours, while everyone slept, Kohaku would sneak out and practice swinging her sword the way Retsu told her. She repeated the poem over and over as she did so. Masami had the poem in her sleeve the entire time. Kohaku found it, and read it over and over again until she had it committed to memory. She left it by Masami’s heart.</p><p>Kohaku practiced trying to split a log without touching it day after day. She made a promise and intended to keep it.</p><p>Toshie had explained to her what had happened after Kohaku rushed out with Masami. The Kondo woman had seen Junko leave, covered in blood and wielding Retsu’s sword in place of her own. Then she and Ami returned into the compound where they found Retsu. Toshie didn't go into too much detail, but it sounded horrible regardless.</p><p>That monster had left her bleeding in the rain soaked compound. They found her passed out with ”Junko” carved into her stomach flesh, tears staining her cheeks. She had to have been in so much pain. And like some kind of cruel joke, Junko had tied her katana to Retsu’s wrist. Toshie had said she refused to let go of it, even while unconscious.</p><p>Retsu also had cracks in her ribs, a sword slash on her thigh, and bruising all throughout. The doctor had told them he was honestly surprised that she was still alive. Toshie never left her side, unless it was to use the bathroom, in which case Kohaku watched over her.</p><p>Amaterasu was a lot stronger than she appeared. She kept up a positive attitude, hiding her own distress for the sake of her sister. She would read to Masami her favorite book, The Moon Slayer, during the evenings.</p><p>”She loves this book.” Lady Hashimoto explained to her. ”I bought it for her sixth birthday. She always loved the stories about adventure. She was never truly happy at home, but when she read stories like these, her face would just light up.”</p><p>Kohaku's respect for Lady Hashimoto had only grown.</p><p>The days all blended together as Kohaku's frustration grew. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't even chip the log. One day she lost it and chopped the log to pieces in rage. So in need of a break she decided to head back to the Daimyo’s mansion. Tatsuya was still at the stables there, and Kohaku had forgotten all about him.</p><p>The compound was closed off, and guarded by samurai who had arrived after the word of the attack spread.</p><p>”Halt!” A guard commanded her. ”The Daimyo’s mansion is off-limits to civilians.”</p><p>Kohaku was about to protest, until she remembered that she wasn't wearing armor anymore. ”I'm a squire of General Shatao, sent here as part of the Daimyo’s procession. I left my horse here at the stables when the attack happened.” She hid her voice and showed him her identification papers.</p><p>”You survived this massacre?” The guard looked at her in disbelief.</p><p>”Barely.” She said sadly.</p><p>”I'm really not supposed to let anyone inside.” The guard said. ”Be quick.”</p><p>Kohaku moved briskly through the compound headed for the stables. She tried to ignore them, but there were bloodstains everywhere. The bodies had moved, though, so at least she didn't have to look at them. Anyone of the stains could have been her, or Toshie, or Ami, or Masami. One of them definitely belonged to Retsu, but which one?</p><p>The horses had been well taken care of. Tatsuya had come to her when he saw her. She petted her faithful companion. ”I'm glad you're okay.” She remembered that Toshie and Masami’s travel bags had to still be in their room. Kohaku's possessions were all in Tatsuya’s saddlebags. So Kohaku saddled up her horse and guided him across the compound to the guest house.</p><p>Kohaku entered the room they had stayed in, finding the bags quickly. Then she saw the box on the lounge table. She opened it, the box filled with mochi balls that Masami had gotten them. Kohaku stifled back tears as she ate one. They had gone stale, but she ate them anyway.</p><p>”Masami...” She said as she wiped her eyes.</p><p>Kohaku strapped the bags to Tatsuya's saddle, then she remembered that Toshie had stuck something in one of the saddlebags. She searched for it, and finally found the bottle of saké Toshie had taken from Retsu on their first day in Izuku.</p><p>Pulling it out, Kohaku took her first sip of saké, and immediately spat it out. It was disgusting and bitter. ”How can people drink this?” She wiped her mouth, took a breath, and took another sip. Her body tried to reject it again, but she forced it down. She gagged but managed to drink it.</p><p>Kohaku put the bottle back into the saddlebag and led Tatsuya out of the compound and back into Izuku.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Everything was so light. She felt no weight, no pain, or even the ground beneath her.</p><p>Retsu opened her eyes and all she saw was black. It felt like she was floating. No, not floating. Falling, she was falling. Suddenly she hit the ground.</p><p>”Ow!” She sat up, rubbing the back of her head. She looked around and saw she was in a field. ”Where am I?” On all sides of her we're sunflowers. Sunflowers that stood taller than she did. Standing up, she realized her weight felt off. She felt too light.</p><p>Retsu looked at her hands, which were too small, her arms too short. Looking down she could see her chest was flat. It had been years since she could see her feet so clearly. Then she touched her face. Her skin didn't have any scars. They were all gone. She was a child again.</p><p>”What's going on?” She almost started to panic when she realized that the voices were quiet. She was alone. Truly alone. All she had was the pale green kimono that she hadn't seen in years.</p><p>Retsu walked through the field of sunflowers, having no idea where she was headed. She was having trouble remembering what happened before she woke up here. Eventually, she heard the sound of water, and it made her feel thirsty. She followed the sound and found a lake with a large waterfall at the back of it.</p><p>Retsu crouched down, she could see her reflection in the water. That tiny orphan from her memory stared back at her. Skinny with malnourishment, tangled black hair, and worthless. This was the face of a child no one wanted. One who would grow up to be a black void that consumed everything around her. A monster.</p><p>A tear ran from her eye and dropped into the water. It rippled the water and when it did, Retsu could see something staring back at her. But it wasn't her reflection. Something huge lunged at her from beneath the surface of the water, Retsu jumping back on instinct.</p><p>Putting it's front legs on land, it stared at her. Hard green scales, and leathery skin. Sharp teeth and piercing yellow eyes. It was an alligator, and it came toward her. Retsu backed away from it, and it roared at her. It's entire body begun to glow blue, and it charged at her.</p><p>Retsu was too stunned to move, but it wasn't attacking her. The alligator had passed through her, and when it did she felt like she was on fire. She dropped to her knees, clutching her chest as every inch of her burned inside and out. And just when she couldn't take the pain anymore, it was over.</p><p>Retsu fell onto her back, panting. ”What the hell?” That was when another animal, tinnier than that hulking alligator, appeared. It was a red panda. It had large eyes and ears, and tiny everything else aside from it's tail, which wagged back and forth. It ran from her, but stopped and turned to look at her. It was like it was waiting for her to follow it.</p><p><em>At least it’s not an alligator,</em> Retsu shrugged and followed it. The tiny red panda led her through the field of sunflowers again. Finally it led her to another person. The red panda climbed up the person until it rested on their shoulder.</p><p>It was a tall woman, draped in a long, flowing red kimono. Her face, perfectly heart-shaped, was framed by light black hair with two buns at the top. She was elegant and mature looking, and looked at her with a loving smile. She was the complete opposite of Retsu. It actually hurt to look at her.</p><p>”You're okay!” The woman dropped to her knees and hugged her. ”I'm so glad to see you!” Her voice was mature and sweet.</p><p>Retsu awkwardly hugged her back. ”Um, I'm sorry, but I've think you've got me confused with someone else...Ow!” The woman had let go of her, and had hit Retsu on the head. When Retsu looked up at her, the woman's cheeks were puffed up in annoyance.</p><p>”Can’t you tell who I am, Retsu?”</p><p>Retsu’s eyes widened and started to run. ”Masami?”</p><p>”Yes, idiot. Who else?” This mature Masami smiled at her.</p><p>”Is it really you?” Retsu remembered where they were, this strange place, and she asked. ”Are...are we dead? Is this death?”</p><p>”Of course not.” Masami smiled. ”This is the Spirit World, not the afterlife.”</p><p>”The Spirit World?” Retsu’s eyes started running again. ”Does that mean, you're alive?”</p><p>”We both are.” Retsu threw herself into Masami again, hugging her like she would disappear if she let go. Masami gently rubbed her back as she cried.</p><p>”I'm so sorry, Masami! I failed you! I-I...”</p><p>”It’s okay, Retsu. We're all alive. Hurt, but we're alive.” Masami tried to reassure her.</p><p>”No, it's not okay!” She looked at Masami's eyes. ”I let her.... I thought she killed you!”</p><p>”Retsu, ” Masami said, her voice touched with sadness. ”I think we have to talk about what happened.”</p><p>That was the last thing Retsu wanted. ”Masami...”</p><p>”Retsu, I know I'm a kid, but I can handle it. Please, tell me. You have to talk to someone.” Masami’s smile was so warm. Retsu couldn't stomach it. She couldn't look her in the eye anymore. It was physically hurting her to do so. So she turned around.</p><p>”What was her name?” Masami asked from behind her.</p><p>”Junko.” Retsu answered.</p><p>”She was your fellow student?” Retsu nodded. ”And you love her, don't you?”</p><p>Retsu nodded again. ”Yes. Since we were kids. Since before I knew what love was. I was an orphan. Sensei found me and brought me back to his dojo, where I met his only other student. Junko was the daughter of a rich samurai family from the north, and never let me forget it. As kids, she was bigger than me. Stronger than me. Smarter than me. I was faster, but that was because I was starving before Sensei found me.”</p><p>”She could read and write. She never knew hunger. She had parents, and siblings, and servants, and a house. I was just a dumb orphan. Sensei always called us, Junko and girl. He never once said my name. He beat us, whether we did anything wrong or not. But Junko made it bearable. He would leave us alone to survive for the winter. That time alone was what made the rest of the year worth it.”</p><p>”Junko was my everything. The reason I lived for. But the voices wouldn't stop. Not even Junko could quiet them for more than a few minutes.”</p><p>”Voices?” Masami asked. ”What are they? What do they say to you?”</p><p>”Anything. Everything. They're like ghosts, constantly haunting me. Trying to make me lose control. To make me feed.” Retsu rubbed her eyes, blinded by tears. ”You should have never saw me like that! I'm sorry!”</p><p>”Retsu.” She felt Masami’s hand on her shoulder. ”I have to tell you. You did scare me.” Her voice was choking up now. ”I thought you were gone. I thought I would never see you again. But you came back. You are back.”</p><p>”But for how long?” Retsu asked her. ”I could have killed you. I would have killed you if I had the chance.”</p><p>”No. You wouldn't have.”</p><p>”Yes, Masami! I would have!” She snapped at her. ”You don't know what it's like. To have your ego stripped away, and replaced by hunger! The hunger. The thirst. When I sleep, all I see is the faces of those I....” She felt Masami’s arms wrap around her again. Retsu calmed down enough to continue. ”It’s called the Jigoku. Junko and I were both born with the blood of the demon. Meaning we had the potential for an evil power. I don't know what triggered it, but that was why Sensei took me in. He had it too, and created the Jigoku.”</p><p>”It’s a technique that allows you to see a person's vital points. To look for a weakness. But its true power was what you saw. Your personality disappears and is replaced by your sword. You become a sword. And swords are only made for one thing.”</p><p>”I always fought against it, but Junko. She embraced it.”</p><p>”You love Junko.” Masami said. ”But you left her. That was the promise that you broke?”</p><p>Retsu nodded. ”When we were kids, Junko would make up silly rules and made me promise to keep them. I always broke them. Back then I just wanted her attention. But this one. She made me promise to always be hers. That we would always be together. It was the one promise I wanted to keep, but in the end I broke that too.”</p><p>She wiped her eyes. ”Junko deserved everything. And I wanted her to have everything. She was stronger, smarter, more hungry. She always won when we sparred. She was just better than me in every way. She was the sun, and I was the moon, just lucky enough to be able to orbit around her.”</p><p>”And when the time came for Sensei to choose an heir, someone to inherit everything, we both knew it had to be Junko. She was Junko. I was just, girl. I wanted her to have it. She deserved it. But Sensei picked me. He picked the dumb orphan who couldn't do anything right. It drove a wedge between us. I told her I never wanted it. She didn't believe me. She told me to shut up and obey Sensei’s wishes.”</p><p>”I hated Sensei. I hated him for the beatings. For the scars. For choosing me over Junko. He was an evil man, Masami. Please believe me, when I say I had to kill him. Junko found out. And I ran. I didn't see her again, until today. Her eyes, Masami. Those beautiful eyes.”</p><p>Masami’s arms tightened around her. ”I'm sorry, Retsu. No one should have to go through all of that. Do you really love, Junko?”</p><p>Retsu nodded. ”Yes.”</p><p>”Then I forgive her.”</p><p>Retsu turned around in shock. ”What do you mean? How could you?”</p><p>Masami smiled at her. ”Because she's important to you, she's important to me too. Retsu, you may not see it, but you are good.” Though still smiling, Masami’s eyes watered. ”You are a good person. I believe, I know, that if you love her, then she can be good too. And I know you can bring it out. You can bring her back. You can be together again. And one day, maybe I can call her friend too.”</p><p>Retsu wiped at the tears on her face again, but it seemed futile at this point. ”How are you so hopeful? Why don't you just hate me like everyone else?”</p><p>”I could never hate you.” Masami smiled. It was so warm, and genuine.</p><p>Retsu looked down at her feet. ”You kept saying that I saved you, Masami. That's a lie. The truth is you saved me.”</p><p>They hugged again. ”Oh!” Masami said in surprise. She was glowing with white light.</p><p>”Wh-what's happening?” Retsu was afraid.</p><p>”It’s okay.” Masami smiled. ”I think I'm waking up now.”</p><p>Masami started to fade away. ”Wait!”</p><p>”I'll see you soon. Don't keep me waiting.” She smiled.</p><p>Then Masami was gone, and Retsu was alone again. ”Don't leave me.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Toshie had always been good at hiding her emotions. Growing up as a Kondo among Hyugans meant any sort of outburst could result in imprisonment or death. Being a personal servant of the future Emperor made this even more so. Emperor Satsuma was a gentle soul, who had seen Toshie as a friend instead of a servant. Their friendship continued to this day, Toshie often working for him from the shadows.</p><p>On paper, Toshie didn't exist so she was free to carry out the Emperor's will. Though if she ever got in trouble, like in Lavender Town, she was on her own. The Emperor had a certain sensitivity to the Spirit World. Spirits often came to him in the form of dreams with warnings of things to come. A Tsuchigumo being slain by an alligator outside of Lavender Town had been the most recent one, which Toshie was dispatched to investigate.</p><p>It was Toshie’s belief that the Emperor had seen the Izuku massacre at some point since Toshie had left for Lavender Town, but was unable to contact her. Perhaps if he had, Toshie could have prevented some of the deaths that night.</p><p>A few nights afterward, Toshie was met by a comrade who delivered her a personal message from the Emperor. It had come too late, but it was a warning about them being hunted by a wolf in Izuku. Toshie had cursed herself for being too good at her job, as her fellow shinobi had difficulty finding her in time. She sent a message back detailing the attack and the aftermath.</p><p>The Emperor likely already knew about the death of Daimyo Yosaku, and would have to proceed with filling the power vacuum that was now in Hakuma. The eastern region was now without a governor, there was bound to be chaos. Toshie initially thought this was what the Purple Lotus wanted, but it seemed more just wanting to destabilize the region. They were willing the throw their lives away to get at the Daimyo, and even hired a ronin to kill him if they failed again. This was personal.</p><p>The man in Lavender Town mentioned the Daimyo had his home and business burned down so he would sell his daughter to the Daimyo. Someone had promised him revenge in exchange for poisoning Lavender Town, but why? There was a connection, but Toshie couldn't see what that connection was. Lavender Town was a town of soap makers. Soap was a luxury more than anything, so it wouldn't have impacted the economy too hard. There must have been another objective Toshie couldn't see. The poisoning had to only be a distraction.</p><p>Toshie often had the flute in her hand these days. Absentmindedly playing with it as she watched over Retsu. She had become too paranoid to leave the unconscious ronin alone for very long. Toshie hadn't been sleeping well, and when she did she was plagued with nightmares.</p><p>Those empty, hungry eyes. That bloody smile. The stench of blood and human meat on her breath. The sound of her teeth clicking a she sniffed for food. Those light steps, as quiet as any ninja.</p><p>It was hard to believe that the unconscious woman before her, whom she had lived with for two weeks, was that same monster. In Toshie’s nightmares, she hadn't reacted in time, and those teeth would sink into her neck. She missed her swing with the chain and the monster struck down Masami. That pour girls face, covered with terror and heartbreak. That haunted Toshie the most.</p><p>Failing to find Masami before the monster did, that was going to stick with her for a very long time. Seeing that look on someone so pure and innocent was absolutely heartbreaking.</p><p>Then there was the other monster that showed up. Toshie didn't know what their exchange had been, but it ended with Retsu nearly bleeding out in this clinic. It was a lot harder to be mad at her after the beating she took. At least Masami didn't have to see her like that.</p><p>Masami was lucky to have found Lady Hashimoto, their blood was compatible. Retsu on the other hand wasn't so lucky. The doctor made several tests, and had trouble finding a match. Fortunately he found a match in another one of his patients, who volunteered to donate at the doctor's request. Retsu needed a lot more blood than Masami, not only was she bigger than her, but she had also lost more.</p><p>The kanji for ”Junko” would be forever scarred on her stomach.</p><p>Toshie had only seen Junko on her way out of the compound, and she was unable to get a good look at her. Masami and Retsu were unconscious, so that left only two people alive who saw her up close. Lady Hashimoto, while keeping herself together, refused to speak about that night. So that left Kohaku. Kohaku described her as a monster, but unlike Retsu who was a woman possessed, Junko was fully aware of what she was doing.</p><p>Kohaku had said Junko moved so fast that she couldn't see it, and defeated her with only a single strike. She shattered Kohaku's solid iron armor with a worn blade, and without effort. Toshie could tell just how bad it affected her. Kohaku already had confidence issues, no doubt such a crushing defeat weighed more heavy than her armor had. Since then Kohaku had stopped hiding, even using her natural voice. Her armor was both a prison and her source of pride, and Junko had freed her from both.</p><p>Toshie was worried about the young squire. Toshie could barely sleep, but she still slept more than Kohaku. She could hear her leave in the early hours of the morning to practice Retsu’s lesson. Today she had left, and only she knew where. Eventually Kohaku returned in the late afternoon.</p><p>Kohaku knocked on the door to Retsu’s room. ”Toshie, I brought your bag back from the mansion.” She was holding up Toshie’s travel bag, which Toshie had completely forgotten about.</p><p>”Thank you, Kohaku.” She nodded. ”I forgot about it.” Kohaku placed Toshie’s bag down and when she did Toshie could smell saké on her breath. She wasn't drunk though. It seemed that she just tried it.</p><p>Kohaku stared at Retsu. ”Anything?”</p><p>Toshie shook her head. ”Nothing. How are you doing?”</p><p>Kohaku didn't look at her, but she said. ”I’m fine.” Fine could mean almost anything. In this case it was an empty platitude.</p><p>”I can't sleep.” Toshie said, trying to get Kohaku to tell her the truth. ”I just expect Retsu to turn into that monster at any minute. Not that I could do anything if she did.” Kohaku sniffled.</p><p>Then there was another knock at the door. They both turned to see Lady Hashimoto. She was crying but also smiling. ”Masami, she's awake.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Emperor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As the group recovers, they gain another companion and receive a visit from Emperor Satsuma, the Lion of Hyuga.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Updated 5/21/20, hopefully I got all of the mistakes</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>”Masami, she's awake.” Ami told them. She was crying and smiling, and it made Kohaku do the same.</p><p>It was true, Masami was awake. Her eyes half-closed and it was clear she didn't know where she was, but she was awake. Kohaku dropped to her knees at her side, unable to control her emotions.</p><p>”Masami!” She cried.</p><p>”Kohaku?” Her voice was slow and hoarse from weeks of underuse.</p><p>”Yes, I'm here.”</p><p>Masami’s hand lifted up slowly, and she gently rested it on Kohaku’s cheek. ”You look tired.”</p><p>Kohaku smiled and wiped her eye. ”I'm so glad you're okay.”</p><p>”Kohaku, is Retsu okay?”</p><p>Kohaku froze when Masami asked that. She didn't know how to tell her that Retsu was hurt worse than she was. Kohaku looked back at Toshie and Ami for help. It was Toshie who stepped up.</p><p>”Miss Hashimoto,”</p><p>”Toshie.” Masami smiled at her.</p><p>”Miss Hashimoto, I have to tell you. Retsu was hurt very bad.” How Toshie was able to look her in the eye and say that, Kohaku would never know.</p><p>”She hasn't woke up yet?” Masami asked. She didn't seem very shocked to hear that Retsu was injured. ”She will.” She smiled again.</p><p>”Miss Hashimoto,” Toshie started, but Masami said.</p><p>”She will. I know she will. I made her a promise.” Kohaku jumped when Masami tried to get up.</p><p>”Masami, no!” She grabbed her by the shoulders and gently pushed her back down. ”You just regained consciousness. You have to rest.”</p><p>”She's right, Masami!” Ami cried. ”You've been unconscious for weeks.” It seemed Lady Hashimoto couldn't hide her distress anymore. ”I thought you were going to die!”</p><p>”Ami, I'm sorry.” Masami smiled again. ”I'm happy we all made it, but Retsu still needs our help. She's all alone now.”</p><p>”Masami,” Kohaku said. ”Retsu is only in the next room.”</p><p>”No.” Masami shook her head. ”Not yet. I talked to her. She told me about,” Masami hesitated before saying. ”Junko.”</p><p>Kohaku froze when Masami said that name. Toshie stepped forward. ”You talked to her?”</p><p>”In the Spirit World. We were both lost there.” She smiled again. ”But I found her. She told me everything. Back at the mansion, I saw this great sadness in Junko’s eyes, and Retsu told me what happened between them.” Masami bit her lip. ”Retsu was going to kill herself before I met her.” Kohaku and Ami flinched, but Toshie didn't react. ”There's so much pain inside her. It's even worse than I thought. But she still smiled at me, and made me believe everything was going to be okay. I have to help her, and that means helping Junko too.”</p><p>”What?” Kohaku asked outraged. ”Help that monster? She almost killed both of you!”</p><p>”I know.” Masami looked her in the eye. ”I know she's done terrible things. I know she's not a good person. And I know that she can be. If you heard the way Retsu talked about her, you would understand.”</p><p>Before Kohaku could say anything else, Toshie walked over, smiled, and said. ”Retsu isn't going anywhere. You need some real rest. I promise you can see her in the morning, Miss Hashimoto.” </p><p>Masami looked at her, then nodded. Toshie touched Kohaku on the shoulder and led her out of the room, leaving Ami with her sister.</p><p>”Has she gone crazy?” Kohaku asked as soon as they were out of earshot. ”How could she want to help that monster?”</p><p>Toshie shrugged. ”That is just who Masami is. She always sees the best in someone. When Retsu killed the Tsuchigumo in Lavender Town, Masami was saddened by it. She told me: Even monsters deserve to exist.”</p><p>Kohaku rubbed her temples. ”I don't even know how to process that.” Then Toshie put a friendly hand on her shoulder.</p><p>”Let's just worry about recovering for now. We all need some sleep.”</p><p>Kohaku nodded. ”Okay.” These past weeks, all Kohaku had wanted was to get stronger to kill that monster, Junko. But was that even possible? Was Masami right though? Did monsters deserve to exist? Did they deserve the chance to change? The bodies of her fellow samurai flashed in her mind. Their mutilated corpses. Then there was the bandages she still wore. The damage done to Retsu, and Masami. How could Masami think that that monster was worth saving? It was insane, but if this was what Masami was intent on doing, than Kohaku would do her best to protect her. But all of this would be pointless if Retsu never woke up.</p><p>Kohaku returned to Retsu’s room, and sat beside her. Her kimono was ruined between the blood and tears from her fight, so all she was wearing was the clinic's temporary robes. The sword by her side was not her own, but the one Junko had carried. Kohaku’s chest stung when she looked at it.</p><p>”Retsu.” She started, but she had no idea what say, except. ”Please wake up.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Junko gripped the katana hilt as she walked. It had her smell radiating off of it. It still had her warmth on the stingray skin wrapped around it's handle. In return, Retsu would think of her every time she touched the blade she left behind. She would remember her promise, now that it was written on her skin.</p><p>Junko wanted to kill the rich brat, but children were the one thing she wouldn't kill. If they had hurried they would have saved her. If not, who cares. Retsu will always find her way back to her. She belonged to her and no one else.</p><p>Junko reached her destination, a rather unassuming cave. Cold, damp, and perfect for a wolf.</p><p>”You have returned, Junko dear.”</p><p>”Yup. The Purple Lotus is all dead, as expected.” She threw the taiko drum on the cave floor. ”I took care of it.”</p><p>”And the other?”</p><p>Junko smiled. They were smart enough to keep her name out of their mouths. ”My Retsu will join us again.” She held up her shiny new katana. ”I made sure of it. Got her right after she had an episode. Now that's she tasted blood again, it's only a matter of time.”</p><p>”Good. Two Jigoku users are better than one. We can't risk having a member of the Demon Clan out there any longer.”</p><p>”Even worse if she goes against us.”</p><p>”She won't!” Junko snapped. ”My Retsu will come back to me. And when she does I’ll never let her go again.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>The next morning, Toshie had kept her promise and helped Masami out of bed. They brought her to Retsu’s room where she sat by her side. It hurt to see her like this. Masami opened up her temporary kimono to look at the bandages on her stomach. She didn't dare to mess with them, just in case the wounds suddenly opened back up.</p><p>Masami held Retsu’s hand. ”Please, Retsu, come back. I'm with you, no matter how long it takes.” When she said that, she felt something. Retsu’s hand tightened around hers before relaxing again. It was small, but it was a reaction. And Masami lost any doubt she may have had.</p><p>Day after day, Masami would talk to Retsu. Sometimes when Masami addressed her or said her name, Retsu would have a small reaction. It was a slow process, but she knew that Retsu was finding her way back. Time worked differently in the Spirit World, so to Retsu it probably still felt like Masami had just left. If only there were other Shugenja around, then Masami would be able to consciously enter the Spirit World to find her and bring her back. Retsu would have to find her way back on her own.</p><p>Masami would have stayed with Retsu in the Spirit World if it were up to her. Her own injures were a lot less severe, so Retsu would take longer to return than she did. Masami was left with a scar, a little red line on her neck. She never had a scar before. Retsu had them all over her body, and in a weird way, Masami felt like her new scar gave them another connection.</p><p>The summer heat had been fading away. It was the middle of summer when Masami ran away, and now it seemed that fall was approaching. That meant it would start getting cold. One day on the road, Retsu had mentioned not liking winter, and that gave her an idea.</p><p>”Ami.” Masami addressed her sister one day. ”I’d like to go to a tailor.”</p><p>”A tailor?” Ami asked her.</p><p>”Well, it's getting colder out and...” She looked at Retsu. ”Retsu’s clothes are ruined, so she’ll need new ones.”</p><p>Amaterasu looked at her and the unconscious woman, and smiled. ”I think that's a great idea. But a tailor won't be able to measure her. Good thing I know how to. While I'm doing that, you should tell Toshie and Kohaku so they know where we're going.”</p><p>”Okay.” Masami nodded. Masami had told Toshie and Kohaku that they'd planned on going to the tailor. Kohaku had volunteered to escort them, which made Toshie feel better about Masami leaving the clinic.</p><p>Ami had led the way, as she was more familiar with Izuku than Masami had been and Kohaku had never been to the tailor. ”This tailor specializes in clothing for tourists, so they should have any color you ask for.” Izuku was known for it's green everything, clothing included, so a tailor that catered to tourists was good as Masami didn't think Retsu would like green.</p><p>”Ah, welcome.” An older man wearing Izuku green greeted them.</p><p>”Uh,” Kohaku sounded uncomfortable. ”I’ll wait outside.”</p><p>”How might I help you today?” The tailor asked.</p><p>”We have a friend in need of some new clothes.” Amaterasu handed him the paper that she had written down Retsu’s measurements on. ”She, unfortunately, couldn't be here herself. Are these numbers satisfactory?”</p><p>”Yes.” The tailor nodded as he looked over the numbers. ”More than satisfactory...” Then he paused. ”She seems quite large.”</p><p>”Is that a problem?” Ami asked in a way that seemed friendly, but had a scathing undertone. Retsu was pretty big for a woman. She was tall and well built with toned muscle which was unusual for a Hyugan woman.</p><p>”No, no.” He shook his head rapidly. ”What exactly did you have in mind?”</p><p>Ami looked to Masami. ”She wears a short kimono with hakama. She ties it with an obi, and... Ami should we get her new waraji too?”</p><p>”Do you make sandals as well?” Ami asked the tailor who shook his head.</p><p>”I'm sorry, no. There is a shop in the market that does. But my specialty is in haori, and with winter coming up I recommend putting in an order now.”</p><p>Masami thought it through. ”I think we should get some haori. Oh, and a pair of tabi. Retsu wears them under her sandals.”</p><p>”Good, good. Now we have several styles of kimono to choose from.” The tailor showed her a few different styles of short kimono. Masami picked up one that was slanted at the end, long on the right side but short on the other making a crescent shape on the right hip.</p><p>”I’ll go with this one.” Masami picked the kimono, and the tailor had written it down along with the rest of the order.</p><p>”Now all that’s left is the color. I’ll have you know I'm the only tailor in Izuku who works with custom color dyes.” The tailor said proudly.</p><p>”The standard white is fine for the obi and tabi, but.” Masami started thinking. Retsu’s clothes were black, and the only color she ever wore was the red cloth that Kohaku had given her when she cut her hair. ”How about something blue.”</p><p>”I think Retsu would look great in blue.” Ami said. ”Maybe something on the lighter side.”</p><p>Masami nodded. ”Can you do a light blue?”</p><p>”Of course.” The tailor said.</p><p>”Then I’ll take the kimono and hakama in a light blue. And can I get a haori for her in a more indigo color?” The tailor nodded as he wrote it down. ”And I’ll get one in a darker red. And we should get a couple for Kohaku and Toshie too.”</p><p>Masami stuck her head out of the door. ”Kohaku, we need you in here!”</p><p>”What for?” She asked.</p><p>”I'm getting us haori for the winter, we have to get your size, and you have to pick your color.” Masami smiled.</p><p>”You don't have to do that, Masami.” Kohaku looked away.</p><p>”But I want too. It'll start getting cold soon. What if the snow comes early this year?”</p><p>Kohaku looked back at her and smiled. ”Okay. Thank you, Masami.” Masami pulled Kohaku inside, and the tailor measured them for their coats. Masami would have to bring Toshie back here later. Kohaku was clearly uncomfortable inside the tailor shop. Masami thought it was because she had pretended to be a man for years, and was now out in the open as a woman. Now that Masami looked, the clothes Kohaku wore were too big for her, likely to hide her shape if she was caught without her armor on.</p><p>Kohaku had chosen a reddish-orange for her haori, which matched the color of the armor she used to wear.</p><p>”Anything else you want, Kohaku?” Masami asked.</p><p>”No, no. The coat is enough, I have enough clothes.”</p><p>With her order placed, they were free to return to the clinic. Masami was in high spirits, and couldn't wait to give her gift to Retsu.</p><p>”Toshie,” Masami said when they returned to the clinic. ”I've ordered us all haori you've got to go with me to the tailor later!”</p><p>Toshie blinked at her. ”I thought you were just getting something for Retsu?”</p><p>”Yes, but with winter coming we could all use the extra layer.”</p><p>Toshie smiled. ”That is very thoughtful, Masami.”</p><p>Masami smiled. ”Hey, you called me Masami.” Toshie’s eyes widened. She must not have realized she had called her by her first name.</p><p>Another week had passed. Masami had taken Toshie to the tailors to be fitted for a haori, then they went to the market to buy Retsu a new pair of waraji sandals. As opposed to rope made from straw, the waraji in Izuku were made from the grass found on the emerald hills. Like her clothes, Retsu’s sandals were old and worn out so she was passed due for an upgrade.</p><p>Masami was becoming worried about Kohaku. She was sleeping more, but it was more like passing out from exhaustion than actually falling asleep. Whenever she wasn't eating or sleeping, Kohaku was swinging her sword behind the clinic, practicing all day and night. Some times if Masami really listened she could hear Kohaku counting her strikes.</p><p>”2998. 2999. 3000.” Kohaku would ways stop at three thousand. It seemed like she was taking the number from the poem too literally.</p><p>Toshie still seemed to not be getting enough sleep. She wouldn't say why, but Masami could tell something was bothering her.</p><p>Ami had been relieved since Masami had woken up. Masami knew that at some point she would have to part with her sister again, but was enjoying the time spent with her. Masami only wished that it was under better circumstances.</p><p>Then as fall was fully setting in, they were returning from having dinner in town. Masami went to Retsu’s room like she always did, and dropped to her knees as she was overcome with emotion.</p><p>Retsu was standing there looking through the window. ”R-Retsu?” Masami asked through tears. ”Are you?”</p><p>Her bodyguard turned around, looking at her with her black eyes, and smiled. ”There you are, kid.” Masami found her legs and ran to her, hugging her tightly around the waist. ”Ow! Hey, watch it. I'm still tender.”</p><p>”I'm sorry.” Masami sobbed, her voice muffled. She felt Retsu’s hand on her head.</p><p>”I'm glad your okay, Masami.”</p><p>”Me? You've been unconscious for months.” Masami looked up at her.</p><p>Retsu smiled. ”You're always worrying about others, can't I for once?”</p><p>Masami wiped her eyes, but the tears wouldn't stop. ”I'm so happy that you're alive.”</p><p>”Yeah...” Looking at Retsu, Masami could see her looking at Junko’s sword, which leaned against the wall by the bed. Then her eyes went back to Masami. ”How is everyone?”</p><p>Masami wiped her eyes again. ”I don't think they're doing too well. Toshie and Kohaku don't seem to be sleeping. Kohaku trains all day and night, she's not getting any rest.”</p><p>”How's your sister?”</p><p>”She's okay, I think.”</p><p>”That's something.” Retsu went and sat down on her bed, gripping her stomach. ”We should probably tell them.”</p><p>Masami nodded and ran out. ”Toshie, Kohaku, Ami, it's Retsu! She's finally awake!”</p><p>Kohaku rushed past her without saying a word. Toshie looked at her and asked in disbelief. ”She's awake?”</p><p>”Yes, come on!” Masami brought them to Retsu’s room, where Kohaku was standing there with a hand over her mouth.</p><p>”Are you going to say something? Cause you're creeping me out.” Retsu was looking at Kohaku, who apparently hadn't said anything yet.</p><p>”I, I'm just having a hard time believing it.” Kohaku said.</p><p>”Good to see you too, kid.” Retsu smiled.</p><p>”I should go get the doctor.” Toshie excused herself out.</p><p>”Hello to you too.” Retsu deadpanned after she left.</p><p>”It's so good to see you again, Miss Retsu.” Amaterasu bowed to her. ”You saved my sister's life at nearly the cost of your own. I can't ever thank you enough.”</p><p>”You don't have to thank me.” Retsu said. ”I haven't exactly been doing my job lately.”</p><p>”You were hurt.” Masami said.</p><p>”I'll understand if you want to dock my pay.” Retsu laughed, a sound that made Masami tear up.</p><p>Toshie had returned with the doctor, who checked her wound and changed her bandages. Retsu had no visible reaction when she saw the wound.</p><p>”You'll still need a lot of time to fully recover.” The doctor said. ”You'll need a lot of exercise to recover the strength in your limbs. Frankly, I'm surprised you're alive at all.”</p><p>”Thanks doc. I'll try to get out of your hair soon.” Retsu nodded.</p><p>”Yeah, well.” The doctor left a tiny bag in front of her. ”This is ginseng and other herbs. They'll help with further healing.”</p><p>”I'll make sure she takes it.” Masami volunteered.</p><p>Retsu then yawned. ”Well, I think I should try to get some actual sleep.” She lied down and closed her eyes.</p><p>Masami nodded, and they left her alone to get some real sleep.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>”<em>They hate you!”</em></p><p>
  <em>”They're afraid of you!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”They lie to you!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”They’ll betray you!”</em>
</p><p>Retsu wasn't exactly getting restful sleep. As soon as she regained consciousness the voices had come back. And they were so loud. So she didn't sleep. She just sat there staring at Junko’s katana.</p><p>Retsu rose out of bed, grabbed Junko's sword and snuck out of her room. She didn't see anyone, which she was grateful for. Retsu quietly left the clinic, closing the door behind her. It was difficult to actually sneak as Junko’s katana made a <em>clank</em> whenever she moved. The guard was loose, and the whole sword seemed to be falling apart.</p><p><em>What did she do to this thing?</em> Retsu thought as she moved quietly down the street, her stomach hurting with each step. Eventually she found her destination, the bar they visited on the way into town. It was late, or rather early, and the bar was closed. She was expecting that much, and was already heading for the back door that led to the storage room. When she reached it, Retsu found the door was already open.</p><p>Retsu slowly opened the door and entered the bar's storage room. Walking with caution, she went past barrels of saké, and when she reached the back she found someone. Retsu recognized the man she had met here when they first got to Izuku.</p><p>”Oh, hey!” He gave a friendly greeting, waving a saké bottle. ”It’s you!”</p><p>”Hey, you....” Retsu realized they never exchanged names. He still wore a green vest over a karate gi. ”What are you doing back here?”</p><p>”Probably the same thing you're doing here.” He offered her the saké bottle he was holding. Retsu grabbed it and took a sip.</p><p>”Cant sleep either?” She asked.</p><p>”Nah.” He grabbed another bottle and took a sip. ”Things haven't been so good. You hear about that massacre at the Daimyo’s place? You were supposed to be his guest right?”</p><p>”Yup.” Retsu, gripping her stomach, slid down against the wall until she was sitting. ”I was right in the middle of it.”</p><p>The man sat down next to her. ”They said no one survived, but you look okay.”</p><p>”Barely.” Retsu gently patted her stomach.</p><p>”Right. Well, I'm sure the last thing you want is to talk about it.” He held up his own bottle and they took a sip at the same time.</p><p>”I'm a failure.” Retsu said suddenly. ”I had one job, and I failed. Failure is the only thing I've been good at.” She drank.</p><p>”Maybe you just haven't found what you're supposed to do yet.” The man said. ”I feel the same way. It's why I'm in Izuku. Just trying to find out who I am.”</p><p>”You're not from Izuku?” Retsu asked in between sips.</p><p>”Nah, I'm from Jijinto.” He drank.</p><p>”Jijinto? That's pretty far from here. How’d you end up in Izuku?”</p><p>”Well, my grandpa died for starters.” Retsu gulped. ”Left me his dojo. Turns out I can fight, but running a dojo is a lot different. That and no one in Jijinto appreciates martial arts anymore.”</p><p>”I'm sorry to hear that.” Retsu said sadly.</p><p>He shrugged. ”Don't be. I couldn't stay anymore anyway. The Yakuza had been getting worse there for years, and now they control the city from the shadows. They used to help people instead of ruling them.”</p><p>Retsu gulped, knowing full well why the Yakuza in Jijinto has gotten worse over the years. She wasn't going to say a thing.</p><p>”I know how it feels to be unwelcome in what's supposed to be your home.” Retsu drank.</p><p>”Sucks, doesn't it?” He drank.</p><p>”Yeah.” She drank.</p><p>They drank together for the next few hours. Retsu laughed, and cried, and punched her new drinking buddy when he tried to kiss her, then they went back to laughing.</p><p>An hour from sunrise, Retsu’s new friend had said. ”We gotta go before they open up.”</p><p>Retsu groaned. ”Why mus gud things end.”</p><p>The two drunk idiots scrambled out of the storage room. ”I'll see ya later.”</p><p>”We should do this again!” Retsu said as they parted ways. Drunkenly shuffling through the streets of Izuku, Retsu made her way back to the clinic. She grabbed Junko’s katana and smelled the hilt. It still smelled like her. ”I'm sorry Ju. Sorry you fell in love with an idiot like me.”</p><p>”Retsu!” She eventually found the clinic again after three tries. Masami was outside waiting for her. ”Where did you go?” She sounded hurt but was hiding it well.</p><p>Retsu patted her head. ”I, uh, needed a thing.”</p><p>”Did you go to a bar? You're hurt! What if? What if...” Masami started crying.</p><p>Retsu crouched down and hugged her. ”I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you. I should have told you. I didn't want to wake you.”</p><p>”Just don't do it again.” Masami hugged her back. ”You smell.” She laughed weakly.</p><p>”Yeah.”</p><p>After that Retsu as able to get some real rest, though only for a few hours. She just couldn't stay in bed anymore. Gripping her head, she shuffled outside. Kohaku was out back practicing her swing. Retsu smiled to see her working without armor on.</p><p>”Whatcha doing?” Retsu asked, making her jump.</p><p>”Retsu!” She turned to look at her. ”I didn't hear you.”</p><p>”Yeah, you seem pretty focused.” Retsu looked at the log ten paces from them. ”Still having trouble, huh?”</p><p>”Yes.” Kohaku looked down in shame. ”I just can't do it, no matter how many times I try. There has to be more to it. Some kind of trick I'm not getting!”</p><p>”There is no trick to it. Watch.” Retsu drew her sword, forgetting for a moment that it was Junko’s. The loose wrapping, the jingling guard, the rusted and chipped blade. She stared at it, took a breath, and willed it to turn black. While it did turn black, it took longer than it should have.</p><p>”See, you're not cutting with your blade. Your blade is just a conduit. You are the one doing the cutting.” Retsu swiped, and the log fell over. She cursed internally. It should have split in half, but it just fell over. She was weaker than she thought she was.</p><p>However, that alone was enough to impress Kohaku. ”How?” Kohaku rushed to stand the log back up.</p><p>”Sanzen Sekai is not a blade of steel or iron. It's one of will. And it’s not easy. If it was everyone would be doing it.”</p><p>”Sensei...” Kohaku started but caught herself. ”Retsu, where did you learn this?”</p><p>”A man just showed up once.” She shrugged. ”He was kind, and he taught us control. All of the instructions he gave to us, I've already told you.” Retsu looked at her. ”I think you can do it too. You have to believe you can as well.”</p><p>Kohaku nodded. ”Okay. I already promised I’d do this as many times as it takes.”</p><p>As if reinvigorated, Kohaku started swiping again, and Retsu stood and watched. It was later in the day when they were met with a friendly:</p><p>”Hello!” It was Retsu’s drinking buddy. ”I made it.” He was carrying a bag over his shoulder.</p><p>”Hey, you...” Retsu still didn't know his name. ”Made it for what?”</p><p>”You invited me on your trip.” He grinned.</p><p>”I did?”</p><p>”She did?” Kohaku asked at the same time.</p><p>”Yup! And I'm ready to go out whenever you are.” He was still smiling.</p><p>Kohaku glared at her, realizing she had made a drunken promise. ”I don't know, we already have four people. It's just a lot to manage.” Retsu tried making excuses.</p><p>”I can pull my own weight. And I've studied karate my entire life.”</p><p>”Yeah, but...” Retsu started.</p><p>”And I know how to make saké.” He added, and Retsu’s face lit up.</p><p>”Welcome aboard!” She heard Kohaku slap herself. ”This is Kohaku, Kohaku this is...” Retsu laughed uncomfortably.</p><p>”You know, I don't think we ever gave our names.” He said to her immense relief.</p><p>After a relieved sigh she said. ”I'm Retsu.”</p><p>”I'm Hachirobei, but my friends call me Hatch. Or they would...” He scratched the back of his head.</p><p>”Well, Hatch, welcome to our band of misfits.” She turned to Kohaku. ”Don't be rude.”</p><p>Kohaku was about to say something but instead bowed. ”I'm sorry. I'm Kohaku, Retsu’s pupil.”</p><p>”Pupils a bit strong. It's just one lesson.” Retsu looked away from her.</p><p>”And that makes you my Sensei.” Kohaku said sternly. ”Whether you like it or not.”</p><p>Retsu turned to Hatch. ”You'll get used to her.”</p><p>”Retsu!” It was Toshie’s voice. She came running into the alley, taking one look at Hatch who gave a friendly wave. ”We have a problem!” Toshie was more alarmed than Retsu had ever seen her.</p><p>”What? Is the world on fire now?” Retsu couldn't imagine anything that could be upsetting to Toshie.</p><p>”The Emperor is in Izuku!”</p><p>”The Emperor?” Retsu, Kohaku, and Hatch asked at the same time.</p><p>”Has he come to name a new Daimyo?” Kohaku asked.</p><p>”Yes, as well as to pick up Amaterasu.” Toshie nodded.</p><p>”So what’s the problem?” Retsu asked.</p><p>”You!” Toshie snapped at her. ”You are the problem!”</p><p>Retsu leaned into Kohaku. ”I know I've been out a while, but did I do something wrong?”</p><p>Kohaku shrugged. ”Toshie, I think we all need an explanation.”</p><p>Toshie sighed to collect herself. ”Emperor Satsuma will want to see you.”</p><p>”What?” Retsu asked, taken aback. ”Why would the Emperor of Hyuga waste his time with me? A Daimyo is one thing, but the Emperor?” They said that the line of Hyuga’s Emperors were descended from the gods, and Retsu was little more than a...</p><p>”<em>You know what you are!”</em></p><p>Toshie straightened. ”The Emperor sent me to Lavender Town. It is no coincidence that I would find you there. The Emperor predicted that a monster would appear in Lavender Town, and be slain by an Alligator. That <em>you</em> would slay the Tsuchigumo. Your Spirit Animal is the Alligator. You slayed the Tsuchigumo. You fought the Wolf in the Daimyo’s mansion.”</p><p>Retsu started to feel angry. ”What, can he see the future?”</p><p>”In a sense.”</p><p>”Stop saying that!” Retsu snapped. ”Be honest with me for once. What does the Emperor want with me?”</p><p>Toshie sighed. ”I don't know. The Emperor has seen you in his dreams. They always come true, though not always in the way you expect. The fact that he is here now, means he knows you are awake.”</p><p>Retsu rubbed her forehead. ”Well, you picked a great time to join, Hatch.”</p><p>”Nice to meet you.” Hatch waved at Toshie again.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>”The Emperor!” Masami and Amaterasu echoed.</p><p>”Here?” Amaterasu was looking distraught. ”I’m not ready for that! We weren't supposed to meet until the middle of winter!”</p><p>”Yup, I'll never get marriage.” Retsu said before sipping some water.</p><p>Toshie had come in and told Masami and her sister about the Emperors arrival in Izuku. Masami was also surprised to hear that the man they met in the bar months ago was their new traveling companion. He looked friendly enough, but Masami was too distracted by the news of the Emperor’s arrival.</p><p>Masami remembered years ago when their parents arranged Ami’s marriage to the then Emperors son, Satsuma. She was too young to fully understand, but their parents seemed honored by the arrangement. Now as Ami had turned twenty-one, and it was actually happening, she seemed terrified. Another noble family was one thing, but this was the Emperor who was hailed as divine.</p><p>”Lady Hashimoto,” Toshie said kindly. ”I assure you that the Emperor is looking forward to meeting you. You have no need to worry.”</p><p>”How can I not!” Ami was panting. Masami had never seen her look so distraught, even when Retsu was barring down on them. Even when Junko grabbed her by the face, and threatened Masami. Sure she was terrified during those things, but she didn't look this scared.</p><p>”Ami,” Masami said. ”You'll be fine. Emperor Satsuma will love you.” She grabbed her sister's hand and gently rubbed it.</p><p>It seemed to calm her down, as Ami nodded. ”Okay. Okay. I can to this.” She started taking slow breaths.</p><p>Retsu raised her cup of water like it was saké. ”See, you got it. Just breathe.”</p><p>Kohaku looked around like she heard something. ”Do you hear that?”</p><p>Masami listened closely and could hear the sound of drums, and for a moment she was brought back to that night at the mansion. Though unlike that night, the sky remained clear.</p><p>”The Emperor is here.” Toshie confirmed.</p><p>The Emperor’s procession made the Daimyos look small. There were several carriages surrounded by samurai in blue with patterns of white mountains, and bronze-colored armor. There had to be a hundred of them. There were drums and horses, and bows and swords and spears. It was the size of it that really got too Masami.</p><p>Retsu was looking even more uncomfortable than she had at the Daimyo’s mansion. Kohaku kept her head down. Ami was taking Retsu’s advice and focused on her breathing. Hatch was straightening his hair to look presentable. Masami herself was nervous but was able to keep her composure. Toshie was the only one of them who seemed unfazed.</p><p>The people of Izuku were lined up in the main street as samurai escorted the Emperor's carriages.</p><p>”Lady Hashimoto!” A samurai had spotted Ami among them, but the procession was already stopping like they had known where to find them. The samurai stepped before them and bowed to Amaterasu. ”We are all relieved to have heard of your survival.”</p><p>The largest carriage in the group pulled up. Several servants rushed out to open the carriage, as people dropped to their knees. The samurai bent over as far as they could in their armor, and the samurai that picked them out announced:</p><p>”Hail Emperor Satsuma, the Lion of Hyuga!” As the carriage opened, Masami dropped to her knees and bowed along with Kohaku, and Hatch. Toshie took to one knee and bowed her head. Ami bowed low, but stayed on her feet.</p><p>Retsu however stood rooted to the spot. ”Retsu!” Masami called to her. She was trembling all over and wide-eyed. Normally this look was on people that stood before her, now it seemed like she was the prey instead of the predator. Her breathing became shallow and she dropped to her hands and knees, but unlike everyone else it wasn't out of respect. Retsu was overwhelmed by fear.</p><p>They could hear the footsteps as he walked toward them. ”Please, rise. I'm not much for ceremony.” His voice was youthful and friendly, but still regal. Masami slowly made herself look up at him. Emperor Satsuma was surprisingly normal looking. He was a young man about the same age as Ami. He was shorter than Retsu, and about Ami’s height. His hair was gold like wheat and his eyes were a striking green, making him look like the lion that he was named for.</p><p>”Lady Hashimoto.” The Emperor bowed to her sister. ”I’m sorry about our unscheduled meeting, but I'm glad to finally meet you. After hearing about the tragedy that happened here in Izuku, I deeply feared for your safety. I would have come sooner, but there were a lot of delays.”</p><p>Ami seemed too overwhelmed to think of a response. Masami grabbed her by the hand and that seemed to help her work up her nerves. ”It is very good to meet you too, my Emperor.” She bowed again.</p><p>”Please, call me Satsuma.” He smiled and it made Ami blush. ”I look forward to getting to know you better.” Then he looked from her to Masami. ”And you must be Masami.”</p><p>Masami gasped. ”Ah, yes sir. I'm Masami Hashimoto.”</p><p>”Please, Masami we will be family one day. It is fine to call me Satsuma.”</p><p>Masami nodded, and now she was the one blushing. ”Yes, Satsuma.”</p><p>Emperor Satsuma’s eyes widened when he looked at Retsu, who was still on the ground struggling to breathe. Then he looked at Toshie who nodded, some unspoken confirmation between the two.</p><p>”Please, rise.” He said to Retsu. ”You never have to bow to me.” Retsu seemed to hear him, but she was still shaking. It was like she was completely incapable of looking at the Emperor.</p><p>Masami dropped to Retsu’s side. ”Retsu, the Emperor is speaking to you.” She was worried, scared to see her friend like this.</p><p>”I can't, Masami.” She shook her head. ”I can't, I'm not stronger enough.” Masami grabbed her hand like she did for Amaterasu.</p><p>”He's just a man, Retsu. You can do it.” Retsu’s eyes finally went from the ground and looked at Masami. The Emperor was looking at them with a kind smile.</p><p>Retsu gripped Masami’s hand and managed to stand up, but her eyes were still down. She was sweating and her hands were still shaking, but Masami gripped her hand tighter.</p><p>Emperor Satsuma put his hands on Retsu’s shoulders, and when he did her eyes met his and she calmed. ”You are exactly as I envisioned.” Satsuma spoke as if in awe. He ran a finger over the scar under Retsu’s left eye. He looked like a father checking his child for injuries, though in this case, it was a woman who was much taller than him. ”Please, what is your name?”</p><p>”R-Retsu.” She stuttered.</p><p>”Violent.” He said under his breath. It was true that Retsu meant violent, and she lived up to the name. ”It really is you.” Masami noticed Kohaku, Ami, Hatch, the samurai and any other citizens looked at each other confused. It seemed only Toshie knew what was going on.</p><p>”How are your injuries?” Satsuma asked her, looking down at her waist.</p><p>”B-better.” Retsu said and the Emperor looked relieved.</p><p>”I'm glad.” The Emperor finally let go of Retsu’s shoulders. ”Lady Hashimoto, I would like it if you came with me to Yamato early. I'd also love to have your sister and her friends accompany us as well.”</p><p>”Yes, of course!” Ami nodded. ”Masami?”</p><p>Yamato had been her original destination, and technically that had been their goal this whole time. She never imagined she would be going as the guest of the Emperor. She looked to Retsu for some kind of confirmation, but she had gone back to looking at the ground.</p><p>It seemed that it was Masami’s decision. ”Yes, of course. I’d be honored.” She bowed again.</p><p>”Great.” The Emperor said. ”Then we should leave at once.”</p><p>Masami gasped. ”But I can't leave yet!”</p><p>”Why?” Ami asked her.</p><p>”The tailor.” Masami looked at her with pleading eyes.</p><p>”That's right.” Ami said to the Emperor. ”Masami put in an order at the local tailor.”</p><p>Emperor Satsuma smiled. ”I believe your order is ready. Please feel free to collect it. We will not leave without you, Masami.” He looked at Toshie and nodded.</p><p>”I will bring you to the tailors, Miss Hashimoto.” Toshie told her. ”While the other's prepare to leave.” She turned to Kohaku. ”Kohaku, would you please take care of things while we are gone.”</p><p>Kohaku, who was still stunned by the whole thing, shook her head. ”Yes. I'll grab our things and get Tatsuya.”</p><p>”Perfect.” The Emperor said. ”Lady Hashimoto, would you join me in my carriage?”</p><p>”Yes.” She nodded. She looked back at Masami, and the sisters exchanged looks.</p><p>Toshie brought Masami to the tailor shop who had finished the order. Everything looked great, and she couldn't wait to bring Retsu her new clothes.</p><p>”Toshie,” Masami asked on their way back. ”I knew you worked for the Emperor, but I didn't know you worked directly for him.”</p><p>”It's more than that.” Toshie admitted sadly. ”I've been Satsuma's personal aide and bodyguard for most of our lives. But it wouldn't look good for the Emperor to call a Kondo his friend out in open.”</p><p>”That's terrible. You should be able to act like friends if you've known each other for that long.” Masami still had trouble understanding why the Kondo were still treated so badly. How many times had Toshie been threatened just for walking down the street, or back in Tokage when she was accused of being one of the assassins who attacked the Daimyo.</p><p>”I wish it were that simple, Masami.” Toshie told her, still sad.</p><p>”I'm sorry about before.” Masami apologized.</p><p>”What for?”</p><p>”Back when we had to pretend you were my servant.”</p><p>Toshie looked at her and smiled. ”You have no need to apologize, Masami.” And when they reached the clinic Toshie said. ”You should hurry and get Retsu dressed. We shouldn't keep Satsuma waiting any longer.”</p><p>Masami nodded and walked into the clinic. Toshie carried the haori that Masami had ordered, and that left Masami with Retsu’s new outfit.</p><p>Retsu was sitting in her room, staring at the floor. ”Retsu, you doing alright?” She asked.</p><p>Retsu looked at her, still looking shaken. ”I-I couldn't take it, Masami. Before I even saw him, I just, everything hurt.” Masami sat down next to her, and grabbed her hand. ”But when I finally looked at him, it just stopped. Then he looked away and it started again. It was like my blood was afraid of his presence....” She paused. ”I think I get it though. A demon has no right to look upon the divine.”</p><p>”Hey, come on.” Masami said. ”You heard how he talked to you. The Emperor spoke like he knew you. You don't need to be afraid of him.”</p><p>Retsu shook her head. ”It’s not up to me. I don't think I can do this.”</p><p>Masami slapped her, but she barely looked like she felt it. ”Get ahold of yourself, Retsu. You <em>can</em> do this, and I'm going so as my bodyguard you have no choice but to follow me.” Masami smirked. Retsu looked at her, and nodded.</p><p>”Okay, boss.” Retsu made a small smile.</p><p>”Good!” Masami stood up, faced her, and handed her the package in her hands. ”And you need to look the part!”</p><p>Retsu raised her eyebrow, and took it from her. ”What’s this?” She opened it up and saw her new blue kimono.</p><p>”Your clothes were ruined, so I bought you new ones.” Masami smiled. ”Oh, and,” She held up the new sandals she got her. ”The tailor doesn't make sandals.”</p><p>Retsu looked at the clothes, then the sandals, then Masami. She looked sad for a moment, before smiling. ”Thank you. I'll put it on, now.”</p><p>”You better!” Masami laughed. ”You have to get out of that depressing hospital robe.” When she started getting undressed in front of her, Masami blushed and turned around. She had forgotten that Retsu didn't care about undressing in front of others.</p><p>”Okay.” Retsu said. ”How do I look?” Masami turned around and saw her wearing the new kimono, hakama, obi, tabi, and waraji.</p><p>”Great!” Masami was overjoyed to see her looking like her old self. ”Oh, I got us haori too, for the winter.”</p><p>Retsu patted her head. ”Come on, we should get going.”</p><p>Masami and Retsu walked out of the room, where the doctor and his assistant waited for them. ”I'm glad to see you both walking out of here.” The doctor said. ”Though I wish you both would get more rest before going out on the road, I can't stop you.”</p><p>Masami bowed to them. ”Thank you for taking care of us for so long.”</p><p>She elbowed Retsu. ”Right, sorry for being so much trouble.”</p><p>The doctor waved. ”No trouble, just take those herbs, and try not to get hurt like that again.” Then the doctor left for his office, and his assistant bowed to them.</p><p>”Please take care.” Then she too left them.</p><p>Masami and Retsu stepped outside, where Kohaku was standing alone with her horse. She smiled when see saw Retsu. ”You look good, Sensei.”</p><p>”Rule one, Kohaku.” Was all Retsu said.</p><p>”Where’s Mr Hatch?” Masami asked looking around for Retsu’s new friend, and as if summoned he appeared.</p><p>”Right here! I got us rice crackers for the road.” He held up a bag of what Masami assumed to be rice crackers.</p><p>”You are a genius!” Retsu smiled. ”Isn’t this guy a genius, Kohaku?”</p><p>”Uhh,” Kohaku wasn't sure what to say.</p><p>Hatch looked at her new kimono and asked. ”Where you get the new threads, boss?”</p><p>”Masami.” Retsu looked at her. ”Kids got an eye for fashion, apparently.”</p><p>Masami just smiled, happy to see Retsu in a good mood. That was when Toshie rejoined them.</p><p>”Are we all ready to move out?” She asked. Masami looked around and no one had any objections. ”Good. There is a carriage waiting for us.”</p><p>Toshie led them to a large carriage surrounded by the Emperors samurai. One of them bowed. ”I am, Heita, the captain in charge of your escort to Yamato. Please get in and relax.” He opened the carriage for them.</p><p>Masami pushed Retsu to be the first one in. ”Okay, I'm going.” Retsu climbed inside, and took a seat. Masami followed her, then Toshie and Hatch.</p><p>”Funny they had a carriage big enough for all of us.” Hatch was looking at the interior, clearly having never been in a carriage before.</p><p>”Yes, funny.” Toshie said neutrally, but it was clear that she knew it was no coincidence.</p><p>”Aren't you coming, Kohaku?” Masami looked at Kohaku, who was still outside.</p><p>”I’m going to ride Tatsuya for now. It's been too long.” Kohaku mounted her horse.</p><p>”Okay.” Masami waved at her, then the samurai closed the carriage. Even with the four of them, it was still pretty roomy. She didn't feel like she didn't have enough room.</p><p>The carriage and their escort moved out to rejoin the Emperor's procession, and started on the road to Yamato.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Retsu New Clothes: https://www.deviantart.com/vashwhyssrs/art/Samurai-of-Hyuga-Retsu-Peaceful-Morning-835274613</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Yamato</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Brought to the capital of Hyuga, Retsu receives a job from Emperor Satsuma. Kohaku makes progress in her training. Retsu and Hatch meet Doctor Hayami and the group gains and a new companion. And Retsu begins to build her strength back with Kohaku’s help.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Updated 5/21/20, hopefully I got all of the mistakes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The road between Izuku and Yamato was about two weeks by horse. Though the procession was large, the samurai of the Emperor were very well trained and efficient in traveling on the road. They spent the days traveling, and the nights camping in the large tents that the Emperor provided. The Emperor's servants took care of anything they needed.</p><p>Though it wasn't quite how Masami imagined, being back on the road was fun. Hatch was fitting into their band of misfits well. Retsu certainly enjoyed having him around. He knew how to make saké like one would make tea, which had instantly won Retsu over. They would also play Chō-Han for rice crackers with the dice Hatch brought with him.</p><p>Masami had liked the game, even though it was a fifty-fifty split on whether the dice came up odd or even. The road seemed to be doing good for Kohaku, who seemed less tense and better rested. Sometimes she would ride Tatsuya, and other times she would join them in the carriage. She was getting along with Hatch must faster than with Retsu. Masami was well aware that Retsu could be difficult to get along with at first.</p><p>Toshie had also been doing better. Being closer to the Emperor again seemed to relax her. Toshie had remained distant from Hatch so far, but seemed to not mind his presence. Ninja were known for being aloof, and Toshie personified aloofness. However, she still seemed concerned about something.</p><p>Retsu was doing well, though she would tense up whenever they got within a certain distance of the Emperor. She still grabbed her stomach as if in pain on occasion, but seemed happy to have a companion on her level. Toshie was raised as a shinobi in the service of the Emperor. Kohaku was a lower noble, who trained as a samurai for ten years. And Masami belonged to one of the wealthiest families in the country. Hatch, however, was from a humble background, raised by his grandfather in his karate dojo. Retsu could relate to that, as they were both born to the lower class. Two orphans raised by old men in a dojo.</p><p>Though, unlike Retsu, Hatch could actually read. Masami had offered to teach Retsu. They started with numbers, but Retsu became overwhelmed when they reached the number 4. Suffice to say they only had the one lesson.</p><p>One day Toshie pulled Masami aside, saying that she was worried about Retsu. She had been clutching Junko’s katana tightly, like she was afraid of losing it. Masami told Toshie that she was just nervous with the Emperor around. Toshie didn't buy it, but she didn't bring it up again. Masami had asked Retsu why she had been holding the sword so closely, and she had said that she hadn't noticed.</p><p>On the last day, Masami was with Kohaku on the back of Tatsuya. She had wanted to see Yamato coming with her own eyes. Unlike the towns they had been too, Yamato was a city. The streets were made of stone, and large buildings were decorated with gold. Masami could see the great Shinto temple before anything else. It was a tall building with many floors reaching into the sky. As Yamato was the capital, it was also the center of religion as well as politics, and the arts. Masami knew they also had a Shugenja academy somewhere.</p><p>”Wow, everything is so big.” Masami said in awe at the big buildings, and crowds of people.</p><p>Kohaku must have felt the same. ”It’s like Yamato is its own country.”</p><p>Going up the main road of Yamato, they passed by everything. Stores, restaurants, theaters, and people. The people of Yamato stopped to bow before the Emperor's procession.</p><p>”Kohaku, look!” Masami pointed out a kabuki hall as they passed by. ”The Moon Slayer!”</p><p>”They're putting on a performance of your favorite book?” Kohaku smiled as she looked at the theater. ”We’ll have to go see it.”</p><p>”Really?” Masami’s eyes lit up.</p><p>The Emperor’s palace was the size of a town, much larger than Lavender Town. They passed by a garden of flowers from all over Hyuga, and carefully manicured bonsai trees. A rock garden, a field where horses ran, and a koi pond the size of the clinic in Izuku. And this was just the outside.</p><p>The procession stopped at the entrance to the palace, Retsu, Toshie, and Hatch were let out of the carriage, and Kohaku helped Masami down from Tatsuya. Retsu was looking around uncomfortably, as Masami expected. Hatch and Kohaku both shared a look of awe, while Toshie looked like she was coming home.</p><p>The Emperor stood before them with Amaterasu by his side. ”Welcome, my guests. Please feel free to make yourselves at home. Toshie will show you to where you'll be staying, and please relax for the time being.”</p><p>Retsu was visibly shaking again, so Masami grabbed her hand and they both bowed. ”Thank you for having us.” She said politely.</p><p>Toshie escorted them to the palace's guest quarter, where they were brought to an apartment, as Toshie called it. It was practically a house built into the palace, holding multiple bedrooms. It was overall bigger than the room they'd stayed in at the Daimyos mansion.</p><p>”Man, I picked a good time to join you guys.” Hatch had been looking around at the most luxurious place in the country in awe.</p><p>Retsu’s discomfort was evident, though the more distance they had from the Emperor the more at ease she seemed. Masami still had trouble understanding this primal fear of the Emperor, but everything about Retsu seemed to be based on instinct.</p><p>Masami watched as her bodyguard entered one of the rooms. ”I’m taking a nap.” Was all she said before closing the door behind her. A nap sounded pretty good, as they were on the road for two weeks without rest, but Masami instead sat in the lounge. Kohaku had to bring Tatsuya to the stables, and Toshie excused herself to somewhere. That left her alone with Hatch, whom she never had been alone with before. He too had decided to relax in the lounge.</p><p>”Is this what your home is like?” He asked her.</p><p>Masami shook her head. ”No. My home is tiny compared to the Imperial Palace. I didn't think I would ever see the inside. I had just wanted to see the world, you know. Journeying with Retsu has been, interesting.” She shrugged. ”I've never had more fun, I've never felt more fear. But now I can't imagine living without her.” She noticed Hatch smiling at her, and she realized that she had said more than she meant too.</p><p>”Yeah, I can tell how much you two care about each other.” He said, making Masami blush. ”It's kind of cute.” He laughed.</p><p>”Mr. Hatch, can I ask you why wanted to come with us?” Masami asked.</p><p>He looked toward Retsu’s room, then back at her. ”I've always been able to retain some memories after drinking. So I can tell you that Retsu didn't invite me. We were drinking, and having fun, and I felt like I had a friend again. So when she was talking about you, and your travels it sounded fun.” He looked embarrassed when he said. ”I didn't want to be alone anymore.”</p><p>Masami smiled. ”Well, you don't have to be anymore. I think all of us have felt that way before finding each other.”</p><p>”I'll drink to that!” Hatch held up the saké bottle he had been using on the road, but it was empty.</p><p>Masami laughed.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>After Toshie had led them to where they would be staying in the Palace, Kohaku had excused herself back to her horse. She mounted Tatsuya and rode him to the Palace Stables. They had a whole field dedicated to horse care, which reminded Kohaku of her home, the Westlands.</p><p>Kohaku took the time to just ride around the field among the Emperor's horses. It had been too long since she just forgot the world around her and enjoyed the ride. She eventually made her way to the stables after taking her time. There was a white horse bucking wildly as she approached the stables.</p><p>Who she assumed to the stable master was trying to calm the wild horse. ”Need a hand?” She asked.</p><p>”Unless you can calm this beast.” He shook his head. ”I don't think so.”</p><p>Kohaku smirked. She had seen this exact problem before back home. She dismounted and calmly approached the horse, her hands up defensively. ”Hey there. Easy, easy.” The horse looked at her and stopped bucking, but she could see it was tense and in pain. ”I bet it hurts, doesn't it?” She gently petted its mane, then slowly reached underneath it and unclasped its saddle. ”Let’s get this off of you.” She removed the saddle and put it on the ground, and the horse immediately calmed down.</p><p>”I don't believe it.” The stable master walked up to her. ”How'd you know what was wrong?”</p><p>Petting the horse, Kohaku said. ”I grew up out west. This breed of horse is raised by the Kondo past the border, and sometimes they wandered into our ranch. They’re raised without saddles, so they freak them out.”</p><p>”Hmm,” The stable master seemed to consider her words. ”I'll keep that in mind. You've got a knack for this girl.”</p><p>Kohaku flinched at being referred to as a girl. She had almost forgotten about how she used to hide. ”Yeah, I do.” Maybe she really wasn't cut out to be a samurai, or a fighter at all. Maybe she was only meant to be a horse breeder. Maybe her mother was right.</p><p>That thought made her remember the scar on her arm. No, her mother wasn't right. All that woman had ever cared about was herself. That was the doubt talking, not how Kohaku really felt.</p><p>Kohaku rolled up her sleeve and looked at the scar she had made there. The vow she had made. She had friends now. People who actually cared about her, and who she cared about. The scar on her arm was a vow to them. It was the end of her doubt, and the end of her hiding who she was. Yes she loved horses, and maybe one day she would settle down in the west and raise them. But she could also be a warrior, and that started with mastering the Sanzen Sekai.</p><p>She turned to the stable master. ”Does the palace have training grounds?”</p><p>”Yes, on the other side from here.”</p><p>”Would anyone mind if I used them?”</p><p>”Shouldn't be a problem, you're a guest of the Emperor right?” Kohaku nodded. ”Then it should be fine.”</p><p>”Thank you. Could you please take care of my horse, Tatsuya?”</p><p>The stable master laughed. ”That's what I'm here for.”</p><p>Kohaku nodded and started to make her way back through the field. The training grounds for the Emperor's samurai were large, and she could see plenty of training dummies. It looked like no one was around, so she picked the dummy on the end of the line, walked ten paces from it and drew her katana.</p><p>Kohaku started with overhead strikes before switching to side strikes. She had worked up a good sweat when someone startled her. ”What are you doing?” It was of the Emperors samurai, signified by the blue kimono with the white mountain pattern. He was a young man, a couple of years older than Kohaku herself.</p><p>”Trying to cut the dummy.” Kohaku tried to ignore him and went back to swinging.</p><p>”That's hard to do from so far away.” He said.</p><p>”That's kind of the point.” She huffed.</p><p>”You're one of the Emperor's guests, right?”</p><p>”Technically my friends are his guests, and he invited their companions.”</p><p>”So where did you get the sword?”</p><p>”I'm a...” She almost said that she was a squire, but was she anymore? Everyone in her platoon was dead. She lost her armor. Did that mean she was a ronin like Retsu? ”It’s mine.” She finally said. ”It was a gift from my sensei. He's no longer with us.”</p><p>”Oh,” He nodded. ”Sorry to hear that.”</p><p>”Me too.” Kohaku took another swing, and that time she felt something. There was no visual clue that something had happened, but she definitely felt something. For the first time, Kohaku felt like she was making progress. She smiled, and went back to swinging.</p><p>The samurai moved to her side, and started swinging his own katana. ”So, there some kind of point to this, or are we just working out our arms.”</p><p>Kohaku rolled her eyes. ”My new Sensei told me to do this. So that's what I'm doing.”</p><p>”I assume that's the big woman with the sword?” He said.</p><p>”Sensei Retsu is the Emperors guest. The way he spoke to her, it was like they knew each other for years but I know she had never met him before.” Kohaku remembered the way Emperor Satsuma spoke to Retsu with such familiarity.</p><p>”That's the Emperor for you.” The samurai said. ”Or least that's what I've been told. I've yet to meet him myself. They say he talks to you like he's always known you.”</p><p>”I've heard that too, but it seemed more than that with Retsu. I don't know, maybe I'm overthinking things.” She took a short break from swinging to catch her breath, then got back to it.</p><p>”You seem pretty devoted. To whatever this is.”</p><p>”Sensei Retsu was the first person to make me feel truly accepted. I can't waste that kindness by failing to learn her lesson.” Kohaku felt something again as she swung. If only she could figure out exactly what it was then she could grab hold of it.</p><p>The samurai sheathed his sword and said. ”It's been nice talking, but I should get back to it.”</p><p>”Yeah.” Kohaku gave him a lazy wave and went back to focusing on her exercise. She had found something and now she needed to discover what it was. Retsu said it was a blade of will, and when both times when she felt something she was thinking of other people. When she thought of her friends.</p><p>So that was what she focused on. Kohaku wasn't thinking of herself, or her wants and needs. She thought of that night, not how she failed, but the image of her friends being hurt. Retsu lying in a pool of her own blood. Masami with that slash across her neck. Next time she would be prepared. Next time that wouldn't happen.</p><p>Then she slashed, and for a single fleeting moment her blade turned black. The training dummy moved. It wasn't cut, but it had moved. Kohaku smiled, she had made the dummy move like how Retsu knocked over the log. It was working. It was real.</p><p>Kohaku could do the Sanzen Sekai.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>It was much later when they all got back together. Retsu woke up from her nap. Kohaku had returned with a smile on her face, Toshie informed them they'd be brought dinner in their apartment.</p><p>A servant had come with Toshie and informed them that the kitchen would make whatever they wanted. Kohaku had asked for fried tofu. Hatch requested ramen. Retsu had demanded shrimp dumplings, clearly her favorite food as she jumped at the thought of having them. Masami herself went simple and asked for onigiri, rice balls.</p><p>Toshie had likely informed them of Retsu’s massive appetite, as when they brought dinner they had brought a pyramid of dumplings that had Retsu drooling. Toshie joined them with a bowl of curry, and they ate in peace. At least until Hatch broke out saké and he and Retsu started drinking.</p><p>Masami didn't mind for once. She was too busy enjoying herself. Just them being all together was enough to make her happy. That was when she realized that they weren't just friends, they were a family. That thought made a tear run from her eye, which she wiped away before anyone noticed.</p><p>When Retsu and Hatch crashed in the lounge, Toshie had said. ”Just leave them be.” So Masami draped blankets over them.</p><p>”Good night, Retsu.” She had told her passed out bodyguard before going to bed herself.</p><p>When Masami woke in the morning, she found Retsu slumped over the table in the lounge, nursing her hangover. Hatch on the other hand seemed fine.</p><p>”Mornin Masami.” He said his friendly voice. It really looked like he hadn't been drinking last night.</p><p>Retsu, however, groaned. ”I hate you. How can you be so happy?” Hatch just shrugged.</p><p>”Got a headache again, Retsu?” Masami teased.</p><p>”Yeah, yeah, good morning to you too, kid.” Her voice was bitter. She hit her head on the table, no doubt making her headache worse, and Masami lightly patted her back.</p><p>”Have you seen Kohaku?” Masami asked.</p><p>Hatch answered her. ”Yeah, she went out a while ago. Not sure why, but she seemed excited.”</p><p>”Why is everyone in good mood but me?” Retsu groaned.</p><p>”Isn't that normal? Ow!” Masami teased with a laugh, and Retsu bonked her on the head. It hurt, but she smiled. It had been too long since she had done it. It finally felt like they were back to normal.</p><p>That was when Toshie entered the room. ”Retsu, Emperor Satsuma wishes to speak with you. You as well Masami.”</p><p>”Oh, great!” Retsu complained. ”Just what I needed today!”</p><p>”Let's not keep him waiting.” Masami helped Retsu to her feet. It was likely that Emperor Satsuma didn't want to talk to her, and instead noticed how she was able to calm Retsu down in his presence. Masami was happy to help.</p><p>Masami made Retsu straighten her clothes and tidy her hair, before they followed Toshie through the palace. Retsu’s headache seemed to fade away as it was replaced by that primal fear again. Masami grabbed her hand just as it started shaking.</p><p>”This is the Emperor's study.” Toshie informed them as she led them inside. It was a library, bigger than Masami had ever seen. She felt like she could read in here for her entire life and never finish. The sheer number of books was astounding.</p><p>Emperor Satsuma sat at the center of the room, a tea set in front of him. ”Ah, Retsu, Masami, good morning. I'm glad you can join me.”</p><p>”Good morning to you too.” Masami bowed before taking a seat. Retsu sat with her eyes avoiding the Emperors.</p><p>”Tea?” The Emperor held up the kettle of hot water. ”Toshie tells me you are fond of green tea, Masami. And of course I have black tea for you, Retsu.”</p><p>”We would love some.” Masami smiled as the Emperor of Hyuga served them tea. It was strange to see it, but Satsuma seemed so normal. Masami took a sip, and Retsu took one as well, but stared into the cup.</p><p>”I really wish we could meet under better circumstances.” Emperor Satsuma said sadly. ”But my dreams have been plagued by war.” Masami’s attention focused on the Emperor's words. If the Emperor said the word <em>war</em> that meant this conversation was going to be far from friendly.</p><p>Emperor Satsuma took a deep breath. ”Ever since I was a child, my dreams told me of things to come. The spirits come to me with messages, though I can't always interpret them myself.” His eyes went to Toshie, who was standing beside them. ”And they aren't always as specific as I would like, but they always come true. I had always seen spirits, or the spirit animals of people, sometimes fighting, sometimes shouting. That is until earlier this summer, when I saw a Tsuchigumo fighting an alligator somewhere around Lavender Town. And that alligator slew it like it was nothing.”</p><p>Satsuma put his teacup down and put his hands together in front of his face. ”I sent Toshie, my most trusted friend, to investigate it. And she told me that she had met you two. A ronin and Shugenja, who just found each other by chance on the road. And I must thank you for helping her.” The Emperor bowed his head to Retsu. ”I would never forgive myself if she had gotten hurt. I can't thank you enough for that, Retsu.”</p><p>Then he looked back at them. ”It was later that I saw a person in my dreams for the first time. It was you, Retsu. I could see you as clearly as I can now. Your eyes, your hair, your scars. I didn't know what this meant until I saw the alligator fighting a wolf in Izuku.”</p><p>Retsu flinched when he said wolf, and her hand gripped the white sword at her belt. ”Something is happening behind the scenes. It's the Demon Clan.” For the first time, Retsu’s eyes met with the Emperors. ”In the past they have only been little more than mercenaries, and assassins. But now I fear their egos have grown uncontrollable. I fear they will plunge Hyuga into war. And I believe only you can stop them.”</p><p>Toshie looked at him in surprise, and Masami felt the same. ”What is the Demon Clan?”</p><p>”Those born with the blood of the demon can unlock inhuman power through nightmarish events. It's different for each individual, but each one is terrifyingly powerful. Some of these individuals banded together to form the Demon Clan. As I said, they started as little more than mercenaries.” Emperor Satsuma looked grave as he talked about them. ”I believe they wanted Daimyo Yosaku dead, and that is why they helped the Purple Lotus. And I believe I know where they'll strike next. An army is amassing to the west, and that one of the Demon Clan is the cause.”</p><p>”I get it.” Retsu suddenly said sadly. ”You want someone who can move freely. Who can match their power. You want a sword who can cut out the heart of the enemy before they can get too powerful. You want a demon to fight demons.”</p><p>”I truly wish that wasn't the case.” Emperor Satsuma said sadly. ”I would love nothing more than to invite you to live here, and never have to worry about anything ever again. I wish I didn't have to ask you to put this burden on your shoulders.” The Emperor's words were kind, sad, and genuine. ”But you are the only who’s ever resisted that power. You are the only one to accept their human side over their demon side. You are the only one to leave the Demon Clan.”</p><p>Masami saw Toshie’s eyes widen as they looked towards Retsu. Retsu looked down at the floor. ”I'll do it.” She said. Her hand tightened around Junko’s katana.</p><p>Emperor Satsuma bowed until his head hit the floor. ”Thank you. I know I have no right to ask you this. But war would be disastrous for all sides.” He rose again. ”There is still a lot of time until then. Amassing an army takes time. So please enjoy Yamato until then.”</p><p>Retsu silently nodded, stood, and left the library. ”Masami.” The Emperor said. ”She needs you.”</p><p>Masami nodded, stood up and bowed. ”Thank you for the tea.” Then she left after Retsu. She was standing in the hall, staring at the floor. ”Retsu?”</p><p>”Hey, Masami.” Her voice was still sad. ”I wish you didn't...”</p><p>Masami cut her off. ”I don't care. Whatever you do, I'm with you.”</p><p>Retsu looked at her with tears in her eyes. Then she nodded. ”Okay.”</p><p>”You were apart of the Demon Clan?” Masami turned to see Toshie looking angrily at Retsu.</p><p>”Toshie, it doesn't matter!” Masami defended her. But then Retsu, still looking away from Toshie, grabbed her hair and pulled it out of the way. She exposed the back of her neck, where she had a tattoo. It was a horned skull eating a human heart. Masami gulped when she saw it.</p><p>”It's all I knew, once. Junko and I were meant to replace our Sensei in the Demon Clan. I did...” She paused. ”Terrible things...”</p><p>”And you ran when you couldn't take it anymore.” Toshie finished for her.</p><p>”Yeah.”</p><p>”It doesn't matter anymore!” Masami yelled again. ”Retsu is our friend, Toshie! You can't keep throwing her past back into her face like this!” She couldn't keep the hurt out of her voice.</p><p>Toshie looked at her with wide eyes, before they turned sad. ”You are right, Masami. I’m sorry Retsu. I was just surprised.”</p><p>”It's fine.” Retsu didn't sound fine. ”The Emperor knew who he was hiring.” Masami followed her when Retsu started walking back to their room.</p><p>”Whoa, you're looking gloomy.” Hatch said when Masami and Retsu returned to the apartment, and he saw the look on Retsu’s face. ”I take it you've got bad news.”</p><p>Retsu sat down in the lounge. ”The Emperor has a job for me.” Retsu’s voice was still sad. ”We’ll be headed out west for a while.”</p><p>”Hmm.” Hatch rubbed his chin like he had a beard. ”You know what you need.” He stood up. ”Some fun! Let's find a gambling den!”</p><p>”What?” Masami said in surprise. ”I don't think...”</p><p>”You know what, you're right!” Retsu said, her mood a little better. She stood. ”Let's do it.”</p><p>Hatch clapped. ”Alright! I think I have an idea where to look.”</p><p>”Masami, why don't you go see if Kohaku needs any help.” Retsu actually smiled. ”You haven't hung out with her in awhile.”</p><p>”Yes, but...” Masami started, but the happy look on Retsu’s face made her stop. ”Okay. We’ll meet up later.” Retsu patted her head, and Masami watched as she and Hatch left for Yamato.</p><p>Masami then went walking around the palace grounds, looking for Kohaku. She found her at the training grounds behind the palace, practicing with her sword. ”Hey, Kohaku.” She greeted.</p><p>”Oh, Masami.” Kohaku said in surprise and looked at her. ”Need something?”</p><p>”Yeah, do you want to do something? Hatch took Retsu into town, so I was thinking we could do the same.”</p><p>Kohaku sheathed her sword, and said, ”Sure. Did you want to see that play?”</p><p>Masami’s face lit up, she had forgotten about it with the conversation with the Emperor on her mind. ”I’d love too!”</p><p>As they walked, Masami asked. ”How's your training going? You've been working really hard.”</p><p>”Actually, Masami, it's been going well.” Kohaku smiled. ”I think I figured out where Retsu gets her power from.” Then she sounded embarrassed when she asked, ”How have you been feeling?”</p><p>”Fine.” Masami said confused. ”Why?”</p><p>”Just, you almost died Masami.” Kohaku said sadly. ”I'm worried about you.”</p><p>Masami smiled. ”I’m doing okay, Kohaku. In the end we are all alive and that's what matters.” The older girl smiled back at her.</p><p>”Come on, before they run out of seats for the afternoon show.” And they picked up their pace as they headed for the kabuki theater.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>”Chō!” Retsu shouted as she placed the cup.</p><p>”Chō!” The dice came up even, and the dealer pushed a hand full of ryō her way.</p><p>”Yes!” Hatch celebrated. ”I knew you were good luck!” He clapped her shoulder. It turns out, Hatch had a nose for sniffing out gambling dens which they found off of the market place. Sure it was probably Yakuza controlled but the point was to have fun and forget about her problems for an afternoon.</p><p>Retsu had already won ten rounds, and lost two, but she was on a roll. She grabbed the dice, rolled them in the cup and yelled. ”Han!”</p><p>The cup hit the table, and the dice came up odd. ”Han!” The dealer pushed more ryō towards them.</p><p>Retsu collected her winnings. ”I think that's it for us.”</p><p>”Aw, are you sure?” Hatch complained.</p><p>”We’re on a winning streak.” Retsu explained. ”Best to go out on a high note.”</p><p>”Alright, but you're buying the first round.” Hatch laughed.</p><p>”Fair is fair.” Sure the gambling den had alcohol but Retsu learned a long time ago not to drink and gamble at the same time. Also she was uncomfortable drinking around Yakuza.</p><p>Retsu felt eyes on her as they left. ”Now where can we find a tavern?”</p><p>”This way.” Hatch led her back through the alleys towards the market.</p><p>”How do you know?” She asked.</p><p>”I found the gambling den, didn't I?” Hatch said with his boyish smile.</p><p>”True.” Retsu nodded. However Retsu believed them lost when they reached a bridge over one of the canals. ”You've got no idea where we're going, do you Hatch?”</p><p>”What?” Hatch acted offended but Retsu could see right through him. ”Ridiculous.”</p><p>They crossed the bridge and turned a corner onto a street, and when they did someone smacked face-first into Retsu. ”Ow!” Retsu said as the persons skull bounced off of her chin. The woman who ran into her nearly fell over, but Retsu had grabbed onto her arms before she could.</p><p>It was a black-haired woman, from northern Hyuga by the look of her pale skin. Her eyes were big, and wide with fear until she looked into Retsu’s eyes. When their eyes met the woman's went from wide with fear to wide with awe. It looked like she recognized Retsu, but she was sure that she would remember a woman with such a figure. Her large bust and wide hips were wrapped tightly in a purple kimono that was just two sizes too small. It was enough for both Retsu and Hatch to bleed from the nose a little.</p><p>”Hey, you okay?” Hatch asked the woman. Then the fear returned to her eyes.</p><p>Someone yelled, ”There she is!” About three men were running toward them in the direction the woman had come. The woman's eyes looked into Retsu’s again, pleading for help.</p><p>Retsu bit her tongue. Something told her that she would regret it later, but she just couldn't ignore her. ”Stay behind us.” Retsu pushed the woman behind her. The three men stopped in front of them. ”Back off!”</p><p>Two of them pulled out knives, and when they did Retsu could see that they had dragon tattoos on their arms. They were Yakuza, and Retsu was not prepared for today. She drew Junko’s sword and clashed with the thug that attacked her.</p><p>The second one attacked Hatch, and instead of dodging out of the knife's path, he shouted. ”Iron Palm Defense!” And he caught the blade on the flat sides, stopping it mid-air above his head.</p><p>”What the hell was that?” Retsu shouted. Then Hatch kneed the thug in the stomach and when he dropped to his knees, the karate master punched him out with a singe strike. Retsu did the same, only she used her sword pommel to knock out the thug. ”Okay, I'll admit it. Good job.”</p><p>Hatch shrugged. ”I told you I could fight.”</p><p>Then the third Yakuza thug pulled out a small wooden stick. Retsu almost laughed it off until the woman yelled. ”Look out!”</p><p>It happened slowly. The old Retsu would have seen it coming. The old Retsu would have cut him down where he stood, but she wasn't the old Retsu. She was weak, and slow, and useless.</p><p>The stick was actually a blowpipe. The thug fired a dart at them. Retsu tried to cut it down as it headed for the woman, but she couldn't react in time. Luckily Hatch did and held out his hand, stopping the dart inches from the woman's face.</p><p>”No problem...” Hatch managed to say before collapsing, gasping for breath. It was poison.</p><p>Rage filled Retsu and she turned, eyes glowing gold, paralyzing the thug with her murderous intent as he was loading another dart. She swung her katana, and the thug screamed in pain as his fingers hit the ground. Retsu had wanted to cut him in half, not just his hand.</p><p>He tried to run, but Retsu grabbed him, threw him to the ground, and started beating him. Blood splashed her face as she beat him unrecognizable.</p><p>”Stop!” The woman yelled from somewhere behind her. ”He’s going to die! We need to move him somewhere we can treat him!” She pleaded.</p><p>Retsu looked back at her, eyes still burning gold. The woman didn't flinch, instead she looked more determined than anything. Retsu picked up the blowpipe, took out the dart and stabbed the man in the neck with it.</p><p>”Consider that mercy.” She said coldly as he began to choke.</p><p>Retsu ran back to the woman, and picked up Hatch, throwing his arm over his shoulder. ”I think I know someplace we can treat him.” The woman said as she led the way.</p><p>”You listen to me, Hachirobei, if you die on me I will reach into the afterlife, put you back in your body and kill you myself! Do you hear me!” She yelled.</p><p>Hatch somehow managed to laugh. ”Loud...and clear...boss...”</p><p>The woman led them to a grain storehouse. Retsu kicked the door open and laid Hatch on the floor, putting his head on a bag of rice. Dropping to her knees beside him, Retsu asked.</p><p>”What do we do?”</p><p>”Okay.” She took a quick breath. ”It’s in his hand, so we should be able to catch it quickly with bloodletting.” She started checking her kimono. ”Damn it! Do you have a knife?” Retsu still had the seppuku blade which she handed to the women. ”Why doesn't it have a handle! Ugh, never mind!” She grabbed Hatch’s right hand and pulled out the dart. The site of the injection had swollen to the size of a tangerine. She cut open the swollen section and started letting out the poisoned blood. With her other hand she handed Retsu a tiny bag. ”Feed these to him. The herbs should neutralize the venom.”</p><p>”Venom?” Retsu asked as she took the bag.</p><p>”Tiger Snake venom.” She left it at that, and Retsu took out some of the blue herbs and force-fed them to Hatch. ”He’s going to have a rough night.” She added sadly.</p><p>”How do you know how to do this?”</p><p>”I...” The woman paused. ”I used to be a doctor...”</p><p>”Used to be?” Retsu asked, but the woman went silent. Retsu wasn't sure how much time passed, but the woman stopped bleeding Hatch and wrapped up his hand. The herbs kicked in and seemed to work, but Hatch was left rolling on the floor, groaning in pain. It hurt to watch. She should have been able to react in time. She should be the one on the floor in agonizing pain.</p><p>”Is he going to be like this all night?” Retsu asked, and the woman nodded. ”Isn't there anything you can do?”</p><p>The woman hesitated. ”Y-yes, but...”</p><p>”But what?” She was desperate by this point.</p><p>The woman produced a small vial. ”Please don't hate me!” She sniffled. She opened the vial and emptied it into Hatch's mouth.</p><p>Retsu sniffed the air. It was a smell she recognized. Opium. ”Is that opium!?” The woman flinched when she snapped at her, and wept as she nodded. ”That's what the Yakuza wanted with you?” Retsu said a little more calmly.</p><p>”Yes. I’m so sorry! I didn't mean for your friend to get hurt!” She couldn't keep the hurt out of her voice as she cried. ”Please don't kill me!” She was really afraid of her.</p><p>”Hey, calm down.” Retsu put her hands up to show they were off of her weapon. ”I'm not going to kill you. Where did that come from?”</p><p>The woman wiped her eyes on her sleeve. ”You probably don't remember, but we've met before.” Retsu’s eyes widened in shock. ”I’m from Jijinto, where I was taught to be a doctor under Doctor Matsuyo Fujii. The town is controlled by the Yakuza. One day they brought their boss into our clinic after someone tried to kill him. We saved him, but that night the killer tracked him down and finished the job. It was you. You looked right into my eyes. I never forgot that look in your eyes.”</p><p>Retsu was frozen. She knew exactly what the woman was talking about. It was back when she was still a member of the Demon Clan, and she was hired to kill boss Yamagata of the Jijinto Yakuza by his wife, who wanted to take control of the town. Retsu took the job and killed him without hesitation, but she hadn't done a good enough job and his minions brought him to a doctor who saved him. Retsu broke into the clinic and killed him in his sleep, making sure he couldn't be saved again.</p><p>That was when she remembered the woman. Their eyes had locked for a moment before Retsu left.</p><p>”That...That was you?” Retsu asked and she nodded.</p><p>”My expertise is in chemicals. Doctor Fujii and I were trying to come up with a medication to help ease our patients with chronic pain.” She looked down at Hatch. ”All we did was make a stronger form of opium. The small amount I gave your friend should help get him through the night.” She started crying again. ”I'm so sorry! They made me make horrible things. Poisons, drugs. When I recognized you earlier at the gambling den, I finally found the nerve to run.”</p><p>”Just stop it already.” Retsu said. ”We helped you because we wanted too. Hatch took that dart because that's who he is. You can pay him back by doing your job. The one you were trained for.”</p><p>”But,” She said, eyes still running. ”The Yakuza will be looking for me. I can't stay here.”</p><p>”Hey, look at me!” Retsu snapped, and the woman looked at her. ”Let them try.” She smiled and the woman cried more. ”You're killing me here.”</p><p>”Sorry.” She wiped her eyes again. ”It's just been a long time since someone offered me help.”</p><p>”Yeah well, a friend of mine would get mad at me if I didn't help you.” Retsu thought of Masami, who would probably make her do this if she were here. Then she thought of Junko, who would leave her to die. She shook that thought away. ”What’s your name?” She asked her.</p><p>”Momoko Hayami.” She looked down at the floor.</p><p>”I'm Retsu.” She nodded at Hatch. ”This stupid is Hatch. We could use a doctor in our travels. If you don't have anything better to do.”</p><p>Momoko wiped her eye and managed a smile for the first time. ”I would like that.”</p><p>First, they had to get out of there alive. Retsu stood watch, checking the entrances and listening for anyone approaching. Momoko watched over Hatch who had settled down after she drugged him. Retsu stayed vigilant well into the night.</p><p>When Momoko yawned, Retsu said. ”Try to get some sleep. We’ve got to move at first light.” She looked hesitant, but nodded and lied down. Retsu didn't take a moment's rest. If only she had been able to get Hatch to Masami, then she could have used the purification spell on him. At least Momoko knew how to treat him, though it was her poison so it made sense that she knew what to do. Another doctor probably would have taken too long to figure it out.</p><p>At least Masami was safe at the palace.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Masami was ecstatic. The production of the Moon Slayer was better than she imagined. Sure she had seen real magic and monsters, but the theater was so captivating. It was its own kind of magic.</p><p>”That was amazing!” She said to Kohaku. ”I can't wait to tell Retsu all about it.”</p><p>Kohaku laughed, it was a good sound to hear. ”I admit, I'm not the biggest theater fan, but that was really enjoyable.”</p><p>They had passed a dango stand, and Masami bought them a couple. Kohaku was playing with the stick between her teeth.</p><p>”Kohaku.” Masami said. ”Thanks for this.” Masami really needed some fun after their conversation with the Emperor. She hoped that Retsu and Hatch were having fun too.</p><p>”I should be thanking you.” Kohaku smiled. ”I didn't realize how much I needed a break.”</p><p>Masami could still see the place where Junko had stricken her. ”Are you doing alright? You were pretty hurt too.”</p><p>Kohaku looked embarrassed. ”I'm doing alright. Still a little tender in some places, though.” She unconsciously rubbed a spot on her chest.</p><p>Masami smiled. ”I'm glad. Retsu is going to need a sparring partner. She's got to get back in shape.”</p><p>”She was unconscious for a pretty long time.” Kohaku admitted. ”I’ll bring it up to her tomorrow.”</p><p>”Good,” Masami laughed. ”I can't have my bodyguard getting lazy.”</p><p>The girl's headed back to the palace grounds, the sun beginning to set as they did. Toshie approached them as they neared the palace. ”Masami, Kohaku, have you seen Hachirobei and Retsu?” She asked them.</p><p>Masami and Kohaku shared a look of confusion. ”They're still not back yet?” Kohaku was the one to ask. ”It's getting late.”</p><p>”I'm sure they're just getting drunk.” Masami dismissed. ”This is Yamato, what kind of trouble could they possibly get into?”</p><p>”Knowing Retsu?” Toshie asked rhetorically.</p><p>”They'll be back any minute, red-faced and Retsu will do that thing she does where she can't speak right.” Masami put her hands on the back of her head as she walked into the palace. Masami said that, but she was hiding her worry. She couldn't help but worry about her friends.</p><p>Masami, Kohaku, and Toshie had dinner together, and Retsu and Hatch still hadn't returned. They waited into the night, and they still hadn't returned.</p><p>”Masami, you should probably go to bed.” Toshie told her.</p><p>The truth was that Masami was exhausted, but she couldn't sleep. Now she really was worried, and it was probably written on her face. ”I'm okay.” She lied. She didn't want to admit it. She was sure Retsu would be back any minute. This was Yamato, what could possibly go wrong? Retsu would be back any minute, Masami would make fun of her for something, and Retsu would bonk her on the head. Then they would laugh and go to bed. Any minute now.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Retsu didn't come back that night. Masami eventually fell asleep in the lounge. Kohaku had woken her, and the first thing Masami did was ask if they had returned yet. It was an hour later when Toshie showed up.</p><p>”They're back.” Toshie didn't sound relieved. Toshie led Masami and Kohaku outside the palace, where several palace guards were huddled together.</p><p>”Retsu!” Retsu was there on the ground, exhausted. She looked like she hadn't slept and her clothes were dirty like she had been fighting. Hatch looked worse, he was sweating profusely and had bloody bandages around his hand. A woman, about Retsu’s age, was with them. She looked okay, but was out of breath.</p><p>Masami dropped next to Retsu. ”What happened? Where have you been?” She was angry, and couldn't help but let tears escape.</p><p>”Oh, you know.” Retsu said between breaths. ”Played some dice. Fought some Yakuza. Hatch was poisoned. We slept in a grain house.”</p><p>”Hatch was poisoned!” Kohaku yelled.</p><p>”It was no problem.” Hatch waved it off.</p><p>”Then we were attacked again, I may have destroyed a cabbage cart, and then we hauled ass here.” Retsu finished. ”Oh, that's Momoko. Say hi, Momo.”</p><p>The woman looked embarrassed before saying. ”Excuse me, my name is Momoko Hayami. Your friends saved my life.”</p><p>”My name is Masami Hashimoto.” She bowed to her. ”Nice to meet you.” Then she slapped Retsu. ”Must you give me a heart attack!”</p><p>Rubbing her cheek, Retsu said. ”Sorry.”</p><p>”You better be sorry!” Masami snapped. ”You're still recovering, you can't be going around fighting the Yakuza!”</p><p>”Wait, you’re hurt?” Momoko asked concerned.</p><p>”No. I was hurt.” Retsu said. ”I'm just fine.”</p><p>”Really?” Masami asked. ”Then you won't mind if I do this.” She clapped down on Retsu’s stomach, and she gave a pained gasp as she clutched it. ”See! Your in no shape for this! What if you didn't come back?”</p><p>Retsu reached up and put her hand on Masami’s face. Using her thumb to wipe one of Masami’s tears away, she said. ”I figured you'd be madder if I did nothing.”</p><p>”Of course I would be.” Masami managed a laugh. ”Is Mr. Hatch going to be okay?”</p><p>”I'm fine.” He said. ”Just really tired. And thirsty. Am I supposed to be this thirsty?”</p><p>Momoko nodded. ”It's normal.”</p><p>”Good.”</p><p>Toshie spoke to the samurai. ”Could you please help bring them to the guest room?”</p><p>”Of course miss Toshie.” The guard nodded. Two samurai helped Retsu and Hatch up, both too exhausted to walk by themselves.</p><p>”I'm fine.” Momoko said. ”I can walk.” The woman in the purple kimono struggled but managed to stand.</p><p>”Are you okay?” Kohaku asked her.</p><p>She looked embarrassed again. ”Yes. I....please don't worry about me. Miss Retsu was up all night keeping watch, and Hachirobei will still need time to recover. I did what I could, but Hachirobei is strong. He should be fine with bed rest.”</p><p>”Are you a doctor?” Toshie asked her, and she looked away.</p><p>”I was.” She said. ”Miss Retsu told me that she and her companions could use someone with medical knowledge. I wasn't expecting her to be staying at the palace, though.”</p><p>”We weren't expecting it either.” Kohaku shrugged. ”But the Emperor invited us as his guests.”</p><p>Masami looked down, knowing the reason why they were there. Only she, Toshie and Retsu knew why the Emperor invited them to his palace, and she was hoping she didn't have to be the one to tell them.</p><p>They returned to the apartment. Retsu and Hatch were both placed in their rooms to rest and the others sat in the lounge. Masami made tea and offered the first cup to Momoko.</p><p>”T-Thank you.” Momoko said teary-eyed. She hesitated at first but took a sip.</p><p>Kohaku was the one to speak their thoughts. ”Miss Hayami, what exactly happened?”</p><p>Momoko sniffled and started to tell them. She told them how she used to be a doctor specializing in chemicals, and how the Yakuza used her to create drugs and poisons for them. Yesterday she finally worked up enough courage to run, whether she would be killed or not she just couldn't handle it anymore. Luckily she ran into Retsu and Hatch who saved her from some thugs, and Hatch ended up poisoned. Then she brought them to a grain storehouse where she spent the night treating Hatch, while Retsu kept her eyes opened.</p><p>”Then this morning, when we were set to leave, they found us. Miss Retsu managed to fight them off, and we managed to lose them on the way here.” Momoko finished, but Masami could tell there was something she was neglecting to tell them.</p><p>”That's terrible!” Masami said, outraged that someone had forced her to make drugs. ”But you couldn't have run into anyone better. Retsu helps people who need it, and you needed it.”</p><p>”Yes.” Momoko nodded sadly. ”She's been very kind. I forgot people could be kind.” Masami could see Toshie looking at the woman with that unreadable look of hers. One day Masami would figure out what she was thinking.</p><p>Kohaku shook her head. ”Only Retsu can turn the simplest things into a life-endangering battle. I guess we should all be grateful.” Masami nodded. Everyone currently in this room had been saved by Retsu after happening to run into her.</p><p>”Are you saying she has saved your lives as well?” Momoko asked, looking at each one of them.</p><p>”Yeah.” Kohaku rubbed the spot where an arrow had bounced off of her helmet. Toshie looked away, electing to say nothing.</p><p>”Miss Hayami,” Masami said. ”Could you please check Retsu’s injury? I'm worried that she aggravated it”</p><p>Momoko nodded. ”Sure, I can do that.”</p><p>Masami stood and led Momoko to Retsu’s room. She knocked gently and slid the door open. ”Retsu?”</p><p>”Oh, hey.” Retsu was lying down. She rubbed her eyes as Masami stepped closer. ”Need something?”</p><p>”I’ve asked Momoko to look at your wound.” Masami said.</p><p>”It’s fine!” Retsu looked away.</p><p>”It's not fine!” Masami snapped back at her. ”What if you opened it again?”</p><p>”Ah think Ah would know if Ah opened it.” It had been a while since Masami heard Retsu’s southern accent.</p><p>”Please, Miss Retsu.” Momoko bowed. ”Allow me to make sure.”</p><p>Retsu paused before scoffing. ”Fine. Make it quick.” She undid her obi and opened her kimono at the bottom where she was still heavily bandaged. There was no blood which was a good sign.</p><p>Momoko undid the bandages, revealing the wound and gasped. This was also the first time Masami had seen it without bandages. ”How are you still alive!?” Momoko asked in shock. ”This should have killed you!”</p><p>The kanji for ”Junko” was carved deeply into her skin in large letters over her navel. It sat there in thick scarring flesh, that was still pink. Masami didn't believe anyone else would have survived the amount of blood loss she suffered.</p><p>When Retsu didn't say anything, Momoko rewrapped the wound. ”It's still healing, there's not much I can do besides recommend healing herbs and protein.” She paused. ”It says ”Pure Child”. What does that mean?”</p><p>”It’s a name.” Masami answered. ”Junko.” Retsu flinched at the name as she tied her clothes back together.</p><p>Then Retsu broke out laughing. ”Pure Child? Is that really what her name means? I'm Violent, and she’s Pure Child!” She wiped her eye. ”I needed that.” It was good to hear Retsu laugh.</p><p>”It is kind of funny.” Masami chuckled. Even Junko was a child once and Masami wondered what she was like as a kid. She saw what Retsu looked like as a child in the Spirit World, and she told her about their childhood, but Masami wondered what they were like back then.</p><p>Momoko looked back and forth between them in confusion, clearly missing the context of their conversation. ”We should probably leave you to rest, Miss Retsu.”</p><p>Retsu leaned her head back. ”Yeah. Just don't leave the palace.” Then she turned onto her side, and Masami and Momoko left the room.</p><p>”Miss Hashimoto.” Momoko said to her. ”Who is Junko? Is she the one who did that?”</p><p>Masami sighed sadly. ”Yes. She and Retsu used to be students under the same Sensei. They also...” She paused trying to find the right words. ”Retsu cares for her, a lot. I just hope next time, Retsu can get through to her.” Momoko was silent, but the way she looked at Masami said she had a hard time believing her. Masami smiled. ”It'll all work out.”</p><p>”What makes you believe that?” Momoko asked curiously.</p><p>Masami shrugged. ”Retsu does. And I want to help. They've been through a lot, and I think they both just need a chance. Junko could have killed us, but she didn't. That means she can be good, and if she could be good than anyone can be.”</p><p>Momoko looked at her and smiled. ”I hope so too.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Retsu slept until the afternoon. She couldn't sleep any more, her nightmares kept her up. So she joined Masami, Kohaku, and Momoko for lunch. Momoko said that Hatch would need a least another day to recover.</p><p>Retsu was feeling fidgety, like she needed to move. ”Kohaku,” The squire jumped to attention when she said her name.</p><p>”Hai Sensei!”</p><p>”Seriously, stop doing that.” Retsu deadpanned. ”I need someone to beat up, you up for it?”</p><p>”Are you asking me to be your sparring partner?” Kohaku smiled.</p><p>”No, I need someone who won't be chopped in half after the first strike. Are you coming or what?” Retsu stood.</p><p>”Of course. I wanted to ask you about this myself.” Kohaku got to her feet.</p><p>”Please don't strain yourself.” Momoko pleaded as they walked out.</p><p>”They'll be fine.” Retsu heard Masami say.</p><p>”Have you been making any progress?” She asked Kohaku.</p><p>”Yes, actually!” Kohaku was excited to tell her. ”I haven't cut anything yet, but I made a training dummy move.”</p><p>Retsu looked her. ”Wow, that's real progress.”</p><p>”It was amazing! I could feel something coming out of me through my sword! It was like..” Kohaku paused, trying to find the words.</p><p>”Like you became one with your blade.” Retsu finished for her.</p><p>”Yes!”</p><p>Retsu remembered the first time she felt it. It was the first time she had done something before Junko could. Junko was many things, but patient was not one of them. She remembered the rush as she chopped a corner off of a log without touching it.</p><p>”My Master told me that when you master the Sanzen Sekai, any blade you touch turns as black as the night sky. My Master only showed us how to use it, not how to master it. You should have seen his blade, Kohaku.” The memory of her Master made her smile. They only had one winter together, but he was a far better man than Sensei Gensei could ever be.</p><p>”He could fell trees with the smallest turn of his wrist. It didn't matter what he held, everything became a weapon in his hands.”</p><p>”What happened to him?” Kohaku asked.</p><p>”He's a traveler. Never staying in one place for too long. He came to us during our second winter. He was just this normal guy from a far away land, asking two kids for food. He told us he can teach us something in return. And that normal guy turned out to be a sword master. He never got angry if we did something wrong. He didn't raise his voice when Junko bit him.” She laughed at the memory of her Master holding Junko up with her teeth in his forearm. ”He just laughed.”</p><p>”He sounds like a good man.” Kohaku had a small smile.</p><p>”If only more people were like him.” Retsu added sadly.</p><p>When they reached the training grounds, Retsu drew her sword and gave it a few practice swings. ”Okay, give me your best shot.” Kohaku drew her own katana. She stepped forward and threw Retsu an overhead strike. She blocked it, feeling Kohaku’s strength behind it. ”Not bad, but you're not putting enough behind it.”</p><p>Retsu stepped forward and threw her own strike, Kohaku blocked but was pushed back. ”Hai Sensei.”</p><p>”You're just going to keep doing that, aren't you?” Retsu asked before striking again. Step, strike, step, strike. They exchanged blows, slowly increasing their pace. After a while they were both breathing hard and sweating. Retsu was mad at herself for getting tired so quickly. If Junko were here she would slap her for being lazy.</p><p>”<em>Weak! So weak!”</em></p><p>She grit her teeth. ”Take a breath, Kohaku.” Retsu turned to the training dummy's, her blade turned black, and she took a swing. The dummy's head fell off. ”Damn it!” She cursed herself. She had meant to splinter the whole thing down the middle.</p><p>”<em>So weak!”</em></p><p>Kohaku was still impressed regardless. ”Wow.”</p><p>Retsu slashed again, and this time chopped the dummy in half. Still it wasn't what she wanted. ”Damn it! I can't be this weak!”</p><p>”Hey, hey.” Kohaku put a friendly hand on her shoulder. ”You were hurt very badly, you're still recovering. You'll get your strength back.”</p><p>”That entire row should be splinters!” She snapped, angry with herself.</p><p>”Maybe it's the sword?” Kohaku asked unconvinced.</p><p>”It's not the sword! It's me.” She said resigned. ”Kohaku, do they have weights around?”</p><p>”They should. How many do you need?”</p><p>”An iron bar and as many weights that can fit on it.” Kohaku ran off and returned with an iron bar and several weights. The girl struggled to drag them across the training field.</p><p>”Is this....what you had in mind?” Kohaku asked, panting for breath.</p><p>”Yeah.” Retsu started placing the iron discs on one end of the bar. Then she grabbed the other end and lifted. It was a bit of a struggle, which was a sign of how weak she was. ”This should be nothing.”</p><p>Retsu swung the bar as if it were a sword. Kohaku stared in amazement as she repeated the action. ”How are you doing that?” She asked.</p><p>”Keep it up, and you'll be able to too.” Retsu started counting in her head as she swung the bar. At least it wasn't heated. Back in Izuku, Junko had split a wall with her pure strength alone. If she could do that, who knows how strong her Sanzen Sekai has gotten. Her blade wasn't black, so she hasn't mastered it either. That might be her only chance.</p><p>Kohaku went back to taking swings at the dummies as Retsu herself kept with the weights. About fifty reps in, Retsu felt pain rip across her stomach, making her drop the bar.</p><p>”Retsu!” Kohaku said alarmed as she clutched her stomach.</p><p>”I’m fine!” She waved her off, but she couldn't keep the pain out of her voice.</p><p>”You shouldn't push yourself so hard.” Kohaku was concerned, but to Retsu it just sounded patronizing.</p><p>”<em>She can smell your weakness!”</em></p><p>
  <em>”Drink her blood! Feed us!”</em>
</p><p>”Shut up!” Retsu yelled at the voices, but the hurt look on Kohaku’s face said that she thought she was talking to her. Retsu apologized. ”I'm sorry, that wasn't aimed at you.”</p><p>”There's no one else here.” Kohaku looked around.</p><p>”No. There isn't.” Retsu sat down, still holding her stomach. ”Kohaku, did I hurt you that night?”</p><p>Kohaku looked taken aback. ”I got some bruises.”</p><p>A small smile formed on Retsu’s face. ”You're lucky. I don't know what I’m doing when I'm like that, but I see the faces in my dreams. The pain. The horror. The thing I fear the most is that one day I’ll start to like it.”</p><p>”That's ridiculous!” Kohaku said, there was something in her voice that Retsu couldn't place. ”There's no way you'll ever like being that monster!”</p><p>Dejected, Retsu said. ”I wish I could believe that.”</p><p>Kohaku sat in front of her. ”I refuse to believe it, and Masami does too. You're not that monster. You're not like Junko. You...” She paused, her eyes watering. ”Why do you do this? Why do you just ignore the good you've done?”</p><p>”Because the bad things I've done weigh more. Because every time I help someone, all I feel is hate for myself. I can still taste the blood. It's always thirsty. Always hungry.” She made an empty laugh. ”It’s always hungry. It wants me to give in. Sometimes I can't resist, and you saw what happened.” She looked at her. ”Kohaku, if it happens again, and I go after Masami. You have to kill me.”</p><p>Kohaku looked at the ground. ”Don't ask me to do that.”</p><p>”Stay close to her then. Be ready to take her and run. Don't look back, just run. Whatever she says, ignore her. You can't reason with me, and if you won't stop me you have to run. Got it?” She said seriously.</p><p>Kohaku still looked at the ground. ”Got it.”</p><p>Retsu stood up again. ”Good.” Then she picked up the iron bar again and went back to work.</p><p>”<em>We died so you could live!”</em></p><p>
  <em>”The least you could do is feed us!”</em>
</p><p>Retsu swung the iron bar hard, and when she did it turned black. Her swing created a trench in the ground, spraying dirt all over the place. She wiped dirt and sweat from her face, then she swung again, this time destroying six training dummies. Kohaku stared wide-eyed at dummies.</p><p>”That's a start.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Leaving Yamato</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In preparation to leave Yamato and head west, the group trains to strengthen their skills. Retsu puts Kohaku through the wringer to learn the Sanzen Sekai. Masami goes to refine her skills in magic and meets a mysterious strange. And Momoko gives Masami some bad news.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Updated 5/23/20, hopefully I caught all of the mistakes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>”Okay, Kohaku, focus on the neck, and only the neck.” Retsu commanded her pupil.</p><p>”Okay.” Kohaku took a deep breath, held up her sword, and focused on the neck of the training dummy.</p><p>”Nine Mountains, and Seven Seas.” Retsu said from over her shoulder.</p><p>”Make One World.” Kohaku’s blade begun to turn black, it was weak but it did change color.</p><p>”There is nothing you can't cut.” Kohaku could feel the conviction in Retsu’s words whenever she recited the lines of the poem.</p><p>”There is nothing I can't cut.” Kohaku repeated. She focused on the words, her katana, and the dummy in front of her. Besides Retsu, the training field was filled with samurai who had taken to watching their training sessions including the young man she met on their first day in Yamato.</p><p>Kohaku did her best to tune out the world around her, and recited the poem in her head. ”There is nothing I can't cut!” She said with all her heart and swung her sword. Nothing happened. She failed again just like last time. At least that was what she thought, until the dummy’s head fell off and hit the gravel.</p><p>Retsu clapped her on the shoulder. ”Good job, kid.”</p><p>”I-I did it?” Kohaku asked in disbelief.</p><p>”Yeah, that's what ”good job” means.” Retsu deadpanned.</p><p>”I did it!” She felt so happy, feeling pride in herself like she had really accomplished something. That is until Retsu slapped the back of her head. ”Ow!”</p><p>”Don't get too excited.” Her Sensei told her. ”We've still got a lot of work to do before you can do it at will.”</p><p>”Hai Sensei!” By this point Retsu had stopped asking her to stop calling her Sensei, though she always rolled her eyes.</p><p>They had been in Yamato for a couple of weeks now. Hatch recovered from the poisoning just fine, and he too had taken to a training regimen. After he was well enough, Toshie brought them all in one place and explained what the Emperor had told Retsu and Masami. Kohaku felt like Toshie held back certain details, but didn't want to press the issue.</p><p>Momoko was fitting in nicely with them, though she tended to break out crying whenever someone complimented her. Or raised their voice at her. Or asked her for a favor. She was kind of a crybaby, but Kohaku figured that she had been put through many horrible things that she didn't want to talk about. She had been a slave for the better part of a decade, but she had a good soul, and it hurt Kohaku to know that someone could be so horrible to her. She reminded her of Masami. Momoko had been spending the days in the palace library, studying medical books to familiarize herself with the human body again. She was determined to pay back Retsu and Hatch for saving her by relearning her skills as a doctor.</p><p>Masami had become a bit of a mystery. She had been disappearing during the day, and returning at night exhausted. No one, not even Retsu, knew where she was going. Her sister, however, was doing fantastic. Amaterasu and the Emperor seemed to be getting along just fine. It was like they were made for each other, and it made Kohaku envious.</p><p>Kohaku had never considered finding a romantic partner before. Especially since her mother feigned that she was dying in an effort to get Kohaku home to trick her info finding a husband. But she was only nineteen and didn't have the time for such things anyway. Though she found the idea of another person made to go with her appealing, and for some reason she thought of her friend Satoshi.</p><p>Toshie was still a mystery, but she seemed happier than usual to be staying in Yamato. It was her home after all. There was a sort of begrudging respect for Toshie from the palace staff. They knew she was close to the Emperor, but she was a Kondo and it was unusual for one to have any position of authority. Kohaku wondered exactly what Toshie’s relationship with Emperor Satsuma was. Toshie was so private that they would probably never find out, though Kohaku guessed that Toshie had feelings for the Emperor that he couldn't reciprocate.</p><p>As for Retsu, she and Kohaku were working day in and day out. Retsu was making Kohaku go through the same drills that she did, but Retsu was getting stronger each day and it was getting harder and harder to keep up with her. She was starting to think that Retsu really was a monster. The amount weight she could lift, the speed she could run, her stamina. It was all so unnatural.</p><p>Retsu had brought Junko’s blade to the palace guards blacksmith. He was unable to fix it, as it was so worn, but he was able to remove the majority of the rust and tighten the handle wrapping. The blacksmith had offered to replace the wrapping, but Retsu was adamant about keeping it the way it was. It was then that Kohaku realized why Junko had left Retsu her sword. Every time Retsu would touch the hilt, she would be reminded of Junko. She would always be at the back of her mind, whether Retsu realized it or not.</p><p>Retsu made them fight with iron bars, in place of wooden swords. She had casually mentioned that her Sensei forced her and Junko to do the same, except the bars they used were red hot. Kohaku couldn't imagine anything so horrible as forcing two children to fight with red hot iron bars. It was no wonder Retsu’s hands were so rough. Retsu had said it so offhandedly that it sounded normal. What else did that evil man put them through?</p><p>Retsu threw her an iron bar. ”Let's get back to work.” Kohaku nodded as she took the bar. Kohaku clashed with her Sensei, the sound of iron clashing filled the training ground air. It was hard to ignore the spectators, but Retsu seemed to think the pressure to perform was good for their training.</p><p>It was getting harder and harder to block Retsu’s strikes. She was just too strong. At one strike, Kohaku was thrown onto her backside. Retsu looked down at her, and offered her a hand.</p><p>”Sorry, I put too much in that last swing.”</p><p>Kohaku took her hand and she helped her back to her feet. ”It's fine. I need to learn.”</p><p>”Yes, yes you do.” Retsu looked up at the sun. ”Let's take some laps, then turn in.” Then she started running around the training grounds.</p><p>Kohaku took a breath, then joined her Sensei.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>It was the day after Retsu had returned with Momoko and a poisoned Hatch. Masami had come to a decision. After some detective work, Masami had managed to find the Yamato Shugenja Academy. All it took was her name, and her family seal to get her through the doors, and get her a meeting with the headmaster. She was sitting outside his office, as he was in a meeting.</p><p>Masami’s nerve was slipping as she waited. She had walked in so confident, but the wait was killing her. She was starting to remember the anxiety that she felt back home. Being in a class where everyone was older then her had made her an outsider. Masami was smaller, smarter, and richer than the other kids, and it made them hate her. She had managed to make one friend though, a sleepy girl named Hikiko. Hikiko made school bearable, and her absence here was noticeable.</p><p>Finally the Headmaster finished his meeting and called her inside. ”Miss Hashimoto, it is an honor to meet you. My brother speaks very highly of you.” As it turns out the Headmaster of the Yamato Academy was the brother of the Headmaster at the academy back home in Kuri. ”I’ve heard your sister is in town, but I didn't believe the rumors until you showed up here. How may I help you?”</p><p><em>Okay, here it goes.</em> Masami took a deep breath to steady her nerves. ”Headmaster Kanaki, I need your help to learn offensive spells.” She bowed deeply, nearly hitting her head on his desk.</p><p>”That is quite the request, Miss Hashimoto.” The Headmaster said. ”Offensive spells are advanced for someone of your grade. I know you skipped three grades, but...”</p><p>”Please, Headmaster!” She pleaded. ”Just one spell is all I ask! I don't like the idea of hurting someone, but I have people I want to protect. I need to be able to help them.” She hoped her conviction was enough to convince him, and it seemed to work.</p><p>The Headmaster sighed. ”Okay. One lesson.”</p><p>Masami’s eyes watered. ”Thank you!”</p><p>”I take it you already know the Fire-Making spell?”</p><p>”Yes, sir!”</p><p>”Then take this.” The Headmaster pulled out a spell talisman from his desk. ”This is the more advanced version of the Fire-Making spell. Study it, and learn to cast it. That's your lesson.”</p><p>Taking the talisman, Masami bowed. ”Thank you, Headmaster Kanaki!”</p><p>Masami spent the rest of that day studying the spell tag. She picked a good spot by the canal and memorized the characters and replicating them on her own talismans. The Headmaster was right about offensive spells being advanced. But she was called a spell casting genius for a reason.</p><p>Masami held up one of the tags she replicated and imbued it with spiritual energy. ”That should be enough.” Taking the talisman in between two fingers she concentrated. It had the same base as the Fire-Making spell, but with a twist on it. She waved the tag, and a ball of fire shot out of it into the canal, bursting into smoke when hit the water.</p><p>It was a good first attempt, but she would have to practice with the Fire Bolt spell before she could use it practically. The problem with offensive spells was that, while powerful, they could only be used once. Masami let the talisman fall into the canal as it burned to ash.</p><p>That was how she spent the next two weeks. In the morning she would sneak off to the Shugenja Academy to study defensive and passive spells to fortify what she already knew. Then in the afternoon, she would practice the Fire Bolt spell. Masami hadn't worked this hard in months. It felt good.</p><p>One afternoon when Masami took a break for lunch she heard the sound of iron clacking together. She was eating a rice ball when the sound started approaching her. It was a man with a huge travel bag walking down her side of the canal. The sound was from a water jug hitting an iron pan as he walked.</p><p>”Hi there.” He greeted with a friendly smile. Masami hadn't seen anyone like him before. He had to be from another country. He couldn't have been much older than Retsu, and had green eyes, tan skin, spiky brown hair, and perfectly white teeth. ”This does look like a good spot for lunch, doesn't it?”</p><p>”Hello.” Masami said politely. ”Yes it is, I've been eating here for over a week now.”</p><p>”Mind if I join you? I could use a break.”</p><p>”Sure.” Masami nodded, and the man took off his bag. Masami could hear the weight of it when he put it on the ground. It had to be very heavy.</p><p>He sat down in the grass next to Masami and took out an apple. ”You know, the best apple I ever had was in northern Hyuga. A kind girl gave it to me. I never forgot that six-year-olds kindness.” He bit his apple.</p><p>”You're not from Hyuga, are you?” Masami asked curiously.</p><p>”Nah. I'm from a land far west from here. But I could never stay in one place for too long. I just get this suffocating feeling. You ever felt like that?”</p><p>Masami nodded. ”Yeah, actually. It's why I left my home in Kuri.”</p><p>”You're thirteen, right? That's pretty young to leave home.”</p><p>Masami's eyes widened. This was the first time that someone had guessed her age correctly. ”Yes it is.” Masami nodded. ”But I made friends along the way.”</p><p>”And they've been taking care of you, so you want to take care of them in return.” He smiled at her, and something about it made her feel safe. ”That's very noble.”</p><p>”How did you know that?” Masami asked confused.</p><p>”The way you spoke when you mentioned them. The talismans in your sleeve. The spiritual energy radiating off of you. I know a Shugenja when I see one.” He looked out into the canal. ”Trying to learn offensive spells, huh? Have you ever considered casting a spell without a tag?”</p><p>”What!” Masami said more in outrage than anything else. ”That’s impossible!”</p><p>”No. Nothing’s impossible, only unlikely. What would you say is the spell that you're best at?”</p><p>Masami shrugged. ”I don't know. I use the Fire-Making spell a lot. I can make pre-blessed Sleep spells.”</p><p>”I want you to focus on a single spell, whatever it is, and try to cast it without a tag. Think you can try?” He looked back at her.</p><p>Masami shrugged. She was confused and off-put, but something in his voice kept her calm. She stood and walked off of the grass. She focused on the Fire-Making spell, imagining the same feeling she had when activating the spell.</p><p>”Focus on yourself.” The man said from behind her. ”Pour everything that you are into your hands. Shape the spell with your spiritual energy. You are more than yourself. You are something greater. While other men are bound by laws, you are free. While other men are blinded by the truth, your eyes are wide and clear. There is nothing you cannot do.”</p><p>His words were familiar and strangely comforting. She let them flow into her. Then she felt something. A spark appeared on the grass before sizzling out. She stared back at the spot in the grass where the spark flared. It was black. She did it. Though it only lasted a flash, she had cast a spell without a tag.</p><p>The man looked at her, a prideful smile on his face. ”See.” Was all he said.</p><p>”How?” Masami asked. ”Who are you?”</p><p>The man stood and picked up his large travel bag. ”Just a traveler, passing through town.” He looked wistfully out into the water. ”I just wanted to check on an old friend. Masami, you're a good kid.” He put his bag back on, and started walking away.</p><p>Masami. He said Masami. She hadn't told him her name, and he didn't give his, but he just said her name. Whoever he was, the man taught her something and Masami felt that if she could make a spark, even for a moment, she could cast any spell without a tag.</p><p>Masami spent the next week doing exactly that. It was like starting over from the beginning. With talismans, Masami was considered a spell casting genius, but without them she was less than a novice. She had to work harder than ever before.</p><p>Masami still spent her mornings studying passive and defensive spells, but with a new mindset. She thought of the applications of spells like the Wind Shield, being able to throw that up without rummaging for a spell tag would make the spell infinitely more useful. She spent her afternoons with the Fire Bolt spell, which she would still need to use talismans for until she mastered it. After that she spent her time relearning her old spells.</p><p>The Fire-Making spell, the Mud Trap spell, the Sleeping Charm, the Wind Shield, were among the spells she practiced. Every time she tried a spell, the man's words ran through her head. Unfortunately attempting to use spells without talismans was a serious drain on her stamina.</p><p>Masami had to be careful to save enough energy in order to return to the Imperial Palace. She asked Toshie if she knew anyways to increase her stamina, and she told her that running was the best way. Masami was far from athletic and the idea of running wasn't appealing, but she started doing it anyway.</p><p>Running was a lot harder than she thought it would be, and by harder she meant painful. It hurt her joints, especially in her legs, but the real pain was in her chest. It was so hard to breathe. Suffice to say she didn't like it. How did Retsu and Kohaku do this? She spent one morning watching the two in their training regime as Masami studied. Retsu was far from normal when it came to physical activity, while Masami felt like her heart would explode after a few minutes of running. Maybe she should ask Retsu for advice.</p><p>”If you want to get better at running, then you have to run.” Is what Retsu told her. Masami groaned, and Retsu hit her. ”Why the sudden interest?”</p><p>”You know,” Masami stumbled as she rubbed her head. ”I just don't want to get tired as easily.”</p><p>Retsu leaned in close, squinting her eyes. ”Did you just lie to me?”</p><p>Masami laughed uncomfortably. ”What? Me? Ridiculous.”</p><p>”Kid, you're a terrible liar.” Retsu saw right through her.</p><p>”Okay, okay. I want to build my stamina so I can get better at casting spells.” Masami admitted. ”Toshie said running was a good way to build stamina.”</p><p>Retsu straightened. ”Alright, come on.” She started off in a light jog. Masami breathed in and ran after her. As they went about the training grounds, Retsu picked up her pace. Masami struggled to keep up, her breath becoming labored.</p><p>”Is that it?” Retsu asked her. ”Wow.” Retsu picked up her pace again, this time going into a full run.</p><p>Masami couldn't breathe, her chest felt like someone was stabbing her, and her knees ached. It was terrible. Then she heard someone coming up behind her as she struggled for breath.</p><p>”On your left.” Retsu said as she passed Masami by. Masami stopped and looked behind her, then back at Retsu. She had run a full lap around her while Masami was struggling with half.</p><p>Now that Masami had stopped, her legs didn't want to move again. Sure, Masami could walk on the road just fine and running a couple of feet was fine, but extended running was so different.</p><p>”Wow, you're terrible at this.” Retsu said as she stopped after completing another lap.</p><p>”It...hurts...to breathe...” Masami managed to get out as she clutched her chest.</p><p>”Hmm...” Retsu looked at her curiously. ”Let’s go see Momoko.” Retsu grabbed her hand and led her back into the palace and into the library. Momoko was sitting there, reading an anatomy book. ”Hey, Momo. We got a problem.”</p><p>Momoko looked up from her book and immediately eyed Masami. ”What's wrong?”</p><p>”Masami here thought she would try running.” Retsu answered.</p><p>”Masami, is it difficult to catch your breath?” Momoko asked what Masami believed to be an obvious question.</p><p>”Yes...” She nodded. Momoko grabbed Masami by her shoulders and made her sit down.</p><p>”And this started with running?” Momoko looked at Retsu.</p><p>”Yup.” Retsu said. ”At first I thought it was because she's a wimp, but this seems more than just being out of shape.”</p><p>”Masami, when this started did your chest hurt as well?” Masami nodded. ”Does it still hurt?” Now that Momoko mentioned it, the pain in her chest was fading now that she was sitting, but it was still difficult to breathe.</p><p>”It's...getting better.” She said.</p><p>”Do you feel tired? Like you need to sleep?” Masami nodded. She was feeling like she could use a nap. Momoko put her ear to Masami’s chest and listened, then she stood, looking dejected. ”I have seen this before. Masami, I'm sorry to say this but I think you have a disease.”</p><p>”What?”</p><p>”A disease!” Retsu said alarmed. ”What do you mean a disease!”</p><p>”It’s okay, Miss Retsu.” Momoko’s eyes watered when Retsu raised her voice. ”Miss Hashimoto, Masami, I think you have a problem where your airways restrict under stress. It's something that usually happens from birth, but with a city this size the air isn't as clean as you're used too. It's likely aggravating the problem. I can create a medicine to help relieve the inflammation, but I suggest avoiding physical strain for the time being.”</p><p>Masami looked down at the floor, Momoko’s diagnosis running over again in her head. Was she so fragile that her body couldn't handle a little running? Was her parents right about her being a fragile doll? The thought of her parents being right made tears flow.</p><p>”Hey, kid.” Retsu crouched down in front of her. ”It’s all right.” She looked up at her, Retsu’s face had a maternal smile that told her everything was going to be okay. Masami practically jumped to hug her, and Retsu gently rubbed her back as she cried. ”How soon can you make that medicine?” Retsu asked Momoko.</p><p>”At least a couple of hours.” The doctor said. ”I'll get started right away.”</p><p>”I'm so sorry, Retsu.” Masami said as she cried into her bodyguard's shoulder.</p><p>”You heard Momoko, this kind of thing happens before you're born. It's not your fault.”</p><p>”I-I was trying to get better at casting spells. Cause I wanted to help you more. Maybe if I wasn't so weak you wouldn't have gotten hurt.” Masami felt Retsu’s arms tighten around her.</p><p>”Masami.” Retsu said seriously. ”None of that was your fault.”</p><p>”But you almost died!” Masami remembered seeing the scars on Retsu’s stomach.</p><p>”Have you been carrying this around with you this whole time?” She asked her. ”None of us died, you said so yourself. We were hurt, but we're alive. Next time we'll be ready. It's great that you want to get stronger, and you will.”</p><p>”But, Retsu...” She sobbed.</p><p>”Hey, quit crying already. I'm supposed to be the one that blames herself for everything, and you're the one who's supposed to slap me and tell me to shape up. So shape up.” Retsu managed to get a laugh out of her and Masami wiped her eyes on her sleeve. Retsu still had that smile that made her look like a mother. Unlike Masami’s real mother, it actually felt like Retsu cared about her.</p><p>”Thank you, Retsu.” She sniffled.</p><p>”So, have you learned any new spells?” Retsu asked, trying to get mind off of what Momoko had told her.</p><p>Masami nodded. ”I've been working on the Fire Bolt spell. It makes a big explosion of fire.”</p><p>”Wow, you're really stepping your game up. You sure you can use that on someone?” Retsu smirked.</p><p>”I'd rather avoid it, but I want to be able to fight with you.”</p><p>”You fought with me just fine back at Lavender Town.”</p><p>”But I should have done more.”</p><p>Retsu patted Masami’s head. ”I know it feels that way afterward. You remember what happened when you ran away from home?” Masami nodded. ”Things didn't work out the way you planned, but it worked out in the end didn't it?”</p><p>”I met you.” Masami smiled. ”I met someone I want to fight for.”</p><p>”With, Masami.” Retsu tapped her on the nose. ”Fight with.” Masami nodded and she hugged her again. Everything was going to work out. Retsu made her believe that.</p><p>They sat together in the library for a few hours. Retsu showed her a coin trick where she made it disappear and pulled it out from behind Masami’s ear. It was something her Master had taught her.</p><p>”You should have seen Junko’s face when he pulled a coin out of her ear.” Retsu told her with a laugh. ”She looked so confused. I never saw her make that face again.”</p><p>Masami smiled at the image. It was then that Momoko returned, smiling. ”Masami, I managed to brew a dose and have more on the way.” She was holding a tobacco pipe.</p><p>”That's a pipe?” Retsu questioned.</p><p>”Yes, it's an inhalant.” Momoko crouched in front of them. ”Please take this, Masami, and put it in your mouth.” Masami took the pipe and held it between her teeth. Momoko took off the cap at the end, and took out a tiny vial and placed something in the end of the pipe. Taking out a match, she said. ”Now, Masami, you have to breathe in as deeply as you can. Okay?” Masami nodded and Momoko lit the match.</p><p>Momoko lit the pipe, and Masami took a deep breath in when some kind of smoke reached her mouth. Her first instinct was to cough, but she managed to breathe it in.</p><p>”Hold.” Momoko told her. ”Hold.” Masami held her breath as instructed. Momoko looked as if she was counting, then said. ”Breathe out.” Masami couldn't let it go fast enough, it had felt like her lungs were going to burst.</p><p>As Masami gasped for breath, Retsu asked. ”So what was that stuff?”</p><p>”Gingko mostly.” Momoko said matter of factly.</p><p>”Gingko!” Retsu said in surprise. ”Isn't that poisonous?” Masami gulped.</p><p>Momoko shook her head rapidly. ”While it's true the seeds can be toxic, the leaves are very beneficial. They're good for inflammation, fatigue, and memory.”</p><p>Retsu looked between them. ”That better be true. I don't want Masami to take something that could hurt her.”</p><p>”I assure you, I would never give Masami something without knowing what it does.” Momoko nodded. ”Now, a dose of this every day while you're in Yamato should set you straight.”</p><p>”Thank you, Momoko.” Masami said, a bitter taste in her mouth. Masami handed the pipe back to Momoko, who said.</p><p>”It would be better if you held onto it, Masami.”</p><p>Masami nodded and put the pipe away in her sleeve with her spell tags where she would always know where it was.</p><p>”So, she has to keep taking it?” Retsu asked. ”Will it ever go away?”</p><p>Momoko shook her head sadly. ”I'm afraid not, but this medicine should reduce the symptoms to a bare minimum. It hasn't been a problem until now has it?”</p><p>Masami shook her head. ”No. Well, maybe I should ask Ami.”</p><p>Momoko nodded. ”There could be a time when you were too young to remember. It's not life-threatening so I wouldn't worry too much. Just avoid running, Masami.”</p><p>Masami nodded. ”I will.”</p><p>Momoko returned to the palace infirmary to oversee Masami’s medicine, and Retsu took Masami back to their apartment.</p><p>”Hey, where've you been?” Hatch was sitting with Kohaku in the lounge.</p><p>Masami sat across from them, but Retsu remained standing. She was debating whether or not to tell the others about her disease, but Retsu decided for her. ”We took a break in the library.”</p><p>”You? In the library?” Kohaku asked amused. ”Were you taking a nap?” She laughed.</p><p>”Ah’ll have ya know, Masami was readin ta me!” Retsu said annoyed. ”What was that book called?” She looked at her.</p><p>Masami was off-put. ”Uhh, the King of Games.” Masami said the name of the first book that wasn't the Moon Slayer that came to her mind. ”It's from a foreign country, and I was telling Retsu about it.”</p><p>”And I got curious.” Retsu shrugged.</p><p>”King of Games, huh?” Hatch said. ”What's it about?”</p><p>Masami cleared her throat. ”A child who is possessed by the spirit of an ancient king who can win any game he plays no matter how much his opponent tries to cheat. The lesson being that cheating and short cuts lead to nothing but ruin in the end.”</p><p>Hatch nodded, satisfied with the answer. Kohaku, however, looked between them suspiciously. ”Hey, speaking of games.” Hatch pulled out his dice and cup. ”Who's up for some Chō-Han? I got more rice crackers.”</p><p>Retsu sat down next to Masami. ”I'm game.” She playfully jabbed Masami with her elbow. ”Come on, kid. Let's have some fun.”</p><p>”O-Okay.” Masami nodded.</p><p>Kohaku rolled her eyes but said. ”Alright.”</p><p>Hatch divided up the rice crackers, giving twenty to each of them, and put the dice in the cup. ”Who wants to go first?”</p><p>”I think.” Retsu placed her hand on the cup and pushed it towards Kohaku. ”Kohaku should go first.”</p><p>”Why me?” Kohaku asked.</p><p>”Cause I'm your Sensei, and I said so.” Retsu gave her a predatory smile that made Kohaku look nervous.</p><p>”Okay, I'll go.” Kohaku took the cup, shook the dice in it and placed it on the floor in front of her. ”Han.” She said unconfident and the dice came up even. She groaned, Retsu laughed, and Kohaku put a cracker in the center between them. ”There's no skill in this game!” Kohaku was clearly trying to cover her embarrassment with anger.</p><p>”Ah, but there is, pupil.” Retsu took the cup and dice. ”Watch and learn.” She shook the cup and placed it down. ”Chō.” The dice came up even. ”Tada.”</p><p>”How?” Kohaku asked frustrated, and Hatch laughed.</p><p>”Masami, you're up.” Retsu passed her the cup.</p><p>”Oh, okay.” Masami took the cup, shook it three times, and placed it down. ”Uh, Chō?” The dice came up odd and she had to pay a cracker.</p><p>”And that leaves one.” Retsu said as Masami pushed the cup to Hatch. ”Lay it on us.”</p><p>”Oh, I will.” Hatch took his turn with the cup. He too went with even. ”Chō!”</p><p>Retsu laughed when the dice came up odd. ”And I sweep round one.” Retsu earned herself three rice crackers. ”How about I sit round two out? Give you guys a chance.”</p><p>”It was just one round!” Kohaku angrily took the cup. ”I got it this time!”</p><p>Kohaku was the first one out. They played for a while, and by the end of it Retsu was the clear winner. Though she did lose a couple of rounds, Retsu never once showed any signs of frustration. Even when she lost she kept smiling. Masami ended up in second place while Hatch and Kohaku were cleaned out.</p><p>”Whatever.” Kohaku pouted.</p><p>”Oh, don't be like that.” Retsu threw her a cracker, which Kohaku begrudgingly ate.</p><p>Masami laughed, something she really needed. ”How about next time we play Shogi?” She suggested.</p><p>”You want someone who can't read to play Shogi?” Retsu asked.</p><p>”I can teach you.” Masami smiled.</p><p>”Maybe...” Retsu sounded unsure, then Momoko walked in and Retsu tossed her a cracker. ”Hey doc, enjoy the spoils of my victory.”</p><p>Momoko looked at the cracker, then at Kohaku who was still pouting, and Hatch who seemed okay at his loss. ”Uh, thank you, Miss Retsu.”</p><p>”Just paying you back for that <em>favor</em> you did for me earlier.” Retsu was telling her to be quiet about Masami’s diagnosis.</p><p>Momoko nodded knowingly, and said. ”Of course, Miss Retsu.” Momoko bit into her cracker. Masami didn't like the thought of lying to her friends, but she was grateful for Retsu being inconspicuous about it. Masami was feeling embarrassed about the whole thing.</p><p>Later that evening after dinner, Momoko pulled Masami aside. ”Miss Hashimoto, how are you feeling?”</p><p>”Fine.” Masami nodded. ”I’ve been okay since you gave me the medicine.”</p><p>Momoko gave a relieved sigh. ”Great. I finished your dose for tomorrow. We should give it to you at around the same time.”</p><p>”Thank you, Momoko.” Momoko put her hand on Masami’s shoulder and smiled.</p><p>”Hey, kid.” After Masami had gone into her room for bed, Retsu walked in. ”Just checking in.”</p><p>”Retsu?” Retsu sat down next to her on Masami’s bed. ”I'm all better now, you don't have to worry.”</p><p>”I'm your bodyguard. It's my job to worry about you.” Retsu looked at her with that maternal smile again.</p><p>”Are we still pretending that you're my bodyguard?” Masami smiled.</p><p>”Well, you did make me sign a contract.”</p><p>Masami took the contract out of her sleeve. She stared at the piece of paper that started their journey. She wanted to tear it up. Retsu wasn't her employee, she was her friend. And as if reading her mind, Retsu put her hand on Masami’s wrist.</p><p>”Hey, don't go tearing up the only thing I ever wrote on.”</p><p>”But...” Masami paused. ”I thought if I gave you a job you wouldn't leave me alone in that forest. I was so scared to be alone after I was attacked.” She felt Retsu’s hand on her back.</p><p>”I would have.” She admitted. ”But you asked for my help, and I couldn't say no. No matter how much they wanted me not to. I'm glad we met, Masami.”</p><p>Masami wiped her eye. ”I am too.” She put the contract back in her sleeve, having decided to keep it. ”Thank you, Retsu. For everything.”</p><p>”Thank <em>you</em> for everything.” Retsu echoed. ”Get some sleep.” She stood back up.</p><p>”You too.” Masami smiled. As Masami prepared to sleep, she felt even more determined to master offensive spells, as well as casting without talismans. She owed Retsu so much. She owed everyone so much.</p><p>Masami wouldn't fail them again.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>”We should leave soon.” Toshie told them the next morning. ”At least by the end of the week.”</p><p>”Alight, but how will we be leaving? Shima is pretty far from here.” Retsu asked.</p><p>”Emperor Satsuma has arranged a ferry to take us down river to Sakura Springs. That will take us the majority of the way.” Toshie looked toward Kohaku. ”Kohaku, you know the western region best. We are meant to meet up with General Shatao’s army.”</p><p>”G-General Shatao?” Kohaku stuttered. Kohaku was extremely nervous about meeting her General again. He was one of the only two people in the western army who knew about Kohaku’s true identity. She had been friends with his son since they were born, and the General went along with her charade. How would he react to seeing her without armor, without her disguise? Since Isu had died, General Shatao became colder. Crueler. She had no idea how he would react.</p><p>Kohaku nodded. ”I should be able to guide us to Shima from there.”</p><p>”Sakura Springs, you say?” Retsu and Hatch shared a knowing look. ”This is a great plan. I like this plan. I for one am excited to be a part of it. This plan is very good. Hachirobei?”</p><p>”I too like the sound of this plan.” Hatch nodded. ”Very good is this plan.”</p><p>”You just want their saké.” Masami called them out.</p><p>”Ridiculous.” They both feigned ignorance.</p><p>Kohaku felt her eyes roll, but it made her smile too. Kohaku never thought that she would enjoy being around other people as much as this. This group of theirs felt more like family than her real family did. Now that she thought about, none of them really had a family. Retsu and Hatch were both orphans. Masami said her family, aside from Amaterasu, never treated her like a person. Toshie once implied she was an orphan, and it seemed that the Emperor was the closest thing she had to family. Momoko had only ever mentioned the doctor who trained her. And Kohaku herself only had her selfish mother left, who never stopped to ask Kohaku what she wanted in life. Maybe blood really didn't make a family.</p><p>Toshie and Retsu settled on leaving at the end of the week, the last possible minute of Toshie’s timeframe. Retsu mentioned wanting to get as much training in as possible before they got back on the road. Which was fine with Kohaku, but Toshie seemed reluctant to wait any longer. Unfortunately, Kohaku would be forced to leave Tatsuya at the palace as the ferry would be too small to transport a horse for three days.</p><p>Retsu and Kohaku went back to work. Kohaku had gotten stronger with Retsu’s training, but Retsu still outmatched her. Kohaku was curious as to how long she would have to train just to break even with Retsu. She wasn't even sure that Retsu was back to full strength yet.</p><p>For the last week Retsu increased their regime. More weights, more laps, and more everything. It was exhausting, it was bitter, but Kohaku knew it would all be worth it.</p><p>Toshie was securing them supplies for the trip down river. It would take them at least three days to reach Sakura Springs and they would be able to restock there. It was getting colder by the day, and Kohaku wished to wear her haori, but Retsu said working through the cold would be good for them. Masami had taken Hatch and Momoko to get jackets as well before the trip so they would all have one for the winter. In Momoko’s case Retsu had her wear a disguise to hide her from the Yakuza.</p><p>Speaking of Masami, Kohaku couldn't help but think she was hiding something from them. Something was being kept secret between her and Retsu, but if she didn't want to tell them Kohaku wasn't going to pry.</p><p>”Alright, Kohaku. Hit me with your best shot.” Retsu stood before her, katana at the ready.</p><p>”Are you sure about this?” Kohaku asked nervously.</p><p>”Absolutely. If Junko could do it, than I have to be able to too.”</p><p>Kohaku concentrated and her sword turned black. ”Okay. Here goes.” She swung her katana as hard as she could.</p><p>Retsu held up her sword to block as Kohaku’s blade of will hit her. Kohaku was far from as strong as Retsu was, but it was still an invisible blade coming at her. Retsu struggled as she was pushed back, her feet leaving streaks in the ground. Finally, Retsu pushed back, and two slashes appeared in the ground on both sides of her.</p><p>Panting, Retsu relaxed. ”How did she do it?” She said to herself. Retsu had told Kohaku the way Junko had cut her Sanzen Sekai in half with almost no effort, and that was what she wanted to practice.</p><p>”Should we take a break?” Kohaku suggested.</p><p>”No, no. Let's go again.” Retsu held up her sword again, and their practice went on.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>”Are you absolutely sure Masami has to go with us?” Toshie had probably asked that twenty times already.</p><p>”I wish it weren't so.” Emperor Satsuma said sadly. ”But you all have parts to play. I only wish I knew what would happen.”</p><p>Toshie and the Emperor were looking down at the training grounds from a window overlooking them. They could clearly see Retsu and Kohaku sparring, as they talked.</p><p>”Toshie, I know you are uncomfortable about this. And I know when you are hiding something.” Satsuma said. ”Please, speak your mind.”</p><p>Toshie sighed. ”Retsu almost killed me. She almost killed Masami.” He didn't appear fazed. ”And I never felt more powerless than I did staring into her eyes. I keep seeing them in my dreams.” She looked at her oldest friend. ”Satsuma, I'm afraid of her.” It was hard to admit, but he was probably the only person she could confide in. ”We barely stopped her, and if she loses it again...”</p><p>Satsuma stopped her when he put a gentle hand on her shoulder. ”Toshie, I can't imagine what you are going through. But I do know that while Retsu has evil inside her, she has more good. It's okay to be afraid of her. Fear is an instinctual response, and those with the blood of the demon are creatures of instinct. Retsu must have a tremendous amount of willpower to fight against those instincts.”</p><p>Toshie nodded. ”I worry more for Masami then myself. She stared into those eyes as well, but it doesn't seem to bother her. I do not think I will ever understand the goodness in that girl's heart.”</p><p>”Toshie, I have to tell you something.” Satsuma said seriously. ”While there are those born with the blood of demons. There are also those born with the blood of the divine.”</p><p>”I've never heard that.” Toshie looked at him with an eyebrow raised.</p><p>”The rumor that Hyuga’s line of Emperors being the descendants of the gods is only a slight exaggeration. It is why I see visions from the Spirit World.” Satsuma looked back down at the training grounds. ”Miss Hashimoto has also been blessed with this blood. I could tell the moment saw her. Though she has yet to show any unusual abilities, her talent in the Shugenja arts is no coincidence. She will be the one to help Retsu when the time comes, and you Toshie, must protect her.”</p><p>”Do you know what we will be up against?”</p><p>Satsuma shook his head. ”All I know for sure is that the gathering army has the backing of a creature like the Tsuchigumo, one that can move mountains. And Toshie.” Satsuma looked Toshie straight in eye, more serious than she had seen him. ”This is perhaps my most important instruction ever. Whatever happens, General Shatao cannot be trusted. He cannot make it out of this battle alive.”</p><p>Toshie bowed to her Emperor. ”Of course, my Emperor.”</p><p>The Emperor laughed. ”You really must learn to stop doing that.”</p><p>”I should finish with our preparations.” Toshie said, and Satsuma nodded.</p><p>Toshie had a lot to think about.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Finally, the day came to leave. Retsu was up before anyone. Toshie said it would be best if they left before sunrise so Retsu made sure that Junko’s katana was cleaned and properly oiled before they started.</p><p>The night before, Masami gave each of them a haori. She seemed especially excited to give Retsu her jacket. So Retsu pulled on the indigo-colored coat and tied it at the waist and exited her room.</p><p>Retsu met with Momoko first. It was better to be safe than sorry. Momoko wore her violet haori as well. ”You ready to go doctor?” She asked.</p><p>”Yes.” Momoko nodded as she tightened her haori around her.</p><p>”Good.” Retsu handed her one of the straw hats that she ”borrowed” from the Emperor's guards. ”Here, tuck your hair in.” Momoko took the hat, put it on, and tucked her hair into it like instructed. Retsu put her own hat on.</p><p>”Miss Retsu.” Momoko said nervously. ”Are you sure this will disguise us enough?”</p><p>”Sure. Plus we'll have a samurai escort, so no one's going to mess with us.” Retsu smiled in an attempt to calm Momoko’s nerves.</p><p>Momoko nodded. ”Okay.” She still sounded nervous but calmed a little.</p><p>”I'm going to grab Masami. Can you check on Kohaku?” Retsu figured giving the doctor a task would keep her mind occupied.</p><p>”Yes. I can do that.” Momoko left for Kohaku’s room.</p><p>Retsu slid open the door to Masami’s. ”Hey, kid.” Masami was already up, fixing her hair.</p><p>”Hey, Retsu.” She said sleepily. ”I'm almost ready.”</p><p>”Good. We're headed out in five. Make sure you got everything.” Retsu watched as Masami finished fixing her hair buns.</p><p>Masami yawned. ”I packed last night.” Masami finished getting dressed, secured her dark red haori, and grabbed her bag. They made sure Masami said goodbye to her sister last night, though they had to lie about why they were headed west. Amaterasu believed that they were just headed for Sakura Springs alone.</p><p>They went back into the lounge where Toshie, Momoko, and Kohaku were waiting for them, packed and ready to go.</p><p>Retsu sighed. ”Where’s Hatch? Never mind, I'll take care of it.” She stormed to Hatch's room and slid open the door. Hatch was still asleep. ”Hachirobei.” She spoke in a falsely sweet voice. ”Time to get up.” Then she put her foot on him, and kicked him out of bed.</p><p>”Huh, what?” Hatch sat up on the floor, looking back and forth confused. ”Oh, hey Retsu.”</p><p>”We’re leaving. Did ya forget?” She purposefully used her southern accent to show she was mad.</p><p>”Right.” Hatch stood with a slight energy boost. ”I better get ready then.”</p><p>”Ya got five minutes.” Retsu left him alone.</p><p>Hatch joined them five minutes later, dressed and wearing his green haori. ”All set.”</p><p>”Great.” Retsu rolled her eyes. ”Toshie lead the way.” Toshie didn't say anything, but walked out of the apartment. They followed her outside to where their samurai escort waited, and were led outside the palace grounds.</p><p>”Alright, everyone keep an eye out in case someone decides to crash this party.” Retsu commanded.</p><p>”You got it, boss.” Hatch winked.</p><p>”Kohaku, slap him if he does that again.” She ordered.</p><p>”Hai Sensei!”</p><p>”Masami, slap her if she does that again.”</p><p>Both Momoko and Masami shared a laugh, while Toshie rolled her eyes. The trip to the western canal was short. Masami said she had been going there every day so she figured out the best route. At the canal there was a ferry waiting for them.</p><p>”Hello, hello.” A middle-aged man was there waiting for them. ”I’m Hyo, the captain of this fine vessel.”</p><p>”Nice to meet you, sir.” Masami bowed in greeting, and Momoko mirrored her. ”Ow!” Retsu pinched both of them by their ears and dragged them onto the ferry.</p><p>”We don't have time, say hello on the boat!” She turned to the captain. ”Sorry about that, we're in a hurry.”</p><p>”No problem.” Captain Hyo nodded.</p><p>When they were all aboard, the captain took control of the ferry, and they set off down the river.</p><p>Retsu hated boats. She hated the sea, hated the idea of living on it, and hated the thought of traveling on it, but they were pressed for time. Her hatred of boats must have shown on her face.</p><p>”You don't look happy.” It was Toshie to Retsu’s surprise.</p><p>”I don't care for boats. Or heights for that matter. A ferry has both.” She looked away from the edge.</p><p>”Heights I can understand.” Toshie said. ”But boats?”</p><p>”That's something I really don't want to talk about, Toshie.” And she was adamant about it.</p><p>”I won't bring it up.” Toshie nodded. ”But if you wish to tell someone, I will listen.”</p><p>”Uh, okay.” Retsu said confused. Toshie was usually the last person she would confide in, and it was strange that she was suddenly interested.</p><p>For the next three days, they would be living in the deck below the ferry. A bunch of hammocks was a major step down from the Imperial Palace, but Retsu slept in worse places. Hatch, Momoko, and Kohaku went there immediately to get a couple more hours rest, at least until the sun came up.</p><p>”You should join them, kid.” Retsu told Masami, but she said.</p><p>”That's okay. I'm good.”</p><p>Retsu decided to sit at the center of the deck, as far away from the edges as possible. She took her hat off, and shook her hair loose. Masami and Toshie were watching Yamato as they left, the city growing smaller and smaller.</p><p>The river did the majority of the work, the captain mostly had to steer to keep them on a straight path. Retsu was glad to be finally leaving Yamato. She didn't know about the others, but she didn't like living in luxury or among rich people. Though she did like not having to worry about food. Retsu packed some shrimp dumplings to eat for lunch. She didn't know when she would be able to eat her favorite food again. The irony of her favorite food being shellfish, and her hatred for the ocean wasn't lost on her.</p><p>”<em>Whore daughter! Whore daughter!”</em></p><p>
  <em>”You think he even knows you exist?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”Neither of them ever cared!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”Why would they?”</em>
</p><p>The voices teased her. Only they and Junko knew the truth about Retsu’s parents. She hated the ocean because her father was a pirate. A pirate who killed, and raped, and took whatever he wanted including her mother. He wouldn't even have known that he had a daughter. Retsu probably even had siblings out there that she didn't know about. She hated the sea, because it made her think about him, and how much she wanted to kill him.</p><p>Retsu shook her head, trying to rid herself of the memories and the voices. Then Toshie saw it fit to sit in front of her, but she was grateful for the distraction.</p><p>”Retsu, while we are alone I would like to know as much about the Demon Clan as possible. The Emperor believes they have made an alliance with a foreign nation and gave the backing of a creature who can command the earth. It fits the description of an Oni, but I'd like to know what else we may face.”</p><p>Retsu listened as Masami came up behind her, and sat down next to them. She sighed before saying. ”I only met three of them.”</p><p>”Only three?” Masami asked.</p><p>”There are more, of course, but I personally only ever met three. Besides Junko and myself.” Retsu sighed again. ”They're arguably the most dangerous. It's been years, but last I checked they were in charge. The first is Yasha, the clan’s current leader. I don't know what his blood ability can do, but he's a Shugenja. I wasn't sure at the time, but I think the flute from Lavender Town, and the drum from Izuku were his doing. He's an old man, sixties maybe? Dresses like a monk. I never trusted him.”</p><p>”The second is a woman, Dakki. Forty-something. She likes to wear makeup like she's a Geisha madam. Somehow she can control Kamaitachi, but her demon blood ability can create illusions around her.”</p><p>”Like a Kyubi?” Toshie asked.</p><p>”Close enough.” Retsu shrugged. ”Its the last one you have to worry about, though. He's more dangerous than others.” She was unable to keep the hurt out of her voice, as <em>that</em> memory came back. She felt Masami’s hand on her arm, and continued.</p><p>”He's a foreigner, named <em>Alexander</em>.” She spat the name out. Saying it was more difficult than she thought it would be, and not just because it was in another language. ”He’d be about thirty by now. Likes to wear purple and gold like he's some kind of King.” The hate in her voice was so clear. ”He called his power, Escalation. When someone harbors hate for him, it turns into power. He feeds off it and it makes him stronger, and he is very good at making you hate him.”</p><p>Retsu looked at each of them. ”If you see anyone that sounds like that, just run. As fast as you can. Don't even think about it.”</p><p>”It's not a lot to go on.” Toshie said. ”But it's more than we had.” She looked at her with sympathy. ”That didn't sound easy to share.”</p><p>”It wasn't. I'm not talking about it anymore.” Retsu turned away. She hadn't even told Junko, so she wasn't about to tell Toshie, especially with Masami present. The kid knew too much about her past already, and she didn't need to know about <em>that</em> too.</p><p>”You don't have too.” Masami said. Retsu could hear the smile in her voice.</p><p>”The suns coming up.” Toshie was looking over Retsu’s shoulder. Retsu and Masami turned to see the brightening sky. It had been a while since she had watched a sunrise. It actually made her smile.</p><p>Their trip down the river was looking good.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Sakura Springs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When the group finally arrives in Sakura Springs, Retsu gets an unexpected surprise and is reunited with Junko.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Updated 5/25/20, hopefully I got all of the mistakes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first day on their river trip went smoothly. Retsu and Kohaku practiced basic moves with their swords, they couldn’t risk splintering the ship they were on. Masami, Toshie, and Momoko took turns playing Shogi, Masami beating the women every time. Hatch couldn't use a sword, and he didn't know how to play Shogi, so he just lounged around the deck all day watching his companions.</p><p>The second day was less smooth. A storm passed overhead, making the water rough. They all had to pitch in to keep the ferry going, except the choppy water made Retsu seasick. When she wasn't bent over the side of the deck, she was lying on the floor under her hammock.</p><p>The third day the water calmed back down and Sakura Springs was on the horizon. Retsu’s stomach was still feeling upset, but she was well enough to walk around.</p><p>”How are you feeling, Miss Retsu?” Momoko asked her when they met in the morning.</p><p>”I’ve been better.” She admitted.</p><p>”I apologize.” Momoko bowed. ”I forgot to pack ginger root. It would have reduced your nausea drastically. I'll be sure to pick up some in Sakura Springs.”</p><p>”Really, it's fine.” She dismissed.</p><p>”No it's not!” Momoko raised her voice, and it made Retsu jump. ”As your doctor I should always be prepared!”</p><p>”Okay, okay.” Retsu said defensively. ”We'll get ginger.”</p><p>Momoko looked embarrassed. ”I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap like that.”</p><p>”Hey, you found your passion as a doctor again.” Retsu shrugged. ”Don't be ashamed of it.”</p><p>Momoko looked like she was going to say something but instead nodded. ”Okay.”</p><p>”Sensei,” Kohaku came up to them. ”The Captain says we should reach Sakura Springs by noon.”</p><p>”Noon?” Retsu asked. ”I thought we wouldn't make it until tonight.”</p><p>”Captain Hyo says we gained a lot of time with the storm.” Kohaku shrugged.</p><p>”Alright. Uh...” She stopped to think. ”Kohaku you're in charge of making sure we're prepared to leave as soon as we get there.”</p><p>Kohaku nodded. ”I’ll make sure we're packed.”</p><p>As Kohaku headed under the deck, and Momoko went after her. ”I'll help.”</p><p>Retsu went to lean against the deck railing, staring up at the blue sky. ”When did I become the adult?”</p><p>”That is a good question.” Hatch was there, handing her a cup. ”I was waiting till we got to Sakura, but you looked like you could use this now.”</p><p>Retsu took the cup of Hatch’s home-brewed saké, and downed it in a single sip. ”Thanks.” She wiped her mouth on her sleeve. ”You are too good to me.”</p><p>”I do call you ”boss” for a reason you know.” Hatch leaned against the railing next to her.</p><p>”I thought you were just being friendly. Technically Masami is my boss.”</p><p>”More like she hired you to be her parent.” He chuckled.</p><p>She scoffed and shook her head. ”I'm no parent.”</p><p>”To her you are.” He said almost too quickly. ”Momoko pointed out how you act like Masami’s mother one minute, her father the next, and her sister after that. And I got to say, she's right.”</p><p>She laughed. ”I don't do that. Do I do that?”</p><p>”Yup. Momoko’s pretty insightful.” Then under his breath, he added. ”And pretty.”</p><p>A big smile spread on Retsu’s face. ”What was that?”</p><p>”Nothing.” He bashfully looked away.</p><p>”Sounds like someone has a crush on Doctor Hayami.” She laughed.</p><p>”Ah, come on.”</p><p>”Just tell her.” She gave him a friendly punch on the arm. ”You’ll feel better.”</p><p>”I don't know.”</p><p>”Look, Momo’s going to pick up some more medical supplies when we get to Sakura Springs. Make up an excuse to go with her.” When she said that, Hatch was looking suddenly more confident.</p><p>”I can do that.” He nodded.</p><p>Right around noon, they could see Sakura Springs coming into sight. As the wharf got closer, the six gathered on the ferries deck.</p><p>”Alright, we've each got a job in Sakura Springs.” Retsu announced. ”Toshie and Masami are in charge of getting food and other travel supplies.”</p><p>”Gotcha, Retsu!” Masami nodded enthusiastically.</p><p>”Momoko needs more medical supplies, Hatch will go with her to do the heavy lifting.” Retsu continued.</p><p>”Got it.” Hatch held up his thumb.</p><p>”And Kohaku and I have the most important job of all!”</p><p>”Please don't say...” Kohaku started.</p><p>”Saké!” She finished. Kohaku slapped herself, Masami and Momoko laughed, and Toshie smiled and rolled her eyes.</p><p>”Truly a perilous quest.” Hatch added.</p><p>”The fight against sobriety is never-ending!” Retsu held up her fist.</p><p>They secured their bags as the ferry docked at the Sakura Springs Wharf. ”Well, folks.” Captain Hyo joined them as they were ready to step off. ”Its been nice having ya. I hope ya remember ole Hyo, next time you need a ship.”</p><p>”Thank you, Captain Hyo.” Toshie said as she bowed, and Masami, Momoko, and Kohaku joined her. Retsu and Hatch opted to wave.</p><p>Sakura Springs was a town that lived up to its name. Cherry Blossom trees could be found everywhere and the town was built over its famous hot springs. Hence Sakura Springs. They were also famous for their saké, which Retsu had been lucky to taste back in Izuku.</p><p>However, Sakura Springs had seen better days. ”Looks like a typhoon came through here.” Hatch said as he looked around. The town was a wreck. Plenty of buildings showed damage, and they could see bloodstains that someone was covering up with dirt.</p><p>”What happened?” Kohaku asked. ”Was there an attack?”</p><p>Retsu shrugged. ”I don't know, but we're on a schedule. Let's split up and meet at the edge of town in three hours.” They nodded, and Toshie, Masami, Momoko, and Hatch went off on their supply runs. ”Come on Kohaku. We are going to a bar, which is also the best place to get information.”</p><p>”You've never went to a bar for information.” Kohaku crossed her arms.</p><p>”Ridiculous.” Retsu denied. Retsu had been to Sakura Springs before, so she led Kohaku through town. This particular tavern was apart of a hot spring bathhouse. Maybe if there was time they could enjoy a quick dip. At least that was what she had hoped. The place was a wreak inside. Tables were broken, no, they were slashed in half. The tatami mats covering the floor were shredded, and there were bloodstains all over the place.</p><p>Inside was the bartender, whose name Retsu couldn't remember as she was always smashed when she left here, who was cleaning up the place. ”Hey.” Retsu greeted and the bartender stopped sweeping and turned to them.</p><p>”Oh, I almost didn't recognize you.” The bartender remembered her. ”Retsu, right? What brings you back in town?”</p><p>”We're just passing through.” She nodded to Kohaku. ”I hoped to pick up a few bottles of saké before we got on the road.”</p><p>”Well, we still got plenty to serve.” The bartender stepped behind the bar and placed a case of Sakura Springs finest on the counter. ”How's that?”</p><p>”Great!” Retsu smiled as she approached the bar. ”So, what happened around here? The town looks terrible.”</p><p>”You haven't heard?” He looked at them surprised.</p><p>”Heard what?” Kohaku asked.</p><p>”There was a demon here. In my tavern. Right over there.” He pointed to a corner that was damaged worse than the rest of the place. Retsu and Kohaku shared a look. ”It was a girl, she ordered some daikon and smoked in the corner. Snapped at me like a dog when I asked if she wanted a drink.” Retsu’s eyes widened. ”Then some samurai came in, took one look at her and they started fighting. Well, it was more like a slaughter. She killed them so effortlessly.” Recounting the event made fear enter his voice, and Kohaku gulped. ”The battle went outside, and I only heard what happened, but they said a hundred samurai were killed, but one of them wounded her with some kind of new weapon.”</p><p>Retsu grabbed the bartender by the collar. ”Was she about my age? Brown hair? Scarred?”</p><p>He nodded his head. ”Yeah. And her eyes, I swear they were glowing.”</p><p>”Where did she go!” She shouted more than asked.</p><p>”I don't know, but I heard the forests west out of town where samurai and bounty hunters are forming search parties to find her. That was two days ago!”</p><p>Retsu shoved the bartender, turned and ran, forgetting about the saké. ”Retsu!” Kohaku ran after her but she ignored her. Retsu wasn't waiting for her to catch up, going her full speed out of town. She headed into the forests west, dodging trees.</p><p>Junko was out there hurt and alone. Sure she was superhuman, but she was still human. She could bleed. And if you can bleed, you can die.</p><p>Retsu had no clue where to start looking, but she had the Jigoku. Her eyes turned gold as she scanned for people. Any samurai or bounty hunters would become glowing red targets in her vision. Soon she found some, a group of five red targets that had made camp.</p><p>”<em>Feed us, Retsu! Feed us!”</em></p><p>She ignored the voices, she didn't have time for their crap. Retsu heard someone coming up behind her. She drew her sword and snapped around putting her blade to the target's neck.</p><p>”Whoa, whoa! It's me!”</p><p>Retsu’s eyes went back to normal. It was only Kohaku. ”I’m sorry.” She withdrew her sword. ”I found a group, I think they're bounty hunters.” She used a tree for cover as she spied on the group. None of them wore armor, and had an assortment of weapons. One held a net.</p><p>”<em>A net! A net!”</em></p><p>
  <em>”They're going to capture her!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”Turn the wolf into a mere dog!”</em>
</p><p>The voices were right for once. She felt her teeth elongate with her rage.</p><p>”Retsu, we should leave.” Kohaku suggested.</p><p>She snapped to her. ”Are you crazy! Junko is injured and alone out there and...”</p><p>”I don't care!” Kohaku snapped. ”I'm not Masami! I'm not just going to forget about what happened in Izuku!”</p><p>Retsu’s expression turned blank, as her rage became silent. ”Then go back to Sakura. I don't want your help.” She said coldly. Kohaku looked hurt, but she just didn't care.</p><p>Retsu breathed in, then stepped out. ”Hey, I heard there was a hefty bounty out here.” She addressed the bounty hunters. ”I got put on the job as well.”</p><p>”They sent two more?” One of the bounty hunters, that was holding a spear, asked.</p><p>Retsu turned around to see Kohaku following her, her expression blank. ”A couple a girls aren't gonna help.” Another bounty hunter said.</p><p>”I say we need all the help we can get.” The one with the net said. ”This isn't some deserter, it's a demon.”</p><p>”We were just about to head out. We've got a lead on it.” The spear holder said. ”There’s a shrine north of here. We think it's hiding out there.”</p><p>”Great.” Retsu faked a smile. ”Let’s get going.” Retsu followed the bounty hunters, purposefully staying at the back. ”Why are you coming with me?” She asked Kohaku.</p><p>She didn't look at her. ”How am I supposed to explain to Masami that I let you come out here alone.”</p><p>Retsu sighed. ”I’m sorry for dragging you into this. For dragging all of you. But Junko and I...” She paused. ”There was a time where we would do anything for each other. I...”</p><p>”I get it.” Kohaku said. ”I don't understand it, but what I do understand is that there are people that we would die for. And for you that's <em>her</em>.”</p><p>”Thank you for trying to understand.” Retsu looked at her. ”One day you'll know how I feel. Just please, hang back. I don't want you to get hurt.”</p><p>Kohaku didn't say anything as the shrine came into view. Retsu grabbed Kohaku and kept her from getting any closer. ”Don't move from this spot. Sensei’s orders.”</p><p>”But!...” She protested.</p><p>”I said stay!” Retsu stepped forward but stopped as the bounty hunters got closer to the shrine. And she waited.</p><p>”<em>They deserve death!”</em></p><p>
  <em>”Don’t let her take them!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”Keep their blood for yourself!”</em>
</p><p>Retsu had the intension of letting the bounty hunters walk to their deaths. Junko was injured and an injured animal was the most dangerous kind.</p><p>The door to the shrine was ajar, and the bounty hunter with the spear used his weapon to open it. It was the last thing he ever did, a spray of blood as his head hit the ground. The other hunters panicked, but were unable to move. Retsu took care of that with her murderous intent paralyzing them.</p><p>That was when she came out of the shrine. It was Junko, clothes little more than tatters, her hair more wild and tangled, her eyes black with the Jigoku fully controlling her, and her blood was covering her right shoulder. She really was injured. Junko had a tiny hole in her shoulder that slowly bled. The worst thing was her right arm. Last time she saw her, her arm was covered in bandages and now she could see why. Junko’s arm was totally black, her muscles bulging with thick veins. On her forearm were what looked like teeth marks.</p><p>Retsu had no idea what happened with her arm, but she did know that Junko was injured, and out of her mind. She coldly stood by as Junko leapt on the closest bounty hunter and bit into his neck. He managed a scream as she drank his blood.</p><p>”What are you doing!?” Kohaku asked as she came up behind her. ”She's going to kill them all!”</p><p>By this point, Retsu’s own eyes were glowing again. ”Good.” She said with an animalistic growl. ”THAT'S MY JUNKO YOU WERE GOING AFTER!” She yelled with primal intensity at the bounty hunters. ”NOW YOU'RE JUST HER FOOD!” A deranged laugh escaped her mouth, as Junko went to tearing out the heart of the man with the net.</p><p>”Retsu!” Kohaku yelled at her over the screaming. ”SNAP OUT IT!” She slapped her, and Retsu’s senses started coming back to her. She looked at Kohaku who looked at her with tear-filled eyes. She was terrified.</p><p>”Kohaku, I...” But she turned her attention to Junko who was killing her third bounty hunter of the day, eating his heart as he collapsed into the dirt.</p><p>Retsu ran forward, the motion attracting Junko’s attention. She shuffled towards her, the Jigoku wouldn't target another user, but the motion told her that food was nearby. As Junko walked forward, she raised her sword, or rather Retsu’s sword.</p><p>”Junko!” She said loudly and with authority. ”Daikon!” Junko stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes drooped as they became white again.</p><p>”Re...” Junko dropped to her knees as the exhaustion caught up with her. Retsu dropped and embraced her.</p><p>”Yes, Ju, it's me. You're safe now.” She looked at the two remaining bounty hunters, making sure to flash her eyes as she said. ”Get lost, before I sick her on you too! And tell your boss she's dead! Got it!”</p><p>One nodded rapidly. ”Yes ma'am!” He shouted before running off, a trail of urine left behind. The second one wasn't far behind.</p><p>Junko softly snored as she had fallen asleep in Retsu’s arms. Kohaku was staring at them. ”I'msorry. I shouldn't have let my anger take control of me like that. The idea of them hunting her down like an animal it just...”</p><p>”How did you do that?” Kohaku asked. ”You stopped her with one word. How?”</p><p>”It's her safe word.” Retsu admitted. ”It only works if she's surrendered to the Jigoku, and only if I say it. I'm the only one she’ll listen too.”</p><p>”Do you have safe word?” She knew why Kohaku was asking.</p><p>”If I do, I wouldn't know it.” She shrugged. ”Daikon radishes are Junko’s favorite food. That plus my voice. It lets her know she's safe. That she's home.” She brushed some of Junko’s brown hair out of her face, looking at her. Her eyes were dark with exhaustion, likely having gone without sleep for these past two days. The wound in her shoulder was so tiny, yet it bled so much.</p><p>”Kohaku have you ever seen a wound like this?” She asked.</p><p>Kohaku hesitated but got closer. ”No. But there's another one on the other side. Whatever it was it passed through her. It kind of reminds me of an arrow wound, but much smaller.”</p><p>”Got any bandages?”</p><p>”Some.” Kohaku handed her a roll.</p><p>Retsu took it and did her best to cover both sides of the wound. ”We can't bring her to town.” Retsu pulled Junko onto her back, carrying her with her arms over her shoulders and supporting Junko’s knees with her hands. ”We can't stay here either.” She stood and started walking.</p><p>After a few minutes of silence, Retsu finally said. ”Sometimes I just can't help myself. I guess it's hard for someone to understand, to know what living like an animal is like. Those instincts are hard to control. I'm not trying to make excuses, I'm just explaining myself.”</p><p>”I'm just glad that Masami didn't see that.” Kohaku said coldly.</p><p>”I told you. I'm not a hero. I'm not a role model. The Emperor wanted a weapon, and that's all I am.” Kohaku stopped, and slapped her again.</p><p>”Just because you have a monster inside you, it doesn't mean you’re a monster! You were going to let them all die, but you came to your senses and let two go! A monster wouldn't have done that!” Kohaku was tearing up. ”You don't let the monster control you again! You hear me? You control it!”</p><p>Retsu looked at her, and nodded. ”I hear you.” Control the monster? Was that even possible? She didn't know. She could resist it, sure, but to control it.</p><p>Retsu waited until they were a good ways away from the shrine. She avoided the road, as there were bound to be samurai patrols searching for the demon. When they were relatively close to Sakura Springs she put Junko down against a tree.</p><p>”Kohaku, find Momoko. Bring her here, be quick, but make sure you aren't followed.” She told her. Kohaku nodded and headed into town.</p><p>”Re...” A weak voice said. Junko’s eyes looked at her, half-closed.</p><p>”Yeah, Ju, it's me. Go back to sleep, okay.”</p><p>”You came back...” Tears flowed from her eyes, and she fell back to sleep.</p><p>”Yeah. I did.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Kohaku was many things right now. She was angry, afraid, and filled with a sense of urgency. As she reached Sakura Springs again, she could see Hatch and Momoko waiting where they were all supposed to meet.</p><p>”Momoko!” Kohaku shouted when she got close.</p><p>”Kohaku?” Hatch asked. ”Shouldn't you becoming from that way?” He pointed back into town.</p><p>”I don't have time!” Kohaku said urgently. ”Momoko you have to come with me! Hatch find the others and tell them we went into the forest!”</p><p>”Oh, okay.” Hatch said as Kohaku grabbed Momoko and led her back the way she had come.</p><p>”What happened, Kohaku?” Momoko asked as they ran. ”Did Miss Retsu get hurt?”</p><p>”No, I'll explain later.” Kohaku brought Momoko back to the place she had left Retsu. Retsu was still by Junko’s side as she slept under the tree.</p><p>Momoko gasped. ”What happened?”</p><p>”She’s wounded.” Retsu told her.</p><p>Momoko crouched and took off her bag, taking out her medical kit. She took off the shredded remains of the black haori that was covering Junko, as well as the bandages that Retsu put over the wounds. The only things she had covering her were torn, bloodied breast bands that were threatening to fall apart.</p><p>”What happened to her arm?” Momoko asked alarmed as she looked at Junko’s blackened right arm. ”That doesn't look like a burn or necrotic tissue...”</p><p>Retsu interrupted her. ”Momo, that's not the part you need to focus on.”</p><p>”Right.” Momoko nodded and turned back to Junko’s left shoulder. ”What happened? How long has she been like this? Some of this blood has dried.”</p><p>”Two days by the sound of it.” Retsu answered.</p><p>”Two days?” Momoko said, alarmed again. Kohaku watched as she pulled out the same tools that the doctor in Izuku had to use on Masami. ”I have to cauterize the wound to stop the bleeding. She's lucky an infection hasn't started.”</p><p>”Wait.” Retsu said. She sat down on Junko’s lap, keeping her arms and legs pinned down. ”Trust me, you don't want her to move.”</p><p>Momoko seemed to just go with it as she heated the cauterizing tool. Momoko took a deep breath, then placed the tool inside the wound. Junko shot awake, screaming as Momoko burned the inside of the wound to stop the bleeding, struggling to get loose.</p><p>”Shh, shh.” Retsu whispered. ”It's okay. It’s okay.” Junko then sank her teeth into Retsu’s neck, though it wasn't the same as when she bit into the bounty hunters before. Retsu didn't even seem to notice and Junko passed out again as Momoko finished.</p><p>Kohaku didn't realize that she had been holding her breath. Retsu got off of Junko, and Momoko went to sewing both ends of the wound shut, then put proper bandaging over it and started cleaning up all the blood.</p><p>”That should do it.” Momoko wiped her forehead. ”Are you okay, Miss Retsu? She bit you.”</p><p>”It's fine.” Retsu waved. ”She didn't break the skin. It's not the first time she's bit me.” She tapped the scars on the left side of her neck.</p><p>”She did that?” Kohaku asked, looking at the large scars.</p><p>”When we were kids.” Retsu looked back at Junko’s sleeping form with a loving smile.</p><p>Momoko hesitated but asked. ”Who is she?” Retsu put her hand over her stomach where the scars were. ”This is Junko?”</p><p>”Yeah.” Retsu went from crouching to sitting, and Kohaku noticed Momoko looking at the ground. She wasn't sure, but it almost seemed like jealously. Retsu united her haori and draped it over Junko’s mostly bare chest. ”The cold never bothered her much. She was born in the north where it snows more frequently. She would tease me whenever she caught me shivering.” She chuckled.</p><p>Retsu stood. ”We should get going. We have a schedule to keep.” She put the jacket on Junko properly, then lifted her onto her back again.</p><p>”You're bringing her with us?” Kohaku asked.</p><p>”I'm not going to leave her here.” Retsu said matter of factly, which made Kohaku angry. With two swords tied to her obi and a woman on her back, Retsu started walking. Momoko followed her, and Kohaku cursed herself before following as well.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Masami and Toshie had just finished making sure they had enough food to get to them to Shima, the core of the western region's military strength. Masami also bought a ton of rice balls to eat for their afternoon meal. On the road, Retsu was their main source of food as she could catch just about any animal, but Toshie wanted them to have balanced meals so she bought plenty of vegetables and rice.</p><p>Masami was carrying a basket full of rice balls as they walked towards the edge of town. Salmon was in season, so Masami got some of the rice balls with the fish inside. She hoped that Retsu liked them, she liked shrimp so she liked seafood to some extent.</p><p>”Toshie, how far is Shima from here?” She asked.</p><p>”If we are without delay, six days.” Toshie told her, and she nodded.</p><p>That was when Hatch came running towards them. ”Mr. Hatch?” Masami said. ”Where’s Doctor Hayami?”</p><p>”Uh, yeah.” Hatch looked from both of them and shrugged. ”We finished up getting herbs and stuff and went to wait at the edge of town. Then Kohaku runs up to us from outside of town, takes Momoko and tells me to find you two.”</p><p>”Outside of town?” Masami questioned.</p><p>Toshie gave an exasperated sigh. ”Retsu, what have you gotten into now?”</p><p>“What makes you think it's her?” Hatch asked, and Toshie shared a look with Masami.</p><p>“Kohaku couldn’t keep her out of trouble.” Masami said, and Toshie nodded.</p><p>“Miss Nanbu never stood a chance.”</p><p>Hatch looked at them confused. “I feel like I’m missing something.”</p><p>“Take us to where Kohaku met you, Hachirobei.” Hatch nodded and led the way.</p><p>“I hoped she didn’t get hurt.” Masami said with worry. The fact that she sent Kohaku to get Momoko wasn't a good sign.</p><p>”I'm more concerned about the person who would try.” Toshie said.</p><p>They reached the edge of town, and waited. ”I'm not sure which way they went.” Hatch told them. It wasn't much longer before Kohaku and Momoko appeared. ”There they are.”</p><p>”Kohaku!” Masami ran up to her. ”What happened? Is Retsu okay?”</p><p>”She's not hurt.” Kohaku said, but there was something bothering her. She was trying to hide it, but she was angry about something.</p><p>”They're back there.” Momoko pointed to the trees just behind them. ”Hachirobei, you still have those hats we left with, right?”</p><p>”Ah, yeah.” Hatch had the straw hats tied to his bag, he untied one and handed it to Momoko.</p><p>”Thank you.” Momoko took the hat and ran toward the trees and disappeared behind one.</p><p>”What's going on.” Toshie asked Kohaku.</p><p>”Retsu didn't want to bring her out in case there were samurai patrols on the roads.” Kohaku said.</p><p>”Who?” Masami asked.</p><p>”The person who tore up half of Sakura Springs. They sent patrols and bounty hunters after her.”</p><p>Momoko came into view again, this time with Retsu in tow. Masami was relieved to see that Retsu was unharmed, but she was carrying someone on her back who was wearing Retsu’s haori and the straw hat.</p><p>”Retsu, what happened?” Masami stepped up to her, and when she did she saw two katana tied to her obi, one black and one white. The black one Masami recognized as the one Retsu owned before. She looked at the woman that was slumped over Retsu’s shoulder and could barely make out light brown hair. ”Retsu, is that who I think it is?”</p><p>”Yeah.” Retsu looked down at her. ”She's hurt. They were hunting her, Masami. She was hurt and they were hunting her down like an animal.” Masami could see the hurt in Retsu’s eyes as she said that. Like she would burst into tears at any second.</p><p>”But what was Junko doing here?” Masami asked. ”Did she know we would be coming to Sakura Springs?”</p><p>”We didn’t get the chance to talk.” Retsu shrugged. ”We should get on the road.” Retsu walked ahead of everyone else, Masami by her side.</p><p>”How bad was she hurt?” Masami asked.</p><p>”Bad enough. The wound was tiny, but it bled a lot.” Retsu said darkly. ”The bartender said they used some new weapon on her.” Then Retsu paused with a look of realization. ”Damn it! I forgot about the saké!”</p><p>”I'll go back for it!” Hatch offered, but Kohaku grabbed him and stopped him from leaving.</p><p>”No!”</p><p>”Aw!” Both Retsu and Hatch groaned.</p><p>”This going to be a long trip.” Hatch said sadly.</p><p>”Tell me about it.” Retsu agreed.</p><p>”What exactly is your plan?” Toshie stepped up. ”We can't bring her to Shima.”</p><p>”She’ll wake up by then. She's just tired.” Retsu dismissed.</p><p>”And then what? Have you thought any of this through?” Toshie was getting mad.</p><p>”No, Toshie I haven't!” Retsu stopped and snapped at her. Her eyes were glowing, and Toshie froze in place.</p><p>”Whoa...” Masami heard Hatch say to himself. This was the first time he saw Retsu’s eyes change color. Hatch looked surprised, while Momoko was looking at her in awe.</p><p>”I'm sorry.” Retsu apologized as her eyes turned back to normal.</p><p>”She has a point, Retsu.” Kohaku said. ”What if we bring her to Shima and someone recognized her? We don't know how many samurai spotted her.”</p><p>”What do you want me to do?” Retsu asked. ”Leave her on the roadside?”</p><p>”Of course not!” Masami was about to say that, but Momoko had beat her to it. ”I am this woman's doctor! We will not leave her until I say she’s healthy!”</p><p>Retsu smiled as Toshie and Kohaku looked at the doctor in surprise. ”See, doctors’ orders.” Said Retsu. ”Thank you, Momo.” Masami felt herself smiling at the doctor.</p><p>Hatch let out a breath. ”I don't know what's going on. I just have one question. Can I have a rice ball?”</p><p>Masami laughed and held up her basket. ”Of course, Mr. Hatch.”</p><p>”Yes.” He said as he took one.</p><p>”Why don't we all eat something?” Masami suggested. ”Retsu?” She held up one of the rice balls.</p><p>Retsu smiled and took it. ”Thank you, Masami.” It felt like she was thanking her for more than just lunch. Retsu took a bite. ”Is that salmon?”</p><p>”Yeah.” Masami nodded. ”You don't like it?”</p><p>”No, no it's fine.” Retsu looked ahead then back to her. ”It's just, last time I had salmon there was a lot more blood in it.”</p><p>”Ew.” Masami cringed.</p><p>”It wasn't bad.” Retsu shrugged.</p><p>They ate on the road, and Masami found herself looking toward Junko. Part of her was worried that she wouldn't wake up any time soon. Another part was worried that she would wake up too soon. But mostly she was worried for Retsu, who no doubt was feeling mixed emotions. She knew how much Retsu cared for Junko, even after everything. Masami vowed to help her, and she intended on keeping it.</p><p>They walked until it started getting dark, at one point Hatch asked Retsu if she needed a break, but she told him no. Eventually, Retsu felt they were far enough from Sakura Springs and went off the road to find and make camp for the night. She found a good spot in a field to settle down.</p><p>”Masami, could you unroll my bedroll?” Retsu asked her.</p><p>”Sure.” Masami nodded and unrolled the bedroll she bought for Retsu back in Lavender Town, and Retsu laid Junko down on it. The wolf woman looked so normal when she slept, but Masami figured everyone looked that way.</p><p>Retsu sat by her side, and Masami joined her. ”What’s wrong?” Retsu suddenly asked her.</p><p>”What do you mean?” Masami asked confused before realizing that she had been touching her neck. Her collar covered up her scar, but Masami had been unconsciously touching the spot.</p><p>”Masami, I know last time we saw her was pretty ugly, but...” Retsu started.</p><p>”You don't have to justify anything to me.” She smiled at her. ”I told you I already forgave her.” Retsu didn't respond, and instead patted Masami’s head.</p><p>”Sorry I can't keep out of trouble.” Retsu said, and they both laughed.</p><p>”You always end up helping someone, so it's fine.”</p><p>Momoko joined them, checking Junko’s bandages. ”Good, no further signs of bleeding. Miss Retsu, if she doesn't wake soon we might need to consider a blood transfusion. We don't know how much she lost, and there's no telling if any of us are a match.”</p><p>”I am.” Retsu said sadly. ”She had to give her blood to me once before when...” She paused. ”I had an accident. The doctor said Junko would have bled herself dry if he let her. Damn it!” Retsu covered her eyes as she started crying.</p><p>Masami grabbed Retsu’s other hand. ”She’ll be fine. You're both too stubborn to let some blood loss kill you.”</p><p>”No, I'm stubborn.” Retsu managed to smile through her tears. ”She’s obstinate.”</p><p>Momoko was examining Junko’s body for any injures they might have missed. ”She has so many scars.” Momoko was looking at Junko’s stomach where she had a particularly big scar shaped like an X. ”What is this one from?”</p><p>Momoko jumped when Retsu snapped at her. ”We don't talk about that one!” Momoko nodded in a hurry. ”I'm sorry, I don't mean to keep snapping at everyone. It's just...”</p><p>”Junko is a sensitive subject.” Momoko finished.</p><p>”Yeah.” Retsu nodded and looked back down at Junko. They had so much history together, and Masami wanted to know more, but there were things that were too unpleasant, or too personal for Retsu to want to tell.</p><p>”Masami.” Toshie had walked over to them. ”Kohaku and Hachirobei have finished making a fire pit.”</p><p>”Right.” Masami jumped up. ”Come on, I've got a new trick to show you.” She pulled Retsu to come with her and could feel her reluctance to move, but she stood anyway. Standing in front of the fire pit, surrounded by her friends, Masami closed her eyes and clapped her hands together.</p><p>”What are you doing?” Retsu asked her.</p><p>”Just watch.” She said. Masami concentrated on the pit in front of her. Imagining the Fire-Making spell in her mind, and kneading spiritual energy into her hands. Masami held out her hands, and a fire erupted to life inside the fire pit. Masami didn't open her eyes until she felt the heat on her face. ”Yes!” She smiled.</p><p>”How did you do that?” Kohaku asked amazed. ”You didn't even use a talisman.”</p><p>”Hahaha!” Masami laughed with fake pretentiousness. ”Because I'm a genius!”</p><p>Retsu looked at her wide-eyed. ”Where did you learn this?”</p><p>”It's what I've been working on. This way I can cast spells more frequently.” Masami said with pride.</p><p>”I think it's very impressive, Miss Hashimoto.” Momoko praised. ”But I thought Shugenja needed spell tags.”</p><p>”They're just not trying hard enough.” Masami shrugged. She wasn't sure why, but Masami was resistant to the idea of telling them of her encounter with the strange man back in Yamato. She had wanted too but never found herself able too. ”So what's for dinner?”</p><p>”I’ll go find something.” Retsu offered.</p><p>”Maybe you should stay here.” Toshie suggested, eyes darting over to Junko’s prone form.</p><p>”Does anyone else know how to hunt?” Retsu looked at each one of them. ”No? Alright then. I'll be quick.”</p><p>”So you can always do that?” After Retsu left, Hatch came to her. ”With the fire?”</p><p>”Of course. Mr. Hatch, have you never seen a Shugenja?” She asked.</p><p>He shook his head. ”I mean I've heard of them, but I've never seen one before.”</p><p>”Well, I can do all sorts of things. That was just a simple Fire-Making spell.” Masami smiled.</p><p>”Masami is quite good with spells.” Kohaku added. ”She saved us with a well-placed sleep spell back in Izuku.”</p><p>”What, come on. It was just a sleep spell.” Masami dismissed.</p><p>”And it saved us.” Kohaku said again.</p><p>”I just wish there was a reverse sleep spell.” Masami’s eyes went to Junko, and she remembered how long Retsu was unconscious for back in Izuku. She hoped that Junko wasn't hurt enough to slip into the Spirit World, and that she really was just sleeping.</p><p>It wasn't that much longer before Retsu returned with a deer she caught and went about preparing it. Masami was happy to be on the road again. It was just the six of them. Well actually it was seven, but this was where Masami truly felt at home.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Junko’s head was killing her. Slowly her eyes opened, and she sat up clutching her head. Wait, where was she? It was dark, and she could smell meat cooking. She winced at a pain in her shoulder, and looked down. She was wearing a dark blue haori, unlike the black one she had on before this one was new. She looked inside the coat to see her shoulder bandaged.</p><p>Junko gasped when she realized her katana was gone. She looked around frantically for it, and saw it wasn't near her. Sensei's katana was gone. Retsu’s katana was gone, but she could still smell her scent. No, the smell was too strong to just be from the sword alone.</p><p>”Junko!” It was her. She was standing there looking at her before rushing over and sitting on her knees. She hugged her, Junko not reacting even when it made her shoulder hurt. ”I'm glad you're awake. You scared me.” It was really her. Junko hugged her back, breathing in that scent of dirt and apples she loved.</p><p>”It wasn't a dream?” Junko asked.</p><p>”No, I found you.” Her Retsu pulled back to look her in the eyes, and Junko punched her in the jaw. Retsu’s head turned with it, but otherwise she didn't react. Instead she looked back at her, and licked the blood on her lip. ”Why were you in Sakura Springs?”</p><p>”They said you'd be heading west.” Junko looked away. ”I was looking for you.” Junko felt around her torn clothes and found her tobacco pipe. She didn't have anything to smoke, so she instead nibbled on the end.</p><p>”Did the Clan send you?” She asked her.</p><p>”No. I'm here because I want too be. I couldn't care less about what the Clan wants.” Junko dismissed.</p><p>”They're trying to start a war.” Retsu said.</p><p>”And I don't care. Since when do you?” She looked back into Retsu’s eyes. Those big black discs that she loved. Those eyes looked down at the ground. Then she placed a basket in front of her.</p><p>”I saved you some rice balls. You must be hungry.” Then Retsu reached into her sleeve and produced an apple. ”And I found this for you.” She placed it on the basket.</p><p>”Oh, you're awake!” A woman in a purple haori approached them, putting a scowl on Junko’s face. She too sat on her knees in front of her. ”How are you feeling?”</p><p>Junko growled, and Retsu said. ”This is Momoko, she's a doctor. Your doctor. She stopped your bleeding, and probably saved your life.”</p><p>Junko looked away. ”I didn't ask for your help!”</p><p>Retsu leaned into the doctor. ”That's how she says ”thank you”, Momoko.” She could hear the smile in Retsu’s voice. That smile she did when she was making excuses for her.</p><p>”You should eat something, Miss Junko.” The doctor said. ”I don't know how much blood you lost, but eating will help replenish you. You're sure to be weak after...”</p><p>”I'm not weak!” Junko looked at the doctor, eyes burning.</p><p>Retsu bonked her on the head in that way she did when anyone annoyed her. ”She's just telling you to take the blood loss seriously, Ju.” Then with a hint of anger she added. ”I should know.”</p><p>The doctor cleared her throat. ”Yes well, you should eat.” Then she stood and went back to the fire that was behind them.</p><p>”Who is she?” Junko asked when the doctor left.</p><p>Retsu narrowed her eyes. ”My friend and our doctor.”</p><p>”Is that all?”</p><p>”Yes!” They glared into each other's eyes.</p><p>”Then she better keep her hands to herself if she wants to keep them.”</p><p>”I'm not sleeping with anyone, Junko!” They broke eye contact and looked away from each other. ”Are we going to have to go through this with others?”</p><p>”What others?” Junko looked back at her.</p><p>”Hi.” It was that girl, Masami. ”I'm glad you're okay.” That stupid, innocent, rich brat was waving at her like nothing was wrong. It made Junko feel sick.</p><p>Junko just growled and looked away. Retsu stood. ”Come on, Masami. Let's leave her to eat in peace.” Junko felt like she was stabbed in the chest when Retsu grabbed Masami’s hand and led her away.</p><p>Junko went back to chewing on her pipe, ignoring the hunger she felt, ignoring the urge to walk over to Retsu and drag her to somewhere private. Retsu always said she heard multiple voices, but Junko only ever heard the one.</p><p>”<em>See. She has replaced you. Why would she waste her time with a soiled mess like you? She has someone clean. Untainted. Pure.”</em></p><p>”Shut up. That's your fault.” Junko hit her head, trying to silence the voice. ”She belongs to me.”</p><p>”<em>Keep telling yourself that. We know the truth.”</em></p><p>Junko grabbed the apple and threw into a tree, the fruit exploding into mush. She tried to stand, wanting nothing more than to grab Retsu by the hair and drag her off somewhere, but she felt dizziness rush into her head. Forced to stay put, Junko gave in and begrudgingly ate the rice balls.</p><p>Retsu returned a while later. ”Glad you decided to eat.” She sat down again. ”Feel any better?”</p><p>Junko scratched behind her ear. ”I'm fine.”</p><p>”I'm not mad at you.” Retsu suddenly said. ”Even though I would be justified if I was. I'm glad you didn't kill my friends.”</p><p>Junko looked away. ”I don't kill kids. Even the annoying ones.”</p><p>”Masami’s not mad at you either. Not all of my friends can say the same.”</p><p>”Like I care what she thinks!” Junko grit her teeth.</p><p>”She wants to be your friend too, you know.” She looked back at Retsu. ”I told her about us. Not everything, but enough. She thinks you can be a good person. That we both can be good.”</p><p>”We’re not good.” Junko said.</p><p>”Because no one ever gave us the chance.” Retsu reached out her hand. ”Let's take that chance.” Junko didn't reach for her hand. ”Please, Ju.” She pleaded. ”We can be good, but we have to try. Master Loagoxi thought so too. It's why he taught us.” Junko raised her hand, it shook when she reached for Retsu’s, but she stopped and pulled back when she looked at her black skin.</p><p>Retsu’s hand fell. ”What happened to your arm?”</p><p>”I found the Jigoku’s true power, Retsu.” Junko rolled back the haori sleeve over her arm.</p><p>Retsu touched her black forearm, her touch making Junko shiver. Then a tear fell onto her hand. Retsu was crying. ”I really missed you, Ju.”</p><p>Junko reached up with her left hand and wiped Retsu’s eye. ”You're still a crybaby.” Retsu laughed and made Junko smile. She pulled her woman in and kissed her. This time Retsu kissed her back. It felt like home. Like there was nothing else in the world, only the two of them. Retsu’s lips were even softer than she remembered.</p><p>They finally broke the kiss after what seemed like minutes, to catch their breath. Retsu was running her fingers through Junko’s hair as they looked into each others eyes. ”I only have one bedroll.” Retsu said. ”And it's cold. Could we sleep like we used too, for tonight?”</p><p>”Will you be there when I wake up?” Junko asked.</p><p>She smiled. ”Where else would I go?” Junko moved over and lied on her side. Retsu lied down on her side in front of her with her back facing Junko. Junko wrapped her arm around Retsu’s waist and hugged her tightly, afraid to let her go. That smell she loved so much was so strong when they slept this way.</p><p>Retsu’s hand reached up, and touched Junko on her cheek. Junko’s hand rubbed Retsu’s stomach where she carved her name into her. Where she marked her as her property. She should have done it years ago.</p><p>Junko wasn't sure how long they laid there, but eventually, she felt Retsu’s breath go shallow. Retsu had fallen asleep in her arms, just like she used too so long ago. And finally, for the first time in five years, the voice left Junko alone.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>It felt like a dream, but when Retsu woke and still felt Junko’s arms wrapped tightly around her waist she was happy. She stayed still and silent, not wanting to wake Junko. She was so warm it was like lying near the fire. She could feel the other half of her heart beating softly against her back. She didn't want it to end, but the world rarely gave you want you wanted.</p><p>Retsu felt Junko’s arms tighten around her. She was waking up. ”Re?” She said sleepily.</p><p>”Hey, I'm right where you left me, Ju.” She answered. ”I’d love to just stay here, but we have to get on the road soon.” Junko groaned. ”Come on.” Retsu felt Junko’s reluctance as she let go of her. She rolled around and kissed her. ”Good morning.”</p><p>Retsu stood up, and Junko followed her after a slight delay, then she rolled up her bedroll. ”Retsu, Junko!” It was Masami. ”You're up already? I thought you would have slept longer.”</p><p>”We could always go back to sleep if that will make you happy.” Retsu teased and Masami puffed her cheeks. ”I'm just kidding. We got to get moving.” Masami nodded as she took Retsu’s bedroll and tied it to her bag along with her own. She could feel Junko’s burning gaze on her back.</p><p>Retsu turned back to meet Junko’s gaze. ”Quit it.” Junko huffed and turned away. ”Masami is everyone else up yet?”</p><p>”Mr. Hatch still hasn’t, and Kohaku got up early so I don't know where she is.” Masami looked around as she said that.</p><p>Retsu took to one knee. ”And how's your breathing? I should have asked sooner.”</p><p>Masami looked at her. ”Oh, it's been fine since we left Yamato, just like Momoko said. Though she still wants me to keep a dose of medicine on me just in case.”</p><p>”Good.” Retsu patted her head, and as she did she felt Junko’s burning gaze again. She supposed that it would be worse if Junko didn't get so jealous, that would mean that something really was wrong. The fact that most of their group were women didn’t help though. At least Hatch would be spared any potential wrath.</p><p>Momoko, as if on cue, decided in that minute to approach them. ”Good morning, Miss Retsu, Miss Junko.” She hesitated before taking a step toward Junko. ”I should check your bandages.”</p><p>Junko growled before untying the haori. ”Make it quick.”</p><p>Momoko nodded and approached her before moving her jacket to look at her shoulder. ”No further signs of bleeding.” She checked the backside as well. ”Were you feeling nauseated after you ate?”</p><p>”No.” Junko grunted. Momoko nodded before backing away from her.</p><p>”I should change your bandage later, and clean it again.”</p><p>”Thank you, Momoko.” Retsu said in place of Junko.</p><p>They finished making preparations to leave, and got on the road again. Kohaku was acting cold towards her, but Retsu didn't blame her. Toshie wasn't much better, electing to lead the way. Hatch didn't seem to notice anything was wrong between any of them.</p><p>They walked in a formation, with Toshie at the front, Hatch and Momoko behind her, Retsu was next along with Junko and Masami, and Kohaku was standing behind them. Retsu wasn't sure, but it looked like Kohaku didn't want to let either of them out of her sight. Not that Kohaku could stop Junko if she tried anything.</p><p>Retsu was surprised that Junko had yet to ask for her katana back.</p><p>”You're traveling with a lot of women, Retsu.” Junko said.</p><p>”Are we?” She feigned ignorance. ”I hadn't noticed.” Junko glared at her.</p><p>Hatch saw it fit to open his mouth. ”So, how do you know each other?”</p><p>Junko’s glare turned to him. ”I own her.”</p><p>”How romantic.” Retsu deadpanned. ”Now say it like I'm not an object.”</p><p>Junko looked away bashfully. Frankly, it was adorable. ”We're girlfriends.”</p><p>”That's better.” She smiled at her. ”See. That's how people talk.”</p><p>Junko grumbled. ”Yeah, yeah.”</p><p>”Retsu says you know how to read.” Masami brought up. ”I have a couple of books if you're interested.” Then Masami paused. ”Actually, Retsu you're the only one of us who can't read.”</p><p>Junko laughed, which sounded more like a bark. ”What did you expect? Of course she can’t read!”</p><p>”Hey, when did this become ”make fun of Retsu” time?” She felt her face flush with embarrassment.</p><p>”We’re not making fun of you.” Masami said, but Junko countered.</p><p>”I am.” She laughed.</p><p>”Ah’ve gone twenty-six years without needin ta read!” Retsu complained. ”Is overrated!”</p><p>It just made Masami laugh as well. ”You quit after the number four. Ow!”</p><p>She hit Masami and said. ”Shut up!” Then she hit Junko as well. ”Ya too! Anyone else think is funny!?” She waved her fist.</p><p>”No ma'am!” Momoko squealed.</p><p>”See.” Retsu said, calming down. ”Listen to the doctor. I'm told they're smart.”</p><p>”What's that make you?” Junko asked.</p><p>”Shut up!”</p><p>”And since when do you wear blue?” Junko asked looking at Retsu’s clothes.</p><p>”Since you tore up my old clothes.” She put a hand on Masami’s shoulder. ”Masami was kind enough to buy me new ones.”</p><p>Masami nodded. ”I thought Retsu would look good in blue.”</p><p>”Yeah, Junko.” Retsu smiled. ”What do you think?”</p><p>Junko looked away embarrassed again. ”It’s not bad.”</p><p>”And you look good in blue too.” She said.</p><p>”I'm only wearing your jacket because I don't have anything else.” Junko dismissed. ”Stupid samurai ripped my clothes.”</p><p>”I can buy you some new clothes too, Junko.” Masami offered with a smile.</p><p>Junko scowled. ”No, thanks.” Masami seemed saddened by Junko refusing her offer. It was clear that Junko didn't like Masami, and Retsu had a pretty good idea why. Masami reminded Junko of what her life could have been like. In Junko’s eyes, Masami was the clean version of her, and Retsu showing her attention added jealously on top of it. Junko had no reason to be so jealous, but she had always been this way. Any attention Retsu gave or received from another woman was enough to invoke Junko’s ire.</p><p>As they walked, Masami, Momoko, and Hatch would periodically try to make conversation with Junko. Hatch being the only one she really responded too, as he was the least threatening. Toshie and Kohaku remained silent, which was annoying Retsu. She understood why Kohaku was keeping to herself, but Toshie hadn't interacted Junko in anyway other than seeing the aftermath of her attack in Izuku. Maybe it was Retsu herself that Toshie was mad at. Toshie was so difficult to read, and she shared less than Retsu did.</p><p>Retsu was wishing that she could find a way to get them all to get along. Junko was always antisocial to most people, she hated crowds and larger towns. The only people she ever trusted were Sensei, Master, and Retsu herself, and one had died, one had left, and one had abandoned her. Two of which were Retsu’s own fault. If anything, Retsu had made it harder for Junko to trust people.</p><p>When night started again, they pulled off of the road to make camp again and after settling on a spot, Junko grabbed Retsu by the hand and pulled her away to somewhere private. At first she thought Junko wanted to kiss again, but that wasn't the look she was giving her.</p><p>”What?” She asked her.</p><p>”How many?” Junko asked her.</p><p>”How many what?” Retsu asked confused.</p><p>Junko clenched her teeth. ”I know there were others, how many?”</p><p>”Where did this come from?” Retsu asked in outrage. ”We were actually starting to have a good time, and now you're bringing this up.”</p><p>”I’m not stupid, Retsu! I know how high your libido can get, and I know you've slept with other women!” Junko’s eyes burned at her.</p><p>Retsu sighed. ”Yes, of course there were others. But I don't even remember their names. Do you know why?” She asked, but Junko didn't answer. ”Because they weren't important. Because they weren't you! Do you really think so little of me that I would sleep with every pretty woman that looked at me? Are you going to go to every temple and bar in the country and burn them down just find some nameless shrine maidens, geisha, and bar maids I can't even remember? Why the hell are you always so damn jealous?”</p><p>”Because I'm afraid!” Junko yelled, tears in her beautiful eyes. She had never seen Junko look so vulnerable. So human. ”Because I'm afraid.” She repeated and looked at the ground.</p><p>Retsu put her hands on Junko’s shoulders. ”Afraid of what? Junko, tell me.”</p><p>Junko was still looking down when she said. ”I’m afraid that you'll find someone better. Someone who's clean. Who's still innocent, like that girl. I'm afraid I'll never be enough for you.”</p><p>”Damn it, Ju. I'm supposed to be the one who's not good enough for you. Not the other way around.” Retsu grabbed Junko’s chin and made her look at her, her beautiful eyes wet with tears. ”I told you, no one could ever replace you.” She put her hand over Junko’s heart. ”Because the other half of my heart beats in you. And the other half of your heart beats inside me. That won't ever change. That's one promise I won't break.”</p><p>Junko wrapped her arms around her, and pulled her into a hug. ”Do you mean it?”</p><p>”I mean it.” Retsu hugged her back. ”I'm sorry that I made you feel otherwise.”</p><p>”I love you, Re.”</p><p>”I love too, Ju.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Junko Wolf Demon: https://www.deviantart.com/vashwhyssrs/art/Samurai-of-Hyuga-Junko-Wolf-Demon-837593594</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Shima</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Retsu parts with Junko as the group arrives in Shima. Retsu spars with samurai, Masami learns a new spell, Kohaku reunites with an old friend, and Momoko returns to medical work.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Updated 5/26/20, hopefully I got all of the mistakes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The road to Shima had become a weird one. Masami was a strange combination of happy, and uncomfortable. Mostly because of Retsu and Junko. The two would often go from arguing one minute to kissing the next, and then go back to fighting. Sometimes it seemed like they were just making up excuses just to fight and make up.</p><p>At first, Junko obviously didn't like Masami. She wasn't sure what she did, but every time Masami tried to make conversation with her, Junko would either ignore or growl at her. It was after the second night on the road that Junko stopped growling at her, and answered her with single-word answers. Masami called it progress.</p><p>While she did lighten up a bit, Junko would put her arms around Retsu possessively when she spoke to Toshie or Momoko. She bared her fangs whenever Retsu talked to Kohaku or Masami. However, Junko had no reaction whenever Retsu interacted with Mr. Hatch. Probably because he was the only man and they all knew that Retsu wasn't attracted to men.</p><p>Slowly Masami was learning more about Junko. Junko didn't eat breakfast, saying that it made her sluggish. Junko didn't drink like Retsu and instead smoked. Masami tried to make conversation by showing her the pipe that Momoko gave her, Junko merely grunted.</p><p>Junko only really talked to Retsu or Hatch, and in Hatch’s case, it was only when he spoke to her. Momoko and Toshie both tried to make conversation with Junko as well, getting nothing more then shrugs or grunts. Masami knew Momoko was genuine in her attempts to talk to Junko, but Masami was sure Toshie was only trying out of obligation.</p><p>Kohaku, however, avoided her whenever possible. To be fair, Junko had killed her Sensei, and several men that she knew, so Masami understood her anger. However, Kohaku was ignoring Retsu as well, and that wasn't sitting right with Masami. Suffice to say there was tension.</p><p>On the fifth day as they settled down for the night, Masami went to Kohaku. ”Kohaku, can we talk.”</p><p>Kohaku looked at her. ”Sure.” Masami led them away from camp so they could talk in private.</p><p>”Kohaku, what's bothering you?” Masami came out and asked what she was thinking.</p><p>”What?” Kohaku was taken aback.</p><p>”I know Junko hurt us, and killed people you knew for years, but why are you mad at Retsu too?” Masami refused to break eye contact with her.</p><p>”Masami,” Kohaku sighed. ”I just...” She paused. ”I don't trust her right now. Being near that woman messes with her head.”</p><p>”Yeah, it's called love.” Masami said. ”I can't say I understand it either, but Retsu is still Retsu. She’s still the woman who save our lives. She's still our friend. <em>Is</em> she still your friend?”</p><p>Kohaku looked ashamed before saying. ”Yes. I haven't forgotten what she's done for me.”</p><p>”Then please try.” Masami wiped her eye. ”We owe her that much.”</p><p>”Masami, how were you able to forgive her so easily?” Kohaku surprised her by asking that.</p><p>”Junko can be good. I know she can, if we just give her a chance.” Masami said. ”You didn't get along with Retsu at first either, but you gave her a chance and now you call her Sensei. I'm going to keep trying with Junko.”</p><p>Kohaku looked at the ground. ”I’ll try.”</p><p>Masami hugged the older girl. ”Thank you.”</p><p>After that they returned to camp for the night. They should be able to reach Shima by tomorrow afternoon.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>On the sixth and final day, they were getting close to Shima. Kohaku was leading them and soon they reached a crossroads.</p><p>”To the left is Amigasa, the capital of Kibi.” Kohaku said. ”Shima is up the road to the right.” She pointed down the road.</p><p>”Come here.” Junko grabbed Retsu by the wrist and pulled her down the left side of the road.</p><p>”Where are you going?” Toshie asked.</p><p>”Give us a damn minute!” Junko snapped.</p><p>”Junko, what is it?” Retsu asked, but Junko didn't respond until they were out of earshot.</p><p>”We both know I can't go to Shima.” Junko told her. ”There's a cave just north of Amigasa the Clan uses as a base. When you’re done, promise to meet me there.”</p><p>”Ju.” Retsu hugged her. ”I promise.”</p><p>Junko hugged her back, then pulled away before untying the blue haori. ”Here.” She took off the jacket and handed it to her. Retsu opened her mouth, but Junko said. ”Just take it, and quit pretending you're not cold.”</p><p>Retsu nodded, took her jacket, and untied the black katana at her waist. ”Then you take this.”</p><p>”You're letting me keep Sensei’s blade?” Junko asked.</p><p>”Consider it part of my promise to find you again.” Retsu smiled then leaned in and kissed her.</p><p>”Don't keep me waiting.” Junko said when they parted, then she turned and started down the road towards Amigasa.</p><p>Retsu’s eyes lingered as the woman she loved walked away. ”I’ll see you soon, Ju.” Retsu turned and put her jacket on as she walked back to her friends, she could feel Junko’s warmth on it. ”Let's stop this war. I've got a date.”</p><p>Masami walked by her side as they continued down the road. ”Don't worry. We’ll get the job done, and get you back to Junko.”</p><p>Retsu patted Masami’s head. ”Thanks kid.”</p><p>The road to Shima was a long one, but they were coming up on the military base on schedule.</p><p>”We've made good time, all things considered.” Toshie said. Samurai spotted them before they made their approach. A patrol passed them by, but Retsu could feel eyes on them from the fortress.</p><p>When they reached the gate, Toshie and Kohaku led the way. Kohaku started by showing one of the gate guards her identification papers. The guard looked between her and the papers confused. He whispered something to another guard who looked at Kohaku’s papers and nodded.</p><p>Toshie then handed them a sealed scroll. ”We are here to provide service as requested by Emperor Satsuma.” The guards gave her dirty looks just for talking for them, but one of them went wide eyed at the seal.</p><p>”I’ll be right back.” He took the scroll and ran it inside, likely to bring the message directly to General Shatao himself.</p><p>”So, Kohaku.” Retsu said to break up the awkward silence they were left in. The remaining guard looked at her when she said Kohaku’s name. ”This is where you grew up?” She looked up at the big walls, where archers could be seen, some looking at them.</p><p>Kohaku nodded. ”For the last ten years.” Retsu felt some pride in her student as she wasn't trying to conceal her voice. ”I trained here night and day until my hands bled.” Then she looked at her with a demure smile. ”I never thanked you did I?”</p><p>”For what?” Retsu asked, an eyebrow raised.</p><p>”I feel like I learned more from you in a few days then the ten years I spent here. And.” Kohaku paused and briefly looked at Masami. ”You probably don't remember, but you helped me more than I could ever repay. I don't know what's going to happen in there, so I want to say thank you now.”</p><p>Retsu clapped Kohaku on the shoulder. ”Well, if anyone’s got a problem with the real you. I'll bite ’em.” She laughed, but realized that that was probably a poor choice of words. ”By which I mean, I'll beat them up. Not the other thing.” She cleared her throat.</p><p>”Yeah.” Hatch put his arm around Kohaku’s shoulders. ”You're family, girl. Just leave it to uncle Hatch, and aunt Retsu!”</p><p>Masami and Momoko shared a laugh, and Kohaku smiled bashfully.</p><p>Finally the guard returned. ”General Shatao will see you now.” They opened the gates, and they were escorted inside. As expected the military base was filled with samurai, some armored, some not. Retsu could here murmurs and whispers, some were directed at Toshie who was walking in front of the group. Several were directed at Retsu herself as she could hear the word ”ronin” being thrown around. Most of them, however, were talking about Kohaku, these men had known her for years, but had no idea of her real identity. Kohaku had recently been letting her straw-colored hair grow out to emphasize her feminine side as well.</p><p>At the center of the court yard was a samurai, fully armored with a horned kabuto helmet and a cape. Even Retsu could recognize a general when she saw one. General Shatao was a serious-looking man in his fifties with meticulously trimmed facial hair. He was flanked by two samurai, one that looked like an archer in his mid forties. The other one was a lot younger than the general and the archer, probably about nineteen and if not than as close to Kohaku’s age as possible. Though unassuming looking, the young samurai didn't carry a weapon of any kind, and wore a red armband, the significance of which Retsu wasn't sure.</p><p>”So the Emperor felt the need to send mercenaries.” General Shatao’s voice was deep, like he had been punched in the throat particularly hard once. ”And you girl.” His eyes went to Kohaku, and she bowed deeply. ”I heard only one of my men survived. Why have you taken so long to return? Where is your armor?”</p><p>Still bowing Kohaku said. ”Sensei Jo, and Daimyo Yosaku ordered me to be these people's escort. And my armor was lost in the battle that took place at the Daimyo’s mansion.”</p><p>”Kohaku?” The young samurai asked in surprise. Clearly he had known Kohaku and was surprised to see her.</p><p>”Hmph.” The general said. ”If you're going to be on my base, you better look the part. Report to the armory for a new set, girl.” The way the general said ”girl” reminded Retsu of her Sensei. Suffice to say, she didn't like him already.</p><p>”Yes, General Shatao.” Kohaku finally stopped bowing and left for what Retsu assumed to be the armory. The young samurai at the generals side watched her leave with lingering eyes.</p><p>”You, Kondo.” The general addressed Toshie. ”You are a shinobi, correct?”</p><p>Toshie put her hand over her heart and bowed her head. ”This one is at your command General Shatao.” Toshie’s voice was the most polite Retsu had ever heard it. She knew Toshie well enough to know she was only playing the docile servant.</p><p>”Speak my name again, Kondo, and you will lose a hand.” The general said sternly. ”You are to head out to the front line immediately and join my intelligence unit. You will report to Captain Tomura there.”</p><p>”Yes general.” Toshie said and headed back to the gate.</p><p>Next the general eyed Momoko. ”You are the doctor?”</p><p>”Yes general.” Momoko bowed. ”I am prepared to treat any injury. And my expertise is in medicine.”</p><p>Shatao made a hand gesture and a samurai walked over to Momoko. ”You will go to the hospital. Follow my doctors orders as if they were my own.”</p><p>”Yes sir.” Momoko bowed again before being escorted away.</p><p>Then the general looked at Masami. ”The Emperor says you are a talented Shugenja.” Masami silently nodded, clearly intimidated by the general. ”Satoshi will take you to join the Magic Corps.”</p><p>The young samurai by the General’s side walked forward. ”Hello, I'm Satoshi.” He bowed to Masami. ”It's always nice to meet a fellow Shugenja.” That explained the armband.</p><p>Masami bowed in return. ”I’m Masami Hashimoto, nice to meet you.”</p><p>Satoshi straightened. ”Follow me, and I'll bring you to the Magic Corps.”</p><p>Masami looked towards Retsu. ”It’s okay, go ahead.” Masami nodded, and Satoshi led her away. That left Hatch and Retsu herself.</p><p>”Ronin.” General Shatao said bitterly. ”The Emperor said you're highly skilled.”</p><p>”Yup.” Was all Retsu said about it.</p><p>”Prove it.” The general turned to the archer by his side. ”Hideki, bring her to the pit.”</p><p>”Yes sir.” The archer nodded.</p><p>Hatch raised his hand like a kid in school. ”Anything I can do?”</p><p>”I don't care.” The general scoffed and walked away.</p><p>”Alright then.” Hatch said lowering his hand. ”Guess I'm with you, boss.”</p><p>”Well I for one appreciate you, Hachirobei.” Retsu said.</p><p>”Well thank you, boss.” Hatch nodded.</p><p>The archer, Hideki walked up to them. ”I’m Hideki, master of arms under General Shatao.”</p><p>”Retsu.” She pointed at herself, then Hatch. ”This is Hatch.”</p><p>”Hi.” Hatch gave a friendly wave.</p><p>Unlike the general, the master of arms actually acknowledged him. ”Nice to meet you. Now, Miss Retsu, the general wants to test your skill in battle before we head out.”</p><p>”Ha, yeah okay.” Retsu had a big smile. ”The general better have a doctor on standby, we don't want him to die from my sheer awesomeness.” She was acting arrogant on purpose, figuring if she was going to do this then she might as well have fun with it. Hatch joined her in a laugh.</p><p>Hideki, rather than looking offended like she expected, just looked confused. ”You're in for a show.” Hatch clapped the samurai’s shoulder.</p><p>”Yes, well...” The samurai said nervously.</p><p>Hideki brought them to one of the larger barracks. It looked like an inside training field. The ”pit” as they called, was a large ring of sand where seven samurai without armor were standing there waiting for them. There was a crowd of samurai around the ring, and Retsu could see General Shatao was sitting in a throne overlooking the arena. Retsu smiled, determined to give the general a good show.</p><p>”You can come with me.” Hideki said to Hatch.</p><p>Hatch nodded. ”Go easy on ’em boss.” Hatch winked and followed the arms master into the crowd.</p><p>Retsu smiled and started rolling her shoulders to loosen up as she walked to the center of the pit. ”So how's this work?” She asked the samurai.</p><p>”We spar until there is only one left standing.” One of them answered.</p><p>”Oh, is that all.” She shrugged.</p><p>”A woman with a sword is unusual.” Another said. ”Who's your master?”</p><p>She grinned. ”Sorry, that's not my secret to tell.” She drew Junko’s katana, some people laughed at the worn blade, and drew a wide circle around her. ”Any one who crosses this line is going down.” Then she stepped away from it and drew a second, smaller circle around her. She bared her fangs at them and warned. ”Anyone who crosses this line, dies.”</p><p>Three of the seven shivered when she said that. Maybe she was having too much fun. Then General Shatao said. ”Begin!”</p><p>”Don't worry, boys.” She switched her sword to her left hand, putting unnecessary flare on it. ”I’ll go easy on you.” One of the four samurai she didn't intimidate immediately looked angry as he stepped forward. ”Twenty World Strike.” She said under her breath.</p><p>The samurai crossed the first line, and Retsu swung with her left hand. He was blown back, hitting the sand covered floor, unconscious. ”So, who's next?” She asked rhetorically. The other three decided to rush her at once. Retsu just thought it was cute, as one of them ran around her.</p><p>Retsu swung Junko’s katana and knocked back the two in front of her, then raised the blade behind her to block the thirds strike from behind. She slowly looked over her shoulder, her predatory grin stretching wide. ”You crossed the second line.” And the highly trained samurai froze, face twisted with fear.</p><p>The samurai dropped when Retsu’s elbow crashed into his stomach. The crowd murmured as she brought her attention to the remaining three samurai who stood shaking at the knees. She looked toward General Shatao.</p><p>”I think it's pretty clear I won.” She rested the back of her blade on her shoulder, the general didn't look happy.</p><p>The general stood. ”That stance.” He walked forward, pushing through his men. ”That power is the Sanzen Sekai! You are a student of Loagoxi, the God of Swords!”</p><p>Retsu shrugged. ”Never heard of him.” She feigned ignorance.</p><p>”You can't fool me, ronin!” The general put his hand over his chest. ”I have felt the sting of his blade before. I would recognize it anywhere.” Then he did something unexpected. He bowed to her, which was little more than a head nod, but it was still a bow. Retsu was smart enough to know when someone was trying to manipulate her. Shatao wasn't the kind of man to bow to another without an ulterior motive. Of course he wanted to use her for her strength, and she would play his game for as long as it suited her.</p><p>”Men, hail Retsu of the Three Thousand Worlds!” There were murmurs from the crowd before the samurai mirrored their general.</p><p>Hatch was clapping at the epithet Shatao had just given her. ”I know her. We're drinking buddies.” He said to Hideki.</p><p>”Well, so much for fun.” Retsu deadpanned.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Masami was brought to a room by the Shugenja, Satoshi. She was looking forward to meeting other Shugenja, but when he opened the door Masami was met with an empty room. It seemed that Satoshi was the <em>only</em> Shugenja of the Magic Corps.</p><p>”Sorry,” Satoshi said. ”I know it's not much.” There was a small table at the center with two cushions on either side of it, and a bookshelf in the corner. ”There are others, of course. Just not here right now.”</p><p>”It’s cozy.” Masami was trying to be polite.</p><p>”Please have a seat.” Masami nodded and they both sat on the cushions, the table between them. ”I've heard about you, Miss Hashimoto.” Satoshi gave a friendly smile. ”I have a friend over at the Kuri Shugenja Academy, who's mentioned your skill.”</p><p>Masami looked away in embarrassment. ”I’m okay.”</p><p>”I heard you were more than just okay.”</p><p>”Um, Mr. Satoshi.” Masami paused to take a breath. ”I've been learning offensive spells on my own, and I was wondering if you could help me learn anything.”</p><p>He looked like he was considering what she was saying, before nodding. ”I can do that. What have you learned so far?”</p><p>”The Headmaster in Yamato gave me the Fire Bolt spell to work with, and I was hoping for more variety.” Masami said determined.</p><p>Satoshi scratched his chin. ”Okay, how about this.” He pulled out a spell tag from his sleeve. ”My offensive specialty is the Lightning Bolt spell.” He put it on the table between them. ”I think someone of your skill will get the hang of it quickly.”</p><p>Masami took out a blank talisman and her brush and started copying the spell. ”There!” She smiled as she held up her tag.</p><p>His eyes widened. ”Wow, that was fast.” He looked more closely at the talisman. ”And such perfect calligraphy. I was actually <em>under</em> estimating you.”</p><p>”Oh, stop.” Masami said bashfully.</p><p>”We can go out and practice...” Then Satoshi paused. ”Um, Miss Hashimoto, could I impose on you and ask you a question?”</p><p>Masami raised an eyebrow. ”Uh, sure.” The older Shugenja scratched his cheek.</p><p>”Um, you've been traveling with Kohaku.” He looked away, face flush. ”We've known each other for a long time, and I didn't know he was a she. It kind of explains a lot, actually.”</p><p>Masami smiled. ”You're not sure how to feel about her now, do you?” Satoshi shook his head. ”Well let me start by saying that she's still the same person you knew. Just more relaxed.” He nodded. ”I'm sure it's weird.”</p><p>”It's a little more than weird.” Satoshi admitted. ”Kohaku is my best friend, but now I feel like I never knew him-her.” He caught himself. ”I don't know what feels worse, the fact that she didn't tell me, or the fact that I never figured it out. It's so obvious in retrospect.”</p><p>”Kohaku’s been through a lot lately.” Masami said. ”When we met her, she was this big ball of stress who barely talked to us. Now she's like a sister to me. You should talk to her about it.”</p><p>Satoshi nodded. ”I think will. Though I suppose we'd have too sooner or later.”</p><p>”The sooner, the better!” Masami practically yelled. ”If she's your friend then go right now!”</p><p>”But what about your spell?”</p><p>”I can take care of it, go!” At her words, Satoshi stood with determination.</p><p>”I will!” Masami practically pushed him out the door. ”Thanks Miss Hashimoto!”</p><p>Masami hoped it worked out. After Satoshi left Masami stepped outside of the base. Holding up the spell tag, Masami concentrated on it. Waving the talisman, Masami sent spiritual energy into it, and a bolt of lightning shot out of the tag and into a nearby rock. The tag burned as the rock was left scorched.</p><p>”Okay, that's a start.” She was already thinking of ways to improve upon the spell. Masami then went to work remaking the talisman and practicing the Lightning Bolt spell.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Only two people in all of Shima had known about Kohaku’s true gender, General Shatao of course, and Denki the blacksmith. As the blacksmith, Denki had to fit everyone in Shima with weapons and armor, including Kohaku.</p><p>“It’s about time, Mr. Nanbu.” The old man had said when he first saw her. “Or is it okay to call you Miss Nanbu now?”</p><p>“I’d prefer if you just called me, Kohaku.” She said bashfully.</p><p>“So what happened to the armor I hand crafted for you?” He raised his eyebrow at her, and she looked away.</p><p>“I picked a fight with the wrong person.” She embellished the truth. “A friend of mine was in trouble and I rushed in without thinking. I was lucky to make it out of Izuku alive.” Technically Junko had let her live, as opposed to her surviving. She regretted not asking her why she let her live, but it wasn’t really important. Maybe Masami was right and Junko really did have good in her.</p><p>“Well, make sure to take better care of this set.” The old blacksmith stood up from his chair and picked up a gauntlet. “Should I retake your size?”</p><p>“No, the same size is fine.” Kohaku may have been out in the open now, but she was far from ready to start dressing like a woman.</p><p>“Good!” Denki laughed. “That’s less work for these old bones. I've got plenty of armor sets in your old size.” He handed her the gauntlet.</p><p>“Thank you, Mr. Denki.” Kohaku then went to work putting on the reddish orange armor of Kibi, and when she was done she realized that the armor felt too light. “Mr. Denki, is this armor different then what we used to wear.”</p><p>The blacksmith shook his head. “Nope. I’ve been making the same armor for forty years.”</p><p>“Then why does it feel so light?” She asked confused.</p><p>Denki shrugged. “Must be you then. Have you been under any intense strength training lately?”</p><p>Kohaku paused. She had been just doing just that. Retsu had been putting her through the wringer and it seemed she had gotten much stronger without really realizing it.</p><p>“Actually, yes.” Kohaku nodded. Now she was really feeling bad about being angry at her for these past few days. “I’ve got a new Sensei.” She felt herself smile. “She’s been teaching me a lot.”</p><p>“She, huh?” The blacksmith laughed. “One strong woman teaches another. Reminds me of my wife!”</p><p>“Kohaku?” Another, familiar, voice entered the armory. She turned to see Satoshi, the closest friend she had since Isu passed. Kohaku knew this conversation would be coming soon, but she didn’t expect it <em>this</em> soon.</p><p>“Satoshi?” She said when she saw him.</p><p>“Hey, can we talk?” The Shugenja asked.</p><p>“Uh, yeah.” She nodded nervously. Then she turned to the blacksmith. “Thank you, Mr. Denki.”</p><p>“No problem.” He waved, and Kohaku followed Satoshi out of the armory.</p><p>The walk was silent and awkward. Kohaku wasn’t sure who should speak first. Satoshi was the one to break their silence. “So, uh...I don’t know how to start this conversation.”</p><p>Kohaku sighed. “I was hoping for more time to figure that out myself.” She admitted.</p><p>“I wish you told me.” He just came out and said it. Then he looked surprised like he thought he offended her. “I’m not mad, or anything. Just surprised.”</p><p>“I wanted to tell you.” She admitted. She was done hiding, and done being afraid. “I was too scared of what everyone would think. What you would think. My father was a samurai. His father was a samurai. And his father before that. So all I ever wanted was to be a samurai like my father. For me...”</p><p>“And for Isu.” Satoshi finished.</p><p>“Yeah.” Kohaku added sadly. “All my mother would tell me was that, “women can’t be samurai”. And I just couldn’t accept that. So I ran and hid who I was. General Shatao gave me a chance, even knowing me since birth. So I pretended to be a boy for ten years.”</p><p>“So then what changed?” Satoshi asked her.</p><p>Kohaku smiled. “My friends, the people I came here with. When I was sent to Tokage to help escort Daimyo Yosaku home, we were attacked.”</p><p>“I read the reports.” Satoshi looked down. “I was scared you were hurt, or worse.”</p><p>“I almost was.” She smiled. “Sensei Retsu was there to save me. She saved me, the Daimyo, and Sensei Jo, and I was assigned to escort her, Masami and Toshie to Izuku. I don’t know at what point they figured it out, but they knew I was a girl, and didn’t want to call me out on it until I was ready. It was Sensei Retsu who told me that. She convinced me to accept myself. The way she looked at me, accepted me...” She didn’t realize that she had started to tear up as she thought back to their first night in Izuku. “It was the first time I felt loved. I felt like, this was how a mother was supposed to look at you. Not a disappointment, but with love and acceptance and I...” Her regret for the last six days only grew. “And I said terrible things to her.” She started to openly sob as she remembered the way she wanted Retsu to abandon Junko. To abandon the love of her life. Was anger really how she repaid her kindness?</p><p>“Hey, hey.” Satoshi grabbed her shoulder, clearly a little hesitant to get any closer. “This Retsu lady sounds nice, I’m sure she’ll forgive you.”</p><p>Kohaku wiped her eyes. “She is. But she doesn’t believe in herself the way we do.”</p><p>“She hates herself.” Satoshi suddenly said, making Kohaku look him in the eyes. “My aunt was like that. No matter what anyone said, she just couldn’t accept praise from anyone because she was incapable of feeling anything but contempt for herself. That sounds like who you're talking about.”</p><p>Kohaku nodded. “Yeah.”</p><p>“Kohaku, I wanted to...” Satoshi paused. “Miss Hashimoto convinced me to tell you that, I don’t want to things to change between us. I’m surprised, but you're still my closest friend.”</p><p>“Thank you. I still want to be friends too.” Kohaku managed to smile.</p><p>“Your voice will take some getting used to, though.” He laughed.</p><p>“It took me a while too.” She laughed too.</p><p>“Kohaku, you want to just go somewhere and talk like we used too?” Satoshi asked.</p><p>Kohaku nodded. “I’d like that.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Momoko was escorted to the base’s hospital wing, and was immediately overwhelmed. “Why are there so many injured soldiers?” She asked one of Shima’s doctors. “I thought the fighting hadn't started yet.”</p><p>“There have been a few preliminary skirmishes. More Kibi samurai arrive in the valley every day.” The doctor told her. “The enemy is testing our forces and strength. Our men are better trained, but they have numbers. No one has any idea how they assembled such an army so fast.”</p><p>“Do you know what the enemy is made of?” She asked out of concern for her friends.</p><p>“A combination of samurai from a country to the south, and the savage Kondo from the west. How they convinced those savages to fight for them is the big question. They never worked for or with anyone but their own before.”</p><p>“Please,” Momoko pleaded. “Tell me how I can help. I’m a little out of practice but I’m qualified for most procedures and surgeries, but my speciality is in chemicals.”</p><p>“We need all the help we can get. Treat anyone you can, and if you can make medication for pain, it would ease a lot of suffering.”</p><p>“Right.” She nodded. The idea of being useful to people filled Momoko with determination. The first thing she did was set her formula for opium based pain medicine to brew. By this point she knew the formula for opium by heart, and she knew where she and Doctor Fujii went wrong before, so with some minor adjustments she could make a proper brew that would only be addicting with extreme prolonged use.</p><p>While she let her formula cook, Momoko went through the hospital treating anyone who hadn’t been already. She unfortunately had to amputate three limbs from as many patients. Most of her job was treating arrow, sword, and spear wounds. She was mistaken for a nurse several times, something she had gotten used too back at the clinic in Jijinto, but had to retrain herself to ignore it. That and the flirting.</p><p>One thing Momoko was never interested in was romance. She had never seen the point in it for most of her life, other than procreation, until that night in Jijinto. When she had seen Retsu for the first time, she was terrified, at least until their eyes met. Those golden eyes were terrifying, yes, but they were filled with so much pain and self loathing that she couldn’t stay scared of them. She felt something unfamiliar in her chest, infatuation perhaps? Whatever it was, no one made her feel that way again until she met Retsu again in Yamato.</p><p>Though her eyes were kind when they met, they still had that pain. At least until she was reunited with Junko. The way they were with each other, Momoko wanted that. Hopefully with a little less yelling. No matter how she felt, Retsu gave her her life back. She gave her her purpose back. Momoko would always be grateful for that.</p><p>Momoko’s medicine was done by the time she finished making rounds, and she distributed it to the patients that needed it the most. She wasn’t sure how much time had passed when she was done, but she was exhausted. The head doctor told her she had done an exemplary job, and could retire for the night.</p><p>Momoko tiredly shuffled her way out of the hospital and saw that it was dark outside, only a couple of hours by the look of it. She wandered the halls, not really sure where to go until she spotted Retsu and Hachirobei skulking around. She walked up to them as they were looking around a corner.</p><p>”What are you...?” Momoko started to ask, but Retsu quickly grabbed her and covered her mouth.</p><p>”Shh.” She hushed then pointed around the corner. Momoko mirrored them and poked her head around the corner to see Kohaku talking to the young samurai they had seen by the general’s side when they arrived.</p><p>”We think they're on a date.” Hachirobei whispered.</p><p>”It’s adorable.” Retsu whispered, and when she did they could hear Kohaku laugh. Retsu wiped her eye, Momoko couldn't tell if her tear was real or not. ”Our little squire is becoming a woman.”</p><p>The sight made Momoko smile, whether they were actually on a date or not. It had been a while since any of them had seen Kohaku so relaxed.</p><p>Eventually, Retsu said that they should stop following them around, and should find where they would be staying. Hachirobei was telling her about what he and Retsu had been doing, and by the sound of it Retsu had been impressing the general and the samurai of Shima.</p><p>”Retsu of the Three Thousand World!” Hachirobei announced. ”The general called her. It was great to see him sweat when he saw what our Retsu could do.”</p><p>Retsu shrugged. ”Makes me sound pretentious, like when Masami plays Shogi. I mean, who needs an epithet? My Master didn't need one, and I don't need one either.”</p><p>”But Shatao said your Master does have an epithet.” Hachirobei scratched his head. ”I mean, was that really your Master? ”The God of Swords” is an impressive title.”</p><p>”The God of Swords?” Momoko echoed. ”I'm sorry, I don't know much about samurai. I've never heard that title before.”</p><p>Retsu sounded dismissive as she said. ”They gave my Master that title, and he called it a joke. My Master isn't a samurai, and neither am I. Ah don need no fancy title.” Retsu’s voice slipped into an accent at the last sentence. Momoko had only heard it a couple of times when Retsu fought with Junko on the road.</p><p>”He’s a better man than Shatao could ever be.” Retsu’s voice was bitter. Retsu and Junko had mentioned that they had two teachers, one they called Sensei, and one they called Master. Retsu rarely mentioned the one she called Sensei, but from what Momoko gathered he was far from a good person. To call him evil wasn't good enough a word, at least the way Retsu implied.</p><p>While far from the luxury of the Imperial Palace, the guest quarters they were given were a decent size. Like the ferry, the military base used hammocks in small rooms connected by a straight hallway that ended in a common room. It was there in that common room sat Miss Hashimoto.</p><p>”Oh, hey!” She greeted with that big smile of hers. Momoko was certainly glad that Masami had been doing well since her diagnosis, but as a doctor, Momoko kept her eye on the girl for any signs of breathing trouble. Masami had a bunch of talismans in front of her, some blank, and some inscribed with spells.</p><p>”Hey, kid.” Retsu said lazily before sitting down. ”You look happy.”</p><p>Masami nodded. ”I am! Mr. Satoshi taught me the Lightning Bolt spell, and I've been practicing all afternoon! What have you been doing?”</p><p>”Uh...” Retsu looked to Momoko. ”Why don't you go first, Momo?”</p><p>”Oh, I uh, mostly treated people in the hospital.” Momoko told them. ”Apparently, there have a few small battles already. One of the doctors mentioned that the enemy was probing for information before coming in full force.”</p><p>Retsu looked grim. ”So, that means the real fight will come soon.” Then she grinned in that way that made her teeth seem pointier. ”Good, the sooner they come, the sooner we can get it over with.”</p><p>”This isn't good, Retsu.” Masami said concerned. ”Who knows how many people will get hurt before it's over. I don't want to hurt anyone, and I’ll try to avoid it, but this is my home. I have to help.”</p><p>”Masami.” Retsu said seriously. ”This isn't going to be like Tokage, or Izuku, or Lavender Town. This is war. People will die, and there will nothing you can do about it. You have to be ready to defend yourself at a moment’s notice.” Masami looked down sadly. ”Now, you’re a Shugenja so you and that other kid will probably be far from the front line, but you have to take it seriously, and you have to be ready at all times. Okay?”</p><p>Masami nodded. ”Yes, Retsu.”</p><p>”And I'll make sure Kohaku stays with you, no matter what.”</p><p>Masami nodded again. ”Okay.”</p><p>”Momoko.” Retsu addressed her. ”You’ll probably be assigned at the base camp to be ready for any wounded.” Momoko nodded. She knew full well that today was only an opening act. Momoko’s skill as a doctor would be put to the test, and she was ready for the challenge.</p><p>”But what can I do?” Hachirobei said sadly. ”I'm a martial arts expert, not a soldier.”</p><p>”That’s not going to be a problem.” Retsu smiled. ”You've got an important job.” Momoko, Masami, and Hachirobei stared at her questioningly. ”You are going to stay with Momo, and protect her. And I'm sure she’ll need the extra hands.”</p><p>Hachirobei looked surprised, and Momoko said. ”Actually, I could have used some help today.”</p><p>He rubbed the back of his head. ”I don’t know. I’m far from a doctor.”</p><p>Momoko giggled. ”You won't need to treat anyone, Hachirobei. Mostly you'd be handing me tools, or checking to make sure the patients are still breathing.”</p><p>He pointed at her. ”That I could do.”</p><p>Hachirobei then told Masami about Retsu’s display at the pit, and the girl was captivated the entire time like she was watching a play. It made Momoko smile the way Masami idolized Retsu.</p><p>”Retsu of the Three Thousand Worlds!” Masami repeated.</p><p>”Don't call me that.” Retsu warned.</p><p>”Why not? I told you, you're just like the Moon Slayer!” Masami said enthusiastically, and Retsu rolled her eyes. After Masami settled down, she asked. ”Has anyone seen Kohaku?”</p><p>Retsu smiled. ”Yup, she's on a date!”</p><p>Masami touched her face as her cheeks flushed. ”A date! I didn't think they'd move that quickly!”</p><p>Momoko giggled again. ”I don't think they were on a date, Masami. It looked like they were just catching up.”</p><p>”Leave me to my fantasies, Momo.” Retsu shrugged, before looking at Masami quizzically. ”Wait, did you have something to do with that? Shatao sent you off with that, Satoshi kid, and next we see him he's chatting up Kohaku.”</p><p>Masami looked away, face redder than before. ”He said they were friends and he didn't know how to process that Kohaku’s a girl. So I told him to just go and talk to her. I guess it turned out well.” She shrugged.</p><p>”It looked that way to me.” Retsu said suggestively.</p><p>”I’m sure they were just talking.” Momoko suggested.</p><p>”No way.” Retsu shook her head. ”If I know one thing, it's how to spot when someone finds you attractive, Hatch.” As she said that Hachirobei’s eyes suddenly shot to the ceiling. ”You're a man surrounded by women, quit pretending your not sneaking peeks all the time. I do it too. I may be spoken for, but I'm only human.” She shrugged, and suddenly Momoko was feeling uncomfortable.</p><p>Hachirobei laughed uncomfortably. ”This is not where I thought this conversation was going.”</p><p>”Me too.” Masami seconded.</p><p>”Hey!” Retsu snapped, and pounded her chest. ”I made it clear. I'm a pervert and proud of it.”</p><p>”Momoko, do you mind.” Masami asked her, clearly annoyed. Momoko had a feeling she knew what Masami had wanted, and slapped Retsu on the back of her head.</p><p>”Ow!”</p><p>”Sorry, Miss Retsu.” She quickly apologized.</p><p>”Masami!” Retsu growled.</p><p>”You deserve it.” Masami puffed up her cheeks, showing she was mad. ”I’m sure Junko wouldn't like you talking that way.” She smirked.</p><p>Retsu opened her mouth to say something, but seemed to change her mind. ”You win this round, Hashimoto.”</p><p>Then Hachirobei let out a laugh, and Momoko couldn't help but join him.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>It was late in the night by the time Toshie reached the base camp for the Shima samurai. She joined a unit of Kibi ninja and was quickly assigned to scout out the battlefield. The area between Shima and the western border was a valley of grasslands and light forests that were surrounded by several plateaus. The base camp was situated on one of those plateaus, and Toshie was to scout one of the other areas of elevated land.</p><p>So far the Kondo shinobi found a whole lot of nothing other than signs of several small battles, but she was already told about the skirmishes that have happened. Toshie had wanted nothing more than to return to Shima and the others. She would even take Junko’s company over the cold, and voidal valley. It was unnaturally quiet, like there were no animals or insects around.</p><p>After scoping out the plateau, she returned to the lower part of the valley where she heard the sound of rushing water. Toshie found the river that ran through the area. It was a decent size, but much smaller than the one they rode to Sakura Springs on. If someone fell in they would be swept away in seconds.</p><p>Having found nothing, Toshie decided to return to the base camp. Her mission was running through her mind. Toshie knew for a fact that General Shatao could not be trusted, but Satsuma had been vague about why. More importantly was how she would pull off assassinating a general on a battlefield. She still had time to think it through. She would also have to tell Retsu and the others at some point.</p><p>Toshie went to the main tent of the base camp, where the samurai in charge, Captain Tomura, was waiting for her to report back. ”Anything?” He asked.</p><p>Toshie bowed low. ”My apologies, this one has found nothing tonight.”</p><p>The captain stroked his beard. ”Yes, I was afraid of that. They've been too quiet lately. I'm afraid the real fight will come soon.”</p><p>As she bowed her eyes lingered to a rack of long wooden sticks covered with iron parts, next to three barrels. Toshie had never seen them before, but they had to be weapons of some kind.</p><p>”Um, Sir Captain.” She asked, playing the meek servant. ”Might this one ask what those are?” She nodded at the weapons.</p><p>Captain Tomura shrugged. ”Some new weapon the general got his hands on. He trades in foreign wares all time, so it's not too unusual. They call them, rifles. They're a little impractical if you ask me, but the general wants some men to learn to use them.”</p><p>Toshie nodded. ”This one apologizes for inconveniencing you.”</p><p>The samurai waved her off. ”No trouble. Go get some sleep, we'll need you and the others in the morning.”</p><p>Toshie bowed again and left the tent. While she found nothing in the valley, Captain Tomura had provided more information than she expected to get out of the samurai. Her servant act seemed to convince him more easily than the general.</p><p>Pieces were falling into place. Junko was attacked by Kibi samurai in Sakura Springs, and injured with a new weapon. These rifle things were new to Hyuga, and there was no telling how powerful an army armed with them could be. If these weapons were what had injured Junko of all people, then normal folk wouldn't stand a chance against them. This must have been one of the reasons that Satsuma warned her of Shatao.</p><p>If only the Emperor's dreams were more clear, but spirits tended to be vague. Toshie needed more answers, but she would be unable to return to Shima to investigate. For now she had little choice than to retire to her tent and get some sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. March to War</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The group marches with the samurai of Kibi to Kibi Valley to meet the foreign army. Retsu discovers that the enemy has the support of a powerful Oni. The war begins as Retsu faces off against Balrug the Mountain.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Updated 5/27/20, hopefully, I caught all fo the mistakes this time.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When she woke in the morning, Retsu was approached at breakfast by Hideki. The archer brought her to the armory.</p><p>”Miss Retsu.” The samurai said. ”General Shatao wishes for the garrison to move out today. All of Kibi’s army is going to gather in the valley. I was asked to make sure you are outfitted properly.”</p><p>Retsu made a small laugh. ”I've got everything I need.”</p><p>”Are you sure you don't need armor?” The arms master asked her.</p><p>”Nah.” She waved. ”Armor slows me down too much. I won't be as effective.” Her eye was drawn to the strange wood and iron sticks they had. ”Was that?”</p><p>”These?” He picked up one of the smaller sticks. ”These are new weapons that General Shatao bought for this battle. The long ones are called rifles, and these small ones are pistols.”</p><p>”Pistols?” She looked at the weapon curiously. ”What do they do? Doesn't seem too effective.”</p><p>”Ah, but that's where you're mistaken.” The armory had an area with training dummies set up. Retsu watched as he pointed the pistol at one of the dummies, and pulled back an iron piece near where he held it. Then Hideki paused and turned to her. ”You may want to cover your ears. It's quite loud, especially the first time you hear it.”</p><p>Retsu shrugged. ”Alright.” She covered her ears as instructed, and Hideki pointed it back at the dummy. The iron part he pulled back snapped back into place, and there was a flash of light and a loud <em>boom</em> coming from the weapon that made Retsu jump. Something hit the training dummy.</p><p>”What happened?” She asked.</p><p>Hideki pointed at the dummy. ”Look closer.” Retsu focused on the dummy and saw a tiny hole in it.</p><p>”<em>This is it!”</em></p><p>
  <em>”This thing hurt our Junko!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”Make them all pay!”</em>
</p><p>Retsu felt a surge of primal anger, but she ignored it. Instead, she turned to the arms master. ”Could I try that?”</p><p>He looked surprised, then nodded. ”Sure, but I have to reload it first.” Retsu wasn't sure how long it took, but she knew it was long and boring. After what felt like ten minutes, Hideki handed her the pistol. ”There you go.”</p><p>”Seems a little impractical.” She deadpanned as she took the weapon.</p><p>”I admit, it takes some practice, but weapons like these are the future. There's talk of giant ones called cannons being made for naval warfare.” Hideki said.</p><p>”Uh-huh. So what do I do?” Retsu asked.</p><p>Hideki pointed to the iron part she saw him pull back earlier. ”First you take aim, like you would a bow, then pull back on the hammer.”</p><p>”This tiny thing is called a hammer?” She asked about the iron part.</p><p>Hideki shrugged. ”I didn't name it.” She pulled back the hammer, then he pointed to the small iron hook underneath the handle. ”And when you're ready to fire, you pull the trigger. The pistol does the rest of the work.”</p><p>”Okay.” Retsu covered her left ear, as her right hand was full. She focused on the dummy, and while she didn't know how to use a bow, she did know how to throw knives, and felt aiming would be similar. Then she pulled the trigger, there was the flash and a booming noise that hurt her right ear. Whatever came from the weapon hit the dummy just like when Hideki did it. ”THAT'S VERY LOUD!” She said louder than intended.</p><p>”You're a natural!” The arms master said excitedly. ”You would never know it was your first time. You have to take another one.”</p><p>Retsu shrugged. ”Okay.” And handed the pistol back to Hideki. As he went about the tedious task of reloading the weapon, Retsu had an idea. Master had taught her that once mastered the Sanzen Sekai could turn anything into a weapon. These pistol things were weapons already and she was curious what would happen if she combined them.</p><p>”There we are.” Hideki handed the pistol back to her.</p><p>Retsu took a breath. ”Nine Mountains. Seven Seas.” She pulled back the hammer. ”There is nothing I can't cut.” The pistol turned black, and she pulled the trigger. There was the flash, and the noise, and then the training dummy exploded into splinters of wood and straw. The wall behind it had hole in it as well.</p><p>Hideki was standing there, mouth agape in silent awe. Retsu shrugged. ”Not bad, but it just takes too long in between uses.” She handed the weapon back to him, and Hideki took it silently. ”I better make sure everyone's ready to move out.”</p><p>Retsu made her way back through the compound where samurai were gathering in the courtyard, and she could see Kohaku standing with Masami and Satoshi. Retsu picked up her pace when she saw them. “Hey, what’s going on?”</p><p>“A messenger came,” Satoshi answered her. “The enemy is mobilizing earlier than we expected, we have to move out quickly.”</p><p>“Yeah, that Hideki guy mentioned that we’d move out today.” Retsu said. “But i thought we’d have more time.”</p><p>“The plan hasn’t changed, Sensei.” Kohaku said. “We’re still heading out today.”</p><p>“Has anyone seen Hatch and Momo?” She asked.</p><p>“They were still in the guest quarters when we left.” Masami said.</p><p>“Okay.” Retsu turned to Kohaku. “Kohaku stay with Masami. Don't you leave her side for a minute.”</p><p>“Hai Sensei.” Kohaku said with less enthusiasm than usual.</p><p>“Everything alright?” Retsu asked concerned.</p><p>“It's just...” Kohaku paused. “Back at that shrine, I told you to abandon Junko.” Retsu remembered and she was mad at the time, but she got over it pretty quickly. “I shouldn’t have, and...”</p><p>Retsu cut her off, by pulling her in for a hug. The girl had clearly been holding on to this since then. “Hey, you don’t have to apologize. I understand why you were mad, and it's okay to feel that way.”</p><p>Kohaku hugged her back. “Thank you, Sensei.”</p><p>“Now shape up! We’re heading into war!” Retsu clapped Kohaku on the shoulders.</p><p>“Hai Sensei!” Kohaku said with her normal enthusiasm again.</p><p>“Now, I’ll be right back.” Retsu turned and headed for the guest quarter. “Hatch, Momo, you here?”</p><p>“Oh, Miss Retsu!” She heard Momoko’s voice from the common room. Momoko and Hatch were sitting there, drinking tea. “Hachirobei just awakened, so I made tea.” Momoko explained. “Would you like to join us?”</p><p>“No can do.” Retsu shook her head. “We’re headed out early, get ready.”</p><p>“Already?” Hatch groaned.</p><p>“What are you complaining for?” Retsu said. “I’m the one doing all the fighting.”</p><p>Hatch shrugged. “Fair enough.”</p><p>“Just meet us in the courtyard.” Retsu ran to her room, grabbed her haori, and put it on. Momoko was waiting for her when she came back out. “Momo?”</p><p>She had her jacket on and her bag over her shoulder. “I packed last night so I’d be ready.”</p><p>“Great.” Retsu nodded and looked back. “Hatch, pick up the pace!”</p><p>“I got it.” He called back.</p><p>“Miss Retsu.” Momoko said as they walked back to the courtyard. “Are you ready to do this? I know you’ve fought people before, but this is war.”</p><p>“I’m not going to fight the whole war by myself, Momo.” She looked the doctor in her big brown eyes. “My job is to take down any demonic support they might have. I just hope I find out what’s going on. Toshie thinks this is connected to what happened to us in Izuku.”</p><p>Momoko looked away from her. “And Junko didn't know anything about it?”</p><p>Retsu shook her head. “She’s a lot of things, but a liar isn’t one of them. If Junko doesn’t know something, it’s because she either wasn’t told, or she didn’t care enough to pay attention... Momo, you think her wound’s going to be okay?”</p><p>“She was already healing quite nicely.” Momoko nodded. “If she’s anything like you, it should be fine.”</p><p>“Good.” Retsu said relieved. “I think I found the weapons that hurt her. The general’s got these weird foreign weapons. They take forever in between uses, but they seem powerful.”</p><p>“New weapons?” Momoko seemed to ask herself more than Retsu. “If it were a poison I could help, but I don’t know much about weapons.”</p><p>Retsu shrugged. “They don’t seem to have too many, though. I don’t think they’ll be used in the upcoming fight much.” Wanting to change the subject, Retsu looked at her again and said. “So, you and Hatch seem to be getting along.”</p><p>Momoko only looked confused. “Well yes. Hachirobei is unexpectedly insightful. This morning while I was telling him the different tasks I might need his help with, he seemed to comprehend what I was saying.”</p><p>“I was thinking of something more personal than that.” Retsu said.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Retsu never got the chance to answer her, as they reached the courtyard. Hatch came running up behind them as they met with Masami and the others.</p><p>“I’m all good.” Hatch smiled.</p><p>“The garrison is starting to move out.” Kohaku informed them.</p><p>“Alright, everyone set?” Retsu asked.</p><p>“I’m ready!” Masami said with a determined look on her face, that to Retsu looked more adorable then fierce.</p><p>When no one else said anything, Retsu said. “We’ve got jobs to do, so lets do ‘em.” She cracked her neck. “Let’s go.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>The trip to the area known as Kibi Valley took about six hours from Shima. Retsu and her friends were walking at the back of the garrison to give them some privacy. The majority of samurai were on foot while officers, and the general of course, rode on horseback.</p><p>It was at about the halfway point when a samurai came to them. “Miss Retsu, General Shatao wishes to speak with you before reaching the valley base camp.”</p><p>Retsu groaned. “Great.” She turned to Masami and the others. “I’ll be right back.”</p><p>“Be nice!” Kohaku called after her.</p><p>Retsu rolled her eyes as she was led up the formation. There was a ring of space surrounding General Shatao and his horse, Retsu figured he wanted to talk privately. “General.” She said as she approached. “You wanted a word?”</p><p>“I hope our arrangement goes smoothly.” The generals eyes were kept in front of him. “A powerful ally like you is rare. I hope to make our partnership a permanent one.”</p><p>Retsu shrugged. “I don’t know, I am a ronin and that would make me <em>not</em> a ronin.”</p><p>“You would be compensated more then what I’m sure you're used too. If this battle goes well, I might be inclined to make you my vice-general.” Retsu did not like the sound of that at all.</p><p>“Wow, really?” She said sarcastically. “I can’t wait.”</p><p>The general either didn't notice or didn't care. “Change is coming to Hyuga, student of Loagoxi. I only hope you pick the right side.”</p><p>“Right.” Retsu wasn’t liking how ominous that sounded. “Change how?”</p><p>“This country has been resistant to change for too long. Once we quiet the western front, the samurai of Kibi will be known by the other regions as the guardians of Hyuga, and will follow our example.” Shatao held up his fist. “And with you as an ally, we’ll have more might than any other region could hope for.”</p><p>“Uh-huh.” Retsu was suddenly uncomfortable after hearing the general’s ambition. She decided to be vague. “Well, I actually have another job after this, but after that I’ll definitely consider that offer.”</p><p>“See that you do.” General Shatao said with finality.</p><p>Retsu took that as her cue to leave, and walked back to her friends. “That was uncomfortable.”</p><p>“What? What did he say?” It was Kohaku who asked. She seemed excited to know how her talk with the general went.</p><p>“He said if things go well, he wants to hire me permanently.” She told them. “That’s ridiculous, since when do samurai <em>want</em> to work with ronin? We’re only here because the Emperor sent a note.”</p><p>“Well, you are...” Hatch started.</p><p>“Don’t you say it, Hachirobei!” She said his full name to emphasize how much she didn’t want an epithet. “I think he’s up to something.”</p><p>“Up to something? And what does that mean?” Kohaku asked in outrage.</p><p>“Kohaku, tell me you haven't felt anything off.” Retsu looked at her. “He’s got new weapons from a foreign land. His attitude towards me changed the second he saw what I could do. And know he’s talking about change, and showing his army’s superiority over the other regions. Something is wrong here.”</p><p>“General Shatao is...” Kohaku paused.</p><p>“I know you’re not blind Kohaku.” Retsu said. “You know something is wrong too.”</p><p>“I...I’ve known him since I was born.” Kohaku said sadly. “He wasn’t always so cold, Retsu. My friend Isu, he was his son.”</p><p>“And when Isu died, the general changed?” Masami finished.</p><p>Kohaku nodded sadly. “We all did.”</p><p>“Hey,” Retsu put her hand on Kohaku’s shoulder. “We’ll worry about it later, okay?”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>The large plateaus of Kibi Valley could be seen far before they reached them. Retsu could see a sea of reddish-orange as samurai from all over the western region gathered, marching up the two eastern most plateaus to establish camps on the elevated land. General Shatao and his group were headed for the plateau on the right.</p><p>“Oh no.” Retsu’s fear was evident in her voice. “Nobody said anything about heights!” She grabbed Kohaku and started shaking her. “Why didn’t you tell me we’d be on top of the valley!”</p><p>“What’s the problem?” Kohaku sounded dizzy as Retsu shook her.</p><p>“I..” Retsu let go of Kohaku and turned. “I don’t do well with heights, okay.”</p><p>Momoko gasped. “You have a phobia?”</p><p>“Why didn’t you say anything?” Masami asked.</p><p>“It hasn’t been an issue!” She shrugged, then Retsu paused. “Masami, I told you about the apple tree, remember?”</p><p>“Of course.” The girl nodded.</p><p>“Well, I almost fell into the ravine with it and...” She paused and looked down. “Junko saved me, but she got hurt because of it. Junko saved me from my stupid mistake, and received the punishment I should have gotten. I’ve been afraid of heights ever since.“</p><p>Masami grabbed her hand. “It’s okay Retsu, we’ll be right there with you.”</p><p>“No, you're right.” She took in a breath. “I just got to look forward, not down.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Masami supported. “Just look forward.”</p><p>“I have ginger this time, if you start feeling nauseated.” Momoko added.</p><p>“Thanks.” Retsu deadpanned. When she felt up to it, Retsu started up the winding path that led up the plateau. Masami was by her side, holding her hand, and Kohaku led the way to give Retsu something to focus on. The trees went out of sight as they went up the spiraling path. Retsu really didn’t want to look down, but it felt like she was going higher than she had ever been.</p><p>The camp on this plateau had already established tents, but the large number of samurai present still had to work to set up the rest. Of course the largest tent, reserved for General Shatao, was already set up by the time they got there.</p><p>“Toshie!” Masami waved when she saw the Kondo ninja approaching.</p><p>“I’m glad you all made it.” Toshie said after waving back at Masami. “Retsu, we have a problem. I think I discovered the weapons that wounded Junko.”</p><p>“I found them too.” Retsu nodded. “Got to shoot one.”</p><p>“That’s not the problem.” Toshie said. “The problem is that they are here, Shatao is planning to use them during the battle. I fear what will happen if he proves them efficient.”</p><p>“But they’re not efficient.” Retsu told her. “It took like ten whole minutes between uses.”</p><p>“Retsu,” Toshie said seriously. “When a new method of warfare is discovered, it is only a matter of time before it changes war itself.”</p><p>“Shatao did mention something about change coming to Hyuga.” Retsu said.</p><p>Toshie turned to Momoko. “Doctor, the medical tent is already up. You should make your preparations.”</p><p>“Uh, right.” Momoko nodded. “Let’s go Hachirobei.”</p><p>“You got it!” Hatch smiled and followed Momoko into camp.</p><p>“Masami,” Toshie said. “I believe the other Shugenja have gathered as well.”</p><p>Kohaku nodded. “I know where.”</p><p>Masami seemed reluctant, but let go of Retsu’s hand. “I’ll see you later then.”</p><p>“Take care, kid.” Retsu said as she was left alone with Toshie.</p><p>“That’s not all, Retsu.” Toshie went back to their conversation. “The Emperor warned me of Shatao. Until now, I wasn’t sure why, but what you’ve said has all but confirmed my fears. I think Shatao may want rebellion.”</p><p>Retsu shrugged. ”Why would he want that?”</p><p>”I don’t know, but I do intend to find out.” Toshie leaned in and whispered. ”The general cannot make it out of this valley alive.”</p><p>Retsu’s eyes widened. ”Toshie, I'm not an assassin anymore. I don’t do that anymore.” Her mind went to Masami.</p><p>”I’m not asking you too. If he survives the battle, I’ll will make sure to finish him.” Toshie’s eyes were serious and determined.</p><p>”Don’t do it without me.” Retsu finally said after a long pause. ”He offered me a job after the battle. I can make up an excuse to get him alone.”</p><p>Toshie’s eyes looked away for a moment before refocusing on her. ”Thank you, Retsu.”</p><p>”Just don’t jump the gun.” Retsu said exasperated.</p><p>”Come with me.” Toshie said before leading her into camp. Retsu shrugged and followed her to one of the smaller tents. ”This my tent.” She said as she stepped inside.</p><p>Retsu poked her head in. The tent had enough room for at least two people. ”Are we gonna make out or....?”</p><p>Toshie rolled her eyes. ”Just sit.” She commanded.</p><p>”Okay.” Retsu put her hands up defensively, and sat at the center of the tent. ”Another palm reading?”</p><p>”No.” Toshie stepped behind her and put her hands on Retsu’s shoulders. ”I’m making sure you’re ready for tomorrow.”</p><p>”Okay?” Retsu wasn’t sure what Toshie meant until she started to rub her shoulders. ”Okay. Oh!” Suddenly she started to feel good as pain and tension flooded out of her shoulders. ”I could get used to this.”</p><p>Toshie, however, sounded like she was struggling. ”How can one person carry so much tension?”</p><p>”What do you mean?” Retsu asked.</p><p>”This much stress you're carrying would kill another.” Toshie said as she started pushing harder. ”Are you really human?”</p><p>”You saw me bleed, didn't you?” Retsu was feeling too good to sound angry. ”Besides, I haven't exactly had the time to relieve my own stress. Now if Junko and I got a real minute alone...Ow!”</p><p>”My apologies.” Toshie said, clearly not sorry.</p><p>”I know you did that on purpose.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Masami was escorted by Kohaku to a larger tent. Satoshi was there with a couple of other samurai with red armbands.</p><p>”Oh, Masami!” Satoshi said when he saw her. ”I almost forgot to give you this.” He handed her a red armband. ”There aren't many of us, but we’re the Kibi Magic Corps!”</p><p>Masami felt pride when she took the arm and put it on her left bicep. ”How’s it look, Kohaku?”</p><p>The older girl smiled at her. ”It looks good on you. You're official now.”</p><p>Masami smiled. ”Satoshi, I’ve learned the Lightning Bolt spell and I’ve got ideas for how we can use it.”</p><p>”Already?” Satoshi asked.</p><p>”Yeah, do we have a map of the valley?” Masami asked.</p><p>”Yeah.” Satoshi dug around for a moment before unrolling a map on the floor.</p><p>The map of Kibi Valley was pretty straight forward. They came from the east and the border was directly in front of them. She could see the river going through the valley on the map, as well as the forests and the seven plateaus. The plateaus made the way into Hyuga from the border pretty straight forward. The Shugenja were to stay on top of the plateaus and rain spells down from a distance, but it was a big valley. They would likely be split up to cover more ground.</p><p>Masami pointed to the base between the westernmost plateaus. ”There’s plenty of flat ground here, we should be able to use the Mud Trap spell to slow them down. If we make it rain we can increase the Mud Traps effectiveness. We can split them up into waves to make it easier on our side. We can use Fire-Making spells on the tree lines to funnel them into the traps. Lightning and fire to pick off stragglers. But if that plan starts to fail we can back up to here, and I think a couple Shattering spells on the paths should make good cover if we need to retreat, but mines aren't always reliable there's still a lot of unknowns and...” Masami stopped as she was suddenly out of breath. She hadn’t realized that she was talking faster than intended.</p><p>”Easy, Masami.” Kohaku gently rubbed her back.</p><p>”It’s okay.” She waved. ”I just got excited.”</p><p>”No, no.” Satoshi said. ”I think a lot of that could work. Funneling them with Mud Traps and fire could work in a valley like this. It is a straight path, and you can’t climb the plateaus from that side. I can run it by the general.”</p><p>”Really?” Masami asked. ”I was just throwing out ideas.”</p><p>”You have some good strategies.” Satoshi smiled. ”You should consider it for a career.”</p><p>”Me, a strategist?” Masami said bashfully. ”Ridiculous.”</p><p>”Well,” Kohaku said. ”You are scary good at Shogi.”</p><p>”That's just a game.” She tried to wave Kohaku off.</p><p>”A game I haven't seen you lose.” Kohaku added. ”Masami, have you ever thought about what you wanted to do? I know you're only thirteen, but you must have thought about careers before.”</p><p>”Well,” Masami looked away, face red. ”There is one thing, but I don’t know.”</p><p>”Now you <em>have</em> to tell me.” Kohaku smiled.</p><p>”Well, it's only a first draft but,” Masami took out a small book from her bag and handed it to Kohaku. ”I’ve always liked adventure books, so....”</p><p>”Is this about us?” Kohaku said as she looked through the pages.</p><p>”Yeah.” Masami nodded bashfully. ”I’ve been writing down our adventure since I bought this in Tokage. Please don't tell the others, I'm not ready.” She begged.</p><p>Kohaku smiled again and handed the book back to her. ”Don’t worry, I won't. I also think it’s good and you should keeping writing.”</p><p>Masami took it back. ”Thank you.” Part of her was worried about what Retsu would think. She was probably the only person in the valley that couldn’t read, as all samurai were educated. That thought made Masami wonder why no one had ever taught Retsu. Masami tried to teach her, but she gave up so quickly. Either way, Masami could always read to her.</p><p>Masami wasn’t looking forward to tomorrow. She didn't know what would happen, not that anyone did. She just hoped they all made it out okay.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>”So, they’ll reach the valley tomorrow morning?” Retsu asked. She was sitting with Toshie in her tent, with a bowl of miso soup in her hands. It seemed like that was all samurai ate.</p><p>”Yes.” Toshie nodded. ”I checked myself.” She looked down sadly. ”Many of my kind are among the enemy forces. I don’t know why they suddenly decided to align with another nation.”</p><p>”The Kondo have a pretty good reason to hate Hyuga.” Retsu shrugged.</p><p>”Yes, but they never made such an alliance.” Toshie sighed. ”Part of me is conflicted, Retsu.”</p><p>”I can't pretend to know how you feel, Toshie,” Retsu told her. ”But if you’re conflicted then you have to decide which is more important to you.”</p><p>Toshie nodded. ”I’m more of a Hyugan than a Kondo, but I’ll always be treated as one. Satsuma never cared about what I looked like though. It’s why I'm here at all.”</p><p>Retsu smiled. ”You like him don’t you?”</p><p>Toshie looked at her confused. ”Well of course I do...” Then she paused after realizing what Retsu had meant, and she looked away with embarrassment. ”Yes.” She admitted.</p><p>”Yeah, I could tell.” Retsu nodded.</p><p>”I accepted a long time ago that I would only ever be his servant.” Toshie said sadly. ”No matter how good friends we are.”</p><p>”Hey, there's always tomorrow. Maybe one day you’ll find someone who isn’t an Emperor, and engaged to Masami’s sister.” Retsu managed to get Toshie to laugh. It was small and bitter, but it still held humor.</p><p>”I can't say I'm not envious of Lady Hashimoto.” Toshie looked down again, and said sadly. ”Retsu, I know I haven't been very fair to you, and for that I’m sorry.”</p><p>”First Kohaku, now you?” Retsu asked. ”What’s up with you guys?”</p><p>”We are walking into a war.” Toshie said simply.</p><p>”Right.” Retsu scratched her cheek.</p><p>”Do you really think the enemy has an Oni?” Toshie asked her.</p><p>Retsu shrugged. ”We won’t know for sure until they get here, but an Oni is far from the worst thing out there. They have command over the earth, but I’ve never seen one actually competent at it. It shouldn’t be too much of a problem. We’ll be done by lunch for sure.”</p><p>”I hope so.” Toshie said. ”And if a member of the Clan is there?”</p><p>”That I know for sure.” Retsu said confidently. ”None of them are going to involve themselves directly in a fight this size. They're tough, but most are better suited for one on one fights.”</p><p>Toshie nodded. ”We should try to sleep early.” Retsu agreed and they both lied on the two bedrolls that they sat on. After a few minutes of silence, Toshie asked. ”Retsu, what does it feel like?”</p><p>”What does what feel like?”</p><p>”When that monster takes over?”</p><p>Retsu breathed in. ”Nothing. It feels like nothing. You're just gone, like falling asleep. Except when you open your eyes again, your stomach feels full. Your mouth tastes like copper. And you're filled with the horror of not knowing what you've done, or who you've killed. The fear that you might have eaten someone you love. But the real terror comes at night. You see the faces of those you've killed. You hear their screams. You taste their blood. People taste differently. Masami tastes like mochi, Toshie. I'm afraid that now that I had a taste, they’ll want the rest. It’s all I think about when I try to sleep. I see her face from that night. It’s always the eyes that I remember the most. Masami’s eyes were so scared.”</p><p>Retsu wiped her eyes. ”Jigoku Ittō Ryū. The Hells Release Style. Where your body becomes nothing but the wielder of your blade. Where you forget yourself. Where you become a blade with an unquenchable thirst for blood, and an insatiable hunger for flesh. Whether I'm alive or dead, I live in Hell.”</p><p>”And Junko?” Toshie asked.</p><p>”What about her?” She questioned.</p><p>”On the road to Shima, I never saw you as happy as you were with Junko.”</p><p>Retsu sighed. ”Yeah. Being with her makes the voices quiet, and the nightmares go away.” Her hand moved to her stomach, the scars separated from her hand by only a few layers of clothing.</p><p>”Do you know what those voices are?” Toshie asked. ”Why you hear them?”</p><p>Retsu shook her head. ”No. I don’t remember a time where they weren't there, trying to get me to fall. To feed them. They’ll say anything to get me to give in. And sometimes the temptation is too strong to resist.”</p><p>”Retsu, thank you for telling me. I realize we haven't been the closest. Especially since Izuku.” Toshie looked over at her. ”I’m sorry.”</p><p>Retsu waved dismissively. ”I haven’t been making it easy for you either. Plus, I can't stay mad at someone who feeds me.”</p><p>”Do you have a plan for tomorrow? Retsu of the Three Thousand Worlds...” Toshie was teasing her.</p><p>”How do you even know about that?” Retsu complained.</p><p>”I heard a couple of soldiers taking.” Toshie said with a laugh.</p><p>Retsu grumbled and turned on her side. ”Goodnight, Toshie.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Retsu wasn't sure exactly how long she was able to sleep, but it wasn't long enough. Toshie woke her. ”It’s time.”</p><p>Retsu rubbed her eyes. ”Alright, alright.” Retsu sat up, rolled her shoulders, and cracked her neck. Then she stood, put on her haori, and tied Junko’s katana to her obi. She exited the tent with Toshie and saw a sea of samurai getting ready to move out.</p><p>”Miss Retsu!” The Shugenja samurai, Satoshi ran up to her. ”Captain Tomura sent me to tell you that you’ll be with his unit in the valley.”</p><p>Retsu let out a breath of relief. ”At least I’ll be on the ground.” She looked to Toshie. ”What are you going to be doing?”</p><p>”I’ll be around.” Toshie said vaguely.</p><p>”Great. Good to know exactly what you'll be doing.” Retsu said dryly.</p><p>”See you on the battlefield.” Toshie left it at that as she walked away.</p><p>”Hey, Satoshi.” She addressed the young samurai. ”What’s Masami going to be doing?”</p><p>”Miss Hashimoto and the rest of the Magic Corps will be up on the plateaus.” Satoshi explained. ”We have some Shugenja planting traps in the valley. I’ll be moving to one of the far plateaus, while Miss Hashimoto will stay on this one.”</p><p>”Is there time for me to see her?” Retsu asked.</p><p>Satoshi nodded. ”Yeah, there should be plenty.”</p><p>Retsu clapped him on the shoulder. ”Good luck out there, kid.”</p><p>”Uh, thanks. You too.” Satoshi said as Retsu walked away.</p><p>Retsu found Masami at the Magic Corps tent, studying a book. ”Hey, kid.”</p><p>”Retsu!” Masami said when she turned to her.</p><p>”I wanted to check on you before I had to head out. I'll be down in the valley so we won't see each other for a while.” Retsu explained.</p><p>”Retsu.” Masami looked down. ”I’m nervous. I thought I was ready, but this is a real battle. People are going to die, and I...”</p><p>”Are a kid.” Retsu said. ”I would be more concerned if you weren't nervous.”</p><p>Masami looked back up at her. ”Retsu, how do you prepare for something like this? How do you prepare to kill someone.”</p><p>”You aren't killing anyone, Masami.” She sighed. ”Me, I was trained for it. I'm not proud of it, but it's what I'm best at.” She knelt down until her eyes met Masami’s. ”I’m going to try to find whatever monster the Clan gave these guys and get rid of it, then we can get out here and head north for Amigasa.”</p><p>Masami nodded. ”Just be careful.”</p><p>”Hey come on.” Retsu shrugged. ”It's me.”</p><p>”That's why I'm worried.” Masami hugged her, and Retsu hugged her back.</p><p>”It’ll all work out, Masami. Just you wait.” She rubbed Masami’s back. ”You just do your job, and stay with Kohaku no matter what happens, alright.”</p><p>Masami nodded. ”Okay.”</p><p>”Hey, promise me.” Retsu said seriously. ”You don't leave Kohaku’s side. No matter what happens.”</p><p>Masami nodded again, and looked determined. ”I promise.”</p><p>”Huh, I sounded like Junko for a moment there.” Retsu laughed, and Masami did too. ”I better get out there.”</p><p>”Retsu.” Masami stopped her. ”Good luck.”</p><p>Retsu smiled. ”Thanks, but I’m not one who’ll need it.”</p><p>The trip down the plateau was a lot harder then going up. Retsu was surrounded by the samurai of Captain Tomura, who she kept to the left side of to avoid the edge.</p><p>”It is strange for the Emperor to personally send mercenaries.” The captain said to her. ”The Kondo woman you brought with you is unexpectedly good at intelligence gathering. Even if she didn't see anything personally, she gave such detailed reports.”</p><p>”Yup, that's Toshie.” Retsu said nervously, trying to ignore the height.</p><p>”I’ve heard good things about you as well, Miss Retsu.” The captain said. ”That's why I want you to support the right side of the unit. We are about six thousand strong, and all reports say the enemy is just over seven. It shouldn't be too much of a problem with our magical support unit.”</p><p>”Right, right.” Retsu was only half listening.</p><p>The valley was flooded with samurai, but Retsu felt alone. She had never liked samurai, so this made her very uncomfortable. Though she would rather do this than stay in the same room as the Emperor. At least she felt normal here.</p><p>There were rows, and rows of samurai on either side, Retsu covering the right. She could see other captains on horseback leading the different units. Retsu herself was apart of the third unit. She kept her hand on her sword, as things quieted down.</p><p>Retsu wasn’t sure how long they waited, but the sun was starting to rise. Things were still quiet, and Retsu was starting to think something was wrong. What were the odds that the enemy turned around and went home?</p><p>”Retsu.” It was Toshie, who had appeared out of nowhere in the typical ninja fashion. ”We have a problem.”</p><p>”What now?”</p><p>”A huge portion of the enemy is missing.” Toshie sounded worried.</p><p>”Is that a problem?”</p><p>”Of course it is! Last we saw they were all headed in a straight path here, now over a quarter of their numbers is missing. It doesn't make sense. There is no other path into Kibi from the border.” Toshie turned. ”Here they are now.”</p><p>Retsu could make out black shapes in the distance. The enemy was forced to stop, and were surrounded by fire on each side. ”Must be the Shugenja traps.” The first unit mobilized to engage the enemy.</p><p>Then Retsu heard an explosion from above them. She could see fire on the plateau. ”That's where Satoshi said his unit was stationed.”</p><p>”You don’t think?” Toshie asked.</p><p>Retsu didn't stop to think as she broke out running, Toshie by her side. As the fighting on the ground started to pick up, Retsu and Toshie weaved through the battlefield, heading for the enemies side. The sound of iron clashing was beginning to fill the valley.</p><p>”How did they do this?” On the other side of the far plateaus were ramps made of dirt and stone leading all the way up to the top. Enemy samurai in black armor where marching up them. The ramps had to be miles long, and thin enough for them to have not noticed.</p><p>It was earth magic, that much was clear, but it was extremely powerful to make such large structures. It was far from what Shugenja could do in such a short amount of time, and no Oni should able to do it either.</p><p>”Retsu, we have to move.” Toshie looked around them and pulled out the weighted chain she had picked up in Izuku. Enemy samurai, and Kondo warriors were coming out of the trees to surround the two women.</p><p>Retsu drew Junko’s katana. ”This is your first and only warning. Go home. If you ignore it, then you are responsible for what happens next.” She warned them.</p><p>A samurai with a spear charged her, and fell to the ground in a slash of blood and armor pieces. ”They ignored your warning, Retsu.” Toshie said as she swung her chain.</p><p>”Yup. Stupid.” Retsu ran and ducked under a sword swing, she thrust her palm and sent a samurai flying into a tree, then she turned and cut down a Kondo warrior with an axe as he charged her. She turned in time to see Toshie wrap her chain around another samurai’s arm and ducked. Retsu swiped over her head and cut the samurai down.</p><p>Armor didn't matter. Weapons didn't matter. There was nothing she couldn't cut.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Kohaku was confused. The enemy was appearing down in the valley, but not nearly in the numbers that were projected. That was when an explosion went off on the far plateau that was diagonally across from them.</p><p>”What was that?” Masami asked her.</p><p>”That’s Satoshi’s unit!” Kohaku gasped. She didn't know what was going on but she could just barely make out the shapes of enemy soldiers on the far plateau. ”How’d they get up there?” Kohaku felt a sense of panic, she had just reunited with Satoshi and admitted to him that she was a woman, and now he might be dead.</p><p>Kohaku resisted the urge to run over there as fast as she could. She had one job, and had to hope that Satoshi would be alright.</p><p>Suddenly Masami yelped, turned and fired a fire ball from a spell tag. ”Kohaku!”</p><p>Kohaku turned to see enemy samurai on their plateau, fighting their unit. Masami’s spell had knocked over a bunch of them, giving Kohaku time to draw her katana. Her blade turned black and she swiped. While not as strong as Retsu, she got the job done. One black samurai was blown off of the plateau.</p><p>Kohaku didn't have time to contemplate the fact that she had made her first kill as she stepped in front of Masami. ”Masami stay behind me!”</p><p>”Here!” Masami put down a tag at there feet. ”In case anyone gets too close!”</p><p>Three samurai approached them, and Kohaku immediately cut one of them down at the neck. The other two got close and when the first one took a strike he found himself unable too, like the wind was keeping him from moving. Kohaku slashed his neck, and turned to see the last one hesitating.</p><p>Kohaku didn't have time to think and cut him down too. This was a battle, if you started to think and you second guess yourself, that was the moment you died.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Hachirobei put down three samurai who had appeared in the medical unit. He stood with two Kibi samurai as they protected Momoko and the two other doctors she was with from the enemy.</p><p>”How did they get up here so fast?” Momoko asked.</p><p>”Looks like they're all over camp.” Hachirobei said.</p><p>”I hope the others are okay.”</p><p>”They are.” Hachirobei smiled back at her.</p><p>Momoko nodded and decided to have faith in Retsu and the others like Hachirobei did. But the doctor couldn't shake the fact that she would have a lot of work much quicker then they thought.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Retsu had been cutting down enemy soldiers left and right. Toshie was supporting her like they had been in battle together before.</p><p>Retsu cut a man to pieces, and they were given a reprieve. That was when Retsu felt her instincts kick in.</p><p>”<em>It's here!”</em></p><p>
  <em>”Cut it down quickly!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”Drink it's blood first!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”Don’t let it get you!”</em>
</p><p>The voices warned her, as Retsu could hear heavy footsteps approaching them. ”Toshie, I think we found our demon.”</p><p>”I smell Demons Blood.” A deep guttural voice laughed.</p><p>Stepping out from the trees was Retsu’s target. Human in shape only, he towered over them, easily ten feet tall with large rippling muscle that strained against red skin. He wore animal skins and a white mask over his face with two horns coming out from his forehead. He held an iron club that was as big as Retsu herself. It was an Oni, but he was unlike any Retsu had ever seen.</p><p>The Oni that Retsu had encountered with the Clan had been smaller and nearly mindless. This one was large, and could speak in complete sentences. ”So you are the one I was warned about. Just another little human.”</p><p>”Hey, I'll have you know I'm pretty big for a human!” Retsu snapped. The last person she met that was bigger than her was Junko when they were children. Retsu had a growth spurt that forever made her taller than Junko, and the majority of people she met.</p><p>The Oni pointed his club at her. ”State your name, Blood-kin, so I may write it on your grave.”</p><p>”Retsu.” She said. ”It means ”violent” which is how you're going to die.” She held her sword at the ready.</p><p>The Oni laughed. ”I am no mere Oni, girl. I am Balrug, the Mountain. And I will bury you.”</p><p>”Toshie, you stay out of this one.” Retsu commanded. Toshie opened her mouth but Retsu cut her off. ”Just do it.”</p><p>Toshie nodded. ”I hope you know what you're doing.”</p><p>”It’s me.” She grinned, baring her fangs as her eyes glowed. The Oni lit up, his blood glowing. That meant he had weakness’, the spots were different on a human, but she could see them clearly. The only problem would be getting to them.</p><p>Retsu swung her sword, and at the same time the Oni swung his club. The weapons were heading for a clash, but stopped short. An invisible force from each weapon clashed instead, shooting up wind pressure that knocked Toshie off of her feet. Two forces of will clashed together, and would only break when one decided to back down.</p><p>Neither were going to back down, and it was the Oni who decided to break it. Retsu instinctually jumped backward as several spikes shot out the ground of where she was just standing.</p><p>”Oh, so cheating is okay now?” She complained.</p><p>”This is war, human.” Balrug laughed. ”There are no rules.”</p><p>”Good to know.” Retsu’s blade turned black. She started off easy. ”One Hundred World strike.” She swiped and the Oni raised his club. The impact only sent him skidding back a couple of feet.</p><p>They went back and forth attacking each other. The Oni was far stronger than Retsu could imagine, and she upped her Sanzen Sekai, Balrug countered with powerful earth magic to shield himself. Retsu’s Sekai was unable to break through the Oni’s walls of earth and stone.</p><p>”Fine then.” Having enough, Retsu decided to unleash the full power of the Sanzen Sekai. ”Try Three Thousand!” Her eyes glowed as she swiped. Balrug was covered with a shield of earth just like before, but this time the blade of will cut through the shield and drew blood.</p><p>Demon blood dripped as pieces of the Oni’s mask dropped to the ground. Balrug removed what was left of his mask, and Retsu could see his full face. Sharp teeth, black eyes, and a vicious snarl. ”Not bad, human.” He slammed his club down on the ground, and a ripple of earth shot through the ground.</p><p>Retsu was thrown off of her feet. By the time she managed to regain her footing, the Oni was on top of her, swinging his club into her torso.</p><p>As she was sent flying, Retsu could hear Toshie cry out her name.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>”Retsu!” Toshie yelled as the Oni’s club launched her out of sight. The demon laughed as it turned to go and decimate the Kibi army.</p><p>Forgotten about, Toshie took her chance to run after the ronin. She found Retsu laying on her side. ”Retsu!” Toshie turned her on to her back and was surprised when she opened her eyes.</p><p>”Oh, hey. I’m okay.” Retsu said calmly.</p><p>”You are not okay!” Toshie snapped. ”You were just flung five hundred feet by a club as big as your body!”</p><p>”No, Toshie. I’m okay.” Toshie looked down at Retsu’s clothes, which were completely unharmed. Aside from some dirt from the ground, there was no evidence that the Oni touched her. ”I don’t get it either.” She shrugged.</p><p>However, Toshie did get it. She knew exactly why Retsu was unharmed, and that meant she really was the only one who could stop this Oni. This was what Satsuma had seen in his dreams. ”Retsu, you need to take a nap.”</p><p>”What?” Retsu asked as she sat up. Toshie quickly circled her and wrapped her arms around Retsu’s neck. ”What are you...?” She managed to say.</p><p>”Just trust me, Retsu! Please!” Toshie pleaded, and Retsu passed out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Three Thousand Worlds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In the Spirit World again, Retsu reunites with her Master. She unlocks a power as the battle against Balrug the Mountain comes to a climactic close.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here it is. This chapter contains the seen that started this whole story. I’m very excited to be able to finally post it. Enjoy.</p><p>Updated 5/28/20, hopefully I caught all of the mistakes</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Retsu gasped as she opened her eyes. Toshie had just choked her out and now she was surrounded by sunflowers. ”Oh great, here again.” Retsu looked down to confirm that she was in the Spirit World again, she was in her child form again.</p><p>”What the hell, Toshie?” She heard a roar, and turned to see an alligator. Retsu prepared herself, but this time the alligator didn’t attack her. Instead it turned and walked slowly as if it wanted her to follow. ”Alright, I'll go with you, but keep your teeth to yourself.”</p><p>Retsu followed the alligator until they reached the lake she had found before. It was just as pristine as she remembered, but there was one distinct difference. A man was sitting at the lakeside before the water.</p><p>The man had tan skin, spiky brown hair, and wore brown clothes. Retsu stopped, stunned. <em>Is it really?</em> She thought as the man stood and faced her. Green eyes that she would never forget looked at her, and that friendly smile gleamed back at her.</p><p>”Hey, kid.” He said, as Retsu felt tears running down her face. ”It’s been a while.”</p><p>”Master!” Retsu ran to him and he embraced her. ”Is it really you?”</p><p>”Of course it is.” Master Loagoxi petted her head. ”Looks like you haven't changed much.” He laughed.</p><p>”Why are you here?” She looked up at him.</p><p>”Well, this little guy.” He petted the giant alligator that was three times his size. ”Seemed to think you were in trouble. So he helped you, and I felt it too.”</p><p>”I was fighting an Oni, Master.” Retsu said. ”It’s way more powerful than any Oni I’ve seen before.”</p><p>”But?”</p><p>”But, I made him bleed. It took the full Sekai to get through his defenses.”</p><p>”And?”</p><p>”And he nearly took my head off.”</p><p>”Now you're here.”</p><p>Retsu nodded. ”My friend choked my out and I woke up here.”</p><p>Loagoxi looked up, and then back down at her. ”Smart friend. She must have a lot of knowledge of the Spirit World. Well, your friend must think you need help.”</p><p>”Help?” Retsu asked.</p><p>”This guy helped you.” He nodded at the alligator. ”He is you, so it stands to reason that you would need his help.”</p><p>”The alligator is me?”</p><p>”He’s your Spirit Animal.” He shrugged.</p><p>”Why do people keep telling me that?”</p><p>”Because you can attune to your spirit.” Her master patted her head again. ”Not many can. All you have to do is accept it's help.”</p><p>”But Master, I...” Retsu went silent.</p><p>”Hey, I know how hard it is for you to accept help. But there are people looking out for you, and it’s okay to want their help.” He made that friendly smile again that made her feel so safe and so warm. ”You want to protect your friends, don’t you?”</p><p>Retsu nodded. ”Yes.”</p><p>”I can tell how much you care about them. You also spent some time with Junko again. How’d that go?”</p><p>”Great.” She smiled. ”I think we've got to a good place again.”</p><p>”That’s great to hear, Retsu. I bet you can't wait to get back to her?” Retsu nodded. ”But first you have a job to do.”</p><p>”Yeah.” Retsu looked from her Master to the alligator. ”Can I really win with your help?” She asked it.</p><p>”Of course you can.” Loagoxi answered her.</p><p>Retsu went to the alligator and put her hand on it's head, and when she did she felt like she had two hearts beating inside her chest instead of one.</p><p>”Retsu, what makes One World?” Loagoxi asked her.</p><p>”Nine Mountains, and Seven Seas.” She answered proudly.</p><p>”What makes a Chiliad World?”</p><p>”One Thousand Worlds.”</p><p>”And what makes a Trichiliocosm?”</p><p>”Three Thousand Worlds!”</p><p>”Is there anything you can't cut?”</p><p>”No!”</p><p>”And now there is nothing that can cut you! Retsu, protect your friends.” Her Master ordered.</p><p>Retsu smiled. ”Yes, Master!”</p><p>”See you later, kid.” Loagoxi clapped his hands and the world went dark.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Retsu gasped as she woke. This time she was in the valley forest, and Toshie was there looking at her, eyes wide. ”Toshie, what is it?”</p><p>”Look.” She pointed down at Retsu’s chest.</p><p>Retsu looked down and saw she was wearing armor. It was green and made of scales like that of an alligators. It wasn't a whole set and only covered her torso, her arms, and her legs. The legs of her hakama were tightly tucked into the armored plates. The armor was so light that it felt no different than the rest of her clothes.</p><p>”What the?”</p><p>”It just appeared.” Toshie answered her in amazement. ”You reached harmony with your Spirit Animal, and it gave it’s scales to you.”</p><p>”So you knew this would happen?” She asked.</p><p>”Not at all.”</p><p>”Great.” Retsu deadpanned. Retsu stood and when she did she felt full of energy. She felt good. ”Toshie, which way did the Oni go?”</p><p>Toshie pointed behind her. ”Toward the northern units.”</p><p>Retsu smiled. ”Time for round two. Toshie, can you go support Satoshi’s unit?”</p><p>Toshie nodded. ”Yes, are you sure you don't need back up?”</p><p>Retsu pounded her chest. ”Got it right here!” Then she broke out running. Retsu ran though the battlefield, passing by trees and skipping over corpses at an unreal pace. She felt so light, so strong. She felt like a new person. Someone who wasn't weighed down by voices, by her own self-loathing. Her talk with her Master was somehow relieving.</p><p>Retsu could hear the sounds of combat from all directions, including the loud <em>boom</em> of those rifle things, but she was listening for something more specific. Then she heard it, the sound of a laughing Oni. She got there in time to see Balrug send some poor samurai flying with his massive club.</p><p>”Hey, ugly!” Retsu shouted. ”Your fight is with me!”</p><p>The Oni turned and looked at her, eyes filled with confusion. ”How?” He snarled.</p><p>”Take a good look.” Retsu referred to her armor.</p><p>”A little iron won't save you this time!” Balrug hit the ground with his club and a shelf of earth shot out of the ground at her.</p><p>Retsu jumped, landing on the shelf and ran toward the demon. His meaty hand shot toward her face, but she was already flipping over it. She landed behind the demon, having landed a cut on the Oni’s arm. Retsu called it progress, but his flesh was much thicker than any humans.</p><p>”Rarh!” Balrug spun, bringing his club down on her, but Retsu dived between his legs, cutting his inner thigh. She stopped herself, spun and threw all of her weight in a kick to the Oni’s ankle, dropping him to one knee.</p><p>Retsu quickly got back to her feet and with both hands swiped and unleashed a full power Sekai at point-blank range. However, the Oni reacted with his free hand and caught her blade of will. Struggling against Balrug’s hand, Retsu’s Sekai did something she had never see before. It became visible.</p><p>A huge blade of blue energy pushed against the demon's hand, pushing him backward. Finally, the Oni managed to step out of the way and the Sekai cleaved through several trees, leaving a trench in its wake.</p><p>Breathing hard, Balrug said. ”You weren't this strong before. It hasn't been ten minutes.”</p><p>”Guess you underestimated me” Retsu grinned.</p><p>The Oni looked at his hand, which was bleeding. ”I wanted to have more fun, but it is time to end this. Your general is my true target.”</p><p>”I don't care about him.” Retsu said. ”But he happens to be near my friends, so I won't let you get near him.”</p><p>”We’ll see.” Balrug smiled, then he hit the ground in front of him with the end of his club. Retsu prepared herself for another earth attack, but it wasn't quite the same as before. Instead the earth around him started to spiral around, and consume him. Retsu just made out the sight of his grin, when a giant fist of dirt and stone shot out of the ground and hit her.</p><p>Retsu was sent flying through the air and over the trees. Her armor had protected her from the impact, but she was still flying in the air, helpless, moving at speeds no human should be able too. Panic set in as she climbed higher and higher off of the ground. She tried to look around for something to stop her, but Retsu was in the empty air.</p><p>At least until a wall of rock stopped her. When Retsu’s back hit the rocky wall of the plateau, her body created a crater in the stone face. She sat there in tremendous pain. ”Okay...” She groaned. ”That one I felt.” Managing to open her eyes, she gulped at the height she was at. ”Kami, why?” Retsu’s eyes looked down and she could see the spiraling path that led up the plateau, only a couple of feet below her.</p><p>Retsu took in a nervous breath and pulled herself out of the crater. Carefully she managed to climb out and drop down onto the path. Too scared to look down at the valley, Retsu looked around. Based on the placements of the other plateaus, Retsu deduced that she was on the same plateau as Satoshi’s unit.</p><p>Toshie should be headed this way if she wasn’t already. If not, Retsu could always ask Satoshi or someone else to help spot the Oni for her.</p><p>Retsu started to walk up the plateau.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Masami was getting tired. Kohaku was getting tired as well. It seemed there was no end to the waves of enemies. Kohaku stood firmly in front of her the whole time, and Masami backed her up with support and defense spells. It reminded Masami of Lavender Town.</p><p>Masami raised her hands and hit a group of enemy samurai with a tagless magnetic spell. The group of five samurai were forced together as their iron armor became attached to each other. Kohaku took the opportunity to blast them off of the plateau with the Sanzen Sekai. Masami could hear the sound of General Shatao barking orders to his men from somewhere else in the camp.</p><p>Stopping, Masami panted for breath. ”You okay, Masami!?” Kohaku asked her.</p><p>”Yeah.” She nodded. ”I just need...a minute.”</p><p>”They’re retreating!” Someone yelled.</p><p>Looking up, Masami could see the enemy soldiers, or at least the ones on this plateau, were backing away. Masami for one was grateful for a break. Looking over at the valley, Masami could still see fighting going on across it. She hoped Retsu was okay down there.</p><p>”What is that?” Kohaku asked. She too was looking down in the valley, and Masami followed her eye line. Masami could see a huge ball of dirt gathering at the base of the far plateau. It was getting bigger and bigger, and showed no sign of stopping.</p><p>”Some kind of magic.” Masami answered, knowing that it wasn't anything good.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>As soon as Retsu ran off, Toshie took a moment to examine one of the enemy samurai. The body had a scratch from a sword on it’s black armor. Normally Toshie would ignore it, but this scratch was green.</p><p>Toshie picked up the soldier's fallen katana and used it to scrape across the scratch on the armor. The black of the armor had been painted on, and recently too. Underneath the black coating was green, but it wasn’t just any green. It was the green of Hakuma, Hyuga’s eastern region. A foreign army was equipped with armor from Hakuma. Toshie had a thousand questions, but no time to look for the answers. She would have to do it later.</p><p>Toshie ran toward the plateau pathway, and headed up the spiraling path. She moved fast and efficient, though it paled in comparison to the speed Retsu had just run off with. Still she made good time. The top of the plateau was still a hive of activity. Toshie couldn't spot Satoshi immediately, but someone was making a good show with lightning.</p><p>Toshie moved toward where the spells were being cast, but was stopped by a group of Kondo warriors.</p><p>”You should be fighting with us, sister.” One said to her.</p><p>”My name is Toshie.” The ninja said her Hyugan name with pride as she swung her chain. Last night, after her talk with Retsu, she had decided that she was Hyugan. She had no parents to instill pride of her Kondo heritage, but she did have her shinobi master and Satsuma to thank for saving her, and raising her as a Hyugan despite what she looked like. She also had a group of friends to fight for, more then she thought possible.</p><p>”I am a Hyugan. And I fight for my home!” She finished.</p><p>”Then you will die for it.” The Kondo warrior said, and the one to his left charged at her, axe raised.</p><p>Toshie whipped him in the forehead with her chain and swept the legs out from under another as he got too close. An arrow scraped her arm, and Toshie took off running. She used the rocks on the plateau for cover. The Kondo warriors were joined by a couple of samurai as they split up to look for her. They wouldn't find her unless she wanted them too.</p><p>A samurai passed by her, and Toshie wrapped the chain around his neck and pulled him out of sight. ”Your armor is from Hakuma!” She said to the samurai. ”Who supplied it too you?”</p><p>The samurai choked, but managed to say. ”I don't know...The shipments came at night... From the water.”</p><p><em>From the water?</em> Toshie thought. Hakuma only had two major ports, Tokage and Jijinto. Jijinto was too far north and was mainly a shipbuilding port, so that left Tokage. With her question answered, Toshie broke the man's neck and left him to suffocate.</p><p>Toshie saw the person who shot at her, a Kondo warrior with a bow. He had an arrow at the ready, and a stone knife on his belt. Toshie snuck up behind him, grabbed his knife, and slit his throat before turning and throwing the blade into the neck of another samurai.</p><p>Toshie was ready to take down another, but suddenly his head flew off, landing over her shoulder. ”Retsu!” She said with relief at the sight of the ronin.</p><p>”Hey, Tosh.” She waved.</p><p>”Did you take care of the Oni?” Toshie asked.</p><p>”Not exactly.” Retsu flushed and said quietly. ”He sort of knocked me up here, and I'm too scared to look down.”</p><p>Toshie nodded. ”I was on my way to help Satoshi. I think he is still alive.”</p><p>”Then let's get him quickly.” Retsu started running with Toshie chasing after her. Before she could keep up with the ronin, but now it was more than a struggle. Toshie watched as Retsu cut down soldier after soldier. Everything about her seemed supercharged since returning from the Spirit World. Toshie had heard of spirits bestowing there abilities to humans, but actually seeing it was breathtaking. Retsu cut through samurai like they were made of paper, their armor doing nothing to stop her blade with or without the Sanzen Sekai.</p><p>They spotted Satoshi, panting but alive.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Retsu ran to the young Shugenja. ”You okay, kid?” She asked as she helped him to his feet.</p><p>”Yeah, I uh....how long has it been.” Satoshi had one eye forced closed as blood ran down from, his forehead.</p><p>”Not sure.” Retsu ripped off a piece of fabric from one of the corpses around them and wiped the kid's eye. ”I think you're clear, so take a break.”</p><p>”Okay.” He nodded weakly.</p><p>”Hey Toshie.” She looked back at Toshie to see her staring out into the valley. ”What is...it...” Retsu saw it. A giant was rising from the earth. Made of dirt and stone, and covered with trees was a giant that was rising taller than the plateaus themselves. It was impossibly huge, but it was human in shape. It was the Oni, it had to be.</p><p>”Kami, what is that?” Retsu said in shock. ”How can he make something that large?”</p><p>”I have no idea.” Toshie said, both awestruck and dejected. ”It will kill everyone.”</p><p>Retsu’s eyes glowed gold as she tried to find Balrug. ”Damn it! I can't find him! It's too big and too far away!”</p><p>”It's heading for the base camp!” Toshie realized.</p><p>Retsu gasped. ”Balrug said he was going after the general!” She gasped again. ”Masami!” She gripped her head as rage filled her. ”Damn it! I know I can take him down if I could just get near him!”</p><p>”I can do it.” Retsu and Toshie both turned to see Satoshi looking at both of them, determination in his eyes. ”Can you really take that thing down, Miss Retsu?”</p><p>”Yeah, but how am I going to get over there?” She asked him.</p><p>”I can do it with a few spells. If you’ll trust me.”</p><p>”Retsu,” Toshie said. ”Will you be able to deal with the height?”</p><p>Retsu swallowed. ”It’s no problem. I just have to not look down.” She nodded her head, more to convince herself than the others. ”Yeah. It'll be fun.” She couldn't hide the fear in her voice.</p><p>”Turn around.” Satoshi said, and she did. She felt his hand as he placed spell tags on her armored back. ”Okay,” He said. ”The first spell is going to launch you. The second one will boost you before you start to fall.” She whimpered when he mentioned falling. ”And the third one will slow your descent.”</p><p>”Are you sure this will work?” She asked nervously.</p><p>”No.” Satoshi said too quickly. ”I've never tried anything like this.”</p><p>”Oh good.” Retsu deadpanned.</p><p>”Miss Retsu, we can do this.” Satoshi said in an attempt to comfort her. ”You're going to have to run off the edge.”</p><p>”I hate you, you magic stupid!” Satoshi put his hands on her back and they ran, her heart thumping.</p><p>”Good luck!”</p><p>Retsu felt her feet run off of the edge. ”I hate you!” She screamed as the first spell sent her speeding through the air. Unlike before, Retsu was going in a straight line toward the earth giant. She looked down to the ground and felt like puking. She was thankful she didn't eat anything today.</p><p>Retsu closed her eyes. ”Okay, okay. Focus.” She put her hand on Junko’s katana. She wasn't alone. She had Junko in her hands. She had Masami hugging her. She had the alligator protecting her. She had the Jigoku to search for the demon. And she had her Masters words to guide her.</p><p>Retsu opened her glowing eyes, the impossibly big statue coming closer and closer, she was a mere ant before it. With the Jigoku, Retsu searched for Balrug. She looked all over and found nothing.</p><p>”Damn it, where are you!” Finally her eyes rested up on the left shoulder where a tiny red dot could be seen. ”There!” The demon was there controlling the left arm as it was getting ready to come down on the plateau. It was big and slow, which gave her just enough time.</p><p>”Nine Mountains and Seven Seas make One World!” She drew Junko’s katana. ”One Thousand Worlds make one Chiliad Word!” The blade turned blacker than the night as she poured every ounce of willpower into it as she could. ”Multiply it by three, and there is nothing I can't cut!”</p><p>Closer and closer, Balrug the Mountain came. He was strong. He was gigantic. He was powerful. But Retsu was a being of light with power that went beyond the mortal realm. She had the power to fell mountains with a single swing.</p><p>She was the Heir of the Jigoku and the Sanzen Sekai. Her name was Retsu, and she could cut anything.</p><p>”SANZEN SEKAI, TRICHILIOCOSM!”</p><p>Retsu swung in an upward arch, and split the giant from it’s crotch to it's left shoulder. The half of the earth giant fell away and broke down as dirt, stone, and trees rained onto the valley.</p><p>”Damn it!” Looking up, Retsu could see that Balrug had moved over to the top of the head. The right arm of the giant begun to rise as Retsu fell. The second spell then activated and she was launched upward into the air.</p><p>Retsu slashed the giant chest in half, and the head started to fall. ”Yes!” The rest of the body was falling apart as the head remained intact. That meant she trapped him on the head. She tucked in, and fell towards the giant head. The third spell activated and slowed her down, allowing her to grab onto a tree branch that stuck out of the giant’s head.</p><p>With her time limited, Retsu jumped up from tree to tree, moving upward as the giant head fell. She was suddenly assaulted with a barrage of earth spikes. Balrug was near. As she sliced the spikes to pieces, the Oni emerged from under her feet.</p><p>”You!” He roared. She sliced his leg and he dropped.</p><p>”Yup, me!” Balrug swung his club, she twisted and with a Sekai, she sliced his hand off. Retsu charged him, and with one last attempt, Balrug sent another barrage of spikes at her. She dived forward and one spike broke against her chest plate, while another scratched her right cheek.</p><p>Retsu plunged Junko’s blade through Balrug’s neck as the giant head hit the ground.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>”What the hell!” Kohaku yelled as she grabbed Masami’s hand and ran.</p><p>Masami was pulled away from the edge as a giant made of earth came lumbering towards them. This was why the enemy soldiers had retreated. This must have been the monster that Retsu was sent to fight, but how could she fight that thing.</p><p>Kohaku led her to the back of the base camp. ”Hatch, Momoko!” Kohaku said when she saw them. ”We have to go, now!”</p><p>”Go where?” Hatch asked her.</p><p>”He’s right.” Masami said. ”That thing will destroy the whole plateau by the time we get down.”</p><p>”There has to be something we can do!” Kohaku was beginning to sound panicked.</p><p>Masami turned around to face the giant. ”There is one thing.” She dropped to her knees, and prayed. She wasn't praying for divine intervention, she was praying for her friend. Masami had faith in her.</p><p>”Masami?” Kohaku asked, and Momoko put her hand on her shoulder.</p><p>”Have faith.”</p><p>Masami looked up at the giant, as Hatch said. ”What is that?” He wasn’t looking at the giant, but something else heading towards it. It was too tiny and too far away for anyone to tell what it was, but whatever it was disappeared behind the giant.</p><p>It was a few seconds later that the giant was cut in half from crotch to shoulder. Hatch’s jaw dropped as his eyes bugged out. Kohaku’s eyes practically jumped out of there sockets as well. Momoko covered her mouth in shock. While Masami just smiled.</p><p>A few seconds later and the giant was split at the chest and it's body fell apart as the head fell toward the ground.</p><p>”What happened?” Kohaku asked. ”That thing was enormous! And it just...it just!”</p><p>”Kohaku, don't you get it?” Masami looked at her. ”It was Retsu.”</p><p>”How?” Kohaku asked.</p><p>”There is nothing she can't cut.” Masami stood and started running. ”We have to go find her!”</p><p>”Masami wait!” Momoko yelled. ”Don't run!”</p><p>Masami begrudgingly slowed down, remembering her problem with running as Kohaku caught up with her.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Hachirobei was still standing awestruck when Momoko touched his arm. ”Hachirobei, I need to attend to the wounded.”</p><p>He shook his head. ”Right. Right. Just tell me what to do.” He sounded like he was struggling to comprehend what he just saw.</p><p>”It would be a big help if you can bring any wounded here.”</p><p>Hachirobei nodded. ”I can do that.” Given a purpose he walked toward where the fighting had been.</p><p>Momoko looked back at the spot where the giant had just been. ”Please be okay, Miss Retsu.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Retsu had dirt in her mouth, and just about everywhere else as she dug her way out of the hill she had been buried under from the impact of the giant head. She eventually saw the sun again as she squirmed out of the hill.</p><p>As she slid down the hill, Retsu heard silence. It sounded like the battle was over. She walked until she was off of the hill, and found a large group of Kibi samurai. Retsu could see enemy soldiers on their knees, and with their hands in the air as their weapons littered the ground. It looked like they had surrendered.</p><p>The Kibi samurai stared at her. A captain stepped forward and drew his sword.</p><p>”<em>They will always hate you!”</em></p><p>
  <em>”No matter what you do!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”They fear you!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”Feed on them!”</em>
</p><p>The voices were right. They only saw her as a monster, and that was all she would ever be in their eyes.</p><p>Then the captain raised his sword and surprised her. ”Hail Retsu, of the Three Thousand Worlds!” And one by one the Kibi samurai ignored their armor and dropped to their hands and knees, bowing until their heads hit the dirt. They were bowing to her. Samurai were bowing to her like she was the Emperor of Hyuga.</p><p>For once she felt happy. For once it felt like the voices were wrong. For once she was the star instead of the moon.</p><p>And Retsu smiled.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The final scene in this chapter was inspired by the song Number One from Bleach.</p><p>Retsu Spirit Armor: https://www.deviantart.com/vashwhyssrs/art/Samurai-of-Hyuga-Retsu-Armor-of-the-Alligator-835313617</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. My Enemy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The aftermath of the Battle of Kibi Valley goes awry.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Updated 5/30/20, This one didn’t have as many mistakes as the others, but still hopefully I got them all.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>”Retsu!” Masami yelled when she saw her. Retsu was there among the samurai of Kibi. Masami could see the enemy soldiers had surrendered to them after Retsu had cut down that giant.</p><p>As she got closer, Masami could see Retsu was wearing armor. It was dark green and looked to be made of scales like an alligator. Retsu herself was covered with dirt and sweat, and looked exhausted, but also content.</p><p>”Hey, kid!” Retsu smiled at her as she approached. Her armor then turned blue and disappeared. ”Oh.” She said surprised. ”I guess that means we won.”</p><p>Masami ran up and hugged her. ”You did it! You really did it!”</p><p>Masami felt Retsu’s hand on her head. ”Eh, I was just passing through.” She laughed.</p><p>”Retsu, what was that?” Kohaku asked from behind her. ”What was with the armor? What happened? I've never been more confused!” She was distraught and overwhelmed.</p><p>”Well, they had an Oni.” Retsu explained. ”Balrug, the Mountain he called himself, and I think we can guess why. I've met Oni in the past, but this one was completely different. Your boyfriend launched me off of the plateau, that was terrifying. Remind me to punch him.” Kohaku’s face turned bright red when Retsu said ”boyfriend”. ”The Oni made that giant thing and I cut it down. Then I cut Balrug down. And now we're here. Oh yeah, Toshie choked me and sent me to the Spirit World and I got some cool spirit armor out of it.”</p><p>Kohaku touched her face. ”I only have more questions.”</p><p>Masami smiled and noticed that the samurai were looking at Retsu like she was royalty. ”You better not try to deny this one, Retsu. I'm not the only witness this time.”</p><p>Retsu scoffed. ”I was just doing my job as your bodyguard.”</p><p>Masami laughed. ”You actually earned your pay for once.”</p><p>”Yup.” Retsu nodded. ”I don't want to hear any complaints when I start drinking. We're celebrating this one.”</p><p>Masami hugged her again. ”Retsu, thank you. You saved a lot of people, not just me this time.”</p><p>Retsu hugged her back. ”Eh, I'm just glad the fighting’s over.”</p><p>”And when we see Junko again, I'll tell her how you split a mountain.” Masami smiled up at her. ”Ow!”</p><p>Retsu bonked her on the head. ”It wasn't a mountain, don't exaggerate.” Kohaku was still trying to wrap her head around everything. ”You gonna be alright, kid?”</p><p>”Yeah...I think...” Kohaku said unsure.</p><p>Retsu grinned. ”Quit thinking about it and go see your boyfriend already.”</p><p>”Satoshi is not my boyfriend!” Kohaku stomped.</p><p>”But he could be.” Retsu teased, and Kohaku turned red. ”Hey, I always regretted not telling Junko how I felt sooner then I did. Those were the worst two days of my life.” Masami couldn't tell if she was joking or not.</p><p>Kohaku, face bright red, crossed her arms. ”Even if I did feel that way, now isn't the time for such things.”</p><p>”Now is the perfect time! You're both hopped up on adrenaline, you both could have died! So go find a bed somewhere and work it out already.”</p><p>Masami wasn't sure Kohaku’s face could go any redder as she said in outrage. ”I am not doing that! Who do you think I am!”</p><p>”An overstressed kid who needs to get laid.” Retsu smirked. ”You really are a virgin, aren't you?”</p><p>”Sh-shut up!” Kohaku turned around in a huff, and Retsu laughed. Masami herself suppressed a laugh of her own.</p><p>”Aww.” Retsu hugged Kohaku from behind. ”You're adorable when you're mad.”</p><p>Someone cleared their throat. ”Um, Miss Retsu.” It was Hideki, the arms master of Shima.</p><p>”Oh hey.” Retsu said when she turned to him. ”Need something?”</p><p>Hideki looked nervous when he spoke. Masami chalked it up to witnessing Retsu’s feat, as the other samurai had similar looks. ”Could I have a word with you?” He pointed his thumb over his shoulder. He clearly wanted to talk to her alone.</p><p>Retsu shrugged. ”Sure. It won't take too long will it? I'm starting to feel tired.”</p><p>”No.” Hideki shook his head. ”It shouldn't take too long.”</p><p>”Alright!” Retsu turned to Masami and Kohaku. ”I’ll be right back. Then we can see about getting everyone back together.”</p><p>”Right!” Masami nodded. She hadn't seen Toshie since yesterday and hoped she was alright.</p><p>”It is astounding isn't it.” A deep voice said.</p><p>”General Shatao!” Kohaku bowed, and Masami turned to see the general.</p><p>”Truly an inhuman accomplishment.” The general was looking at Retsu and Hideki as they talked up ahead. ”One demon killing another.” Masami froze and stared up at the general. ”This day would have been lost without her, but she has outlived her usefulness.”</p><p>”Ge-general.” Kohaku stuttered. ”What are you talking about?”</p><p>Then Masami heard a loud <em>bang</em>, and looked with horror to see Retsu drop to her knees.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>”I’ll be right back. Then we can see about getting everyone back together.” Retsu was beginning to feel tired, all of the energy she expended was catching up to her. She followed Hideki until they were just ahead of the group of samurai.</p><p>”Miss Retsu, I am unable to put into words just how grateful I am.” Hideki told her.</p><p>”Then don't, it's fine. Really.” Retsu told him. She was far from used to praise, and she was beginning to think she was about to get a whole lot of it. ”The only thanks I need is saké.” She added with a laugh.</p><p>”You saved the lives of many men I've worked with for years.” Hideki’s eyes looked around nervously. Or maybe it was guilt. ”Men I've trained. Men I've fought beside.” He clenched his teeth like he was struggling with something. ”You need to run! Right now!”</p><p>”What, why?” Retsu raised an eyebrow.</p><p>”There's no time! You need to go...”</p><p>There was loud <em>bang</em>, the same sound that the pistol made back in Shima. Retsu felt immense pain in her shoulder, like every nerve had just been severed. There was a hole in the jacket and the clothes that Masami had bought her. Blood was running out, leaving dark red stains.</p><p>Retsu suddenly felt weak and fell to her knees.</p><p>”Damn it! I’m sorry!” Hideki cursed himself. The arms master backed away when another samurai approached them.</p><p>It was General Shatao. ”The Emperor must think so little of me.” The general shook his head. ”My men were slaughtered by a demon in Sakura Springs, so to spare them I sent bounty hunters. One of them returned to me, and told me an interesting story. After they cornered the demon, there was a second one who helped it. A tall woman in blue with black hair. Imagine my surprise when I saw that woman standing before me in my fortress.”</p><p>”<em>He used you!”</em></p><p>
  <em>”He shot you!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”He lied to you!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”They all did!”</em>
</p><p>The general drew his sword, to Retsu it seemed to take forever. ”I am well aware of the Demon Clan, and I will hunt them all down. Then I will send the Lion to meet you.”</p><p>”<em>When he's done with you, he'll go after our Junko!”</em></p><p>
  <em>”They're afraid of you!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”They hate you! They always will!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”No matter what you do!”</em>
</p><p>The katana rose up into the air.</p><p>”<em>Everyone hates you!”</em></p><p>
  <em>”Your parents! Your Sensei!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”It's only a matter of time before they all turn on you!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”They're your enemies, Retsu!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”Everyone will betray you!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”Not us, Retsu.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”We still love you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”Even after what you did to us.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”Kill them. Kill them all.”</em>
</p><p>”But I am not heartless.” Shatao said. ”Speak your final words if you have any.”</p><p>”<em>Say it, Retsu!”</em></p><p>
  <em>”Say it!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”Feed us!”</em>
</p><p>A wide smile broke out across Retsu’s face. ”You should know something general.”</p><p>”And what is that?” His voice was smug. Retsu couldn't move. She was weak. She was tired. She was bleeding. But the wielder didn't get tired. The wielder wasn't weak. The wielder couldn't be stopped. The wielder was hungry.</p><p>”I am nothing but the wielder of my blade.” She laughed, and then her teeth ripped into the general's neck.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>”Retsu!” Masami yelled as General Shatao walked towards the fallen ronin.</p><p>Kohaku, tears stinging her eyes, grabbed Masami and kept her from running towards Retsu. Confused murmurs could be heard among her fellow samurai as the general walked forward.</p><p>”Masami, you can't!” Kohaku pleaded as the girl struggled in her grip.</p><p>”She’s going to kill him, Kohaku!” Masami looked up at her with wet, pleading eyes.</p><p>”She?” She was going to kill him. Masami said Retsu was going to kill General Shatao, not the other way around. ”Oh, no.” Kohaku said as she realized what was going to happen. It was going to happen again. That monster was going to come out.</p><p>As General Shatao, no, just Shatao, drew his blade and raised it, Kohaku scooped up Masami and ran.</p><p>”NO!” Masami protested. ”Kohaku stop! RETSU!”</p><p>”I'm sorry Masami!”</p><p>”RETSU!”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>The wielder ripped the flesh from the general's neck. He dropped to the ground, bleeding profusely and unable to speak or breathe. The wielder hunched over him, making sure its glowing, black eyes were the last thing he saw as he died.</p><p>The wielder licked its lips with its elongated tongue. The taste of blood and flesh felt so good each time it tasted it. But it was never enough. It would never be satisfied, and there was plenty of food.</p><p>Its head turned to see hundreds of red lights. Each one a treasure trove of precious food. There were so many though. It would have to stop at least some of them from running.</p><p>The wielder stood, its motion twitchy and inhuman. Its head leaned back and the wielder screamed. The sound was loud and deafening, a screech of primal fury. They held their ears in pain, trying to block out the sound, but the wielder was already on top them.</p><p>Running, the wielder drew its sword and begun to feast.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Toshie dropped to her backside, overwhelmed by such intense, primal fear that she could no longer stay standing. She looked at Satoshi who looked like he was feeling the same. They were both sweating and shaking. It started when they heard a scream, no it was a screech. A screech that invoked paralysis from pure, primal terror.</p><p>”Wha-what is-is th-this?” Satoshi managed to ask, tears running down his face. ”I-I fe-feel s-so scared.”</p><p>Toshie bit her lip, trying to use pain to get herself to focus. ”I-I’ve felt this before.” She slapped herself. ”It’s Retsu.” Toshie’s mind went back to that night in Izuku. She still saw those empty, hungry eyes haunting her in her dreams.</p><p>”H-How?” Satoshi asked. ”How c-can she...?”</p><p>Toshie managed to regain control of herself enough to stand, then she slapped Satoshi and pulled him back onto his feet. ”Retsu is constantly fighting back a monster. Something very bad must have happened to make her surrender to it again. Masami was able to stop her with a sleep spell last time. I need your help.”</p><p>Satoshi nodded furiously. ”W-What can I do?”</p><p>”We need to lead her away from people, and I think I know how.” She grabbed the young samurai by his shoulders and looked into his eyes. ”Satoshi, this is very important. If Retsu sees you, and approaches you, stop breathing and stop moving. Don't move a single inch, don't take a single breath. The smallest movement could be your last. Do you hear me?”</p><p>”Yes.”</p><p>”We’ll take turns leading her into the forests.”</p><p>He nodded. ”Okay.”</p><p>Toshie picked up a rock and handed a second one to the Shugenja. ”Use this as a distraction.” Satoshi nodded and took the rock. Toshie led the way. The whole time she hoped that none of the others heard the sound. If Kohaku followed her instructions she would have taken Masami and ran away as fast as she could. Hopefully they would have gotten away in time.</p><p>Momoko would mostly likely be up in the plateau to treat the wounded, and Hatch would most likely be by her side. That only left the Kibi samurai, and any captives they may have had.</p><p>Toshie ran until she saw a body. It was General Shatao. ”General!” Satoshi gasped in horror. The general’s neck was almost cleaned of it's flesh. Toshie felt sick as she could see the man's spine. Toshie deduced that he must have been responsible for his own demise as there were no other bodies immediately around him.</p><p>There were more bodies up ahead, some in black, some in orange. Toshie spotted her. Retsu was crouching on top of a pile of bodies, a severed arm in her hand that she took a bite of. Her limbs actually looked longer than normal, and they must have been considering the angle she was holding them at.</p><p>”Remember what I told you.” Toshie said to Satoshi who nodded. Toshie ran away from the Shugenja. ”HEY!” She yelled at the monster. Retsu dropped the limb she was feeding on, her neck twitching until she turned her head toward Toshie at an almost unnatural angle. Then she leaped off of the bodies and skulked toward her. Those stiff, twitchy movements were just as unsettling as Toshie remembered.</p><p>Before the monster could get too close, Toshie went as still as a statue and held her breath. The monster seemed confused. She stepped towards her, just as she did in Izuku like she couldn’t see her. Retsu came closer and closer and Toshie could she that she had been wounded. A tiny hole bleed profusely onto her clothes, just like the wound that Momoko described when treating Junko.</p><p><em>The new weapon!</em> Toshie thought. Shatao must have ordered somebody to shoot Retsu and had gone to execute her himself, then she turned.</p><p>Toshie could smell blood, understandably so as Retsu’s face was covered in it. Her breath had that fleshy smell to it, and her eyes. Those glowing, gold eyes that haunted Toshie’s dreams stared at her. That empty hunger, those hateful pupils. They were just as horrifying as she remembered. Her dreams didn't do them justice.</p><p>Retsu clicked her sharpened teeth as she smelled for her. Toshie looked at Satoshi, who nodded and did what Toshie did. He ran back toward the forest some, and yelled for Retsu’s attention.</p><p>”Over here!” Before going still. Retsu screeched in Toshie’s face, sending icy chills down her spine, and went after him. Retsu stopped in front of Satoshi and Toshie could tell he was having a much harder time holding it together. In the end, Satoshi was still a kid, and if Toshie was this scared, she couldn't imagine how he felt.</p><p>Toshie moved positions before getting Retsu’s attention again. They repeated the process with great caution. When Toshie heard the sound of rushing water, she decided they were far enough. They were near the river.</p><p>With Retsu once again going after Satoshi, Toshie threw the rock she was holding onto to distract her. Retsu turned at the sound of the rock and followed it. Satoshi took the opportunity to reach into his sleeve to pull out a talisman, and crept closer up behind her. He went still again as Retsu turned back to him.</p><p>”Hey!” Toshie yelled, and gave Satoshi a chance to place the tag. However, Satoshi didn't get the chance to as an arrow came flying out of the woods. Retsu’s sword sliced in two, nearly cutting Satoshi down with it, but the arrow was only the cover for another one. The second arrow lodged itself in Retsu’s uninjured shoulder.</p><p>The monster screeched again as she searched for the shooter. Two more arrows came out of the woods and one pierced into her thigh. The monster's blade turned black, and she cut down a score of trees.</p><p>Toshie heard someone cry out in pain and was sure that Retsu was going after the shooter, but her movements were becoming less stiff and more wobbly. Blood loss was starting to throw her off balance.</p><p>”Retsu!” Toshie ran as Retsu neared the edge of the river and fell in. By the time she got to the edge, the rushing water had already washed Retsu away. Toshie could see blood in the water, but not its source. The part of the river that flowed through the valley was fast and wide. She was already gone, and Toshie wouldn't be able to catch up to her.</p><p>”DAMN IT!” Her mind immediately went to Masami. How was she going to explain this to her? Rage filled Toshie as she headed into the woods.</p><p>”Miss Toshie.” She ignored the concerned Satoshi as she passed by him.</p><p>Toshie found a pair of archers, one was cut in two and the other was bleeding. Toshie grabbed an arrow from the dead samurai's quiver and stabbed the second one in the neck. It did nothing to subside her rage.</p><p>Toshie returned to Satoshi. ”What do we do?” He asked her, and she didn't have an answer. She walked back in the direction of the base camp plateau. ”I've never seen anything like that.” Satoshi said. ”It was horrible. Those eyes...” He paused. ”Was that really, Miss Retsu?”</p><p>Toshie nodded silently. There were live samurai picking up the remains of dead ones. Unlike the battle earlier, the monster didn't leave anyone injured. Most of the samurai there now weren't there before, because if they were they'd be dead too.</p><p>”This is my fault.” A samurai archer said.</p><p>”Mr. Hideki?” Satoshi asked.</p><p>”The general asked me to pull her aside after the battle.” The samurai looked down at the ground in shame. ”But I couldn't go through with it. I tried to warn her, but I wasn't soon enough. I had always prided myself in being a good soldier, but this was one order I didn't want to do. Now the general is dead. And who knows how many others.”</p><p>Toshie ignored him, and Satoshi said. ”Hideki, you couldn't have known this would happen.”</p><p>”But I still share responsibility.”</p><p>Toshie was tired, and sore, and angry. She took a seat at the beginning of the path up the plateau. Her body wanted her to sleep, but she wouldn't let herself. Satoshi stayed by her side as she waited, and eventually a tiny figure came shuffling toward them.</p><p>”Masami?” Toshie watched as Masami slowly walked over to her, her eyes glued to the ground. She was alone, and her face was streaked with tears. Toshie stood and raced to the girl, crouching before her. ”Masami, are you okay? What happened?” Masami looked up at her, and her eyes started to cry more. She hugged Toshie as she cried.</p><p>”Kohaku’s gone.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Kohaku ran as fast as she could. She could hear the scream ripple through the air, it filled her with icy terror, but she was far enough from it to keep going. She had to get Masami as far from Retsu as possible.</p><p>”Kohaku, please!” Masami pleaded. ”We have to go back!” Kohaku ignored her, and it hurt to do so. Retsu told her to ignore whatever Masami said and just keep running no matter what she said. Kohaku didn't think, she just ran.</p><p>Kohaku was heading directly east toward the Kibi Valley entrance. She was half-blinded by tears as she ran through the trees off of the path. When Retsu became possessed, or whatever it was, she became like an animal that ran on pure instinct. Kohaku figured that going off of the beaten path would be enough to confuse her. Kohaku hated it, but she was grateful that there were others in between them and Retsu. She didn't know if Retsu was actually pursuing them or not but she wasn't going to risk stopping. The only way that she would stop was if she collapsed from exhaustion, and even then...</p><p>Kohaku did stop, however, or rather someone stopped her. She was thrown onto her back when someone's foot came out of nowhere and kicked her in the chest, Masami hitting the ground behind her with a roll.</p><p>Disoriented, Kohaku heard a mans voice. ”See, she's fine.”</p><p>Then a female voice yelled at the mans. ”We still shouldn't have taken the risk! We should have taken her before she got to Shima!”</p><p>”It worked out, didn't it?”</p><p>”You're so stupid!”</p><p>Kohaku's vision focused and she saw a woman, no older then Kohaku herself, in a black kimono with a cherry blossom pattern. Kohaku turned to see a man, maybe in his thirties, leaning against a tree that Kohaku had run passed. He wore white with the same cherry blossom pattern as the woman. Kohaku could see that they both had katana tied to red sashes. The man’s hair was black and tied up in a top knot, and the girl’s hair was dark red and was tied back in two bushy tails.</p><p>”Shatao paid us to hold off.” The man's voice had a bored inflection to it. ”Why are you so upset about a bonus?”</p><p>”Because the pay we’re getting for her is ten times that!” In contrast the young woman's voice was shrill and biting. ”And if she died I would have made you pay me my share!”</p><p>”Yeah, yeah.” The man dismissed. ”Just slap the cuffs on her and let's get it over with.”</p><p>They were bounty hunters, at least that's what Kohaku assumed by what they were talking about. Kohaku thought of Masami, who was from one of the most wealthy families in Hyuga and had run away from home. They had to be here for her.</p><p>Kohaku hopped to her feet and drew her sword. ”I won’t let you have Masami!”</p><p>”Kohaku?” She heard Masami say from behind her as her katana turned black.</p><p>Kohaku swiped at the woman in front of her, who didn't even flinch. A pair of trees behind the girl had deep cuts in them, and threatened to fall over. The girl looked at her, her expression was one of boredom.</p><p>”And what was that?” The girl asked her. Kohaku stared, eyes wide in shock. The Sanzen Sekai didn't work. For a brief moment after Kohaku slashed her, the girl’s arm had twitched, but it didn't look like she did anything.</p><p>”And who the hell is Masami?” The girl bent her head to look past Kohaku at Masami.</p><p>The man, still leaning against the tree behind her, said in his bored voice. ”We’re here for you, Kohaku Nanbu.”</p><p>”What?” Kohaku was confused. Sure her mother was well off, but to send bounty hunters after her. Even for her it didn't make sense. ”Why? Who sent you?”</p><p>”Why?” The girl echoed her in a mocking tone. ”We're bringing you home for your wedding, stupid.”</p><p>”My what?” Did her mother get tired of waiting and decide to sell her against her will. ”I'm not getting married! You can go tell that woman to go to hell!” She raised her sword again.</p><p>”I don't really care.” The man said, finally moving off of the tree. ”But you're too valuable. So come with us quietly. Don't be a pain in the ass.”</p><p>”Yeah,” The girl added in a mocking tone. ”Or do we have to hurt your little friend there?”</p><p><em>Masami</em>. Kohaku was exhausted. Masami was exhausted. Retsu was a raging monster. She didn't know where Toshie, Hatch, and Momoko were, but it was obvious that they were alone. No one would help them, and there was no way she'd be able to stop someone who could stop her Sekai with the subtlest of movements. She had to protect Masami, even if it meant...</p><p>”Kohaku?” Masami said when Kohaku lowered her sword.</p><p>”I'll go with you.” She said dejected. ”Just don't hurt Masami.”</p><p>”There we go.” The man said. ”Willingly, just like I like it.”</p><p>”Kohaku, you can’t!” Masami cried.</p><p>Kohaku sheathed her sword. ”I'm sorry Masami. It's been fun. Don’t come after me.” She couldn't bear to look at the girl.</p><p>”Kohaku, you don't have to do this!” Masami yelled. ”You don’t have to protect me!”</p><p>”Of course I do. That's what family does.” Kohaku’s eyes ran as she walked forward, the bounty hunters at her sides.</p><p>”Kohaku!”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>”I couldn't help her.” Masami cried as she told Toshie what happened. ”I didn't have enough energy to cast any spells. I couldn't help Retsu, and I couldn't help Kohaku either!”</p><p>”Masami.” Toshie said before exchanging a look with Satoshi. Both were looking exhausted and ragged. ”Why don't we go up to camp and talk about what we should do later”</p><p>”But, Toshie!” Masami said. ”What happened? Where’s Retsu?”</p><p>Toshie looked at the ground before looking back up to her. ”Masami...” She paused in hesitation. ”Retsu fell into the river.” Masami’s eyes widened. ”I don't know where she is.”</p><p>Masami shook her head. ”No.” Everything had been fine. They won the battle. Retsu slew the demon. They were all supposed to celebrate and head north toward Amigasa. How did everything go so wrong so quickly. And Masami couldn't do a thing to stop any of it.</p><p>Masami felt a new wave of tears come on as she was filled with crushing despair. She hadn't just lost Kohaku, but Retsu as well. Suddenly everything they did today felt pointless.</p><p>”Masami.” Toshie put her hand on Masami’s shoulder. ”It's going to be okay.” Toshie was trying to comfort her, but Masami only felt empty. She could hear Toshie say something else, but Masami couldn't hear the contents. She felt numb as Toshie took her hand and led her up the plateau.</p><p>Masami felt lost and smaller than ever.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>”So then what are we going to do?” Hachirobei was the one to ask. Toshie returned with Masami to the base camp to meet up with them. Momoko was disheartened by what the Kondo woman told them. The worst part was the look on Masami’s face. Though tears still flowed from her eyes, Masami’s expression was one of hopelessness. It was difficult to believe that this was the same girl who was always smiling and laughing.</p><p>”I’m not sure.” Toshie said sadly. Momoko listened as she treated Satoshi. The Shugenja samurai was mostly exhausted, but he had a nasty cut on his forehead. His uniform was ripped, dirty, and bloodied.</p><p>”I wish you knew him years ago.” Satoshi said. ”Back then the general wouldn't have done anything like this. Betraying someone who worked for him, working with bounty hunters, it's not something the man I wanted to work for did before. It’s like we never really knew him.” He looked down. ”I'm so sorry.”</p><p>”No one blames you.” Momoko told him.</p><p>”The Emperor told me we couldn't trust him.” Toshie said with anger. ”If you ask me, he was lucky! I would have made his death much slower!”</p><p>”Toshie!” Momoko said, eyes looking toward Masami. Like she read her mind, Toshie looked down at the ground in shame.</p><p>”Yeah, this is no time to dwell on the past.” Hachirobei said. ”We need to focus on what do next.”</p><p>”I think that's obvious.” Momoko said nonchalantly. They all looked at her, even Masami. ”Well, we actually know where Kohaku is going, so we go after her to the Westlands.”</p><p>”Yes.” They all looked to Masami surprised. It was the first thing she said since Toshie had told her about Retsu. Her voice was empty and she didn't look at any of them. ”We have to help Kohaku. She needs our help. Then we can find Retsu together.” She wiped her eyes which started to run when she said Retsu’s name.</p><p>”Masami...” Toshie started.</p><p>”She’s alive!” Masami shouted. ”I know she is. So don't even think otherwise.”</p><p>”Of course she is.” Hachirobei reached out and put his hand on Masami’s shoulder. ”Those bounty hunters were only supposed to bring Kohaku home, so once that happens all we gotta do is pick her up and walk out of there. Easy.”</p><p>”And that wound on Retsu’s stomach was much worse than a couple of arrows.” Momoko was only half convinced, but she was trying to emulate Hachirobei’s positivity.</p><p>”That’s right!” Hachirobei pointed at her. ”This isn't the end. It's just a setback.”</p><p>Momoko felt herself smile. How Hachirobei was able to remain so positive, she would never know, but it was infectious. Masami seemed to have a little life returned to her and she nodded.</p><p>Toshie still looked angry. ”Okay.” She said. ”We’ll go to the Westlands first.”</p><p>For now they would have to trust that Retsu, wherever she ended up, would be all right.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Junko wasn't sure how late it was. It was dark and cold, and she knew that the snow would be starting soon. She could smell the winter on the air.</p><p>When she reached the cave north of Amigasa, Junko was surprised to find it occupied. On her way through Amigasa she had stolen new clothes off of someone's laundry line, and found the cave full of Demon Clan members. Sometimes she hated the Clan, but most of the time she was indifferent.</p><p>Today was one of the days where she hated it. Junko left the cave and wandered the area around Amigasa. Amigasa was a big town and she hated big towns, so she avoided them whenever possible.</p><p>Luckily Junko found a nice, quiet spot by the river. She would sit there, listening to the water as she nibbled on her pipe, and that was what she was doing tonight. All she could think about was Retsu as she impatiently waited for her to return. Every second apart was torture. No doubt her stupid friends were slowing her down.</p><p>While she didn't like them, at all, Junko could tolerate them as long as they kept their filthy hands off of her Retsu. As long as Retsu returned to her she could bring as many stupid friends as she wanted. In a few days there would likely be stories about the battle circulating around Amigasa. Junko would have to go there and keep an ear out for them.</p><p>Junko kept one hand on Retsu’s katana while she held her pipe with the other one. If Retsu was smart, which she wasn't, she would have taken her katana with her. Junko’s was just a piece of metal that she picked up somewhere. The katana bestowed upon her by their Sensei was a masterpiece. Retsu couldn't make true use of the Jigoku or the Sanzen Sekai without a real sword. It didn't matter too much, though. Junko pitied the idiots that would try to fight her Retsu.</p><p>As Junko bit her pipe, she smelled something. That sweet smell was in the air, just over the scent of winter. Junko put away her pipe and sniffed the air. That smell, so sweet, so tempting. Her mouth salivated at the smell of human blood. But there was something more too it. It wasn't just blood, it was demons blood.</p><p>Junko followed the smell down the bank of the river and as she got closer she picked up another scent. She knew it too well. Her eyes lit up, but she wasn't seeing anyone nearby which only meant one thing.</p><p>Her pace picked up into a run until Junko finally saw blood in the water. There she was, washed up on the side of the river, unconscious and bleeding with two arrows sticking out of her.</p><p>”Re!” Junko jumped over to the other side of the river and dropped to her knees, clutching her Retsu. She was soaked from the river and bleeding from both shoulders and her thigh. Retsu had a hole in her shoulder just like the one Junko had. They shot her. The samurai of Kibi shot her with that loud weapon just like they did to Junko in Sakura Springs. The arrows as well were the same as the ones that the Kibi soldiers used.</p><p>Junko smelled human blood on Retsu’s breath, meaning that she fed recently. She hoped it belonged to whoever had done this to her. Junko swept the wet hair out of her Retsu’s face, revealing a cut on her cheek. Junko licked the cut as a dog would, tasting the blood of her beloved.</p><p>”At least you kept your promise this time.” Junko half-joked. She picked Retsu up, bridal style, and started for Amigasa. Junko would have to bring her back to the Clan base sooner or later, but she needed a doctor first. Retsu’s stupid doctor friend wasn't anywhere near here, and Junko had sharp words to give them for abandoning her Retsu. That left Amigasa as the only option.</p><p>Junko carried Retsu to Amigasa, finding a clinic by sniffing out medicinal herbs. Normally knocking wasn't something she would do, but Junko’s arms were full with six feet of woman, so she kicked the clinic door with her foot.</p><p>”Hey!” Junko growled, and an older woman opened the door.</p><p>”Oh my.” She said. ”What happened.”</p><p>”She’s been shot.” Junko said. As it turned out, the old woman was the doctor. Years of experience let her treat Retsu quickly and efficiently, but it wasn't quick enough. Sensei, Master, and Retsu had all told Junko that she lacked patience and they were right.</p><p>Retsu needed some blood after the doctor removed the arrows and treated her wounds. They had found out that Junko and Retsu shared the same kind of blood after Retsu got hurt during that winter they spent with Master Loagoxi. That was the only time she had seen Master actually scared about something. Junko had never felt more scared than on that day. The first time she had performed the Sanzen Sekai was almost the same day she killed Retsu.</p><p>Junko sat by her side all night. By morning Retsu’s breath became steady, and Junko asked if she could bring her home.</p><p>”If you must.” The old woman said. ”She should rest here though.”</p><p>”She’ll be fine.” Junko left it at that, and picked Retsu up in her arms.</p><p>Junko carried her Retsu out of Amigasa and headed north for the cave. She would have to bring her back to the Clan eventually. They were going to have words, but Junko just had to keep her on a leash and make up an excuse for them to leave.</p><p>Looking down at her woman, Junko smiled. ”I’ll never let you go again, Re.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The Westlands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As Kohaku is forced home, Masami and the others go after her. Retsu wakes in a strange cave.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Updated 5/31/20</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Retsu felt cold. Really, really cold. In fact she felt stone beneath her, and that accounted for most of it. She opened her eyes only to receive a splitting headache. ”Ah!” It felt like her skull had split in half.</p><p>She sat up, and she could see stone all around her. Looking to the left, Retsu could see iron bars. She was in a cell, but the stone both inside and out suggested that she was inside a cave.</p><p><em>What happened?</em> Retsu’s memory was fuzzy. The last thing that she remembered was teasing Kohaku. Did she drink so hard at the celebration that they locked her in a cell? While that thought made sense, the fact that she was in a cave didn't.</p><p>Retsu stretched and was met with sharp pain in both her shoulders and her right thigh. Looking down she could see that she was wearing a grey robe much like the one she wore at the clinic in Izuku. She checked her shoulders and saw that they were wrapped in bandages.</p><p>Gripping her head she tried to stand up. Tried being the operative word before something choked her and pulled her back down. ”Ow!” She yelped in surprise when her backside hit the stone floor. Retsu put a hand to her neck, she had a collar on. Looking behind her, Retsu could see that she was chained to the wall.</p><p>”Okay, what the hell is going on!” Retsu tried to pull the collar at her neck, but it was too strong. She tried to pull the chain out of the wall, which normally wouldn't have been a problem, but Retsu’s shoulders wouldn't allow the strain. ”AH!” She screamed in frustration.</p><p>”Quiet down, ya big stupid.” Retsu froze and turned around. Junko was standing outside the cell, wearing her indigo haori.</p><p>”Ju?” Retsu asked confused. ”Where am I?”</p><p>”Nice to see you too.” Junko sat down in front of the bars. ”This is the base I told you about.”</p><p>”But, that would mean we’re in...”</p><p>”Amigasa.” Junko finished. ”And before you ask, no I don't know. I found you washed up by the river.”</p><p>Retsu rubbed her temples. ”I don’t remember what happened. We won the battle, and then nothing.” She shrugged. ”Junko, why am in a cell? Why am I chained to the wall?”</p><p>”Come here.” Junko beckoned with her finger.</p><p>”But I can't stand.”</p><p>”You can crawl, dummy.”</p><p>Retsu discovered that she could crawl to the cell door, even if she couldn't stand. Junko reached into between the bars with her bandaged hand, and Retsu grabbed it.</p><p>Junko sighed. ”No one was supposed to be here, but when I got here there were other Clan members.”</p><p>Retsu froze again. ”Who?”</p><p>”Dakki and some no-names that work for her.” Junko dismissed. ”She’ll want to talk to you. They know about Kibi Valley.”</p><p>”Oh good.” Retsu deadpanned.</p><p>”They actually gave you a title.” Junko laughed, and Retsu flushed with embarrassment. ”Retsu of the Three Thousand Worlds!” She mocked.</p><p>”Shut up ya dumb stupid!”</p><p>”Ha!” Junko poked her on the nose. ”Made you use your accent.”</p><p>Retsu pouted. ”Where are my clothes?”</p><p>Junko pulled a wooden box from out of sight of the cell. ”I had them cleaned.” That was when Retsu noticed the poorly patched holes on the shoulders of her haori.</p><p>”Why are you wearing my coat?”</p><p>”Why? Want it back?” Junko smirked.</p><p>Retsu nodded. ”Yeah, it's freezing in here.”</p><p>”Yup, it started snowing yesterday.”</p><p>”How long was I asleep?”</p><p>”Two days.” Junko shrugged.</p><p>”So, can I have my clothes back?” Retsu asked, and Junko opened the cell door and slid the box inside before closing the cell again. Junko watched as Retsu changed back into the clothes Masami had bought her.</p><p>Junko looked at her with hungry eyes. ”Were your boobs always so big?”</p><p>”What?”</p><p>Junko reached into the cell and squeezed her chest, Retsu’s face lighting up. ”Yup. They got bigger.”</p><p>”Ju, stop it.” She said in embarrassment.</p><p>”Hey!” Junko snapped. ”I can touch my property however I want, whenever I want!” Junko’s hand went from her breast to her collar, and Junko pulled her against the bars.</p><p>”Ow!” Retsu said when her head hit the bars. Her face was close to Junko’s, only inches of iron separating them. Their mouths were so close together but so far apart. Retsu wanted nothing more than to kiss her.</p><p>”You, know its been a while since I saw you naked.” Junko grinned.</p><p>”I could say the same.” Retsu grinned back. Junko reached up to brush some of the hair out of Retsu’s face.</p><p>”Why do stupid people keep getting in our way?” Junko asked rhetorically.</p><p>”I wish we could just go somewhere and forget about the rest of the world.” Retsu said that, but she couldn't really leave Masami, and Junko seemed to read her mind.</p><p>”What about the brat?”</p><p>Retsu paused. ”She told me her parents never treated her like person.” Then she smiled. ”We could adopt her.”</p><p>Junko scoffed. ”Yeah right.”</p><p>”No really. You’d be a good dad.” Retsu teased.</p><p>”Why am I the dad?”</p><p>”Really?”</p><p>”Whatever. We both know I'm not qualified to be parent.”</p><p>”Is anyone?” Retsu asked. ”It's not something you're born with.” She smiled. ”You know, Masami really wanted to tell you what I did in the valley.”</p><p>”Why?”</p><p>”She wants to be your friend, Ju. How many would say that after you cut their neck open?”</p><p>Junko crossed her arms. ”Please, no one is that nice.”</p><p>”Masami is.” This time Retsu put her hand on Junko’s face, cupping her cheek.</p><p>Junko looked at her with those hungry eyes. ”I want you so bad.”</p><p>”What's stopping you?” Retsu smirked.</p><p>”We aren't alone. You know Dakki has those damn rats spying on everyone.” Junko glanced at something that Retsu couldn't see. ”When I have to bring you out to them, just play along and I’ll get you out of here. Then we can go wherever you want.”</p><p>”Even to my stupid friends?” Retsu smirked.</p><p>Junko rolled her eyes. ”Even to your stupid friends.”</p><p>They held hands again. ”I love you, Ju.”</p><p>”I love you, Re.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>The first snow of winter fell over Kibi Valley a couple of days after the battle. Masami felt as bitter as the cold. She kept breaking into tears throughout the day. They had a plan, but there was a problem: no one knew how get to the Westlands.</p><p>Toshie was the only one of them that was a seasoned traveler, but she had never been that far west. So while the ninja went ahead to Amigasa in order to find a map, or someone who could show them the way, Masami, Hatch, and Momoko were stuck in Kibi Valley. Momoko still had plenty of injured people to treat, and dead to prepare for last rites.</p><p>Momoko and Hatch were doing just that. Because of General Shatao, the soldiers of Kibi had many more comrades to mourn then they would have. Masami heard them talking, and many were conflicted. A wedge had been driven in between those that were loyal to Shatao, and those that blamed him. Most of the samurai didn't witness Retsu’s rampage, so the whole event was shrouded in rumor. Though you would have to be blind to not notice the bodies covered with bite marks. Only Masami and Toshie knew what Retsu was like when that happened, Masami’s memory of Izuku kept coming back.</p><p>Masami felt the spot on her cheek where an assassin's knife had cut her, and Retsu’s tongue had licked her blood. She broke into tears again at the thought of her.</p><p>Masami sat on a rock on top of the plateau as it snowed. The higher elevation made it colder, but at least Masami could feel something. She would come here and just sit, staring out into the valley. The entire landscape of Kibi Valley had changed with the battle. The Oni, Balrug, had used so much of the ground to form a giant big enough to destroy the plateau. Now it rested in a mountain of misplaced dirt, stone, and trees.</p><p>The sight of the earth giant being split in half was still fresh in Masami’s mind. Retsu cutting the monster down was like something out of legend, and many of the samurai believed that too. Some had started to ask if she was some kind of war goddess. Surely a student of the God of Swords had to be divine as well? But Masami knew Retsu was human, albeit a big one.</p><p>Masami really felt lost as she overlooked the valley. Worst of all she couldn't protect Retsu or Kohaku. By the time the bounty hunters came for Kohaku, Masami was too spent to cast the most basic spells. Kohaku only went with them because Masami was too weak to help her.</p><p>Masami wiped her eyes, trying in vain to dry her tears. ”Hey, Miss Hashimoto.” Masami turned to see her fellow Shugenja, Satoshi. He hadn't been taking Kohaku’s capture any better than she was.</p><p>”Satoshi?” She was surprised to see him.</p><p>”Mind if I sit?” He asked her, and Masami shook her head. Satoshi sat, joining her in looking out into the valley. ”There’s a story behind Kibi Valley, you know. I never believed it though. I know magic is real, and spirits, and demons, but I didn’t believe this story until I saw what Miss Retsu did to that giant thing.” Masami looked at him, having gotten her attention. ”The story says that Kibi Valley was once Kibi Mountain. It used to be one giant mountain that you could see for miles in all directions. Until one day, so long ago, two people had a battle on the mountain. A battle that changed the landscape. Turned the great mountain into this valley. They say that one of them was hailed as the God of Swords.”</p><p>”Retsu’s Master?” Masami managed to say.</p><p>”Doesn't make sense does it?” Satoshi continued. ”Loagoxi the God of Swords. He would have to be hundreds of years old. But, now I think I would believe anything.”</p><p>Masami made a small smile. ”And I thought defeating a Tsuchigumo was a big deal. Retsu keeps surprising me.”</p><p>”I don’t know her like you do, but I think you’ll find her again.”</p><p>”Thank you, Satoshi.” Masami looked back into the valley.</p><p>It was half a day later when Toshie finally returned. The four of them, plus Satoshi, met in the Magic Corps tent.</p><p>”I managed to secure us transport to the Westlands.” Toshie told them. ”We can walk to Amigasa and meet up with the trade caravan tomorrow as they ship out. The trip will take a lot less time that way.”</p><p>”Did you...?” Masami started to ask.</p><p>But Toshie shook her head. ”Nobody I asked has seen anyone matching Retsu’s description.”</p><p>”Then no one there has seen her.” Momoko said sadly. She too had been hoping for news of Retsu. ”A six-foot-tall Hyugan woman isn't exactly common.” Momoko was right, most Hyugan women were between five-foot-six and five-foot-eight. So either no one truly had seen her or if anyone had they were lying for some reason. Then again, Toshie was a Kondo and that was enough to either ignore her or lie to her, but Toshie was trained to see through lies. Toshie also wouldn't have been able to talk to every last person in Amigasa.</p><p>”I'm sorry that I couldn't find any information.” Toshie apologized.</p><p>”It’s okay, Toshie.” Mr. Hatch told her. ”We’ll find her. It will be easier once we get Kohaku back.”</p><p>Masami nodded. ”Thank you Toshie.” Masami then stood. ”I think I want to go to bed.” No one stopped her. Masami hoped that going to sleep early would help tomorrow come faster. She hoped wherever they were, Retsu and Kohaku were okay.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Kohaku was far from okay. The bounty hunters, the man named Kizaru and his younger partner Hina, constantly fought with each other. It kind of reminded her of Retsu and Junko, except the bounty hunters didn't end their arguments with make-out sessions. Kohaku didn't think she would miss that.</p><p>Kizaru was obviously the stronger and more experienced of the two, but was incredibly lazy. Hina would yell at him and give orders, and he would just respond apathetically. Hina was very much the opposite. She was loud and controlling, and if Kohaku fell behind even by a half step she would get an earful from the other girl. Kohaku didn’t try to fight back or run away, and just complaisantly nodded and did as she was told.</p><p>They only let Kohaku sleep a couple of hours a night so they reached the Westlands in record time. She could tell it was the Westlands when the area went from forests to the endless prairies and grasslands of the west. They were now as far west as you could go while still remaining in Hyuga. The Westlands were the most wild and untamed land in the country after the former Emperor bought the land.</p><p>The Nanbu clan had been in charge of settling the Westlands for three generations. Kohaku’s grandfather had been personally task by the Emperor into making the land apart of Kibi. He was a samurai, Kohaku’s father was a samurai, and Kohaku had always wanted to be a samurai. Now, Kohaku didn't know what she wanted.</p><p>The prairies were endless, and it all looked the same. Until they actually spotted Saffron Town, it would remain difficult to know where they were. When they finally did reach the town, Kohaku heard whispers from people that recognized her. Last summer, when her mother tricked her into coming home, Kohaku met with people she knew when she was a child. After ten years, most of them had married and became parents. Kohaku didn't want to do that yet.</p><p>Winter in the Westlands was a lot different than in the rest of Kibi. The snowfall was much less dense, and the weather wasn't as cold. The dusty little town could get away wearing lighter clothing like their signature coat which covers the front and back but not the arms. Kohaku’s feelings of dread grew as she shuffled through town, avoiding the stares of her fellow westerners.</p><p>Finally after leaving the town, the bounty hunters brought Kohaku back to her childhood home, the Nanbu Ranch. It was a white mansion on the top of a hill, while not as extravagant as a Daimyos mansion, it was still pretty big. It overlooked several wide fields where you could see dozens of horses in all directions. Kohaku could see handlers taking care of the day to day care of the animals. Normally she would be able to see her mother supervising them, but not today.</p><p>Kohaku figured that it had something to do with the horse-drawn carriage surrounded by Kibi samurai that was parked in front of the mansion.</p><p>”Get inside, stupid!” Hina shoved her.</p><p>”What else am I going to do?” Kohaku asked bitterly. Unlike the entire rest of Hyuga, the Westlands used doors made of wood that opened on hinges as opposed to sliding doors made of rice paper.</p><p>”Nothing personal kid.” Kizaru told her as he opened the door. ”Been nice traveling with you.”</p><p>Kohaku ignored the bounty hunter as she stepped inside. Immediately she felt a woman’s embrace. ”Koha!” Her mother, Lady Sarahebi Nanbu, hugged her daughter, but Kohaku felt nothing but contempt. ”It’s about time! You're going to make me die of worry one day.” And there it was. She didn't say she was happy to see her, or ask how she was doing, her mother always found a way to make everything about herself.</p><p>”You sent bounty hunters after me!” Kohaku said outraged.</p><p>”Of course not.” Her mother said as she pulled her into the public room, or parlor as she called it. ”Your new father in law did.”</p><p>Sitting in the parlor were two men. One had to be in his late fifties, and the other was about Kohaku’s age, both wore Kibi orange. Kohaku knew exactly who they were. Daimyo Jubei Kenjiki and his son Tetsuo.</p><p>The Daimyo looked at her sternly, while his son looked down at the floor. ”You are hard to find, Miss Nanbu. It cost me a lot of money.”</p><p>”And I assure you that it will have been worth it, Daimyo Jubei.” Her mother beckoned her to sit, and she did.</p><p>”I've been in Hakuma.” Kohaku said as she sat. ”Now what's this about my wedding?”</p><p>”You were taking too long to come to your senses.” Lady Nanbu said like it was the obvious answer. ”So, I arranged for you to marry Lord Jubei’s son.” Tetsuo still looked at the floor, but Kohaku could see him tremble when her mother mentioned him. ”And a formal partnership between Amigasa and the Westlands would benefit the entire region.”</p><p>”Tch.” Kohaku scoffed. ”I don’t want to get married, mother! How many times do I have to explain it to you!”</p><p>”And how many times do I have to explain to <em>you</em> that women can’t be samurai!” Her mother yelled back at her. ”When are you going to grow up, and quit this silly child's dream? You wouldn't make the choice so I made it for you.”</p><p>”And if you don’t,” Daimyo Jubei said. ”I’m told there will be a deadly demon attack in the Westlands. Such a tragedy that could be easily avoided.”</p><p>Kohaku froze. Did the Daimyo of Kibi just threaten to wipe out a town? And with a demon attack no less? Kohaku thought of the two bounty hunters, and the way Hina stopped her Sekai by barely moving. Were they like Retsu and Junko? Could they wipe out a town? There had to be another reason for this, but what? Kohaku didn't know, but it wasn’t something she was willing to risk. Not after what happened in Izuku.</p><p>Kohaku’s chest stung at the memory of her first encounter with Junko, her hand moving to the spot the Wolf’s sword had struck. Terrified, Kohaku looked down and spoke with resign. ”I-I understand Lord Jubei.”</p><p>”Perfect!” Her mother said, too cheery. She never cared about others unless it benefitted her. ”Than we can get started on the arrangements.”</p><p>”It will happen within ten days time.” The Daimyo said sternly.</p><p>Lady Nanbu looked taken aback. ”S-so soon, my Lord? There is still a lot to prepare.”</p><p>”The wedding will take place at the temple in Amigasa.” The Daimyo seemed to ignore her.</p><p>”Right, well.” Her mother nodded. ”Then we better get you fitted for a wedding kimono right away, Koha.”</p><p>”Yes mother.” Kohaku nodded complaisantly, feeling that her life suddenly had a countdown on it. She wasn’t Retsu, Kohaku couldn’t stop two people with demon powers, and if she tried she would be committing treason and would be declaring war on all of Kibi. As much as she wanted to cut the Daimyo down where he sat, and she definitely could, she just couldn't bring herself too.</p><p>”Koha dear, why don’t you go to your room while Daimyo Jubei and I discuss the finer details.” Lady Nanbu suggested.</p><p>”Yes mother.” Kohaku stood, wanting to jump at the opportunity to leave the room.</p><p>Kohaku shuffled up to the second floor to her childhood bedroom. After closing the door behind her she untied her katana and placed it gently on her bed. She removed her armor a piece at a time, throwing them down in the corner of the room, then sat on her bed, holding her sword in her lap.</p><p>Tears flowed down her face as she looked at her reflection in the blade, the scar on her arm burned. ”I’m sorry guys.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>That night Retsu heard the cell door open, hoping it was Junko. However, it was someone that filled her with more hate than any other.</p><p>His eyes flashed purple as he breathed in her hate like it was a perfume. ”Oh, I missed you, Retsu doll.” She knew that hating him only fed him, but she just couldn’t stop herself.</p><p>”If you touch me, I’ll...” She started but suddenly he was on top of her, grabbing her face.</p><p>”You’ll what?” The foreigner spoke in the Hyugan language but it sounded wrong. His hateful eyes stared back into hers which begun to glow as well. He laughed as Retsu was only giving him what he wanted. With his other hand, Alexander brushed some of the black hair out of her face. ”You were always my favorite. It’s just too easy with you.”</p><p>”You wouldn't dare, not with Junko this close by!” She said defiantly.</p><p>”How would she stop me? It’d make a great threesome.” He laughed and Retsu snapped her teeth at him.</p><p>”I’ll kill you.” Retsu said, almost silently. ”I swear I won’t be satisfied until I rip out your throat.” His eyes only glowed more.</p><p>”<em>Do it!”</em></p><p>
  <em>”He defiled you!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”Drink it all!”</em>
</p><p>The voices agreed with her.</p><p>He petted her, Retsu recoiling at his touch. ”Retsu doll, you're welcome to try.” Laughing, Alexander got up and left her alone in the cell.</p><p>Enraged, Retsu tried in vain to free herself from the chain keeping her there. She pulled and pulled but she couldn't get herself free. Eventually she broke down crying in frustration. Retsu didn't know how long it was, but someone else opened the cell.</p><p>Retsu turned to see Junko. ”Ju!” She grabbed her, pulling Junko down into a deep hug.</p><p>”Whoa, hey. What's up with you?” Junko asked as Retsu threatened to crush her ribs.</p><p>”I...” She paused. ”I just missed you.” Retsu couldn't tell Junko when they were seventeen, and she still wasn’t ready to tell her now. ”Could you hold me like you did after Sakura Springs? I don't want to be alone tonight.”</p><p>Junko looked at her quizzically. ”It’s why I’m here. What’s...?” Retsu cut Junko off with a kiss. That lovely taste of radishes and copper she loved started to calm her nerves. Junko grabbed the back of her head and kissed her back. ”I really wish you weren't chained to the wall.” Junko said when they stopped for breath.</p><p>”Me too.” Instead of what they really wanted to do, they lied on their sides, Junko’s strong arms wrapped tightly around Retsu’s waist. Between her arms around her and the heat of her body, Junko was comforting her like nothing else could.</p><p>”Ju, why are you wearing my coat?” Retsu asked. ”You never get cold.”</p><p>”Cause you weren't awake to hold me, stupid.” Junko teased her. She felt Junko’s grip on her tighten again. Retsu wiped her eyes as she felt herself tearing up.</p><p>”I never deserved you, Ju.”</p><p>”Maybe not. But I’ve never wanted anyone else, Re.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Masami and the others got up before sunrise in order to hike to Amigasa. It took a few hours just to reach Shima, where they parted ways with Satoshi who had escorted them that far. He had to stay to help with the reorganization of Kibi’s forces and until word got back to the Emperor of Shatao’s death the samurai of Kibi were technically out of a job. For now Captain Tomura was the highest-ranked samurai in the western region.</p><p>They said goodbye to Satoshi, Masami hoping to meet him again one day. Masami was allowed to keep the Magic Corps armband, which she had completely forgotten about. She kept the silk armband in her bag. Masami had felt such pride when putting the armband on, but now she didn’t know how to feel about it. Her confidence as a Shugenja was shaken.</p><p>Masami still found herself breaking out in tears at random times. It was horribly inconvenient, but no one else seemed to mind. Momoko had given her an herb called chamomile to help relax her, but it didn't seem to work very well on her.</p><p>They were able to finally reach Amigasa before noon. Momoko said it would be good if they had lunch before meeting with the caravan and Toshie assured they had enough time to do so. Mr. Hatch sniffed out a ramen stand, and they ate there. Masami was relieved for the break more than the food.</p><p>The trade caravan Toshie made the deal with transported grains and textiles from Amigasa to the Westlands. The kindly couple that ran the caravan let them ride in the back of the wagon. There was a lot of space between Amigasa and the Westlands, but most of it was flat ground so horseback and carriages were the quickest way there.</p><p>Masami sat against a sack of rice with her nose buried in The Moon Slayer. She wasn't actually reading, Masami just wasn't in the mood to talk. In fact all four of them had been silent most of the day.</p><p>The caravan was able to reach the Westlands by nightfall, but it would still be a while before they would reach Saffron town.</p><p>”The snow is becoming lighter.” Momoko observed as she poked her head out of the wagon.</p><p>”It doesn't get as cold in the Westlands as it does in the rest of Kibi.” Toshie said. ”The trade-off is that the summers are scorching.”</p><p>”Then we picked the best time to visit.” Hatch said in his usual cheery voice. Masami couldn't understand how he was able to remain so positive. Maybe he just had more faith than she did.</p><p>Sleeping in the back of a caravan wagon wasn’t the easiest. There wasn’t a lot of room and the bumping of the wagon made it hard to sleep at all, but somehow they managed to get a few hours of sleep in. Masami woke with a crick in her neck.</p><p>”Ow.” She groaned as she massaged her sore neck. It seemed like Momoko was the only one of them who didn't seem to feel sore from sleeping in the wagon.</p><p>”I think we've arrived.” When Toshie said that, Masami noticed that the caravan was no longer moving. Toshie was the first one out as she was closest, Momoko and Hatch right behind her. Masami hesitated before hopping out herself. She saw Toshie paying the man who drove them.</p><p>The Westlands were a lot different than Masami was expecting. A lot of people had freckles just like Kohaku did. None of the buildings had sliding doors, and everybody seemed to know one another. On the ride there, Toshie had said that Hatch or Momoko should do the talking.</p><p>”Excuse me, sir.” Momoko said to a man who was holding a child. ”We are looking for the Nanbu residence.”</p><p>The man smiled. ”Oh yes, you must be looking for the Ranch. It’s directly south of here. Actually my wife and I will be heading there later for the party.”</p><p>”Party?” Hatch was the one to ask.</p><p>”Kohaku Nanbu returned home two days ago, so they're throwing her a welcome party. The whole town’s invited. We used to be school mates so it was good to see her back in town.”</p><p>”When is this party?” Momoko asked.</p><p>”In about an hour. We were just headed there now.”</p><p>”Thank you very much.” Momoko bowed in appreciation.</p><p>Toshie pulled them aside. ”This party could work in our favor.”</p><p>”How?” Hatch asked.</p><p>”Masami.” Toshie looked at her.</p><p>Masami nodded knowingly. ”They invited the town and they all seem to know each other. We’re outsiders, but my name carries weight in most of Hyuga. I should be able to get us in.” It wasn’t the first time Masami had to exploit her family name.</p><p>”You and Momoko will go to the party.” Toshie said.</p><p>”Aw.” Hatch added in disappointment.</p><p>”Hachirobei and I stick out too much.” Toshie continued. She was looking towards Momoko. ”I believe you could pass for a Lady, doctor. With the Hashimoto seal, I doubt they would turn you two away.”</p><p>”Really?” Momoko looked embarrassed. ”I don’t know about that.”</p><p>”Of course you can.” Hatch told her. ”You already wear purple. That’s a fancy color.”</p><p>”Just get in far enough to get to Kohaku.” Toshie said. ”Hachirobei and I will go on ahead to scout the premises. Hand over your bags.” Masami and Momoko shrugged off their travel bags and handed them over, which Hatch took from them. ”Wait thirty minutes before following us.”</p><p>”Yes, Toshie.” Momoko nodded.</p><p>”We’ll be right behind you.” Masami added and they watched them go.</p><p>”I admit, Masami.” Momoko said to her. ”I am nervous. Usually the only parties I would go to would be to serve gratuitous amounts of drugs, among other things.” She looked down at the ground in shame.</p><p>”This won’t be like that.” Masami assured her. ”If anything it will be a quiet garden party.” It wasn’t like they were walking into a Yakuza controlled drug den, which Momoko knew all too well. ”My mother used to throw them all the time. Just a lot of people talking, and bragging about their businesses.” And Masami being put on display to do magic tricks like a circus act.</p><p>Momoko let out a breath. ”You're right. I’m just being silly.”</p><p>”I'm sure we'll be walking back to Amigasa with Kohaku by the end of the day.” Masami said it but she didn’t sound convincing even to herself.</p><p>Momoko smiled, trying to reassure her. ”Of course we will.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>The Nanbu Ranch was surrounded by samurai. Toshie and Hachirobei had snuck up to the estate, Toshie teaching Hatch how to walk in a low position in order to remain hidden. However it wasn't the easiest as he was almost as tall as Retsu.</p><p>”You know. It occurs to me that we haven't really had any alone time.” Hachirobei said to her.</p><p>”Haven’t we?” Toshie asked, genuinely not knowing. ”My apologies. It takes me a while to get used to new people.”</p><p>”That business in Lavender Town sounded nasty.”</p><p>”It was far from my finest moment.” Toshie admitted. ”If Masami and Retsu hadn’t come along, I would have likely been executed by the Goyo, and the town's water supply wouldn’t have been cleaned.”</p><p>”Kind of makes my story seem inconsequential.” Hatch scratched his cheek. ”I’m just some guy they met in a bar.”</p><p>”I assure you, no meeting is inconsequential, Hachirobei.” Toshie said as they snuck onto the property. Toshie took out her spyglass in order to get a closer look. She could see people setting up tables on the grounds in front of the big white mansion on the hill. Toshie could just make out a woman barking orders at them. They were just close enough for Toshie to be able to make out the woman’s appearance. She had the same blue eyes and straw-colored hair that Kohaku had.</p><p>”That must be Lady Nanbu.” Toshie said as she passed the spyglass to Hachirobei.</p><p>”Yup. She looks like an older, angrier version of our girl.” He looked over at the mansion. ”Hey, who's that?”</p><p>Toshie took back the spyglass and looked at where Hatch had indicated. She saw a man in ornate orange robes. ”The Daimyo of Kibi!” She said in surprise. A man in white stood at the Daimyo’s right and a younger girl in black stood to his left. ”Those must be the bounty hunters that Masami described. This just got more complicated.”</p><p>”What does it all mean?” Hatch asked her.</p><p>Toshie was beginning to put the pieces together. ”The Daimyo hired the bounty hunters to capture Kohaku. His son is the same age as she is. I believe Lady Nanbu arranged the marriage contract with the Daimyo to marry each others children. It’s a very commonplace practice, especially for noble families.”</p><p>”Like Masami’s sister and the Emperor.”</p><p>Toshie nodded. ”But to go as far as to send bounty hunters? There must be something more at stake than marriage, or continuing bloodlines. They are definitely more than simple bounty hunters.”</p><p>”Do you see Kohaku?” Hachirobei asked.</p><p>”No. She must be inside the mansion. I don’t think this is going to go as smoothly as we hoped.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>The whole of Saffron town was on the mansions front lawn. Kohaku felt numb as the party started. She was met with extended family members and old school mates that she had long since grown apart from. She couldn't remember half their names.</p><p>”Great to see you again, Koha.” One of her uncles had told her.</p><p>”Welcome home.” A girl she knew from school greeted.</p><p>So far that was how Kohaku’s welcome home party went. She wasn’t sure what anyone was saying, as she just didn’t care. She just politely nodded her head, no one bothered to ask her any questions.</p><p>”Uh, Miss Nanbu.” A soft voice said to her. Kohaku turned to see Tetsuo, her betrothed. ”I’m really sorry about all this.” It sounded like he had more to say, but looked too afraid to.</p><p>Kohaku made a joyless smile. ”It’s no problem. Really. I should have settled down a long time ago.” Tetsuo’s eyes kept looking away from her.</p><p>He was about to say something when a small, selfish voice behind her said. ”You call this a party? If I don’t have a stack of mochi in front of me in fifteen seconds I’ll make my father buy your stupid catering company and fire you all!”</p><p>”Yes, Miss Hashimoto!” Kohaku heard one of the food providers say, and her blood ran cold.</p><p>”Honestly! I've had it with you philistines!” Kohaku turned to where the spoiled voice came from and saw Masami Hashimoto standing there, Doctor Hayami standing by her side.</p><p>Masami locked eyes with her as they approached. The girl bowed to her. ”And you must be Miss Nanbu. It’s refreshing to know that this dust bowl has at least one lady of culture.” People were giving Masami dirty looks, as Kohaku stood dumbfounded. Masami never talked like this, and the only explanation was that she was acting. She did have a taste for theater, after all. ”My name is Masami Hashimoto, and this is my doctor and personal friend, Doctor Hayami.”</p><p>Momoko bowed as well. ”A pleasure.”</p><p>”Uh, nice to meet you too?” Kohaku said confused. Tetsuo looked at her, clearly just as confused as she was.</p><p>The servant Masami had yelled at returned with a tray of mochi balls. ”Here you go Miss Hashimoto.”</p><p>”Hmph, it's about time!” Masami picked up a stick from the edge of the tray and speared a mochi ball. She ate it and the servant stood holding his breath. ”I find it acceptable.” The servant breathed a sigh of relief.</p><p>”Uh, what brings you to the Westlands, Miss Hashimoto?” Kohaku asked, feeling awkward at having to pretend not to know Masami.</p><p>”I heard the Daimyo’s son was getting married, and I couldn't pass up the opportunity. Where is he?” While Kohaku knew it was fake, this air of pretentiousness just felt disturbing.</p><p>”Um, h-hello.” Tetsuo, still by her side, said uncomfortably.</p><p>”Hmm.” Masami stared up at him, eyebrow raised. ”I thought you’d be taller.” She said while eating another ball of mochi.</p><p>”A Hashimoto,” Kohaku’s mother had suddenly appeared at her side. ”On my ranch? Such an honor!” Lady Nanbu bowed to Masami. ”I am Sarahebi Nanbu, it is a pleasure to host you.”</p><p>”Masami Hashimoto.” Masami bowed back. ”I heard about the upcoming wedding while visiting Amigasa and came to see for myself what a western wedding was like.”</p><p>”And of course you are invited, Miss Hashimoto.” There her mother went, trying to build clout with another rich family. Though in her defense, the Hashimoto’s were one of the most influential families in Hyuga, second only to the Daimyo’s and Emperor Satsuma himself. The Emperor’s marriage to Amaterasu Hashimoto would only increase that influence, and all of Hyuga knew about it.</p><p>”Thank you, Lady Nanbu. When is the wedding to take place?”</p><p>”In eight days in Amigasa.”</p><p>”Only eight days?” Masami asked in surprise, letting her air of pretentiousness slip. Then she straightened. ”That’s shorter notice then I expected.”</p><p>”I admit that the time frame was moved up considerably.” Lady Nanbu said. ”But things are coming together smoothly.”</p><p>”I suppose we can make that work, can we doctor?” Masami said to Momoko.</p><p>”Of course Miss Hashimoto.” Momoko nodded politely.</p><p>”Y-you have a personal doctor, Miss Hashimoto?” It looked like Tetsuo finally worked up the nerve to say something to her.</p><p>”Well, you can never be too careful these days.” Masami shrugged. ”Have you heard about the demon attack in Sakura Springs? Ghastly business by the sound of it.”</p><p>By this point, Kohaku felt eyes on her back. ”Mother, why don’t I show Miss Hashimoto around the property.” She suggested.</p><p>”I think that's a great idea, Koha.” Her mother smiled. ”Please Miss Hashimoto, allow my daughter to show you why the Westlands breeds the best horses in Hyuga.”</p><p>Masami looked up like she was thinking before saying. ”I’ll allow it.”</p><p>Kohaku led Masami and Momoko away from the party and to the fields, where horses roamed. As soon as she was sure they were out of anyone’s earshot, Kohaku turned to them. ”What are you doing here!? I told you not to come after me!”</p><p>”What did you expect us to do?” Masami looked at her with pained eyes. ”Nothing?”</p><p>”Yes!” Kohaku should have expected this, but she really wasn’t prepared for it.</p><p>”Kohaku.” Momoko said. ”We know you don’t want to do this. I can see in your eyes how miserable you are.”</p><p>”It doesn't matter how I feel about it!” Kohaku admitted. ”I have to marry the Daimyo’s son.” She wasn’t sure she could tell them about the Daimyo holding Saffron Town hostage. ”Where’s everyone else?” She tried to change the subject.</p><p>”Toshie and Hachirobei are nearby.” Momoko answered.</p><p>Kohaku was afraid to ask. ”And Retsu?” Masami looked sadly at the ground.</p><p>”We don’t know.” Momoko said. ”Toshie said she tried to calm her down, but the general’s samurai shot her with arrows. She fell into the valley river.” She bit her lip.</p><p>Kohaku felt worse then she did before. ”I’m sorry.” She wiped her eyes. ”I’m sorry about everything.”</p><p>”Then come with us!” Masami looked at her, teary-eyed as well.</p><p>”I can’t!” Kohaku said again. ”You don’t understand.” She had to tell them. ”The Daimyo is holding Saffron Town hostage. If I don't marry Tetsuo, he says the town will be attacked by a demon. It’ll be just like Izuku all over again. I can’t let that happen. Not again.”</p><p>”Kohaku.” Masami grabbed her hand. ”You can’t take all of that on alone.”</p><p>”I have too.”</p><p>”Let us help you!”</p><p>”No!” Kohaku snapped. ”Just leave. Leave and forget about me.”</p><p>Masami’s lip trembled before she turned her back to her. ”Let’s go Momoko.”</p><p>”But Masami...”</p><p>”We can’t help her if she doesn't want it.” And with that, Masami started to walk away. Momoko paused to look at Kohaku, her big eyes pleading, before running after Masami.</p><p>Kohaku wiped her eyes again. ”I’m sorry.” She wanted nothing more than to run after them. To beg for Masami’s forgiveness, and go to help them look for Retsu. There was no way her Sensei was dead, not after everything they’d been through. Masami would find her, and they would go back on the road, and leave Kohaku here to her new life.</p><p>Kohaku spent ten minutes trying to get ahold of herself before returning back to the party.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>”So then, what are we going to do?” Hatch asked. ”Do we go back to Amigasa?”</p><p>”No,” Masami said with resolve. ”We’re not going anywhere! We’re helping Kohaku whether she wants it or not!”</p><p>”We will have to be delicate.” Toshie nodded. ”I will infiltrate Daimyo Jubei’s mansion and see what I can find. If I can find proof of Kohaku’s claims, then that will give the Goyo probable cause to arrest him. Emperor Satsuma will want to hear of this as well.”</p><p>”Then what will we do?” Hatch asked.</p><p>”Momoko and I will go to the wedding.” Masami said. ”I was invited by Kohaku’s mother, so that gives us an excuse.”</p><p>”Then what will I do?” Hatch asked again.</p><p>Momoko looked like she was considering something. ”Well, Masami and I will need an escort for the wedding.”</p><p>”Okay.” Hatch nodded. ”I can do that.”</p><p>”Then we should all head back to Amigasa in the morning.” Toshie decided.</p><p>”And we’ll have almost seven days to prepare. We can ask around if anybody has seen Retsu.” Masami was starting to feel like herself again. Then she thought of something. ”Wait, Junko was headed for Amigasa. If we can find her she can help us!”</p><p>”I don’t know, Masami.” Toshie said.</p><p>”She’ll want to help to us.” Masami said. ”If only for Retsu’s sake.”</p><p>”Then it's settled.” Hatch nodded. ”We’ll search for Junko, while Toshie looks in the mansion.”</p><p>Momoko put her hands together. ”Sounds like a plan to me.”</p><p>Toshie sighed. ”You are right, I suppose.”</p><p>”Thank’s guys.” Masami smiled for the first time since the end of the battle. ”Let’s get our friends back.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>The next morning, Retsu was sitting in her cell alone. Her arms and legs were crossed as she patiently waited. Her eyes opened at the sound of the cell opening.</p><p>”They’re ready to see you.” Junko told her.</p><p>Retsu’s eyes glowed. ”Finally.” And she smiled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. The First Glow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Junko takes Retsu on a date, and forces Retsu to remember the the day the voices started.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: The tags have warnings in them, but this chapter contains references to rape, child abuse, and cannibalism.</p><p>Updated 6/1/20, With this I’ve updated all the posted chapters and can now post 17. Look for that soon.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Retsu was being led by Junko through the cave. She was being pulled by the chain like a dog, and Junko had a big smile on her face.</p><p>”You don’t have to look so happy about this.” Retsu deadpanned.</p><p>Junko stopped and turned, pulling on the chain until their faces met. ”On the contrary, my Retsu, I think we should keep it.”</p><p>”Don’t even joke about it.” Then Junko kissed her.</p><p>”Just remember what we talked about, and we can go anywhere.” She whispered.</p><p>”I got it.” Retsu said, and Junko went back to leading her. Junko led her to a larger section of the cave. While Retsu had never been to this hideout herself, it matched other ones the Clan used. This large section was used as a meeting hall, lit by torches for light. Retsu could hear hissing, as shapes skulked around in the dark.</p><p>Retsu knew the sound of the Kamaitachi when she heard it. The weasel-men did whatever Dakki told them too. While they couldn’t truly understand human speech, the Kamaitachi could follow basic commands. The woman used them as her spies to watch everyone at all times. However they were little more than animals, and animals knew better than to mess with the two Jigoku users. They would never get too close to them.</p><p>At the end of the meeting hall Retsu could see Dakki standing with Alexander. Retsu couldn't help let out hate at the sight of him. Standing off to the side were two twins, one boy and one girl, that Retsu didn’t recognize. They couldn’t have been any older than Masami.</p><p>Dakki still dressed like she was a Geisha in a long yellow kimono, and white makeup with an intricate hairpiece holding up her black hair. She held a fan in front of her face as usual.</p><p>Junko pulled on the chain, forcing Retsu out in front of her, then kicked the back of her knee to drop her to the stone floor. Retsu grit her teeth, Junko was enjoying this too much.</p><p>”It’s been a long time, Retsu.” Dakki greeted in her deceivingly sweet voice. ”It actually hurt my feelings when you ran from us. Though not as much as our dear Junko’s.”</p><p>”I told you she’d come back to me.” Junko tilted her head.</p><p>”And you were right, my dear.” Dakki bowed her head towards Junko. ”Twice now you’ve gone against us, Retsu. Balrug’s death was more significant than a mere Tsuchigumo’s, but we’ve also heard that the men you fought for also betrayed you.”</p><p>Memories of being shot begun to come back to Retsu. She remembered General Shatao raising his sword above his head, and then nothing.</p><p>”We are considering letting you back into the Clan, if you are willing to work for it.” Dakki finished.</p><p>Retsu looked down at the stone floor, and started laughing. She looked back up at them with glowing eyes and baring her fangs. She ran at them, snapping with her fangs, and Junko pulled hard on the chain, dropping her to the stone.</p><p><em>Too hard, Ju!</em> She thought after her head hit the cave floor.</p><p>”My Retsu’s looking hungry.” Junko told them. ”I think she’s willing to work to sink her teeth into a target.” Retsu growled.</p><p>”Can you keep her in line this time, Junko?” Dakki asked.</p><p>”Of course I can. Anyone else would get their necks bitten out.” Junko chuckled.</p><p>”Well Retsu?” Dakki asked.</p><p>Retsu grit her teeth as she got back onto her knees. ”I am nothing but the wielder of my blade. Point me in a direction and I will follow. Give me a target and I will strike it down.”</p><p>”Retsu dear,” Dakki shook her head. ”I simply don’t believe you, but I am willing to give you the chance.” Retsu looked back at Junko, who looked just as confused as she did. ”Junko dear, how do you feel about marriage?”</p><p>Junko looked even more confused. ”I never cared about it.”</p><p>”Well I happen to have a Shugenja talisman right here.” Dakki held up a spell tag. ”A little bit of forbidden magic. Centuries-old, hard to come by. It will bind you two forever.”</p><p>Her wolfish smile spread across Junko’s face. ”I like the sound of that!” She pulled Retsu up to her side, holding her by her shoulder.</p><p>”Wouldn't you prefer a more traditional wedding?” Retsu pleaded. Having an unknown spell cast on her wasn’t appealing.</p><p>Junko scoffed. ”Who needs tradition?” She looked towards Dakki. ”Hit us!”</p><p>”Junko!”</p><p>The spell tag in Dakki’s fingers lit aflame, only the flames weren’t the normal orange. The talisman burned a bright red until all that remained was a red light. The red light shot forward at them, splitting in two and surrounded both of them by the neck. Then the lights wrapped tightly around their necks, both Retsu and Junko choked as their necks burned. The lights had transformed into two latticed necklaces. Finally a thin red thread connected both of them and the burning stopped.</p><p>Retsu felt warmth around her neck and a soft, soothing pulse. Looking at Junko, Retsu realized that the pulsing was her heartbeat, and Junko presumably felt hers in return. The chained collar around Retsu’s neck opened and fell off, its job done. Retsu had a different collar on now.</p><p>”Now, Junko dear, your Retsu really is yours.” Dakki finished.</p><p>Junko laughed. ”Finally, someone gets me a birthday gift I actually want.”</p><p>Retsu glared at her.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>”What the hell, Junko!” Retsu yelled at her when they were finally allowed to leave the cave. Retsu was unable to enjoy the winter air. ”That wasn’t part of the plan!”</p><p>”It worked out.” Junko shrugged. Junko was walking ahead of her, the thread wrapped around her bandaged arm as she led Retsu though the woods.</p><p>”I wouldn’t call this working out!” She pulled on the thread, but Junko didn’t seem to notice.</p><p>”Dakki was going to do it anyway.” Junko said dismissively. ”It was in her voice. And besides.” She turned pulling on the thread making Retsu stumble until her face was buried in Junko’s chest. ”This way we can keep our promise.” Junko gently rubbed the back of Retsu’s head. Retsu couldn’t help but feel at ease.</p><p>”I know my word isn’t exactly trustworthy when it comes to our promises, but I meant that one.” Retsu wrapped her arms around Junko’s waist.</p><p>”I gotta say,” Retsu could hear the smile Junko had. ”I like the idea of having you on a leash.”</p><p>”I noticed.” She deadpanned. ”So where are you taking us?”</p><p>”I thought we’d go to Amigasa and celebrate.”</p><p>Retsu looked up at her. ”But you hate big towns.”</p><p>Junko shrugged. ”I just got married, I’m in a good mood.”</p><p>”I’m not taking your last name.” Retsu teased.</p><p>”Good, you know I hate that name.” Junko scoffed.</p><p>Retsu laughed and straightened to her full height over Junko. ”You're tiny for a groom.” She teased.</p><p>Junko looked red as she said. ”I'm not tiny, you’re just gigantic!”</p><p>Retsu playfully bonked Junko on the head. ”Alright, alright, I’ll stop teasing you. Where are we going?”</p><p>Junko smirked. ”I thought we’d get sushi.”</p><p>”Sushi!?” Retsu asked in surprise. ”We can’t afford that!”</p><p>”Maybe you can’t.” Junko’s smirk grew as she held up a particularly big, overstuffed wallet.</p><p>”Ju, where did you get that much money!?”</p><p>”Dakki always leaves her money just lying around.” They both laughed. ”So I thought we could eat a big lunch and spend the night in one of those fancy couples rooms.”</p><p>Retsu smiled at her lovingly. ”That sounds really nice, Ju.”</p><p>It had been a while since Retsu had last been in Amigasa, but it hadn’t changed much. Much like Izuku, the people mostly wore the reddish-orange of Kibi. They could see the Daimyo’s mansion from the town's borders, somehow it looked even more pretentious than the mansion Daimyo Yosaku had lived in. Especially since she and Junko had redecorated.</p><p>Like Izuku, Amigasa was a well off town, filled with mostly lower nobles, and samurai families. They were stopped at the gates by a pair of Goyo. The policing force of Hyuga were considered elite forces, they all wore the blue of the Emperor’s personal guard and carried katana as well a Jitte. Retsu looked nervously at the iron bars meant specifically to catch katana. Normally she wouldn't be worried about them, but Retsu wasn’t sure she was up to a fight.</p><p>They were likely stopped because they both carried katana. ”Halt! Anyone entering Amigasa needs to register!” The Goyo, an captain according to the armband he wore, informed them.</p><p>”Since when?” Junko growled. ”I was just here a couple of days ago!”</p><p>”Daimyo’s orders.” The other Goyo said. ”They are hosting a big wedding in seven days and Daimyo Jubei wants extra security. Especially for those wielding weapons.”</p><p>Junko looked like she was about to tell them off, so Retsu cut in. ”That's not going to be a problem. I’m Rin, this Yuko.” Retsu wasn’t sure what made her pick those two names, but that was what she went with. ”We are just two traveling bodyguards looking to rest and maybe find some work.”</p><p>The younger Goyo wrote down the names, at least that was what Retsu assumed, as well as other things she couldn't read. Then the captain handed them a pair of green armbands. ”Wear these. They will let the rest of the Goyo and town guards know you were allowed to enter.”</p><p>”Thanks.” Retsu forced a smile as she took the armbands.</p><p>”Welcome to Amigasa.”</p><p>Retsu put her armband on and forced Junko to wear hers. They walked into Amigasa and after they left the Goyo behind a ways, Junko slapped her on the back of the head. ”Really, Yuko!?” She said angrily. ”That makes me sound like a whore!”</p><p>”I’m sorry. They were the first names I thought of.”</p><p>”Whatever.” Junko scoffed.</p><p>”Hey,” Retsu said as they walked. ”They didn’t say anything about this.” She tugged on the thread between them. ”I mean, a glowing red string connecting two women. It seems like something worth asking about.”</p><p>Junko shrugged. ”Who cares. Less work for us.”</p><p>In fact it seemed like nobody noticed the glowing collars that connected them. Even those that stopped to give friendly greetings. It was like no one else could see it. Maybe Masami would know why whenever they met again.</p><p>It was a good thing Junko had stolen new clothes for herself. Sushi places were usually full of a higher class of clientele than the two of them, and their clothes were new enough to not look out of place. Junko picked a table in the corner near the entrance, preferring to be near the exit.</p><p>”Hello.” A server joined them at the side of their table just as they were sitting down on the cushions. ”What can I get for you ladies?”</p><p>”Give us two of everything.” Junko said with a growl. ”And some water.”</p><p>”Ooo, and lots of saké.” Retsu smiled. ”Sakura Springs if you got any.”</p><p>”Hey,” Junko snapped. ”Go easy. I want you to actually remember what I’m going to do to you later.”</p><p>”Alright, alright.” She turned back to the server. ”Make that one bottle.”</p><p>”Yes ma'am.” He nodded before leaving for the back.</p><p>After a little time they were presented with two of every kind of sushi the restaurant had. ”Ooo shrimp.” Retsu started with the shrimp piece. Junko started by sniffing everything like she always did before eating. Her sense of smell was dog-like, and Retsu thought it was cute when Junko sniffed around. Eventually she settled on the octopus.</p><p>Retsu felt happy as they ate, for once feeling like a normal couple. As much as she wanted to drink more, Retsu controlled herself by only taking a sip at the time. They ate a big lunch, Retsu being able to eat more as she hadn’t had any food since the night before the battle at Kibi Valley.</p><p>And speaking of Kibi Valley, Retsu and Junko heard a group of people talking about it. ”No, really. My cousin is a samurai who fought there. He said there were demons. One of them was the size of mountain, but he was cut down by a woman.”</p><p>”A woman?” Another voice said in disbelief.</p><p>”Yeah. They say she’s a Goddess of War.” The first voice said. ”They call her, Retsu of the Three Thousand Worlds.” Retsu almost choked when he said her name, and Junko chuckled at her.</p><p>A third voice spoke. ”I heard she was eight feet tall. With glowing eyes.”</p><p><em>Well they got one thing right.</em> She thought.</p><p>”She’s a descendant of Loagoxi, the God of Swords.” A fourth voice said. ”She has to be. Who else could kill a demon the size of a mountain.”</p><p>Retsu sighed. ”I swear, if someone starts a cult after me, I’m gonna break someone in half.”</p><p>”Wow, who would’ve thought I’d be lucky enough to marry a war goddess.” Junko teased her.</p><p>”Oh, don’t you start.” Retsu was already sick of it. When they finished eating, Junko left a pile of ryō on the table and they left. Retsu carried her half-empty bottle of Sakura Springs saké with her, saving it for later.</p><p>Junko led her to the inn she had mentioned earlier. ”Hey, we're renting a room for the rest of today and the whole night.” She practically threw the ryō at the woman behind the desk.</p><p>”Yes ma'am.” The woman nodded as she counted the money. ”Upstairs, two doors down on your left. I’ll be here if you need anything!”</p><p>Junko nearly dragged her upstairs to where the bigger rooms were. The door wasn’t even fully closed when Junko grabbed her, and pulled her into a kiss. Their tongues wrestled as they walked backward and fell onto the bed waiting for them. Junko was on top of her, untying the swords from their belts and placing them off to the side of the bed. Their lips never parted as Junko untied Retsu’s obi, and she untied her haori which Junko still wore.</p><p>Retsu felt herself start to cry as Junko begun taking her clothes off. ”What's wrong, Re?”</p><p>”I'm so sorry, Ju. I'm sorry for leaving you.” Being together like this, just like it was years ago, she felt undeserving of it. She didn’t deserve Junko or her love. How could she forgive her after she abandoned her like that.</p><p>Junko sat up, opening Retsu’s kimono up and ran her hands over the scars she carved there. It felt just like it was back in Izuku, except they were on a bed instead of the cold wet ground.</p><p>”What does it say here?” Junko asked her as she rubbed the scars.</p><p>”Junko.” Retsu whimpered.</p><p>”That's right.” Junko smiled. ”I love you. I put this here so you would never forget that.” Then she pulled Retsu closer with the thread. ”Now shut up, and kiss me.”</p><p>Retsu managed a smile, and did just that.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>How much time had passed, Retsu didn’t know, nor did she care. It was the middle of the night, moonlight shined in through the window. Her head was resting on Junko’s shoulder whose arm was around Retsu’s back. Their clothes were thrown about all over the room, the blanket on the bed being the only thing that covered them.</p><p>Retsu never felt more at peace as she traced the scars on Junko’s stomach with her fingers. There was a time when Junko would shy away from sex. Their very first time together, Retsu was the one to instigate and since then Junko would take her every chance they had. Retsu could still remember the embarrassment on Junko’s face when she started taking off her clothes for that first time.</p><p>It was a night much like this one, they were two teenagers who had just completed their first real mission for the Demon Clan in the northern town, Tonta Town. Retsu had suggested that they go to the hot springs, and being submerged in hot water always turned her on so she told Junko that they should just take the plunge. They loved each other, so why not? Junko had never looked so shy, so Retsu took the lead. They were young and clumsy, but there was something magical about it regardless.</p><p>That was what tonight had felt like. Retsu had spent five years without Junko. Sure she spent nights with other women, trying to forget her pain, but no matter how much she pretended they just weren’t Junko. No one else could make her feel the way Junko could. No one else could keep the voices away.</p><p>”Re,” Junko suddenly said, pulling Retsu out of her thoughts.</p><p>”Yeah, Ju?”</p><p>Junko’s voice turned serious. ”I’ve been thinking. You know about my first time, but you never told me yours. You need to confront it.”</p><p>Retsu smiled and squeezed Junko in a hug. ”You were my first time, Ju. You know that.”</p><p>Junko looked at her, her expression grim. ”I’m not talking about sex, and I think you know that.”</p><p>Retsu’s expression soured. Of course she knew what Junko meant. ”We were having a great time, Ju! Why do you want to ruin it!?” She sat up, putting her back to Junko.</p><p>”It’s eating you, Re!” Junko sat up too. ”It’s why you were in that forest! And you are just going to end up back there if you don’t confront it!”</p><p>”I don’t remember!” Retsu yelled back at her.</p><p>”No, you don’t want to remember.” Junko’s voice suddenly softened. ”Whether you realize it or not. That's the real reason you drink. And it’s the reason we can’t be as close as we should be.”</p><p>Retsu eyes burned as tears blinded her. ”I can’t, Ju!” She shook her head.</p><p>”Then I’ll remind you of mine.” Junko breathed in. ”I was born Junko Uesugi. Daughter of Lord Uesugi, a great samurai from the north who was friends with Gensei of the Demon Blade.” Retsu knew this story far too well, and she didn’t want to hear it again. ”Together they fought many battles. Even against Loagoxi, the God of Swords. They called Gensei evil.” He was, but Junko’s father was much worse. ”But not even he would rape his own daughter.”</p><p>There it was. It stung Retsu’s heart to hear those words again, and she couldn't imagine how Junko felt saying it. She continued. ”I was four when it started. He would come into my room in the middle of the night and did whatever he wanted to me. I was so scared. Afraid to sleep in my room. Mother knew about it and did nothing. I was weak and small and couldn't fight back. I didn’t know how many times it happened. Until one day, my mother said she was pregnant again.”</p><p>”I was going to have a little sibling. When my father came to my room that night, I was terrified. Not for myself, by then I had accepted my fate. But the idea that he would do this to my little sister, that terrified me. And with it came an anger that I never knew. So when he started, when his guard was down, I sank my teeth into his neck. I didn’t let go until he bled out in my bed.”</p><p>”I never felt so powerful. So in control. I ripped out his jugular and ate it, and I just felt so good. So I took another bite, and another, and another. And when it was over, when Sensei Gensei found me, my eyes glowed for the first time. I tried to eat him as well, but he stopped me with a glance. He took me to his dojo, a few months later I met you.”</p><p>Retsu felt Junko’s warmth through the thread. ”Re, meeting you was the best thing that happened to me.”</p><p>Retsu sobbed. ”Junko, I...” She felt Junko’s arms around her.</p><p>”You can do it.” Junko assured her. ”You have too.”</p><p>She wiped her eyes, breathed in, and said. ”The capital of Hyuga used to be in Genfu, the south. But Satsuma’s great grandfather moved it to Yamato. And with it all of the business’ and nobles, leaving only the poor. The south was free to be attacked by bandits and pirates, who would rob, and kill, and rape. My father was one of those pirates, my mother was barely a teenager when he raped her. She had me alone and took care of me for four years until she...”</p><p>Retsu paused to wipe her eyes again. ”She left me at an orphanage. She told me she would come back for me, but she never did. I was small and weak and alone. The older kids would pick on me, except for four older girls. They took me in, treated me like a little sister. They were the first people that made me feel truly loved. And...” Retsu had to stop, she was crying too hard to continue.</p><p>Junko hugged her hard. ”Shh, shh. I know it’s hard, but you can do it.”</p><p>”There was a big attack!” Retsu finally started again. ”The town was sacked, everyone who could leave did. Including the orphanage staff and the older kids that could work. Everyone but the five of us. Emiko was the oldest, she always put the rest of us before herself. Yuko and Rin were blood sisters, they taught me how to steal. Akane was the closest to my age, she was also the first to die.”</p><p>”Emiko, Yuko, Rin, and Akane.” Those names were etched into Retsu’s heart. ”They were my family. They all died. There was no one left to take care of us. Eventually we ran out of food. I was the youngest, Ju! The smallest and the weakest! I shouldn't have been the last one!” Junko rubbed her back.</p><p>”Akane died first. Rin wasn’t far behind. Emiko gave me whatever she could find, she wouldn't eat while Yuko and I starved! Why, Ju! Why couldn’t she have just been selfish for once!” The tears blinded her but she continued. ”Emiko died and it was just the two of us. I was so hungry, Ju! I didn’t know what to do! So I bit off Akane’s finger! I ate Emiko’s eye because I wanted to know what it tasted like! I kept eating! Taking off parts of them until I was full!”</p><p>Junko gripped her tighter. ”And Yuko?”</p><p>”She didn’t die, Ju!” Retsu sobbed. ”She wasn’t even dead when I...when I...”</p><p>”You have to tell me, Re.”</p><p>”When I bit into her neck! I killed her, Ju! I killed her!” After all these years, Retsu finally admitted it.</p><p>”<em>Finally Retsu!”</em></p><p>
  <em>”You acknowledge us!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”We died for you!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”We love you, Retsu!”</em>
</p><p>Emiko, Yuko, Rin, and Akane. It was their voices that haunted Retsu. They were inside of her, begging to be fed blood and flesh to fill the parts of them that Retsu ate. They died so she could live, and they never let her forget.</p><p>”I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” She repeated over and over again, gripping her head.</p><p>Junko pulled her closer, resting her head against her bosom. ”Shh, shh.” She whispered soothingly as Retsu cried into her chest.</p><p>”That was when my eyes started glowing.” Retsu finished. Her eyes were glowing now, and Junko’s did as well. Four golden lights lit up the dark room. Junko grabbed her by the cheeks and they looked into each other's golden eyes. She leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.</p><p>”Thank you for finally telling me.” Junko said. ”I know how hard it is to admit it the first time. But you will feel better. I promise.”</p><p>”Ju.” Retsu kissed her again, wanting to forget again. But she couldn't forget. She had to accept what she had done. No matter how hard it was. Junko was right about that. ”I won’t try to forget them anymore.”</p><p>”<em>Thank you, Retsu.”</em> Emiko said.</p><p>Junko smiled at her. ”Lie down, I want to make you feel better.” Retsu did as she was told and lie on her back. Junko kiss her again then went down and kissed her on the neck. Junko slowly trailed kisses down her body until she couldn't get any lower.</p><p>Retsu moaned.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Masami and the others reached Amigasa around noon, meaning they had six and a half days left to prepare. They rented a room at an inn where they were resting. The town was locked down by the Goyo, who kept a register of all visitors to Amigasa. Masami asked if anyone named Junko had passed through, but he wasn’t allowed to tell her. However, that didn’t stop Hatch from making a distraction in order for Toshie to take a look at the list. There wasn’t anyone named Junko on the list, only a few names that sounded like it.</p><p>The four of them sat in the inn room, Toshie planned to infiltrate the Daimyo’s mansion, but had to wait until sundown. They were tired from the journey, and welcomed the break. Masami was sharing tea with Momoko while Hatch was taking a nap in the corner. Toshie was sitting off to the side going over what she was going to do once inside the mansion.</p><p>”Masami, do you have any idea where we should start looking tomorrow?” Doctor Hayami asked her.</p><p>Masami shook her head. ”No. Even if I had been to Amigasa before, I’m not sure where to start looking.”</p><p>”Might I suggest a bar, then?”</p><p>”A bar?” Masami questioned. ”I don’t know. Junko doesn't drink.”</p><p>”But a lot of people pass through bars and taverns. A lot of information goes through them.” Momoko nodded. ”In the Yakuza, we kept track of people for any potential marks, or troublemakers and Junko surely counts as a troublemaker.”</p><p>Masami looked at her wide-eyed. ”Uh, Momoko, you just said ”we” when referring to the Yakuza.”</p><p>Momoko gasped. ”Did I! I’m sorry.” She looked down in shame. ”I guess I'm still not used to not being with them. I’m just now remembering what it feels like to be a doctor. I wish I could have helped more people in the valley.”</p><p>Masami put her hand on the doctor's arm. ”You did what you could. There were so many, and you're only one person.”</p><p>”I know.” Momoko said sadly. ”I only hope the other doctors can handle the rest of the work.” Then she shook her head. ”I know they can. I did everything I could.” She said a little less sad.</p><p>”Yeah,” Masami agreed. ”You saved a lot of lives. You're a good doctor.”</p><p>”Thank you, Masami.” Momoko smiled at her. ”I wish I could be as confident as you or Retsu.”</p><p>Masami looked to see if Toshie was paying attention to them, and it looked like she was busy in her own thoughts. Still Masami said quietly. ”Actually, Momoko, I’ve been feeling bad.”</p><p>”We noticed. What’s wrong?”</p><p>”I, I was training my magic to help Retsu. I wanted to learn offensive spells and learn to cast without a tag so I wouldn’t be a burden to her or any of you. But when Retsu was hurt and those bounty hunters came for Kohaku, I couldn’t do anything. I know I was tired from the battle, but I just can’t stop thinking that I should’ve been able to do more.”</p><p>”Masami, no one thinks you're a burden. Especially not Retsu.”</p><p>”I know, but...” Masami paused. ”At home, anything less then perfection was considered useless. I just can’t help feeling that way.” She wiped her eye.</p><p>”That's terrible.” Momoko frowned. ”Perfection isn’t something that's achievable. To instill that thinking into a child is horrible.”</p><p>”It’s why I left.” Masami said sadly. ”Retsu made me feel like I mattered.” Tears ran from her eyes. ”I really hope she's okay.”</p><p>This time, Momoko was the one to put her hand on Masami’s arm. ”She is. I know she is. She’s a War Goddess, remember?”</p><p>Masami chuckled at the ridiculousness of it. ”She would hate being called that.”</p><p>”Yes, she would.” Momoko laughed too.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>As soon as sundown started, Toshie left the inn and headed for the Daimyo’s mansion. She had a mask on, as well as a scarf, to cover as much of her face as possible. She left her haori at the inn as it made her more conspicuous. Toshie felt the cold, but she was trained to be able to ignore it.</p><p>Toshie left early to close as much distance as possible. Being a Kondo out after dark was asking for trouble, but she knew how to move quickly and quietly and could blend into most crowds. People wouldn't even have time to notice her as Toshie moved through Amigasa. She avoided groups of Goyo and Kibi samurai until she reached the mansion.</p><p>The Daimyos mansion in Amigasa had a similar layout to the one in Izuku, but was aesthetically different. Quiet as a mouse, Toshie was up against the outer wall. She remembered seeing the missing section of the wall in Izuku that looked like it had been cut. Junko had cut through the stone so easily. Toshie could have used that power right now, but it wasn’t very subtle. So she did things the normal way.</p><p>Toshie climbed over the wall like a cat would a tree. Crouching low on top of the wall she looked down into the courtyard. She could see samurai patrolling, the guard being much lower than normal. With the Daimyo over in the Westlands, they didn’t need as many guards here which made Toshie’s job a lot easier.</p><p>Toshie quietly moved throughout the compound until she reached the main building. ”When will father and Tetsuo return?” Toshie heard a little girl ask.</p><p>”It will still be a few more days. They are still preparing for your brother's wedding.” Said a woman.</p><p>By the sound of it, Toshie was listening to the Daimyo’s wife and their daughter. That meant she would be close to the governor’s office. She found the office, crept inside and closed the door behind her. The office was dark as the sun was fully set by now and it would still be a while before the moon reached this side of the compound. Toshie was trained to see in the dark, but reading would be nearly impossible.</p><p>Toshie searched the Daimyos logs and work documents. She found nothing out the ordinary for most of it, until she found one document listing a large payment. Unable to make out the kanji, Toshie took the document to the window, using what light she could to see it. The document did in fact say that the Daimyo paid a large sum in order to hire two bounty hunters. It was dated recently, so this had to be related to the two bounty hunters that she saw at the Nanbu Ranch. The amount of ryō he paid for their service was exorbitant, he paid them to hunt down Kohaku Nanbu and return her to the Westlands, and afterward to provide security for the wedding.</p><p>There had to be more too it. Such a gross price for two bounty hunters could only mean one of two things: the price was either a testament to their strength or the Daimyo stood to gain much more than the expenses. Toshie was going with the assumption that it was for both reasons.</p><p>The ninja folded the document and went back to searching. For awhile still, she couldn’t find anything out of the ordinary, until she found a map. It wasn’t Amigasa or the surrounding area. It wasn’t Shima or Kibi Valley. If fact, Toshie couldn’t tell where the map was depicting until she brought it into the light of the window.</p><p>The map was mostly flat lands showing many spots circled. Then Toshie realized that this wasn’t a map, it was a geological survey. The circled spots were actually mass deposits of copper. Other than that, nothing on the survey indicated where it was, but Toshie was forming a hypothesis.</p><p>Having found nothing else, Toshie meticulously put everything back in its place, save the financial record and the survey. She left through the office window, and made her way back through the compound. Getting out ended up being easier than getting in. She was back on the streets of Amigasa in minutes.</p><p>Toshie rejoined the others at the inn. ”How did it go?” Doctor Hayami was the one to ask her as she stepped into the room.</p><p>Toshie sat on the floor and presented the documents she had found. Masami, Momoko, and Hachirobei joined her. ”Not much, but I think I’m starting to piece things together.” First she started with the map. ”This is a geological survey that shows great deposits of copper ore. Geological surveys are pretty new, so the empire wouldn’t have had this kind of information, Daimyo Jubei must have commissioned it privately.”</p><p>”It’s the Westlands.” Everyone turned to Hatch, each looking at him in surprise.</p><p>”That was what I was thinking,” Toshie said. ”But I don’t know for sure.”</p><p>”No, it is. Look.” He pointed to a spot of elevated land. ”This is that hill Kohaku’s house was on.”</p><p>Masami looked closer at the spot he pointed too. ”He’s right.”</p><p>”The Westlands have huge amounts of copper beneath them?” Momoko questioned. ”Then why doesn't anyone know?”</p><p>Toshie cleared her throat. ”I think I see the whole picture. The Westlands are technically owned by the Emperor, but the Nanbu clan were given governance of the land. Lady Nanbu owns the land.”</p><p>”That’s why he wants Kohaku to marry his son!” Masami exclaimed.</p><p>”Yes.” Toshie nodded. ”By marrying his son into the Nanbu family, and Kohaku into his, the land title will fall to Tetsuo. Lady Nanbu is a widow, so the title will fall to the oldest man in the family. All the Daimyo would need to excavate the land would be his son’s signature.”</p><p>”But, Tetsuo seemed so timid.” Masami said, having met the boy at the party.</p><p>”That means he’s just as much a puppet as Kohaku is.” Momoko said sadly. ”No doubt he’ll give in to his father's wishes.”</p><p>”Retsu is right.” Hatch said. ”Marriage is weird.”</p><p>”Then there's the bounty hunters.” Toshie pointed at the financial record. ”I believe this large payment went to those two bounty hunters. I think they might be Demon Clan.”</p><p>”Demon Clan?” Momoko was worried.</p><p>”Kohaku hit the girl with the Sanzen Sekai and it didn’t do anything.” Masami told them. ”I believe they’re Demon Clan too. Who knows what they can do.”</p><p>”Junko might.” Hatch said.</p><p>Toshie rolled up the documents. ”Our next step is to find her and Retsu. Either way, this isn’t exactly proof. If only I could have found a more direct link.”</p><p>”You did great, Toshie.” Masami smiled at her. ”At least now we know what’s going on.”</p><p>”We should all sleep.” Toshie suggested. ”And in the morning we search for Junko.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Kohaku sat in her room as she often did now. It was the only place she could be alone and let out her true feelings. She had spent the last ten years pretending to be something she wasn’t, and for a few months she got to enjoy the freedom of being herself. Now she was going to spend the rest of her life pretending again.</p><p>Kohaku stared at the scar on her arm. She hated herself for what she had said to Masami. To tell her that she didn’t want her friends help. The way Masami turned her back to her, it hurt deeply. Of course she wanted to go with them, but she couldn’t let all of Saffron Town burn for her selfishness.</p><p>Then there was Retsu. Betrayed by General Shatao, a man Kohaku once respected, then she was shot and lost in the river. Becoming Retsu’s pupil was supposed to be the end of her weakness. Now all of that effort felt wasted.</p><p>The first night in Izuku had been playing back in Kohaku’s mind a lot. Retsu drunkenly asked her to join her in the bath. Kohaku was reluctant at first, but a hot bath sounded so tempting at the time. It was the first she had really relaxed in weeks. That was when she asked Retsu to teach her, that was the moment she became her pupil. Then Retsu asked why she wanted to be a samurai, and she became the first person that Kohaku had told about Isu that wasn’t Satoshi.</p><p>Kohaku remembered how she was so overcome with emotion that she couldn’t keep up her fake male voice. That was when Retsu told her that she knew who she really was, and made her say it out loud. She was the first person in ten years that Kohaku told the truth too. That look she gave her, so full of love and acceptance was burned into her memory. Why couldn’t her real mother look at her that way?</p><p>Kohaku had never felt more loved than in that moment. She wanted nothing more than to go back on the road with them. She wanted to train with Retsu. She wanted to see a play with Masami. She wanted to cook with Toshie. She wanted to play Chō-Han with Hatch. She wanted to have tea with Momoko. And she even wanted to talk with Junko. Kohaku wanted to be with her real family again, and the pain of not being able too hurt worse than any sword wound.</p><p>Then there was Satoshi, she wanted to spend all night talking to him again. Retsu had teased her about sleeping with him after the battle was over. She had actually started to feel more comfortable around him now that he knew she was a woman. Kohaku didn’t have the fear that he would find out and their friendship would be over. If anything it had made their friendship stronger. She wasn’t ready to sleep with anyone, but maybe they could have been more than just friends. Kohaku wouldn’t know now.</p><p>She was running out of time to make that choice, however. Kohaku’s wedding night was just over six days away. On that night they would have to consummate the marriage and she would be forced to give her virginity away to someone she didn’t love, and mother a child.</p><p>It had all been running through her mind over and over again when she wasn’t being complaisant in front of everyone outside her room. On the outside she wore an empty smile, while on the inside it felt like she was slowly dying.</p><p>Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at her bedroom door. Kohaku quickly wiped her eyes on her sleeve and composed herself. ”Yes?”</p><p>”Miss Nanbu?” A soft voice asked. It was her betrothed, Tetsuo. ”C-can we talk.” He always sounded like he was scared of everything.</p><p>”Uh, yeah.” Kohaku was hesitant to let someone into her sanctuary, but every time they were in the same room Tetsuo looked like he wanted to tell her something. Tetsuo quietly entered her room, closing the door behind him. Kohaku moved over on her bed, telling him it was okay to sit beside her. She might as well get used to it.</p><p>”You want to tell me something?” Kohaku asked.</p><p>Tetsuo looked surprised for a moment before nodding. ”I, I’m sorry about all of this.” He finally said. His eyes went to her bedroom corner where Kohaku’s armor and katana rested.</p><p>She hadn’t really noticed before, but now that they were sitting side by side Kohaku could see how much smaller he was than her. Both in height and weight. Kohaku was built from years of training, so she could be considered big. She was far from Retsu who made everyone look small. If Kohaku was considered a tomboy, then Tetsuo could be considered a tomgirl. A boyish girl marrying an effeminate boy, it made them quite a pair.</p><p>”I know you don’t want to marry me, and if it means anything, I don’t want to marry you either.” He said.</p><p>”I guess both our parents don’t really care about what we want.” Kohaku said bitterly.</p><p>”My sister gets whatever she wants.” There was a trace of humor in Tetsuo’s voice. ”I guess because she turned out right.”</p><p>”What do you mean?” She looked at him, his brown eyes looking at the floor.</p><p>”My father had his own reasons for this wedding, but my mother wanted it too. She thinks this way, I’ll learn to be a man. Marrying a woman and having a child will just fix everything.” He shrugged like he had heard that over and over again.</p><p>Kohaku thought for a moment. ”Tetsuo, are you?”</p><p>Tetsuo nodded like he already knew what she was going to say, then he admitted. ”I’m gay.”</p><p>Kohaku made a dry laugh. ”I pretended to be a man for ten years. All I learned is that you can’t be happy when you're hiding who you are.”</p><p>”But we don’t have a choice, do we?” Tetsuo said in resignation.</p><p>”No.” Kohaku shook her head. ”I suppose we don’t. Not while your father is holding Saffron Town hostage.”</p><p>”I’m sorry about that. It feels like he’s gone crazy, ever since he found out about the copper.”</p><p>Kohaku looked at him, surprised. ”What copper?”</p><p>Tetsuo looked like he said something he wasn’t supposed to. ”The Westlands is a goldmine of copper.” He admitted. ”I wasn’t supposed to tell you. When we get married the title for the Westlands will become mine. My father just wants to use us so he can excavate the land.”</p><p>Kohaku felt rage like she hadn’t in a long time. ”That bastard! All this is for money! And I thought Junko was a monster! At least she doesn’t pretend to be a governor!” She almost jumped out of bed as she punched a hole in the wall so deep that it went up to her elbow. She didn’t even realize that she had done it until she turned around to see Tetsuo looking fearfully at her. ”Sorry about that.”</p><p>”A-are you okay?”</p><p>Kohaku looked at her knuckles. She had couple of cuts on her hand, but punching solid wood like that should have broken her hand. And again she was reminded of Retsu.</p><p>”No. I’m not okay.” She said quietly. ”Even knowing that doesn’t change anything.”</p><p>”I wish there was something we could do.” Tetsuo went back to looking at the floor.</p><p>”Me too.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Six days until the wedding</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Five Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With Five Days left, the group reunites and begins preparations for Kohaku’s wedding.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the morning came, Masami and the others split up to search Amigasa. They asked around for a brown-haired woman carrying a sword, Masami wasn’t having much luck. She passed a Kabuki theater on the street, wanting to go in, but she didn’t have time to sit through a play.</p><p>”Well, at least I know where Junko isn’t.” Masami chuckled to herself. She had a hard time imagining Junko in a theater, or Retsu for that matter.</p><p>The four of them split Amigasa into fourths, each of them covering a direction. Masami elected to search the northern section. She went to bars like Momoko had suggested, as well as inns, and restaurants, and so far she turned up empty.</p><p>The next place on Masami’s list was a sushi restaurant. Sushi tended to be expensive, so she had a hard time picturing the wolf woman there, but she had to check everywhere. She walked inside the restaurant and asked the first servant she saw if he saw anyone matching Junko’s description.</p><p>”Her hair is light brown, lots of curls and tangles.” She told the servant.</p><p>”Hmm.” He thought. ”Yes, actually.” Masami was prepared for another <em>no</em>, so she was surprised to hear <em>yes</em>. ”A woman just like that was in here yesterday. She was scary.” He shivered.</p><p>”Do you know where she went!?” Masami asked with excitement.</p><p>But he shook his head. ”No, but it sounded like she was going to an inn.”</p><p>”But I just checked the inn down the street.” Masami said sadly.</p><p>”Oh no, there's one closer to here. Just go down two buildings, and take a left.”</p><p>Masami smiled. ”Thank you!” She ran out of the restaurant and followed the servant’s instructions. She found a two-floored inn, and went inside. ”Excuse me.” Masami said to the woman at the counter. ”Could you help me? I’m looking for my friend who might have stayed here.”</p><p>”Oh, yes. I can help.” The woman nodded.</p><p>”Okay, she’s a woman who carries a sword. She has light brown hair, curly and tangled. She tends to growl at people.”</p><p>”Oh, yes. The scary lady.” The woman said. ”She checked out of here about two hours ago.”</p><p>Masami groaned, having just missed Junko. ”She didn’t mention where she was going, did she?”</p><p>”I heard her grumble something about a show. Maybe she went to a theater?”</p><p>”No way.” Masami said in disbelief as she remembered the theater she had passed by early. ”Thank you!” She yelled back at the woman as she ran out again.</p><p>Masami ran down the street, cursing herself as she had to keep stopping to catch her breath. She was trying to hurry as not to miss Junko again, but her stupid lungs were slowing her down. Masami took out her pipe and dropped Momoko’s medicine in the end, then lit it up and breathed it in deep. Holding her breath for ten seconds, Masami let the medicine sink in. She let her breath go, and started walking again.</p><p>Feeling better, Masami walked as fast as she could without going fast enough to lose it again. By the time Masami reached the theater again, people were flooding out. Normally it would be hard to find someone in a crowd like this, but Junko stood out. The shade of brown of her hair was uncommon around most of Hyuga, her right hand was often wrapped in bandages, and she carried a katana. She was shorter then Retsu, but uncommonly tone for a woman.</p><p>As Masami searched she felt the scar on her neck pulse. She had to be nearby, Masami just knew it.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Junko was miserable. How Retsu could sit through these stupid plays was a mystery. She nibbled on the end of her empty pipe, waiting for the dumb actors to finally finish their damned performance. It was the longest two hours of her life.</p><p>Her Retsu was by her side with a dumb, amused smile on her gorgeous face. Finally, the play ended, the actors took their final bow, and the crowded theater slowly emptied. Still in their seats, Retsu turned to her.</p><p>”That was so stupid.” She laughed.</p><p>Taken aback, Junko asked. ”I thought you liked these things?”</p><p>Retsu laughed. ”What? No. What made you think that?”</p><p>Junko felt her face flush. ”Then what was with that stupid grin you had the whole time?”</p><p>Retsu looked at her with a sultry expression. ”Because, you took me on a real date.” She put her hand on Junko’s shoulder as she leaned in and planted a kiss on her lips. ”I know we’re not normal people, but it's been nice to feel like one for a while.”</p><p>”Yeah, it was.” Junko admitted as she played with her pipe in her hand. Normal. What did that even mean? Most people, especially in the upper class, were forced to marry each other so their parents could gain something from the other. Relationships built on mutual feelings were a rarity.</p><p>Junko gripped the red thread that connect her to her beloved. Retsu always said that they each had half of the other's hearts in their chests, and with this thread it felt like that was finally true. Junko never felt as grateful as she did for Dakki.</p><p>Junko pulled on the thread and kissed Retsu again, this time with more force. Retsu did that thing Junko loved where she reached up and ran her fingers through her hair, pulling out knots that sent little jolts of pain throughout her.</p><p>Reluctantly breaking their kiss, Junko suggested. ”Let's find somewhere private.”</p><p>”Why, Junko, I think you read my mind.” Retsu wrapped her arms around Junko’s left arm and they stood, leaving the theater.</p><p>There was still a thick crowd outside the theater, Retsu’s size helped a lot in these instances. Junko hated crowds, they suffocated her, and Retsu’s height intimidated people out of their way. At least that was how it usually went.</p><p>”Ow!” Retsu said, more in surprise than in pain as a tiny head collided with her stomach. Both women looked down in surprise to see familiar brown hair buns, and a dark red haori.</p><p>”Retsu!?” That girl, Masami stared up at them with teary eyes. ”You're okay!” She wrapped her arms around Retsu’s waist as she sobbed into her.</p><p>Junko frowned when Retsu let go of her arm and hugged Masami back, patting her head the same way that Master did to them during that one winter so long ago.</p><p>”Masami!” Retsu said. ”What are you doing here? Not that I’m not happy to see you.”</p><p>Still gripping Retsu tightly, Masami looked up at her with tear blinded eyes. ”L-looking for Ju-Junko...” She sobbed, and Junko rolled her eyes. ”W-we didn’t k-know where to l-look for you!”</p><p>Retsu smiled at her, that warm and loving smile that she learned from Master, and Junko felt jealously. There was a time when Retsu would only look at her that way.</p><p><em>”She replaced you.” </em>Her father jabbed at her.</p><p><em>No she hasn’t!</em> Junko mentally yelled back.</p><p>Masami, still crying, looked confused. ”W-what is th-that?” She finally let go of Retsu’s waist and reached for the thread. However she was too short to actually reach it with Retsu’s dominating height.</p><p>”You can see it?” Retsu asked surprised. This was the first time someone besides the two of them noticed the red thread connecting their necks.</p><p>Masami nodded and wiped her eyes on her sleeve. ”Can’t other people?”</p><p>”No one else seems to notice it.” Retsu looked at Junko, and they both shrugged.</p><p>”How?” Masami tried again in vain to touch the thread. ”What is it?”</p><p>”It’s not important!” Junko growled. ”Why are you crashing our date?”</p><p>”D-date?” The girl stuttered.</p><p>”Junko, please.” Retsu scolded her. She crouched down to Masami’s height. ”How are you, Masami?”</p><p>Junko rolled her eyes again as Masami’s eyes started watering once more. ”I really thought you died this time.” She whimpered.</p><p>Retsu petted the girls head. ”Well, you have aunty Ju to thank for that.”</p><p>”Don’t call me that!” She snapped.</p><p>Retsu looked up at her with a cheeky smile. Now that she was at her level, Masami reached for the thread and her hand passed through it.</p><p>”Masami, why don’t we go somewhere out of the street.” Retsu suggested.</p><p>”Okay.” The girl weakly nodded.</p><p>Junko followed Retsu as she led them off of the street and into an alley between buildings.</p><p>Masami surprised both of them when she wrapped her arms around Junko. ”Thank you, Junko.”</p><p>Junko froze, not knowing how to process this. Retsu was smiling at both of them. Junko growled, but begrudgingly let it happened.</p><p>”Junko, we need your help.” Masami looked between the two. ”We needed your help to find Retsu, but there's something we need both of you for.”</p><p>”What happened?” Retsu asked.</p><p>”It’s Kohaku.” Masami said grimly.</p><p>”Straw Girl?” Junko asked.</p><p>”After the general shot you, and you...” Masami paused. ”You know. Kohaku took me and ran. We were attacked by bounty hunters. They took Kohaku back to her home in the Westlands. Retsu, Kohaku used the Sanzen Sekai on one of them and it didn’t work.”</p><p>”Didn’t work?” Both Junko and Retsu asked.</p><p>”We think they might be Demon Clan members.” Masami looked at both of them. ”The Daimyo of Kibi hired them to bring Kohaku back home because he arranged her to marry his son.”</p><p>”What?” Junko could feel Retsu’s anger through the thread.</p><p>”The Daimyo just wants the Westlands.” Masami continued. ”It’s sitting on a ton of copper and ownership of the land will transfer to the oldest man in the main family.”</p><p>”Which will be the Daimyo’s son.” Junko sounded bored, and Retsu and Masami looked at her. ”What? I was born in the upper class, remember? I know how it works.”</p><p>Masami nodded. ”Toshie tried to find proof, but didn’t find any direct connection. We have less than six days now.”</p><p>”Masami, what did these bounty hunters look like?” Retsu asked.</p><p>”They were a man and younger girl. They wore black and white and carried swords.”</p><p>”Kizaru and Hina.” Junko said. ”Don’t see them too often, but they’re definitely in the Clan.”</p><p>”You know them?” Retsu asked.</p><p>”I know who they are.” Junko shrugged. ”It's not the same as knowing them.”</p><p>”The Daimyo is holding Saffron Town hostage in order to force Kohaku to go through with it. She said it will be a demon attack. She’s going to sacrifice herself, Retsu.” The kid was tearing up again.</p><p>”Kohaku.” Retsu said. ”That freckled stupid.” She turned and met Junko’s eyes. ”Ju, I can’t leave my student to that fate.”</p><p>Junko groaned. ”Yeah, yeah. I knew this was coming. You’d have to go back to your dumb friends eventually. Let’s save Straw Girl.”</p><p>Retsu immediately grabbed Junko in a vice-like hug. ”Thank you, Ju.” She pulled back enough to look her in the eyes. Those black discs looked at her with love and adoration. ”Thank you for trying.”</p><p>”I’m not letting you go again.”</p><p>”Thank you, Junko.” Masami said as well, making Junko roll her eyes again.</p><p>”I’m not doing it for you.”</p><p>Masami just smiled. ”But you’re still helping.”</p><p>Junko looked down at her. ”Stop doing that.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>”Miss Retsu!” Momoko’s arms wrapped around her the moment they stepped into the inn room. Masami said they were supposed to meet back in their room at around noon, and she led Retsu and Junko there. ”We were so worried.”</p><p>Retsu could hear Junko growl behind her, but she did nothing else. ”I’m glad you're okay too, Momo.”</p><p>”Good to see you again, boss.” Hatch said. ”Didn’t get to see you after the battle, but I knew you’d be okay.” His face had the same cheery look Hatch always had, but his eyes showed relief.</p><p>”Good to see you too, Hachirobei.”</p><p>”I take it Masami has informed you of our situation.” Toshie said.</p><p>”Hi, Retsu. How are you?” Retsu said in an impression of Toshie. ”Oh I’m great, Toshie. Thanks for your concern after I was shot.” Retsu rolled her eyes when the ninja’s expression didn’t change. ”Yeah, I know what’s going on. And I know exactly what we’re going to do about it.” She smiled.</p><p>”You do?” Masami, Toshie, Hatch, and Momoko all asked her at the same time.</p><p>”Yup. Nothing.”</p><p>”Nothing!?” The five of them asked in surprise, Junko joining them this time.</p><p>”Glad we’re all on the same page.” Retsu stretched as she sat down on the room’s single bed.</p><p>”But Retsu, we have to help Kohaku.” Masami pleaded.</p><p>”And we will.”</p><p>”By doing nothing?” Toshie asked.</p><p>”You got it.”</p><p>”You didn’t hit your head did you?” Momoko asked in concern.</p><p>”Probably, at some point.”</p><p>”But how will doing nothing help?” Hatch asked.</p><p>”When tomorrow comes we’ll still have five days. It’ll take them at least day to get here with a samurai escort so we don’t have to worry about it until the wedding.”</p><p>”Good enough for me.” Junko shrugged and she sat down next to her. They both lied back on the bed with their feet still on the floor. ”The other inn was more comfortable.”</p><p>”I thought you liked it rough.” Retsu teased.</p><p>”Not in front of the help.”</p><p>”Retsu!” Toshie stepped forward. ”If you have a plan, please share it with us! We can’t just break up a wedding, especially with what's on the line!”</p><p>Retsu groaned. ”Junko and I will go back to the Clan hideout tomorrow. It’s not that far. Then we’ll try to find something to incriminate the Daimyo.”</p><p>”The Clan keeps pretty good records.” Junko backed her. ”Maybe those two left something.”</p><p>”Then we’ll spend the rest of the time training.” Retsu said.</p><p>”I don’t need training.”</p><p>”But I do. Got a new trick I’m still not used to.”</p><p>”What kind of trick?” Junko had lust in her voice when she said that.</p><p>”You’ll see.” Retsu teased.</p><p>”Tease.”</p><p>”Then what should we do?” Masami asked.</p><p>”Find out where it's going to take place. I got a few ideas.”</p><p>”Weddings are usually held at a temple.” Momoko said. ”Amigasa has a big one, with a large outdoor ceremony hall. I saw it when I was searching for Junko. If a wedding for the Daimyo’s son is going to take place anywhere, it’ll be there.”</p><p>”That is true.” Toshie said. ”I will go back out and confirm it.”</p><p>”Great,” Retsu said. ”Cause Masami is going to litter the place with spells.”</p><p>”I am?” Masami asked in surprise. ”I don’t know Retsu.” Masami’s confidence sounded at an all-time low. Something was bothering her about her spell casting.</p><p>”Masami.” Retsu sat back up. ”What’s wrong?”</p><p>”I...” She hesitated. ”I couldn’t help Kohaku before. How am going too now? Ow!”</p><p>After bonking Masami on the head, Retsu said. ”You mean after a battle where you pushed yourself to exhaustion? This time you’ll be ready.”</p><p>”Yeah kid.” Junko added. ”We are gonna make a whole lot of noise, and probably a whole lot of enemies.” Her wide, wolflike smile spread across her face. ”It’ll be fun.”</p><p>”It's not the first town to run us out. Won’t be the last.” Retsu smiled as well. ”We’ll need lots of noise and distractions to keep the guards off of us. And you are the best damn Shugenja I’ve seen, so what do you say, Masami?”</p><p>A little determination flashed in Masami’s eyes. ”Okay. I think I know what we can do.”</p><p>”We’ll need back up plans as well.” Toshie said.</p><p>”I think I know what to do.” Masami said. ”But I should see this hall beforehand.”</p><p>”Then we should go with Toshie.” Momoko suggested. ”I know where it is, and Masami wouldn’t be out of place at the venue of the wedding you were invited too.”</p><p>”You were invited?” Retsu asked her.</p><p>”Yeah. Kohaku’s mom did, but Kohaku probably doesn't want us too.”</p><p>”I bet she does.” Retsu said. ”She’s probably too afraid to admit it.”</p><p>”Then let's get this done!” Masami said with newfound determination.</p><p>”Lead the way, doctor.” Toshie said to Momoko.</p><p>”Right.” Momoko nodded with a smile.</p><p>”Junko and I are going to take a nap. We didn’t get much sleep last night.” Retsu lied back on the bed again.</p><p>”Why?” Masami said before her face turned as bright red as her kimono. ”Oh! Bye.” Retsu smiled as Masami shuffled out the room, Momoko and Toshie following her.</p><p>”Yo, Hatch. Got something to drink?” She asked him.</p><p>”Of course!” He went over to his things and started searching.</p><p>”I thought you quit drinking.” Junko looked at her.</p><p>”Who said I quit drinking?”</p><p>”I thought you did.”</p><p>”No way. Before I was drinking to forget the past. Now if I drink it’s because I like it.” Retsu smiled.</p><p>”Got it right here boss.” Hatch handed her a bottle.</p><p>”Thank you very much, Hatch. I am going to have a very good nap.” She said cheerily as she took it.</p><p>”I’ll leave you two alone for a while.” Hatch excused himself out. ”Great to see you again, Retsu.”</p><p>”You too Hatch.” She turned to Junko as Hatch left. ”Isn’t he the best.” Then she took a sip, and Junko rolled her eyes. Retsu offered it too her. ”Want some?”</p><p>”No.” Junko rolled her eyes again. ”You know I don’t like that crap. I wish you didn’t either. I don’t like how it messes with your head.”</p><p>”And what about you? Smoking isn’t any better.”</p><p>”I quit smoking.” Junko looked away as she said that.</p><p>”What?” Retsu was genuinely surprised. Smoking was the only vice Junko had allowed herself to have. Now that she thought about it, Junko has had her pipe in her mouth since they reunited but Retsu didn’t remember seeing any smoke coming out of it. ”Why did you do that?”</p><p>”I haven’t wanted too.” Junko still looked away from her. ”Not since I woke up in the forest.” She was talking about the first night on their way to Shima.</p><p>Retsu smiled and grabbed Junko by the chin to make her look at her. ”Oh, Ju. I love you.” Then she kissed her. ”You know, I bet we can sneak one in.”</p><p>Junko smiled and grabbed her by the waist. ”You’re right, our nap can wait ten minutes.” Junko flipped her over so that she was on top of her.</p><p>Retsu pulled Junko’s head down with the thread and kissed her again.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>The temple of Amigasa was a lot smaller than the one in Yamato, most were, but it was still a grandiose size. The ceremony hall Momoko had mentioned was surrounded by neatly trimmed shrubbery. The flatter land was being prepared for a ceremony, and there was a raised section on a wooden platform that was likely used for the actual ceremonies.</p><p>Masami watched as servants went about setting places for many guests to sit. ”Excuse me.” She stopped a Miko, the shrine maiden looking down at her. Her hair cut matched the way Kohaku had cut Retsu’s hair back in Izuku, though now her hair had grown to be a messy in-between of that hair cut and her original wild tangles.</p><p>”Yes, can I help you?” The Miko asked them.</p><p>”I was invited to the wedding of Tetsuo Kenjiki and Kohaku Nanbu,” Masami told her. ”But I had to leave before learning the venue. Is the ceremony taking place here?”</p><p>”Oh yes. We still have much to prepare, and only five days to it. You are welcome to perform normal temple activities, but please stay out of the servant's way.”</p><p>”Thank you.” Masami said. As the shrine maiden left them alone.</p><p>”So it is here.” Momoko said.</p><p>”Yes, and I am beginning to think of a plan.” Toshie said. ”Masami, have you any idea what kind of spells you can use?”</p><p>Masami nodded. ”Retsu says we’ll need noise, something to distract.” She took out a spell tag and showed the two women. ”This is a Flash spell. I think if we place these in town and around the temple they can lure any guards away.”</p><p>Toshie nodded. ”We might also need to leave quickly. We should procure some kind of transport just in case.” She sighed. ”I wish we had more of a plan. What is Retsu thinking?”</p><p>”I think she knows what she's doing.” Momoko said. ”And did you notice anything different about her? She seems happy.”</p><p>”She did seem unusually upbeat.” Toshie nodded.</p><p>”Well, she was with Junko.” Masami said. ”They make each other happy. Though I can’t figure out what that weird thread is.”</p><p>”What thread?” Toshie asked.</p><p>”The thread that connects Retsu and Junko. Didn’t you see it?” Masami asked.</p><p>”No. I didn’t see anything.” Momoko said.</p><p>”How could you not?” Masami was concerned now. ”They have these red collars around their necks that’s connect by a thread. I tried to touch it, but my hand went right through it.”</p><p>Toshie looked concerned, while Momoko just looked confused. ”I wouldn’t be too concerned with it for now, Masami.” Toshie finally said. ”For now we should return to the inn. I will draw up a map of the temple and the surrounding area, then Masami, you can pick out the spots you want to plant the spells.”</p><p>Masami nodded. ”Right. I’ll start making the tags as soon as we get back.”</p><p>They returned to their room at the inn, remaining quiet as both Retsu and Junko were asleep. Toshie went to work making a rough map of the area around the temple, and Masami started drawing up talismans.</p><p>Masami worked to the shallow breathing of the two women on the bed, finding it peaceful. Knowing that Retsu was okay made her feel happier than she knew how to describe. She was also happy to see her with Junko, it was beginning to look like the vision Masami had of them all being together. Junko of course was still Junko, but Masami hoped she would warm up to them eventually. Now all they needed was Kohaku back.</p><p>Masami was already thinking of possible locations to place and hide her spell tags. They weren’t walking into a war this time, there was no telling how things would go once they got started. She hoped whatever Retsu was planning worked out. One thing Masami knew for sure though, Retsu would have to face those bounty hunters. One word from the Daimyo, and they would attack. Masami would do whatever she could to back her up.</p><p>Junko called the bounty hunters, Kizaru and Hina. If they were in the Demon Clan then they had to be powerful. Junko didn’t seem too concerned about them, but Junko didn’t seem to worry too much about most things unless it directly involved Retsu.</p><p>Masami shook her head. She was worrying too much. Things didn't turn out the way they expected at Kibi Valley, and things might not turn out the way they think they will here, but Masami was going to stay positive. The Winter Festival would be coming up in a couple of weeks, by then they’d all be together again. They could leave Amigasa and go someplace smaller.</p><p>The image of the seven of them enjoying the Winter Festival, far away from demons and soldiers and conspiracies, warmed Masami’s heart. So that was what she focused on. Masami wouldn't rest until that image became reality.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Five days until the wedding.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Kohaku felt like her ribs were going to break, which said a lot as she felt the sting of Junko’s blade nearly crushing her entire rib cage. Her mother had taken her to the tailor in Saffron town to get fitted for her shiromuku, her wedding kimono. It was a traditional long white kimono with silver trim, made of silk and it would be the girliest thing she ever wore.</p><p>However, it wasn’t the shiromuku that was the problem. Her mother believed she was too big next to her soon to be husband, so Kohaku was fitted with something called a corset. Kohaku didn’t know where it came from, but the tight undergarment was meant to make her look thinner than she normally did. At least when Junko struck her it was over in a moment. The corset was like a crushing hug that never ended, and she was having trouble breathing in it. The tailor told her that she would have to learn how to take shallower breaths. Kohaku wasn’t sure if it was a piece of clothing or a torture device.</p><p>Kohaku stood in front of a full-body mirror as the tailor made adjustments to the shiromuku. It was actually kind of disturbing to look at herself. For the last ten years, she had only worn her uniform, samurai armor, and her New Years kimono, all of which were men's clothing. This wedding kimono was the first women's clothing to touch her since she was nine. She could actually see the outline of her breasts, and the corset made them look bigger than they really were.</p><p>It was all too much, too quickly. If Kohaku’s breath wasn't already shallow from the corset, it would probably start up from panic.</p><p>”And that's all I need, Miss Nanbu.” The tailor said as he finished up. ”You can change.”</p><p>”Thank you.” Kohaku was grateful to be able to change back into her uniform. Despite having to wear the corset, it felt good to be back into her uniform. The dark grey and dark orange clothes gave Kohaku a small amount of comfort.</p><p>”Miss Nanbu, I’m happy to inform you that your wedding dress will be done on time.” The tailor told her. ”And you have my congratulations on the upcoming ceremony.”</p><p>Kohaku managed to fake a smile. ”Thank you.” She left the shop before the tailor said anything else.</p><p>Kohaku walked out into the street, her feet crunching on the thin layer of snow. She found herself aimlessly wandering around Saffron Town, lazily exchanging pleasantries with people as she passed them by. At some point she had known all their names, but it had been a long time since she needed them.</p><p>Kohaku found herself staring at the road out of town. She could just run, right now, and never look back. She wanted to run, but her legs wouldn’t move. She could feel eyes on her back. Kohaku turned around, trying to avoid the temptation.</p><p>Kohaku saw a woman holding a seven-month-old baby, who she knew from school. She looked so happy as she walked by with her child. Kohaku mimed holding a baby, wondering what being a mother was like. Then a horrible thought crossed her mind. Would she be able to love a child she was forced to have? Would she resent it? The thought was crushing.</p><p>Suddenly the countdown on her life was even heavier. Kohaku covered her eyes as she wept. She was on the edge of town, so no one was close by to see her as she tried to hold it back.</p><p>”It hurts to see someone so miserable.” A sympathetic voice suddenly said to her. Kohaku turned to see a man sitting by her side on top of a travel bag that was as big as she was. He was tall, with tan skin, brown hair, and bright green eyes. In his hands was a bowl of rice and chopsticks. His green eyes, striking yet benevolent, looked into her’s and she suddenly felt calmer.</p><p>Kohaku didn’t recognize him, but he looked at her like he knew her. ”N-no, I’m just...” Kohaku started to say.</p><p>”Absolutely miserable.” He finished for her. ”Why don’t you sit for a moment.” Kohaku opened her mouth, but instead she sat down. The man poked at the rice in his bowl. ”What's on your mind, kid?” The way he said ”kid” sounded so familiar.</p><p>”I...” Kohaku paused, unsure what to tell this stranger. But the way he looked at her reminded her of Retsu. His eyes were full of that same love, and it made Kohaku feel at ease. ”I’m getting married in five days.”</p><p>”Normally a joyous occasion, but?”</p><p>”I’m being forced too. I’m not ready to settle down with a family, especially with someone I don’t love.” Kohaku’s mind flashed to Satoshi. She didn’t know if she loved him or not, but if given the choice...</p><p>”And?”</p><p>”And if I don’t, everyone in Saffron Town will pay for it.”</p><p>”Yup.” He said. ”Rough stuff. You have people you wish were here.” He said it not as a question, but as a fact.</p><p>Kohaku nodded. ”I really wish my friends were here.” She wiped her eyes again. ”But they would try to ”save me”. They’d do something stupid.” Her mind went to Kibi valley, after the battle when Retsu started to tease her about her virginity, and hugged her from behind. Maybe if Shatao hadn’t betrayed them, maybe she would have followed Retsu’s advice.</p><p>”Because they love you.” The man said. ”And you would do something stupid if your positions were reversed.”</p><p>Kohaku nodded. ”Probably.”</p><p>The man smiled. ”Kohaku, I think things are going to turn out alright. I know it may seem bleak, and I know these things have a way of working themselves out.”</p><p>Kohaku looked at him with surprise. ”I didn’t tell you my name.”</p><p>”And you’ll never have too.” The man stood and picked up his large bag. ”I think your teacher taught you something that you can focus on.” He reached down and patted her head, just like when Retsu did it to Masami. ”Don’t think of this as the end. Think of it as a pause. Just keeping doing what you think is right.”</p><p>And with that the man started to walk away, leaving Kohaku alone and confused. Yet Kohaku somehow felt better. Standing up, Kohaku decided to return to the Ranch. The man’s words echoed in her head. He said her teacher taught her something she could focus on. Was he talking about the Three Thousand Worlds poem that Retsu taught her? How could he have known about that? How did he know her name?</p><p>Kohaku didn’t know, and she probably wouldn’t find out. As she walked she begun to mentally recite the poem. Before she knew it, Kohaku had walked back onto the Nanbu Ranch. She was preparing to enter the mansion when she picked up a smell. Whatever it was, it smelled good and was making her hungry.</p><p>Kohaku followed the smell to behind the mansion, and froze. There was a fire going with a pot over it, the bounty hunter Hina was over it stirring something. The man, Kizaru, was lying on the ground next to her. Kohaku still wasn’t sure exactly what their relationship was.</p><p>”Oh, hey.” Kizaru said when he saw her. His voice still sounded bored. ”We were just about to have lunch.”</p><p>”Don’t you say it!” Hina snapped at him.</p><p>”Want to join us?” Kizaru asked, making Hina groan.</p><p>Kohaku wasn’t sure why, but she nodded and sat down next to them. While they were the ones who brought her back to the Westlands, traveling with them made it clear that they only did what they were paid too. The bounty hunters weren't her captors, her mother and the Daimyo were. At this point Kohaku would take the company of two demons over her mothers.</p><p>Kohaku sniffed whatever Hina was cooking, and a thought occurred to her. ”It's not people, is it?”</p><p>They looked at her for a moment before Kizaru laughed. ”Why would you think that?”</p><p>”Well...” Kohaku’s mind went back to when she first saw Junko, who had been chewing on the severed arm of Daimyo Yosaku. ”You’re in the Demon Clan, aren’t you?”</p><p>”Yes.” Kizaru shrugged. ”But the Clan doesn't go around eating people.”</p><p>”Except wolfie.” Hina said. ”Weirdo.”</p><p>”Do you know Junko?” Kohaku asked.</p><p>”Do you?” Hina sassed back at her.</p><p>”Not much.” Kohaku shook her head.</p><p>”Yup, Junko Uesugi is pretty private.” Kizaru scratched his beard.</p><p>”Uesugi?” Kohaku repeated. That name sounded so familiar, but Kohaku couldn’t remember why. ”My Sensei,” Kohaku paused when she said Sensei. ”Junko is her girlfriend. I should have tried to get to know her better.”</p><p>Kohaku seemed to get Kizaru’s attention, as he sat up and spoke with something other than apathy in his voice. ”You wouldn’t to be talking about Retsu, would you?”</p><p>Kohaku, a little surprised, nodded. ”She’s a friend.”</p><p>”You actually know the Heir of the Jigoku?” Kizaru looked right at her with a smile. ”I gotta say, I’m envious.” Hina groaned.</p><p>”Heir of the Jigoku?” Kohaku thought back to when Retsu lost control. To those glowing, hungry eyes. ”What exactly does that mean?”</p><p>”You don’t know?” Kizaru asked. ”She is the one who inherited the will of Gensei of the Demon Blade.”</p><p>”Gensei!” Kohaku said in shock. When one was trained in the art of the sword in Hyuga, they were given two names. One was Loagoxi the God of Swords, an immortal warrior that every swordsman dreamed of battling against. And the other was Gensei of the Demon Blade, who was said to be a demon who could slaughter entire army's alone.</p><p>Everyone said that Gensei Takeda was not a man, but a monster. And Retsu had called that monster Sensei. Suddenly more things about Retsu and Junko made sense. The scars that littered their bodies were mostly his doing. He had made them fight as children with burning iron bars. Who knows what else he put them through.</p><p>”Yeah, and with the old man dead, fighting his heir is the next best thing.” Kizaru finished, and the red-haired girl slapped the back of his head.</p><p>”Not if we’re not being paid!”</p><p>Kizaru sighed wistfully. ”Maybe one day.”</p><p>”How much do you charge?” Kohaku asked and they both stopped and looked at her.</p><p>”More than you can afford, girl.” Hina said.</p><p>”You're thinking you can pay us more to let you go, right?” Kizaru guessed correctly, but Kohaku didn’t say anything. ”Even if you could afford our services, we don’t go back on contracts.”</p><p>”I can respect that.” Kohaku looked at the ground. ”Can I ask how you two know each other?”</p><p>”No.” The other girl said.</p><p>”Found her all alone as kid.” Kizaru answered, earning him another slap from Hina. ”She’s sensitive.” And she growled. ”Is it done yet?” He asked her.</p><p>”Looks like it.” Hina stirred the pot again.</p><p>Kizaru distributed it between the three of them. ”It’s beef, to answer you from before.”</p><p>”Beef?” Kohaku asked. ”That's uncommon in Hyuga.”</p><p>”We’re from Gozen.” Kizaru told her. Gozen was an island country south of Hyuga. ”It’s more common there.”</p><p>”And it’s better than the crap you Hyugans call food.” Hina said bitingly.</p><p>”Be nice.” Kizaru scolded her.</p><p>”Never!”</p><p>Kohaku quietly ate the beef stew she was given. It was pretty good, but it was hard to eat with the corset squeezing her. It forced her to eat slowly.</p><p>”I hear we’re all moving to Amigasa tomorrow.” Kizaru said to her.</p><p>”Already?” Kohaku groaned. For a moment Kohaku forgot about the time limit on her life. These past five days were mostly a blur, going by quickly in a daze of misery.</p><p>Eating next to a fire reminded her of her time on the road with her friends. Maybe one day when this was all over, she could invite them to the Ranch. Show them her son or daughter, maybe teach Masami how to ride a horse. She missed Tatsuya, things would be a lot easier if her beloved horse were here.</p><p>Kohaku remembered the stranger's advice. <em>Nine Mountains and Seven Seas make One World.</em> She recited in her head. She had to believe that things wouldn’t be too bad. If she believed that then maybe it would become true.</p><p>That was what Kohaku hoped.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>With five days left before the wedding, the group split up again. While Retsu and Junko headed back out of Amigasa for the Clan base, Masami and Toshie went to work making and placing spells in and around the temple.</p><p>Retsu walked behind Junko as she led the way. Led being the operative word, as Junko pulled her by the thread. Retsu wasn’t going to admit it, but she kind of enjoyed it. When it came to the bedroom, Junko was her big strong alpha and Retsu was her submissive beta. Retsu loved being dominated as much as Junko loved dominating her. A feeling that only Junko could give her.</p><p>Their feet crunched in the snow as they followed the river back to the cave. At the entrance of the cave, Junko sniffed around. ”Dakki and Alexander are gone.” She said, making Retsu feel relief. ”It's just those creepy twins. Why are they still here?”</p><p>”Who are they?” Retsu asked. She remembered the twins from before, but they didn’t say anything and no one else had acknowledged them at the time.</p><p>”Takumi and Chihiro.” Junko said. ”A couple of kids Dakki picked up in Genfu somewhere.”</p><p>”Genfu never lacked orphans.” Retsu was reminded of her birthplace, and all of the orphans she grew up around.</p><p>”Don’t know, don’t care.” Junko shrugged. ”They shouldn’t bother us, and they know better than too.”</p><p>”You know what they can do?”</p><p>”Haven’t seen it myself, but I hear they’re elemental types.”</p><p>Retsu followed Junko inside the cave. ”I’ve never seen an elemental type.” Junko took them around turns and bends as they headed for the sleeping quarter. Most members of the Clan had rooms reserved for them. In Retsu’s case, she always shared a room with Junko. Technically speaking, Junko would share <em>her</em> room as Retsu was the one that was meant to replace Sensei in the Clan. Junko, however, took to the job while Retsu hated it. She hated killing for money, but there were times when hunger outweighed that hate.</p><p>So much of Retsu’s life had been dominated by hunger. Hunger for food, for drink, for flesh, for Junko. And as they approached the sleeping quarter, Retsu grabbed Junko from behind and started kissing her neck, feeling the warmth of the magic collar.</p><p>”I thought we were working?” Junko had a smile in her voice.</p><p>”I don’t know, being in a cave with you reminds me of our teens.” Retsu hugged her closer. ”Remember Tonta Town.”</p><p>Junko put her hands on Retsu’s and forced them off of her. ”We’ve got a job to do. We can fool around later.”</p><p>Retsu looked at her confused. ”Is something wrong, Ju? Since when do you wait till later?”</p><p>”Excuse me for taking the mission to help your friend more seriously than you.”</p><p>”Why <em>are</em> you taking it so seriously?”</p><p>Junko sighed. ”I told I would try, didn’t I. As much as I want you to myself, you need your dumb friends too. You won’t be fully here as long as straw girl is in trouble, so let’s get the job done.”</p><p>Retsu couldn’t help but think there was something else that Junko wasn’t telling her. ”Thanks?” Retsu said unsure how to respond.</p><p>Junko sniffed around the sleeping quarter, her dog-like sense of smell guiding her to the correct room. ”It's this one.” Junko sniffed around the rows of rooms that were built into the cave. The one she indicated was one of the last ones on the right side. ”The smell is pretty weak, but I’m sure this is the one. Keep an eye out.”</p><p>”Shouldn't I help?” Retsu asked.</p><p>”Sure, as soon as you learn to read.” Junko said sarcastically.</p><p>”Well, that was uncalled for.” Retsu huffed.</p><p>”Just watch for the creepy twins.” Junko entered the room, closing the door behind her.</p><p>Retsu headed back to the sleeping quarters entrance to keep watch. ”What are ya doin here?” Retsu jumped at the voice. She looked to her right to see a girl in red looking up at her. For a moment she almost thought it was Masami, but this girl had light black hair instead of dark brown, and wore solid red instead of red and white. <em>This must be Chihiro.</em></p><p>”I’m in the Clan, I can stand here if I want.” Retsu said calmly. The girl tilted her head, that and her big round eyes creeped Retsu out. She could see why Junko called them creepy. ”You’re Chihiro, right? I’m Retsu.”</p><p>”Ah know who ya are.” The girl kept her head tilted. ”Everyone in da Clan knows ya, Heir of Gensei. Can Ah see it?”</p><p>”See what?” Retsu asked.</p><p>”The Jigoku.” Chihiro still kept her head at that creepy angle. ”Ah heard it was beautiful.”</p><p>Retsu figured as long as she kept the girl talking, then she wouldn’t want to go to the rooms. So she gave her what she wanted. Her eyes glowed and the girl turned into red veins.</p><p>”It is beautiful.” The girl said in awe. She reached upward in an attempt to reach her eyes. She called it beautiful, but Retsu called it cursed.</p><p>”What about you?” Retsu asked as her eyes returned to normal. ”I heard you were an elemental.”</p><p>Chihiro finally stopped tilting her head and she held up her hand. ”My brother and Ah both are.” Then her fingers erupted into flames. It was much different than the way Masami created fire, this was like the flames came out of her skin, leaving her hand black and charred. ”The underworld is cold, an’ only the hottest fires can survive there.”</p><p>Retsu crouched down. ”Impressive. How are old are you, Chihiro?”</p><p>”My brother and Ah are eleven.”</p><p>”Is it true you're from Genfu?” Retsu asked. ”I’m from Genfu too.”</p><p>”Aye.” The girl nodded. ”The region has stabilized since Daimyo Mamoru took over, but is still bad.”</p><p>”Well, maybe one-day things will get better there.” Retsu said hopeful that her homeland would become better than what she knew it as.</p><p>Chihiro looked up over Retsu’s shoulder before taking a cautious step backward. The reason why was that Junko had returned. She growled, making Chihiro back up more. While the girl didn’t show it, Retsu could taste her fear in the air. She was really afraid of Junko for some reason.</p><p>”I got the bars, Re.” Junko held up a bundle of iron bars wrapped together in cloth. ”Let's go.”</p><p>Retsu looked from the bars to Junko before standing back up. ”Right, we should get to practice, don’t want to get rusty.” She turned to Chihiro. ”It was nice speaking with you, Chihiro.”</p><p>”Bye.” The girl waved as Junko pulled Retsu away with the thread.</p><p>Junko scoffed as they walked. ”Don’t tell me you're making friends with that creep.”</p><p>”I admit she's a little creepy, but she’s still just a kid.”</p><p>”A kid with demon blood powers, who likes to burn down houses.” Junko led her back outside. ”I got something, it’s not much, but it’s something.”</p><p>”What is it?”</p><p>”The contract Kizaru and Hina signed for the Daimyo.” Junko showed it to her, knowing Retsu couldn’t read it. ”It’s not very specific, but it lists tasks for them to perform. Tracking down straw girl, bringing her back to the Westlands, additional security, and possible resistance retaliation.”</p><p>”Resistance retaliation?” Retsu echoed. ”That must be what Kohaku is afraid of. Damn it, that's not enough.”</p><p>”It does link the Daimyo with the Clan though.” Junko rolled up the contract and put it away.</p><p>Retsu sighed. ”Either way, we should get to work.” Retsu led the way into the forest away from the cave until they found a nice clear spot that they could work in.</p><p>”Your shoulders up for this?” Junko asked.</p><p>”Not sure. How’s your’s?” Retsu asked as she rolled her shoulders.</p><p>”Tch,” Junko scoffed. ”Fine. Now what's this new trick of yours?</p><p>”Yeah, I don’t how it works.” Retsu thought back to Kibi Valley. She told Junko how Toshie had choked her into the Spirit World where she spoke with Master, and when she returned she was wearing that armor.</p><p>”Spirit Armor?” Junko sounded unconvinced. ”Did you really talk with Master?” There was a little sadness in her voice when she asked. As far as Retsu knew, Junko hadn’t see Master since they with children. Retsu hadn’t either until her second trip to the Spirit World.</p><p>”Yes. He said he was glad that we spent time together.”</p><p>”He knows about that?” Junko actually looked embarrassed.</p><p>”You know Master.” Retsu smiled. ”All he needs is a look at you.”</p><p>Junko signed. ”He said we would see each other again.”</p><p>”And you will.” Retsu placed her hand on Junko’s shoulder.</p><p>”I could have used his advice five years ago.” Retsu felt guilty when Junko said that. Master was the first person that Junko really opened up too. She had always seen Sensei Gensei as a father, somehow, but Master Loagoxi left something behind in the two of them. Master was the first person that made them feel loved. Retsu didn’t know what Junko had been doing these past five years, but she knew she was lonely.</p><p>”I’m sorry...” Retsu started, but Junko cut her off.</p><p>”Stop. The last five years don’t matter anymore. So quit apologizing.” Junko kneaded the thread in her fingers.</p><p>Retsu nodded. ”Okay.” Retsu couldn’t help feeling that Junko wasn’t telling her something, but she would let Junko tell her in her own time.</p><p>Junko threw her one of the iron bars. ”If you can’t just turn it on, let’s beat it out you.”</p><p>”I thought you didn’t want to fool around.” Retsu teased as she swung the bar in the air.</p><p>Junko swung her own bar. ”Show me what you got, War Goddess.” She teased her back.</p><p>They clashed, going back and forth with strikes from the iron bars. Junko smirked at her. ”What?”</p><p>”You’re stronger than you were in Izuku.” Junko said. ”But you’re still weaker than me.”</p><p>”You were stronger in Izuku too.” Retsu said back. ”That hole in your shoulder did a number on you.”</p><p>”Oh, shut up.” Retsu felt anger through the thread with Junko’s next strike.</p><p>”You were hurt, Ju. It’s okay to be a little rusty. That’s why we’re here.” Junko growled at her. ”And you were always stronger than me anyway.” When Retsu said that, she felt Junko ease some.</p><p>”Are you ready to get serious, Re?” Junko rolled her shoulder.</p><p>”You know it, Ju!” Their eyes glowed as they clashed again, displacing snow, dirt, and grass all around them.</p><p>The two trained the rest of the day and well into the night, turning the peaceful clearing into a battlefield.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Four days until the wedding.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Resignation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With four days left until her wedding, Kohaku resigns to her fate. Behind the scenes, the rest of the group finishes their preparations.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finally after so much procrastination, I can upload this. 19 is close to being done too, so look out for that.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four days until the wedding</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Kohaku stared out of the carriage, trying to feel something besides despair. The Daimyo’s samurai were escorting them from the Westlands to Amigasa. Kohaku was stuck with her mother and Hina. The bounty hunter was assigned to the carriage carrying the women, while Kizaru was with the Daimyo and Tetsuo in the other carriage.</p><p>Kohaku felt naked without her sword at her hip. She was forced to leave her katana in her room with her armor. She was about to become the Daimyo of Kibi’s daughter in law, she would have an entire regions worth of samurai protecting her. Why would she need her own sword? Kohaku wasn’t a samurai, and was probably never going to be one. Shatao had changed so much over the years and no one knew just how much. His word to make her a samurai was probably hollow.</p><p>The encounter with the man yesterday played back in her mind. He told her to just keep doing what she thought was right and everything would work out, but she couldn’t see how.</p><p><em>Nine Mountains.</em> She kept reciting the poem in her head, trying to focus on something. It only made her think of Retsu. It made her think of what would have happened if she wasn’t there that day in Tokage. Kohaku would have probably died in the street. Daimyo Yosaku would have died there instead of in his home, and Amaterasu would have died with him.</p><p><em>Isu.</em> What would he think about all of this? He was like a brother to her, and she couldn’t help but wonder what he would say to her. Would he understand? Would he be disappointed in her?</p><p>Kohaku had the same questions for her father, who had died while she was still young. She knew him just long enough for him to instill his pride as a samurai in her. Would he have let his wife do this to her? Kohaku really missed them both right now.</p><p><em>Seven Seas.</em> Kohaku focused again on the poem. She really hoped that the stranger was right.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Hatch picked up a barrel, allowing Masami to stick a spell tag on the bottom of it. There were four days remaining before the wedding and they still had much too prepare. While Retsu and Junko were off preparing themselves for a fight, the four of them were placing Masami’s talismans in the spots she marked on the map of Amigasa. Toshie and Momoko were placing them on the left side of the temple, while Masami and Mr. Hatch took care of the right.</p><p>Yesterday Toshie helped Masami place spell tags inside of the temple, so now they were taking care of the area around it. ”Okay, we still have five more spots to hit.” Masami said as Hatch put the barrel back on the ground.</p><p>”Sure you don’t want a break first?” He asked her.</p><p>”No, no. I’m fine.” Masami was feeling tired from working all morning, but she wasn’t going to stop until she got the job done. The entire plan could depend on her spells, and that thought scared her. Best case scenario: Everything worked out, the Daimyo would be arrested, and nobody would get hurt. Worst case scenario: They would fail and Kohaku would be trapped forever.</p><p>As Masami pushed that thought away, Mr. Hatch handed her his water jug. ”At least have a drink. You look exhausted.”</p><p>Masami looked up at the man before nodding. ”Okay.” Then she took the jug and drank some water. She took a longer sip than she expected, Masami was more thirsty than she realized. ”Thank you.” She handed him back the jug.</p><p>”You don’t have to push yourself so hard. You’re not going to have anything left when the time comes.” Hatch was concerned for her, but Masami was too determined to finish the job.</p><p>”I can rest after we’ve placed the tags. The next one is just down the street.” Masami led the way down the street where she placed a spell tag down, and covered it with dirt from the road. As they moved on to the next spot, Masami said. ”I just wish I knew what the bounty hunters could do. Then I could prepare spells to use against them ahead of time.”</p><p>”I’m sure Retsu can handle whatever they can do.” Masami knew that Hatch was still having trouble comprehending what they had seen at Kibi Valley. It was understandable of course, first witnessing the giant made of earth rise up and lumber toward you, and than that same giant suddenly being cut to pieces would rattle anyone. Masami herself always believed such things could happen, but actually seeing it was something else entirely.</p><p>”I know she can.” Masami said that, but she still wanted to help if she could. ”But what if...?” She started to say, but Mr. Hatch cut her off.</p><p>”Hey, don’t start with what-ifs. The second you think something will go wrong, it will. This won’t be like Kibi Valley. Besides, Retsu will have Junko this time. I hear she’s pretty strong herself.”</p><p>Masami smiled. ”Retsu says Junko is stronger than her. I’d like to see them fight together.” Masami’s neck tingled at the mention of her. It felt like they were getting closer to Masami’s dream. If everything went well, they’d have Kohaku back and go to a different town just in time for the Winter Festival.</p><p>”Mr. Hatch, I think everything is going to work out.” Masami said with a smile.</p><p>”That's the spirit!”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Toshie was up off of the ground between two buildings, her feet on one and her back on the other. She reached the spot Masami had indicated and decided it best to place the talisman up on the roof. It was a Flare spell, so Toshie thought it would be good to place it up high.</p><p>Doctor Hayami was on the ground keeping an eye out for anyone else. Seeing a Kondo up so high, placing a spell tag no less, would be suspicious, but Toshie thought it was worth the risk. With the spell placed, Toshie dropped back down to the ground.</p><p>”Now for the next spot.”</p><p>Momoko nodded. ”I’m getting worried about Masami.” The doctor said. ”I fear she’s pushing herself too hard.”</p><p>”I share your concern.” Toshie said. ”But Masami can handle more than we realize.”</p><p>”I know, but as much as she tries to act mature she’s still only a child. And with her condition, I’m worried that she’ll have another attack.” Momoko stopped and gasped. Clearly she said something she wasn’t supposed too. A habit that she needed to break.</p><p>”What condition?” Toshie asked.</p><p>Momoko looked down, ashamed. ”Masami didn’t want me to tell anyone.” She paused. ”Back in Yamato, Masami told you that she wanted to increase her endurance. You told her to try running.”</p><p>Toshie nodded. ”I remember.”</p><p>”Masami almost stopped breathing. If Retsu hadn’t brought her to me, I fear what would have happened.” Toshie was suddenly feeling guilty. ”She has a lung disease, where her airways contract under strain. I made her medicine to treat it, and she had to use it recently. And with everything that’s happened, I’m worried the stress will exacerbate it. Masami needs rest.”</p><p>”I think we all could after the valley. Doctor, how bad is this problem she has?”</p><p>”Normally it wouldn’t be problem,”</p><p>”But stress makes it one.” Toshie finished for her. Momoko nodded. ”She should be going to school with kids her own age. Not a bunch of adults, dragging her into war. I actually forget that she is a kid sometimes.”</p><p>Momoko nodded again. ”Miss Retsu’s wounds were treated well, but I fear it’s too early for her to fight again.” She sounded like she was just trying to change the subject to get Toshie’s mind off of Masami.</p><p>”She’s resilient.” Toshie didn’t have much to say about it, Momoko had witnessed Retsu cutting down the earth giant at the valley just like everyone else. When Toshie helped Retsu go into the Spirit World and she had come back with armor, Toshie hadn’t expected her to be that powerful. On the other hand, the Sanzen Sekai was a weapon of will, not strength. For a person to have that much willpower... That was her real strength, that was what Satsuma had seen. No doubt Loagoxi had seen it too.</p><p>”Doctor, I am not as optimistic as Masami or Hachirobei.” Toshie confessed. ”They look for the best in people, but I always look for the worst. So much can go wrong at this wedding.” She had been doubting the entire plan since they came up with it. ”We should have planned to meet them on the road instead of waiting for them.”</p><p>”But Kohaku won’t come with us as long as Saffron Town is in danger.” Momoko sounded like she was pleading with her.</p><p><em>Not if we killed the Daimyo.</em> Toshie kept that thought to herself. With Daimyo Jubei dead, the bounty hunters would have no reason to stay, or attack Saffron Town. At least that was what Toshie hoped, she doubted it would be that easy.</p><p>”I know.” Toshie said. ”I’m just venting.” She stopped and took a deep breath to collect herself.</p><p>”I have camomile.” Doctor Hayami said. ”It helps with stress relief.”</p><p>Toshie thought about it. ”I think I’ll take you up on that, after we’ve finished.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>That night, Retsu was asleep in the clearing. She stirred when she realized that no arms were around her waist. Rubbing her eyes, Retsu sat up and looked around. It was noticeably colder without Junko by her side. Normally she would have to go looking for her, but now she had a bright red line leading her to her other half.</p><p>”Ju?” Retsu followed the thread into the forest and found Junko in front of a roaring fire. ”What are you doing?”</p><p>”We haven’t been doing it right.” Junko was looking into the flames, and Retsu could see why. Two iron bars were in the fire, heating up. She knew exactly what Junko wanted. ”If we’re going to spar, we have to do it right. You’re still weaker than you were five years ago.”</p><p>”Ju...”</p><p>”I’m going to beat you until you're back to normal.” Junko stood and grabbed one of the red hot bars, Retsu flinched at the sound of her flesh searing while Junko gave no reaction. ”Pick it up.”</p><p>”No, Ju.” Retsu pleaded. ”We don’t have to go that far!”</p><p>”Pick. It. Up.” Junko was adamant, and Retsu knew that she wouldn't be able to change her mind. Retsu’s hand wrapped around the other bar, the familiar sound and smell of her palms burning brought her back to their childhood.</p><p>No more words were exchanged as the two students of Gensei proceeded with the exercises he taught them. As they went, their pace increased in volume and ferocity. The sounds of metal striking metal filled the silence of the night. They had been sparing all day, but it hadn’t felt like work until now. Before it was a little more than playing.</p><p>Retsu stepped back, her bar turning black, and Junko mirrored her. They clashed again, but this time the bars didn’t connect. The bars were separated by the force of their will as they pushed against one another. The ground around them parted as the two women pushed against each others Sekai.</p><p>”Is this the power you used against that Oni?” Junko taunted as she strained against her. ”Show me what you can really do!”</p><p>”I can’t!” Retsu said through her teeth. ”I don’t know how!” Junko pulled back and struck harder, blasting a trench in the ground.</p><p>”Then figure it out!” Junko swung with a full-powered Sekai. Retsu blocked it, but Junko’s power forced her back as it cut the ground at her feet. ”Come on, Retsu! I expect my girlfriend to be better than this!”</p><p>Like when she faced Balrug in the valley, Junko’s Sekai turned blue as Retsu struggled against it. Junko was right, someone so weak didn’t deserve her love.</p><p>”<em>Be stronger then.”</em> Said Yuko.</p><p><em>But how?</em> Retsu asked her. How could she control the armor?</p><p>”<em>It’s a part of you.”</em> Akane told her. <em>”Just like us.”</em></p><p>Retsu closed her eyes. ”I am a being of light, with the power to fell mountains.” She let go and let the Sekai hit her. A large section of the forest behind her collapsed as Junko’s blade of will tore the trees down.</p><p>Opening her eyes, Retsu could see that she was left unharmed. The scales of the alligator had come back to her. The armor turned blue and disappeared like it had done after the battle.</p><p>”Did you see that, Ju? It worked.” Retsu was smiling, but Junko was steaming. She walked up to her and slapped her with the back of her hand. ”Ow! What was that for!”</p><p>”You lied to me!” Junko accused.</p><p>”About what?”</p><p>”When we were kids you told me your Spirit Animal was a tiger! Tigers don’t have scales!”</p><p>Retsu blinked, then started to laugh. ”That’s what you’re mad about?” Junko blushed when Retsu laughed. ”I didn’t know what my spirit was back then. You made fun of me for everything, so I made up something to sound cool.”</p><p>Junko scoffed. ”I should have known, you’re allergic to cats.” Junko put her hand on her face, and Retsu could feel the seared skin. ”My big dumb lizard.” Junko planted a quick kiss on her lips. ”Let's get back to work.”</p><p>Retsu smiled at her. ”Whatever you say, my wolf.” Retsu gave Junko a quick kiss of her own, and the two went back to training.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Three days until the wedding</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Kohaku and her mother were given a room to stay in at the Daimyo’s mansion. The last time she was in a room like this was in Izuku. She sighed, trying not let that memory play back again. Izuku was both one of the happiest times she had and the most terrifying.</p><p>Lady Nanbu was over at the temple fretting about flower arrangements or something, while Kohaku moped in her room. She had met her soon to be mother and sister in law. Lady Kenjiki reminded her of her mother, while Misuki Kenjiki was a lot like the spoiled brat that Masami pretended to be back at the party. Kohaku Kenjiki was about to become her name, and she didn’t like the sound of it.</p><p>Kohaku decided to go for a walk on the grounds to try and get her mind off of it. She passed by Hina, who was stuck guarding her. ”Where you goin?” The bounty hunter asked her.</p><p>”For a walk, is that okay?” Hina didn’t answer her, and just groaned. Kohaku guessed that she was inconveniencing her, but she didn’t care how her captor felt about it. Kohaku walked along the mansion grounds, Hina not far behind her. She passed by Kibi samurai, none of which were from Shima so she didn’t recognize them.</p><p>”You don’t have to follow me.” Kohaku said to the bounty hunter without looking back at her. ”I’m not going to suddenly run off after all of this.”</p><p>”I do my job.” Hina said.</p><p>Kohaku stopped and turned to her, Hina’s strange pink eyes looking lackadaisical. ”You remind me of Junko.”</p><p>”Wolfie?”</p><p>”You both don’t like me very much. Or anyone really.” Kohaku shrugged.</p><p>”People suck.” Hina told her. ”They only disappoint you. Wolfie’s probably the only person I respect.”</p><p>”Not even Kizaru?” Kohaku asked.</p><p>”He’s a lazy idiot. But he’s strong enough that I don’t hate him.” Hina narrowed her eyes. ”Stop doing that.”</p><p>”Doing what?”</p><p>”Making me talk.”</p><p>Kohaku put her hands up defensively. ”Sorry.” Then she turned and started walking again. Kohaku thought it was humorous that Hina thought she was ”making” her talk. The other girl didn’t have to answer her, but she did.</p><p>Kohaku found a good spot where she could look at Amigasa and watch the people. She could see the temple from there, its distinctive gate looked like a noose to her. At that thought, Kohaku thought she felt pressure around her neck, not that she needed something else on her mind.</p><p>Kohaku did a double-take as she thought she saw a Kondo woman wearing blue. If it was Toshie, Kohaku wouldn’t see her again. They must still be in Amigasa. Kohaku hoped that her mind was just playing tricks on her, and that Masami and the others were far away from there. However, Kohaku knew that they were still here. Masami would probably take up her mother's invitation to come to the wedding.</p><p>As much as she wanted to see them again, Kohaku wished they would just leave and forget about her. Deep down, however, she wanted them to come for her no matter the consequences.</p><p>Kohaku settled in place, Hina watching over her.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Toshie was moving throughout Amigasa with a map of the town. She was plotting the best route for if they needed to leave in a hurry. The map she used was the same one they had used to plant Masami’s spell tags. Between the talismans and the Goyo checkpoints, there wasn’t a whole lot of options.</p><p>From somewhere behind her, Toshie heard the sound of horse hooves on the road. Then a feminine voice said to her. ”Out of the way Kondo!”</p><p>Toshie jumped in surprise. ”My apologies! This one has gotten lost.” When she turned she was met with a very familiar black stallion. ”Tatsuya?” Kohaku’s horse was looking at her, as well as his rider.</p><p>”Been a long time, Toshie.” It was a woman from northern Hyuga, who bared a striking resemblance to Toshie herself. She was a fellow shinobi who was trained under the same master.</p><p>”Tamaki?” Toshie said, surprised. Tamaki Uesugi was an old friend. She too wore the same blue as Toshie, so the only real difference between them was skin, hair, and eye color. ”Did he send you?” Toshie looked between the horse and his rider.</p><p>”Yes.” They both knew not to say Emperor Satsuma’s name out loud. Tamaki dismounted, and petted Tatsuya’s mane. ”He sent me with this noble beast, saying his place was here. He also said, sorry about the way Kibi Valley turned out. Something about it not going the way he expected. What does that mean?”</p><p>”Not here.” Toshie led Tamaki to an alley and when she was sure they were alone she said. ”Do you know what happened at the valley?”</p><p>”Only the rumors.” Tamaki said. ”Everyone knows them, and they get more grandiose with each retelling. There’s talk of demons the size of mountains, a war goddess, and people being eaten.”</p><p>”All true.” Toshie paused. ”Expect the war goddess part. That’s definitely an exaggeration.”</p><p>”All I know for sure is that General Shatao was killed. Emperor Satsuma sent me to appoint his replacement for Shima, before heading here. Toshie, what’s been going on?”</p><p>Toshie sighed. ”It’s a long story.” Toshie preceded to tell Tamaki about everything since she left Yamato for Lavender Town. She left out a couple of details, like her embarrassing capture in Lavender Town, or details about Retsu’s episodes.</p><p>”So, Retsu of the Three Thousand Worlds really is a student of Loagoxi?” Tamaki asked her.</p><p>”From what I’ve seen, yes.” Toshie nodded.</p><p>Tamaki took a deep breath, looking like she was processing everything Toshie had told her. ”You’ve been busy. I wish I had something to tell you, but I haven’t been doing much myself. Though I have to ask what you’re doing in Amigasa?”</p><p>”That is where things get complicated.” Toshie explained to her everything that has happened since the end of the battle. She left out their plan to disrupt the wedding.</p><p>”That’s quite the accusation, Toshie.” Tamaki said to her.</p><p>”I know.” Toshie sighed. ”Though it is true, I wish I could have found a more direct link.”</p><p>”It wouldn’t be the first time one of us had to force a confession.”</p><p>”But this is a Daimyo, we can’t just...” Toshie stopped at that thought. <em>Is that Retsu’s plan?</em> She thought back to the spring outside Lavender Town, where Retsu forced the man controlling the Tsuchigumo into confessing his crime. Was that her plan now?</p><p>”Emperor Satsuma mentioned something was going on in Amigasa, but I wasn’t expecting this.” Tamaki rubbed her nose, a nervous tick of hers.</p><p>”Tamaki, I shouldn’t ask this, but we could use your help.” Toshie was pleading.</p><p>”Toshie, I can’t...” Tamaki paused. ”This Kohaku girl really means a lot to you, doesn’t she? I’ve never seen you looked so concerned for someone.”</p><p>”As strange as it sounds,” And to Toshie it was strange to think about. ”They feel like family. Masami Hashimoto was the first person in a long time to see me as person.” She looked at her hand. ”Not a Kondo, or a Hyugan. Just a person.”</p><p>”You are actually smiling.” Tamaki said in surprise. Toshie hadn’t realized it, but she was in fact smiling. Tamaki sighed. ”I’ll do what I can, but I can’t interfere directly without probable cause.”</p><p>”I know.” Toshie looked down. ”I should be staying out of this. I know that’s what I am supposed to do, but I can’t do nothing.”</p><p>”Neither one of us really had much of family.” Tamaki said quietly. ”Is this really yours?”</p><p>Toshie nodded. ”Yes.”</p><p>Tamaki grabbed her by the shoulders. ”Then I can’t say no. How can I help?”</p><p>”We could use transport in case things go wrong.” Toshie had been thinking about it, but hadn’t had the time to figure out a solution herself.</p><p>”I can do that.” Tamaki nodded. ”This one will help me out.” She petted Tatsuya’s mane and the horse snorted. ”Though, I won’t be able to get a carriage in with the checkpoints.”</p><p>”Hopefully we won’t need it. I’ve been looking for a potential exit route all day. The southern corner seems to be the most viable, but plotting a route is troublesome.”</p><p>”Hey, try not to overthink it.” Tamaki told her as she mounted the horse. ”If anyone is going to get your friends out of here, it’s you. Can I give you a ride?”</p><p>Toshie nodded. ”Thank you. We are staying at an inn in the eastern corner.” Toshie climbed on the back of Tatsuya.</p><p>Tamaki smirked. ”I’m looking forward to meeting these friends of yours.”</p><p>Toshie shook her head, but she was also smiling.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Deer grazed in the forests north of Amigasa. This year's winter had so far been an easy one, and one deer was eating berries off of a bush, not knowing that it was being stalked by a wolf.</p><p>Junko waited patiently. She normally had trouble with patience, but when it came to her food she could wait for hours. She watched as the deer ate from the berry bush as she hid. Her bandaged hand rested on the black katana at her hip. Her Retsu still hadn't asked for Sensei’s blade back. She had never wanted it to begin with, but the blade was bequeathed to her. It could never truly belong to Junko. She wasn’t Sensei’s heir. Junko spent four years fulling Sensei’s wishes for her, and now that was done she was free to be with her beloved.</p><p>Junko drew the black katana for a brief moment before putting it back in its scabbard. Calmly she walked out of her hiding spot as the deers head rolled off. It had died quickly and painlessly. Junko sank her fangs into the neck, drinking its blood. It wasn’t as satisfying as a persons blood, but it did the job just fine. Wiping her chin, Junko hefted the carcass onto her shoulder.</p><p>Retsu was sitting against a tree, resting her shoulders. Her hand were wrapped in bandages from wielding the hot iron. Junko put the deer carcass down in front of her, and went to her Retsu’s side.</p><p>”Re, I bought dinner.” She said softly. Retsu was resting so peacefully that she didn’t want to bother her, but Retsu stirred and looked at her with sleepy eyes.</p><p>Retsu slowly blinked. ”Hey, Ju.”</p><p>”I got dinner.” Junko said again, then she touched Retsu’s nose with her bloody fingertip.</p><p>Retsu sniffed at the blood before her tongue came out and licked her nose, making Junko feel slightly warmer. ”Mmm, is that deer?”</p><p>”Yup.”</p><p>”Did you eat the heart yet?”</p><p>”Nope. Thought we’d share it.” Junko went to work cutting the heart out of the deer carcass. She held it up to Retsu. ”There.” Retsu smirked at her before taking the organ and held up with her teeth like it was an apple. Her eyes started glowing, and Junko stared back, captivated. ”Damn it, why are you so sexy?” Junko bit into the other side of the heart, her eyes glowing as well. Together they ate the heart until it was shredded, and their lips met. They kissed deeply, mouthes full of blood.</p><p>Junko stopped, forcing herself to pull away so she could look into her Retsu’s eyes. Her mouth was covered in blood, her eyes glowed gold back at her own, her ebony locks framing her face. Retsu had been the only person that made Junko feel vulnerable. Which was why her absence hurt her so badly, but part of her was glad that Retsu wasn’t there to see what she was forced to do. It may not always seem like it, but Junko knew what love felt like.</p><p>They could feel the gentle pulsing of each others hearts through the magic thread. Neither of them said anything as Retsu untied Junko’s sash, and Junko did the same to her obi. These few days had were some of the best in Junko’s life. She was afraid to sleep, scared that it was all a dream. Scared that if she closed her eyes, Retsu’s wouldn’t be there when she opened them.</p><p>The thought of that disappeared as Retsu pulled her into another kiss with the thread. Retsu grabbed her by the waist and pushed her onto her back, opening her white kimono.</p><p>Retsu leaned in close and in a sultry voice said. ”Now you relax, let your big dumb lizard do all the work.” Junko didn’t argue with her, but her face turned red as Retsu slipped her out of her hakama.</p><p>”Re, you're really here? Right?” Junko asked.</p><p>Retsu stopped, looking at her confused. ”Of course I am. And I’m not going anywhere either. Not again.” Retsu leaned over her and kissed her on the neck. ”I love you, Ju.”</p><p>”I love you, Re.” And Junko smiled.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Two days until the wedding.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Toshie had introduced Masami and the others to her colleague, Tamaki. Masami was surprised to see someone that looked so much like Toshie, except for the obvious of course. Although there was something very familiar about Tamaki’s hair color that Masami was having trouble placing for the moment. Tamaki was going to secure them a carriage in case they needed to make a quick exit.</p><p>It was at this point that Masami felt their plan was in place and that there was little else they could do to prepare. Momoko had pulled her aside and almost demanded that Masami took the next two days to rest before the wedding.</p><p>”As your doctor, Miss Hashimoto, I insist that you do nothing but rest for the next two days.” It was strange to see Momoko so assertive, but it just showed how much she took her job seriously.</p><p>Masami nodded. ”Okay, I will. Thank you, Momoko.” Masami was pretty tired, but she still wished that she had more to do. She didn’t feel like she should be doing nothing, but she didn’t have much to do. The talismans were made and put in place, Tamaki was securing transport. All that was really left was to get Mr. Hatch something nicer to wear, as he couldn’t wear a karate gi to a wedding.</p><p>It was that afternoon that they were going to a tailor, so until then Masami didn’t have anything to do except wait. Masami decided to go down to the bookstore that was just down the road from the inn. She looked at the rows of books, as usual she was drawn to the fiction section and of course the adventure stories.</p><p>Masami bought a copy of King Of Games and Mystical Adventure, which she hadn't read in a while, as well as Mystical Adventure Z, and Maelstrom. The owner of the book was surprised to see a girl buying so many adventure books as these books were mostly bought by boys. Masami thanked him for the books and headed back to the inn.</p><p>Masami read King Of Games as she walked when a thought occurred to her. She closed the book and walked faster back to the inn. She didn’t go fast enough to strain herself, but she was able to reach the inn a lot faster.</p><p>”Toshie!” She said as she entered their room. Toshie and Momoko were having tea, they looked at her in shock as she entered the room.</p><p>”Is something wrong!” Toshie hopped to her feet in alarm.</p><p>”No...” Masami paused. ”Yes... Kind of...” Masami was starting to think it wasn’t as urgent as it needed to be. ”We need a sword.”</p><p>”A sword?” Toshie and Momoko both questioned.</p><p>”A katana, for Kohaku.” Masami nodded. ”She didn’t have her katana on her at the party. She’ll need one.”</p><p>Momoko seemed to be thinking along the same lines as her. ”And Hachirobei will be more convincing as a samurai escorting a Hashimoto if he carried a blade.”</p><p>Toshie put her hand on her chin. ”I hadn’t considered that. You are right, Dr. Hayami. Hachirobei needs to look as presentable as possible.”</p><p>”Where is Mr. Hatch by the way?” Masami asked. Masami and Toshie both looked at Momoko, who shrugged.</p><p>Toshie sighed. ”I will see about securing a katana. You should look for Hachirobei.”</p><p>Momoko nodded. ”I think I know where he could have gone.”</p><p>”Great.” Masami put her new books down by her bag. ”Then let's go find him.”</p><p>”Masami, I thought you were going to take easy today.” Momoko said as her doctor.</p><p>”I am, and we had to go to the tailor anyway.” Masami was already out of the room before Momoko could protest. She could hear her doctor sigh before following her.</p><p>Momoko led her to a tavern across the street, much like the one in Izuku where they first met Mr. Hatch. Sure enough, he was sitting at the counter with a bottle of saké in front of him.</p><p>”Um, Hachirobei.” Momoko nervously tapped his shoulder.</p><p>”Oh, hey guys!” Hatch looked at both of them. He wasn’t drunk, or at least not completely. If it were Retsu, she’d probably be passed out by now.</p><p>”Is everything okay?” Masami asked nervously.</p><p>”Yeah...No, not really.” He shook his head. ”Truth is I’m nervous about all of this.” He took a sip from the cup in his hand. ”Things are going to work out in the end, I know that. But I can’t shake the feeling that it will only be a repeat of the valley.” He sounded overwhelmed.</p><p>Momoko sighed. ”I too feel that way. But this is personal. One of our own is in trouble, and we need to help her.”</p><p>”I know.” Hatch nodded. ”I’m not giving up, if that’s what it sounded like.”</p><p>”No,” Masami said. ”It’s okay to be nervous. I’m scared my spells won’t work when they need too. I’m scared one of us will get hurt. I’m scared we’ll fail Kohaku.”</p><p>”But you’re not going to give up, are you?” Mr. Hatch asked her.</p><p>Masami shook her head. ”Never.”</p><p>He gave her a friendly pat on her shoulder. ”You’re a good kid, Masami.” Mr. Hatch finished his cup, turning it upside down. ”So, we making me look like a samurai or what?” Hatch had his signature smile again.</p><p>”As a matter of fact, I think I know just the look.” Momoko smiled.</p><p>Masami felt elated as they left the tavern and headed for the tailors. As the tailor took Mr. Hatch’s measurements, Momoko was picking out one of the kimonos. They didn’t have the time for a completely new one, so it was better to get one adjusted.</p><p>”Hachirobei is from Hakuma, so I believe green is the best choice.” Momoko told her.</p><p>Masami nodded, and asked. ”Are you from Kita, Momoko?”</p><p>Momoko looked at her in shock. ”I was born in the north, yes. I’m afraid I don’t know how I got to Jijinto.”</p><p>”Oh,” Masami said a little embarrassed. ”I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I was just wondering what Kita was like.”</p><p>”It’s okay, Masami.” Momoko made a small smile. ”Retsu was raised up north, wasn’t she?”</p><p>Masami nodded. ”Her and Junko. So far Kibi has been similar to Hakuma, yet it’s so different. I was curious about what Kita and Genfu were like.”</p><p>”I’m afraid I haven't been to either. In fact this is the first time I’ve been to Kibi.” Momoko said, a little sad. ”I always dreamt of seeing the world, or at least the rest of the country, but it was always just a dream before. I’ve seen more of Hyuga these past weeks than in my whole life.”</p><p>She smiled and it made Masami smile as well. ”Me too.” The tailor then returned with Mr. Hatch and Momoko handed him the kimono she picked out.</p><p>”I should have it done by tomorrow.” The tailor told them, and they were free to return to the inn.</p><p>Toshie returned a couple hours later with a katana. ”This should suffice.”</p><p>”Whoa, where did you get this?” Hatch asked as he took the sword and pulled it out of it’s sheathe just enough to look at the blade.</p><p>”The Goyo will not miss one sword. They are too busy currently keeping the town gates secure.” Toshie explained. ”Tamaki has also informed me that she has secured a carriage and another horse to help pull it.”</p><p>”So we have everything that we need?” Momoko asked.</p><p>”I think we are ready for whatever it is that Retsu has planned.” Toshie sounded exhausted. Masami knew full well that Toshie thought they needed a more organized plan, but Daimyo Jubei left them little to work with. Toshie had also been running around all over Amigasa after making two trips too and from Shima. If anyone deserved a break it was Toshie.</p><p>”Everyone.” Masami said to her friends. ”Thank you for this. I’ve really asked a lot of you, and...”</p><p>”Masami,” Mr. Hatch cut her off. ”We’re not here because you asked. We’re here because we want to be.” He looked at each of them. ”You guys,” He paused. ”I forgot what having a family was like.”</p><p>”Me too.” Momoko added, but she was smiling. ”You’ve all welcomed me into your group, barely even knowing me. I may not be a fighter, but I’ll do want I can for Kohaku. I owe you that much.”</p><p>Masami felt herself smiling again. Her eyes went to Toshie, who looked like she wanted to say something as well. Masami knew Toshie well enough to know that she was either too scared or too uncomfortable to speak her mind.</p><p>”Toshie, thank you for all your help.” Masami told her. ”You should rest now. You look tired.”</p><p>”I...” Toshie paused, then nodded. ”You’re right, Masami. We should all spend the remaining time resting. We can’t help Kohaku if we fall asleep at the wedding.”</p><p>Masami nodded as Toshie stood and rested on the bed for a nap. Momoko took out her tea set. ”How about I make us all some camomile tea.”</p><p>”That would be great, Momoko.” Masami nodded. Momoko finished brewing the tea and shared with Masami and Mr. Hatch, Toshie fell asleep behind them.</p><p>Mr. Hatch finished his cup before them. ”I think I’ll turn in for a nap too.” He went to his corner and lied on his bedroll.</p><p>Masami was tired too, but she didn’t feel like sleeping. Instead, she decided to settle her mind with one of her new books. She felt eyes on her as she read and looked up to see Momoko looking at her.</p><p>”Um,” Momoko said when she saw Masami looking back at her. ”Did you pick up anything new at the book store?” It sounded like she was avoiding what she really wanted to say.</p><p>Masami nodded. ”I got a couple of books I haven’t read in a while, and a couple I haven’t read yet. Would you like to read one?”</p><p>Momoko made a small smile. ”Yes, I would.” Masami was currently reading King Of Games, so with the exception of that one she spread out her books before Momoko. ”This one seems interesting.” Momoko picked Mystical Adventure. ”I’ve never read much fiction before. Mostly medical book.”</p><p>”Mystical Adventure is a great place to start!” Masami smiled, excitedly. ”It’s about Son Gokū and his adventures to find ancient treasures with the princess Buruma! It’s the first book I read by myself.” As she said that, Masami found herself missing Ami. She hoped her older sister was doing well back in Yamato with Emperor Satsuma.</p><p>”Masami, I was wondering if you knew why Miss Retsu can’t read.” Momoko surprised her by asking.</p><p>Masami shrugged. ”No. I’ve been wondering that myself. Junko can read, but Retsu said that it was because she was from a samurai family. I tried to teach her myself on the road to Yamato, but she didn’t take to it.” Masami remembered what Retsu had told her about her power, the Jigoku. ”She thinks she’s only good for one thing.” Masami added sadly. ”I wish she could see herself the way I do.”</p><p>”Self-worth is hard for some people.” Momoko said sadly. ”I understand that too well.”</p><p>Masami nodded. She too knew what Momoko meant, and she herself had felt that way too. The way her parents only acknowledged her when she got good grades, or to flaunt her magic for their friends, it made her feel like she was a toy. She was a fragile doll who couldn’t do anything besides entertain people when it suited her parents. An object to be seen and not heard. Her older brother, her other sister, her aunts and uncles and cousins, they all shared her parent's contempt. She only wished she knew why her family felt that way.</p><p>Masami’s determination to save Kohaku only grew. ”Momoko, thank you.”</p><p>”For what?” The doctor asked her.</p><p>”For being here. For helping.” Masami smiled at her. ”I can’t rest until we are all back together again. All seven of us.”</p><p>Momoko smiled back. ”I feel the same way.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Kohaku stared out the window of her room as it snowed. After tonight she had one day left before her wedding, and she was feeling as bitter as the cold snow outside.</p><p>Maybe things wouldn’t be so bad. She wouldn’t have to worry about food or clothing. Her child, whoever they might be, will grow up healthy. Kohaku was sure she would love her child no matter what. Her doubts from before was just her fear talking.</p><p>There was no reason that she had to give up her friends, she just couldn’t travel with them anymore. They could come and visit her anytime.</p><p>Everything was going to be okay. She was safe. She was happy. Nothing could go wrong. She wasn’t a samurai. She wasn’t a warrior. She was just a girl who dreamt too big.</p><p>Kohaku spent the whole night convincing herself that this was what she wanted. That this was her destiny. It was the only way she could cope with the crushing despair that built up more and more every day.</p><p>She was to become Kohaku Kenjiki.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>One day until the wedding.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>The field and surrounding woods had become a crater. Animals and insects avoided the area, every fiber of their being told them that going near there was certain death. Trees had fallen into splinters. There were mounds of displaced dirt everywhere. There were puddles of melted snow everywhere.</p><p>Two creatures of instinct waged war with each other during the days, and made love in the nights. A howling alpha Wolf who couldn’t be tamed, and a giant roaring alligator whose scales were harder than diamond. They were not people. They were not samurai. They weren’t even ronin. They were nothing but the wielders of their blades, and those blades were hungry for demons blood.</p><p>The students of Gensei and Loagoxi were ready to fight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. The Wedding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kohaku’s wedding finally arrives.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The final day before the wedding was a slow one. Masami felt nervous with anticipation, finding herself tapping her foot on and off as the day went by. She spent her time double checking the spell tags that she would be bringing with her, to make sure the calligraphy was written perfectly.</p><p>Masami had a small stack of spells prepared, her usual stock as well the Fire Bolt and Lightning Bolt spells. She was also preparing herself to perform tag-less spells. The Wind Shield spell in particular was something she wanted to be able to perform on command. Masami didn’t have a proper place to practice, so instead, she used meditation to prepare herself mentally.</p><p>Being a Shugenja, Masami was taught meditative practices. She needed a lot of focus to preform her spells properly, especially without using a tag. Momoko gladly brewed her tea with relaxing herbs to help her, but Masami was still fidgety. She was never the best at meditation.</p><p>Everyone was getting ready in their own way. Mr. Hatch was practicing walking with the katana to make himself look more authentic as a samurai serving a Hashimoto. Toshie was making sure they had their personal effects ready and would later give them to Tamaki tomorrow to put into their carriage. And Momoko was making sure everything in her medical kit was topped off.</p><p>Masami thought of Retsu and Junko. She knew they would be ready, as Retsu knew how important this was. Retsu had a hard time admitting her feelings, but they knew how much she cared about Kohaku. They all did. Junko, however, was oddly cooperative about the whole thing. It would be easy to dismiss Junko as just following Retsu’s lead, but Masami knew Junko could be a good person. Maybe reuniting with Retsu had brought out a little of that goodness in the wolf woman.</p><p>With Retsu and Junko working together, there was no way that they could fail.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>”Your shiromuku has finally arrived, Koha!” Lady Nanbu said with excitement.</p><p>Kohaku held the package in her hands. ”That’s great, mother.” She said with a smile. Her face was happy, but on the inside she was hollow.</p><p>Her mother hugged her. ”I’m glad you finally came to your senses, Koha.”</p><p>”I just needed a push is all.” Kohaku clutched the package tighter in her hands. Before Lady Nanbu could say anything, they heard the sound of a drum. Kohaku knew it all too well. She placed the package down and left their guest room. Outside in the courtyard, Kohaku found Tetsuo waiting. ”Tetsuo, is that what I think it is?”</p><p>Kohaku’s meek fiancé nodded. ”The new general is here.”</p><p>”Captain Tomura!” Kohaku said in surprise with a deep bow as a small procession of Kibi samurai were let into the mansion grounds. Captain Tomura was with Daimyo Jubei, having likely been talking outside.</p><p>The Captain looked at her with a cheery laugh as he walked up to her. ”It’s General Tomura now, Kohaku. I’m glad to see you’re all right after the valley.”</p><p>”Thank you Captain.” Kohaku said. ”I mean General!” She caught herself.</p><p>General Tomura only chuckled. ”It is quite alright, Kohaku. I am still getting used to it myself. An envoy of the Emperor had just come by Shima to promote me the other day.” Kohaku felt that Captain Tomura was the best person for the job. He was a much kinder, more reasonable man than General Shatao had become. ”I would also like to apologize to you, Kohaku.”</p><p>”Why?”</p><p>”For not seeing just how much Shatao had fallen.” General Tomura looked sad as he spoke. ”After the valley, I came across some disturbing writings in the former General’s office. I’ll save you the details. I’m ashamed that I couldn’t see his sickness sooner.”</p><p>”Me too.” Kohaku added sadly. ”Uh, General. Is Satoshi with you?” She asked. Part of her wanted to see him again, but another part didn’t want him to see her.</p><p>”I’m afraid not.” General Tomura shook his head.</p><p>”Oh.” Kohaku was left unsure how to feel. ”Uh, General, I’m sorry but why are have you come here?”</p><p>”Your wedding, of course.”</p><p>Kohaku looked surprised. ”Really?”</p><p>”We practically raised you in Shima. I wouldn’t miss it.”</p><p>”Th-thank you, General. Um, this is Tetsuo.” She looked toward Tetsuo. ”My betrothed.”</p><p>”He-hello sir.” Tetsuo gave a nervous bow after being addressed.</p><p>”Mr. Kenjiki.” General Tomura held out his hand and Tetsuo shook it. Tetsuo’s face scrunched up under the generals much stronger grip. ”You respect her now, son.” He said sternly.</p><p>”Yes sir.” Tetsuo somehow sounded more nervous than usual if that were possible.</p><p>”Tetsuo!” The Daimyo had walked over to join them.</p><p>”Yes father!”</p><p>”Take your fiancé and prepare for dinner while I show the General to his guest room.”</p><p>”Yes father!” Kohaku couldn’t help feeling pity for Tetsuo. It was a little pathetic the way he rolled over for his father's wishes, but it was understandable. Meeting the rest of his family, she wasn’t surprised that he was so meek. They treated him like a doormat as opposed to a son.</p><p>Kohaku grabbed Tetsuo by his hand. ”It was a pleasure seeing you again, my General.” Kohaku bowed.</p><p>”You don’t have to be so formal, Kohaku.” General Tomura said with a laugh. ”I’m glad you are doing well.”</p><p>”Thank you, sir.” Kohaku smiled, this one genuine, and led Tetsuo away. Seeing Captain Tomura again made Kohaku feel a little better. ”Hey, how about we go grab a snack.” Kohaku’s voice reflected her good mood.</p><p>”B-but dinner is in an hour.” Tetsuo stuttered.</p><p>”And?” Kohaku said. ”We can get something just for ourselves. I think we deserve a treat.”</p><p>”Okay.” Tetsuo sounded unconvinced as Kohaku led him outside the compound.</p><p>”Where do you think you’re going!?” It was Hina, who dropped down from the mansions outer wall as they passed through the gate.</p><p>”Going for a snack. Is that okay?” Kohaku told her. ”You can join us.” Kohaku said it more as a command than a suggestion. She didn’t wait for the other girl's answer and kept walking. Hina growled, reminding Kohaku of Junko, and followed them.</p><p>Kohaku led the way into Amigasa. Tetsuo walked noticeably closer to her when Hina joined them. ”This looks good.” Kohaku stopped at a shiruko stand. It was winter, so serving treats like shiruko was more common. ”Do you like shiruko, Tetsuo?”</p><p>Tetsuo shrugged. ”I don’t know.” It made sense, it wasn’t like the higher class food he would be used too.</p><p>”Hina, want one?” Kohaku looked at the bounty hunter, who huffed.</p><p>”Fine.”</p><p>Kohaku made a small smile, and approached the stand. ”Can I get three please?” She asked the woman behind the counter.</p><p>”Of course.” The woman smiled as she took out three bowls, and filled it with sweet red bean porridge and added a couple of lumps of mochi on top. ”There you go, Miss.”</p><p>”Thank you.” Kohaku paid her and took the bowls in her hands. She could feel the warmth through the bowls, feeling good in her cold hands. She handed the other two bowls to Tetsuo and Hina before sitting on the bench that was across from the stand. After a moment of hesitation, Tetsuo sat beside her. Hina remained standing.</p><p>Kohaku took the spoon in her bowl and ate a piece of half-melted mochi. The warm dessert felt good in the cold winter air. ”Wow.” Tetsuo said after trying it. ”It’s good.”</p><p>”And winter is the best time for it.” Kohaku was actually feeling happy. Hina wasn’t complaining, so Kohaku took that as a good sign. Kohaku couldn’t stop herself from thinking of Masami. The young Shugenja had a sweet tooth, and her favorite food was mochi. Retsu was the opposite, saying sweets made her teeth hurt. Kohaku found herself laughing.</p><p>”M-Miss Nanbu, are you okay?” Tetsuo was looking at her with concern, and Hina was looking at her with an eyebrow raised.</p><p>”Yes. I’m great.”</p><p>Hina looked at her with squinted eyes. ”You’re creeping me out.”</p><p>”I’m just happy.” Kohaku shrugged. Hina didn’t respond, but she finally sat on the bench. Kohaku was feeling the best she had in the past two weeks. She truly believed that things wouldn’t be so bad. It was just like the stranger said: Kohaku only had to do what she thought was right.</p><p>The two people by Kohaku’s side weren’t exactly her friends, but that could change. Well, maybe not Hina, but she could try. She was going to marry Tetsuo tomorrow, so they might as well start trying to be friends.</p><p>Kohaku looked up at the evening sky. ”Hey, you guys ever play Chō-Han?” She asked with a chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Finally, the day of the wedding was here. Masami put on her best kimono for the occasion. It was a shade of rose pink with gold trimming, and a decorative white obi. She had brought it with her solely because Amaterasu had bought it for her, she never thought she would have to use it.</p><p>Masami spent extra time brushing her hair, making sure her hair buns were nice and rounded, and trimming her bangs to make sure they were even. She looked much more like a Hashimoto than in her normal clothes. In fact, she looked a lot like Ami this way. The thought made her smile.</p><p>Momoko changed into something more her size, and more appropriate for a wedding. “You are looking very elegant, Miss Hashimoto.” She said when she saw her.</p><p>Masami bowed a little. ”As do you Doctor Hayami.” Then she added a laugh.</p><p>Mr. Hatch joined them from the bathroom down the hall. He was wearing the green kimono they bought him with the stolen katana tied to its belt.</p><p>”So, how do I look?” He asked.</p><p>Masami and Momoko stared at him. ”Uh, Mr. Hatch,” Masami said dumbfounded. ”You have a beard?”</p><p>”Oh yeah.” He stroked his chin which now had a short lair of thick hair on it. ”I didn’t shave this morning. Thought it makes me look more in character.”</p><p>”You shave?” Momoko asked. ”Every morning?”</p><p>”Yeah. A couple more days and it will really come in.”</p><p>Masami and Momoko looked at each other, and seemed to come to the same conclusion of just accepting it at face value.</p><p>”Toshie leave already?” Mr. Hatch asked.</p><p>”Yes.” Masami asked. ”She’s headed to meet with Miss Tamaki.”</p><p>”Then are we ready?” Asked Momoko.</p><p>Masami looked past Mr. Hatch to rooms door. ”I had hoped Retsu and Junko would be back before we had to leave.”</p><p>”Don’t worry.” Hatch crouched in front of her. ”Retsu knows how important this is. She'll meet us there.”</p><p>”Right.” Masami nodded with resolve.</p><p>”Alright!” Hatch stood back up, his posture a lot better than normal. ”Samurai Hatch is ready to escort you, Miss Hashimoto, Doctor Hayami.”</p><p>Momoko giggled. ”I think you’ll need a better name to really sell it.”</p><p>”Oh I know!” Masami said. ”The samurai family sworn to serve mine is the Monoma Clan. How about Hachirō Monoma?” She suggested.</p><p>Mr. Hatch rubbed his chin again, then smiled. ”I like it.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>The temple of Amigasa was six floors tall. Toshie met with Tamaki on the top floor to over look the ceremony hall down below. She could see the beautifully manicured shrubbery from the window as she waited. Toshie could see the temple servants running around making last-minute adjustments to the flowers and banners of Kibi orange they were using as wedding decorations.</p><p>”So this it then?” Tamaki asked when she joined her. ”If you’re wrong about this...”</p><p>”I’m not.” Toshie cut her off. ”The Demon Clan’s invested in this. It’s no coincidence.”</p><p>Tamaki sighed. ”As Sensei Fujibayashi said: There are no coincidences.”</p><p>”Satsuma understands this as well.”</p><p>”Emperor.” Tamaki corrected her.</p><p>Toshie’s eyes widened. She hadn’t realized her mistake. ”Emperor Satsuma.” She said correctly.</p><p>”He trusts your judgment and so do I.” Tamaki said. ”It would break my heart to have to arrest you.”</p><p>”I trust you to do your job.” Toshie was nervous, not from fear but from anticipation. She stood in wait, ready to pounce when the time came.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Inside the temple of Amigasa, Kohaku sat in a small preparation room as a servant brushed her hair. Though she had been letting her hair grow longer, it wasn’t long enough for a proper headdress. Instead, they were getting ready to hold up her hair with decorative hairpins.</p><p>Kohaku was already dressed in her shiromuku, the damned corset squeezing her underneath it. As the one servant brushed her hair, another was in front of her applying makeup. They weren’t painting her like a Geisha or anything, they were just highlighting her eyes and brightening up her cheeks and lips.</p><p>The servant finished brushing and pulled her straw-colored hair back and pinned it up with the gold hairpins. ”And we are done, Miss Nanbu.” The two women backed away, and Kohaku stood and faced the mirror in the room.</p><p>To say Kohaku was shocked would be an understatement. She looked like a woman, and not just any woman, but a Lady. It was like looking at a stranger. Her figure never looked so shapely between the corset and her wedding kimono. Her hair was so neatly done, now she knew what Retsu felt like when Kohaku had cut her hair. The makeup covered up most of her freckles, and made her blue eyes look sharper.</p><p>What would her friends think if they saw her like this? What would her father think? That thought made her miss her father terribly. A father should be there for his daughter's wedding. She hoped he wasn’t too disappointed with her. Kohaku was always closer to her father than her mother, she was a regular ”Daddy’s Girl”. Kohaku just couldn’t understand what such a kind, caring man saw in her cold, selfish mother.</p><p>Kohaku breathed in to calm herself. She was dressed and ready to get the ceremony over with. Now all she had to do was wait.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>”I am so glad that you could make it, Miss Hashimoto!” Lady Nanbu greeted Masami when they entered the Amigasa temple. The parents of the betrothed were there to greet the guests as they arrived.</p><p>”Of course, Lady Nanbu. I wouldn’t miss it after you so kindly invited me. I do hope you don’t mind my bodyguard joining me. One can’t be too safe these days.” Masami referred to Mr. Hatch and Momoko by her side. ”Doctor Hayami and I would be lost without our good friend, Mr. Monoma.”</p><p>”Of course it’s no problem. I’m more than honored to have both a Hashimoto and a samurai of the Monoma clan at my daughter's wedding.” Lady Nanbu bowed to both Masami and Hatch. It seemed his disguise was convincing enough to at least fool Lady Nanbu. ”I even have a spot in the front picked out for you.”</p><p>”Thank you very much, Lady Nanbu.”</p><p>”My pleasure.” Lady Nanbu said before looking surprised for a moment. ”It’s almost time. Excuse me, I must go check on my Koha.” Lady Nanbu bowed to Masami again and took her leave.</p><p>”That went well.” Momoko said at Lady Nanbu’s absence. ”Despite the circumstances, the temple is quite lovely.”</p><p>Masami agreed. The temple had been decorated with flower arrangements of all different colors, and several banners of Kibi orange were hung to show just exactly how important this wedding was. Two of Kibi’s most powerful clans were about to be united. There were much more people here as guests than normal. Usually weddings were a lot more private, but it seems that Daimyo Jubei and Lady Nanbu invited half the noble families of Kibi. It reminded Masami of the parties her mother would throw.</p><p>”Miss Hashimoto, good to see you again.” Masami jumped when someone unexpectedly said her name. She turned to see a man in military uniform, guarded by two armored samurai. Masami didn’t recognize him at first, but his trimmed goatee was unmistakable.</p><p>”Captain Tomura?” Masami had only seen him a couple of times after the battle in the valley.</p><p>”General Tomura.” He laughed.</p><p>”General?” Masami, Momoko, and Hatch echoed.</p><p>”I thought I recognized Kohaku’s friends. Although,” The new general looked at Mr. Hatch. ”You’re unfamiliar.”</p><p>When Hatch looked away uncomfortably, Masami said. ”Mr. Monoma has come all the way from Kuri at my parent's request.”</p><p>”Uh, huh.” The General said. ”Well, I would like to give you my sincerest apology for how things ended in Kibi Valley.”</p><p>”Thank you, General Tomura.” Masami said with sincerity.</p><p>”And I’d like to thank you, Doctor Hayami. The treatment you provide saved many of my soldiers.”</p><p>Momoko looked taken aback. ”Y-you’re welcome, sir.”</p><p>General Tomura gave a small bow befitting his position. ”Enjoy the ceremony. Kohaku deserves something good.”</p><p>”I can’t agree more, General.” Masami bowed and the General left them.</p><p>”You think he suspected me?” Mr. Hatch asked.</p><p>”Definitely.” Momoko nodded. ”But I don’t think we need to worry. Cap-, I mean <em>General</em> Tomura is a much kinder man. Surely he would take our side if he knew the truth.”</p><p>”But we still can’t prove it.” Masami said sadly. ”If only we had the Mind Reading ring Hikiko and I created.”</p><p>”Mind Reading ring?” Hatch asked.</p><p>”Oh, it was just an enchantment project we did at the academy.” Masami waved. ”It takes two Shugenja working together to enchant an item. If we had it, we could ask the General to use it on the Daimyo. But it lost power forever ago.”</p><p>”Either way, I know Retsu will come through for us.” Momoko said, hopeful.</p><p>”Attention guests!” The Shrine Maiden Masami had met before annoucned. ”Please make your way to the outside hall, the ceremony is about to begin!”</p><p>”It’s starting.” Hatch said.</p><p>Masami nodded. ”Let’s go.” She took a breath and put on a happy face.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>”You look gorgeous, Koha.” Lady Nanbu said as she hugged her daughter.</p><p>”T-thank you, mother.” Kohaku said as she hugged her back. It was the first time she really felt any sort of compassion from her mother. She wasn’t sure how to feel about it. This was it. Kohaku’s wedding was about to begin.</p><p>”Koha, I’m sorry I had to force you to do this.” Her mother said. ”But trust me. One day you’ll see it was for the best.”</p><p>”It’s okay.” Kohaku said. ”I do understand. I’m ready.” Her mother looked at her with pride for ths first time in her life. Despite everything, it felt good to see that look on her mothers face. Everything really was going to work out.</p><p>With her mother by her side, Kohaku left the preparation room. She could see Tetsuo before they reached him. He was dressed in his ceremonial black kimono, which made him look bigger than usual. He wore a kenseikan clasp in his hair, something only those in the upper classes wore. His parents, Daimyo Jubei and Lady Kenjiki, were by his sides as her mother was by hers.</p><p>”Lady Nanbu.”</p><p>”Lady Kenjiki.” Both women greeted each other coldly. Kohaku felt that there was a story behind it, but didn’t actually care enough to ask nor was it the time too.</p><p>”You, uh, look good, Kohaku.” Tetsuo said uncomfortably.</p><p>”So do you, Tetsuo.” Kohaku did her best to smile.</p><p>”Don’t disappoint me, son.” Daimyo Jubei said sternly, which made Kohaku angry. She hid it, but she felt warmer because of it.</p><p>”Yes father.” Tetsuo bowed his head as their parents left them to go to the outside ceremony hall.</p><p>”Tetsuo never again.” Kohaku told him.</p><p>”What?” He asked.</p><p>”After today, neither of us are going to bow to our parents ever again.” She said with resolve. ”We can be our own people. This isn’t the end, it’s just a pause.” She smiled at him, and it seemed to make him feel better.</p><p>”Okay.” Tetsuo nodded. ”Kohaku, does this make us friends?”</p><p>”Of course it does.”</p><p>”I... I never had a friend before.”</p><p>”You do now.” Kohaku said as the sound of a biwa started playing, their cue to come out for the wedding to start. Side by side, Kohaku and Tetsuo walked out of the temple and to the outside hall. She took her time to look out the various flowers that lined their way. Momoko probably knew all of the names of these plants. To Kohaku they just looked like colorful leaves, but they were still pretty to look at.</p><p>At the beginning of the ceremony hall, in the winter air, Kohaku Nanbu and Tetsuo Kenjiki stood before their families and the community of Kibi. Kohaku recognized some of her extended family, aunts, and uncles mostly, important nobles of Amigasa, General Tomura of course, and at the front row where raised platform the ceremony was their parents and two familiar faces. She saw two of her friends looking at her. Masami Hashimoto and Momoko Hayami were there with a samurai she didn’t recognize.</p><p>As they got closer to the platform, Kohaku got a clearer sight of the man with Masami and Momoko. He wasn’t a samurai at all. It was Hachirobei dressed like a samurai. She didn’t recognize him at first between the green kimono he was wearing, the katana on his belt, and the beard covering his chin.</p><p>Before stepping on the platform, where a priest and two Miko waited, Kohaku turned to her friends. ”I’m glad you came.” She was happy to see them.</p><p>”You’re family, Kohaku.” Hatch told her with his signature smile. ”We wouldn’t miss this.”</p><p>”We’ll always be in your corner.” Momoko smiled as well. ”Doctors orders.”</p><p>Masami looked up at her. ”We’d do anything for you.” Masami was the only one who wasn’t smiling. Kohaku hoped she wasn’t still mad about how they left things at the homecoming party. ”Anything.”</p><p>”Thank you.” She was sad to see that Retsu and Toshie weren’t with them. It seemed that they didn’t have any luck finding Retsu, and Toshie probably wouldn’t have been allowed in. Though if she knew Toshie, the Kondo shinobi was probably somewhere watching them.</p><p>Stepping onto the wooden platform, only a few inches off of the ground, Kohaku and Tetsuo approached the sacred altar. The priest stood on the other side with the two shrine maidens on either side of him, one was holding a large pot on the end of a long pole. The pot was blessed by the priest for these ceremonies. On the altar were six cups, three for each of them, that they would drink ceremonial saké from. Sharing cups of saké was often a symbolic gesture of two or more strangers becoming family. Sharing three cups of various sizes would symbolize their two families becoming one.</p><p>The priest was an older man, likely in his fifties, wearing his ceremonial robes. The Miko at his sides wore their traditional white kimonos and red hakama, and there long, banged hair were carefully trimmed. The priest spoke to them.</p><p>”Today we are gathered here to merge two of Kibi’s finest families into one.” The priest started. ”The Kenjiki who have governed the region for generations. The Nanbu who have done so much for both Kibi and Hyuga as a whole. Tetsuo Kenjiki and Kohaku Nanbu, you will now be joined together before your families, the community, and Kami above.”</p><p>The two Miko took a step closer toward the alter. The one holding the pole with the pot held it up over the altar, and the other one guided the pot over the two smallest cups the ends. She filled the two smallest cups with hot saké, the vapor visible in the cold winter air.</p><p>”These cups represent your families. Today you will cease being two separate lines, and join into one. Please drink.” Kohaku and Tetsuo picked up the small cups and steadily drank from them. Kohaku found it easier to drink the saké then before, but she just couldn’t get used to that bitter taste. She was reminded of Retsu as she finished the small cup. Back on the road to Izuku she had stolen a bottle from the bar in Tokage and drank it on the road. Back then Kohaku thought the woman was just a drunk idiot.</p><p>”The next cups,” The priest continued. ”Represent each other's families which you will now become apart of.” The Miko filled up the two bigger cups in between the smallest and largest cups. ”Please drink.”</p><p>As Kohaku picked up the second cup they were forced to stop by a loud sound startling them, Tetsuo spilling half his cup on his kimono. It was the unmistakable sound of iron suddenly hitting the ground. She heard gasps from the both the shrine maidens in front of them and the audience behind them, and she and Tetsuo stopped and turned around.</p><p>At the center aisle between the rows of their families and guests was a Kibi samurai, flat on his back and looking dazed. ”Sorry we’re late. We got held up by this stupid.” Standing at the end of the hall was Retsu and Junko. Kohaku’s heart leapt to see that she was okay, or least she did at first glance. Both Retsu and Junko were covered in bandages and tears all over their clothes. ”But I couldn’t miss my student's wedding.”</p><p>”Re-Retsu, you’re alive!” Kohaku took half a step off of the platform, wanting nothing more than to run to her Sensei, but knew it was better to wait until later.</p><p>”Yeah. And you did a great job protecting Masami like I asked you to.” Retsu took a couple steps down the aisle, Junko one step behind her.</p><p>”Koha, what is she talking about? Who is this?” Her mother asked, and Kohaku opened her mouth but said nothing.</p><p>”I’m sorry to say, well not really, that I object to this union!” Retsu said.</p><p>Kohaku froze, her eyes went to Kizaru and Hina who were sitting behind the Daimyo with a pair of children she hadn’t noticed before. ”Retsu, I’m glad you’re okay. Really I am, but please just sit down.”</p><p>”Hey!” Retsu snapped at her. ”Kohaku, what is Rule Three?”</p><p>”Rule Three?” Retsu was talking about the three rules she gave her when she first started teaching her. Rule One: Don’t call her Sensei. Kohaku always broke that one. Rule 2: No complaining. And Rule Three: Don’t question her.</p><p>”Which of you is her parents?” Retsu asked, and Lady Nanbu stood.</p><p>”I am Lady Sarahebi Nanbu!” Her mother said, annoyed. ”And I will not stand for this interruption!”</p><p>”Oh, shut up!” Junko growled, making her mother flinch.</p><p>Retsu continued. ”Now, I realize that marriage contracts are a common thing. And I have no problem with them normally. Both families getting something from the other is fine too, but this marriage is a sham. You’re being played, Lady Nanbu. All for some copper.”</p><p>”What are you talking about?”</p><p>”Why don’t you ask the Daimyo that.” Retsu said.</p><p>”Retsu, please!” Kohaku pleaded.</p><p>”It’s true!” Masami stood up, Hatch and Momoko following her. ”There’s millions of ryō worth of copper beneath the Westlands! The Daimyo wants it all for himself so he’s forcing Kohaku and his son to marry each other so Tetsuo can sign over the land to him! And he’s holding all of Saffron town hostage to make them!”</p><p>”What?” Lady Nanbu asked.</p><p>”That’s is quite the accusation.” Daimyo Jubei stood too. ”Do you have proof of your claims?”</p><p>Retsu didn’t say anything for a very awkward minute. Junko whispered something too her, then Retsu said something back before Junko yelled. ”That was your plan?!” Retsu shrugged, and Junko gave an exasperated sigh. ”You’re lucky you’re pretty.”</p><p>Retsu cleared her throat. ”I can’t say I know Tetso.”</p><p>”Tetsuo.” Someone corrected her.</p><p>”Yeah him.” Retsu said. ”But I do know Kohaku. You’re doing what you think is right. Now, mom Nanbu you don’t really care as long as you get what you want out of this, do you?”</p><p>”My Koha is,”</p><p>”Shut up!” Junko growled at her again. ”You’ve talked enough!”</p><p>”She’s right.” Retsu said. ”Now it’s time to listen. Have you ever stopped to think about how Kohaku’s feels? Did you ever once stop and look at who she is? Cause that girl is a good kid. Have you once asked what she wanted to do with her life, or who she want’s to be?” Her mother looked down at the ground. ”I will. Kohaku!” Retsu looked right into her eyes. Her face was stern with resolve, but her eyes had that love and pride in them. ”What do you want?”</p><p>”I...” Kohaku felt herself on the edge of tears. ”I want to finsh this wedding.” She said it, but she didn’t sound very convincing.</p><p>”And how long did it take you to convince yourself of that? Kohaku, what do you want?!” Retsu spoke louder.</p><p>”I, I...” Tears began to flow as the last of her resolve broke. ”I want to go back on the road with you! I want to go back to Shima and tell Satoshi how I feel! I want to keep learning from you! I just want things to go back to how they were!” She felt Tetsuo’s sympathetic hand on her shoulder as she wept. Her tears were smudging her makeup, but she didn’t care.</p><p>”That’s it!” The Daimyo snapped. ”I will not stand for this! Someone remove them from the premises!” There were some samurai behind Retsu and Junko but they looked hesitant to get any closer.</p><p>”You know.” This time it was General Tomura who stood and spoke. ”After hearing all of that, some things are starting to make sense.”</p><p>”Is that you Captain?” Retsu asked. ”Didn’t see you there.”</p><p>”It’s good to see you again.” He said pleasantly. ”And it’s General now.”</p><p>”No foolin?” Retsu said and Junko slapped her on the back of her head. ”Oh right. We were doing something.”</p><p>”I’ve known Kohaku for ten years now.” The General continued. ”I always wondered why someone so hard-working and talented would remain a squire for so long. Until I became the General of Kibi, and was granted access to all of General Shatao’s effects. As it turns out I came across this document.” General Tomura pulled a paper from his sleeve. ”Shatao had been receiving payments for years from you, Daimyo, to keep Kohaku from being promoted. It seems the Shatao was not the only one who knew of Kohaku’s true identity.”</p><p>”You!” Kohaku felt her tears drying from anger and fully stepped off of the platform. ”You knew! How long have you been planning all of this!?”</p><p>”It’s all true!” Nobody expected that voice to be the one to speak up next. Kohaku turned back to the platform to see Tetsuo with a fire in his eyes that she didn’t think him capable of. ”My father conducted an illegal geological survey of the Westlands, bribed General Shatao, and threatened to destroy Saffron Town to get Kohaku to cooperate!”</p><p>”Tetsuo!” It was his mother, Lady Kenjiki.</p><p>”I’m not going to be your puppet anymore!” Tetsuo cut her off. ”You wanted me to be a man, so this is this is the kind of man I want to be! One who can think for himself! I’m turning myself into the Goyo as a coconspirator.”</p><p>”Tetsuo.” Kohaku said, unsure of what else she could say.</p><p>”That’s all I needed to hear.” Looking up to the temple roof behind the ceremony platform were two ninja. Toshie stood with another shinobi who looked shockingly similar to her, only she was clearly Hyugan. The shade of her skin and hair looked awfully familiar. Kohaku looked back over her shoulder at Retsu and Junko. The ninja’s features matched Junko, their hair also being an identical shade. Junko was looking up at her like she made the same realization.</p><p>Toshie and the other ninja jumped from the roof to the platform. ”On the authority of Emperor Satsuma, Daimyo Jubei Kenjiki you are hereby relieved of your position and are under arrest!” The ninja said.</p><p>Furious, Jubei looked back at the bounty hunters. ”Do something!” He yelled. ”Kill them all!”</p><p>”Yeah...” Kizaru stood, still looking bored. ”No.”</p><p>”No!?” Jubei echoed.</p><p>”Don’t get me wrong. Normally we’d already be taking care of this, but...” The bounty hunter walked past Jubei, he walked past Kohaku, and stood at the end of the aisle. He stared down Retsu and Junko. ”Your plan’s fallen apart. You can’t give the Clan what it wants.” Hina joined him by his side.</p><p>”I’ll pay you! As much as you want!” The Daimyo pleaded.</p><p>”With what?” Hina scoffed. ”The Clan will just have to get what it wants the hard way. More fun for us.” Kohaku couldn’t see her face, but knew Hina was smiling. ”And you, Wolfie!” She addressed Junko, who merely rolled her eyes. ”You’re gonna pay for this!”</p><p>”I had hoped our meeting would be different,” Kizaru said to Retsu, and Kohaku remembered their conversation from before. Kizaru had always wanted to fight Retsu and Junko’s deceased Sensei, Retsu being the next best thing. ”Heir.”</p><p>Retsu extended her arm up into the air, pointing toward the sky. ”My name is Retsu of the Three Thousand Worlds!” The people that didn’t know her gasped and chatted amongst themselves. Then she pointed right past the bounty hunters at Kohaku. ”Kohaku is my student! And I, as the student of Loagoxi, will cut down mountians for her!”</p><p>”Wow.” Junko deadpanned. ”You actually said that.”</p><p>”Did it sound cool?”</p><p>”No.”</p><p>Kohaku felt herself crying again, this time it was from joy. ”Thank you.” She said more to herself.</p><p>”Takumi! Chihiro! Take care of the riffraff.” Kizaru said, his voice more serious than Kohaku had heard him. The two children that were sitting next to them stood and walked out into the aisle. They were twins with black hair and eyes. The boy wore blue, and the girl wore red.</p><p>”Ah’m disappointed.” The girl said sadly.</p><p>”Don’t meet your heroes.” Hina said.</p><p>”Kohaku!” Hatch yelled as he threw the katana he had at her. She caught it, feeling its familiar weight. She paused, unsure of her worthiness of it.</p><p>”Kohaku.” Retsu said to her. ”Sorry I’m late.”</p><p>And Junko added. ”Leave the big ones to us, straw girl.”</p><p>Kohaku felt the heat before she saw the flames. A wall of fire had erupted from the girl’s, whom Kohaku guessed to be Chihiro, skin only to be met with a second wall of flames. Masami had blocked it with fire of her own. People started running at the sight of fire coming out nowhere.</p><p>”I wasn’t expecting another Shugenja.” Masami stood, her hands raised as she cast a tagless spell.</p><p>”Shugenja?” Chihiro tilted her head to the side, saucer-like eyes staring at her. ”Yer Shugenja. We’re Demons.”</p><p>”Jubei!” Toshie and the other ninja ran after him as the former governor broke into a run. Conflicted, Kohaku didn’t know what to do.</p><p>Kizaru drew his blade for the first time since she saw him. The blade was a different shape than Kohaku was used too. It was shorter than a normal katana. He held it out, horizontally over the ground. Hina drew her sword, a much more traditional katana except that it had a guard that bent upward like a bowl.</p><p>The boy, Takumi, held up his finger at Tetsuo. Kohaku wasn’t sure what made her move but she did. She jumped in between them, sword at the ready, as a thin rail of water shot from the boy's finger. Kohaku felt herself pushed back as the water hit her sword like it was made of metal.</p><p>”Demons?” Kohaku panted. ”Okay.” The water fell to the platform, as ordinary water. ”Tetsuo, you need to get out of here.”</p><p>”But...”</p><p>”Are you trained to fight?” She asked, and he didn’t answer her. ”That’s what I thought.” The two Miko grabbed Tetsuo by his shoulders.</p><p>”Come with us.” One of them said. She looked over at Retsu, and blushed furiously. Clearly, she knew her and Kohaku could guess why.</p><p>”Go!” Kohaku said to him.</p><p>”Be careful.” Tetsuo said before the Miko took him and the priest and started to run.</p><p>Takumi took aim at them and fired another shot of water, but Kohaku swiped her sword and cut it in half with the Sanzen Sekai. At least she hadn’t gotten rusty.</p><p>”Ya can do tha too?” Takumi asked her. ”It won save ya.” He held up his hand and a bead of water dripped like it came out of his skin.</p><p>”Retsu of the Three Thousand Worlds.” Kohaku repeated. ”I bet she hates that. But she was right when she called me her student.” Kohaku said it with pride, but she had no idea how she could fight someone that can apparently control water.</p><p>Takumi had the same wide-eyed look that his sister had. ”Ah’m not impressed.”</p><p>”Kohaku!” Masami yelled. ”Back up!”</p><p>Kohaku didn’t see it, but she felt it coming. She jumped back as a wall of flames shot passed her. Chihiro was looking at her. ”Is too cramped.” The demon girl had set fire to the temple. Through the wall of flames came another shot of water. This one flew past her, leaving a small cut on Kohaku’s cheek.</p><p>”Ah.” She winced as it bled. Takumi stepped through his sister's flames unharmed.</p><p>”Ah won miss next time.”</p><p>”Don’t get ahead of yourself!” Kohaku swiped, and split the platform. Takumi dodged to the right. Water flowed out from his hand like a big octopus arm before whipping it at her. Kohaku rolled out of the way, slower then she should have. Her shiromuku was too restrictive. She had to get rid of her wedding clothes, or at least make some adjustments.</p><p>Kohaku needed distance so she broke into a run. Takumi was following her, going slower on purpose. He was stalking her. Good, that gave her time. Chihiro’s fire was spreading toward the main building of the temple. Samurai were rushing in, one looked at her and ordered an attack.</p><p>”Jubei!” She said through her teeth, he must have got to them first. The samurai wouldn’t know what happened yet. ”Damn it!” Despite the fact that it was on fire, Kohaku ran into the main building. Glancing over her shoulder she saw Takumi strangling a samurai with his water whip, still staring at her. The boy sent a chill up her spine.</p><p>The fire was slowly spreading through the temple, she should have just enough time. She found the preparation room she was in before snd found her uniform, patiently waiting for her. Luckily kimonos were pretty easy to get out of. She disrobed and tore off the damned corset, and pulled on her uniform. Feeling comfortable again, and able to freely move Kohaku went back out of the preparation room. Taking one last look at the corset in her hand, she threw it into the fire. Never had she felt so happy to burn something.</p><p>That was something came slicing through the wall. Kohaku knew that it was water as it sizzled when it hit some of the flames. Takumi stepped through the slice taken out of the wall only to be met with a Sekai. The boy batted it away like it was fly, the blade of will cutting through one of the upper floors, feeding the fire with debris.</p><p>”Yer too weak.” He said to her. ”Junko can do tha with her finger.”</p><p>”Damn it!” Kohaku ran, covering her mouth with her sleeve as the smoke from the fire was spreading. <em>I just had fight one of the magic ones.</em> She thought.</p><p>Kohaku heard thumping coming up behind her. Takumi was walking on more of those octopus-like arms made of water. It made him a lot faster. At the end of the hall, Kohaku slashed a hole and jumped back outside. She landed in a roll, turned back around, and slashed again. This time she aimed for the temple and the wall collapsed. She knew it wouldn’t stop the demon child, but she could create distance. She needed a plan.</p><p>Kohaku didn’t have time to think of one. She was surrounded by Goyo. ”I saw that! What do you think you’re doing?” She tried to answer but she started coughing from the smoke.</p><p>”Just arrest her.” Another said. ”There’s some kind of attack going on at the temple. She’s clearly apart of it.”</p><p>”She’s wearing a Kibi uniform.”</p><p>”That’s enough!” A familiar voice called out. ”You’ve been misinformed. I’m here on behalf of General Tomura. This girl is a soldier of Shima.” Kohaku rubbed her eyes and managed to see who was defending her. It was Satoshi. General Tomura had told her that he was still in Shima, but here he was with a few other Kibi samurai.</p><p>Satoshi handed one of the Goyo a scroll with the General of Shima’s seal on it. He read it and said. ”Very well.” He turned the other Goyo. ”Alert everyone. Daimyo Jubei is now an enemy of the state. A stain on his majesties lands.”</p><p>”Sir!” The other Goyo bowed and dispersed into the rest of Amigasa.</p><p>”Satoshi.” Kohaku croaked. ”What are you doing here?”</p><p>”Uh...” Satoshi looked away from her, embarrassed. Kohaku forgot that she was still wearing makeup. He cleared his throat. ”Cap-General Tomura had his suspicions about the Daimyo after going through Shatao’s office. He kept me behind with this letter in case his suspicions became true. I can see they have.” Satoshi held up his hand to help Kohaku back to her feet, and she took it.</p><p>Back on her feet, Kohaku said. ”I’m really glad you’re here.” Both their faces went red this time, then she remembered the fight that was going on. ”I could really use your help!”</p><p>”With what... Nevermind.” Takumi was coming, walking on those water arms of his over the wall of the temple. Satoshi held up a spell tag and fired a bolt of lightning from it. Takumi’s arms held up and blocked it, and instead of shocking him the water held the charge.</p><p>”Great, you gave the octopus kid lightning.” Kohaku complained.</p><p>”I didn’t know!” Satoshi said back as one of the electrified arms came down them. Kohaku tackled Satoshi out of the way, the arm hit the ground and the lightning discharged.</p><p>”Come on!” Kohaku dragged Satoshi back to his feet and they ran.</p><p>”Kohaku, what are we dealing with?”</p><p>”Demon kid. Can control water.”</p><p>”I can see that.”</p><p>”What do you want, his life story?” Kohaku snapped. ”He can block anything I can do, and apparently lightning! I don’t know what to do! Ah!” Another of those water shots cut her shoulder. He was playing with them, she knew he could have hit her somewhere vital by now.</p><p>”Kohaku!” Satoshi stopped and turned back around. ”If lightning didn’t work, let's try this!” He held up a pair of tags. One erupted with a blast of cold, and some of Takumi’s water arms froze solid.</p><p>Kohaku turned and attacked with a Sekai, shattering the frozen arms. Takumi fell, but didn’t seem too worried. He spun, landing upside down on two other arms. Just as quickly the frozen arms were destroyed, two more appeared. One of them opened at the end like a pair of claws, and shot forward. This time Kohaku couldn’t react in time, and was scooped up by arm.</p><p>”Yer fun ta play wit. But Ah got a job ta do.” One of the arms still had a charge from the lightning and it crept closer to Kohaku.</p><p>Down on the ground, Satoshi still had his other tag. ”Close your eyes!” He yelled just as the tag shot a silver ball of light upward. It was flare spell which blew, in a bright flash. Kohaku barely closed her eyes in time.</p><p>”Ugh!” She heard Takumi yell. He must not have reacted in time. Kohaku felt herself drop. Opening her eyes, Kohaku landed on the ground with a roll.</p><p>”Come on!” Satoshi handed her a couple of tags. ”Surround him.” He dashed and placed the talismans down on the ground. Kohaku did the same on the other side of Takumi. When they were done, Satoshi activated the spell. Four walls of golden light imprisoned Takumi in a box.</p><p>The boy rubbed his eyes until he could see again. Seeing where he was, the water receded into him until Takumi was standing back on the ground. His wide, round eyes looked between them. ”This won’ hold me.” He said.</p><p>”That's a Four Points Seal.” Satoshi said. ”You’re not getting out of there.”</p><p>”Don’t say that.” Kohaku pleaded.</p><p>”Why?” Satoshi looked at her confused.</p><p>Inside the barrier, Takumi rolled up his sleeves and crossed his arms over his chest and neck. Dozens of spikes made of water shot out of his arms, striking the barrier and leaving cracks.</p><p>”That’s why!” Kohaku grabbed Satoshi by the arm and ran. They needed to make a plan, and to do that they needed distance.</p><p>”He shouldn't be able to do that!” Satoshi said. ”How can he do that?”</p><p>”I don’t know, but we need a plan!” Kohaku said. ”He’s blocked everything we threw at him so far. There has to be something we can do.” Kohaku turned around a corner and stopped as a thought occurred to her. ”Spells aren’t working on him, but they can still work us.”</p><p>Satoshi looked like he had come to the same conclusion. ”You’re right.”</p><p>”Do you have anything that can get me past his defenses? Like you did for Retsu back at the valley?” She asked.</p><p>”I have an idea.” Satoshi said with determination. ”Turn around.” Kohaku nodded and turned her back to him. Satoshi then placed a talisman at the center of her back. ”Now we distract him, and you get a close as possible.”</p><p>Kohaku nodded again. ”Let’s do this.” Together with Satoshi, Kohaku walked back around the corner into the street. The temple was now fully engulfed in flames, darkening the sky with black smoke. She hoped everyone was okay. There was still a lot of noise coming from the temple grounds.</p><p>Takumi had finished breaking out of the Four Points Seal, and was calmly waiting for them. ”Are ya givin up?” Kohaku didn’t answer as she ran at him. ”Suijin.” The kid spoke the name of the great dragon god of water. Kohaku jumped out of the way as a wall of water sliced through the street between her and Satoshi. It left a deep trench in the ground. To Kohaku’s horror, Takumi was done playing, which meant they had to end this fast.</p><p>They ran forward again and Satoshi waved a tag, firing a ball of fire at the demon child. The fireball was engulfed by water as Takumi raised his hand. With his other hand, he fired another blade like a wall of water across the ground. They both dodged to the side, and in that motion, Satoshi placed a tag on the water and flash froze it. Takumi left it behind, his focus seeming to shift toward Satoshi.</p><p>Takumi fired another ground cutting wave of water as Satoshi. This time Kohaku stopped it by cutting it down in its path. Satoshi kept Takumi distracted by launching more fireballs at him. He made more octopus arms to block the fire, but that gave Kohaku an opening to get close.</p><p>”Three Points Seal!” Kohaku heard Satoshi say as the talisman on her back activated. A second seal spell went off, surrounding Kohaku and Takumi in a triangle of golden light.</p><p>Kohaku acted quickly, not letting the trap throw her off. Gripping her sword Kohaku jumped upward as Takumi took off of the grond on the water arms. ”Four Hundred Worlds!” She slashed upward with her jump.</p><p>”Ugh!” Takumi hit the ground as his water arms were split apart, bleeding from the slash she made across his chest. The demon child was left on the ground rolling back and forth in pain, defeated. Kohaku looked down at him with pity. She didn’t know anything about him, or his sister, but they were victims in their own right. All because they were born different. They probably weren’t that different from Retsu and Junko, raised with this evil power and knowing nothing but how to kill with it.</p><p>”Kohaku!” Satoshi caught to her, the Three Points Seal spell fading back into the talisman on her back. ”You did it.”</p><p>Kohaku didn’t say anything as she walked up to meet him. To his surprise, Kohaku grabbed his head and planted a kiss on his lips. For a moment Satoshi stood dumbfounded before kissing her back. She had never done it before, so she hoped she was doing it right. Only hours ago she had resigned herself to giving her first kiss to Tetsuo, amoung other things.</p><p>”K-Kohaku...” Satoshi stuttered when they broke the kiss.</p><p>”Don’t say anything.” Kohaku smiled. ”I really missed you. We can talk more later, but I still have work to do.” Satoshi didn’t respond as Kohaku turned around back to Takumi who was quietly whimpering on the ground. Kohaku picked up the demon boy, who winced as she did.</p><p>”What are ya doin?” He asked through his teeth.</p><p>”Taking you to a doctor.” Kohaku started walking, Satoshi following behind her.</p><p>”Why?”</p><p>”Because I don’t blame you, and I’m not going to leave a child bleeding in the street.” Takumi looked up at her with wide eyes, looking like he heard something he hadn’t before.</p><p>Kohaku looked at the burning temple as she walked away. She hoped that everyone else was okay. Once she took care of Takumi she would come back and help them where she could.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Fires Of Orochi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Masami must prove herself against demon girl Chihiro as the battle for Kohakus soul begins.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Masami threw a Fire Making spell at the wall of flames that the other girl threw at Kohaku and Tetsuo. She could feel that it was different when the two forces collided. The other guests started to panic and clear out at the sight of the fire.</p><p>”I wasn’t expecting another Shugenja.” Masami didn’t think the bounty hunters would have brought back-up with them. They must have been expecting something to go wrong.</p><p>”Shugenja? Yer Shugenja. We’re Demons.” The girl, Chihiro, spoke in the southern accent just like Retsu when she got angry. Masami didn’t know the difference between their fires, but Chihiro’s seemed to come out of her pores like sweat.</p><p>”Jubei!” She heard Toshie call out. Masami vaguely saw Toshie and Tamaki run off through the wall of flames. Kohaku, Tetsuo, the priest, the two Miko, and Chihiro’s brother, Takumi, all left only seconds later. She hoped Kohaku could handle whatever Takumi could do.</p><p>Masami heard steel clashing and knew Retsu and Junko had begun to fight Kizaru and Hina. That left Masami to face Chihiro, who stared at her with wide unblinking eyes. The other girls hands were black like her own fire burned her skin as it came out. Chihiro stopped, and when she did Masami could see her skin returning to normal. Chihiro’s fire was spreading, devouring the ceremonial platform, altar and all.</p><p>”Please, just let it go.” Masami pleaded. ”The Daimyo is finished, he won’t be able to pay you. Please just go home.”</p><p>Chihiro shook her head slowly, eyes still wide open. ”We got a contract. We don go back on ’em.” Masami didn’t want to fight, but Chihiro didn’t share that sentiment. Holding her hands over each over, Chihiro’s skin blackened as fire poured out of her palms into a ball. ”Ever play Kemari?”</p><p>”Yes?” Masami said hesitantly.</p><p>”Then ya know da rules.” With one hand Chihiro hit her fireball up into the air.</p><p>Masami gasped as the fireball arced over her head and started to come down on her, increasing in size as it fell. Thinking quickly, Masami raised her hands and created a Wind Shield. The hard blowing winds launched the fireball back into the air, but in doing so her spell made the flames more intense.</p><p>The fireball didn’t get very high this time. Chihiro had jumped into the air, a super human leap if there ever was one, and kicked the ball back down to her. Masami didn’t know who was still in the ceremony hall, but she did know that she couldn't let the fireball hit the ground. The Wind Shield spell had only made it more powerful so she needed something else.</p><p>Instead, Masami pulled a tag from her sleeve. She didn’t prepare any anti-fire spells, usually she was the one using fire, so she had to improvise. Masami threw a Shattering Spell tag at the fireball. Her spell made the fireball explode in mid-air, Masami covered her head with her arms as the fire spread out in a wave over head.</p><p>Masami was relieved for a moment, until something heavy hit the ground in front of her. ”Oh no.” Masami covered her mouth in horror as she realized that it was Chihiro. The other girl lie before her, on fire. A moment before she was about to start crying, Chihiro moved.</p><p>Slowly standing, Chihiro turned to her. Though engulfed in flames, her skin black, Chihiro didn’t seem to notice. Her clothes weren’t burning either. ”Ya won that round.” Stretching out her arm, the fire pulled its way off of her until it rested in the palm of her hand. Masami watched half amazed, half horrified, as her charred skin returned to its normal porcelain shade. Masami figured it was one of two things: Chihiro was either immune to fire, or immune to fire that she created.</p><p>While Chihiro had one trick up her sleeves Masami had many, as well as a number of tags hidden beneath their feet. Masami turned and ran, noticing that she and Chihiro were the only ones still in the ceremony hall. When she put some distance between them, Masami turned back to face Chihiro. Chihiro spread the fire so that it was in both her hands.</p><p>”Hell is cold, ya know.” Chihiro said as she walked towards her.</p><p>”Hmph.” Masami huffed and raised her hand. A shining ball of silver light shot out a tag hidden under Chihiro’s feet and blew in a bright flash.</p><p>”Ah!” Chihiro yelped and covered her eyes as she was blinded by the flash. Masami took the opportunity to create a Binding Spell. She whipped a golden thread from her hand that wrapped around Chihiro. Though still unable to see, Chihiro struggled against the binding.</p><p>Masami knew her spell wouldn’t be able to hold Chihiro for long. Pulling out her Mud Trap tag, Masami dashed toward Chihiro who was taking in a deep breath. Masami managed to place the tag, trapping the other girl's feet in the now soft ground, just as Chihiro exhaled.</p><p>Masami dropped on her back in tremendous pain as something ripped through the flesh of her shoulder. It happened so fast that pain didn’t register until she hit the ground. ”Ahh!” Masami screamed in anguish at the burning hole in her shoulder. When she put her hand to the wound on instinct she could feel her blood. Chihiro had spat out some sort of tiny fire-bolt that left an arrow-like wound.</p><p>Gritting her teeth, Masami managed to roll over onto her feet. She clutched shoulder as she ran down the hall towards the main building where the fire had spread. Smoke filled the air as the landmark temple of Kibi burned. The fire was too big for Masami alone to stop, and the air was pretty dry from the winter cold so they couldn’t count on rain. Though Masami wasn’t an expert on weather, maybe the smoke and heat would do something.</p><p>Masami gasped as she entered the courtyard before the main temple. There were dead samurai littering the ground with a couple of live ones trying to pull the bodies of their fallen comrades out the temple grounds. Masami was torn on what to do. She couldn’t lead Chihiro this way, but would she be able to keep fighting her with her arm injured like this?</p><p>Masami turned and was greeted by an unexpected sight. Coming from the direction of the ceremony hall was a snake made of fire. A huge serpent slithered through the air toward her. Masami reacted on impulse and threw up a Wind Shield just before the fire serpent reached her. Her Wind Shield blew the snake upward where it burst in the air. That was when Masami saw Chihiro again.</p><p>Freed from her spells, the demon girl emerged from the ceremony hall. Chihiro had red markings around her wide eyes, and several of those fire snakes stuck out of her back hissing in some facsimile of life. Those wide, unblinking eyes locked on to her, and Masami felt fear. It was the kind of fear she felt when she first saw Retsu. The same fear when she first met Junko. That primal fear that only those with the Blood of the Demon could incite.</p><p>Though she was scared, Masami wasn’t going to back down. ”Wen slain by da god Susanoo, da great serpent went ta hell. Is he who I get mah power from.” Chihiro told her. Masami knew the story of the Yamata no Orochi all too well. The multiple flaming snakes coming out of the demon girls back and the marking around her eyes made Masami believe in her story. It reminded her of villains in her adventure books that would transform to unleash their true power.</p><p>Masami raised her hand and set off another hidden Flash Bomb, but Chihiro was ready for it this time. Her eyes closed before the bomb went off, the same trick wouldn’t work twice on her. The four snakes opened their mouths and unleashed jets of fire at her, Masami reacting with another Wind Shield. The Wind Shield was only a temporary solution. The blowing winds blew the fire away from her, but fed the flames as well. Masami needed to think of something quickly, but she was having trouble focusing with Chihiro intimidating her on a primal level.</p><p>Whatever Masami decided to do, she had to give the samurai in the courtyard enough time to finish clearing out. Masami didn’t notice through the flames, but Chihiro had closed the distance and was on top of her. Her fist, which of course was on fire, tore through Masami’s shield and punched her. Masami felt the burning impact as she was thrown onto her back.</p><p>Groaning in agony at her burnt cheek, Masami realized that she was out of her depth. This girl was a trained killer with powers that could only be described as demonic. Masami was a weak bookworm who couldn’t even run without losing the ability to breathe. It was one thing fighting alongside Retsu or Kohaku, but on her own she was useless. She was best with support spells, and support spells meant that she needed someone else to support.</p><p>Clenching her teeth, Masami rolled back onto her feet. Chihiro clearly took some sick delight as she allowed Masami to run. Masami knew she couldn’t run for very long especially with all the smoke in the air, but she needed to get away. Panic was beginning to set in, and Masami was brought back to the northern forests of Hakuma again only this time Retsu wasn’t going to be able to save her. Everyone was preoccupied, Masami was on her own.</p><p><em>”You’re never alone.”</em> Masami heard a voice as she reached another of the temples gates, stopping to catch her breath. She looked around and saw no one else. The voice sounded a lot like the stranger she had met in Yamato, but she saw no sign of him. However what she did see was an animal, specifically a red panda. The tiny, large-eared animal was looking back at her from one of the trees across the street.</p><p>Silently, Masami walked up to it. ”Pan?” The red panda disappeared in a blue light just as she got close to it. She felt warmness in her chest, comforting her. It was the same feeling Masami got when Retsu hugged her, only as a deep warm pulse in her chest. All of her panic and fear faded away.</p><p>”Wha happen to ya?” She heard Chihiro’s voice from behind her.</p><p>”Huh?” Masami felt something fuzzy around her neck. It was a furry, red mantle, the same color as Pan. She had matching leg warmers around her legs, and reaching up she felt two pointed ears on her head like a hairband. It was just like the armor Retsu manifested in the valley. She had attuned to her Spirit Animal and it, in turn, answered her call for help.</p><p>Masami felt like she could take on the world, and she also felt that this wouldn’t last very long. She had to defeat Chihiro now or never. She thought about what the heroes in her books would say and went with: ”This your last chance to surrender.”</p><p>Chihiro’s only response was four jets of fire from the snakes on her back. Together with her spirit, Masami quickly raised her hand and a silver circle appeared before her palm, blocking the fire from her. No, it wasn’t just blocking the fire or blowing it away like the Wind Shield, it was actually nullifying the flames inches before it. Masami knew what spell she had just cast, but it was one she had never been taught. Masami had cast the Shield of Tsukuyomi, a silver disc that nullified heat-based magic. It was a very advanced spell that even a Shugenja of Satoshi’s caliber wouldn’t have been taught. Masami was advanced for age, but not <em>that</em> advanced.</p><p>Masami figured she had Pan’s help to thank for this spell, but she could feel the advanced spell draining her stamina. This Spirit Mantle of hers was supplementing her, but she knew it would only be temporary. Thinking back to Retsu at the valley, her Spirit Armor only lasted long enough for her to get the job done. Though Retsu had a tremendous amount of stamina, to begin with, Masami not so much.</p><p>The flames stopped when Chihiro must have realized that her fire wasn’t getting through. ”How?” Was all Chihiro got out before Masami pulled out a Lightning Bolt tag and used it, Chihiro flinched as the bolt of lightning streaked towards her, but it missed. While Masami wasn’t aiming directly at the other girl, the lightning bolt curved upward. Both of them looked confused as Masami’s spell went off somewhere like it was attracted to something else.</p><p>”Was that?” Chihiro asked in confusion.</p><p>”I have no idea?” Masami shrugged. Chihiro didn’t wait for any further explanation and grabbed one of the snakes on her back, throwing it like a spear. Masami raised her silver shield again but the fire snake went over her shoulder, Chihiro wasn’t aiming at her. The snake hit the ground over her shoulder and exploded, blowing Masami forward. She landed face-first on the ground, the snow had already melted from Chihiro’s presence.</p><p>Masami pulled her face out of the dirt to see Chihiro’s sandals, the heat was unbearable. ”Time ta end this.” Chihiro said from above her.</p><p>Masami grit her teeth as she sluggishly pushed her self up. Masami took a breath and focused. She remembered Retsu’s words. Masami was One World, floating in an endless sea of black. However, she wasn’t alone. She was one of many hearts connected by the Threads of Fate. If she failed to stop this enemy, she would remain the weak little girl she had always been. She loved her friends, but she had to be able to stand on her own. To protect her protectors. Masami also needed to prove to herself that she could do this.</p><p>With her hands planted firmly on the ground, Masami summoned the Wind Shield once more. The magic winds blew her back to her feet just before Chihiro could attack her again. There were tags hidden around the area surrounding the temple, and Masami knew where they all were. Masami spread out her hands, activating her hidden talismans. Flares and Flash Bombs shot into the air, blowing up in bright flashes and noise. It was enough to make Chihiro momentarily take her eyes off of her.</p><p>Masami took full advantage of that opening. Masami cast the Wind Shield again, but this time she cast it on her own back, blowing her forward. It was a gamble, but one she was willing to take. In her mind it was something Retsu would have done.</p><p>With all of her weight and the forceful winds pushing her, Masami rocketed into Chihiro. The young Shugenja’s skull crashed into the demon girls chin. Both girls were left sprawling on the ground, Masami on top of Chihiro. She was out of breath, burned in a few places, her shoulder had hole going through it, and she had a splitting headache, but she managed to raise her head. Chihiro was out cold, her fiery form now extinguished.</p><p>Mr. Hatch had mentioned that striking someone in the chin really hard was the best way to knock them out. Masami had initially believed him, as he had practiced Karate for most of his life, but seeing the results for herself was something entirely different. Chihiro may have been out, but Masami had no idea how long that would last. She had to make sure she couldn’t move if she woke up anytime soon.</p><p>Then Masami remembered Izuku, and pulled out her Sleep Spell talisman. Luckily Chihiro’s belt was thin enough to tie around her head as Masami used it to secure her spell tag to the demon girls' head.</p><p>Masami stood and made a sigh of relief, grateful that the Sleep Spell worked on those with Demons Blood. If it worked on an out of control Retsu, Chihiro shouldn’t be a problem. As she looked down at the other girl, the furry Spirit Mantle she was wearing turned blue and disappeared just as Retsu’s armor had after the battle at Kibi Valley. That could only mean that her battle was really over.</p><p>With her mantle gone, Masami’s limbs became heavy like they were made of stone, and searing pain spread through her body. Her face, however, was smiling. Masami won. She beat someone with demonic powers on her own. Well, not quite on her own, but it was definitely her own power.</p><p>”Thank you, Pan.” Masami thanked her Spirit Animal, regardless if he could hear her or not. Masami then started to laugh. She just felt so happy, she didn’t know how else to express herself except by laughing.</p><p>”Masami!” Masami weakly turned to see Mr. Hatch approaching her. ”I’m glad I found you.” He looked down at Chihiro’s snoozing form. ”Looks like I missed everything.” Then he looked at her. ”You look terrible, but happy.”</p><p>Masami laughed again. ”I won.” She said through a big smile. For once she didn’t feel like a burden to her friends.</p><p>”Masami, have you seen Momoko?” Hatch asked her suddenly.</p><p>Masami took a quick look around, expecting the good doctor be there somewhere. ”Not since the fighting started. Why isn’t she with you?”</p><p>Mr. Hatch shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Hachirobei had pulled Momoko aside when Masami and that other girl started throwing fire at each other. People were flooding out of the temple, and Hatch didn’t think there was anything left for him or Dr. Hayami to do.</p><p>”Come on.” He led Momoko down the aisle they were in, watching Retsu and Junko as they started to fight those bounty hunters. Hatch wondered why they were covered in bandages like they were, he couldn’t see any blood on them.</p><p>”I hope they didn’t work themselves too hard.” Momoko seemed to be thinking the same thing as she too was looking at their bandages.</p><p>Hatch was starting to feel the heat as Masami face off with the demon girl. ”We should go.” Hatch turned to look back at Momoko, but she was gone. ”What?” He looked around, only seeing clashing steel and spreading fire. ”Where?” Hatch took off running out of the hall. Why did Momoko sneak away like that, and more importantly how? How did she move so quickly and quietly that he hadn’t noticed? He didn’t look away for that long. Maybe someone grabbed her?</p><p>Hatch didn’t know, but was determined to find her.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>”I’ve been looking for her ever since. At least until I saw you set off all of those spells. I thought you were calling for help.” Mr. Hatch finished telling Masami. Masami had her injured shoulder uncovered, and he was wrapping up her wound as best as he could. While not a doctor like Momoko, Hatch had clearly been paying attention.</p><p>”That is weird. Ah!” Masami said with a wince. ”Momoko hasn’t snuck off like that before. I hope she’s okay. We’ll just have to look for her. We’re still separated from everyone, so we have to go looking anyway.” When Mr. Hatch finished tying the torn piece of cloth over her wound, she thanked him. ”Thank you. It really hurts.”</p><p>”It looks like it.” He looked at her worriedly.</p><p>”Don’t worry, I’m okay.” Though she was <em>very</em> tired. Masami hoped she could see this through to the end. Right now, Momoko’s sudden disappearance was her top concern. Pulling her arm back into her sleeve, Masami slowly got back to her feet. ”We should start looking for the others.”</p><p>Mr. Hatch looked at her, hesitation evident in his eyes. ”Okay, but go easy.”</p><p>Masami looked down at the sleeping form of Chihiro. ”We can’t just leave her here.”</p><p>Hatch picked the demon girl off of the ground. ”What should we do with her?”</p><p>Masami shrugged. ”For now, I guess we take her with us.” And with the unconscious Chihiro, Masami and Hatch searched for their friends.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Kohaku and Satoshi had brought the demon child, Takumi, to a clinic down the road from the temple. He was in surgery with the doctor to close the wound Kohaku had inflicted on him. Kohaku and Satoshi hadn’t said anything to each other since she kissed him.</p><p>Kohaku finally broke that silence. ”Satoshi, can you watch over him? Make sure he doesn’t try anything else?”</p><p>”But... Where are you going?” It was clear he wanted to talk more about what happened, but Kohaku didn’t have the time.</p><p>”I’ve got to find my friends, and make sure they’re okay.” Kohaku said with determination. She wasn’t really hurt from her battle with Takumi, aside from a few scratches, which meant she could still fight.</p><p>”Kohaku...” Satoshi paused. ”Be careful.”</p><p>Kohaku smiled and nodded before leaving the clinic.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>”Jubei!” Toshie was on a warpath, running after the <em>former</em> governor of Kibi. Tamaki was actually running ahead of her, no doubt believing that Toshie would sooner kill Jubei Kenjiki than arrest him. And she was right. Toshie was feeling an unfamiliar rage that scared her deeply. If Tamaki weren’t present Toshie might do something regretful.</p><p>Jubei had come to a patrol of samurai. ”Help, assassins!” As far as the samurai knew, Daimyo Jubei was being chased by two assassins, one of which was a Kondo no less. ”The temple is under attack!”</p><p>Toshie and Tamaki didn’t have time to deal with them. Before the samurai could stop them, Tamaki threw down a smoke bomb. The impact of the pellet on the ground blew up a cloud of smoke to cover them. The two ninja came out on the other side unimpeded.</p><p>The ninja chased Jubei through the streets of Amigasa, but the man was lazy and out of shape while the women were trained rigorously for this very purpose. Toshie was the one who caught up to him, tackling the former Daimyo to the ground. She was ashamed to admit that she took great pleasure in causing him pain.</p><p>Luckily, Tamaki pulled Toshie too her feet. She did the same with Jubei, and she and Toshie pulled him out of the street. They pulled him into an alley, and that was when he decided to shake out of their grip. ”Unhand me, you filthy Dirtskin!” Toshie wasn’t surprised that a man like this would call her that, and she didn’t care. Though she was surprised when Tamaki punched him for it, sending him back to the ground.</p><p>”Your scheme has ended, you are relieved of your position, and you are under arrest!” Tamaki's voice was biting. ”Do not resist further.”</p><p>Rubbing his eye, Jubei grumbled. ”Damn Tetsuo, I was so close.”</p><p>”Tetsuo did not betray you, you betrayed him!” Toshie growled. ”Along with your family, your region, your country, and your Emperor. And now you’ll rot in prison for your greed.”</p><p>Jubei made a dry laugh. ”You think I’ll really go to prison?” He shook his head. ”I’ll never make it there. The Clan will kill me. I was their one chance of getting what they wanted legally. Kibi Valley was meant to be a distraction from all of this, but that damn Shatao ruined it.”</p><p>”Are you saying Shatao staged the battle?” Tamaki asked.</p><p>Jubei shrugged, seeming resigned to his fate. ”I can’t say for sure.”</p><p>”The demon in the valley tried to kill Shatao.” Toshie said, her mind going back to Balrug the Mountain who was going to destroy an entire plateau just to kill the general.</p><p>”I can only guess that the Clan set up both sides.”</p><p>”Killing Shatao to hide their involvement on his end?” Tamaki guessed.</p><p>”The invaders held weapons and armor from Hakuma.” Toshie said. ”Tamaki, who was appointed Daimyo of the east after Yosaku was killed?”</p><p>”His son. I was sent to appoint him myself. You think he was involved?”</p><p>Toshie closed her eyes, trying to piece everything together. ”The Demon Clan was destabilizing Hakuma’s economy by sabotaging Lavender Town. They backed the Purple Lotus, whose goal was to assassinate Daimyo Yosaku, who was succeeded by his son. The invading force that attacked Kibi Valley was armed with weapons and armor from Hakuma.” Toshie opened her eyes again, staring into Jubei’s. ”There is something else beneath the Westlands, isn’t there? Something the Clan is willing to do anything for? Something that you left off of the geological survey?”</p><p>”They’ll kill me anyway.” Jubei said sadly. ”Yes. I don’t know what it is, but they want it badly. The copper was what I wanted. I knew of it for years. As each season passed my hunger for that metal only grew. When they approached me with a way to finally get it, I leapt at the chance.” A sad, wistful smiled appeared. ”Only now do I see the way I’ve hurt my son.”</p><p>”It is a shame you’ve realized it too late.” Tamaki finished. Toshie tied up his hands, and together the two women pulled him to his feet and escorted him back through town. They could see the temple, engulfed in flames, from there. They were approached by a Goyo Captain who had been told of the situation by a letter delivered from General Tomura.</p><p>”General Tomura.” Tamaki greeted when they met him with an attachment of samurai, he was organizing his troops to combat the temple fire, and account for everyone who had been there.</p><p>”Good to see you again, Miss Uesugi.” The general greeted back.</p><p>”General, we need you and your men to take Jubei Kenjiki into custody. We have reason to believe that someone plans to assassinate him.”</p><p>”What kind of deal have you made.” Tomura said in disappointment.</p><p>”One that I did not realize the price of.” Jubei said defeated.</p><p>”General, did everyone make it out of the temple?” Toshie asked.</p><p>Tomura shook his head. ”I can’t say. We are still looking. We lost some men, but luckily we were able to retrieve their bodies before the fire could claim them.”</p><p>”What about the bounty hunters?”</p><p>”No, though some witnesses saw two of them leaving the city with Miss Retsu and your other friend. I haven’t seen Miss Hashi-” General Tomura stopped at the sound of hard coughing.</p><p>Toshie and Tamaki turned to see Jubei choking and coughing, skin turning a shade of purple. He collapsed, and Toshie caught him, gently lowering him to the ground. ”Get a doctor!” Tamaki said to the general.</p><p>Toshie knew it was to late. Jubei was hemorrhaging, choking terribly. She found the cause quickly, a dart sticking out of his neck. Someone had poisoned him. Toshie looked around, but didn’t see anyone. She looked back down, Jubei had stopped choking and had gone still. He was dead in her arms, the poison must have been very potent to have worked so quickly.</p><p>Toshie couldn’t help but feel sad, even after everything. Her rage had long since faded before now. ”He’s dead.” She announced sadly. She laid him on the ground and closed his eyes.</p><p>”Men, we have an assassin! Search for them!” Tomura ordered.</p><p>”Yes sir!” Some of the general’s samurai and a few Goyo went to searching for Jubei’s killer, but Toshie doubted they would have any luck.</p><p>“That is the second Daimyo to be killed by the Clan this year.” Tamaki said sadly. “They really have grown out of control.”</p><p>“I don’t think the Clan did this.” Toshie said, holding up the dart so both of them could see it. ”This dart looks too familiar to be of Clan origin.”</p><p>”You’re right.” Tamaki said taking the dart. ”It’s Yakuza.”</p><p>”Yakuza?” General Tomura asked. ”Why would they want the Daimyo dead? Could it be someone wanting to frame the Yakuza?”</p><p>”Possibly.” Toshie nodded. ”Unless the culprit is found, we won’t know.”</p><p>”Toshie!” She heard the voice of Hachirobei call to her. She turned to see Hatch along with Masami at his side. He was carrying the demon girl who set fire to the temple on his back.</p><p>”Masami!” Toshie dropped down to meet the girl. She was beaten and burned, and looked like she was ready to collapse of exhaustion.</p><p>”I’m okay Toshie, really.”</p><p>”You are certainly not okay.” Toshie’s voice cracked with emotion. ”I shouldn’t have left you.”</p><p>”Toshie, Masami can take care of herself.” Hatch said. ”She beat this fire girl on her own.”</p><p>Masami smiled that bright smile of hers. ”Thank you for worrying, Toshie.” Toshie didn’t say anything, she just put her hand on Masami’s head in a similar manner to the way Retsu did.</p><p>Then a thought occurred to Toshie. ”Where is Dr. Hayami?”</p><p>”That’s what brings us here.” Masami said. ”We can’t find her.”</p><p>”We were hoping she ended up here, or if you seen her.” Hachirobei finished.</p><p>Toshie shook her head. ”We just returned from apprehending Daimyo Jubei.” Toshie sadly looked back at the disgraced governor's body.</p><p>Masami gasp. ”Is he?”</p><p>Tamaki was the one to break the news. ”Unfortunately. Someone has killed Jubei Kenjiki while in our custody. I feel nothing but shame for this failure.”</p><p>”Did he say anything?” Hatch asked.</p><p>”Only that he was the Clan’s only hope to acquire the Westlands legally.” Toshie said. ”Now I fear they may try to take it by force.”</p><p>”We have one of them here.” Tamaki was looking a the girl that Hatch was carrying. ”We should ask her.”</p><p>Toshie shook her head. ”If Junko doesn’t know what they want, I doubt they would tell these children.” Tamaki’s eyes narrowed at the mention of Junko.</p><p>”You know her, don’t you?” Masami asked after seeing the look on Tamaki’s face.</p><p>Tamaki sighed. ”I regret to say, that monster and I are cousins.”</p><p>”Cousins?” Masami had clearly not been expecting that, and neither did anyone else.</p><p>”Tamaki, are you saying Junko is an Uesugi?” Toshie asked her colleague.</p><p>”No. I’m an Uesugi. Junko is the eldest child of the main branch.” It was subtle, but Tamaki’s voice held bitterness.</p><p>While Masami looked amazed at the prospect, Hatch’s expression was blank. ”The Uesugi are one of the two most powerful families in the north.” Toshie explained.</p><p>”Just like my family in Hakuma.” Masami said. ”Junko is practically a princess!”</p><p>”That’s hard to picture.” Hatch said. ”Especially compared to your sister, Masami.”</p><p>”It’s no comparison!” So rarely did Tamaki raised her voice that Toshie almost thought someone else had said that. ”Junko may have Uesugi blood, but she not one of us! I had hoped to never see that monster again.”</p><p>”What did she do to make you so angry?” Masami asked. ”I know she’s done terrible things, but...”</p><p>”No. You don’t.” Tamaki insisted. ”She ate her father. My uncle.”</p><p>”Ate?” Masami and Toshie exchanged a knowing look.</p><p>”You didn’t see the body. The teeth marks.” Tamaki’s eyes began to run at the memory. ”I may have only been four years old, but I will forget that sight. His face was so mutilated, you couldn’t recognize him.” Tamaki wiped her eyes quickly, like she just realized that she was crying.</p><p>Toshie put her hand on Tamaki’s shoulder. ”We’ve seen what Junko is capable of.” She spoke of Junko, but Toshie only thought of Retsu. Those haunting golden eyes.</p><p>”Then you know that she’s evil! They all are!”</p><p>”No.” Masami said, and Tamaki locked eyes with her. ”They are just people. People that have been through horrible things that scarred them.” Her eyes looked between Tamaki and the unconscious girl. Toshie had no way of knowing what Masami went through until she told her.</p><p>Tamaki silently knelt down and pulled something from her hip pouch. Masami winced when Tamaki began to rub what Toshie knew to be burn ointment on the girl's face. ”You really are a gentle soul, Miss Hashimoto.”</p><p>”I know how you feel, but Junko is on our side.” Masami pleaded.</p><p>”I can only hope you are right, Miss Hashimoto, because I’ve never met someone more terrifying than my cousin.”</p><p>”I trust her.” Masami smiled reassuringly. At least Masami was feeling okay, despite looking so exhausted.</p><p>”Oh, there you all are!” They turned to see Momoko Hayami approaching, looking relieved.</p><p>”Momoko, where did you go?” Hachirobei asked, relevied to see her.</p><p>”I thought you were right behind me.” The doctor said. ”By the time I realized you weren’t following me, I got swept up in the crowd. Then I went looking for you. There are samurai everywhere checking everyone over. Nobody knows what’s really going on, but I saw Retsu and Junko leaving town with the bounty hunters.”</p><p>”Why would they leave town?” Tamaki asked.</p><p>”Retsu probably thought they needed more room to fight.” Masami suggested. ”The Sanzen Sekai would be too dangerous to use in the temple, and...” Masami stopped with a thoughtful look. ”I cast a lightning spell at Chihiro, and the lightning bolt was pulled somewhere else. I think it followed them.” Masami turned and looked in the direction that Toshie believed was the way her lightning left her.</p><p>”Retsu...” Masami said with worry.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Retsu stared down the bounty hunter, Kizaru. Junko was by her side doing the same thing with Hina.</p><p>”I really did hope our meeting would be different.” The man said.</p><p>”Gotta say, taking my student away is a bad first impression.” Retsu deadpanned.</p><p>”Apologies, but that was purely business.”</p><p>”Yeah well, we knew we wouldn’t get out of this without a fight.” People were flooding out of the temple as Chihiro had set the place on fire. Retsu hoped that Masami would be okay as she engaged the demon girl. Retsu couldn’t come to her rescue this time if she got overwhelmed, but Masami was basically fighting magic with magic. Kohaku on the other hand was being pursued by Chihiro’s twin, Takumi. She didn’t know what Takumi was capable of either other than that he was an Elemental like his sister. All Retsu could do was have faith in her friends.</p><p>”Are we going to do this?” Junko growled. ”I’ve got better things to do.”</p><p>”Like what?” Retsu asked.</p><p>”You.”</p><p>”Oh.”</p><p>”Ugh,” Hina made a fake gag. Not even a moment later Junko rushed at the girl, bringing down her sword. Hina blocked it with her own, a sadistic grin on her face. ”Did I hit a nerve, Wolfie?”</p><p>”No. I just can’t stand your dumb red hair.” Junko looked back at her with her own wolf-like smile. Junko started trading sword strikes with the girl as Retsu continued staring down the man.</p><p>Retsu and Kizaru didn’t share anymore words. They both acted at the same time, their blades clashing, the sound of steel ringing in their ears. They both stepped back, a bead of sweat on Retsu’s forehead. Just from that brief clash, Retsu could tell how strong Kizaru really was. If Sensei Gensei taught her one thing, it was how to read her opponent's strength through their blades. Kizaru appeared lazy and lethargic, but his true nature was strength beyond human.</p><p>Though familiar, Kizaru’s strength didn’t feel demonic like her own, and it scared her. It was much more subdued, but it was the same feeling she got when near Emperor Satsuma.</p><p>Kizaru smiled at her. ”I was prepared to be disappointed, but you’re much stronger than I’d heard.”</p><p>”Uh, thanks?” Retsu wasn’t sure how to respond. ”You too, I guess.” Having now sized each other up, Retsu and Kizaru patiently waited for another moment to strike. In the background Junko and Hina were having a more fast paced battle. Junko was a wolf who struck her opponent relentlessly, while Retsu was an alligator who looked for just the right moment to strike.</p><p>Kizaru took a step forward, swinging his blade and Retsu blocked it. She sidestepped, striking back and Kizaru blocked it as well. They exchanged sword strikes at a slowly increasing pace. Kizaru was getting faster, though, and Retsu wasn’t expecting the change in speed.</p><p>Retsu’s jaw exploded in pain. Kizaru feinted with his blade, and when Retsu moved to block it he flipped and kicked her in the mouth. She was thrown onto her back, stunned and surprised. Junko and Hina stopped fighting, looking back at them. Junko looked at her with anger, and Retsu felt anger of her own. Her back had hit the ground during combat, there was no greater insult to a swordsman aside from scars in the same place.</p><p>Gensei had beaten the lesson into them. Showing your back to the enemy or letting them knock you onto it was disgraceful. Retsu may not have had a lot of pride, but this hurt her more than the kick did.</p><p>Kizaru didn’t look like he saw it that way. He looked back, by now the temple was cleared out and engulfed in flames. ”We’re running out of room. We should go some place more open.”</p><p>Retsu heard Junko growl. ”I agree.”</p><p>Retsu looked at her and nodded before pulling herself back onto her feet. ”Where too?”</p><p>”I know a place.” Junko said before jumping onto the wall behind her. ”Come on, orphan!” Junko snapped at her, and it hurt that she called her that. At least she left out ”dumb”.</p><p>”She’s a sensitive one.” Kizaru said.</p><p>Retsu didn’t say anything as she and the bounty hunters followed Junko over the wall and out into Amigasa. Junko was no doubt leading them somewhere more open and away from people. Retsu tried to focus on the task at hand, trying to rethink her strategy. Kizaru was clearly faster than her, and this had only been the warm-up. It was her first fight in a long time where she was the slower of the two.</p><p>Retsu couldn’t think of a new strategy, the disappointment on Junko’s face was burned into her eyes. It was like being back at the dojo, failing one of Sensei Gensei’s lessons.</p><p><em>”They won’t think you’re weak after you drink his blood!”</em> Akane demanded.</p><p>Retsu’s disappointment was being replaced by anger and that ravenous thirst. This was going to be a hard fight, but one she couldn’t afford to lose.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Sun, Moon, and Thunder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Retsu and Junko faces off with Kizaru and Hina</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Junko had led Retsu and the bounty hunters, Kizaru and Hina, into the woods outside of Amigasa. The space was much more open and no one would be around to endanger. Retsu had spent the trip fuming at herself, knowing that Junko was as well.</p><p>”This looks like a fine place to really get started. The city is so cramped.” Kizaru said, stretching his neck. Then his voice set in the opposite direction. ”Hina!”</p><p>The red-haired, snaggletoothed girl grinned, and raised her sword. ”The twins are cute, but get ready to see a real Elemental, Wolfie! Shock, Tenrai!” The cup like guard on Hina’s sword crackled with electricity, building up her blade until it covered it like a net. That was when a full-sized bolt of lightning came from the direction of Amigasa, striking Hina’s sword before wrapping around the blade.</p><p>”Huh, that was weird.” Kizaru said to her.</p><p>But Hina looked amused. ”I guess no one told your little Shugenja not to use lightning with me around.”</p><p>Junko looked to Retsu, who didn’t need to look at her to feel her anger. ”It’s not my fault!”</p><p>Junko just growled. Then Hina swung her sword at them, blasting a wave of electricity at them. They both leapt aside as the lightning cut up the ground between them. Retsu was immediately face to face with Kizaru, bringing up her sword to block his just in time. She felt the difference in his strike, he was now fighting for real as opposed to that warm-up at the temple.</p><p>Kizaru followed up with two strikes, one to each of her sides, and she deflected them both. ”Well?” He asked her. ”While I don’t dislike your eyes, Retsu of Genfu, they are not the color I want to see.”</p><p>Retsu found herself blocking a series of quick strikes from the bounty hunter. His sword was shorter than her’s, meaning he could swing it faster. It was shorter than a full-sized katana, but not as short as a ninjato. He wanted to see the Jigoku, to look into her demonic eyes like Chihiro had, but she was hesitant. Retsu wasn’t sure how useful it would be while she was forced on the defensive.</p><p><em>Think Retsu! Think!</em> She yelled in her head. Retsu’s specialty was in power. Samurai were slow, so out maneuvering them was easy for her, but this opponent was all speed. She couldn’t outmatch him, so she just had to go for it.</p><p>Retsu waited as she blocked, and counter attacked in between Kizaru’s strikes. Kizaru blocked it with his blade. ”Your movements are much more fluid than I expected.” Kizaru said. ”I expected more hammering strikes like Junko, but your style is much more subtle.”</p><p>”Quit analyzing me!” Retsu shouted as she pulled back and swiped again. Midway through her arch, her sword turned black, using the Sekai from close range. Kizaru blocked this one, being blasted backward. His feet leaving shallow trenches in the snow as he was forced back. Retsu purposely used a weaker Sekai to create some distance before unleashing a much stronger one.</p><p>Instead of continuing to block it, Kizaru leaped backward and Retsu followed up with another Thousand World Slash. Kizaru spun before striking her blade of will with his sword, and cut it cleanly in half. The ground was left with two deep trenches from her Sekai, Retsu really wanted to figure out how people kept doing that. If it were Master Loagoxi the bounty hunter would have been sliced in half. She still had so much to learn when it came to the Sanzen Sekai, but didn’t know how to improve it any further. However, this was something to contemplate later.</p><p>”Loagoxi’s divine strength won’t help you.” Kizaru told her, and Retsu was starting to feel like he knew more about her than she was comfortable. ”Not in this immature form.”</p><p>Retsu only growled, bearing her fangs. That was what he wanted from her, to see the eyes of a starving demon. Why was he so determined to see that side of her?</p><p><em>”Show him the power you got from us.”</em> Emiko said.</p><p>”I can’t.” She shook her head.</p><p><em>”Stop fighting us, Retsu!”</em> Rin yelled.</p><p>No. Being a monster wasn’t going to defeat this foe. Retsu had spent all week preparing for this, she wasn’t going to let all of that effort go to waste. Retsu closed her eyes and focused.</p><p>”All Things have a voice.” Master had taught her. The gentle flow of the wind, rustling the trees and billowing her clothes. The light snow fall that coated this forest. The thirst for blood that came from Junko’s blade in her hands. Her very soul, waiting patiently for its chance to strike.</p><p>Retsu invoked the power of her spirit, the Scales of the Alligator, and a blue light enveloped her. When the light faded she was wearing the Spirit Armor she had earned in her battle with Balrug and tempered with Junko. In this state she felt more at peace, having a bit of every one with her. Her spirits scales, her lovers sword, her Masters power, her Sensei’s technique. She was whole.</p><p>Kizaru, however, looked at her with shock or maybe it was amazement. ”That’s not possible.” He said softly.</p><p>”I’m sure that’s what Balrug thought when I ran him through.” Retsu readied her sword to continue, but Kizaru had more to say.</p><p>”No.” He shook his head. ”You are a child of the demon. Yet you stand before me, attuned to your Spirit Animal. This is a contradiction.”</p><p>”A what?” Retsu was sure she heard that word out of Masami’s mouth once, but she used so many big words that Retsu couldn’t keep track.</p><p>”And you are ignorant of it. Attunement to ones spirit is rare, but there is a reason.” Kizaru explained. ”There are those born with the Blood of the Demon, and through horrible actions these people attain dark, unholy powers. But where there is darkness there must also be light. Rarer still are those born with the Blood of the Divine.”</p><p>”Divine blood?” As Retsu said that her mind immediately went back to Emperor Satsuma.</p><p>”Divinity runs through the veins of a very select few. Like demons blood, it is hereditary.” Kizaru kept using words that Retsu didn’t understand, but she was following him from the context. ”Spiritual Attunement is a sign of this Divinity. That makes you a contradiction. That armor means your blood had been blessed by the divine, yet you also have the Blood of the Demon. This shouldn’t be possible. It’s unheard of.”</p><p>Retsu didn’t know what to say to that. She looked down at her scale covered forearm. ”Blood of the Divine?” Yet the Jigoku burned in the back of her eyes, that almost ever-present hunger, and the voices of her orphan sisters.</p><p>Kizaru smiled. ”You are truly astounding. I can see why Gensei chose you as his heir. Why Loagoxi bestowed his secrets to you. Why these two legends chose you. I’m truly honored.” He actually bowed to her, and Retsu only felt uncomfortable.</p><p>”Don’t do that. And why do you know so much about this anyway?”</p><p>Kizaru straightened. ”I’d better be.” Was all he said before Retsu felt an intense wave of power, so much that she held up her arms in front of her face with the wind it kicked up. Kizaru was enveloped in blue light that gently faded away. Over his white kimono was a beige furred tunic, covered in spots. The same furred material was wrapped around his forearms and legs as well. ”Divine Attunement: Spots of the Leopard.”</p><p>Retsu knew she was in trouble.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Junko was separated from her Retsu by the brats lightning blast. Not that it mattered, they had to be separated to fight anyway. Junko’s blade clashed Hina’s which glowed with electric heat. Both of them had their animalistic smiles as they clashed. Despite being a brat, Hina was a worthy foe.</p><p>Hina wasn’t as physically strong as Junko, but her ability to control electricity made up the difference. Junko attacked in short, vicious, one handed strikes that was akin to her animalistic nature. Hina on the other hand used a more elegant style, using circler arcs. Normally such a style would take longer to bring the sword around, but Hina had the Demons Blood. She was more than normal, they both were.</p><p>While Hina lacked Junko’s raw power, she had the speed to keep up with her. Their blades clashed in rapid succession, tiny bolts of electricity arching off of Hina’s sword. After one clash, Hina leapt back before throwing an arch of lightning. Junko’s foot struck the ground in what she affectionately called the ”Phantom’s Step”. To anyone else Junko seemingly disappears into thin air when in reality she strikes the ground so hard and fast that it gave her a burst of faux super speed.</p><p>Junko disappeared from sight only to reappear behind the girl. She brought down her sword, but Hina reached back and blocked it with her own. Hina turned her head back to her, that grin spread across her face. It was just before her sword turned blue and Junko felt herself assaulted by electricity.</p><p>Junko was blown backward as every inch of her body was shocked, right down to her bones. She bounced back first off of a tree before being splayed out in the snow which melted from the heat.</p><p>”Wolves are big predators aren’t they?” She heard Hina’s voice getting closer. ”At least until they meet a hunter.” Peeling her eye open, Junko saw Hina standing over her, sword pointing down at her. ”You know, we have electricity inside of us. I generate a million times that amount. Since man could crawl, we’ve looked up to the heavens with fear. The thought of being struck down by this divine light terrifies us to our cores. It’s instinct. That’s your whole thing, isn’t it Wolfie?”</p><p>”You talk too much!” Junko flipped up, kicking Hina in the head before leaping back away from her. Hina stumbled and they both returned to their feet. Junko’s kimono top was left burned and falling apart so she ripped it off, throwing the ruined garment down.</p><p>Hina was a lot tougher than she expected. Junko glanced down at her bandaged fingers. She didn’t want to have to resort to that yet. She would avoid it if she could help it.</p><p><em>”I’m hungry Little One.”</em> Her arm pulsed in tandem with the voice of her father.</p><p>”Shut up.” She said to herself, and her eyes glowed gold. Junko kicked off again, swiping at Hina who blocked her strike again. This time Junko didn’t stay put, going around again and coming at her at a different angle. Using the Phantom’s Step, Junko kept up attacking the bounty hunter from different angles to keep her off balance.</p><p>Hina was quick enough to block her strikes each time, but she seemed to have had enough of it. Hina stabbed her katana into the ground and a wave of electricity blasted out all around her. Junko was thrown back, but she landed with a flip. She grit her teeth in frustration. Junko knew she needed more speed, and the temptation in her pulsing right arm was strong.</p><p>Hina raised her sword, the blade sparked to life with her lightning. She swiped down and a blade of lightning cut through the air down on Junko. Junko responded with the Sanzen Sekai. She hadn’t actually used Master’s technique in a very long time, it was the one thing that Retsu was always better than her at.</p><p>Junko swiped upward using a Thousand World Strike to blast thorough the blade of lightning. Hina wasn’t done throwing lightning at her as she aimed her katana Junko and fired bolt after bolt at her. Junko was forced to keep skipping out of the way. Though not as fast as the lightning from the sky, it was still an extreme effort to keep out of reach.</p><p><em>”Do it Little One.”</em> Her fathers ever cool voice echoed in her mind. The voice knew that she wouldn’t be able to keep up without it, but Junko was afraid that each time she did it only made the hunger stronger. She feared losing herself.</p><p>Junko found momentary respite behind a tree, using it to catch her breath. Her grip tightened around Retsu’s katana, the same blade that Gensei bestowed to her. Her black, bandaged fingers curled around the black hilt. Junko couldn’t help but wonder if this why his mind started to leave him. The only thing she ever wanted in life was her Retsu, and now that she finally got her back she was afraid of losing her again.</p><p>Right now Retsu was fighting against Kizaru, no doubt having just as much trouble as she was against Hina. They couldn’t afford to lose this battle, and that meant they had to give it their all.</p><p>“Once a sword has been drawn, it will not rest until it tastes blood.” The words of Gensei played back in Junko’s head.</p><p>“I became strong so I could protect those I loved.” And so did the words of Loagoxi.</p><p>Junko’s two teachers were such a contrast to each other, but from each of them she learned the same lesson. “Become strong to fight. Fight to protect.” Even someone as cold as Junko had things she wanted to keep safe. Retsu, her dumb friends, and even stupid Mase. She couldn’t afford to hesitate out of fear.</p><p>Stepping out from the tree, Junko faced Hina again. “Sure you don’t need a longer break, Wolfie?” Hina taunted her.</p><p>Junko said nothing as she unrolled the bandages around her arm. Her blackened muscles throbbed with the touch of the winter air, her veins pulsed, her nails grew to points.</p><p>Hina tilted her head. “I was wondering what that was about. Why’s your arm like that?”</p><p>Junko lifted her forearm to her mouth. “You’re about to find out. This is the true power of the Jigoku.” Her mouth opened and she sunk her fangs into her flesh. That lovely metallic taste filled her mouth as she drank her own blood, then she felt it. That surge of power as her muscles tensed, swelling with power. Her eyes and hair became more wild as her teeth and nails grew longer. Her animalistic side grew, forcing her to crouch until she was on all fours.</p><p>Finally removing her teeth from her arm, Junko stood in a low crouch looking much more like the beast she was associated with. And that was what she called it: Pure Child Garuru Mode.</p><p>”RAHH!” Junko howled before she kicked off in a burst of speed so strong it left cracks in the ground. Hina raised her katana to block, but Junko was already past her defenses. Her hand wrapped around the girls face before violently throwing her into a tree. Hina had no time to register pain as Junko’s foot kicked her through the bark, snapping the tree in two.</p><p>Junko grabbed the top half of the tree as it fell, and swung in down like a hammer onto the girl. Splinters of wood, bark, and leaves spread everywhere as she hammered the bounty hunter over and over again with the upper half of a tree.</p><p>Panting heavily, Junko threw the tree top aside. Hina lay unmoving in an indentation made by the tree. Then: ”Ugh... Ow...” Hina slowly sat up, cracked her neck and spat out blood from her mouth. ”That hurt, Wolfie. Can you even hear me? Whatever.”</p><p>Junko pounced on her, but Hina kicked up in a backflip. ”Rahh!” Junko swiped her claws, turning black in mid-swing, and Hina leaped out of the way as five trenches formed in the ground from Junko’s Sekai powered claws.</p><p>Junko assaulted Hina with both claws and sword, the girl hopping back with each swipe just to barely avoid them. Junko stopped and spun, her katana turning black, and with her spin she used the Sanzen Sekai with both blade and claws. In a full thirty meter radius, every tree around her fell over in pieces.</p><p>Hina stood up, having bent over to just barely avoid the attack. ”That’s some power, Wolfie.” Hina said. ”Ya big dumb animal. I can’t believe you would take such a risk with Mase out there.”</p><p>Junko stopped in her tracks, eyes widening. ”How do you know that name?” Her senses coming back to her. ”How do you know that name!?!” She roared.</p><p>”Do you honestly think the Clan would just stop keeping track of you for five whole years?” Hina scoffed. ”And I thought you were the smart Jigoku user.” Junko felt a sharp pain, looked down to Hina’s sword piercing her abs. ”You see that, Wolfie, you create your own weakness.”</p><p>Hina’s blade lit up with electricity. Junko screamed.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>”Divine Attunement: Spots of the Leopard.”</p><p>Kizaru disappeared, Retsu only able to follow him by the movements in the air. She felt strikes against her body, her Spirit Armor absorbing most of the impacts. She swiped with Junko’s blade, but she only hit the air. He was so fast, but so far he couldn’t seem to hurt her either. For now, they were at a stalemate.</p><p>Retsu swung her sword again, this time it connected with Kizaru’s. ”You’re fast.”</p><p>”You’re durable.” Kizaru said back. ”But how long can you keep that up?”</p><p>”How long can you?”</p><p>”Long enough.” Kizaru said before disappearing in another burst of speed.</p><p>Retsu didn’t hesitate this time as her eyes turned gold. She would need it if she had any hope of keeping track of the bounty hunter. If there was one thing his speed couldn’t hide, it was his heartbeat. Retsu spun, blocking a strike from Kizaru with her blade.</p><p>”Finally.” Kizaru was looking back into her eyes. ”Words cannot do them justice. The Demons Hunger, transformed into such beauty.”</p><p>”I don’t swing that way.” Retsu said in disgust.</p><p>Kizaru laughed. ”I’m well aware. I appreciate you as one would art.”</p><p>”You have no idea what I went through for these eyes.”</p><p>”No. I don’t, and I doubt you’d tell me. I do know that it was truly horrible. The kind of horror that would leave most broken, but those select few who remain standing achieve a power greater than human.”</p><p>Retsu broke off and attacked with a forward thrust, but Kizaru was already gone. Kizaru dashed at her, leaping and spinning in a fast sawing motion. Retsu was just able to get her arms up to block Kizaru’s strikes with her scaled vambraces. The striking of steel against her scales reverberated around them. In the moment Kizaru’s attack ended, Retsu brought down her sword in a heavy overhead strike.</p><p>Their blades locked together once more, Kizaru said. ”It seems we are at an impasse.”</p><p>”And we can’t hurt each other.”</p><p>Kizaru paused. ”Yes.” That was when they both heard screaming. Retsu recognized Junko’s voice, but it wasn’t her alone. ”Hina.” Kizaru turned toward the source of the voices and ran. Retsu noticed that he was going at a normal pace, like he was inviting her to join him.</p><p>Running alongside Kizaru, Retsu asked. ”So, how do you two know each other?” This was a strange turnaround, but Retsu was curious. Also, Kizaru knew an uncomfortable amount about her and she wanted to know something in return.</p><p>Kizaru didn’t look at her as they ran forward. ”I knew her parents quite well. We were good friends once upon a time in Gozen. They died. Nothing that spectacular. Their child was left alone with no family. Hina is a brat, but she is my daughter.”</p><p>”You sounded like Master Loagoxi for a moment there.” Retsu told him.</p><p>”Did I?”</p><p>Retsu didn’t think Kizaru was a bad guy, but she knew that no matter what she had to defeat this foe. Her very being called for it. They were warriors, and they couldn’t stop until only one was left standing.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Kohaku ran as fast as she could to get out of Amigasa. She had found a samurai who had witnessed Retsu leaving the temple and was headed her way. Kohaku figured that they left town to have more room to fight, which made sense considering what Retsu and Junko were capable of.</p><p>Kohaku only hoped she made it on time. ”Retsu.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Hina’s sword pierced through Junko’s abdomen, the blade lit up and shocked her with the girl’s power over lightning. It left Junko screaming as Hina laughed in sick delight.</p><p>Forced to drop her sword, Junko mustered all of her tremendous strength. She grabbed hold of either side of Hina’s head, digging her nails into her, and the lightning passed from Junko to her. Now it was Hina’s turn to scream, thankfully she wasn’t immune to her own power.</p><p>Hina dropped backward, letting go of her sword, and was left twitching on the ground. ”You bitch!”</p><p>Junko painfully pulled the katana from her gut with a pained gasp. Throwing the sword down, she said. ”So are you.” Clutching her wound, Junko sunk down to one knee. Both of them were smoking, covered in electrical burns. It hurt so bad, only now Junko realized just what she put Retsu through. She hated doing it, but she had too. Retsu would have never come back to her if she didn’t mark her. If she didn’t punish her for her crimes. If she didn’t make her think that returning to her was her own idea.</p><p>Junko felt a tug at her neck. Retsu, <em>her</em> Retsu, was coming toward her. She heard her love gasp. ”Junko.” Suddenly those big arms were around her.</p><p>”I’m fine!” Junko waved her off. ”What are you doing here?”</p><p>Retsu grabbed her by the shoulder, forcing her face her. Her big stupid face was warped with worry. ”We heard you both screaming.”</p><p>”Yeah well, lightning hurts. Stop looking at me like that.” Retsu was staring down out her, those big black eye wide with worry. Retsu only grabbed the thread between them, wrapping it in her hand, and Junko could feel her warmth through it. She really did love her, something Junko always thought herself unworthy of having. And that love that she didn’t deserve was Junko’s only reason for staying alive.</p><p>Across from them Kizaru had gone to Hina. ”Back off, I’m fine.” Hina said with less enthusiasm than normal.</p><p>”I doubt that.” He said patiently. ”It’s time.”</p><p>”No! I can still fight!” Hina pleaded.</p><p>”There is no choice. Retsu and I can not hurt each other like this.”</p><p>Junko looked up a Retsu. ”It’s true.” Her love told her. Kizaru was wearing a furry leopard tunic over his clothes, just like the scaled armor Retsu had.</p><p>”Retsu.” Kizaru brought his attention to her. ”As I told you, one with Divine Blood can attune to their Spirit Animal and borrow power from it. Everyone with the power of the divine can do this. But like those born of the demon, the divine also have an ability unique to each person.” Hina was sitting up, and Kizaru placed his hand on her shoulder. Kizaru reached into his collar an pulled out small necklace, a blue round stone. Hina did the same pulling out a yellow one. ”I call my true power, Polymerization.”</p><p>Junko gasped at the realization. ”Retsu, stop him now!”</p><p>”Huh?” Her stupid, uneducated love was too slow. They were both blown backward from the force of extreme power as the bounty hunters were engulfed in a blinding, divine light. Retsu grabbed Junko as they flew back in the air, landing in a roll. ”You idiot.” Junko groaned.</p><p>”What?” Retsu asked, but Junko didn’t need to answer. Not only were they in big trouble, Junko was also separated from her sword. Pushing Retsu off of her, Junko got to her feet just in time to see the light fade.</p><p>Kizaru stood alone. The tie holding up his hair was gone as his hair was standing up, flowing with power. His necklace was no longer blue, it was now green. His eyes were a sharp blue, his pupils slitted like a predatory cat. He held a katana in each hand, his own in his right and Hina’s in his left. But the biggest difference was the four taiko drums floating behind his back, connected by a ring of lightning.</p><p>Kizaru took a deep breath before saying. “The ability to combine another into myself, gaining their unique power and abilities. The speed of the leopard and the rage of lightning. In this form I hold the power of Raijin.” With his own sword he reached back and beat on one of the drums, and the drum coated his blade in a cage of lightning. “Your scales can no longer protect you, Retsu of Genfu.”</p><p>“We’ll see about that!” Retsu ran at him.</p><p>“Retsu! Damn it!” With her rushing in, Junko ran after her. Her eyes went to Sensei’s blade, lying in the snow. Junko picked up her sword as she ran, and then he was gone. “Where?”</p><p>Then they felt it. Kizaru was behind them, standing back to back with them. Then Junko felt the explosion of pain as his elbows crashed into the back of their heads. Thrown forward, Junko landed with a roll and stopping horizontally on one foot and one hand. Using her other had to wipe her mouth, Junko could see Retsu had landed on her feet.</p><p>“Damn it, he’s even faster!” Retsu said. “Junko, use the Jigoku, it’s the only chance we got to keep track of him!”</p><p>“I already am.” Junko pulled herself back to both feet. “I’m the smart one, remember?”</p><p>Retsu looked at her, eyes glowing, and smiled. “Of course.”</p><p><em>Thump, thump,</em> the sound the drums echoed toward them. Kizaru beat the top left drum and aimed his sword at them, causing a bolt of lightning to shoot at them. They both had to dive out of the way, only for Kizaru to appear before Retsu.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Retsu got her blade up in time to block Kizaru’s left sword, sparkling with lightning and electric heat. His right sword was coming from the other side, and Retsu let go of her sword with her left hand to block the slicing blade with her scales. From this contact Retsu could feel the immense difference in Kizaru’s strength from before. He even grew a few inches, matching her own height.</p><p>That primal fear inside of her grew as he had unleashed his true divine power, but she wasn’t going to let that stop her.</p><p>“Your scales protect you from physical harm, but this is the power of the heavens themselves. The thing man has feared since its infancy.” The blade against the scales on her left arm lit up with power and Retsu felt it. A scream escaped her as lightning spread through her system. It felt like her bones were on fire, like the very marrow within them burned. And then it stopped.</p><p>Retsu was left panting in place, foamed saliva escaping her mouth. Retsu’s grip tightened around her sword and she sliced upward, a perfect Three Thousand World Strike, but it hit nothing but air. Kizaru had disappeared to avoid her strike, then reappeared back in front of her. His foot, almost faster than she could perceive, crashed into her stomach.</p><p>For the second time Kizaru knocked her onto her back. It was bad enough that he was stronger than her, but did he have too humiliated her as well? In front of Junko no less?</p><p>As she sat up she was met by Kizaru’s heel to her face, sending her back down. He held the longer sword of Hina above her, it crackled and sparked. But before he could bring it down he disappeared with another burst of speed as a Sekai flew overhead.</p><p>Junko was standing there with her sword, empty hand still holding the wound on her stomach. “Ju...”</p><p>“On your feet!” She yelled at her. Retsu climbed to her feet as Kizaru appeared before them again. “Damn it.”</p><p>Retsu watched as Junko held up her forearm to her mouth, only now seeing that her arm was bleeding. “What are you doing?” Retsu asked just before Junko bit into her blackened arm. She watch in horror as Junko underwent some kind of minor transformation. Her muscles tensed and expanded, her eyes became sharper, her hair more frizzled and wild, and her nails grew longer. “What have you done, Ju?”</p><p>Junko looked toward her, eyes turning sympathetic for a moment before returning to their intensity. “I told you.” Her voice was deeper like a growl. “The Jigoku’s true power.” Whatever it was it was horrifying, but Retsu grabbed the thread with her free hand.</p><p>Retsu’s face melted from fearful to a smile. It was still Junko. She could still feel her heart beating in her chest. ”Junko, I think our best bet is to disarm him.” She said, turning her attention back to Kizaru. Junko grunted in response before kicking off, leaving the ground cracked from the sheer force. Junko might even be as fast as Kizaru, but Retsu wouldn’t know for sure until they clashed.</p><p>Retsu ran too, staying behind Junko. Retsu was slower than both of them which was funny as there was once a time when the only thing she could beat Junko in was foot races. The sound of steel clashed as Junko crossed blades with Kizaru. Junko’s style was typically one-handed, that left her clawed left hand free to attack. Kizaru blocked her claws with his other sword.</p><p>”This transformation is impressive, Junko.” Retsu heard Kizaru say. ”But foolish. It’s too much strain.” Junko only snarled at him. ”And your still too slow.” Retsu jumped up to get a shot at Kizaru, but he was already prepared. In a sideways flip, Kizaru kicked Junko on the jaw before turning and throwing a bolt of lightning at Retsu.</p><p>Another scream left her as the bolt felt like it ripped through her. Retsu landed face-first on the ground, twitching. She could here Junko roar. Retsu grit her teeth, and forced herself up. She could see Junko uselessly flailing. Kizaru slashed and arc of electricity headed toward Junko, and at the last possible moment Retsu grabbed the thread and pulled Junko out of the way.</p><p>Kizaru stopped, looking at them curiously. It was really starting to seem like only they and Masami could see the ethereal thread connecting them.</p><p>”J-Junko.” Retsu struggled too talk. ”Give me time.”</p><p>Junko looked at her, Retsu could tell that her body was slowly returning to normal. ”I can’t buy that much.”</p><p>”Any you can give me.” Retsu dug her sword in the ground to use as a crutch to pull herself back to her feet.</p><p>”Okay.” It was such a simple word, but Retsu could feel the trust and faith her partner had as she said it. ”Barrage.” Junko’s blade turned black and she started to swipe in succession, blast out Sekai after Sekai. They couldn’t be full power, but it was better too use multiple small ones as opposed to one big one.</p><p>As Kizaru went dodging Junko’s attacks, Retsu stood and closed her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Twenty years earlier</p><p>It was a Listening Day, which meant that Retsu and Junko would forego physical training and focus on a more peaceful activity. Retsu, barely seven years older, could feel the impatience of her fellow student. The older girl always struggled with Listening Day, she hated having to remain still.</p><p>They sat in the peaceful apple grove they always did this in, listening to the world around them. It was always so peaceful, until Junko ran out of patience. ”Rarh!” She drew her practice katana and furiously stabbed the ground like she always did, hurting nothing but the poor snow.</p><p>There was a soft chuckle from the man across from them. Retsu opened her eyes, and looked from Junko to Master Loagoxi. ”I guess that’s all for today.”</p><p>Junko suddenly looked regretful. ”No, I can still go!” She pleaded with Master.</p><p>”No, no.” He waved. ”You’re too worked up. Let’s break for lunch.” He looked to Retsu, his bright green eyes so full of love and patience. ”Retsu.” All he needed to say was her name to make her blush. Even with these past few weeks with Master Loagoxi, Retsu still wasn’t used to hearing her own name.</p><p>”Aye Mastah.” Retsu nodded and stood, drawing her own practice sword. She raised it over her head and swiped, and a lone apple fell down from the tree into the outstretched hand of Master Loagoxi.</p><p>”Huh.” He said, looking at the apple. ”You really have a good eye for these.” She laughed uncomfortably as Junko rolled her eyes. ”I don’t know why I’m still surprised.” With his other hand, he tapped it with his finger and the apple fell into three even sections.</p><p>Retsu and Junko sat down directly in front of him, and their master gave each of them an apple third.</p><p>”Thank you.”</p><p>”Thank ya.” They thanked.</p><p>”Now girls, I know this isn’t easy. It takes a lot of time, and most people never hear the Voice.”</p><p>Retsu bit into her apple piece. ”Um, Mastah?”</p><p>”Yes, Retsu?” He smiled down at her. Even sitting he was so much bigger than the two of them.</p><p>”Why do we gotta ’earn dis?” Junko looked between them as Retsu asked.</p><p>”Because,” Master Loagoxi put his apple third on his knee, and with his other hand he held up a coin. ”Your eyes can be fooled.” He closed the coin in his fist then touched both his closed hands together before opening them both. The coin was gone, and Retsu’s eyes widened. A glance a Junko showed that she was just as amazed. ”But what can’t be fooled is your instincts.” Master reached to Junko, tapping her lightly behind the ear. When he showed them his hand again, he was holding the coin. Junko reached back behind her ear, and Master flipped the coin to her.</p><p>”If you could hear the Voice of All Things, you would know about all the coins in your ear Junko.” He laughed. ”The world speaks to us, girls. All you have to do is listen.” He reached out and patted them both on the head, Retsu loved that feeling. Master was the first adult to ever make her feel cared about. If she were braver she might even say it was love.</p><p>”Now, how bout that lunch.” Master Loagoxi presented them with the basket of rice balls they prepared this morning. Together, master and students enjoyed their afternoon meal.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Now</p><p>Retsu reflected on that winter so long ago. To this day the Voice of All Things eluded her, but she knew that it was her only chance against Kizaru. Master’s lessons played back in her mind. With her eyes closed and her sword planted in the ground in front of her, Retsu listened.</p><p>Your eyes could be fooled, but not your instincts. Retsu could hear it all. The gentle breeze rustling the trees. The light fall of snowflakes hitting the ground. The electricity in the air. The ringing of steel. The breath entering and leaving both Junko and Kizaru. The soft beat of their hearts. The awful crackle of Junko’s charred skin.</p><p>Retsu wasn’t going to master it today, that was for sure, but she believed that she could turn this fight around. With her right hand, she gripped Junko’s katana and pulled it from the dirt, signaling to Kizaru that she was back in the fight.</p><p>Retsu opened her eyes in time to see Kizaru knee Junko in the stomach, dropping her girlfriend to her knees. Kizaru locked eyes with Retsu, but she wasn’t looking back. Her eyes were open, but she wasn’t looking through them.</p><p>Kizaru disappeared in another extreme burst of speed, Retsu could hear him moving in the air toward her. The sparking of electricity, the wind rustling against his furs and hair.</p><p>Retsu spun and kicked, her foot hitting Kizaru full force in the gut. A little act of revenge for the way he just hit Junko in her injury.</p><p>”Ugh.” Kizaru put a hand on his stomach. ”That was a good hit, but wasted.”</p><p>Retsu struck with her sword, Kizaru blocking it with his right sword. Then Kizaru swiped with his left and Retsu moved to deflect, and as she did her blade turned black with the Sanzen Sekai. Hina’s sword was blown out of Kizaru’s hand, planting itself in a treetop.</p><p>Kizaru’s grip on his own sword tightened and furiously struck Retsu. She blocked it, but the unexpected happened. Junko’s tired and worn blade finally had enough and snapped in half. The white-handled katana was little more than a serrated knife now.</p><p>”I find it funny that Junko treats your sword better than her own.” Kizaru said. ”But a sword that doesn't belong to you will always betray you.”</p><p>”Kuzo.” She cursed.</p><p>”Language, Retsu. There are children here.” Kizaru said a moment before he yanked her by the hair.</p><p>”Aah!” Kizaru ran, pulling her by her head. The bounty hunter from Gozen threw her like she was a ball instead of a six-foot, two hundred pound woman. She hit a wall of stone, hard, her Spirit Armor taking the brunt of it. Before she could even figure out where she was, Kizaru was already on top of her again. Gripping her hair again, Kizaru grabbed her by the head once more. He pulled her and hit her face into the rock. Then he did it again, and again.</p><p>Kizaru suddenly turned, raising his sword in time to blocked a Sekai strike from Junko. He tapped his blade on his upper right drum and threw a bolt of lightning at her. ”Ju!” Retsu didn’t see the result as her head was slammed into the rock again. It was a shelf of raised land about thirty feet high forming a cliff. Retsu got a good look at it moments before her face was bashed into it again.</p><p>Retsu screamed as Kizaru dragged her face along the rock wall. ”I think it’s time you give up, Retsu.” Kizaru told her.</p><p>”N-never!” She groaned.</p><p>”I didn’t think so.” Kizaru turned to block another Sekai from Junko. ”Just what I would expect from the Heir.” But then another Sekai came from another direction and blew the sword from Kizaru’s hand. All three of them weren’t expecting that. The second strike was too weak and hidden in the shadow of Junko’s so Kizaru didn’t see it coming.</p><p>”What the hell are you doing here!?” Junko yelled. Kizaru threw Retsu back, she landed on her face in the snow.</p><p>Groaning, Retsu lifted her head out of the snow to see her student running up to her. ”Kohaku?”</p><p>”I came to help.”</p><p>But Retsu growled. ”You shouldn’t have.”</p><p>”But he’s too strong.” She pleaded.</p><p>”We can’t handle him!” Junko approached, smoking with electrical burns. ”How could you possibly help!?”</p><p>”It’s true.” Retsu heard the crunch in the snow as Kizaru walked toward them. ”This is a battle between warriors, girl. You dishonor them both by interfering.”</p><p>”But this is my fight too!” Kohaku was looking down at her. ”I got you into this mess!”</p><p>”We chose too.” Retsu said panting as she pulled herself to one knee. ”I told you, I would cut down mountains for you. I won’t lose.” As she stood, she saw Kohaku’s eyes running, but she nodded.</p><p>”You better not lose then, Sensei.” Kohaku stepped back, standing by a tree.</p><p>Panting, Retsu turned back to Kizaru, Junko stepping up to her side. Retsu looked at the broken sword in her hand. ”Just ditch it. It’s no use now.” Junko told her. Retsu nodded and threw the hilt aside.</p><p>Kizaru was on top of them in the next moment. Junko swung her blade at him, but Kizaru grabbed hold of it. He sent his lightning through her sword, shocking her, and Retsu’s fist turned black and threw a punch. Blades were the most efficient weapon to use the Sanzen Sekai, but anything could be used as a weapon. Retsu’s non-bladed Sekai strikes were far from refined.</p><p>Kizaru was pushed back from the invisible punch, but he dashed forward again. With each hand, he grabbed them both the sides of their heads and bashed them together. Before they could even register the impact he shocked them both. Retsu was really starting to hate lightning. Kizaru let them both go, as they twitched and smoked in place, before he spun and kicked Junko off of her feet. She landed away from them, back hitting a tree.</p><p>Retsu threw a punch, it just barely scaped Kizaru’s cheek as he closed in and punched her back. Retsu and Kizaru began to exchange strikes that would have killed a normal person.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Kohaku yelped when Junko hit the tree, sliding down until she was sitting against the trunk. Kohaku ran up to her. Junko was covered in electrical burns, her clothes were left in tatters, and she had a stab wound in her stomach. A few months ago Junko seemed invincible, now she looked very much human. But another human would have been long dead from this punishment.</p><p>”Junko.” Kohaku knelt before the wolf woman. Her gaze went to her black arm before she looked up to her eyes.</p><p>”Get out of my way, Straw Girl.” Junko said weakly.</p><p>”Junko, I don’t think you should.”</p><p>”I can still fight! I’m not weak!” She snapped.</p><p>”No one thinks you’re weak.” Kohaku said. Even like this, Kohaku was still afraid of Junko.</p><p>”I can’t let her fight alone.” Junko put her hands behind her, trying to push herself up, but she only slid back down. ”Ugh!” She gripped her stomach in pain.</p><p>”Junko.” Kohaku thought of something to get her mind off the fight for the moment, and she had a question that was burning in her mind. ”We are you helping me?”</p><p>”Cause Retsu is.” Junko said dismissively.</p><p>”You have another reason. I know you do.” Kohaku had that feeling since she saw Junko again at her wedding.</p><p>Junko sighed, looking lazily away before looking back at her. ”Fine. Come here.” Kohaku leaned in and Junko whispered into her ear.</p><p>Kohaku’s eyes widened. ”Really?”</p><p>”Ugh,” She scoffed. ”Don’t make me repeat myself.” Kohaku wasn’t expecting that, but now she saw Junko in a different light. ”Here.” She held up her sword, the black katana that Retsu once held. ”You have to get it to her when she has an opening.”</p><p>”Junko.”</p><p>”I’m trusting you. Sensei’s blade doesn't belong to me. It never will. She’s too weak without it.”</p><p>Kohaku gulped as she took the katana of Gensei of the Demon Blade. Looking at its fine edge, she couldn’t help but wonder how many people were killed by this very blade. It felt wrong in her hands, like it didn’t want to be held by her. Kohaku was learned in the sword and some believed that a sword chose its owner, and she herself never believed it until now.</p><p>Kohaku’s mouth went dry as she turned to watch Retsu and Kizaru exchange punches and kicks. She also wondered where Hina was.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Retsu punched Kizaru in the jaw. Kizaru punched her back. Retsu’s back was to the cliff, Kizaru’s to the trees where Junko and Kohaku waited. Retsu was exhausted, and Kizaru showed no signs of fatigue. If he was tired at all he didn’t show it, but he must be burning through a lot of energy. How long could he last?</p><p>”Retsu, you have really surprised me. For the first time, I truly feel satisfied. But I think it’s time to end this.”</p><p>”I agree.” Retsu wiped her chin. ”We’re going to be late for lunch.”</p><p>Kizaru chuckled before saying. ”Do you know what a cannon is, Retsu?”</p><p>One of Retsu’s eyebrows raised. ”Yeah. A samurai at Shima mentioned it, but I never saw one.”</p><p>”It shoots balls of iron like they were fireworks.” Kizaru said. ”It’s also my most powerful unarmed attack.” Kizaru dashed forward with that leopard speed of his before punching Retsu with both fists, one at the center of her chest and another over her diaphragm. ”Thunder Cannon.” With that punch, Retsu felt the sting of lightning at it’s purest. The shock of the heavens blasting through her very being as lightning surged through her entire system. Her scales meant nothing to Kizaru’s power of that which man fear since its infancy.</p><p>Retsu stood weakly, knees shaking, hands trembling, on the very edge of consciousness. Her eyes glazed over as she twitched. Her hair stood on end. Her skin was blackened and smoked.</p><p>”Thank you, Retsu of Genfu.” Kizaru said as he begun to walk around her.</p><p>Retsu wobbled in place, ready to fall backward. ”RETSU!” She sounded so very far away, but she still heard Junko’s voice. ”Don’t fall over! Don’t you even dare! If you let your back hit the ground three times from the same enemy I will never forgive you! I refuse to have a weak girlfriend, Retsu!”</p><p>”Ju...” Junko’s voice brought her back just enough. She caught herself, whether by instinct or conscious choice her right knee locked to stop her from falling over. Shuffling her feet, Retsu turned to see Kizaru picking up his fallen sword, her vision blurred.</p><p>He looked at her, momentarily surprised before something impacted his shoulder. Retsu’s fists were black as night as she threw an invisible punch, throwing Kizaru off balance. Then she threw another one, and another one, and another one. Again and again and again. Retsu kept punching with Sanzen Sekai fist strikes. Over and over again, getting faster and faster.</p><p>”Aaahhh!” Retsu started screaming from the effort, ignoring the pain. She just kept punching and screaming, knowing that if she stopped either she would collapse. The strikes wouldn’t be that damaging, but her endless barrage was keeping him off balance. There was nothing to avoid or dodge or deflect. She had him trapped in an endless gauntlet of invisible strikes.</p><p>Back and back Retsu pushed Kizaru until his back touched the rock wall. Impacts were appearing in the stone and he writhed with each strike. Retsu wouldn’t stop, even when her right shoulder dislocated. She just kept punching and screaming.</p><p>”Go now!” She barely heard Junko over the sound of her own voice.</p><p>The Voice picked up in her ear, Kohaku was approaching fast. ”Sensei!” Her student held Sensei’s blade, and she threw it to her. Retsu was no longer able to command herself, she had to trust in her Master’s lesson, and the Voice of All Things. She had one shot.</p><p>Instincts guiding her, Retsu flipped backward, her left hand closing around her sword. It greeted her as an old friend, but she didn’t have time or the strength to acknowledge it. With both hands on her hilt, Retsu landed back on the ground and swiped in the same motion.</p><p>”Sanzen Sekai!” A single Three Thousand World Strike hit the cliff face. The rock was split with a diagonal slash, all thirty feet of it. And that slash went right through Kizaru, a bloody slash cutting him from shoulder to hip.</p><p>Face twisted in a pained gasp, Kizaru fell as one but hit the ground as two. Kizaru and Hina fell to the ground, both having the same bloody cut across their torso.</p><p>Beyond exhausted, Retsu’s arms fell. Her sword falling from her grip. She threw her head back and yelled in triumph.</p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Kohaku had covered her mouth as Retsu yelled. Kizaru hit the ground, Hina coming from nowhere with the same wound as him.</p><p>”Retsu!” Kohaku ran just as the woman collapsed, her scaled armor disappearing. She caught her, nearly falling over herself from the woman's weight. Kohaku gently let her down and saw that Retsu was unconscious.</p><p>”Hmph. Idiot.” Junko had dragged herself over before collapsing by her girlfriend's side. ”You’re welcome, Straw Girl.” She said before passing out herself.</p><p>Kohaku smiled and shook her head. ”You two...” Kohaku felt happy. So very happy. ”Thank you.” She didn’t like seeing them so hurt, but she knew they’d be okay.</p><p>”Well, this has just been a disaster.” Kohaku’s eyes widened as she turned around. An older woman was standing there wearing a long, yellow dress kimono. The makeup and headdress she wore in addition to the fan she held in front of her face made her appear to be a geisha, but Kohaku could tell that this woman was no geisha. ”You’ve caused me a lot of trouble, Miss Nanbu.” Then her green eyes went to Junko. ”And to think you would betray us, Junko dear. I suppose it was inevitable.” She shook her fan and six blades appeared from it.</p><p>Kohaku reflexively drew her sword, but the fan fell from her hand. Not even a moment later, the woman fell to her knees, panting in terror. It looked like her body had become too heavy for her to stay standing. Kohaku had seen this before. Retsu had the same reaction in the presence of Emperor Satsuma.</p><p>Kohaku heard crunching in the snow behind her as a man walked passed her. ”You!” The woman yelled when she saw him. ”What you doing here!?”</p><p>”Protecting these four.” The man, it was the same man that spoke to her in Saffron Town only days ago. The man with tan skin, brown hair, and vibrant green eyes. ”These four had an honorable battle. They're warriors, and only the victor can decide what fate they have. So, if I find out those two,” The man pointed to Kizaru and Hina. ”Or the children end up dead. Nothing in this world or the next will keep me from you.” The woman shook with pure terror, her eyes wide and sweat smearing her makeup. ”Do I make myself clear?”</p><p>”Y-yes.” The woman said, lip trembling.</p><p>”Now get out of my sight.” Kohaku felt no malice or threat when the man talked, yet the woman was so scared at him. She scrambled for her fan, raised it, and disappeared as if she were a mirage.</p><p>The man let out a deep breath. ”Well, I don’t know about you, Kohaku.” He turned to her. ”But I think my girls did well.”</p><p>”Y-you,” Kohaku stuttered. ”You’re from Saffron Town.”</p><p>”I was just passing through. Things worked out like I told you, didn’t they?”</p><p>”Y-yes.” She nodded. She watched as the man walked over and knelt before Retsu and Junko.</p><p>He sighed. ”You did a good job, girls.” He turned back to her. ”Kohaku, please go find Doctor Hayami. They’ll need her.” Then he looked back to the bounty hunters. ”All of them.”</p><p>”Who are you?” Kohaku asked.</p><p>The man smiled at her, making her feel warm inside. ”That can wait. They can’t.”</p><p>Kohaku shook her head. ”Right.” She nodded, sheathed her sword, and ran back toward Amigasa. Kohaku didn’t wake up this morning expecting her wedding to end this way. Nor was she expecting to feel this happy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Reconciliation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Momoko treats Retsu and Junko, Retsu takes another spirit adventure, and Kohaku ties up loose ends.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I would have had this chapter uploaded weeks ago, but for some reason, I thought I already uploaded it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>”Kami...” Momoko said at the sight of Retsu and Junko. Both of them were left charred and burned in the snow. Junko’s clothes were reduced to little more than scapes of cloth, and worse still she had a sword wound in her stomach. Retsu didn’t have any wounds like that, but it looked like her face had been scraped against rock. As for their skin, Momoko wasn’t sure she could treat so many burns without leaving scarring behind.</p><p>”Retsu!” Masami dropped the woman's side, shaking her by her shoulders.</p><p>When Kohaku had found them in Amigasa and told them the fight was over, Momoko felt an intense sense of relief. Now her tension had only increased. They were in a newly made clearing, all the trees had been cleanly cut in half. A man was standing over Retsu and Junko as well as the two bounty hunters. Kohaku had said that Retsu won, but she and Junko were the more injured of the four. Strangely, the two bounty hunters had the exact same wounds going diagonally across their torsos.</p><p>The man with green eyes gently put his hand on Masami’s shoulder. ”They’re okay, Masami. Please let the doctor work.”</p><p>Masami wiped her eyes on her sleeve before looking up at him, eyes widening in recognition. ”You’re...”</p><p>”There will be time for that later.” Then the man turned, looking directly at Momoko. ”Doctor Hayami.” Momoko was at loss for words. Not only was she overwhelmed by the amount of injures she had in front of her, this man she had never met before knew her name. ”Please start with the open wounds first. Junko has had hers the longest.”</p><p>Momoko nodded and shook herself awake. ”Right.” Momoko went to work, taking out her medical kit, and begun to treat Junko’s stab wound.</p><p>Hachirobei had elected to bring the unconscious girl, Chihiro, with them and laid her down. He then joined Toshie who had sat down on one of the newly cut tree stumps. Tamaki started to examine the bounty hunters, occasionally throwing a scowl at Junko.</p><p>”Kohaku,” The man said. ”Would you mind giving me a hand?” He crouched down at Retsu’s side.</p><p>Kohaku nodded. ”Sure.” Kohaku crouched down on Retsu’s other side.</p><p>The man put one hand on Retsu’s shoulder and the other on her hip before rolling up onto her side, supporting her with his knee. ”Just hold her where my hands are.” Kohaku nodded and replaced the man's hands with her own. ”Poor girl fought through this.” Then he grabbed her wrist and her shoulder. ”Dislocating her arm.” Then chuckled. ”I missed her.” And with a sick crack, he set her shoulder back into its socket. Kohaku flinched, and they set her back down on her back.</p><p>For some reason, Momoko trusted that he knew what he was doing. By this time she had finished closing Junko’s wound. Luckily Junko’s muscle was so defined that it stopped the blade from sinking too deep.</p><p>”Miss Uesugi,” Momoko addressed Tamaki. ”Do you have any more of that burn cream?”</p><p>”Not enough.” She replied looking down at Retsu.</p><p>”That’s okay,” The man said. ”I brought plenty.” And he held up a jar.</p><p>”Th-thank you.” Momoko still didn’t know how to process this man. She worked to close the wounds of the bounty hunters. The girl was burned as well, she was also beaten pretty bad. The man, however, only had the slash wound yet that one slash was damaging enough to do the job.</p><p>Momoko didn’t like treating them. They took Kohaku from them, and inflicted grievous wounds on Retsu and Junko. She was sure her thoughts were her own, that her feelings didn’t show on her face, but the man was looking at her.</p><p>”You’re a very good doctor, Doctor Hayami.” His voice was just as calm as ever, but Momoko suddenly felt guilt for her thoughts.</p><p>”Th-thank you, sir.” Momoko once took an oath to treat the sick and injured no matter who they were. Perhaps she had forgotten that in her servitude to the Yakuza. As she finished up dealing with the open wounds Momoko felt a small shred of accomplishment, though she still had a lot more work to do. She wished she had another doctor, though she had plenty of assistants.</p><p>Momoko took the jar of burn ointment the man had provided. She was getting ready to treat the many burns across Retsu and Junko’s bodies when she heard a horrified gasp from Masami. ”Momoko, Retsu isn’t breathing!” She cried as she looked over the large woman.</p><p>Momoko rushed to her side, Retsu really wasn’t breathing. Thinking quickly and moving just as fast, Momoko untied Retsu’s haori and her kimono top underneath. She examined the skin of Retsu’s chest and found signs of bruising. Just what she was afraid of.</p><p>Momoko didn’t have time to acknowledge anyone else or ask for permission, she needed to work quickly. With her scissors, she cut down the middle of Retsu’s sarashi. She had bruising all over the left side of her chest.</p><p>Masami gasped from somewhere to Momoko’s side. ”She’s bleeding internally.” The man’s voice said.</p><p>”Yes.”</p><p>Kohaku gasped in realization. ”Kizaru’s last strike was on her chest, do you think?”</p><p>”That he broke her ribs and one of them punctured her lung, yes.” Momoko answered. ”I can treat her, but I can only do so much by myself. We’ll need to get her to a clinic.”</p><p>Momoko felt the mans hand on her shoulder. ”It will be okay. Go ahead.”</p><p>Momoko nodded before taking out a special instrument from her kit. It was a small, hollow bamboo chute that was sharp on one end. Without hesitation, Momoko stabbed into Retsu’s chest, and a stream on blood shot out the chute. With some of the blood clear, Retsu began to breathe again.</p><p>Masami made a whimper before openly crying. It stung Momoko’s heart to see her like that, then she turned and cried into the man’s chest and he wrapped his arms around her. They looked as natural as any parent and child, a man comforting his upset daughter. Momoko had only ever seen Masami act this way with Retsu, and she wondered why Masami was so comfortable around this stranger. A look at the others told her that they were just as confused as Momoko was, aside from Kohaku.</p><p>”I can’t treat Retsu’s injures here.” Momoko told them. ”We need to get her somewhere with another doctors so I can perform surgery.”</p><p>The man looked at her and nodded. ”Kohaku, where did you bring Takumi?”</p><p>”Uh,” Kohaku hesitated. ”I brought him to a clinic. I left Satoshi to guard him.”</p><p>The man nodded. ”I take it you want to arrest them.” He said to Tamaki.</p><p>”Yes,” She replied. ”I’m sure the Emperor will want these four in his custody.”</p><p>”Great.” The man looked back to her. ”I will carry Retsu there with you doctor. Kohaku will lead the way, and Tamaki will retrieve the carriage she acquired for you.”</p><p>”How do you know that?” Tamaki asked, alarmed.</p><p>The man smiled at her. ”The same way I know your name. You told me.”</p><p>By then Masami had stopped sobbing enough to pull away from the man. She wiped her eyes on her sleeve and said: ”Let’s get Retsu help.”</p><p>Nobody was about to argue with the Shugenja. ”You heard the little lady.” Hachirobei said as he stood from his seat. ”I guess Toshie and I will wait here with them.”</p><p>Toshie nodded. ”Yes. The two of us will attend to the rest of Junko’s wounds.”</p><p>The man smiled again. ”Sounds great.” And he stood up before crouching over Retsu. He placed his hand on her cheek before saying: ”You have some good friends.” Then, more gentle than anyone should be capable of, he picked up the unconscious woman. Retsu was big and heavy, yet the man held her as effortlessly as a child. He looked down at Junko with that same smile. ”We’ll get you both fixed up. I’ve waited too long to see you both.”</p><p>Nobody questioned him further. He started walking at a leisure pace, Masami and Kohaku moving with him. Momoko quickly gathered her kit, leaving the burn ointment and bandages for Toshie and Hachirobei, and followed after them. Tamaki stayed by her side.</p><p>”Doctor,” The ninja said. ”Is Miss Retsu going to be okay? The Emperor would be devastated if...” She cut herself off.</p><p>”I don’t know. From a medical standpoint, a normal human would have died from these injuries, but you quickly learn that she doesn't adhere to the same rules as we do.” Momoko said, a surprising amount of respect in her voice that she hurriedly tried to bury. ”And that man, whoever he is, says she will be fine. They both will. And for some reason, I can’t help but believe him.”</p><p>”And none of you know who he is?” Tamaki asked her.</p><p>Momoko shook her head. ”And yet I have no desire to know. Like deep down I already know who he is.”</p><p>”So you feel it too? It should feel disconcerting, yet it’s not. It’s as if...” Tamaki paused. ”He reminds me of the Emperor, only stronger. But I would know if he were related to him. He is clearly a foreigner, no Hyugan looks like that.”</p><p>”That’s because I come from Rabiar.” The man answered, looking back at them. The conversation clearly didn’t bother him.</p><p>”I never heard of that country.” Masami said, looking up at him.</p><p>”I would be surprised if you had.” He laughed.</p><p>Momoko saw Tamaki looking shamefully at the ground.</p><p>”Oh,” Masami said. ”Kohaku, before I forget,”</p><p>”Yes?” Kohaku asked.</p><p>Masami’s expression went sour. ”Don’t you ever do that again!” Kohaku flinched at her raised voice. ”You hear me, Kohaku Nambu!?”</p><p>Kohaku stuttered. ”Y-yes, Masami.”</p><p>”Good! My heart can’t take something like this again!” Then Masami crossed over and hugged the older girl. Kohaku looked hesitant as she hugged back.</p><p>”I’m sorry I made you worry.” Kohaku replied, a small smile spreading on her face.</p><p>Momoko found herself smiling as well as they moved to catch up with the man. ”I’m very glad to have you back as well, Kohaku.”</p><p>”I...” Kohaku paused. ”Thank you. All this time, all I could think about was our time on the road together. From Tokage to Shima, I never had more fun. I never felt more at home. All because she,” Kohaku was looking at Retsu. ”decided to pull me into an alley.”</p><p>”That’s why we’re all here.” Momoko said. Momoko had to sell her soul to survive in the underworld, Retsu brought her back from that life.</p><p>”That’s right!” Masami said. ”So next time any of us has a problem, we trust each other. Okay?”</p><p>Kohaku chuckled. ”Yes ma'am.”</p><p>Momoko hoped things only went up from here. They could all use a long break.</p><p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p><p>Toshie, with Hachirobei’s assistance, applied the burn ointment and bandages across Junko’s body. Her clothes were left shredded meaning she needed replacements again. For now she would have to make do with the bandages.</p><p>”Looks like everything worked out.” Hatch said, but his usual jovial tone was gone. He didn’t look happy either.</p><p>”You sound, disappointed?” Toshie asked.</p><p>”Yeah. I can’t shake the feeling that we’ve missed something. That we don’t have the full story.”</p><p>”We don’t. There are still questions that we don’t have answers for.” Toshie said. Toshie and Tamaki had told them what Jubei had said before his death. Until Tamaki returned and reported to the Emperor, they had nothing left to do but wait and recover.</p><p>”Toshie...” Hachirobei paused as if unsure that he wanted to speak. ”I didn’t want to say anything before I knew for sure.” He looked down at his hand. ”But I think I know who killed the Daimyo.”</p><p>”What?” She asked in genuine surprise. Toshie sat wide eyed as Hachirobei explained his theory, and she found herself convinced he was right. He really was much more observant and intelligent that he appeared.</p><p>Toshie nodded when he finished. ”Okay, I won’t say anything to the others.”</p><p>”I really hope I’m wrong.” He said glumly.</p><p>”Me too.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p><p>”Tatsuya!” Kohaku was overjoyed to see her faithful horse again. She hugged and petted him, having deeply missed her companion. Tamaki had rode him all the way from Yamato.</p><p>”I can see why the Emperor asked me to take him with me.” Miss Uesugi said.</p><p>Kohaku was getting emotional again. ”Thank you.” She said trying to hold back more tears. Kohaku felt that she cried enough for one day, but she couldn’t completely help herself.</p><p>They had reached the clinic in Amigasa where Satoshi had been keeping guard over Takumi. The man had taken Retsu inside, and now Momoko and the other doctors there were performing surgery on her. Masami was waiting inside with the man, no doubt worried sick. Masami herself was pretty beaten, her battle with Chihiro was her first real fight and she clearly got her ass kicked. She probably couldn’t wait to tell Retsu all about it.</p><p>”Hey, Kohaku.” Satoshi had come up behind her, his voice nervous. Kohaku felt nervous as well. After he found out about her true gender, she had hoped that their friendship would remain the same. Now that she kissed him their friendship had indeed changed, and now it was awkward between them.</p><p>”Hey.” She said back, desperately trying to avoid his gaze.</p><p>”Um, what happened with the bounty hunters?” He finally asked after an awkward pause. ”Miss Retsu looks half dead.”</p><p>”She won.” Kohaku smiled.</p><p>”That’s winning?”</p><p>”For Retsu.” Kohaku willed herself to look at him. ”She fought so hard for me. I mean, I know she had more than one reason, but still. Junko too. Both of them fought for my sake. Hell, you and Masami did too. I...” It was then that Kohaku had realized that her eyes were running again. The combined stress of the last ten days was coming out. ”I was so wrong about her. When I first saw her, all I saw was a dirty ronin. She was loud, crass, she stole. A vagabond. I judged her so hard, until I realized that I was just envious. She knew who she was, while I hid myself in an iron shell. I wanted to be like her. I want to be like her. How could I possibly repay her for all she’s done for me? All she’s given me? She was the first person to let me be myself. She taught me her masters technique. Now all of this.”</p><p>”Would she want you to repay her?” Satoshi asked her.</p><p>Kohaku thought about it. ”No. Retsu, she... She’d probably just want a drink or two.” She laughed, remembering their dinner with Daimyo Yosaku in Izuku.</p><p>”Then don’t repay her. Just be her friend.”</p><p>Kohaku looked Satoshi in his hazel eyes and nodded. ”Satoshi, I’m sorry. I keep avoiding what we really should be talking about.”</p><p>He looked down for a second, then looked back at her. ”Kohaku...” He paused. ”I would be willing to do that again.” When he said that her cheeks flushed which made him flush in turn.</p><p>”How about tonight?” She felt embarrassment, a weird heat, and excitement all at once.</p><p>”Yeah. Sounds good.”</p><p>”Ahem.” Kohaku turned to see Miss Uesugi still standing there. She had completely forgotten about her, which was probably a sign that she was a good ninja. ”Miss Nanbu, I don’t know you very well, but as none of your friends are here I feel obligated to say;” She took a quick pause. ”You two are absolutely adorable. Awkward, but adorable.”</p><p>Kohaku felt her face turning red with a new wave of embarrassment. Satoshi gave an uncomfortable laugh, likely feeling just as embarrassed. ”I’m just glad Retsu didn’t hear all of that.” Kohaku said, remembering how she teased her at the end of the battle at the valley.</p><p>Kohaku heard the distinct sound of samurai armor. There was a group of samurai approaching them. ”General!” Kohaku bowed, Satoshi mirroring her, as General Tomura approached them.</p><p>”Ah, general.” Tamaki said. ”I was hoping for your assistance in escorting our four bounty hunters back to Yamato.” Kohaku felt that Tamaki was purposely avoiding the word demon.</p><p>General Tomura nodded. ”Of course, Miss Uesugi.” Then he turned to Kohaku. ”Miss Nanbu, I was hoping to talk to you.”</p><p>Kohaku opened her mouth, but she heard footsteps coming from the clinic. It was the man from Saffron Town. ”Well, Kohaku, Tamaki, Satoshi, Retsu will be fine.”</p><p>”Where’s Masami?” Kohaku asked.</p><p>”Poor thing fell asleep, and Doctor Hayami is treating her injuries.” He smiled. ”I knew she was a strong one.”</p><p>Kohaku breathed in relief. ”I’m so glad.”</p><p>Then suddenly General Tomura fell to his knees. ”It’s really you.” Then he bowed his head until he hit the dirt. There were confused murmurings amongst the samurai. ”I doubt you remember me, but I was there when you faced my predecessor, Shatao. I never thought I’d be in your presence again.”</p><p>The man looked embarrassed. ”Please stop that. Really, it’s fine.” With permission, the general rose back to his feet. ”And of course I remember you. Congratulations on the promotion.”</p><p>”Th-thank you sir.”</p><p>”General, you know this man too?” Satoshi was the one to ask, but Kohaku wondered the same thing.</p><p>General Tomura looked like Satoshi had just slapped his mother. ”Satoshi, Kohaku, you will treat this man with the same respect you would show Emperor Satsuma! Am I clear!”</p><p>Their military training kicking in, Kohaku and Satoshi stiffened. ”Yes sir!” And they both bowed to the man. ”Sorry sir!” The four samurai behind General Tomura mirrored them.</p><p>”Really, that’s okay.” The man said with an uncomfortable laugh. ”I’m just a traveler checking on some friends. General, you should really focus on helping Amigasa.”</p><p>”Yes sir.” The general nodded. ”But is there anything I could do to help you?”</p><p>”I plan on moving Kohaku and her friends north to Shiba. Best to let things cool down there.”</p><p>”You are?” Kohaku said more to herself. She wasn’t sure if moving was the best idea, but the man knew better than she did.</p><p>”I can arrange that.” General Tomura nodded. ”Give me a day or so and I’ll prepare transport.”</p><p>”Thank you.” The man smiled. ”Two carriages should be enough. And that will give Kohaku plenty of time, won’t it?” He looked at her, that same smile that made her feel warm inside.</p><p>”For what?” She asked.</p><p>”Only you know.” Kohaku thought about that for the rest of the day. Even when speaking with someone it was in the back of her mind. Finally, she realized what the man had meant.</p><p>Kohaku helped Tamaki gather the bounty hunters, as well as Junko, and brought them back to the clinic where the doctor examined them. Momoko had treated them well, so Tamaki was free to escort them to Shima with the general in the morning.</p><p>The doctor put Junko in the same room as Retsu and Masami in an adjacent one. All three were passed out from all of the damage they took and the energy they expunged. With all of that taken care of, Kohaku was free to rest herself. She finally got the chance to wash off the makeup from her face and sat herself down next to Masami.</p><p>”Hey.” Kohaku jumped when someone entered the room, but relaxed when she saw it was only Hatch. ”Just checking in. You okay?”</p><p>She opened her mouth for a moment without saying anything. Then she said: ”Yes. I’m just very tired.” He offered her a jug of water which she accepted and drank greedily from. ”Thank you, Hatch.”</p><p>He smiled at her. ”You really scared us, you know. Especially her.” He nodded at Masami. ”The valley hit her pretty hard. I’m sure she’s still blaming herself for all this.”</p><p>Kohaku looked at Masami sadly. ”Yeah. They might not share blood, but Masami and Retsu can be pretty similar.” And speaking of blood, Kohaku knew that before the day was over she had to speak with her mother. Kohaku took a deep breath before standing back up and handing the water jug back to Hatch. ”There’s somewhere I have too go.”</p><p>Hatch didn’t make a visible reaction, he only asked. ”You’re coming back, right?”</p><p>”Of course.” Kohaku smiled. ”I’m not going anywhere again.” Hatch didn’t say anything more, he just patted her on the shoulder and took her seat next to Masami. He was unusually quiet, something must have been bothering him. Kohaku knew Hatch well enough to know that he would speak his mind when he was ready.</p><p>Kohaku left the clinic into the quiet of Amigasa. With the burning of the temple a somber mood had settled over the western capital. They had finally gotten Chihiro’s fire under control and the temple was now a blackened husk. To think that just this morning the temple was dressed up for her wedding.</p><p>”Kohaku!” Satoshi had gone back with the regiment to help keep the order in the wake of the fire. ”I thought you’d be resting.”</p><p>”Later. Right now I really need to see my mother.”</p><p>”Oh.” Satoshi nodded. ”She and the Kenjiki’s were escorted back to the daimyo’s mansion.”</p><p>”Thank you, Satoshi.” She was about to start walking, but Satoshi stopped her.</p><p>”Do you need any help?”</p><p>Kohaku shook her head and smiled. ”Thank you, but I just really need to talk with her.”</p><p>The mansion looked the same as it always had, though Kohaku could feel the same somber mood as the rest of the town. In the garden the first thing she saw was Tetsuo, looking thoughtful more than anything. She was glad he was okay.</p><p>”Kohaku.” He said in relief when he saw her. ”You’re okay.”</p><p>”So are you.”</p><p>”Thanks to you.” They fell into silence for a few moments. ”Um, I’m sorry about...”</p><p>”I know.” Tetsuo cut her off. ”I mean, my mother and sister are taking it pretty hard. We were never close, you know that, but it’s like half of me is sad and the other half is relieved. I should be more upset, shouldn’t I?”</p><p>”Honestly, Tetsuo,” Kohaku said. ”I’m surprised you’re sad at all.”</p><p>Tetsuo shrugged. ”He’s still my father, I guess. Do you know what happened?”</p><p>Kohaku shook her head. ”No. It happened while I was on my way out of Amigasa. Toshie suspects it was Yakuza.”</p><p>”My father didn’t exactly lack enemies. That chaos back there was the perfect opportunity.” Tetsuo shook his head. ”But enough about that. Are you really okay? You didn’t get hurt did you?”</p><p>It made Kohaku smile that he was worried about <em>her</em> getting hurt. ”Just a few scratches. Some of my friends got it much worse, but they should be okay with rest.”</p><p>”That’s good. Hearing that woman speak about you, she must really care about you.”</p><p>”Yeah.” Kohaku looked down. ”I owe Sensei Retsu a lot.” Then she looked back up at him. ”Tetsuo, is my mother inside?”</p><p>Tetsuo nodded. ”I had a feeling you’d want to see her. Lady Nanbu is in the tea room, last I saw her she was looking pretty thoughtful.”</p><p>”Thank you Tetsuo.” When Kohaku moved to walk inside the mansion, Tetsuo stopped her.</p><p>”Kohaku, I hope it’s not too late for you two.” Kohaku looked into his sad eyes and smiled.</p><p>”You’re a good man, Tetsuo.” Kohaku put her arms around her former fiancé in a hug. ”I hope you find something good out of all of this.” And Tetsuo hugged her back.</p><p>”Thank you, Kohaku.”</p><p>Breaking their hug, Kohaku was free to move into the mansion. The mansion was quiet, it almost reminded her of Izuku. That unnaturally quiet moment right before Kohaku went to confront Junko. The moment when she felt like she was walking into her death. Though this moment wasn’t nearly as intense as that. This was her mother, not some terrifying inhuman monster.</p><p>Kohaku took a deep breath to calm and collect herself, then she slid the door open. Her mother was sitting in the tea room, hands covering her face. She looked up at the sound of Kohaku opening and closing the door behind her.</p><p>”Mother.” It came out a little more icy than Kohaku planned.</p><p>”Koha?” Her mother looked very tired. ”I...” She paused as Kohaku sat down in front of her. ”I don’t know what to say.”</p><p>”I don’t really know either.” Kohaku agreed. The man had directed her here, but she hadn’t thought about what to say.</p><p>Her mother surprised her. ”I’m sorry, Koha.” She had never apologized to her before. ”I only wanted what was best for you. So much that I didn’t think about your feelings. I was desperate. Sacred and desperate. I never took Jubei seriously when he threatened Saffron Town, not until that girl made fire appear from her hands.”</p><p>”Scared?” Kohaku asked. ”Of what?”</p><p>Her mother looked down. ”Ever since your father died, I feared you following him in his footsteps. Losing both of you...” She drifted off mid-sentence. It was very rare for her to mention Kohaku’s fathers. He had died so long ago, but left an everlasting sense of pride and honor in Kohaku. She still felt it to this day, yet her mother almost never spoke of him.</p><p>”Mother, do you know why I want to be a samurai?” Kohaku asked. ”Isu and I both wanted to be like our fathers. And when Isu, passed, I inherited his will. I wanted to be a samurai that both he and father could be proud of, and I hoped that making it would make you proud too. I wanted to protect our home, not just the Westlands, but all of Kibi. But maybe I wasn’t meant to protect a region. Maybe I was just meant to protect a few people. Samurai or not, I love being with my friends. I’m happy with them.”</p><p>Her mother looked back up at her, a small smile on her face. ”I’m glad to hear that, Koha. Tell me about them.”</p><p>Kohaku smiled as she began to tell her mother all about her adventures since arriving in Tokage. She spoke with her mother for hours, and for the first time mother and daughter had a real conversation. For the first time it felt like Kohaku really had a mother.</p><p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p><p>Retsu groaned, grabbing her head. She felt herself moving. Opening her eyes she saw black skies and stalks of wheat on either side of her. Looking at her hands, Retsu knew that she was in the Spirit World once more.</p><p>”What now?” She sat up, whatever she was lying on was uncomfortable. And that thing just happened to be her alligator. ”Hey, where you bringing me?” She asked, wrapping her tiny knuckles on its head. The alligator didn’t respond, as expected of a big lizard.</p><p>Retsu sighed. ”I gotta stop getting hurt. I hate this spirit nonsense.” The alligator beneath her made a grunt, or whatever an alligators version of grunt was. ”Yeah, yeah. Just show me what you’ve gotta show me...” Then Retsu paused before reaching down and patting it with her tiny hands. ”And thanks for helping out.” She felt weird thanking an animal, and a spirit at that. Were they always spirit’s or were they alive once? Retsu was sure somebody smarter could tell her.</p><p>It wasn’t too long before Retsu spotted a structure up ahead. A small building with a black roof that became more familiar the closer she got to it. The alligator stopped before it and lowered itself to let her off.</p><p>”What is this?” She asked it. ”Where did you bring me?” She didn’t know why, but the house was making her feel anxious. The alligator didn’t answer her, not that it could, and instead left her there.</p><p>Retsu took the step up to the house but hesitated at the door. Taking a deep breath, Retsu slid open the door and stepped inside. It was pitch black inside and as she walked in the door slid shut behind her. With no way back she just kept walking in the dark until she finally found something.</p><p>On the floor in front of her was a body. A young girl with dark brown hair, chunks of flesh missing from her body, and a freshly missing eye.</p><p>Retsu covered her mouth as her eyes watered. ”Emiko!” The she felt something wet on her fingers. Her hands were covered in blood, and she had that familiar taste in her mouth. Retsu realized that was standing in the orphanage she had left so long ago.</p><p>Retsu tried to run, but no matter which direction she ran she only ended up back at Emiko’s corpse. Panic started to set in. ”Why are you showing me this!?” She screamed into the void. Finally, she dropped, lying her head on poor Emiko’s malnourished body. ”I’m sorry.” She whimpered.</p><p>Then the sound of the door to the orphanage opening hit her ears and she was bathed in light again. She turned to see the silhouette of a man standing in the doorway.</p><p>”So it was you I felt.” He spoke in a familiar gruff voice. Retsu knew that voice well. She stood and turned, but her body moved against her will. She growled at the man before leaping at him, ready to tear his throat out. However, the man stopped her with a burst of his will and she dropped to the floor. That was when she realized that she was reliving a memory.</p><p>”The depths of hell have granted you power, child.” The man crouched and held out his hand to her, the kindest gesture he ever showed her. ”I can teach you how to use it.” She looked up in the face of Gensei of the Demon Blade as he was at their first meeting. Tightly groomed black hair and a thin mustache, hard black eyes and white teeth. The last time Retsu saw him he was an old, withered man. He had aged horribly, and his mind was never fully there. This was Gensei Takeda in his prime.</p><p>Retsu, her body still moving on it’s own, reached for his hand. ”Ya wan’ me?” She asked. The only thing she wanted as a child was to be wanted. To be useful to somebody. To have a purpose. Gensei promised her that.</p><p>”I do.” He said, the words making her heart flutter. He took her tiny hand in his own and lifted her off the floor. ”Have you ever been to Kita?” She shook her head. ”Then let’s get you a coat.” Their hands still together, teacher and student left the orphanage.</p><p>Retsu’s eyes were closed, her back was on the ground, and she could feel the warmth of a fire. She opened her eyes, discovering that she had control again. Sitting up she could see Gensei on the other side of a fire pit. It was night and it was snowing. Retsu recognized it as one of the nights they spent on the road to the dojo in the north.</p><p>”It’s been a long time, girl.” Gensei said to her. This time it wasn’t a memory, he was actually speaking to her. ”So this is how you view yourself. It is like we never left this camp.”</p><p>”How are you here, old man?” Retsu asked. ”Why is the Spirit World doing this to me?”</p><p>”Why do the spirits do anything? We’ll never know. They want us to speak. No doubt Loagoxi wishes to teach you something.” Gensei shook his head at the mention of Master Loa. ”Always sticking his nose in other’s business.”</p><p>”Master Loa?” Retsu wondered why he wanted her to see Gensei again. ”You know him better than me.”</p><p>”One would think. Loagoxi, or should I call him Asesino.” The foreign word sounded strange.</p><p>”Asesino?” It sounded even stranger out of her own mouth.</p><p>”His mortal name. Something you have in common.” He went silent, and so did Retsu. They never really had much to say to one another, as Retsu always wanted to leave the moment he entered the room.</p><p>However, there was one thing Retsu always wanted to know. ”Why did you choose me?” Gensei only looked at her. ”Why did you choose me?!” She asked again, more aggressively.</p><p>”You were the only choice, girl.” He said matter of factly.</p><p>”What about Junko? She wanted it. She worked harder for it. All she ever wanted was to be like you!” Retsu’s voice was steadily rising with her anger. ”I just wanted to be with her! Why did you choose <em>me</em>?!”</p><p>”I could never master my power in my lifetime.” Gensei looked wistfully into the fire between them. He raised his finger up to his mouth and bit into it, drawing blood. Then he reached out and let it drip into the flames, sizzling and cracking as it burned. ”The Blood of the Demon. Those of us born with this power believe ourselves invincible. You’ve seen it in the Clan. They stop working, but I never did. I turned our Hunger into a weapon.”</p><p>”The Jigoku Ittō Ryū.” Retsu spoke. Gensei eyes then glowed, her eyes following suit.</p><p>”Yes. It is far from perfect.” He continued. ”I caught a glimpse of what it could truly be. Of what you could be.” He looked back at her. ”Make no mistake, I did care for you two.” She scoffed at that, but he ignored it. Some things never changed. ”Junko is strong despite what her parents put her through. She has a samurais pride instilled in her, and that was the problem.”</p><p>”I don’t understand.”</p><p>”Just listen for once, girl.”</p><p>”Retsu!” She yelled. ”My name is Retsu!” She stood and circled around the fire until she stood before him. With tears finally flowing from her eyes she asked. ”Can’t you call me that just once?”</p><p>”Junko had a family.” Gensei continued, ignoring her outburst. ”She had parents. A name. A legacy. And you,”</p><p>”Had nothing.” She sniffled.</p><p>”Yes. You were nothing. No name. No family. No purpose. But you had the Hunger. You were the perfect choice. The only choice.” He drew his sword, the same one he bestowed upon her. ”I am nothing but the wielder of my blade.” He spoke the words he drilled into her head. ”You were the closest to making those words true. A warrior with no identity, no morality, only the blade. And you would have been perfect if Loagoxi had not tainted you.”</p><p>”Master Loa taught me I could be someone! That I could be loved! That I was more than trash.”</p><p>”Where was he when you were stuck in that orphanage?” This whole time, Gensei’s voice never changed. ”We both have just relived that memory. I heard your voice calling for help. Your Hunger taking you over. I gave you the one thing you wanted, purpose.”</p><p>”You tortured me!” Retsu pulled back her sleeve, but there were no scars to show in her child form. ”And Junko!”</p><p>”I made you strong. This world eats those with power. There are only a handful of predators, while prey is numerous. The prey controls the world. They will always outnumber us. I made sure you could survive.”</p><p>”You!” Retsu’s resolve was breaking, her eyes wouldn’t stop running. She dropped to her knees. ”You saved me.” She admitted, sobbing. ”I would have died in Genfu. I wouldn’t have met Junko, or Master Loa, or Masami.”</p><p>”Was meeting them worth the pain?” He asked.</p><p>Retsu looked up into his glowing eyes. ”Yes.” She whimpered. She put her forehead on his knee. ”Th-thank you, Sensei.” She felt his hand on her head, gently stroking her.</p><p>”Retsu,” Her eyes widened and looked back up at him. For the first time in her life, Sensei Gensei had addressed her by name. ”I am sorry my death drove you two apart. I wish I had had the clarity to explain things to Junko beforehand. She had her own trials to get through.”</p><p>”She still wants to be like you.” Retsu said sadly.</p><p>”Tell her to be better. Warn her against drinking her own blood. That shortcut to power isn’t worth the risk. And that I’m sorry.”</p><p>”For what?”</p><p>”She will know, and tell you in her own time.”</p><p>Retsu nodded. ”I... I should have been more grateful. No matter how angry I got with you.”</p><p>”Your anger was well placed, but you never let it consume you. But your hate almost did.”</p><p>Retsu fell silent for a moment. ”Without Junko, I lost my reason to live. It hurt to live without her. I tried to find something else, but nothing filled that void. I wanted to die.”</p><p>”And purpose found you again.” She nodded. ”The Hashimoto girl made you her retainer.”</p><p>”Yeah. When I needed someone the most, she was there.”</p><p>”Keep going.” Sensei Gensei held his sword to her as he did years ago. ”You still have room to grow into something I could never achieve.”</p><p>”Hai Sensei.” Retsu put her hands on the sword and took her blade back. When she looked back up Sensei Gensei was gone and she was alone in the Spirit World once more. The only difference was that her sword was still in her hands.</p><p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p><p>Masami woke with the morning sun shining on her face. She winced as her whole body ached, and judging by the light she had slept through the rest of the day and night. She hadn’t slept this much since Izuku.</p><p>Someone had clearly brought her to one of the clinic rooms. The doctors had clearly examined her as she was wearing a temporary gown and had bandages underneath. Her clothes were neatly folded beside the bed and she changed.</p><p>It was quiet, and Masami wondered where everyone was. Exiting her room, Masami didn’t see anyone in the hall either. Deciding not to worry about it, Masami checked the room next to hers. She was relived to see Retsu and Junko lying across from each other, each covered in bandages. Masami was only able to tell them apart from their hair color and Retsu’s height.</p><p>Masami went to Retsu’s side, gently placing her hand in her bodyguards. ”Please stop scaring me like this, Retsu.” She told her.</p><p>”Masami, I’m glad you’re up.” Normally a voice calling her suddenly from behind would startle her. The man entered the room and sat down at the foot of Retsu’s bed. ”They’re going to need more time, but we won’t bother them by talking. How are you feeling?”</p><p>”I’m sore mostly.” Masami shrugged and her shoulder groaned in protest. ”I’m more worried about them.” She looked back at Junko.</p><p>”Can I see that?” The man pointed at her neck, and Masami realized that she left her collar open. She took a step closer so he could examine her scar. ”Junko knew just where to cut, didn’t see?”</p><p>”I like it.” Masami told him. ”It feels like proof that our adventures are real.” The man patted her head, mirroring Retsu. ”You helped me, didn’t you? When I was running away from Chihiro, it was your voice I heard. Right before Pan appeared before me.”</p><p>”Not really.” The man smiled. ”I just gave you a little push so you could bring out your own power.”</p><p>”Like when you guided me in Yamato?”</p><p>”Yes.”</p><p>”Was Retsu the old friend you were checking in on?” She asked, remembering what he told her back then.</p><p>“Yes, she was.” The man looked down at Retsu. “I wanted to see her with my own eyes again, but it wasn’t the right time to reunite. I wish I could be around more often. I also wanted to get a look at her companions, and you looked like you needed help the most. I like to help people in pain. Maybe if I had from the start, a lot more people would be alive today. Or at least their descendants.”</p><p>Masami decided to ask the question she wanted to, or rather she felt like she was allowed too. ”Mister, are you Loagoxi?”</p><p>He smiled at her and patted her head again. ”Yes, but you personally know me by a different name.” Masami looked at him confused. ”Though that book isn’t completely accurate.”</p><p>Masami’s eyes widened. ”The Moon Slayer! It’s about you!?” Not only was she looking at an actual god, Masami was also looking at the hero of her favorite book who had felt like a friend that she had known for half her life.</p><p>”I spent years keeping it to myself. It felt good to tell someone else, even though I knew he’d turn it into a book. I figured it would be fine, not many would believe that the story was mostly true.”</p><p>Masami found herself fidgeting in barely contained excitement. Learning her favorite story was true, mostly, was like a dream. Then there were the two women recovering in the room who learned from this man.</p><p>”When I heard Gensei of the Demon Blade took on students, I had to make sure they were okay.” His eyes went across the room to Junko. ”But I didn’t expect to fall in love with them. I pushed myself to spend as much time with them as possible. I can only stay in the World of the Living for so long.” Masami could feel his hurt and regret, even though his voice remained calm. ”Gensei was the only one who could teach them to control themselves properly. He wasn’t a good man, but he could be sometimes.”</p><p>”Even monsters deserve to exist.” Masami thought back to the Tsuchigumo in Lavender Town when she said the same thing to Toshie.</p><p>”That’s right.” He looked back at her. ”In a fair and just world, these two would have grown up normal. Led peaceful lives. Instead, I had to leave them to suffer because I couldn’t take them with me. Life rarely gives us what we want. Thanks for watching out for them Masami, you’re a good influence on both of them.”</p><p>”Uh, Lord Loagoxi...” Masami started.</p><p>”Just Loa is fine.”</p><p>”Mr. Loa, can I ask what they were like as children?” Masami asked.</p><p>Mr. Loa laughed softly. ”They weren’t that different. Junko was bossy and prideful. Retsu timid, just wanting to belong.” He looked back down at Retsu. ”I never had the chance to have children of my own, but Retsu and Junko are my daughters. I haven’t had family since my sisters died, and these two remind me of them.”</p><p>”The Moon Slayer says they lived long happy lives.” Masami remembered the end of the book.</p><p>”It’s true. They did. But not a day goes by that I don’t miss them. Maybe that’s why I grew so attached to these girls. Well,” He said, standing up. ”Miss Uesugi is going to transport our friends. We should go.”</p><p>Masami looked down at Retsu before looking back up at Mr. Loa, and nodded. She followed him out of the clinic. He led her down the road to where General Tomura had set up his base camp where an armored prisoner carriage waited. Masami could see Chihiro through the bars, looking sadly at the floor. Her brother sat across from her, and Masami couldn’t see Kizaru or Hina. The two older bounty hunters were probably still out, likely lying on the carriage floor.</p><p>”Masami!” Kohaku ran to her on sight, and squeezed her in a tight hug. ”I’m glad you’re okay!”</p><p>Masami hugged her back. ”I was just tired. I didn’t miss anything, did I?”</p><p>”Not at all, Miss Hashimoto.” Tamaki appeared from the other side of the carriage. Masami had hoped that she didn’t leave before she could see them off. ”Toshie and I were just discussing,”</p><p>”No,” Toshie interrupted her. ”You were asking me to return with you, and I was politely declining.”</p><p>Masami looked between them confused. Tamaki looked at her fellow ninja in displeasure.</p><p>Toshie continued. ”Satsu-,” She caught herself almost calling the Emperor by name. ”Our Emperor assigned me to protect Miss Hashimoto. Therefore I no reason to return to Yamato until he sends word of reassignment.”</p><p>”It sounds to me that you’re just making excuses. But do as you wish.” Tamaki didn’t sound happy as she walked away towards the carriage front.</p><p>Toshie sighed before turning to Masami. ”I hope you’ve gotten enough rest, Masami. No one would blame you for staying in bed.”</p><p>”I was in bed for long enough.” Masami was bothered by Toshie and Tamaki’s conversation and it must have shown.</p><p>”You don't have to worry about that, Masami. How is your shoulder?”</p><p>”It’s fine. Just sore.”</p><p>”I’m sure you must be hungry.” Toshie smiled at her, likely trying to put Masami at ease. ”Why don’t we get breakfast?”</p><p>”Great, I’ll pay.” Mr. Loa spoke up. ”I know a good place, though it looks like the good general has one more thing to say to you, Kohaku.”</p><p>And just as Mr. Loa said that, General Tomura could be seen approaching them. He held a katana in his hands. ”Kohaku, I’m glad I caught you before you left.”</p><p>”Yes general.” Kohaku bowed to him.</p><p>”I want you to take this.” He held out the sword for Kohaku to take.</p><p>”This is my sword.” Kohaku said as she drew it enough to look at its blade.</p><p>”I had someone retrieve it from your home in the Westlands.” General Tomura told her. ”A samurai of Kibi shouldn’t be without her blade, isn’t that right?”</p><p>”Uh, general, are you saying what I think you’re saying.” Kohaku’s voice turned heavy with emotion.</p><p>”As far as I’m concerned, you have been a samurai for years. Kohaku Nanbu, you have proved more than worthy to carry this blade as a protector of Kibi and all of Hyuga. On behalf of the great Lion, Emperor Satsuma, I name you a samurai of Hyuga.”</p><p>Kohaku tried to remain upright, but she was overcome with tears of happiness. ”Th-thank you, general.”</p><p>Masami’s mood was lifted considerably seeing Kohaku finally achieve her lifelong dream. It just made all of her worries melt away.</p><p>”You’ll always have a place at Shima.” General Tomura said with a sense of finality. ”Until the day you wish to return.”</p><p>”Thank you sir.” Kohaku bowed again as the general returned to prepare the transport.</p><p>Masami immediately grabbed Kohaku in another hug. ”Congratulations!” Masami felt one of Kohaku’s hands hug her back.</p><p>”Well then, looks like we have another reason to celebrate.” Mr. Loa said with a small clap.</p><p>Masami looked nervously at the road that led to the clinic. ”But not all of us are here.”</p><p>”There will be plenty of time for that later. For now you’ll need your strength on the road.” Toshie assured.</p><p>”The road?” Masami asked.</p><p>”Yes.” Mr. Loa said. ”We’ll be headed to Shiba later. Thanks to the general we have transport and all of your possessions are ready to move. It should be a smooth journey.”</p><p>”But why are we moving already?”</p><p>”It is best that we move on from Amigasa as soon as possible.” Toshie told her. ”We have gathered too much attention as it is. I know you are worried about Retsu and Junko, but Momoko assured us that it is okay to move them. The road to Shiba is a safe one so stress to them will be at a minimum.”</p><p>Masami nodded. She trusted Momoko at her word, she knew better than Masami did. She felt Mr. Loa’s hand on her shoulder which helped put her at ease. Masami was too tired to dwell on it any further, and her stomach grumbled. Overall, Masami was content with letting the adults be the adults.</p><p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p><p>Mr. Loa had led them to a restaurant on the other side of town. It was far away from the temple and was therefore well out of the path of the fire. The west side of Amigasa was left unaffected. Though the fire hadn’t spread very far after Masami had knocked out Chihiro, almost like it needed the girl's direction to spread. Masami felt bad for the temple, but at least nobodies home was burned down.</p><p>Momoko and Mr. Hatch had met them on the way. Dr. Hayami was checking up on the people closest to the temple who had inhaled the smoke. Hatch wouldn’t say where he was, but Masami was too tired to pry.</p><p>Masami burned through three plates of fried rice, now understanding Retsu’s massive appetite. She had never eaten so much at once.</p><p>Masami finally felt at home again. Kohaku was back with them, and things were on the upswing. They were almost back to normal, needing only to wait until Retsu and Junko healed enough to wake.</p><p>The rest of the winter was starting to look bright.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>